Forgotten Ventures
by Ronald reagan
Summary: If you could go back two years in your life, and you could remember everything, what would you change? When Marco Diaz wakes up in his old bedroom, with memories of events that haven't come to pass, he finds out that some things should stay the same. And that some things will change on their own. Rated M for language, violent scenes, and some spicy stuff.
1. New beginning

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

 _Hello people of Fanfiction! Thank you so much for checking out my work, which is an adaptation of the Disney show, Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. I DO NOT own anything, I mean, cept the characters I made up, like, cmon._ _I_ _hope you enjoy what I've created, and will continue to create moving forward. Have a wonderful day :D_

It was a fair morning in the sprawling, and ever-changing kingdom of Mewni when the sun finally broke free of the dark horizon, illuminating the rich purple sky into a subtle pink. To the Northeast, the Jagged mountains stood high, guarding the land below like towering sentinals of rock and stone, and to the Northwest, the shores of the waterfolk kingdom glistened for all who could see. Around the elustrious castle Butterfly, Villagers began rising from their sleep to begin a new and glorious day, as some members of the kingdom found sleep to be a much sweeter promise than what the day had to offer.

Star slept soundly in her sprawling bed, letting a few soft snores escape as the smell of morning dew wafted through the window. After a long night of pre-partying, it was hard to say _exactly_ when she finally managed to fall asleep, but she was hardly to be blamed. Excitement will keep even the most hardened warriors awake.

A few brave and warm rays of sunlight blazed across the Jagged mountains before the sunrise and made their way into Stars room, filling it with radiant oranges and yellows as they came to rest against Stars disfigured sleeping form. Some wisps of her abating dream told her she had something to do, or at the very least, she was expected to do something and wouldn't, but she was too enraptured by her snooze to give in yet.

" _Uuggghhh_ ", she groaned as the hours of sleep she had endured had left her craving more. " _Five more minutes Manfred_ ", she mumbled to no-one as the sun lit up her bedroom even further, the minutes ticking by. She smacked her lips, rolling around amongst a plethora of bedsheets, trying to grasp at her fleeting dreams. Oddly enough, they involved a remarkable amount of chips and cheese, a wierd land she felt like she recognized, and someone with the cutest face she had ever seen...

Suddenly, she bolted upright and a broad, toothy smile flared across her face. "Oh, _corn_ _!_ It's finally here, itshereitshereitshere!" she shrieked before roaring out of bed and across her room, carefully avoiding the scattered messes to begin preparing for the big day. Her 14th birthday, to be exact.

It had been a tradition, going back generations as most traditions were, for the next queen of mewni to receive the most prized and coveted artifact of the royal family: The royal magic wand. The single most powerful artifact for magic wielding in the universe.

"Jeez! What time is it!? Why didn't anyone wake me up!?" she complained as she nearly pulled her knee-leangth blonde hair from her head in a frenzied attempt to straighten it.

"AHHHHH! I have so much to do today! I hope I'll have time to use it after the ceremony! Ponyhead's gonna lose. Her. Mind!" she thought aloud as she almost tore her dress putting it on. Truthfully, the ceremony wasn't until 8 and she easily could have slept another hour and still had time for breakfast. But for Star Butterfly, she didn't want to waste a single moment of today on such trivial things as _eating,_ or _walking_.

As a princess, she had next to no real chores or duties to complete before the event, but she never shied away from an opportunity to have fun. Which for Star Butterfly, was never a rare chance, especially on her birthday. She could practically hear the Warnicorn Forest calling her name as she frantically ran out of her room and down the castle stairs, destroying a considerable amount of decor in the process. She slowed her pace as she stepped by the empty throne room, peeking around the doorway. When no nobles, dukes, squires, knights, or _parents_ could be seen, she sprinted through the hall past the kitchen, around the bend, and past the large rotunda of an entrance.

"Finally", she breathed as she hurriedly dashed out of the castle and down the slowly crowding street towards the cities entrance. She was careful not to be seen by the royal guard, not that she wasn't allowed to leave, but mostly so she wohldn't have to hear her mother drone on about duty and responsibilty. Again... "What's the point of a grand ceremony if i can't make a grand entrance?" She thought to herself as she began sprinting down the busy street, "it's my birthday, so mama Star's gonna party how she want's.

 **O - O - O - O -O -O -O**

"River, dont you think we should consider postponing the ceremony?" Queen Moon Butterfly asked her husband as the two began the arduous process of allowing their servants to prepare them for the event. She didn't much care for all the pomp and prep that came with being royalty, and keeping face ammongst a slew of rivaling royal families, but as today was the single most important day of her daughters life so far, she would have to make due. "I hardly feel comfortable allowing her to wield the kingdoms strongest tool so freely before she's had more proper training. Perhaps just a few more weeks, just to be shre there won't be any issue in front of the kingdom?"

In truth, Moon _had_ given Star plenty of training, but it wasn't a foreign idea that any type of teachings given to her daughter fell upon deaf ears. Countless hours of classes often resulted in Star simply doodling, or drooling about using the wand. It was a terrifying prospect, but River wasn't as familiar as Moon was with Star's...antics.

"Nonsense, my dear!" King River Johansen-Butterfly replied happily, stroking his parted blonde beard, "She'll have all the training she needs from the spellbook once she's ready, and you know that more training isn't going to break her Johansen spirit! Haha! I'm sure she'll do just fine." He quelled as his wife nervously paced about the throne room, shooing away her attendants.

"But what if she's not ready? Surely we can wait a short while longer before allowing her to start destroying the kingdom." Moon asked as she began fidgeting with the wand in her hands. "I'm worried about her, River. This is a 'big deal', as she would say, the entire Kingdom will be watching, and we can't let her ruin a reputation she's already trampled into the dirt."

"Moonpie, you know as well as I do that she doesn't care for her reputation, she just cares about being who she was meant to be: Star Butterfly," he offered, "We just have to see what happens, my love. If she isnt ready to use the wand, then we will consider more drastic measures. Remember, she's still young, and far from being as skilled as you were at her age."

"That may very well be true", Moon speculated, still not happy with his proposal, "But she didn't have the same disadvantages I was struck with. We can't afford to take any chances, we have to-"

"You worry too much, Moon-pie," River interrupted as he grabbed her hands to stop her pacing, and pulled her closer. "We just have to let her try. We can manage that much I'm sure?"

Moon wore a nervous, but tired look on her face. She hadn't been sleeping much in the days prior, but she softened her frown and smiled as she kissed the top of her kings head. "I don't like it, but I suppose we can. Come. We need to continue preparing for the ceremony," she said as she began ordering servants to gather the people of mewni.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O**

Meanwhile, across the protected fields of corn and farmlands surrounding the kingdom, Star found herself creeping behind a massive warnicorn. His mane was long, but strikingly fierce, his horn sharp and ready to skewer anything that got too close. His body was covered in scars, and what seemed like...were those tatoos?

" _Hes just a big 'ole sweetheart"_ Star mused, creeping closer theough the waterweeds. As the warnicorn drank from the shallow pond it resided by, she darted out from her hiding place and jumped onto the back of the beast, her hands gripping its mane as it began bucking wildly, snorting in fury.

"Haha! Look who just became my new favorite warnicorn! That's right cutie pie, ot's yoouuu!" She yelled as the muscular and brutally angry monster of a warnicorn fought to regain its freedom from the unruly little blonde on its back.

"C'mon honeybear! We have a ceremony to get to!" She yelled before digging her heels into its ribs. It reared back in snarling frustration, and took off, thundering down the dirt road as Star began stearing towards the castle. She smiled from heart crested cheek to heart crested cheek as she got closer, hoping to make it in time for the best day of her life. _So far_.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

"River. I'm beginning to worry. Where do you think she's run off to?" The queen asked. The ceremony began fifteen minutes ago and they hadn't heard a word from the knights and servants about where Star could be. Not that this was the first time, but on such a day as this, ' _of all days_ ,' she seethed.

"Don't fret, love. Do you really think OUR daughter would miss such an event as this? Say what you will about her punctuality, or her commitment to her duties, but she wouldn't miss this for the world," the king replied in a bored and tired voice.

As if on cue, the floor of the castle began rumbling, like the whole room was having a private mewniquake as Moons eyes snapped open at the realization. "Oh no. Please. NO NO **NO**!" The queen silently yelled as the doors of the throne room suddenly burst open, splintering to pieces as a crazed, massive, and VERY angry warnicorn thundered in, its hooves sparking against the stone.

The snorting beast trampled and ran about the throne room, scaring everyone in it except for one, completely elated person: The young princess riding it. She beamed her parents a smile while her steed boomed ever closer to the thrones, her laugh echoijg through the halls as the crowd of nobles and peasants alike scattered and screamed.

The warnicorn began running straight for the king and queen, who wisely ducked to avoid it, though they both shared an unfazed and bored expression, as if they had been through such an event before. Star easily dismounted the creature in a graceful backflip before it slammed headfirst into the wall behind the thrones. The wall exploded into chunks of rock as the warnicorn shot through, surely seeking to wreak havoc on the townspeople in the distance.

After landing and regaining her composure, Star eagerly bit her lip and began cackling as she reached for the magic wand she coveted. "Star," the queen began with a warning tone as her eager daughter repeatedly tried to grab what she was holding, "This wand is a big responsibility."

"If it were to fall into the wrong hands, the universe could be destroyed!" she warned, keeping her daughter at bay as best she could. But her words were nothing compared to the screaming excitement of every fiber in Stars body as she swiped the wand from her mother's hands.

Within seconds, the wand began to glow as it was enveloped in a purple swirl of magic. It continued to glow white-hot as it transformed from a guided handle with a gem on the top, to more of an excitable purple semi sphere with a handle capped by a heart. Two white wings fluttered on either side of the flat face that was decorated with a yellow star-shaped gem surrounded by hearts.

Star gasped as she held the new wand close to her face, eagerly taking in every detail of its new design. Her eyes bulging out of her head, she finally managed to calm down, presenting herself as she figured a princess would during such an occasion. She twirled the wand around casually in an attempt to dispel her parents look of dismay, eager to show them ehat she cohkd do.

"Don't worry mom. I can tooootally handle it!" Star said with an enthusiastic smile on her face. Though the next few minutes, filled with fire, screams and all other sounds of a kingdom in disarray, begged to differ completely.

"She can't handle it." Both rulers said together in a flat, almost angry tone as they watched the kingdom fall apart from one of the castle towers in the company of a small blue elf creature. Given how quickly Star had nearly destroyed the entire kingdom, it was safe to say they were right.

 **O -** **O - O - O - O - O - O**

"Noooooo!" Star cried loudly as she was dragged across the castle ground, clutching the queen's dress in her hands. Royal knights had been loading her things onto a large carriage pulled by massive creatures that resembled chimeras, seemingly unfazed by the display. "I can be good! Please don't send me to ST. Olga's reform school for wayward princesses!" She let out an ear peorcing scream at the mere thought of being sent to such a sinister place, but it fell upon deaf ears.

"Sweetheart. We're not sending you there." River stated calmly, coaxing Star to finally stop screaming. "Oh!" she exclaimed, dusting off her dress and meeting her parents with an anxious grin. She was relieved at that statement, but that relief was quickly cut off as the queen muttered, "Yet," in a dry tone. She eyed Star with an apprehensive gaze, as her husband spoke.

"We're sending you away to train in a safer dimension," he pointed out, "A place called, Earth."

Star felt a chill plunge down her spine as a strange feeling washed over her. She didn't know quite what it was, but something about this new place seemed to scream at her. "Earth?" She questioned. Inages flashed through her mind of that land from her dream, like a fleeting memory with more...cheese. and triangles. _'And, that face...'_ she thought, unable to move.

"Manfred! Open the portal!" He shouted as Star was shown onto the carriage. Manfred delicately prepared a pair of scissors and thrust them into the air in front of the carriage. Instead of breezing through the air, the blades caught onto a rift, and cut through the very fabric of space itself. As he began cutting upwards, the rift split wider until he grabbed both sides and widened it to a large circle big enough for the carriage.

Shaking her thoughts to the back of her mind, Star muttered, "Goodbye, Mewni", to herself as she leaned out the back window of the carriage, wondering when she'd see the beautiful pink sky and magnificent towering structures of her homeland.

The party rode forward through the portal, sent off to another part of space that beckoned to her in a familiar way she couldn't quite comprehend yet. Though no-one saw a strange, muscular, frog-like creature behind the bushes close to where the portal was.

"Heh heh heh heh", it laughed to itself knowingly as it sank down into the bushes. Ready to report the new information that Star Butterfly, and more importantly, her wand, had left the safety of mewni.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O**

In the distant dimension that housed the planet Earth, earlier that same day, the sun crept out from behind the buildings in the distance as the small town of Echo Creek California was just starting to wake up. The soft orange sky began to take on a bluish tint as the minutes crept by, and the air was warmed by the rays of light that began to wash over everything in sight.

In a small house, tucked to the side of town and littered with cacti and sculptures, a young fourteen-year-old Marco Diaz was wrestled from his sleep by the coming day. He groggily opened his eyes and yawned as he rose from his bed and began his morning routine. He had a big day today, filled with squire duties, swordsmanship training, and of course, hanging out with his bestie.

As he got dressed, and the hours of sleep were shaken from his body, he reminisced over the festivities he'd get to take part in throughout the day. Visiting another dimension with Star, exploring Mewni, training with the few knights that liked him, and much more. It was a thrilling life for an otherwise ordinary person, but he loved every second of it.

Finally dressed for the day, he was about to leave his room when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, craning his neck towards the door to listen. He heard familiar voices from outside. Voices he hadn't heard in weeks, and upon realizing that they belonged to his parents, he furrowed his brows, releasing his grip from the doorknob. "That's, weird..." he shuddered as he backed from his door. There was no way his parents could be outside. It wasn't like it was impossible, but...they should be in another dimension. The Earth dimension, he thought to himself. With no scissors of their own, how did they get there?

He was confused, and suspecting a surprise in the works, but one look at his window told him all he needed to know. The sun was shining gracefully out over the sky, which blazed a calm, cool, collected...Blue.

"No..." he muttered softly. "The sky on Mewni is... pink... right?" He knew it had always been that way, as he had spent close to four months on Mewni. The soft color of the atmosphere outside chilled him as he took a step closer to the window.

"There's no way. How is that even possible..." he said softly with a look of complete confusion and worry on his face. "There's no way." He repeated again, this time with an expression that dared the world to prove him wrong. He knew he was on Mewni. There was no way he couldn't be, besides a drunken bender that took him to his home dimension, or another kidnapping. But after opening his door, and stepping outside into the hall, he took in the chilling surroundings.

Before him was the quaint hallway of his childhood home. Exactly how it had always been. He glared at the world around him, expecting his best friend to be playing a joke on him. But as he walked down the warm wooden stairs to the living room, he was only further proven wrong, as it was exactly as he remembered. Right down to the worn stairs he stepped over, creaking in the exact same ways.

 _'How did.._ _. I should still be on Mewni..._ ' He thought to himself. He would have spent the next lifetime contemplating where he really was, or if this was some kind of game, had it not been for a familiar voice that jarred him out of his thinking.

"Hola mijo! Its a nice day for school! Though, if you don't hurry, I worry you might miss the bus!" His father, Raphael Diaz shouted from the kitchen. He and his wife, Angie Diaz were sitting at the dining room table, idly chatting as marco approached them. His mouth dropping open for the third time since waking up, while he simple stared at the space around him.

"Mom? Dad? What are you two doing here?" He asked, hoping they could enlighten him kn tbe situation, but they weren't going to be as helpful as he had hoped.

"Well mijo, we _do_ live here too. At least, when we aren't on vacation." Raphael replied with a chuckle. Marco stared for a moment before shaking his head, careful to avoid a classic 'Marco-moment' for now reason. "No, you dont. How did you get to Mewni? Why does the castle have more of the house here?" Marco caught his breath. "Where's Star?" he asked with an anxious look.

"Marco, are you feeling okay?" His mother asked, suddenly more concerned, "Who's Star? And what is this ' _Mewni_ ' you're talking about?"

His father asked, equally concerned, "Did you have a dream that stuck with you? Was it a nightmare, mijo?"

"No," Marco replied dryly, getting angry. "Star! My best friend! She lives just on the other side of the castle!" Marco shouted as he headed for the door. "I'll show you!" This was getting annoying, and he didn't want to miss out on his duties, waiting for Star to jump out or for someone to finally let him in on the joke.

He marched to the door and opened it quickly, fully expecting to see a sprawling village or a towering castle to prove this was all a joke. He instead froze in place, staring through the threshold in shock, as all the color drained from his face. Outside his front door stood none of the splendor and scenery of a castle, but a simple street with a pleasant morning sky shining above it. The same street he grew up on, in the same city he grew up in.

"Son, if you feel under the weather, tell us. We won't send you to school if you're sick." His father asked in a steady voice. But Marco wasn't giving up. "No dad, I don't feel sick. Im fine, just...sick of the joke at this point," he replied, keeping his jaw set as he stared out the door.

He heaved a shaky breath and turned around, feeling as though he was dreaming. There was a different feeling in the air as he walked calmly to the living room, searching for any sign of Star. However, there was none. No laser puppies, no picture of her, no movies on the floor, but most shockingly, there was no damage.

"Dad, do you know anything about an exchange student that stays here?" he asked calmly, but with a tinge of his classic worry leaking through.

Seeing the look on his son's face, Raphael began to take on an edge of seriousness as well, leaning forward and setting his morning paper down. "My boy, we haven't had any visitors stay here for at least a year. Are you... sure you're okay?" he askedz chancing a look at angie.

Taking a slow breath to calm his nerves, Marco spoke with ease, a practice he had perfected with Star, whenever she got on his nerves. "Yeah... I'm fine," he answered, giving his parents a smile, "Dad, what day is it by the way? just curious."

Raphael looked at Angie, who shrugged, and returned his gaze to Marco. "Well son, its January 18th. Why?"

Marco reeled as he began to silently question how far this would go, and how detailed they all planned to make it. he was probably _actually_ on Earth, but surely they were both in on this. "And uh...what...year is it...?" For some reason, he felt as though he didn't want to hear the answer to that question, but part of him was also sure that any second now, Star would just jump out and surprise him, so there was no need to worry.

"The year's 2015, Marco, now tell us what's wrong." His mother answered impatiently. She didn't want to let him go to school when he was asking such strange questions, but he suddenly calmed down completely, releasing a slow, almost laughing breath. "Okay. Thanks, mom. Yeah, I guess I just had a bad dream or something. Don't worry about it," he replied as he calmly walked to the kitchen to collect his waiting bag. So detailed...

"Are you sure?" His mother asked, still concerned with his well being as he leaned in to give her a quick hug, pulling back to smile at them both.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine," he lied, still reeling from the realization that he wasn't in the same dimension that he fell asleep in, and was now in some sick, Truman show joke. "I just need to get to school, and I'm sure I'll feel better."

' _There's no way this could be real. Star couldn't pull off such an elaborate prank like this._ ' He thought to himself. But that nagging feeling that something was wrong wouldn't yield, no matter what.

' _I'll have to play along and catch her off guard. I don't know what she bribed my parents with, but I'll catch her mid-slip and ruin this lousy prank._ _Not all of us have time for this, Star._ '

Marco slowly walked to the door with a knowing smile and waved his parent's goodbye. As he slipped out and closed the door behind him, Raphael turned to his wife with worry and asked: "Who is this 'Star' person he is asking about? Maybe a girl from school?" Angie looked at the door and sighed, answering, "I have no idea. Hopefully, it's nothing serious."

Marco walked quickly to the bus stop, drinking in his surroundings and marveling at the detail put into it. An eager grin was plastered on his face as he pondered how he would catch Star in the act. As the bus rolled around the corner, two boys walked up behind him and gave him a pat on the back. "Marco! What's up, player! You look like you just rolled out of bed. Hope you're ready for Miss Skullnicks test today." Ferguson exclaimed. He was excited but quickly calmed down as he saw Marcos' face sink at his words.

"She got you too huh?" He asked with a depressed tone. What could she have possibly bribed Fergusson with? Not that he really wanted to know at this point. Ferguson looked at him, and after a few seconds rolled by, he smiled wryly.

"Well, yeah dude, everyone has to take the test, that's kind of how theh work. You must really think she has it out for you, huh??"

Marco chuckled and shook his head before beaming a wide smile at Ferguson and Alphonzo. "Gee, I have NOOOO idea man. Guess I'll just have to see, huh?"

Ferguson looked surprised, but before Alphonzo could ask what the heck that was all about, the bus pulled around the corner to pick the three up. Marco and his friends climbed aboard the bus and sat down near the back, Marco deciding to wisely sit alone, his smile fading slowly as he began to question his own theory.

' _Th_ _ey have to be in on it. This is the same bus i used to ride every day, so it wouldn't be hard for Star to mimic this part. But when i get to school, ho boy, it'll alllll fall apart.'_ He grinned widely to himself and said silently, "Today is going to be verrrrry interesting, isn't it Star?"

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE_**

 _Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story I'm planning on making. It's not the most original, but I hope you all enjoy the questionable instances that arise when someone changes fate or accepts what's coming to them._

 _Feel free to leave a review of it so far and please let me know if I got a detail wrong. Thanks and see you soon! BUH BYYYEEE_

~ _Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	2. No joking matter

**Authors Note**

 _So, just to clear a very good question that a reader had, marco is accustomed to all the events of the show, **UP TO** , just before the Meteora attack on Butterfly Castle. **BUUUUT,** just a side note, he is sorta kinda maybe perhaps, a liiiitle bit, from just after booth buddies and bon aui pat. i hope that clears that bit up. so without further ad-, adew, adou, (ah~'dëw)...adieu(NO I DIDN'T LOOK IT UP. ...OKAY MAYBE I DID), here is chapter tieu_.

 **O -** **O - O - O - O - O - O**

Star slowly walked down the hall of a strange building that she had been told was a Hi School. She knew what a school was, but she had no idea how the word Hi could mean anything besides a greeting. She shrugged it off and continued walking behind her parents, mystified by the strange scenery around her. Some sort of fake marble tile lined the floor, and tall lockers lined either side of the hallways. The school seemed like a small village, really, as every room was its own building with streetlike hallways crisscrossing through them.

Star had never been much for schooling, since whenever a teacher couldn't be found for her, she was simply accompanied by the royal guard. She smiled, remembering how much fun she used to have back on mewni as a kid, being taught the basics of combat and how to properly finish off one's enemies. Those were good days, as compared to now.

She mulled over her memories as a child, before turning her attention to the dull, yet modern facility, that she'd be spending much of her time in. As she had been told by her parents.

" _It's not so bad...maybe I'll get to have fun here too._ " She thought quietly with a nervous look about her. It didn't look like much, and the few other teenagers she saw around her bore an expression shared by execution victims, but it would probably do. Her parents stepped into a small office adjacent to the main corridor and stopped once they were just inside. She followed eagerly, hoping to get this over with so maybe she could meet new friends here and start to enjoy herself.

A small, rather large man sat behind a desk clearly meant for someone in charge. Even though he clearly didn't look like someone to be using it. He wore an unamused expression at the dressed up individuals stepping into his office and listened half-heartedly to the people addressing him.

Star stood, bored, at the back of the room, though all of her anxious attitude quickly dropped as she stared at the wall. Ignoring the chatter of the adults behind her, she was captivated by the small switch in front of her. She wondered what trap would activate from such a small device and felt so tempted to flip it, she almost burst. She reached out tentatively and touched the plastic device with a grin. As soon as the small white bar flipped to the bottom, the lights went out in the room. She gasped and started flipping it madly but soon stopped as she felt eyes on her.

She looked back at her parents and the strange man who, simply put, looked like a tax collector. "And you said there was no magic on earth." She stated smugly. The principal looked at Star with some disdain before snidely saying "yeah, this isnt gonna work out." But just as soon as he said it, he was presented with a large chest full of gold and treasure that would make a millionaire sing. He leaned forward on his desk at lightning speed and grinned madly. "She is gonna LOVE IT HERE!" He shouted with his hand's thrust in the air.

Star paid them no mind and continued fiddling with the wall switch, captivated by how simply she could alter the amount of light in the room. Her father, however, was not as impressed and spoke coldly. "She's going to need, a guide."

O - O - O - O - O - O

Marco had spent much of his morning waiting for Star to jump out at him and tell him it was all a joke. To take him by surprise and end the stupid game. But as the morning progressed and he began to notice things repeating a BIT too perfectly, he slowly started to lose hope.

He wasn't stupid. He could tell when Star was pranking him. Sometimes. But right now wasn't one such time that he could tell. People were in the same place, doing the same things, and saying exactly what they had before. It was a little surreal, to say the least.

His upsetting realization that was edging closer to him was also frightening for another reason: This was the day star was meant to arrive. He remembered it well, because it was one of his favorite days spent with her. He recalled being terrified, yet captivated by her magic ability. Something that once seemed so terrifying now seemed as normal as the sunrise.

He wondered how exactly, if this was all really happening that is, he was going to go through with this. What would he say? What _could_ he say? If he did anything but play it cool, Star would certainly feel put-off by his presence. If she had accidentally cast another time spell that sent him here, it would make sense to just act natural until this was resolved. If it wasn't all a prank, that is.

He was suddenly pulled from his deep thought burrito, as a skateboard rode by a beautiful girl whizzed by him. He caught his breath for about the fiftieth time that day and stared, his mind racing a million miles per hour. "Jackie..." he quietly muttered. It had been almost a year since he had seen her, that fateful day she dumped him, but the wound was still fresh on his heart.

"What should I say to Jackie? She's probably still mad at me after-" he stopped himself. _"If this is really happening, she doesn't even know my name. No, she has to know my name, but, she doesn't remember anything... I could start fresh and make things right! I could sweep her off her feet! I could-"_ His mind hit a wall and froze completely, wrenching himself from another Marco-moment. "No." He silently whispered. "This isn't real. Even if it is, I can't let myself ruin things again. I won't make that mistake twice." He promised.

The bell rang and he made his way to class. He was constantly on guard but at the same time, he was nervously beginning to accept this strange scenario as his new reality. There was so much to process he was sure he'd burst at any second. _"What do I do if I mess up? What if things are different and Star doesn't like me? "_ he silently wondered. His heart beginning to ache.

He knew that his feelings for star were real. Or, as real as he figured they could be, after a short kiss in a picture booth. He shook it off. " _I was just trying to get us out of there. It was just a quick...thing... and nothing more."_ But he knew that was a lie. He had grown deeply fond of Star over the years. There was so much between them.

Their friendship had evolved so much, and they shared countless moments together. He was always there for her as a lifeline, and as her squire. She was dating Tom, of course, but that didn't mean their friendship was any less priceless. They had been through so much together.

He silently groaned at the thought that if this was real, then all of that...was for nothing. All of his memories with star never happened. " _The star I know could be gone..."_ He thought to himself. But just as soon as that idea popped into his mind, it was quickly extinguished by the simple fact that the Star he knew, his best friend, was somewhere in the school with him.

" ** _MARCO DIAZ TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE! MARCO DIAZ TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE."_**

He held his breath and slowly got up. This time, not saying a word. He walked to Miss Skullnicks desk and silently grabbed the hall pass with his eyes glued to the door. "Not even a goodbye taunt? I'm impressed, Diaz." Miss Skullnick growled. But her words were hollow to Marcos' ears. He needed to hurry. His legs couldn't move fast enough.

He needed to see his best friend.

Marco walked briskly down the hallway and stopped just outside the principals' office. He breathed a shaky breathe and knocked. The reverberations of the door echoed the thumping in his chest. "Come iiiiiinnnnnn!" principal skeeves dreamily sung.

Marco pushed open the door and there before him sat the most magical (got ya) girl he'd ever met. He drank in the sight of her long blonde hair and her stunning sapphire eyes. Her cream colored skin was accented by her rosy cheeks. Except it wasnt blush, there were two playful pink hearts perched on either one of her cheeks. She wore her same poofy princess getup and sat idly by, barely containing the boundless energy of a rebel princess.

"Marco! Did you even hear what i just said? Take star with you and show her around the school would ya! I'm on my way to the ice cream store," Principal skeeves said happily. "Daddy's gonna buy all 52 FLAVORS!"

The principal shooed both kids out into the hallway, locking the door behind him and walked away humming some sort of ice cream truck song. meanwhile, Marco stood before the princess sheepishly, caught between what ten thousand things he should start with.

"Well, uhm. My names Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension!" Star exclaimed with a giant rainbow that caught fire, dooming several woodland creatures. Marco quickly put it out with a fire extinguisher he had placed just outside the principals' office, shaking his head with a smile. "I know, Star," Marco barked sarcastically, with a grin hidden on his face. "Try to be more careful with your wand, okay?"

"What? How do you know I'm magical-" Marco cut her off with a sly whisper, "Star, I know all about you. You can drop the act already. I know you're trying to pull a prank on me." Star stared at him blankly and blushed slightly behind a flat expressionless face. His confidence wavered at the sight of her clearly confused eyes. "I've never met you before.." She whispered quietly.

 _"Marco, what if she's telling the truth... If this is real.."_ he thought silently. Maybe it wasn't just a prank. Deciding to do some damage control in the event that this was some accidental time spell, he spoke casually. "Sorry, heh, I must have you confused for someone else." He fibbed, holding out his hand. "Let's start over. My name is Marco Ubaldo Diaz." _"Also I think I like you and we've spent years together as best friends and there's so much I have to tell you!"_ He screamed silently to himself. "I guess I'm supposed to show you around? Or something?"

Star looked at the boy before her. She felt uneasy about how he seemed to know her, and more so by his clearly faked casual attitude. But she decided to let it go. She felt something odd about him, like she could tell him anything. Like she could risk her life for him and spend every day with him. _" **Like you've been kissed by hiiiim."**_ A silent voice from nowhere whispered. But the thought was gone before she could think about it.

She gazed into his brown eyes and saw a knowing, aged, and caring soul that would never deceive her. How she could tell, she'd never know. But she trusted her instincts enough to go with it just this once. "Yeah, I guess you are. What's that thing?" She asked, trying to move the conversation forward by pointing at a silver box that hugged the wall.

"That would be a water fountain, Star. And no. You dont bite it. It sprays water for drinking and it even keeps it cold." He said so matter-of-factly. Star wondered how on mew-... Earth, he knew she was going to attempt chomping on the strange box.

The two walked down the hallway, though it was mostly outdoors, as Star listened to Marco complain about being the 'safe kid'. All the while, steering her away from hazardous things strewn about her. He seemed confident and excitable, but she sensed something more. Like a hurt and scared boy was hiding just inside the one before her.

"I dont know, I just hate being called the 'safe kid'. Like, sometimes, Maybe i want a little _Danger_. in my life, ya know?" Marco tried to seem as confident as possible and his plan that star would react accordingly came to fruition. "Oh, well if you wanted some danger, why didn't you just say so!" Star exclaimed loudly as she twirled her wand and shot a bolt of magic at the floor.

Marco reacted quickly as a giant, venomous, and _v_ _ery_ angry moth spewed from the smoke. Clearly being summoned was not on its agenda today, but Marco didn't care. "Look out Star!" He shouted as he effortlessly jumped between the two and spin kicked the moth across the hall, startling a nearby student that was minding his own business. Marco took up a fighting stance and grinned with intensity at it, daring the moth to approach him.

It rose slowly and sprouted six spindly legs that seemed eager to grab any living thing that got close. Foam dripped from the corners of its mouth as it charged at Marco. He jumped forward to deliver the final punch when there was a loud ' ** _POOF_** '. The creature was zapped out of existence. Marco tumbled to the floor and tried to sit up, only to find a wand aimed at his face, and a nervous, but tough looking Star, standing behind it.

"What did you do that for! I had him!" He shouted indignantly, clearly not happy that his chance to kick put had been, quite literally, shot down. "I know you did. I wanted to see if you could handle him, but you fought it without so much as blinking." Star muttered. "How did you know who I am and how did you fight that thing so easily?"

Marcos face felt red hot as he got up from the floor, the wand never leaving its place, aimed right at his chest. "Well spending sixteen years fighting more Heckapoos than I ever thought could exist will do the trick." He chided calmly, hoping humor would calm her down.

It did not.

"How do you know who Heckapoo is!? What do you mean fighting Hackapoos?? More importantly, how do you know who I am!?" Star was fuming with anger, but at the same time; curiosity. She desperately needed to know what it was about this boy that seemed familiar, yet dangerous. Confident, yet scared. Isolated, yet completely at home.

"I can't tell you." He replied flatly, but with purpose. "If I did, I'd mess things up." Star looked at him with her nose wrinkled and her eyes peering deeply into his. "Mess what up? Why can't you tell me? How do you know me?" She demanded. "I dont know." Marco mulled, careful not to be too obvious. "I just. Look, it's a long story. I dont feel comfortable telling you everything but, I can tell you enough."

"Start talking." Star spat. Her eyes locked on his, and her wand locked on his chest. "Star." Marco began. "You're a fun, reckless girl who hates the idea of being held down by duty and her role as future queen. You love helping people and you never back down from something you set your mind to. Your best friend is a flying unicorn head, you dated a demon, and you like burritos, a food you've never tried, with so much sugar that it's practically sacrilege. Your family is a mix of untameable wild, and unimaginable tradition. And you're THE rebel princess who doesn't take no for answer, and always comes through for a friend."

Star looked at him, her face which held a powerful determined expression, now sunk a little in shock, and in curiosity. "H-how do you know all of that.." she whispered, just barely lowering her wand. "Star, I'm going to sound crazy, but please, trust me. A total stranger, all of just once. Can you do that?" Marco asked sincerely but cautiously.

"Fine," Star muttered, slowly lowering her wand and taking a step back. "Any funny business and I'll destroy you. So spill it, Earth guy."

"Its marco. And... well... I'm your best friend from the future!" Marco almost shouted the last words out so quickly, he squeezed his eyes shut for fear the words would blow up the moment they left his mouth.

"The whaaa?" Star shot back, surprised. He said he'd sound crazy but that's a bit much.

"The future. Today for you, years ago for me. I woke up this morning, and I'm back where we met and I have no idea why. You probably messed with time again, but I don't know." Marco stated in an honest and sincere way.

Star felt a strange feeling in the back of her mind that seemed to melt her worries and fill her with comfort. "Well, if I were to believe you, what would you want from me? I don't even know you." She asked in a low voice that seemed to want to know the answer to everything Marco said. His eyes dropped and he slumped his shoulders, not sure what to say. "I don't know. I dont want to mess everything up but, I guess I did anyway. I don't know what's going on, or why I'm here. I was hoping you'd have an answer, but, nobody does." Star looked at him and did something her whole body urged her not to do: She hugged him.

Marco's heart fluttered when he felt her warm arms around him. Her tight embrace and her sweet smelling hair were about all he could think about as he stood speechless. This was about the last thing he thought would happen. "Look," Star began, "I don't know what you expect, but I trust you. For whatever reason. So tell me what we can do. "

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE...AGAIN_**

 _So, I hope Im doing alright. I've never written before so im sorry if things are a little cooky for a few chapters. The first few chapters are going to be a bit slow, like the first five will be episode one and then ill work on making each chapter longer and encompass more..things..that happen. No spoilers, But I got some ideas for BMB. Anyways, have a great day! and thanks for reading!!!_ _BUH BYYYEEE!!!_

 _~ Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	3. Same day, Different story

Star released marco from the hug that she still couldn't believe she was giving him. She felt a wave of emotions boiling at the back of her head, and an even bigger ocean of questions. But even with every fiber of her being telling her that something didn't seem right, she couldn't shake the indisputable feeling that she felt safe. Something about his warm smile and his adorable mole was familiar. And comforting.

The boy she only just met stood before her awkwardly. Like even he wasn't sure that what was happening was the real deal. His brown eyes seemed nervous and worried. But past that, she could tell he was being sincere, and caring. "Marco." Star almost whispered. He shivered softly and stared back at her. Hearing his name from his best friend gave him goosebumps but he held firm. Sure that if he was honest, things would be alright.

"Im not sure if I'm really one hundred percent on board with this. I have more questions before anything else." Marco looked at her and his shoulders dropped, as though he could breathe a little easier. "Fire away." He breathed.

"How can I trust you?" Star stared at him, trying to read every detail about him, her nonchalant attitude was almost completely erased in slew of a serious and cautious air about her. "Right to the point huh?" Marco chuckled nervously. "To be honest Star, I dont know. I could tell you a number of things that would only make me seem more, off-putting to you. Frankly, I dont know why this is happening. One day im your squire and we're trying to mend mewni back together and the next.." He paused, the weight of his words dawning on him. "And the next, I'm here. Basically alone in my own life, trying to find a way to get my best friend back."

Star mulled over his words carefully. "Squire huh? Seems like I do pretty well for myself." She said shortly. She was usually a decent judge of character and she felt as though she could trust him, but something still didn't feel right. "I just want to know one more thing," She said carefully, hoping he really was someone she could trust in this new and strange world. "Why are you so desperate to be my friend?"

Marco was truthfully caught off guard. He was expecting her to ask about the future or quiz him about herself some more. He was sure he could just start with 'Chapter one, moms a poop head' and she'd believe him. But she would probably have been more creeped out than trusting. So he went with it.

"Before you came to earth, I was, just some kid who was always afraid to take on the world. You arrived and you brought out something in me I didn't know I had: A need for adventure." Marco looked down and felt himself blush ever so slightly as he pushed on. " I know that I'm 'just a human. I can't do a fraction of what you can. But I still braved the danger because you made every minute exciting. Every moment I spent with you, across dimensions and fighting bad guys and monsters, I felt like I could be more than just some 'Safe Kid' that was too afraid to have fun. You were fun. And I'm scared I'll lose that courage to be more than what I am. I'm scared that I'll lose you."

Star blushed as she thought carefully about his words and looked at him, his eyes avoiding her gaze. She felt like whatever happened, he needed her. And although she wasn't going to admit it, she was impressed by what she saw. He may have been a human, -which her parents informed her were fragile, slow creatures- but given the moth incident, he seemed plenty capable. And she felt like somehow, she needed him by her side.

"Alright, Diaz. I can buy into what youre selling," she said carefully while keeping her eyes on him. Marco perked up a bit and smiled. "But," she paused before continuing. "I think I need some space. I just got here and I don't need my parents thinking I'm already chasing boys around the 'Hi School'. So if you're telling the truth, I'm sure things will work out." she confidently smiled and started walking away, making Marco's smile drop slightly.

" _So, she believes me, sorta, and shes just gonna leave?_ " He thought to himself.

"Where are you going?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. "Well I'm going to look around, maybe, take in some Earth sights and see what's up around here. I'll, see you around okay?" Star smiled genuinely at him and began walking away as he stood, unmoving from his spot. His silence made her falter slightly until he broke it by calling out to her. "I'll see you around ' _Your Majesty'!"_ he said with mock sarcasm, and a smile beaming across his face.

"Not if **I** see you first Diaz!" Star called back happily as she walked away. _"Im sure he'll be fine. I mean, what am **I** supposed to do?"_ She thought to herself.

O - O - O - O - O - O

Marco began his long walk home shortly after Star disappeared from view. He had a lot to think about. There was a lot of history between the two and now he faced the daunting task of letting go. HIS Star- and all the memories that came with her- was gone. But it wasn't all bad. He could start over. Hopefully, avoid a few of the _embarrassing_ moments that plagued his thoughts. He stopped on the sidewalk and breathed softly.

 _"Some of those moments are what made our friendship.."_ He thought to himself. " _I can't just pick and choose what I don't want to go through again. That wouldn't be fair to Star, to map out her life for her."_

He pondered that closely as he continued walking. The orange sky almost reminded him of the twilight on Mewni. He hoped he got to see that again in the future. His new future.

 _"What about the dangers?"_ His frenzied mind tried desperately to keep up with his train of thought, which presently continued going warp speed in his head. _"What about toffee... And eclipsa. I could just warn her now and keep her safe."_ A sudden cold breeze blew through the street to remind him it was technically still winter. He worried silently that if he wasnt there for Star, she'd get hurt.

 _"I can't go through with losing her a second time."_ He thought finally. _"I'll keep her safe from the sidelines then. I can't control her fate, but I can keep her out of harms way as best I can."_

He thought about that with satisfaction. His mind made up that he'd try to do his best for her, no matter their standing. He walked up to his home street and closer to his house, his mind occupied with what he felt safe telling her, as he walked through his front door, closing it behind him.

Though he was deep in thought, he set his bag down and froze in place as he faced his parents sitting on the couch in front of him. Between them was a very familiar girl with a face as shocked as his, though for entirely different reasons.

Seconds rolled by without a word from anyone, with the tv softly blaring in the background. "Ahem, um. Marco...This is Star butterfly. I believe you two may have met? Seeing as you asked where she was this morning." Raphael stated uncomfortably. His wife shot him a look of annoyed sarcasm, though she looked as uncomfortable as him. "Uh, yeah dad. w-we um. Met today at school. I didn't think I'd see her here again." marco said. His throat swelled nearly shut as he realized what he said.

"Again, mijo? What do you mean?" Marcos father asked with a small smile curling, but a look of concerned curiosity nonetheless swept over his face. He decided to drop it for now so he didn't embarrass his son in front of their guest. "Anyways, Marco, Star is the new foreign exchange student whos going to be living with us!" Angie shouted excitedly.

"Marco Diaz!" Star suddenly broke the tension with an excited cry. "You live here too?? I assumed everyone here had the last name Diaz!" Marco looked at her, albeit a little shocked but he calmed down once he remembered this wasnt his first rodeo. Though she was the first guest to unintentionally return.

He slid his hands into his pockets and stepped closer to the couch. "Yeah, I live here, always have." He sighed calmly. He remembered how he reacted the first time. He remembered how upset star got when he didn't reciprocate her excitement to be roomies. He decided this time would be different, though he couldn't be too ecstatic. That'd just be creepy.

"Well, we figured we could use her excitement and high energy around the house!" Angie said loudly again, her excitement for this whole deal was almost enough, Marco noted. He chuckled and smiled at the three of them. "Kind of like a litter of puppies right?" He asked smugly, just daring Star to react.

But, instead of blasting the floor with laser puppies, she looked at him carefully. "I actually hate puppies," she said warily. Marco looked genuinely shocked and looked at the floor before looking back at Star. "Really?" He said, carefully evaluating his words in front of the group. "I woulda pegged you as a girl who absolutely LOVES PUPPIES," he said in a mocking tone. Her surprised look told him all he had already guessed.

Star was hoping to catch him in a lie, but he easily saw through it. She stared at him while his parents talked and she wondered just HOW much about her he really knew. She sighed, defeated and pushed it off. Maybe she could find out his true intentions later. For now, she had to get settled into her new home.

"Hey, Marco! Could you help me carry my stuff upstairs?" Star asked happily, hoping he didn't see through her. Nodding, Marco walked by her. "Yeah no problem", he replied as he began dragging her large trunk up the stairs. His parents shared a curious look but shrugged it off and enjoyed watching tv together.

Star reached her new room with ease and looked around, seeing all its hidden potential. Marco, however, didn't fair so easily, huffing her massive heavy trunk up the steps was hard enough. Then he dragged it all the way down the hall to her room.

"Well, there you go _your majesty."_ He mumbled, not happy with carrying such a large suitcase knowing star could have easily levitated it herself if she knew how. "Okay Diaz, so if you're _really_ from the future, what am i thinking right now?" Star asked mockingly but with a smile on her face.

"Star I'm pretty sure you know it doesn't work like that. But if I had to guess, I'd say youre about to Sparkle glitter bomb expand your room into a palace bedroom in the blink of an-" Marco was cut off by Star as she recited the spell and converted her small room into one fit for a princess. "Not bad Marco, I dont know how you know my spells but crowns off to you." Marco looked at her with a stunned and annoyed expression.

This was getting old. Sure, his story was out there, but he was being honest.

"Seriously!?" He shouted in a way that made star flinch for a second. She didn't expect him to blow up at her. "After everything I've said, everything I've opened up to you about, you still dont believe me!?" Marco demanded. He was fed up with Stars disbelief of the dilemma he was in, and tired of her nonchalant attitude that was eating him to his core.

"If you dont trust me then FINE. I'll go stay somewhere else since you can't be bothered to put yourself in MY shoes, but I'm expected to live with you at the drop of a hat!" Star didn't know what to say. She trusted marco and something inside Star told her that he was completely safe to be around.

"Marco, I just-" He cut her off. He was frustrated past his breaking point. "You've always trusted me. I was always there for you and now, you treat me like you-" Star cut marco off this time, finishing his sentence. "-Dont even know you.." Star whispered. Marco stood shocked for a second and huffed angrily.

Marco stormed out of the house as Star watched him walk down the street. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to trust him but she wasn't stupid. He could very well be an informed spy. Sent to take her wand or worse. She thought for a second before closing her eyes. _"He'd never try to hurt you... All he wants is to make you happy."_ Star thought to herself before suddenly snapping out of it as her eyes fluttered open.

"What the wha?" She silently asked herself. Star had been keeping this strange feeling tucked down but now, she couldn't ignore it. she felt like she knew all of this like the back of her hand. But, it was all so alien and foreign. She was honestly scared of the new world around her. " _Well it's not like I **wanted** to be here anyway." _she silently grumbled to herself. " _Heck, the only time I really feel at home here is when I'm around..._ " She stopped. This time they were her own thoughts that crept up on her and eased her nervous mind. "Marco.." She whispered to herself.

She stood up and went for the door, but she stopped short of it. Fixing her gaze on the floor, she blasted a white-hot bolt of magic at it, as a new litter of puppies emerged from nowhere. Their eyes shooting multiple beams of red hot light as they yipped excitedly. "Love puppies." She stated with warm finality.

She smiled gleefully before opening her bedroom door and walking out of her room.

 _ **Authors note**_

 _Hey all, I really appreciate the suggestions and reviews. Also, I got a Pm about my name, Yeah idk about Ronald Reagan. It was something weird me and my friends thought would be fun here. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, again sorry for spelling errors. Next chapter Ill use the app suggested to me in the reviews. thanks so much and I'll see you...In the next chapter...BUH BYYYEEE_

~ _Mr._ _Ronald Reagan_


	4. New Friends

Star walked down the stairs of her new home, eager to resolve the biggest issue she now faced: what she would say to Marco. She felt like there was more to him than she could discern with just a glance. Like she wanted to know more about what he knew. If he was really telling the truth.

She let that thought escape her, however, feeling in the back of her mind that there was no way someone could possibly be from four years in the future. It was creepy and almost frightening how he knew so much about her, yet she had never seen him before. Stranger things had happened in the universe and Star felt like maybe he deserved some benefit of the doubt.

" _Maybe I can test him more and see if he really does have something hiding,"_ She thought quietly as she made her way out the front door. Marcos parents paid her no mind, being blissfully engrossed with each others presence. Emphasis on gross.

Star pondered for a moment about what she could use to try and catch him red-handed but stopped herself. Remembering what happened last time she pushed her new friend too far, she decided to simply see more of what he was really about. There was clearly something strange about him, so a little prodding wouldn't hurt, right? "Well star," she thought out loud. "Here's hoping I'm very wrong about this" she chuckled nervously to herself.

O - O - O - O - O - O

Marco was stuck. He had been kicked out of the gas station that he had been shopping at, for 'causing a scene', as the attendants put it. "Hey, you think you have it bad?! Try dealing with twenty years worth of memories on top of fourteen more!!" He shouted angrily at a passerby. People gave him confused glances as he briefly continued to make a fool of himself.

The warm and inviting sun had quickly faded to a dark and not so inviting night. He held an empty cup in his hand and breathed a heavy sigh of indignation. "What am I doing. This is exactly the same thing that happened last time" he thought to himself. "I need to get out of here before…" his eyes grew wide with a realization he had all but forgotten. "Ludos army! I have to get to star!"

Marco quickly got up and threw his things away before turning around on his heels, only to have his deep brown eyes meet a pair of piercing sapphire blue eyes. "Star!" He exclaimed loudly, startling everyone close to him except for the amused, sheepishly smiling blonde girl standing before him.

"Are you okay? Did anything happen?" He asked worriedly, looking her up and down but seeing that she was fine. She looked around, frowning ever so slightly at his outburst. "Um, no? I actually came down here to talk to you" she answered softly. "Look, I don't know how this is supposed to work out. I was forced to come here and you were forced to come _back_ here. I'm sorry for upsetting you, and acting like you were crazy. You don't look like you have bad intentions, and if what you've been saying is true, then maybe being friends isn't such a bad idea. I don't really know a lot about Earth, but you do. You know a lot about me, and if I'm going to stay here, I'm going to need your help to navigate this weird place," she nervously proposed, her eyes practically glued to the ground.

The boy before her was silent for a moment, reviewing what she had said. "Wait, you still want to be friends?" Marco asked tentatively. "You believe me?" Star stared at him with a knowing and cautious look before crossing her arms. "Don't get too crazy on me, Diaz. Your story is preeetty crazy. And I need to know more about how you and I are supposed to work out. But, yeah……. I do."

Marco smiled and looked at the ground. "Well we should get moving before Ludo and his goons arrive. They're pretty harmless when we team up, but they can be dangerous." He said cautiously as if his own words might materialize and punch him in the face. Star stared blankly at him before asking, "Ludo? How do you-? Oh right. Well, I'm sure we can take him with your fighting and my magic right?"

As if on cue, a large rift appeared on the other side of the parking lot. This rift was black and green and as it slowly rose from the ground, it grew into a wide intimidating circle. Scores of various monsters that Marco recognized walked out of the portal, led by a small feathery creature with a sharp beak, black robes, and an intimidating staff capped with a winged eyeball.

Marco recognized the group easily and as he began to size them up he muttered, "why don't we go ahead and find out?" Star looked at the small but dangerous leader of the group. "Ludo, how did you know I was here?" she asked with an annoyed tone as she pointed her wand at them.

The small feathery leader glared at Star smugly before boasting, "Wouldn't you like to-" but Marco interrupted him. "Is buffrog spying on us?" He looked to the back of the group to see a very confused and muscular frog-like creature staring back at him." Ho Ho you do have him spying!" Marco called out as he defensively took a position in front of Star.

Ludo looked at the two with a shocked expression that quickly turned to a nervous chuckle as he tried to wave off the question. "What?? No no no he's um. Just an intern. Yes, that's right. We just- HEY!" Ludo shouted angrily, his frustration evident. "I don't have to tell you anything! GET THE WAND!!" He shouted at his minions who quickly began to charge the two teenagers.

Marco ran ahead and flipped forward, bringing his foot down on the face of the first monster he saw. Using the force of the kick, he launched into the air and brought a fist down on another monster face. He grabbed it and threw the beast through the window of a car before spin kicking a third monster in the gut and uppercutting it into the group behind them.

He easily sidestepped an ax that came crashing down into the concrete. He flipped forward into a ball and drove both feet out, straight into the chest of the monster that dared to attack. It flew backward, crashing into a door of another car, which crumpled like tin foil under its weight. Marco quickly spun himself around, gripping the handle of the ax and using the bending wood to launch himself, and a flying kick, straight up, into the face of a giraffe that looked downright murderous. As the tall creature fell over unconscious, Marco called out to his new, old friend to snap her out of her daze."Star! Come on! You're missing out!" He shouted. A determined smile was spread across his face as he glared at the next beast that dared to challenge his honed skills.

Star watched as the boy she only just met flew from creature to creature, taking them out with ease and determined flair. He had the fighting strength of ten men and wasn't even breaking a sweat. "So much for ' _Just a human.'_ I'm going to need such an explanation after this." She thought to herself before rushing forward into a group of monsters.

"Narwhal blast!!" She shouted loudly as her wand immediately glowed and shot forth several narwhals directly at her enemy. They could only watch in horror before being flattened by the massive whales. "Cupcake gem storm!" Star commanded as her wand exhumed a purple energy before shooting hundreds of guided desserts at her enemies.

She stopped to breathe for a moment and watched as Marco hit another monster repeatedly between its two head with a flat palm before throwing it over his shoulder into another monster. He dodged a mace that missed him by inches, grabbing its chain and effortlessly sending it reeling right back into another monster gut.

"Where did you learn to fight like that!?" Star called out, a wide grin on her face as she caught her breathe.

"It's called karate star!" He replied as he effortlessly chopped another monster in the ribs, causing it to double over.

She watched him continue fighting, clearly enjoying himself and winning without faltering even once. The way he handled himself confidently as though he knew that none of these monsters could defeat him.

After the last baddie was sent to the ground, both Star and Marco stood over a very frightened ludo. "Ugh. This is what you babies get for not working out!!" He shrieked at his fallen subordinates. "Come on already. Get back through the portal, all of you hurry up!"

Ludo watched as the last minion walked through the rip in space before turning back to the two that so easily defeated him. "I don't know how your earth boy protector could defeat my minions so easily, but rest assured. I will be back," he warned, through an angry voice that Star was certain was meant to be intimidating. Ludo began stepping through the portal before screaming back "This isn't over Star butterflaaach!!" He was cut off by the portal closing suddenly. Pulling him through and causing him to leave his horned helmet.

"Well, that was fun." Marco chided cheerfully with a smile beaming across his face. Star looked at him and smiled back, though she had questions that needed answering. "Where did you learn to fight monsters like that. And why do you know ludo?" Marco took a seat on a bench in the parking lot as he rubbed his shoulder. His body was clearly not used to doing what he's been doing every day.

"About a year from now, Heckapoo accuses me of stealing dimensional scissors that we got from your lovable friend Ponyhead." He said with sarcasm. "The only way to get the scissors back was to blow out the flame on her head. Of thousands of Heckapoos. It took me 16 years of fighting and training in her dimension, but I finally got a new pair of scissors."

He looked at her with fervor before continuing. "Coincidentally, right after I got them, you showed up. Apparently, only eight minutes had gone by in our dimension. So I came back just peachy, with all the experience."

Star looked at him with a tinge of amazement before a confused look spread across her face. "And, what about ludo?" She asked carefully, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer, but certain that Marco was the real deal.

He stood up and walked closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking deep into her eyes. "Star, I can't tell you everything. There's so much that I wish I could tell you. But there are going to be a lot of bad people who want to hurt you. And at some point, I might..hurt you." He felt his cheeks getting hot as he pressed further.

"But I'll try to keep you safe from what I can, while trying to make sure you still get to live your life. And I promise, this time around I won't do anything to hurt my best friend." Star looked at him and felt her cheeks turning the color of cherries before shaking it off and hugging him briefly.

When she pulled away the two started walking back home. Marco looked at Star and smiled nervously. "Also, don't worry about ludo. For now, he's pretty harmless. But we need to watch out for someone who's much worse." he said soberly, remembering the moment he thought he lost star forever.

"Everybody's pretty much worse than ludo," she said, laughing at the idea of someone weaker than him. Marco looked at Star as they walked home, she noticed his expression get darker as he glared at the ground. "Toffee, Star. He's, worse than anyone out there. You have no idea."

"Well if ya told me about it I'd probably have a pretty good picture." She prodded. Marco smiled and glared at her with mock annoyance. "You know that's not how it works, Star. I can't just tell you everything bc then things might happen differently."

Star slugged his shoulder playfully before grinning. "What's wrong with that? Maybe things could go better if things were different." She stated smugly. This time Marcos frown was real, his eyes not leaving the sidewalk. "Because then I couldn't keep you safe, Star. I wouldn't know how to." Star stared at him and noticed how he seemed genuinely worried. She smiled warmly and looked deep into his aged, knowing brown eyes. "Well, it seems like you did a pretty good job last time. I'm sure we could handle whatever happens this time around."

Marco thought about it for a second and smiled. She was right. No matter how bad it got, things always worked out for the better. And who knows. Maybe this time around, Toffee never shows face.

Marco looked at Star as they were almost home. Her beautiful face accented by luscious, long blonde hair. She looked just as stunning as she did that night in the booth. But with this, macro thought about how he'd handle their more, complicated moments. _"I have to let her walk her own path. I'd never forgive myself for taking advantage of her just because I know our future."_ He thought to himself. _"I'll let her choose her own path."_

His thoughts fell to the Blood moon Ball _"Which means I still can't let tom take advantage of her either."_ The school guidance counselor. The fake friendship that brought about their real one. _"I'll keep her safe. She may not need a hero, but someone has to be her guide."_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _So, I'm in love with this Grammarly keyboard. It's extremely helpful. Thank you for suggesting it: Noobl2. I hope you all enjoy, and if you have suggestions or comments, or just things you'd like addressed in this fic, please feel free to let me know. More is on the way soon. Buh Byyye!!!! :D_

~Mr. Ronald Reagan


	5. Scissor Craft Pt 1

The cool soft California air was kept at bay by the warm sheets and a soft bed that Marco rose slowly from. He felt comfortable with rising in his old bed. It wasn't like it was foreign to him. It had simply been so long ago that he woke up in the comfort of his own room, outside of mewni.

About 3 days had passed since the events in front of the gas station had left him with a new sense of purpose and drive. Star was still boiling with questions to ask him but now felt more comfortable with her new friend as each day passed. Marco slowly drifted out of bed and once again began his morning routine.

He looked around his old bathroom at the mess star had quickly brought with her in the past few days. A small smirk spread across his face as he remembered how frustrating it used to be. Now though, it almost seemed natural. He was used to it and went about his business despite the obvious blockade Star had built up.

Star woke up about as gracefully as a grizzly bear from hibernation. Her eyes were heavy and the corners of her mouth were pointed almost straight down. Last night had not been good to her. She still had her old bed, a sprawling achievement of comfort and warmth all by itself, but her dreams were plagued with scenes too horrible to forget. An endless sea of vile liquid that seemed to swallow her whole. A deadly decision that cost her everything. The screaming faces of her family as her kingdom was ravaged by a hungry power.

She shook her head and rose from her bed slowly, with much protest from her tired body. _"Just forget about the dreams, Star. You've beaten worse before._ she thought hopefully. As she moseyed about her room, gathering what she needed for the day and getting dressed, her thoughts fell on Marco. And what more information she could pry out of him.

"Buenos Dias mija!" Raphael spoke loudly, reading a newspaper in the kitchen. Though his eyes widened slightly and his smile faltered. "Star. you look like death. Did you sleep poorly?" He inquired. She nodded glumly before taking a seat at the table. "Bad dreams", she muttered softly before Angie placed a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Well, try to take it easy today. Stress can be terrible for growing teenagers" Angie said cheerfully as she walked back towards the kitchen. Star noticed they did everything cheerfully. Which of course wasn't a bad thing. Just maybe, it wasn't a good thing when she was sleep deprived.

Marco waltzed down the stairs and approached star at the table, taking a seat next to her. "Jeez star you-" he started before being interrupted. "-look like death?" she spat coldly. "Yeah, I didn't sleep well. But I'm feeling better. I'm sure once we get to school, things will be fine."

O - O - O - O - O - O

As the two walked down the outdoor hallway of their school, Star greeting everyone in the hallway, Marco racked his brain thinking back to what would happen today. _"I feel like this could be the day Star gets really sad because of oscar. No, I haven't had to go through the Monster arm problem. Also, I don't think they've met yet."_ He thought to himself.

 _"Not sure how I'm going to handle that problem. but I guess as long as Star doesn't get too upset, things will be fine."_ He furrowed his brow and thought about how upset she got over him. And how pointless her crush ended up being. _"Nothing I can do about that,"_ He thought to himself. " _Star will be fine. If things go south then I'll give her some info on how things turn out so she's not too upset."_

"MARCO!" Star shook him out of his deep thought. "Jeez, I could almost feel you thinking from here. What's the matter?" She asked earnestly. He looked at her with an almost annoyed, but knowingly playful face. "Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about your future is all." He spread his words like butter, hoping to tease Star, but it backfired.

"My FUTURE?!?!" Star squealed. What happens what happens what happens!!" Marco laughed nervously and keep walking with her. "Star I can't tell you that. I was just teasing you. Besides. You'll see in a few days."

Star stared at him with a pout. "Marco, that's how the future works. Can't you just tell me SOMETHING?" she demanded. He laughed and thought about it for a second. "Okay, I've got it. Todays the day pony head comes to visit." He said with an annoyed look on his face, but it quickly turned into a wide smile.

Stars eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she screamed an inaudible squeak of joy. "Pony head comes here?!" She shrieked. "When?!? How? Where?!" Marco looked at her and smiled. It had been too long since The three hung out like they did that night. He had grown used to pony head and was eager to have some fun. "Sometime tonight, dimensional scissors, and at my house, after I make nachos", he responded smugly.

"What do we do? Do we go to our suuper cool clubbing spot?" She asked with an anxious and excited look on her face. "Um. Oh, the bounce lounge" Marco rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, we go there and a few other places. But things get crazy so we end up running around the universe for a bit."

"What happens?" Star asked curiously. Marco furrowed his brow. "Oh, nothing We can't handle. You'll see. Cmon. We need to get to class before we're late." Star looked him as they walked back, thinking about what exactly goes wrong, and all the fun they would have prior to it.

The rest of the day was largely uneventful for Star. She went to her classes as she had done the few days prior. Mulling over Marcos words. She wondered what he meant by things getting crazy. But he had convinced her that things would be okay.

She was walking home with him when she wondered aloud for a brief moment. "I wonder if I date anybody over the next few years," she said nonchalantly, stopping for a second to realize what she said. This caught Marco off guard. He knew he couldn't tell her the future, given that it would change things drastically. But he figured telling her almost enough would ease her curiosity.

"Yeah, you date a few guys," he said, his cheeks burning and his words seemingly not wanting to form in his mouth. Star looked at him, with a hint of nervous curiosity as she almost frowned slightly. "A few?" she asked softly. "Why a few?"

Marco bit his tongue. Knowing he had already said too much and silently cursing Stars ability to twist his words against him. "Yeah. A few" He replied, his cheeks burning a red hue and his heart sinking into his stomach. "It takes you a while to find what you're looking for. But I guess eventually you found what you really wanted."

Star looked at him, trying to read his face, given that his tone eaked with an air of annoyance and impatience at his answer. "Do you not like him?" she asked, not knowing why knowing was so important. They had only just met but she knew she cared about his opinion.

"No, he's alright. Look can we not talk about this now?" he said, as his cheeks might explode from the pressure. Star looked at him, her curiosity almost tripled as she could tell he was blushing. She worked up the courage to ask another question. "Did you, like me?" She was blushing almost as much as Macro now but she knew she wanted the answer.

Marco felt his heart stop, but he looked at the ground and let a tired and annoyed expression leave his face. She couldn't tell, but his mind was set on one answer.

"No. We were just friends. Nothing more, Star." he said with finality. "I never saw you like that."

She looked at him and frowned a little. She knew he was hiding something but she knew if she pushed harder, he'd get mad again. So she dropped it and they walked the rest of the way in silence. Though there was an air of disappointment. From both of them.

Marco had just finished making nachos and presented them eagerly to Star. "Feast your eyes Star. The greatest food in the universe!" She looked at them and beamed at the amazing triangular food that graced the platter they were seated on. "Marcooooos, super awesome nachos!" She said with more excitement than the words could handle.

She was about to take a bite before she noticed Marco staring at the door. "What's wrong?" she asked curiously. He looked at her and smiled. "Pony head should be here in a sec. Try not to tell her about me being from the future alright? I feel like only you should know about it okay?"

She looked at him and nodded slowly. Understanding that there was some gravity to what he asked. Just then, the doorbell rang and Marco eagerly walked over to the front door after setting the nachos down.

He opened the door and waited before a floating unicorn head hovered from around the corner, clearly failing at trying to surprise him. "Hows it going po- uh, youuu?" Marco asked, almost faltering.

"What up...uh home fries?" Ponyhead asked sheepishly, not expecting the boy in front of her to catch her in her own game. "Oh my GOSH!! PRINCESS PONYHEAD!" Star yelled excitedly, her eyes once again almost bulging out of her head. "It's so good to see you again!"

"What up gurl. We're going out tonight. Are you ready to make some BAD choices?" Ponyhead asked excitedly. Star smiled eagerly and gestured to her Earthbound guide. "Absolutely. But we should totally bring Marco."

Ponyhead looked at the calm and collected boy next to Star. She scoffed "Gurl are you sure you wanna bring THIS square? I don't know if he can handle it." Marco smiled smugly and spat back "Oh I can handle it. I'm just hoping you make tonight worth my time. And. Yours." He finished with a dry tone.

Ponyhead looked at him and frowned like she was worried about something. "Gurl where did you find this Earth Turd?" Star smiled and pulled the two closer and said: "He's my guide on earth and my best friend, duh."

Marcos smile faltered slightly and before anyone could say anything he gestured his hands in the air defensively. "On Earth, is what she meant. I'm sure you two are better friends in general." He sighed as Ponyheads demeanor seemed to soften.

"Alright then! Well, what the hay gurl. I guess we can bring this little dude along. As long as he keeps up with us that is." She flashed a smile and spat out a pair of red-handled scissors with a huge gem at the cross blade. "You have a pair of dimensional scissors?!" Star shouted eagerly, a wide toothy smile spread across her face like a bridge between her two pink hearts.

"Ugh, jealous!" Star shouted with more excitement than thought humanly possible. Pony head flashed a smug grin. "That is if your friend here can handle other dimensions," Ponyhead added. Marco smiled and straightened his signature red hoodie. "Of course I can handle it. Are we gonna get moving or are you just keeping us here for hype?"

Ponyhead hovered, shocked, for a moment before tearing a deep pink hole through reality. " Alright B-fly, let's see what he can handle!" The three rushed through the rift as ponyhead looked around nervously. The moment their portal closed, another cleaner, darker blue rift opened in nearly the same spot.

Three large muscular figures stepped out, clad in leather jackets with straps across the chest, leather boots, and darker cargo pants. Their faces were covered in masks with a large mesh screen for a mouth and glowing red eyes. The one who appeared to be their leader stepped forward and analyzed the glittery ground beneath them. "She was here." He said with finality before opening another portal.

Marco, Star, and Ponyhead each fell through a cloudy ceiling towards the hard floor of the club they had gone to. There were dancers scattered about the floor below and columns of cumulonimbus dotted the area around the dance floor. Marco noticed a soft landing spot but decided to chance his luck. Star and ponyhead landed softly on a cloud-like couch as Marco hit the ground, and rolled into a steady landing, before dusting his knees and looking around.

Both Star and Ponyhead let their mouths fall open as he straightened his hoodie. "Where did Earth turd learn to do that?" Ponyhead asked incredulously as they both shook the surprise from their faces. "Oh, you know. He's umm, been around that's all. just doing earth stuff." Star chided nervously.

Ponyhead looked as though she was about to say something before Star cut her off. "OH MY GOSH, YOU GUYS LOOK!!! A PHOTO BOOTH!!" She dragged the two over to it before Marco wrestled his hand from her grip. "Star I think I'm gonna sit this one out. Photo booths aren't really my thing.

Star looked at him with a surprised expression before Ponyhead started moving towards the booth. "Whatever Earth turd. Cmon star we got photos to take!!" Star followed ponyhead into the booth but not before looking back at Marco one last time. He looked pale and wouldn't meet her eyes.

As the two entered the booth and closed the curtain, Ponyhead got close to Star and hissed "Alright B-Fly. Spill it. Whos the Earthling?" Star looked at her with a surprised face and fumbled for words. "O-oh you K-know. H-he's just a guy showing me around Ear-" Ponyhead stopped her and stared harder as she spoke. "Gurl you know that ain't what I meant!"

"I wanna know who is he to you?" she mumbled, though her eyes showed concern for her friend. Star looked back at her and frowned slightly as she spoke. "I don't know yet. He's my best friend I guess."

Before Ponyhead could press any further, the music in the club stopped. Both girls poked their head out of the booth and saw the three muscular strangers who had apparently been chasing them. Marco had taken a battle stance before them and had positioned himself between the booth and the mysterious strangers.

Ponyhead gasped and hid back behind Star and mumbled "Star, those guys are bad news. They've been chasing me." Star turned to ponyhead and glared at her. "What do you mean chasing you? Why? And why did you bring Marco and I?" she hissed.

"Well, um. You see Star, I haven't been totally honest. These goons are from St. O's. They want to take me away and I wanted one last night with mah best friend before I got sent away."

Star looked her in horror. "You mean, they're from St Olgas??! Ponyhead why didn't you tell me?" Star glared at her before stepping forward. "You owe us an explanation after this, " she spat. Ponyhead looked genuinely worried as her friend went to stand beside Marco.

"Wait, you guys should take these," Ponyhead suggested, handing her scissors to star. She looked ready for a fight but deep down she was scared out of her horn. Star looked down at the scissors before handing them to Marco. "Gurl! Wha-" She started but Star cut her off. Determined eyes had replaced the cheerful ones she wore only minutes ago. "Marco will know what to do with these. I trust his judgment," she said coldly, glaring at ponyhead.

Just before Ponyhead could speak, there was a rumble in the bounce lounge. The music stopped and the lights flickered as it shook. Like someone turned the bass all the way up and let it ride. A sickly green rift opened slowly in the middle of the dance floor, sparks flying from it as if the rift itself was angry. A lone figure stepped through. Before it closed harshly. Like it couldn't wait to be rid of it.

It had a skull embellished helmet like Ludos, only this one seemed as though it were silently caught screaming in pain. The lone figure wore a studded leather jacket that eerily seemed to have specks of dried blood on it, with multiple spikes protruding from the shoulders. Two elongated swords hung around the waist of torn leather pants. Rugged boots capped in black steel completed the look along with a mask of wrapped fibers that hugged the figured face. Two bright, glowing, and hateful eyes seemed to crest out from behind the fabric like two suns rising in hell.

"Um. Marco I know I probably shouldn't ask but, is this the part where things go a little..crazy?" Star whispered to her friend. Marco seemed just as shocked at the figure standing before them. "I-I don't know, " he choked. "Star this is bad. I've never seen this guy before!" He held the pair of dimensional scissors firmly in his hands before pulling the two blades apart, silently hoping he was doing it right.

The two scissor blades sparked harmlessly before growing to the size of short swords. Marco breathed softly and turned to the figure, as the three goons also turned to face this new foe. "Who are you?" He shouted.

There was no reply. He frowned and furrowed his brown before calling out again. "What do you want?"

The figure slowly pointed a thick, rough finger, at Star. Marco felt the color drain from his face as he grit his teeth. "Oh, you're gonna have to go through me first, buddy," he spat coldly.

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE_**

 _Don't worry, the next chapter is right about to upload. I hope yall aren't weirded out by some deviation but Id like to make this story more my own. Please leave a review and enjoy what comes next!!_


	6. Scissor Craft Pt 2

Ponyhead hovered forward and shouted at the three goons. "Hey! That guy kidnapped me! Hes the one who took me from St O's," she fibbed.

The three goons looked back at the figure and charged towards it. Though all three teens were surprised to see the stranger not budge an inch as they charged. Star grabbed Marcos arm and looked at him. "Marco, If you don't know who this is, we should try to run. Those guys can handle him right?"

Before Marco could respond, the figure bolted towards the three goons and jutted his palm forward. A thick wave of green magic slammed into them and shot them into a wall. Battered and broken machinery and wires were thrown everywhere, oil staining the floor.

Marco and Star winced at the sight, feeling the force of the hit from where they stood. "Star we cant run. Those goons got us last time and he just blasted them into oblivion!" Star turned pale and gripped her wand. It glowed, as if eager to fight. "Okay. how do we do this?" she asked angrily. Her cheek marks turned to skulls and her eyes spelled death.

"Ill rush him, and you use magic to keep him at bay. Ponyhead, you distract him and keep him busy while we try to take him out." Star and Ponyhead nodded in agreement before all three faced the mysterious figure. "Ready? Go!" Marco yelled as he ran forward.

Ponyhead flew around in front of the man, yelling at him to 'Catch me if you can creep face!' as Star began sending volleys of spells at him. "Cupcake gem cannon!" she yelled as her wand glowed a bright purple, shooting a stream of rock hard gem cupcakes.

The stranger merely swiped his hand as a wave of green magic deflected Stars attacks harmlessly to the side, blasting tiles and bits of wood out of the dance floor. All of the other patrons and the club owner had fled so there wasn't much to worry about in terms of collateral.

Marco kept running towards the stranger but stopped as it pulled out its two swords. They easily resembled Earth scimitars but glowed a vile green around the razor sharp edge. Both swords spat green sparks from their tips as the man dragged them on the ground. "Oh, it's on pal!" Marco spat angrily as he resumed his charge. "Star! Get back!" He shouted as he neared the figure in the distance.

Star backed away from the figure after sending a streaming bolt of rainbow at him, which again was deflected around it. Marco was about to reach the man as he swiped his scissor blade through the air, creating a portal. He dashed through it and appeared behind the figure, and brought his sword down hard.

The figure immediately held a scimitar above his head and both metals bit into each other as red and green sparks flew in every direction. Marco doubled back and landed on his feet as the figure readied its weapons. Marco held up both blades and charged, swiping one sword up and the other across the figure's chest. But it deflected both attempts with ease and returned in kind.

Marco parried one blade from slicing into his shoulder and dodged another attack that would have stabbed into his gut. He rocketed both scissor blades forward and thrust upwards, hoping to catch the figure off guard as he sent a kick directly into its stomach. The stranger backed up, holding a blade to protect its midsection before swiping his scimitar towards Marcos' chest. It bit into his hoodie after a failed parry and created a gash in Marcos skin. The burning green edge hissed as if it enjoyed doing the damage.

Marco clutched his chest and dodged a Spartan kick to the chest before another blade swiped downward. He brought up his sword and caught the strike but he had to use all his strength to avoid losing his grip. The stranger's second scimitar thrust forward as Marco brought up his other blade to parry. The scimitar dragged against the blade and slide across Marcos' forearm, slicing open his skin as it hissed again. _"I have really got to work on my body when this is over"_ he thought to himself as he bit back the searing pain.

"Ponyhead! Marco needs our help!" Star shouted as she started running towards the two. "Uhm, gurl we all need help right now! This dudes gonna kill us!" Ponyhead shouted to her friend.

Star gripped her wand and spun before sending a giant rainbow bolt through the air. It found its mark and sent the stranger reeling as he clashed with Macro, keeping the boy at bay. She ran closer to the figure and just before she could deal the finishing blow of a warnicorn stampede, it sent an open palm straight into the ground. Star could barely react before a wave of sickly green magic shot out in every direction, blasting her backward into a wall. She dropped to the ground and tried to move but her body wouldn't respond.

"Star!" Marco screamed as he started to rush towards her. But the figure stepped between the two and held both scimitars at Marco as if to dare him to cross blades again. Before Marco could charge, a wave of rainbowed energy shot out from the ceiling and collided with the figures back. "Yeah take that, creep! That'll teach you to mess with princess Ponyhead!" She shouted as she flew around the air above them.

Marco saw his opportunity and took it. He lunged forward and swiped downward to create a portal. He appeared next to the figure and feigned a strike to its left side. It guessed where Macro would strike and held up its sword in an almost mockingly casual way. But before the blades could cross, Marco used his strike to open another portal and thrust his free sword into it.

There was a second of silence before the figure hissed in pain from the dimensional blade spouting from its right leg. Marco span around, pulling the blade from the rift, and sent a reeling kick into its chest. It fell backward and rolled before righting itself and standing ready. Purple blood oozed from its right leg as it eyed the red-clad boy in front of it.

"You're NOT taking Star. I should end you right now for hurting her!" Marcos' voice echoed throughout the bounce lounge as the figure stood unmoving. It eyed Macro down, its eyes full of hate. A few seconds passed before it charged at him.

It swiped both blades downward in an X, creating a rift and disappearing into the bright green rift.

Marco stood anxiously waiting for an attack but lowered his guard when there was no sign of the strange figure. He looked up at ponyhead before turning wildly to Star. she sat below the cracked wall and was clutching her shoulder. "Star! Are you okay?!" he shouted as he ran towards her. She slowly held a thumb up and stood as Marco approached.

"Yeah, I'm good. What about you? You-" She stopped and looked down at his chest and arm before looking wide-eyed back up at him. "Marco! You're bleeding!" Ponyhead floated down and eyed his wounds and spoke softly. "Jeez man. You mean more business than you let on. Star, who is this? And no double-sided answers. No one on earth can do this kinda stuff."

Star glanced at Marco then back at pony head. Then back to Marco before speaking just above a whisper. "Well, hes actually from-" Her words were cut short by the sound of a portal opening. "It's time to give it up cupcake." was heard as a large Unicorn head, easily as big as a small car, floated angrily through.

"Daddy?!" Ponyhead shouted. King ponyhead spoke impatiently. "Its time to stop run-" His words were halted merely by the sight before him. A bruised and battered Star, and cut and bruised boy in a red hoodie wielding two dimensional scissor blades. "What is the meaning of this?" His voice boomed throughout the club, rattling debris and collateral damage.

The three teens filled him in on what happened. From a surprise pony, to three guards cornering them, to a strange and very dangerous figure that attacked them before being injured and sent away.

"Are you three alright?" he asked. His voice laden with a concerned tone. Star answered him bravely though found the words were confusing even to her, given her current state. "Were okay King Ponyhead. If it weren't for Macro, I don't know what would have happened."

The king looked them over and diverted his eyes to Marco. He squinted at the boy as if assessing if it were true. "Thank you, Marco. I am forever indebted to you for saving my daughter. I will be taking her to St. Olgas now. She will be safe there." Ponyhead opened her mouth as if to protest but was quickly silenced.

"There will be no butts, Pumpkin. My decision is final." He turned his gaze back to Star. "And you, do your parents know you're here?"

Star bit her lip and looked around as if looking for an excuse. "Well, I'm actually not supposed to leave earth. I'm supposed to be training with my wand there," she replied meekly. As if one wrong word would give her the same fate as Ponyhead.

King Ponyhead looked at her and sighed. "I should tell them to come collect you. Clearly, you can't be left alone." Marco looked as though he was about to protest but Star cut him off.

"I'm safe on Earth. I'm going to keep training. And I have Marco to keep me safe. He won't let anything happen to me, I promise." She stated. Though she noticed Marcos surprised expression and slight blush. Star beamed him a grin and faced King ponyhead. "Please don't tell them about this."

King Ponyhead thought for a moment before turning to leave. "Very well. But please be more careful. And I expect you to inform them about any more. Incidents. Good luck to you both."

Ponyhead hovered over to star and gave her bestie one last hug. "I'm gonna miss you Star," she started, before turning to her other new bestie. "I'm gonna miss you too, Marco. Keep star safe until I get back. Because if you don't." She warned. "now I know where you live." She turned and went through the portal with her father, the two disappearing along within it.

Star turned to Marco and eyed his wounds again. "We need to get you fixed," she said, though she seemed more concerned about the two scissor swords he was clinging to. She looked at him, staring into his eyes before speaking softly. "Where did you learn to do all of that?" He looked at her carefully and decided she deserved an answer.

"Well, I told you about the years I spent with Heckapoo. I learned how to Swordfight, battle mercenaries, and I learned all about the scissors I was chasing after," he said bravely, hoping it was enough for Star. She looked at the blades as he put them together. They shrank back down and fit easily into his pocket.

"Who was that guy? Why was he after me?" she asked. An edge of fear and an extra shine in her eyes told him she was about to lose it. He grabbed her shoulders and hugged her, hoping it would help her before answering. She hugged him back and waited for a reply.

"Star I have no idea who that was. I've never seen magic like that or swords like that. We need to be careful in case his sorry hide comes back." He felt a wet spot on his shoulder and heard Star sniffle softly.

She spoke in a hushed tone and her voice wavered. "Thank you for helping us, Marco. I'm so sorry you got hurt and I'm sorry for putting you in danger." Marco held the back of her head and let her cry for a moment before speaking. "It's okay Star. I'm fine. really. I would fight ten of those guys just to keep you safe. You're my best friend after all."

She sniffled softly and pulled away before wiping her eyes. "Thank you marco." She smiled a little and held her wand before looking around. "We should probably get out of here. They're gonna blame the two teenagers alone in here."

Marco smiled and held up his newly earned scissors, trying not to wince as his wound buckled. He cut a portal through space and they both stepped back into the kitchen in Marcos house. His parents were out on a date, so the two began dressing their wounds.

Star looked at marco nervously as he assessed his bandages and began making more nachos as the last ones had gotten soggy. She noticed how quietly he was working and smiled to herself. "Did you always used to go berserk when I got hurt?" She said sarcastically.

He looked back at her and smiled. "Usually yeah. I once punched straight through a bad guys heart after I thought I lost you." He said quietly. Not caring if she knew a tiny bit too much.

She looked at him with a surprised expression on her face before smiling and grabbing an almost soggy nacho, munching on it eagerly. "Well, this time I'll try not to die on you. I promise."

He glanced around the room and placed the nachos in the oven to melt the cheese. "Star. I may not be able to tell you much, but I can tell you that as long as I can help it, I won't let anyone hurt you." She smiled at that and looked at the new scissors that sat on the counter. "Well, I'm glad I have a friend that can back me up when I need it."

Marco looked at her and faltered for a moment. He began to think about all the danger of the world they would face. And all the heartbreak. He wondered just how much he was willing to let her endure, for the sake of not robbing her experiences from her. A soft ding was heard to alert the two that their favorite food was ready.

He pulled the freshly warmed nachos out of the oven and sat opposite to star, setting the tray between them. "Don't worry star. I'll always have your back," He said softly as the two began munching on the delicious triangle food of Earth.

AUTHORS NOTE

Wow. Helluva long chapter. I'll split it into two parts and release them at the same time. I hope you all enjoy and feel free to drop a review if you like. I'll try to respond to all of them. which is pretty easy for now. HAVE A GOOD ONE!!


	7. One Call Away

**_Authors note_**

 _So, I'm going to do a bit of a time skip over some material that isnt extremely plot sensitive. The story will continue to deviate in its own way and I REALLY hate to do time skips on my first Fic. But I think in the long run it will help. I have a lot of stories to cover after all. And Soooo much material to go through so don't expect it to end anytime soon. Hope you enjoy and leave a review for me! I'll respond in kind ;)_

It had been a long and nerve-racking two weeks. Marco rubbed his left arm, which had healed nicely since his fight with the mysterious guy at the bounce lounge. His gaze fell to his right arm which still felt sore from the incident a few days ago when Star turned his arm into a monster. Again. It was still largely unclear what would come of a dormant curse in someone's arm, but so far, so good.

He got up from his desk where he had spent a few hours studying material he had long forgotten, and decided he could use a good wash. He walked out of his room and into the bathroom to take a quick shower before bed, and as he undressed, he glanced in the mirror at his upper body. He had been working hard in his free time to get it toned and back up to speed so he could be at his fighting best once again.

But he frowned, noticing for the hundredth time, the large pale scare that crossed his chest. He winced at the thought of the green blade that pierced his skin. As he looked lower he could see that his stomach has become more rigid and firm over the time he'd been here. It wasnt anything close to Heckapoos dimension, but it was a bit of a good start. He reached down and felt the muscles coming to fruition all over his torso and smiled proudly at his progress.

Remembering his time chasing for his scissors in another dimension, back when he had his hot bod, he thought of Nachos. And all the adventure he had lived through. As he stepped into the shower a smile crept across his face at the hopes of seeing the two people he met on his personal life-changing adventure.

Meanwhile, across the house in her room, Star sat idly. She didn't care too much for homework and had rushed through it as quickly as she could. She laid back on her bed and wondered silently about her future. After meeting Marco and seeing his predictions come true, she knew deep down that he was telling the truth, despite how far fetched it all was. Though his somber and worried expressions were contagious as he dodged every question and avoided spilling the beans.

She had grown fond of him, after all of the altercations they had been through recently. From the mysterious man in the bounce lounge and to an old exchange student returning. She thought back on the misunderstanding at the football game and the incident with Marcos' arm. _"Hopefully hes not still mad about that,"_ She thought silently.

Star had been through so much with Marco in the past few days, she wondered if he was unhappy, reliving all of this over again. She decided not to dwell on it too long, however, given that Marco always seemed to be in a better mood when she was around. She had noticed he had always seemed to look forward to whatever adventure was next. _"Even if he doesn't tell me about them."_ She pouted.

Star sighed and sat upright. Even though she had nothing to worry about with Marco, she still worried about when this 'assassin', as she put it, would return. Truthfully, it scared her silly. Not knowing if he might be lingering around any corner or hiding, watching her. But she smiled softly as she reminded herself that as long as she and marco stuck together, they'd both be safe.

Before she could think too hard about what dangers were out there, her mind fell on something else from that night. _Marco was really upset about stepping into that photo booth. And he never told me why._ She thought. Granted she didn't have the courage to ask him in more detail, but she knew it was something important. His cold expression and his clear change in body language spoke volumes.

At that moment, she heard marco leave the shower and walk across the hall to his room. A smile beamed from her face as she thought about getting some info out of him about the issue. _Maybe he almost dies in one. I wonder if he's just claustrophobic or has bad breath. " **Maybe he kissed you**_ a voice whispered in the back of her mind.

Star stopped dead in her tracks before she reached her door. She had sometimes been having second thoughts about things regarding marco, but she knew she just felt a thought in her mind that wasn't her own. She frowned slightly, wondering why she'd think something like that before pushing forward through her door. She could worry about split personalities later. For now, she was all business.

Marco was about to settle in for bed as he heard a small, polite knock on his door. He opened it slowly and was surprised to see Star standing there. He grinned affectionately and let her in. "Hey Star. I almost didn't think it was you. You normally don't knock on doors." Star smirked at him, remembering how often she'd kick doors open back home too, much to her mother's dismay.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something. It's okay if you don't want to answer, but I just wanted to ask anyway," she said softly. Marco let his smile falter as he sat at his desk and motioned for Star to have a seat. She sat on his bed and looked around, taking in the look of his room before letting her eyes fall back to her Earth guide.

She pursed her lips before taking in a deep breathe. Like she was nervous the words would get caught in her throat.

"Marco, why do you get so weird about it whenever I ask about you and I in the future? Did something bad happen that you're not telling me about?" She looked at him and expected a solid refusal to cooperate, but he just sagged his shoulders some. Which wound up worrying her more.

He looked at her with eyes that held a sense of hurt, pain, and longing as he spoke in a hushed voice. "Star, you and I make mistakes in our lives that wind up hurting us. That's just how life works for us, I'm afraid." She sat at the edge of his bed, looking at him before pushing, "Am I one of your mistakes?"

Marco sighed again and looked around, hoping something around him would ease the tension in the air before answering. "Star, you're the best thing that ever happens to me. I'd never think of you as a mistake I made. But I do make mistakes that make things hard for us. For you. And then later, myself."

Star blushed, looking at him like he had avoided every bit of her curiosity. " _T_ _ypical,"_ she thought to herself. _"I'm never going to get a real answer out of him. It's just like Glossaryk."_ "Marco, you don't have to be afraid of making mistakes. But I do feel like I deserve to know more about my future if it's going to hurt me." She got up and started to walk out as Marco stood up to stop her.

"Star, if you ever need to tell me something important, even if it's painful, or embarrassing, or scary, don't be afraid to tell me, okay?" She looked back and him with an almost hurt expression. "Ditto, Diaz," She muttered as she walked out of his room and closed the door. He sat on his bed and held his hands in his head.

 _I won't force her to do anything out of the ordinary. But I can't let her bottle up her emotions like last time._ " He laid back on his bed and thought to himself. " _Besides._ _To_ _morrow she meets Oscar. She'll fawn and I'll do my best to make sure she doesn't get hurt._ Though he thought about what had just transpired and wondered silently if he made the right choice.

It would be so easy to just tell her. But he knew that one of two things would happen. She'd either reject his feelings like in the booth and treat him differently, or she would just see him as taking advantage of her, given his knowledge of the future. He refused to do something like that to her, instead of letting her make her own choices.

He sighed at his dilemma and decided it wasn't worth worrying about, given that she already left. It wasn't his choice to make. He'd never take advantage of her. No matter his feelings. Though a smile began to curl as he thought to himself. _She eventually sees me as something more._ _As long as it's her decision, I won't sway her judgment."_

He thought back to how those types of actions helped her during mewberty. Though he frowned at the thought of how those actions could have put Star in danger at the blood moon ball. Another problem to deal with for sure, he thought to himself as he drifted to sleep.

O - O - O - O - O - O

A day had passed and things had gone about as well as Marco could expect. Star had been at school with him when that damned god awful music pierced the air.

Oscar sat atop his car and was playing his keytar, practically terrorizing the school with his horrendous playing. Everyone was screaming to avoid the awful sound. That is, everyone except for Star.

She was captivated by the off-key tones, the ear piercing notes, and the bad boy with a record that had been playing them. His long hair covered his eyes, but not his smug smile at the rhythm he was attempting to keep. Star, however, found all of this absolutely perfect. She had run up to his car and spoke to him, albeit to deaf ears. Tone deaf clearly.

She left Marcos cell phone number stuck to his keytar and happily skipped away. Though marco could tell that her happy go lucky demeanor had quickly left her as the day went on. She had spent most of the afternoon tucked away in her room after taking Marcos phone with her upstairs.

He suspected things were going about as well as last time when he didn't see her for a few hours. His mind fell to the previous attempts at cheering her up. From clowns, stunts, all the way to coaxing Ludo to try and steal the wand.

With a shudder, he planned his next moves carefully. This time he'd stay clear of having them drop by. He had to think of another way to cheer her up. He thought about how Oscar would eventually call, but he knew that it was a pointless venture as Star would never really find a lot of value in him. Still, though, her choice is her choice.

He stood up from his desk and walked over to Stars door. The lights were off inside her room, so he figured she was still waiting with baited breathe for the "musician" to call her.

He slowly opened her bedroom door to find her laying in her bed in a curled ball, the phone lying inches from her face. Her backpack by the foot of the bed and the fact that she wore her day clothes told him that she hadn't budged since she got home.

Marco was about to approach her before she turned over to face him, a glare as clear as day told him that she wasn't happy. "When is he going to call," she grumbled in a no-nonsense tone. Marco stood by her door sheepishly before taking a few tentative steps into her room.

He sat softly on the side of her bed, looking down at the sad mess that lay curled up by his cell phone. Breathing softly, he tried to console her. "He'll call, Star. Eventually. I can tell you that much. You just have to be patient. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Star frowned harder, which seemed downright impossible. "You could tell me if it's worth it," she spat. Marco sighed and looked around her room. Noticing the finer details he hadn't noticed before. The massive bean bag chair, her state of the art mirror contact, and various other intricate pieces of furniture.

"You know I can't tell you that. You have to see things for yourse-" Star cut him off by sitting up and hugging him, which took him completely by surprise. She squeezed him harder until he reciprocated, speaking in a quiet tone. "I don't want to wait, Marco. I don't want to be hurt and learn from mistakes. I just want to be happy," she grumbled over his shoulder as tears began to form.

Marco felt a pain in his chest as he hugged her back and stared blankly across the room. " _What's going on? This didn't happen last time...did she really feel so strong about Oscar? Or...did I mess things up_ ," He thought to himself.

"Star, I don't want to see you like this but I can't just tell you the future. If I mess things up, then-" But Star cut him off again. "Then what?" She said, sniffling over his shoulder. "What's so bad about knowing what's going to happen?"

Marco rubbed her back and tried his best to keep from spilling it. "I guess I'm just selfish, Star. I'm afraid of what might happen if you don't do things like last time. I don't know what will happen. Things could go worse and you could get hurt more.

Star pulled away and looked him in the eye. Her once beautiful sapphire blue eyes were red and puffy. "Worse than what? Does he not call? Does he reject me? Does he break up with me after a day?" She spoke frantically, desperate to know.

"You reject him, Star." Marco spilled the beans, tired of seeing her so hurt. "You go out with him and you turn him down. I don't know why, but you do." He lied a bit but he saw star straighten up.

"So why let me go through with this? Why let me do the same thing _your_ Star did?" She looked at him with furrowed brows and a glaring expression. Marco looked down and heaved a heavy sigh as he spoke with subtle indignation.

"Because you're _not_ MY Star. Okay?" He spoke softly but his cheeks were hot as coals. "You're free to make your own choices and I have no business making your decisions for you. You're your own person, Star. I won't take away your right to make your own decisions by telling you the outcome."

Star stared at him, her mouth slightly open as if she wanted to say something more. As if she wanted to refute what he said, but she couldn't find the words. Seeing that any more conversation would result in the truth coming out, Marco got up to leave before turning around one last time.

"It's not easy knowing what's gonna happen. I don't like the idea of changing your fate just because I don't like it. I'm sorry for making it hard for you by knowing, but I won't rob you of your right to choose what to do."

Marco left her room and closed her door behind him. He walked to his room and flopped onto his bed, mentally drained by the constant conflicting decisions in his head. He couldn't just tell her outright what to do, and he couldn't stand seeing her so sad. In truth, he had no idea what he should do, and it stunk.

Star sat on her bed, holding Marcos phone. unsure of what to do with it. She got her answer, so why was it so hard to decide? She looked down at the phone, thinking about how much time she wasted waiting for a call.

She thought about how flustered Marco got when he was telling her about her and Oscar. She wondered about what really happens between them in the future with contempt. If she really breaks up with him, then there's no point. Right?

Star wasn't dumb, she knew if she broke up with him, then it had to be for good reason. **_"Like I would actually date that guy_** A voice in her head spat. Star sat shocked for a moment, hearing the words echo in her mind. That wasn't her thinking, was it? It felt like it was.

She brushed off the idea as quickly as it presented itself to her. She held Marcos phone tightly before standing up, looking down at the glass and metal box and running her finger over the sides. She knew what she had to do.

Marco laid in bed, thinking about how hurt Star was, and how close he was to spilling it to her. It wasn't right to just let her mope, but it was worse to tell her how things were supposed to happen. Though he felt confident that he made a decent choice. He figured he could tell her the outcomes of some ventures, as long as she got to decide for herself.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, a quiet voice crept its way in.

"...Marco?" Star asked timidly, opening his door slowly. Marco looked at her and smirked. "There's the Star I kick butt with. Not afraid to open a door without knocking."

She smiled sheepishly before walking up to him. She placed his phone gently on his nightstand before stepping back. Like she was afraid the phone would explode if she set it down too quickly.

Marco looked at her, confused, before asking, "Are you okay? Did you get a call?" She pursed her lips and looked at his desk. "No, I figured, if he really wanted to call me, he would have by now. Plus, I've got more important things to focus on instead of a dumb phone call."

Marco kept staring, curious as to what made her decide to give up. Maybe he really had said too much. But before he could ask, Star leaned in and hugged him again. Holding him tight and pressing her cheek to his. "Marco, thanks for watching out for me. I'm really glad I have a friend like you."

Marco blushed so hard he could feel his heartbeat in his teeth. He nervously hugged her back and pressed closer to her and spoke just above a whisper. "I'm just watching your back star. Don't worry. I'm sorry things didn't work out, but I'm proud of you."

She pulled away and stood by his door. After looking into his deep brown eyes for a few seconds, she beamed a cheerful smile at him. "I think it worked out for the better. No heartbreak here, no sad Star."

Marco looked at her and smiled back, his eyes not leaving hers. "Well, you best get some sleep, heartbreaker. I know I'm bushed." Star shot him a smirk before closing his door and rushing off to her room to sleep.

Marco eyed his phone as if waiting for it to explode. A few nerve-racking minutes went by before it quietly rang. He picked it up with solid hands and answered. "Hello?" He spoke dryly. As if even speaking was too much to ask for. The voice on the other end answered in a dull voice and monotone. "Yeah, I'm calling this phone number? On my phone?"

Marco furrowed his brow and frowned. "Sorry, I think you have the wrong number." He said with as much sincerity as he could muster. He knew Oscar wasn't a bad guy. But he felt a sudden rush of indignation towards him.

"Don't ever call this phone again." He said angrily, hanging up the phone. Marco laid back and set his phone down. He stared up at the ceiling, hoping his actions were justified before closing his eyes. Though he frowned just a bit. _Hopefully, she can forgive me for just this one slip up. I'm glad she's happier though. Anything is better than seeing her broken up like that._ "

However, just outside his door, Star had been listening as quietly as she could. She smiled, hoping her best friend didn't mind tying up her loose ends for her. Though she was sure they both enjoyed the baggage being dropped.

She snuck back to her room and closed the door silently. Laying on her bed, she silently hoped that school would be easier tomorrow. She still constantly wondered what else Marco could be hiding, but she finalized that if anything did happen between the two, he would tell her by now.

She sighed a defeated sigh and rolled over, hugging her pillow. _Maybe the next one will be better._ She thought to herself, remembering Marco saying 'a few'. She smiled for a moment before falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Big Changes

Marco began packing his things as the class bell signaled it was time to leave. All the students eagerly began charging for the door and Ms. Skullnick handed out the evening's homework assignments.

She still eyed the students with disdain, though she treated them better as the recent weeks had passed. Star had unfortunately turned her into a troll and wasn't able to reverse the transformation. She tried her luck with dating some more than desirable monsters, but that ship sailed, and burned, and sank.

Marco took his homework assignment and walked out into the hallway, trying to read over what the paper had in store for him, as he heard the faint sound of a skateboard rolling towards him. He turned around, not surprisingly seeing Jackie skate down the hall. She flashed one of her signature nods to him, but he paid it no mind. "What's up, Jackie? Learn any cool tricks on that board?" he called out, smiling at his collected demeanor.

She immediately wheeled around and performed a gazelle flip right in front of him, before stopping a few lockers down. "How's that for a cool trick Marco?" she asked sarcastically, beaming him a cool smile.

He let his mouth fall open some and shook his head. "Wow. I knew you were good, but not that good! I can't wait to see what other tricks you learn." She smiled sweetly and began continuing down the hallway on her board before looking back. "I'll see you on the 'flip side' Marco!"

Marco stood smiling, thinking about how much fun the two had together when they hung out. Then he thought about how he pushed her away with his obsession to be on mewni. He was so overcome with his own idea that he was a warrior, a knight, and a hero, that he pushed everyone away. Only to be reminded of his true place when he returned to star.

He never minded being her royal squire, but he knew he was meant for more than just errands and bookwork. He looked back at Jackie as she skated away. " _I'm sorry I hurt you_. _This time, I'll make the most of our friendship. I promise."_ He thought to himself before turning the other way and walking down the hall.

He didn't make it very far before Star ran up to him, smiling from ear to ear. "Jackie talked to you!" She beamed. Marco looked at her puzzled. He had told her he had a thing for Jackie a week prior, to ease her off of asking more about him and her in the future, but this was still a bit much.

"Yeah, she did a cool trick and skated off. It was uh. Pretty neat," he said. She bit her wand and eyed him closely. "I have got to set the two of you up," she stated smugly. Though marco had prepared for this, knowing that was just one step of many that led to problems.

"Star you don't have to do that. I want my future relationships to happen naturally. I don't like the idea of coaxing anyone into liking me." He spoke softly and sincerely, as his words were nothing but the truth. She frowned and shrugged it off. "Whatever you say, Marco. I for one don't mind coaxing guys a little."

"You say that now," he muttered under his breath. Star didn't hear him and continued to skip happily next to him. "Besides. why do you even have to worry about a relationship with Jackie? Don't you already know how it turns out?" Marco felt his cheeks turn a shade of red that matched his hoodie before looking away.

"I'm doing things differently this time, so I'm not sure what could happen. As I said, I won't use my knowledge of events as a crutch to get Jackie to date me," he fibbed as he stared at the ground. Star stopped skipping and looked at him with an angry but curious expression.

"How come YOU get to do things differently but I don't? Maybe I like to have things turn out better too, Marco," She huffed. Marco felt trapped. She was right. "Its because YOU don't know how things work out. I'm not the master of your fate, Star. You just have to do what feels right, and focus less on the consequences. Like last time. Youll be just peachy," He spat back.

Star glared at him and was about to retort his idea of her decisions when a sudden *Pwop* sounded between them. She looked down at her wrist and saw a single, paper thin, purple heart form on her skin. Her eyes went wide before she started hyperventilating.

"Marco... We need to leave. NOW," She said in a tone that almost defied her usual conduct. Marco got wide-eyed before taking off his hoodie and wrapping it around her head. "What?! Marco I said we have to leave, not try on your hoodie," she said in a muffled voice. Though she clung to it and pulled it lower on her head as Marco pushed her quickly through the hallway, ducking into a currently unused classroom.

"Sorry, Star. But if its anything like last time, we won't make it home and you'll just wind up terrorizing the school." He closed the door behind them and closed the blinds to the room. "Maybe if you don't see any boys this time, it'll pass and you'll be fine until we get home." He looked at her and sat on the far side of the room.

Star hugged her knees, opposite Marco and slowly peeked out of the hoodie. "Marco, no offense, but I don't think this is a good idea." *Pwop* *Pwop pwop pwop* Marco looked at her nervously before asking "why?"

She looked at him with dilated pupils as small heart-shaped pedals fell from her arms and face. "Because you're a boyyyyyy".

Marco felt the color drain from his face as he stood slowly, inching for the door. " Well, Ill find Glossaryk and ask him if there's anything that can delay the process. Just sit tight and try not to go chasing guys around the school okay?"

Her cheeks flushed as she huddled in the center of the room, picking hearts from her face and arms. *Pwop Pwop* *Pwop Pwop Pwop Pwop* "Please hurry," She whispered with wide eyes as more pedals fell from seemingly everywhere. He looked at her, concerned, before ducking out of the room to find Janna.

Marco found her looming over the spellbook, trying to decipher its cryptic language. "Janna I need to borrow Stars spellbook right now," he said in a voice capped with an edge of unease. She noticed he had several pudding cups in his hands. "Um, sure Marco. You do you," she said teasingly. Though she turned it down a notch due to his sense of urgency.

Marco knelt over the spellbook and spoke in a demanding tone. "Glossaryk. I need your help." A small, blue-skinned elf creature dressed in a tan robe and sporting a beard that split down the middle appeared from the suddenly turning pages.

"I am the- wait. How do you know my name? Have we met before? You don't even loosely resemble a princess." He spoke in a voice that seemed far too smug for such a small creature but Marco saw past it. "I'll explain another time. Stars in trouble. She's about to go through mewberty again and I need to know how to slow it down so I can get her home without destroying the school."

Marco heaved a short breath, hoping the blue creature would comply but found another roadblock in his way. "Hmmm. You said again. And I know Mewmans only go through this once. Are you from the future, my boy?" Glossaryk spoke in a continually smug tone as if he knew the answer to every question before it was asked.

Marco furrowed his brow before placing three cups of pudding before the book elf. "I'll explain later. Less asking, more helping star." Glossaryk hungrily looked at the pudding cups before sighing. "Sorry young man. It can't be stopped or slowed down. As I'm guessing you've experienced, it must run its course. Something I almost certainly told you last time."

Star sat in the center of the unused classroom, picking off small purple heart pedals, as more 'Pwopped' onto her skin. A large pile was forming and she began to grow frustrated. There was less commotion outside the classroom, however, so she figured another class must have started.

She peeked out from the small window on the door to just barely catch a glimpse of a pack of muscular and toned boys in swimsuits. She gasped and ran back to the center of the room before grabbing Marcos hoodie and wrapping it around her head. "I'll be okay, I just can't... look at... any...boys." She paused, holding the red hoodie tighter against her face, inhaling sharply from the nose.

Pwop Pwop Pwop PwopPwopPwopPwop* Hundreds of purple hearts fell from behind the hoodie and popped off of her skin as a smile crept from underneath the red fabric. " _MARCOS A BOYYYYYY,"_ she spoke in a voice that wavered, almost as if it wasn't her own. Thousands of hearts had appeared and begun filling the room, piling around her and the hoodie, covering her beneath them.

Marco ran as fast as he could back to the empty classroom he left Star in. "Why do I keep wasting my time with that guy?? I never get a straight answer out of him," he muttered angrily. He stopped every now and again to tell students to leave immediately or face a wrath like no other at the hands of his best friend.

He stopped just outside the door to the classroom as he almost couldn't believe his eyes. There, just inside the room that now gave off a deep purple vibe and was covered in vines of hearts, was a large heart shaped mass of them.

He stepped back, knowing that if he set foot in there, it would unleash a fury he had no chance of stopping. He peered through the window of the door to see his hoodie nestled around the base of the heart. That's-!" he whispered loudly before clapping his hands to his mouth.

At that moment, six handprints formed on the heart. Like they were coming from within. Marcos' eyes grew wide and he turned around to run as fast as he could. He didn't see the heart slowly split in two, leaving a purple and lavender mass at its base. Star had completed her transformation.

She had grown four extra arms, and her skin had turned a deep shade of purple. Her hair, a light lavender color, formed two long buns on either side of her head. She had grown a large pair of beating purple wings that flapped quickly, propelling her through the air, and her eyes now glowed white hot in the shape of hearts.

Marco could hear her wings fluttering down the hall after him. She was gaining, and fast. He turned around a corner and hugged the wall as she fluttered past him. He furrowed his brow and glared in the direction she went. "Shes going wreck the school again if I don't find a way to stop her. Maybe this time I can portal her to her room. Or maybe..."

Marco silenced himself as he saw a single purple heart flutter harmlessly to the ground in front of him. His eyes went wide as he looked up slowly. "Ohhh noooo," he whispered, before darting forward with a very determined princess in mewberty, chasing his heals.

"Marcooooo," it breathed, her voice ringing in his ears. He looked back and glared at her. "This is so not what happened last time and you know it!" He shouted back at her as he ran faster down the halls. She could almost reach him now. Marco ran down a long hallway and whizzed by Janna and Glossaryk.

"Never mind running it course! Don't let her catch you! There's no telling what she'd do to you!" Glossaryk called after him, seemingly more occupied with the cup of pudding in front of him. Marco kept running but shouted over his shoulder, "What do you think I'm doing?!"

Star, who had been smiling this whole time, suddenly frowned and stopped. Marco ducked around a corner and peered back before he too began frowning. There was an awful music in the air, like two rusty nails being driven down a chalkboard, with a beat.

The two both looked in the direction of the harrowing music, noticing it was coming from Oskar and his keytar. He was sitting on his car jamming out and didn't notice Star looming over him. He didn't even look up before chuckling to himself. "Hey Star, you like the music? It's really deep." He said while continuing to play.

Star kept glaring at him but suddenly opened her mouth wide to reveal rows of fangs, glistening with saliva. She roared at him before picking up his entire car and throwing it across the school grounds, the terrible music never stopping.

"Star! Stop right now!" Marco shouted from down a hallway adjacent to the lot. _"This didn't work last time but at least now I have her attention,"_ he thought to himself. She looked at him silently before smiling wide, her fangs retracting. Before he could react, she fluttered over to him and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to a wall and coating his hands in a solid layer of hearts.

"Neveeerrr...Lleeeeaaaave." She huffed cheerfully. Or as cheerfully as you could, being a mutant butterfly monster from space. Marco glared at her and looked around. "Star you need to focus on my voice," he spat, though her attention was looking increasingly ominous. "Focus. You're scaring people. You're scaring me. I need you to calm down."

She stared at him, a smile never leaving her face as she reached a hand out and touched his cheek. "Marcoooo. Staaaaaaay." She whispered. He blushed as she touched his face and looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere Star, trust me. I cant. Focus and fight it." She frowned slightly and retracted her hand quickly, blinking a few times. "Marcoooo..fight."

He was about to protest when there was a loud, sickening, slicing noise from two hallways down. A green light radiating from the opening, and heavy footsteps were all marco needed to hear.

"Star!" he whispered as loudly as he could. "Star! You need to let me go! Hes back!" he seethed, his voice never leaving a whisper. But Star continued to stare at him, before suddenly fluttering away.

Marco felt his heart stop as the footsteps drew closer. Realizing he had no way out and the assassin was just around the corner. He fought against his bindings but they wouldn't budge. They felt as strong as concrete.

His eyes widened as he saw the mysterious figure from the bounce lounge around the corner, casually walking up to him as if mocking his predicament. "Well. Well. Well" His voice was deep and soft, but it dangerously walked the edge of insanity. Like a bomb about to go off in a quiet library.

"How nice of you make things easy for me. I hope you don't mind me bragging, but I'm going to enjoy slicing you in half. And then ripping the wings off of that _Butterfly._ " He pulled down the wraps on his face to reveal a mouth of jagged teeth, and skin that seemed to have been burned all over.

Marco glared at the man and threw a kick straight into his jaw. The assassin backed away, clutching his face and pulled out a scimitar. "Bad move kid. Its gonna be your la-," His words were halted by a set of lockers being hurled into his side, shooting him down the hallway, rolling into a heap.

Marco barely had time to react before a fluttering Star flew right up to him and pulled him off the wall with ease. She had a determined look on her face as she flew down one hallway before veering left into another. She deposited marco in front of a classroom and looked him over, touching his shoulders, hands, and face. "Marco, Okay?" she asked softly.

"Marco is okay, Star. Thank you." He looked at her and wondered why she seemed to be able to speak this time. Maybe last time she just didn't have much to say. He didn't allow himself to think about it too long, as there was a dangerous man lurking the hallways of his school.

He pulled out his scissor daggers and began running towards where the man had been thrown. But star glued one of his feet to the ground. "Marco...Staaay." She started to hover closer to him when a wave of green magic rolled through the hall, sending lockers and the two teenagers flying.

They landed a few lockers down and readied themselves for the next attack. Marco held his scissors in an X and Star hovered menacingly in front of him. The assassin charged around the corner at Marco, dragging his blades against the tiled floor.

"You're really gonna regret that. And I'm going to take my time killing you," he muttered, glaring at them. Star glared right back at him and shot six lines of sticky hearts towards the lockers behind her. She pulled on each of them one at a time, sending them flying towards their assailant.

He used his swords to slice through the lockers with ease, stepping closer as the debris flew past him. After the last locker was thrown, Marco charged from behind the locker, catching him off guard. He slashed across the man's chest, but found his blades meeting the assassins. Sparks flew as they exchanged attacks.

Star saw the two struggling and flew straight for Marco. She grabbed his hoodie and threw him back down the hallway before sending a kick to the man's ribs. He doubled over by the sheer force of her strike before catching a solid punch to the jaw by three sets of fists. He stood back and eyed Star carefully, wiping the purple blood from his jaw. "You got moves huh, bitch? Alright then. Let's go."

He brought up his swords and caught her next punch against the flat side, surprised by the force that pushed him back. He pulled his right sword back and drove a powerful jab towards Stars midsection, but she shot a string of purple heart glue at it and yanked him around her and into a locker. Before he could retaliate, he dodged and punch that dented the locker behind him, leaving three fist indents where his head was. Star spun and was about to deliver a kick to his neck when he grabbed her leg and threw her down the hallway.

She skidded to a stop and looked up at him glaring. She shot four strings of glue at the tile beneath her, slingshotting them at the assassin. He dodged the first three tiles that came whizzing at him but the fourth one found its mark against his chest, shattering against him and causing him to stumble. Before Star could rush into an attack, he thrust his palm forward and shot another wave of bright green energy. She had no to time to react before being thrown far down the hallway and slammed into the lockers at the end. "I'm using way more than I should be." He muttered.

Marco ran up to Star and grabbed her, pulling her down from the dent and running down the hallway. "Star I don't know if you can hear me but we have to work together. I need you to focus." She looked at him with a blank face and very slowly nodded. "Alright then. I need you to launch me at him as hard as you can, and then distract him with lockers. Can you do that?"

She very slowly nodded again, a smile forming on her face. "Bad boyyyyyy" She breathed heavily. Marco gulped and gripped his knives. "We seriously need to talk about your interests in guys when this is over."

She readied a string of glue against Marcos back and waited for the man to approach them. He strolled down the hallway, hacking anything that wasn't nailed down to pieces. "I hope you two have made your peace with each other. Because I'm gonna make pieces out of you!" He yelled, his voice booming down the hallway.

"Now," Marco whispered. Star nodded and swung him around several times before releasing him in the direction of their attacker. He held a scissor blade in front of him and the man braced for a heavy attack. Right before Marco connected their blades, he opened a portal and shot through like a bullet. The man stood waiting but was caught off guard by several lockers whizzing at him.

He dodged to the side and sliced the next locker right down the middle, sending both halves to his sides. another locker came flying at him but he jutted his fist out and shot a beam of green energy through its center, narrowly missing Star. He held up his blades and was about to rush star when he heard a tearing sound behind him.

Before he could react, Marco shot out of a new portal and drove a solid kick to the back of his right leg. The man winced and fell to one knee and threw both swords up to avoid catching a scissor blade with his teeth. Marco spun around to deliver a kick to his chest and sent the assassin flying right into a locker Star had hurled at him.

He was slammed down the hallway and corrected himself midair to deliver an attack to Marcos' chest, but it was easily parried. "I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY TWO CHILDREN!" He bellowed. He thrust his hand into the ground, cracking it as waves of energy shot out in every direction. Marco Leaned into the wave and found that it was weaker this time.

He was about to send another strike at the man's ribs when a leather-clad fist jutted out. It struck right in the center of Marcos' chest, and the world stopped for Star and her friend for a fraction of a second. Green magic shot into marco like a million volt sledgehammer against his chest. It sent him rocketing back and into a wall, crumbling it under the force of his landing. He slumped down and groaned, clutching his chest.

"MARCO!" Star shrieked. She was about to fly after him when a blade swung out and barely missed her, slicing an inch off the top of her wing. She skid on the tile and faced the man in one fluid motion, Her glowing white eyes and blank expression somehow radiated hate. She dove forward and grabbed the mans leg, throwing him into the air before shooting a string of glue at him and pulling him back down to earth like a rocket.

He slammed to the ground, cracking more than just the tiles. Before he had even stopped moving, a blur of purple and lavender shot at him and grabbed his wrist. He was pulled by an unstoppable force and sent headfirst through a wall and into a classroom. He stood slowly, clutching his ribs and readied for another strike.

Star shot through the hole and delivered a powerful kick to his chin, sending him flying through the ceiling. In the air, he looked down just in time to see Star stop next to him. She brought up all six fists and balled them before cracking a smile and driving them into the assassin's chest. In the span of one second, he was sent back down to the hallway and crashed through a set of lockers. He stood slowly, watching star approach, mockingly slow. He grits his teeth and squeezed both blades in his hands.

"Not this time, _Butterfly._ But very soon I'm gonna cut you to ribbons and kill your little boyfriend." He brought both swords down and dove through the new portal he created, disappearing. For now.

Star looked at the spot he had landed with a blank expression, before turning quickly to Marco and zipping over to him. She looked at him and touched the side of his face, eying the bit of blood the dripped over his left brow. "Marcoooo. Huuuurrrrrt." she shuddered, as if the words were poison in her mouth.

He looked up and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a tight hug. "That was amazing Star. I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what Id do if I lost you."

He pressed his face into her shoulder and didn't notice the hearts falling from her skin. Star slowly returned to normal, her wings shrinking down and her extra limbs morphing back into her body. Her eyes returned to normal and she gently floated down to Marcos level as a torrent of thin purple hearts fell around her.

Marco released her from the hug and looked at her, smiling, seeing her back to normal. She looked at him sheepishly and eyed their surroundings. "Oh boy, I guess I really destroyed the school huh?" This happen last time?" Marco looked around and smiled. "No, last time we werent attacked and you also didn't try to kidnap me."

Star blushed like a beet before a sudden small flapping nouse broke the silence. " **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"** she shrieked. "I got my mewberty wings!" Marco stood up and looked around. "Well be careful, that doesn't mean you can-" But he was cut off by Star as she dove through the air and landed face first against the tile. Her small purple wings showed on her back, though the left one was missing a small piece at the top.

Marco helped her up and rubbed his chest. "We should start cleaning the school. They'll kill us when they see this mess."

After an hour or so of Stars magic cleaning and Marcos almost magical organization skills, the school looked as good as new. Aside from a few missing lockers. The two began walking home after assessing their injuries.

"So you don't remember anything?" Marco asked with a puzzled look on his face. "No, just bits and pieces of fighting that guy. And some of me chasing you down the hall. Sorry about that by the way." Star looked down but marco patted her on the back. "Are you kidding? That was awesome. you fought him like a flying storm of punches and lockers."

Star smiled at him and looked down the street. "Well, I'm sure that Mewberty Star won't be returning, but what if that guy comes back? He seems to really have it out for us." Marco frowned and squinted his eyes at her in a serious way. "Then we'll just have to make sure our next fight is the last."

Star blew a raspberry and burst into a fit of laughter. "Yeah, hahaha I think we'll be okay. As long as I've got you, nothings gonna stop us." Marco smiled but deep down he felt his heart lump to his throat. "Yeah, haha, ill always be here for you. When you need me."

She started skipping ahead of him but turned back to look in his direction for a moment. "Maybe if we hurry home, we can enjoy some nachos, _MAARRRRCOOOOOO."_

He frowned but then broke out into laughter as he began chasing star. "Not cool, Purple Mothwoman! My nachos aren't just some booty call you can make whenever you get hungry!" The two ran home after a weird, and very wild day at school. One of many, surely.

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE_**

Alright, first Wednesday update, looking good. This is a really long one to hopefully hold you over till Sunday. Enjoy the read and please, leave a comment and I'll reply as soon as I can. Hope yall like this one, because the next one, its got a lot of.. _blood._

lmao anyways enjoy and Ill ttyl!!!!!


	9. Everything Is Different

A darkly silhouetted figure walked down a large stone hallway in a deeply confusing castle. He had heard about an ad put out for a new monster minion to some hell-bent ruler named Ludo. He smiled to himself, excited for his plan to begin coming to fruition. He had been waiting for over 30 years to take revenge on a young princess that had shot off his finger, demoralizing his army when they were so close to victory.

It shouldn't have been a problem. He had natural regenerative powers that kept his lizard-like form from ever being destroyed or ravaged by time. But she had done something to him. Try as he might, his finger never grew back. And he was continuously haunted by the fact. But now it could all be made right. Now he could take revenge on her and her family. On Moons entire kingdom. Toffee was ready to begin.

That is to say, he was, until a similarly built man appeared before him through a portal of green magic. Toffee sized up the Man and his weapons before gracing him with a returned gaze. "And who might YOU be? Did someone send you to kill me? Good luck, dark warrior." The Man simply smiled, gripping his blades at his sides and keeping his green eyes fixed on Toffee.

"You may grace my ears by calling me Vartek. And no, Id never kill such a skilled septarian warrior such as yourself. I have been sent, to aid you any way I can." Toffee looked at Vartek with disdain. "My sources tell me that you, much like ludo, haven't come close to beating these two children. Do you know why that is?"

Vartek eyed the lizard but spoke in a humble and collected manner. "I lack the patience you have mastered, Immortal One. And you lack the magic, that I have stolen. We have a use for each other." Toffee held his chin and thought about it for a moment. "Very well, Vartek. But my goals may seem unorthodox to you. Play by my rules and you will get what you want. Do you understand?"

Vartek allowed himself to smile as the two began walking towards the throne room. "I believe we understand each other perfectly."

O - O - O - O - O - O

"Star! Let's go! We're gonna be late for school!" Marco shouted from downstairs. He didn't like rushing Star, but she had never taken so long to prepare herself for the day. She called out from her room as thumping could be heard down the hallway. "I'm almost done! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get my hair straight in the morning!" She came running down the stairs and met marco with a large toothy grin. "Sorry, we can't all wear the same clothes every day."

Marco shrugged it off and walked with her out the door, waving goodbye to his parents as they stepped outside. "What can I say. I like red, and I like hoodies. Bought twelve of them and never looked back. It works for me." Star smiled at him and skipped along the street to the familiar bus stop. "I won't argue with you there, Diaz. But I think pink is more your color."

Marco shuddered for a second as the bus rolled up, collecting the two. Star sat next to her best friend and the two began casually discussing the events of the week.

"It was nice of your dad to keep your lifestyle a secret from your mom. Even if he did sorta wreck the house in the process." Star smiled sheepishly at him and started playing with her hair. "I'm sorry about your socks. But you have to admit he was really fun!" she laughed at his sour expression and laughed harder as he softened and broke into a smile.

"I'd rather not remember. Your dad is amazing though. I'd have never guessed he was so good at mini golf. Or rather, hitting the golf ball into the next country." He smiled at Star and remembered how he and River had fought to help save Mewni from Ludos grasp. But his smile faltered as he remembered how he was humiliated in front of Star and her family, wrapped in a meat blanket and treated like an intruder.

"What about that lobster monster?" Star interrupted his thoughts and brought up a minion of Ludos that befriended the two, only to betray them and try to steal her wand. "He was such a good guy. I can't believe he actually held my wand."

Marco looked at Star with a blank and puzzled expression. He remembered how he had used Stars wand to find her in the realm of magic. He grew his own cheek marks and successfully summoned a dark magic spell. "Star? I don't know if even you from my future knows this, but, I've used your wand before." She looked at him with a blank look and held her wand in front of her. "How, did you do that? No one can just pick it up and use it. You have to be of royal blood."

He shrugged and slumped into the seat some. "I don't know. I just picked it up and summoned a spell to find you when you got lost." He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I got so worried about you that the wand gave me a pass?"

She giggled at the idea and gave Marco a shove. "That's dangerous talk, thinking you could up my power, 'mortal'," she mocked. He immediately got in on the idea and played along. "Well my apologies, Magic one. I should have known better than to test your grumpy face and strong willpower," he mocked back. The two howled with laughter and joked along all the way to school.

School had largely been uneventful. Oscar was now keeping his distance from Star and would drive away when she came near, which she found odd. But she didn't mind. He was probably just upset bc of the phone call. " _I can live with that."_ She thought to herself.

She was quite impressed that she hadn't gotten into any trouble from the school for damages. The two must have really kicked the cleaning out of the park. She still remembered chasing marco around the hallways and her smile wilted.

 _I don't understand. Why did I chase Marco? Isnt he, like, my best friend?"_ She wondered. It was true, the two were far closer than she had expected them to get, much to Marcos credit for predicting it. But to be such good friends she chases him around in Mewberty was ridiculous. _" **You might have a problem. But its only a problem when it runs out."**_ Her inside voice from nowhere wondered for her.

"Nope I'm ignoring you this time," Star said with disdain as she walked towards Marco and Jackie. She frowned and felt her blood boil for a moment before letting it go back down. _"Why am I so jealous?"_ she wondered. " _Jackies super cool."_

As she approached the two, Marco turned to her with a smile that faltered in a worried crack. She immediately saw it and wondered why he looked sort of worried. Jackie wore her cool smile as always. For some reason, it annoyed her ever so slightly.

"Hey, guys! Whats, going on over here?" she asked sweetly. Marco smiled again and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just telling Jackie about what happened a few days ago when you had Mewberty. " Star felt a twinge more annoyance at hearing this. Who was Marco to talk about her personal business with Jackie of all people?

Why did she feel like this all of the sudden? She liked Jackie. "Well, I'm about ready to head home if you are." Marco looked at her and then back to Jackie. "Well, sorry, Jackie. I'm gonna head home too then. I'll catch you later?" Jackie just smiled at the two and collected her board. "Sounds good Marco. You two have a good one."

Star and Marco started heading for the way home when she spoke softly to him. "Why did you tell Jackie about my Mewberty issues?" He looked at her with a puzzled face. "I didn't think you would mind. I'm sorry if I overstepped, Star." She glared at him and kept walking. "Maybe you should ask next time. Jackie doesn't need to know about my body issues and my weird problems," she grumbled.

Marco smiled a bit and hugged her. "Star, you don't have weird problems. I think you're the coolest girl I know. I'm sorry for talking about your personal business without asking first." Star hugged him back before releasing him and the two started walking.

She kept a frown on her face and gripped her backpack straps. "What's the deal with you and Jackie anyways?" she mumbled. "I thought you weren't interested in her." Marco returned her look and gestured in the air. "I didn't say that I was Star. She's a good friend of mine." Where was this coming from? Why was Star already acting this way about Jackie?

She glared at the ground and was silent for a moment. "Yeah. A good friend of yours." Before Marco could question her, a fountain of fire erupted in the street in front of them, allowing a carriage of darkness and a skeleton horse of fire to rise out of it. It settled on the freshly burned ground as the door slowly opened, allowing the demon, Tom Lucitor to step out.

Marco eyed the demon with light rose hair and two horns poking from the top of his head. He wore a clean black suit with a red flower on the lapel and his eyes were seeping with a calm, collected front. "Hello, Star. I'm here, to take you, to the Blood Moon Ball." By now, everyone who was within seeing distance was gawking at the boy whos steps radiated fire. Except for Star.

"Nope no no nope nuh uh no way Jose." She pushed him back onto the carriage and started walking away when a fountain of fire lifted her into his arms. "Cmon, Starship. The Blood Moon Ball only happens once every 667 years."

Star glared at him and jumped away from him. "We broke up Tom! Seriously. Move on." He was about to bring up his day's anger free button and rabbit when someone he hadn't noticed stepped up. "Hey Star, are we gonna walk home or not?" Marco crossed his arms and smiled at tom. While Tom was internally seething with rage, he smiled cheerfully back to keep up his front.

"Aww, who is your little friend Star? You should tell him it's not polite to interrupt." Marco uncrossed his arms and continued smiling. He knew he'd have to make nice with Tom eventually. But now wasn't the time for niceties. "The names Marco Diaz, Lucitor. And maybe I should tell you it's not polite to act like a weed to your ex."

Toms smile faltered for just a moment but he kept his front up. Before he could retort, Star stepped in. "Both of you calm down. Tom, you don't want to mess with anything Marcos got right now. And Marco, I'm talking to you when we get home." Marco continued smiling at Tom and started to leave. But Tom spoke up, his smile long gone. "Well wait. Star, at least think about it. If you change your mind, ring this bell."

He handed her a small metal bell with a crisscross handle capped in a blood moon.

"Whatever Tom. Now get out of here." she spat. He nodded at her and smiled blankly at Marco before hovering back into his carriage and sinking into the ground.

Star and Marco began walking home as Star eyed the bell. "Should I go? What did I do last time?" Marco rubbed the back of his head and thought for a moment. "Last time, you went. But it didn't go well." She eyed him curiously before asking, "Why? What happened?" He looked at her with indecision all over his face and star smiled innocently. " _Oh yeah. I got him this time. Spread that sweet truth on the curiosity toast, Diaz"_ she thought to herself.

"I can't tell you. But I do know you really shouldn't go." She frowned _. "No sweet truth on the curiosity toast..."_ She stared down the road in front of her, thinking about how she interrupted Marco and Jackie earlier. Maybe she wouldn't mind a little ball. Tom did seem to be exceptionally well mannered.

"I think, I'm going to go." She muttered, glaring at the sidewalk. Marco turned to her and stared. "Star, you really shouldn't. It's not even that good." She turned to face him and glared." Why can't you let me be happy when I want to do something? It's just a ball, Marco. Ease off." He stared for a moment, frowning at her. "Fine. Go and enjoy your night at the ball. You can have all the fun you want with your demon ex-boyfriend and I'll sit at home enjoying a good book." He huffed and stormed away.

Star glared at him before shouting at his back. "Fine! I will have fun! It'll be the best ball I've ever been to!" She stomped all the way home.

Star sat in her room. She had picked a dress she liked and put on the boots that matched it perfectly. She was about to do her hair when she realized that Marco hadn't said a word to her this whole time. It was unlike him to be so against a fun activity, and get so mad without coming to say anything to her. She blasted her hair into a frilled bun and started walking to Marcos room.

She politely knocked on his door before stepping inside. She found him reading on his bed. "Hey, Marco. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You have plenty of fun with me even when you know how its gonna go. But I'm still going. So, can you tell me if this looks okay?" She stood before him, turning slightly. He looked up from his book and his eyes went wide. He remembered the dress she wore to the ball. A beautiful piece of art made of reds and whites and hearts that made her look stunning.

"You look amazing, Star. Really. And that's fine. You do you. This time I'm staying here." He glued his eyes to his book and Star stared at him. "What do you mean 'this time I'm staying here'..?"He looked up and decided to tell her just enough. " Last time I snuck to the ball and, we left. Without doing anything else."

She eyed him curiously. Not believing him. "Well, okay then. Still going, but ill leave if anything weird happens." Marco stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. It caught her by surprise, but she hugged him back. "I'm sorry I can't tell you everything. And I'm sorry I keep telling you not to do stuff without an explanation. Enjoy the ball, Star. And be safe for me."

He released her and sat back down on his bed as she pulled out the bell. She rang it once with a tiny hammer, and to her surprise, It rang like a two-ton gong at a monastery. Flames erupted outside Marcos window and a personal carriage, flown by a demon in a pillory, slowly rose to meet the window. "Well, have a good night, Diaz," Star said with a smile as she climbed into the carriage and was taken away.

He looked up and when he was sure she was gone, he walked to his closet and pulled out a Mariachi band outfit. He then reached to the top shelf and grabbed a skull mask, etched in the Dia De Los Muertos fashion and began getting dressed.

"I won't interfere. But I will make sure she's safe."

O - O - O - O - O - O

Star arrived at the ball and immediately noticed the decorum of the dark underworld room. Its grandeur and decorum were certainly nothing to sneeze at, and those in attendance were clearly cut of their own crop. Demons and ghouls alike strolled from the entrance in an attempt at posture, but she knew just by looking at them that they were only acting civilized.

She signed in with some guards and walked around before a familiar voice shouted out to her. "Hey! Starship! You made it. Its good to see you. You look good."

' ** _NOT AMAZING.'_**

She ignored her thoughts and walked with him around the attractions of the ball. "You're gonna love it, Star. I toned down some of the creep underworld stuff this year just for you." She nodded half-heartedly and looked around at some of the cheezy, prom-themed activities. "Thanks, that's...nice of you, Tom."

Tom tried to get Star to enjoy the photo opportunity, the games, and other attractions available for guests to enjoy. But she wasn't really having it. She just walked around aimlessly with him, almost bored by what she saw around her. It wasn't like her at all, he thought.

"Star. Are you, not happy to be here? Be honest." She looked at him with a surprised smile on her face. "Noo-noo I'm having a good time. I'm just a little tired from school is all. Forgive me." He looked at her nervously before smiling back at her. "Alright then. Well, how about we head over to the dance floor?"

Star looked over his shoulder at the Ballroom and notice it was crowded with monsters and demons alike, all shuffling lazily. "Maybe in a bit. I'm gonna go get some punch." She started to walk off but noticed he was holding something behind his back. She walked around him and saw a man holding a rabbit up for Tom to rub as he seethed silently.

"What the heck is that?" Star asked. Though she already knew where this was going. "Are you getting angry?" He held up his hands and smiled a toothy grin dripping with nervousness. "No, not at all. I'm just so excited to dance with you and the rabbit helps for stress," he lied. Tom was pretty good at lying, but Star was even better at reading people.

"Whatever dude. I'll be right back." She walked away, not noticing his angry expression and the small bit of fire enveloping the rose on his chest. She strolled over to the punch bowl, which was really a bowl of searing hot liquid, next to a regular one, and got herself a drink as she eyed the other party goers and noticed one that stood out in particular. He was dressed like some sort of dark, frilled outfit that seemed oddly formal for a ball of the underworld. But the moment she started to really look at the guy, he disappeared behind a couple.

Before Star could question herself as to who he was, a short man dressed like what she recognized to be a puritan from Earth history stepped up to her, clearly upset about something. "Hey! You! This whole ball is-" She grabbed him by the collar and eyed him with ferocity, glaring daggers at his quickly shriveling form. "Do NOT, Talk to me right now. I didn't change it, and I dont care what you have to say. Go enjoy the party, and I will TRY to do the same without blasting you. _NOW."_

The small, pathetic man cowered and stepped away angrily, allowing her to collect her thoughts for a moment before Tom came up and grabbed her hand. "Hey, Star, the dance is about to begin, we should hurry before it's over." He led her to the dancefloor, his date still confused by the familiar stranger, and seething at the disrespectful imp. The two waited for a moment as a song began to play. Tom looked visibly frustrated and glared at the speakers as if they had insulted him. "Ugh. Nooo. This is all wrong. I gave them a good song to play. I'll is back, Star. This is gonna bug me."

He ducked away to go change the song as star walked around the floor aimlessly. She was mesmerized by the familiarity and pageantry of the ballroom. Then she noticed the boy again. He was wearing a skeleton mask with intricate engravings on it, and a dark suit covered in frills and patterns. She couldn't help but stare at him as he almost seemed to be avoiding her.

She frowned and began walking after him. She didn't know what it was, but she needed to get a better look at him. There was a strange familiarity to him that she couldn't quite get a grasp of.

He ducked behind another group of people and tried to get away around a couple, but as he turned around them, he was met with a very intrigued Star. "Who are you?" she asked, determined to know why this boy was avoiding her. He simply turned around to try and run from her again. Though it did little besides piss Star off even more.

She reached out and grabbed his wrist, and pulled him back. He turned quickly and bumped into her front, graciously putting a hand on her waist. Before either of them could process what was happening, the whole room went dark, save for a spotlight of deep red that shone directly on the two.

The boy, eager to either move things along or get things over with, began dancing with Star. She looked at him with complete shock and awe and smiled at him. She turned and swayed with the rhythm of the soft tune playing above them and spun when he moved her hand above her head. He extended his arm and sent her gracefully forward before pulling her back into his embrace.

As he sidestepped and led her around the ball, groups of demons and monsters around the two took notice, giving them some space. The man stepped left, and right, leading Star in a wide circle with perfect timing, before dipping her low to the floor. Atar couldn't tell what it was about him, but it certainly made her insides feel warm.

"Star, hey Star!" He whispered at her from behind his mask. She looked at him dreamily and asked, "How did you know my name?" smiling from cheek to cheek. The boy lifted his mask to show her his face. "It's me, Marco!" Star felt the color drain from her face as she mindlessly continued dancing with him. "MARCO?!" She shouted while stepping in perfect sync with him back to the center.

"Cmon, Star. Let's beat it. This place is-" Before he could finish, the red spotlight turned a cold blue, enveloping them in its chilled light as a voice boomed from all around them, and seemingly nowhere.

 **"Two dancers have felt the light,**

 **and moved in harmony for a second night.**

 **Waste not your chance, you've paid the price.**

 **These two souls can't be bonded, twice.** "

Star looked at Marco with eyes the size of dinner plates, and his gaze read the same level of shock. "Bonded..?" star began. "Twice..? Marco added. Before either of them could react, Tom marched up to Marco and shoved him away from Star.

Before Marco could get up, and before Tom could say anything, the chilly blue light that had engulfed the room faded. The lights returned and Tom stared at Marco in utter shock. His eyes glowing white hot.

" That dance, WAS MEANT, **FOR ME!"** At the end of his words, fire began erupting from all corners of the room. Fountains of flame began shooting up everywhere and anywhere. He slowly began lifting into the air, but Marco just walked up to him and pulled him back down by his leg. The moment Tom was in reach, he pressed on a spot between the demons jaw and ear, immediately rendering him unconscious.

Star walked up and changed his Anger free button to zero days before walking back towards marco. "Portal time?" he asked calmly. "Portal time." Star returned, with an edge of annoyance as groups of monsters began to whisper to one another and check on their prince.

The two stepped gracefully out of their portal and onto Stars balcony, letting it close behind them. "That was infuriating." She muttered. Marco slumped his shoulders and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I just had to make sure you were safe. I don't want to interfere with your life choices but I seem to keep doing exactly that."

Star whirled around and stared at him. "Not you Marco. Tom. He used the ball as a ploy to do some weird ritual with me to get back together." She looked at him and gasped. "Wait. That voice said twice. and that it was the second time. Did you do that last time?" Marco put his hands in his pockets. "Star, I...yes. I did. I'm sorry."

She stared at him and walked closer, seeing the genuine look of guilt on his face. "Marco, It's okay. You did what you thought was right and stopped Tom from taking advantage of me like that. It was very brave."

He looked up at her, his guilt not fading as he spoke softly. "But I used what I know about the future to change things. Again. I took away your right to choose what happens to you." Star smiled at him and held his hand. "You didn't know about it the first time. Which means you dove in headfirst to keep me safe. You're my hero, Marco Diaz. And my best friend."

With that, she did something that made her insides flip several different ways and her head spin. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. Their lips met for only a moment But to Marco and Star, it felt like an eternity. She felt the blood rise to her face as she held his hand tighter. Marco could barely breathe but kissed her back with fervor.

The world seemed to slow around them as he kissed her soft, perfect lips. She crept her hand up to his face and held his jaw as her cheek marks glowed deep red, and unknown to her, the moons on his did the same. The kiss was short lived, but to those two, the intoxicating feeling of one another completed them.

They parted lips and stared into each other's eyes. "Star, I-" she cut him off before he could deny the feeling they just shared. "Ep ep ep, no ya don't. Thank you for everything you do for me. I really appreciate having you as a friend. And speaking of which, go make me some nachos!" Marco smiled at her and started walking towards the door when he turned back. "I might need a hand from my best friend," he said sincerely.

She smiled at him and skipped to the door, both teens heading for the kitchen. Neither of them noticed the Icy Blue Moon in the sky above them, and the slight glow between their cheeks during their kiss. However, neither of them cared. They were just happy to spend time together and enjoy some magical triangle food.

"No, Star don't blast the cheese!"

"I got it, Diaz, we're gonna have SUPER NACHOS!"

"That's not how it works, Star!"

"Well then fine. Ill just **LASER THEM!"**

"NOOOOOO!"

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE_**

 _Okay so, big changes. But I hope you all feel alright with the way it's going. Sorry XD I'm a HUGE fan of Starco so don't expect that to go away in the near future. Enjoy your day and leave a review so I can reply to you! Have a good one!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	10. St Olgas Reform School

"Happy Birthday on your birthday day!" Star sang aloud for her friend through her interdimensional phone mirror. It was Princess Ponyheads birthday today and Star was eager to celebrate it as best she could, given the circumstances.

Princess Ponyhead had been sent away to St Olgas Reform school for wayward princesses by her father in hopes that she would become a model princess. Ponyhead seemed to be doing well, but Star could tell it was hard having to learn in the harsh environment of St. O's. But she was determined to make Ponyheads birthday a good one.

"Look Pony! I made you these super delicious Unicorn Ponyhead cupcakes!" Star beamed as she showed her bestie the fruit of her hard work. A full tray of cupcakes teeming with sugary delight and magical flavor that sent mini fireworks into the air. "Only the best for the best bestie a bestie could ask for!"

Ponyhead looked at the sugary treats and her eyes shined with delight. "Oh, my goodness girl!! Those look amazing-"*Ahem*." Um, I mean. A princess such as myself cannot partake in such confectionary delights. Please donate them to the starving orphans of zarlak ten."

Star looked at her with speechless surprise. That didn't sound like Ponyhead at all. "Umm, did you bump your unihorn?" Ponyhead looked at Star with distress. Her eyes wide and her voice riddled with a warning. "Gurl you know we can't receive packages here at St O's!" Star looked at her with a disappointed frown. "But best besties don't let besties have a bad birthday day. If you were out here we'd go teacup riding on a rainbow. Slide down the jagged slopes of Zahla mountain. Then, dance all night long at the bounce lounge!"

Ponyhead allowed a smile to creep across her face at the thought of such a fun day with her best friend. "Oh. My. Goodness, girl that sounds like the best birthday ever!" Before Star could agree, there was the sound of a heavy wooden door creaking open, and Ponyheads face resembled a horse who had seen a ghost.

"Oh no! I expressed my emotions in a non-refrained way!! And that's my third strike!" A large pair of hands that resembled the ones of the three strangers at the bounce lounge came forward to grab Ponyhead. "Nooo!! THEY'RE GONNA TAKE ME TO THE MANDATORY CONFORMITY CHAMBER!!!"

She was dragged out of view and the video cut out, leaving Star with nothing hut the chilling words of her best friend. "Ponyhead! Nooo!!! You don't deserve this!!" She slumped to the floor, clutching at the now normally reflective mirror. Right as Star was about to cry out for her best friend, Marco walked into the room casually but stopped when he saw the cupcakes and the distraught teenager before him.

"Oh no. No No No. Not the prison break. I hated that enough the last time," he began, backing slowly towards the door. Star immediately stopped crying and looked at him. "Marcoooo, we have to save Ponyhead!!!" She clung to his hoodie and pulled him closer. "We're her only hope for having a good birthday!!"

She looked up at him with pleading eyes that would make a puppy cry. But to her surprise, he wasn't phased by it. "Star, I really don't want to go back there," he began, looking to his side to avoid her gaze.

A few seconds crept by, before he sighed indignantly, thinking of the future. "But we, kinda have to. So when we get there, do everything that makes sense to you okay?" She looked at him and nodded slowly at the new level of seriousness he displayed. Not that he wasn't known for being serious, just seriously over-reactive.

He furrowed his brow and looked at his clothes. Marco was comfortable with putting himself into sticky situations, as long as it was for a good cause. But he had to mentally prepare himself for the dress he'd be sporting, once again. There was also the matter of the headmistress to discuss, but that could wait. For now, he had to focus.

Taking a deep breath and helping Star up, he began to formulate a plan. "Okay so, we won't be able to use dimensional scissors to leave the school. They have a crystal in one of their towers that blocks portal usage both in and out. So we're going to have to sneak in with other students under the guise that we're late." Star nodded again, this time with an edge of seriousness all her own. She looked down at her wand and then back to Marco, a worried frown adorning her face.

"Are we gonna be able to pull this off again? I love Ponyhead, but I don't want to get stuck there." She flashed a look of genuine worry amidst her serious demeanor and Marco returned with one of his own. "Don't worry Star. If all else fails, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

He smiled genuinely at her and she beamed back at him. They were silent for a moment, looking at each other, taking in the reality of a real adventure with one another. But it was Marco who coughed before urging the conversation along.

"Well, we should um. Get moving. We don't have a large window after all," Marco said, trying to break the silence as blood rushed to his cheeks. Star nodded, taking a step back. "Yes, we should indeed get ready... Meet downstairs in five?" she asked through a smile adorned with beat red hearts. Marco gave her a warm smile and nodded.

He left her room and crossed the hallway to his own before closing the door behind him. After putting on a good pair of running shoes, he began gathering tools and equipment he figured he'd need, stuffing them into his trademark fanny pack. His dimensional scissors, a first aid kit, some snacks, and some rope were just a few of the items he brought along.

As he was packing his things, he thought about the kiss he shared with Star a few nights ago. In truth, he thought about it a lot in his free time, but he wasn't sure if it was right. He knew he had feelings for Star. And she seemed to be making it clear she felt the same way about him, but did he do the right thing? She seemed happy with his willingness to help, but he had promised not to intervene in her life.

He wanted Star to like him for her own reasons. Not because he was acting a specific way, or because he knew the future/past. _I want her to like me genuinely._ He thought to himself.

And why did the voice at the ball say this was the second time they danced? That shouldn't be possible if he went back in time. He remembered the icy blue color and the way Star looked at him when they had kissed. Maybe it was meant to be, this time. Or maybe it really was just his new actions. Before he could think about it any longer, a knock came to his door before it was rudely kicked open.

"Marco!! Cmon! We can't waste time! Ponyhead needs us!" Star yelled before grabbing his arm and pulling it towards the door. _"Guess this was also meant to be"_ He cut open a portal in the hallway that shone a deep red and the two stepped through it, immediately being deposited on the tough gravel outside a menacing looking institution.

The walls were lined with barbed wire and they easily stood over 30 feet high. Tall, looming towers capped the corners of each wall and were also sporting a devilish barbed wire themselves. Each tower had a bright searchlight that wavered around the school grounds, constantly on the lookout for potential escapees. The main building stood larger and taller than any other building on the property and was made entirely out of stone.

Sitting in the wall closes to them was a large gate that spanned the height of the stone wall and stood wide open for a bus just outside, allowing newcomers to walk through. All of these new students, Marco recognized. Each princess had something special about them that made them different from the last.

One princess had four arms, one was a pixie type creature, another was a muscular golem, and another had two heads. All of them Marco remembered. He smiled, remembering how they accepted him when they found out he was a boy. They were so kind to him and even celebrated him more for being who he was. He missed memories like that. But now wasn't the time to reminisce. They had work to do.

He turned to his partner in crime and crouched low behind a rock. "Okay Star. Transform us into princesses and we can sneak in with the newbies."

"Okay. I have just the thing." She raised her wand and twirled it in the air before reciting the spell. "Radiant shadow transform!!" A burst of pink light engulfed star and transformed her horned headband into menacing spikes. Her simple dress was turned into a lacey, black get up that a mercenary would wear. Her boots grew some extra spikes and lastly, she got an eyepatch.

She punched the air a few times and admired her handiwork. Marco looked at her in awe for the second time and shook the lewd thoughts from his head. "Okay, now make me a princess. And yes, feel free to use pink." Star beamed at him and aimed her wand. _"radiant shadow transform!"_ she whispered.

A wave of pink energy enveloped Marco and he was immediately transformed into a model princess. His hair now fell in a long ponytail down to his butt, and his signature outfit had been replaced with a large poofy dress made of bright pink fabric. Star smiled from cheek to cheek and eyed him with enthusiasm. "I gotta hand it to you, Marco. You make a pretty good princess."

He blushed and smiled at her, remembering just how many times he had donned this outfit. Her enthusiasm certainly helped ease his embarrassment. "Thanks, Star. Now let's get in there, but remember, no magic." The two made a dash for the bus once the two guards and the strange cagey man between them weren't paying attention. After nearly bumping into the small crowd, they stood quietly behind the two-headed princess, not saying a word.

The smaller man read off all but two princesses names. mainly because their names weren't on the list. He looked up with disdain at them and squinted his good eye. "And who might you two be? Your names aren't on the list." Marco felt Star tense next to him but he discreetly grabbed her hand and squeezed it. After taking a shaky breath, she calmed down and he spoke softly but with disdain. Like a pampered royal who was waiting for dinner.

"Of course our names aren't on the list, you boob! We recently were apprehended for sign up. As fitting for a wayward princess, we were late. Now get on with your job already!" Star squeezed Marcos hand and suppressed a smile as they stepped forward to join the other princesses.

The small man stood before the group and did a slight bow before formally introducing himself as Gemini. Which in itself was quite funny due to the fact that he had a large gem, lodged in his one good eye.

He gestured to the large school behind him and smiled genuinely as he continued. "Now then, you are all welcome to be reformed at the hands of miss heinous. I will show you to the rotunda for orientation, then you will be taken to your rooms." Gemini led the group of girls in through the large rusted gate and through the main buildings large front doors. The interior of the building was just as intimidating as the exterior.

Massive columns stood around the rounded room, capped high in the air by a large dome. It smelled like mildew and stone, but there was also a hint of oolong tea in the air. The few lights that shone down, revealed a lone figure standing in the center of the large room, flanked by several guards.

"I am Miss Heinous, your headmistress for as long as you're here." The figure said. stepping forward, the students got a better look at her. An older woman with fluffy white hair and a poofy dress that resembled something Marco noted an evil stepmother would wear. Gemini lined the students up and awaited further instruction.

"Welcome, you reclamation projects." She spoke coldly. Like she hated and loved every single student in the room with every fiber of her being. "You are here because you are unruly. Loud. Impolite. And nothing like a real princess should be." She paced back and forth in front of the students but stopped to glare at Star in particular. Star began trembling but was surprised to once again feel Marcos' hand squeeze hers. She breathed heavily but settled, squeezing his hand back. _" **That's my safe kid**_ ," The voice in her head purred

Miss Heinous glared at the girls somewhat goofy expression, but decided to ignore it, opting to proceed. "These walls will teach you how to be a true princess, don't you worry. And don't even think about some rudimentary escape. Our schools Tramorfidian Crystal tower prevents any portal from sustaining itself in or around these school walls. So you might as well give up the scissors you smuggled in."

Several students held up their smuggled dimensional scissors and dropped them at their feet. Star looked worried, but Marco held steadfast as he looked at her with determination and nodded.

"Now then. I'm going to be honest with you. My goal here is not to carefully train delicate flowers to be princesses. My goal here is to force wild young girls to be perfect. Now go. We have much to cover, in due time." She waved her hand and excused herself from the room. Followed by several of the guards.

Marco frowned and eyed her as she began walking away, remembering just how evil that woman truly was. He looked around the room slowly and waited.

Gemini once again stepped forward and held out his arm, gesturing down one of the many hallways of the room. "Alright then, students. Let us begin the sign in process. This way single file!" Gemini barked.

The princesses began trudging along with him, but Marco had other ideas. He cupped his hand around his mouth and yelled: "The first one to sign in gets her own room!" All of the princesses, to include Star, began rushing after Gemini. But Marco grabbed Stars hand and pulled her back as guards began chasing the crazed pack of princesses.

He began backing away with her slowly, keeping an eye on the distancing crowd. "Cmon. We have to go find Ponyhead. She'll be this way." Marco led Star down a side corridor from the main room and past multiple adjacent corridors. He remembered it was this way towards the dormitories, and from there, an exit. The winding hallways didn't have many doors, given that the princesses were allowed luxurious rooms. A stark opposite to the rest of the schools harrowing and dark demeanor, Marco noted.

The two ran down the final hallway and stopped at the second to last door. They peered through the bars that made up the top and saw a familiar horse head floating by the window. Marco felt a wave of relief in the back of his head, seemingly out of nowhere, before trying to pick the lock like Janna had shown him some time ago.

Star beamed a smile at the door and jumped up and down while peering through. "Ponyhead! We're here to rescue you!" She yelled through the bars as marco picked the lock. With a satisfying click, the door opened and the two rushed in. They stopped just shy of their target, staring at the sight before them.

Ponyhead slowly turned around to face them. "I'm dreadfully sorry my good lady, but I do not require such extensive actions on my behalf. Please see yourself out. Thank you." Star looked at ponyhead in horror and saw that her bestie was gone. In her place was a hollow shell of proper manners and a cookie cutter smile. Her mane was braided and she wore enough makeup to make a school play jealous.

"Nonononono Ponyhead, we have to get you out of here. C'mon girl snap out of it!" Star shook Ponyhead violently but Marco put a hand on her shoulder. "She's going to be fine, Star. For now, we just need to get out of here." He pulled the two with him out of the room, gesturing at a makeshift decoy made of a water jug and some rope.

When they took off running, Marco turned to Star and spoke with determination. "That will keep them busy for a while. You need to get to the laundry chute while I hold off heinous." As if on cue, alarms began blaring and the sound of shouting and footsteps could be heard down the hall behind them.

They ran down another long corridor that led down _more_ winding corridors. Marco noted that this schools hallway system needed to seriously be updated. As they passed various classrooms, Star and Marco noticed different degrees of teaching going on in each one. One classroom was full of students standing absolutely still with books stacked atop their head. To teach them proper posture and standing like a lady. Another classroom was full of students being forced to repeat a line while practicing tea drinking etiquette. As they ducked inside it, Marco felt a slight sense of dread in the back of his head and shuddered.

Star looked mortified by the sight and muttered, "This is worse than my worst nightmare." Marco wasted no time in hiding at the center of the room behind a table as guards flooded in, searching for them. "We're gonna be fine. We just need to create a diversion. Stay here." Star nodded and Marco climbed atop a table.

Clinking a teacup, he attracted everyones attention and stood still with the guards eying him blankly. "Hey! It's not criminal! To be an individual!" He threw a teacup at one of the guards, who flinched slightly and eyed his now ruined uniform. Marco kept chanting the phrase he remembered from last time as more and more princesses joined in. "It's not criminal! To be an individual! It's not criminal! To be an individual!"

Dozens of students began throwing their china at the guards, who began to flee from the incoming hail of ceramic goods. Marco jumped from the table and grabbed Stars wrist, pulling her and Ponyhead through the exit and down the dark hallway outside the classroom. Star allowed a smile to form on her lips as she ran, glancing at her close friends. "That was pretty easy," she laughed. Ponyhead giggled at the thought. "Those boys sure got a whollop!"

Star beamed at Ponyhead and held her higher. "She's laughing! At an authority figure! The real Ponyhead is still in there!" Marco smiled as the two kept running, careful to avoid any passing guards. "She's gonna be fine. We just need to keep moving. If we can get to the laundry chute we can make this work." They ran past a hallway full of inactive guards, who were just beginning to come to life due to an order put out for their capture.

Star was about to run headstrong to a doorway at the end of the hallway they were running in, but marco pulled her back. "Not there, lots of guards, this was is safer!" He yanked the two down a new hallway just as some extra guard began pouring from the doorway. The two sprinted as fast as they could down the long and blank hallway before running into a large, open ballroom.

The three stopped near the middle and drank in the intricate sights around them. "Woah!" Star breathed. "What is this place?" The ceiling of the massive room was adorned with a huge breathtaking piece of art. It depicted multiple flying monsters carrying weapons before a foreboding background, around a small skylight in the middle. Marco looked around and whispered: "I don't know... I never really stuck around to check this place out."

The floor of the ballroom depicted another piece of artwork, though this one chilled Marco, having never noticed it before.

It depicted a large crescent moon, surrounding two emblems. One of which was an intricate burning sun and the other was a star encompassed by a circle. Marco stared at the two designs surrounded by the moon and then shook his head. " _No way its a prophecy. It must mean something else."_ he thought to himself.

He heard the distant sound of guards shouting and rushing closer and started to push Star along. "We need to hurry before-"

"Leaving so soon, Princess? You really should stay a while longer." All three teens turned to face the person speaking, though they already knew who it was. It was Miss heinous herself, flanked by six guards as more began rushing through the doors around them. She flashed a smug smirk at them before continuing. "My dear, sweet child, we have much to discuss as it turns out. Such as why you're in the company of miss Star Butterfly."

"I agree. But I must insist that these two be excused." He stepped between the bulk of the guards and Star, drawing his blades and allowing them to grow into large daggers. Heinous Stared at him and snapped her fingers. Several guards behind Star rushed forward from the hallway she intended to go down. But instead of apprehending her, they simply ran past right for marco.

"Star! Run!" Marco yelled as he brought down his blades into the first guards head then used them as leverage to throw it into another group of guards. They collided, sending bolts and oil flying. Star turned heel and started running away with Ponyhead before looking back for a moment. "Destroy them all Marco. Make them pay for this horror house!"

He smiled wholeheartedly and sent a hard kick into another guard before slicing his ally in half. He swung both swords wide and caught another guard in the neck. Heinous watched this in shock before grabbing Geminis collar, dragging him towards another open hallway. "Come now. It's time we unleashed the failsafe." Marco watched out of the corner of his eye as the two ran far down the long hallway. He spun a kick straight into a guards chest and sighed. "I was supposed to be captured. Oh well. Once I'm done here we can regroup and then take the school."

He watched as the last guard ran up to him, and simply spin kicked the poor fool into the wall. _These guys aren't meant for lethal fighting. They're just here to contain the princesses._ He looked down the hall that Star had gone down and rushed to join her.

He ran past two guards emerging from a room, cutting them both clean in half. After rounding a corner, he found a dead end, with a small brass door mounted in the middle of the wall. Putting his scissors away, he dove headfirst through the small entrance.

Barrelling down the chute, he found that Star had already succeeded in bringing Ponyhead back. As well as an assortment of broken furniture and laundry as well.

Star put an arm around Ponyhead and hugged her bestie close. "Marco look! She's okay! She just needed to be shown how to have a little fun." Star beamed at him and he smiled back. "Well, Ponyhead, are you ready to take this place down?" She gave him a sly smile and breathed deeply. " I am so ready to make this place crumble, Diaz. By the way, that dress looks so pretty on you! Star, you dressed him up right."

Marcos' cheeks turned a shade of pink to match as he glared at the two, taking off his dress, revealing his signature jeans and hoodie. He thought about how the princesses accepted him when they realized he was a boy, but he was certainly going to miss being the one and only Princess Turdina. He smiled and knelt next to Star and Ponyhead, formulating a plan.

"Okay, so we have one shot to rally the school forces. We need to lead a revolt, and take over the grounds so we can take out the crystal tower that's keeping us here." Ponyhead furrowed her brows and Star gripped her wand. "Okay, so like, how do we do that, dude?" Ponyhead glared around her. "We're kinda stuck in the laundry room right now."

Marco looked at the door and then back at the two girls, pushing his afternoon with Sir Lavabo out of his mind. "We're going to need to get them out of their rooms, and we need to keep the guards busy while Star takes out the crystal." He began drawing on the wall with the blade of his scissors. "We go down these hallways to bring the princesses outside. Ponyhead and I will neutralize guards as they come for us. Star, you need to take out as many guards as you can and lead them to the courtyard so we can ambush them and give them the boot. Once the tower is down, I'll make a portal and we can escape."

Marco felt a ping of jealousy as Star looked at him and frowned. "Why do I have to go alone?" He put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, His own showing a steadfast determination she wasnt used to from him. "Because you're the strongest person on our team. And I know I can trust you to handle this alone just this once." He smiled at her and held her hands, feeling a wave of serenity wash over him. "I'll come running straight for you if anything happens. Don't be afraid." She let the tension drop from her shoulders and she breathed deeply.

Her whole life, she had never been afraid of anything. She was a warrior princess and could easily take down twenty men in minutes. She could wield weapons that could mow down armies. But for some reason, this school alone scared her more than anything else. She was rocked from her thoughts be Marcos soothing, calm voice. "I know you're scared, but we need to get these girls out of here. Okay?"

"Okay, Marco. Thank you for helping me today," she answered. Ponyhead stared at the two and floated near the door, snorting in protest. "Can you two drop the googly eyes for a minute while we get this done? I'm tryna leave this place like ASAP." Star and Marco blushed and released each other's hands before walking to the door. Star gripped her wand and readied herself while Marco split his blades apart, allowing them to grow.

They slowly opened the door and stepped out. _Not a guard in sight_. Marco thought to himself. "Star, you go right and attack anything that moves. Ponyhead, be ready to direct all the princess after I cut the locks on their doors. If they don't want to join us, _Persuade them_." She grinned. "No problem, Earth Princess."

Star looked down the hallway and was about to move before a trickle of unease flowed through her mind, and a soft voice spoke behind her. "And Star, take this with you." She turned around and Marco placed a kiss gently on her lips before pulling back and smiling. With a blush on his face, he ran down the hallway with ponyhead, briefly turning back to yell "Don't worry! I'll see you after this is over!" She blushed hard, her cheek marks nearly bursting before she took off down the hallway in the opposite direction. _"Oh, I'll make sure to get you back for that, Macho man."_

 _O - O - O - O - O - O_

Star ran quickly down the hallway, tailed by several guards. She turned around on her heels and narwhal blasted them into pieces before glancing around and continuing her run. " _Last time I get told to go do cleanup duty by myself,"_ she thought angrily. Coming up to a large wooden door with the word 'Headmistress' printed in bold letters at the top, she looked down and breathed heavily before slowly pushing it open.

But to her surprise, the office was empty. It was dark and littered with filing cabinets and papers, but not a single school worker. A single monitor buzzed and illuminated on the desk and Star almost blasted it in surprise. A familiar, smug voice was heard over the speakers in the office. "Hello princess. So nice of you to lead a revolt in my school. And to lead a fruitless effort by yourself."

Stars eyes narrowed at the monitor and she let her wand lower. "What do you mean fruitless?" Miss Heinous only smiled and the screen changed from a video of her to the real-time footage from the depths of the building. In the middle of a dark room, sat a monster the size of a school bus if placed on its end. It was clad in minimal armor plating, and a helm on its head made of bones. Its eyes glowed deep red and it stood slowly, arming itself with a mace before it began marching out of its massive door. She could almost feel its thundering steps from here.

"You see, princess, you aren't the only one teamed up with a killing machine. Let's see how this goes for your little hero." The monitor went black and Star felt like the world had just punched her in the gut. Her heart sank and she felt breathless, but she bolted out of the room for the courtyard. Along the way, she saw multiple open doors to dormitories and not a princess in sight. " _ **You better hurry. I'd hate to lose my best friend to that old hag and her guard dog**_ ," the voice commanded.

Star slowed and for once, thought back at the voice in her head. It always sounded like her own thoughts but this time, it sounded angry. " _I'll warn him in time. Just shut up and let me do what I need to._ " There was no reply and she huffed loudly before running faster down the hallway. " _If she hurts him. She's going to die._ "

O - O - O - O - O - O

Marco sliced through the last lock and turned back to see ponyhead leading every single student behind him. They were all chanting his catchphrase and every time he sent a guard through a wall, they cheered and looted what was left of it, some princesses even opting to wear pieces of it like jewelry.

Marco turned around and marched forward down the hall, when he passed by a familiar room near the entrance of the school. He stopped cold in his tracks and looked at the door.

The princesses behind him stopped and found that they too, couldn't look at anything but the ominous metal door with the words 'Conformity Chamber' etched in the top. He took an angry step closer to the door and used his scissor blades to slice through the lock. The pieces fell to the floor and he slowly pushed open the large metal doorway.

It creaked open like a century-old safe. He made his way slowly to the center of the room and all eyes fell on the restraining chair at the center of the room. Marco breathed a heavy breath and raised his blades. _"No one else is going to suffer at the hands of this school!"_ He hacked apart the chair as various other princesses from all walks of life shared in his anger, destroying all other pieces of equipment in the control room.

He stepped back from his handiwork as Princess Arms approached him, speaking just above the noise around them. "You seem to know a lot about this place," she began. "But only girls are allowed here, so what's your story?" He sat down on the cold floor, looking down at his feet. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Arms sat down next to him as the looting and chaos continued. "Try me. I'm a princess with four arms and I'm from another dimension." Marco smiled half-heartedly and spoke with grandeur. "I'm actually from four years in the future. I woke up a while ago in my old bed and my best friend had no idea who I was. We liberated you all a long time ago, and now we're doing it again."

As he finished, Arms looked surprisingly, well. Unsurprised. "Sounds wild, man. So Ponyhead's your best friend huh?" Marcos face turned sour with disbelief, before he worked out why she guessed that. He held up his hands dismissively and tried his best not to snort. "No no no. Ponyhead is NOT my best friend from the future. That title goes to Star Butterfly."

Princess Arms' eyes widened before mouthing _shut...up_ at him. "That explains a lot more. Magic, prison breaks, time travel. Girls got some crazy biz going for her." Marco smiled and stood carefully, helping Arms to her feet. "Yeah, shes really something. I'll say that. But we're a team. And I'm glad We work well together like we do."

Arms nodded and looked around. "Well, just in case we haven't said it enough, thanks again for deciding to free us...again." Marco smiled at her and held out a hand cordially before kneeling before her. "Happy to be of service to you... Princess...?"

"Patty. Princess Patty Arms. And thank you...?"

"Marco Diaz. Of Earth."

She chuckled before helping him to his feet, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Marco." He blushed before turning to the rest of the crazed royalty, clanging his blades together once to get their attention.

The princesses stared at him as he raised his fist in the air. "It will never be criminal, to be an individual! No longer will you be forced to abandon who you are! You can live happy knowing you're living the life you choose!"

They cheered and repeated his signature phrase, ensuring even more chaos in the room. Marching out the door, they made their way towards the main entrance to the school. "IT'S NOT CRIMINAL. TO BE AN INDIV-" They all suddenly stopped as a rumble shook the entire school. Streaks of dust fell from the ceiling as Marco looked around confused.

He readied his blades and motioned for the group to follow. "Cmon! We have to get outside! NOW!" They rushed forward and burst through the massive wooden doors of the entrance, everyone piling outside and joining Marco in gawking at the scene strewn before them. Dozens of guards and parts were strewn about the grounds. Massive craters with smaller holes peppered around their inside. Patty spoke up first, her voice shaky and timid. "What on Mewni happened here?"

They got their answer as a large rumble shook the ground beneath them and a monster at least four stories tall stepped out from around the corner. It carried a mace that could fill a small pool, and to Marcos horror, he could see bits and pieces of guard still stuck between its spikes.

"Everyone get back. Ponyhead, go find Star. I'll keep it busy." Before she could protest, he rushed forward and began yelling at the beast to get its attention. "Cmon, ugly! Let's see what you can do!" He swiped a blade at the monsters ankle and dodged a sailing foot that could have derailed a train. He brought up both blades and jutted them forward as he dodged a massive looming fist that barrelled by him. His blades barely pierced the beast's skin, but it was enough to make it jump back, shaking the ground violently.

Before Marco could think of what to do next, he immediately held both blades up in defense as the giant mace grazed by him. Its spikes were the size of traffic cones and barely tore through the left side of his clothes. He ripped off his left leave and jumped back to avoid a fist that slammed into the ground as a sudden beam of light shot over his shoulder and burst against the creature's wrist.

It howled in pain and stepped back as Star ran up to Marco. "Sorry, I'm late. What's the plan, Marco?" He gripped the blades and breathed for a moment before turning to her. "I hate to send you away so soon, but I need you to take out the crystal tower. It's the only thing keeping me from taking this guy out. and we won't have a chance to escape while it's still up.

She nodded and looked at his tattered clothes. "Be careful, Marco. And give him hell for me." After a quick hug, she rushed off towards the eastern wall of the school grounds. She could see the tower from where she ran, and the beautiful rays of light that the crystal was emitting almost made her sorry to destroy it.

She slid to a stop near the base of the tower. It was going to take every bit of firepower she had to bring it down. She drew a deep breath and lifted her wand, allowing the power it held within to radiate a bright pink light. She grabbed a solid piece of magic at the back of it and pulled, drawing pink energy backward like an archer. It cackled and shot sparks as she aimed it for the tower.

After a few seconds of silence, she released the breath she had been holding and with it, the magical arrow. It shot forward from her wand like a bolt of lightning, sizzling through the air before striking the top of the tower. It boomed and shook the school as the tower ruptured from the top, sending streaks of pink energy shooting in all directions. Star stepped back to avoid the crumbling stone and nodded at her handiwork.

She turned around to head back to Marco but met eyes with Miss Heinous herself, standing in rage with a good amount of dirt on her cheeks. She looked downright murderous and glared at Star as she spoke. "I must commend you, princess. You have really succeeded in ruining this entire school! Without me, you will NEVER, be a real princess, and you will ALWAYS be a failure! I could have made you perfect! I could have-" she was cut off by a lasso of magical energy that wrapped around her waist. Star glared at the ground and slowly brought her eyes up to meet Heinous'.

"I never needed you to turn me into something I'm not. And in the eyes of the people I care about, I'm already perfect." She threw her hand up and launched Heinous into the air, sending her flying over the wall and likely to her death. Star started running back to the battle, shaking off the anger storming inside of her.

O - O - O - O - O - O

Marco was giving it his all but even he was running out of energy. He dodged another swipe of the mace and barely missed getting kicked across the school grounds. Star ran up behind him and shot a narwhal blast that sent the beast back a couple of steps. "Marco, crystals down. Let's get out of here!" He breathed hard and Star noticed some new cuts and bruises. "Cant. If we tried huddling everyone into a portal, he'd attack us before we get the chance. We have to take him out."

At Stars acknowledgment, he furrowed his brow and swiped through the air, creating an orange portal. "I'll keep him busy, and you hit him hard." Marco dove through and appeared above the beast, falling fast and hard downward and driving both blades into its shoulder. It bellowed louder than ever and stomped so hard into the ground, it cracked. Star saw her chance and fired an explosive cupcake at its chest. The blast sent it back several more steps and gave Marco the opening he needed.

He jumped from the beast's shoulder and fell freely down towards its legs. Marco cut through the air and fell through the portal, only to be sent shooting out of another one in front of the monster. He brought up both blades and sliced across its chest. It roared in anger and tried to swat Marco out of the air, but Star used her magic to pull him back to the ground. "Watch out!" Marco yelled, pushing them both aside as the 2-ton mace drove right into the ground where they had just been standing.

Marco brought up his blades and drove them deep into the beasts fist as it landed next to him. Black blood oozed from its wounds as Star jumped back. She was about to fire a round of narwhals at it but it charged to the right and sent its mace right for Marco. He brought up his blades and could only catch the strike. Metal met metal and Marco shot back through the air. He clipped a stone pillar and crashed into the ground with a sickening thud.

Stars eyes went wide as she stared at him. "MARCO!" she screamed. She glared at the gloating beast and her cheek marks turned a cold sea blue. Her pupils glowed a deep Indigo, and her wand radiated with the same color magic. She hovered a few feet above the dirt and she spoke loudly, eerily in two voices.

" _ **I SUMMON THE POWER TO MAKE THE EARTH SHAKE.**_

 _ **TO PROTECT AN ALLY YOU SHALL NOT TAKE.**_

 _ **FEEL OUR STRENGTH IN YOUR DYING HOUR,**_

 _ **BE CAST ASIDE BY OUR SOUL CRUSHING POWER!"**_

As she recited the spell, an orb of solid blue light formed around her wands gem. The moment she finished, it shot forth like a rocket, slamming into the monster's chest. It pushed him back through the wall and stuck to him, sending it and all the debris surrounding, over a hundred yards back. Star glared with cold unfeeling eyes and snapped her finger.

A second later, a blinding flash enveloped the dark landscape. A massive **BOOM** shook the earth and a giant ball of blue fire radiated from where the monster was cast to. A wave of wind whipped the school as the ground slowly calmed. The light subsided and Star gently floated back to the ground. Her eyes and cheeks returned to normal as she quickly looked at Marco. All eyes were still glued to the massive smoking crater that housed no evidence of a monster, save for a charred mace.

She sprinted to Marco and he braced himself in the dirt. He winced in pain as she tackled him, feeling his ribs strain under the pressure.

"AH! Star! That hurts!"

"Ohmygod Im so sorry!"

She pulled away and eyed his wounds with a worried look. "I'm so sorry Marco, are you alright?" He breathed deeply and felt his side. "Yeah, I should be okay once I get my first aid kit. And a doctor maybe."

She hoisted him up and helped him over to the group of shocked princesses. He coughed for a moment while they walked, Star feeling a greater sense of worry in her mind. "What about you? Are you okay, Stae?" he asked tentatively. She nodded and smiled. "Luckily you took most of the hits. Good thing you're stronger than you look."

"Indeed," Patty spoke softly. "Or we might not be standing here. We owe you both our lives." Star smiled and Marco held up his scissors with a crooked smile of his own. "Well, whenever you're ready to go, let us know! We'll be happy to take you back to your homes," he croaked. But his smile wavered when he saw Patty frown. "We've actually decided to stay here. We can make this a school for princesses who want to embrace who they are." Marco smiled and the princesses all bowed respectively.

"Thank you, Princess Turdina. We are grateful for our new chance to start fresh. And to really become who we were meant to be. Thank you...Marco." He blushed and Star began pulling him away. "Alright, Diaz. Let's get you home and fixed up."

Before they could open a portal, Ponyhead shot out from the crowd. "Oh no! I'm not staying at this whacked out school. Yall can drop me off at my place." She hovered near them as Star huffed and pulled out the dimensional scissors, opening a portal to cloud kingdom.

"Well, goodbye, B-Fly. Thanks for a wild birthday. I hate to ditch you guys, but I really just wanna sleep for a while." She did as best she could to hug Star, being a floating head and all. She eyed Marco and smiled slyly. "Keep an eye on him, Star. Cuz if you don't, I know somebody who will." Marco and Star both blushed profusely before closing the portal.

"Well, that was something," Patty exclaimed, earning agreement from her fellow royals. "Goodluck on your journies, Marco Diaz of Earth. And good luck to you, Star butterfly." The two Earthbound teens nodded and waved goodbye to the remaining princesses before Star cut another portal through the air. This one being sky blue.

With one final goodbye from the group of newly liberated princesses, they walked through the portal and entered Stars bedroom. Marco leaned on his good leg and looked around cautiously before sighing. "Well, that went pretty well. I'm gonna go clean up and get some sleep. Good job Sta-"

"No, you dont, mister."

He blinked hard for a moment, looking at the princess staring at him. "What?" He asked softly. What was she upset about? Star glared at him before grabbing his pack and pulling out the first aid kit. "You're not doing anything. 'Nurse Star' will help you get better this time."

"Okay. But NO oggling."

"What's that supposed to mean? I can look!"

"Star!"

"Ugh! Fiiiiine!"

She helped Marco to the bathroom and opened his first aid kit for him. As she began preparing fresh bandages and disinfectant, Marco took off what remained of his shirt and hoodie, throwing them into the trash and grumbling about how he was only down to eleven hoodies. His abs were beginning to show and his chest heaved with each breath. Stars eyes went wide and her pupils clearly began to dilate. _ **"Good merciful sun...Those weren't there before,"**_ the voice in her head purred. She let her cheeks turn cherry red before shaking the thoughts from her mind and focusing.

Marco noticed her staring, but decided it best to let it slide just once. He had lost track of who owed who at this point. "Star, how did you use that spell against the monster? I've never seen anything like that." She looked him over while cleaning his wounds and shrugged. "I dunno. It just sort of popped into my head and I used it. I've never heard of that spell either." She wrapped his shoulder in bandages and thought about the unrivaled power she used to decimate the beast after it almost killed Marco.

"Well, you really saved my butt, Star. Thank you." She smiled but her cheerful expression fell through, as he felt a hum of disappointment in his head. "Marco?" she asked tentatively, with a voice of worry and concern. "Do you think, I'm a good princess?" He looked up at her and smiled. "You're perfect, Star. Don't worry about being good or bad. As long as you do things your way, you can't be anything less than the greatest princess in the universe."

He remembered her crisis from long ago where she worried about being a good queen. That burden nearly sent her over the wall with worry. But now, she smiled genuinely and wiped a few hidden tears from her eyes. "Thanks, Marco. I Appreciate it."

He stood slowly, eying his new scars and bandages all over his upper body. "Don't worry about it. You're the best princess I know." She frowned a little and spoke softly. "I'm sorry I keep getting you dragged into fights where you get hurt." She sniffed softly and wiped her eyes. "Good friends don't let their friends get hurt."

He smiled warmly, which Star strangely found almost intoxicating. "I do what I do because I love being your best friend. I wouldn't trade that for anything. And I'd rather die than abandon you in a fight." He hugged her, though she noticed him tense when she squeezed him. Her smile and warm embrace were all it took to tell Marco she was feeling better.

"Well, I need to go lie down. I'll see you tomorrow for whatever crazy adventure lies ahead of us" She nodded and the two made their way out of the bathroom. Marco began walking towards his room when Star spoke softly behind him. "Hey, don't forget about this," she said quietly. He turned around and was met with a pair of sapphire blue eyes and a wide smile that kissed him gently. She held his hands at her sides and enjoyed the sweet euphoria that was this moment. She drank in his smell and squeezed his hands. Paradise on earth.

They parted lips and Star grinned before skipping happily to her room. "Night, Diaz! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Marco chuckled, his cheeks a crimson red and his heart pounding in his ears. He was so glad to have met Star. She brought so much out of him and he loved her always winning attitude. He smiled to himself as he walked to his room to get some much-needed rest at the end of a very long, and very surprising day.

_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Okay so, huge chapter. Almost nine thousand words. I had to redo half of it due to a failure in the drive save. But it came out much better. Hopefully, yall don't mind all the sap here and there. Leave a review and ill try to get back to you!_

 _Buh Byyee!!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	11. The Trip

Marco was in a difficult position. He sat in his room as the day was just beginning and the warm light of the sunrise had only begun to make itself known. Being up so early, he didn't need to worry about having to prepare for the day or there being a slew of things to do. No, his problem was something far more important than his morning routine. Marco was bored.

It wasn't a boredom one is dealt with when they simply have nothing to keep them occupied, being that Marco had plenty to do. It was a different issue altogether. He was tired of knowing everything that would happen on a day to day basis. Sure, some things would change here and there that he didn't see coming, But he still largely knew what adventure was waiting and what people would say or do. It had become mundane for him, and he wanted to shake things up.

He knew that the more he strayed from the norm, and the more he tried to fight his predicament, the more things would change. He wasn't afraid of things being a little different, but he was terrified of not being prepared. Ever since he was young the idea of being unready for any of life's issues had always made him extremely uneasy. But at this point, what was the alternative? To lie in wait for the little details to change for him and to hope that those changes weren't just deadly? There was no other option for Marco but to take the reigns of his fate and change things himself.

He got up and left his room, making his way to Stars. If anyone would be down for the adventures he had in mind, it would be her. Though he stopped just outside her door. There were voices inside, like the soft talk after an argument. Not wanting to intrude, he politely knocked and waited for a response. The conversation inside stopped and there were footsteps getting closer. He drew a shaky breath and smiled light-heartedly.

Star opened the door and smiled wide, dressed in her usual sleeveless dress, striped pants, devil headband, and horned boots. "Hey, Marco! I actually need you for something right now so come in, quick." She led him in and closed the door behind her. Marco looked around the room and noticed the image of the Queen of Mewni staring back at him from the mirror. "Oh, Queen Moon. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She allowed the corners of her mouth to soften from the unamused frown she was wearing and she spoke like only true royalty do.

"Hello, dear Marco. Don't worry about interruptions. We were simply going over Stars magical training. Or more accurately, the lack thereof." Marco shot a glance to Star and noticed she was suddenly interested in the floor over the call. "Would you kindly inform me of her frequency in practice?" Marco now too found a sudden interest in the ground and tried to find words that wouldn't blow up in his face. "Well, your majesty, Star has been training hard. Glossaryk is being his usual self and has assured me that his specific training regimen for her must be adhered to. I wouldn't argue with him and I think Star has made some real progress."

At that moment, Glossaryk himself floated out from Stars spellbook and smugly grinned at the party before him. He shot Marco and Star a knowing look before turning his full attention to the queen. "Yes, your majesty. Star is doing well with her training and I'm finding her company, quite supportive of her learning." He calmly shot Marco another knowing look.

Queen Moon eyed the two, not once letting her half smile waver, and slowly nodded. "Yes, I do suppose that's the best course of action. As long as her learning doesn't falter, and she doesn't slack on her training. Very well. Thank you, Marco. Thank you, Glossaryk." "Its merely my duty, your majesty," Glossaryk said softly.

Star smiled nervously as if trying to end the conversation there. "Well, mom, if that's all, I guess we should be-" "That reminds me, Star. Given your current living situation with the Diaz family, you haven't been getting into trouble, have you? I hope you've been behaving yourself." Moon eyed Star with intent but Marco stepped in again to ease the situation. "She's actually been giving us lots of help around the house. I know I speak for my parents when I say that we're delighted to have her."

This actually made Moon smile, though it wasn't a lighthearted one. More like the smile of a Magician who knows the next three tricks in a show and is about to perform them. "I'm so glad to hear. Please continue to keep an eye on her and do keep her from destroying too much." Moon glanced at Glossaryk before again turning her attention to the two teenagers. "Well, I must be off. We have a council meeting beginning in the hour, so you two behave yourselves and remember: I was once a princess too, Star." Both teens looked at Moon with a surprised face as the call cut out.

"Well, that went better than I expected. Thanks to Marco and I." Glossaryk spoke with a tone of ease as he floated towards the spellbook. It's pages flipped open for him, welcoming the book elf back to his home. "You heard your mother, Star. Stay out of trouble. And Marco, I expect that after youre more available, we can have a talk about your predicament." With that, he sank into the pages of the book before its large, heavy sides slammed shut.

Star sighed and slumped her shoulders before walking over to her bed and flopping down face first into her pillows. Marco had been watching the spellbook, thinking of Glossaryk's foreboding words before turning his attention to his best friend. Though he was certain they were more than that by now.

Marco smiled at the sight and walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. He enjoyed relaxing with her as it guaranteed that even something as peaceful as doing nothing would be full of excitement. He spoke softly but in a gruff, mocking tone. "So hows the future Queen of Mewni doing? Preparing to rule the world I assume?" She didn't answer, instead only shaking her head into the pillow. "Ahdun Grph wah Hmmph Prumphm Iiihhh."

Marco laughed and cocked his head. " _Care to repeat yahself, yar good grace?"_ She lifted her head and sat upright. A wide frown was spread across her face and Marco was almost caught off guard when she glared at him. "I don't get what her problem is. I can learn to rule a kingdom and use the wand my own way. I don't need to be taught how to be me. Like, maybe I just want to do things by myself."

Marco thought on that for a moment. He knew that being Queen was no simple matter, what with all the rules and regulations to follow and the never-ending list of duties, it had to be the most stressful job imaginable. And for Star, he knew she'd have to learn how to do her massive job on her own. "I can imagine how you feel. Knowing you're set for only one job for the rest of your life, having the final word in every matter but being told how to rule? And to top it all off, being responsible for everything in your kingdom but not having your own real choice in how you run it. It must be really scary for you."

She continued glaring at him and spoke softly with words that seemed to be on the verge of breaking. "Aren't you supposed to be making me feel better? You're just reminding me of how bad I have it." She stared at the ground and wrung her hands for a moment as Marco spoke. "Well, think of it like this. Not all of that is true. You get to decide what kind of ruler you are, how you lead your people, and what you do for your kingdom. You still get to be who you are now, just with more responsibility. You'll always be Star, regardless of what your job is. So don't worry. Youll be the best you, you can be."

She thought about that for a moment and smiled, a new gleam in her eye. "Yeah. You're right. I can do things MY way. And when I'm Queen, no ones gonna make me rule any different from how I want to." He chuckled and stood slowly, thinking about her in the future, and what kind of ruler she'd really be. "Don't mention it, Star. I'm just happy to help when you're feeling down. All up in those dumps of yours." She stood and slugged his arm before throwing her hands into the air. "You try ruling a country and see how much fun it is," She said sarcastically, egging him on.

"You know I'd enjoy organizing a country behind me, waaaay too much." She smiled because she knew he was right. He had always been one for scheduling and organizing and planning. Being a ruler would be perfect for him. Though she blushed at the insinuated idea and pushed it aside.

Marco took a step back and slid his hands into his hoodie. "Let's go on an adventure." Star stopped smiling and narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't know what he was up to but she knew it was something. "What kind of...adventure?" she asked quietly as if someone was listening and would punish her just for speaking about it. He shrugged and pulled out his dimensional scissors, cutting a series of portals. "I dunno. Why don't we do something different? Let's just go on an adventure someplace and see what happens."

She kept her eyes firmly glued to him and grabbed her wand. She desperately needed something to liven up her day, but she couldn't let him have all the satisfaction of guessing what she wanted. "Sure. I guess that would be fun if you could make a good adventure happen." He smirked at her and gestured to 4 portals cut in the center of her room, each one sporting a different color and style. "Choose wisely, oh great and powerful Queen." She kept eye contact with him and strolled over to the red portal with random sparks flying from its edges, pointing at it.

Marco cocked an eyebrow as he picked up his things. "You sure about that? Its gonna be a tough one, and I know how much you hate fun," he said sarcastically. She grinned and stuck out her tongue before stepping through the portal, immediately followed by her guide. All four portals closed and the only sound in the room was that of a spoon scraping against a plastic pudding cup.

Glossaryk was enjoying some pudding inside his book when the small, hexagonal red gem on his head shook slightly. He immediately stopped what he was doing and sighed, defeated. Raising his hands to his eyes and rubbing them, he spoke in an indignant tone. "Getting a little pushy, aren't we? Perhaps I'll just quit my job as a glossary of terms and teacher so I can answer every one of your calls."

The red gem shook again, this time much softer. It glowed dimly before igniting like a bright red bulb, shooting its burning light in every direction. It hummed slightly as its rays slowly began to focus in front of him. Thin beams of light darted around in intricate patterns, crossing in different directions and forming a symbolic hexagon. Finally, the light dimmed and the design shifted to open, like a telescopic doorway.

Glossaryk went through and on the other side, he entered a large chamber of crystals, sapphires, and rubies with a superior glow that could never be found on earth. He approached a large crystal at the center of the rotunda that seemed to be a mixture of both types. It gleamed a precious purple and glowed with a power that rivaled the sun. It flickered brightly as he approached, shining steadily as he stopped at its base.

" _ **ɹəɥ əʌɐs oʇ sı əɥ ɟı ʎɹɹnɥ ʇsnɯ əɥ.**_ "

"Yes, I have seen the events you've set in motion, and I have to say, even I'm afraid of what is to come."

 _ **"lıɐʌəɹd llıʍ əɥ ɹəɥ ɹoɟ əʌol sıɥ oʇ ənp 'əɯoɔəq llıʍ əɥ ʇɐɥʍ uəəs əʌɐɥ I"**_

"If you say so. He cannot do it alone, however. They both need to tap into what you've given them. To accept the gift they need to survive. If they don't, then you've doomed us all."

The crystal hummed with energy as the small emblem etched on its face glowed furiously. The crescent moon shined bright as the voice in Glossaryks head seemed to tear him apart.

 _ **"ɥɔʍ Oʎ əlIɥʍ NIʌ NI əIp Oʍ NəSOɥɔ ʎW əl llIʍ I əW Ԁləɥ OS ɹO NOIOW ONI əS əʌɥ I ɥʍ qOp ON Op"**_

Glossaryk held the sides of his head as if to keep his mind from shattering. He knew better than to goad the divine power before him, but he was completely overtaken by his concern over his student.

 _ **"əuop sʎɐʍlɐ əʌɐɥ I sɐ op əɯ ʇəl puɐ 'uɐld əɥʇ oʇ ʞɔıʇs ʇsnſ ʎləɹns 'lıɐʌəɹd llıʍ ʎəɥ ɯəɥʇ ʇnoqɐ ʎɹɹoʍ ʇ,u** **o** **p"**_

"Fine, fine. Youre the boss. Just, please be careful. If he fails at stopping what has been started, this will have been for nothing."

 _ **"pəsɐɹə əq llıʍ əʞɐʇsıɯ ɹnO ɹɐəɟ oʇ ɓuıɥʇou əʌɐɥ llıʍ əʍ puɐ əɯ uı ʇsnɹ əʌol ʎɯ 'ʍouʞ I"**_

"If you say so. I must return to my dimension now. Not even I can sustain myself in your presence for much longer." He began floating back towards the door as a single strand of purple magic snaked towards him. It held his chin and stroked his cheek before returning to the gem at the center of the room. It glowed once more and then the room was still.

"And I love you too." He floated slowly out of the chamber before allowing his symbolic portal to be undone. He gently settled on the cover of the magic spell book, wondering where all of this began. The planning, the prophecies, the pain he surely wrought on so many because of a simple mistake. But he sighed, slumping his shoulders and resting between the pages. All of it would be better, now that she had began.


	12. The Journey Pt I

_"Don't tell me you actually thought I was your friend? You? Youre nothing to me."_

 _"Please! Don't do this! I can fix it! I'm so sorry!"_

 _"You couldn't save me even if you wanted to. Youre just a pathetic princess who will never save anyone."_

 _ **"Hes wrong. You both will do the unthinkable the only way you know how: Together.**_

 _BOOM!_

Star sat upright in bed after an early morning storm had woken her up. Thunder boomed outside her window as she glanced around to take in her surroundings. The room she had awoken in was simple and robust. Wooden floors and walls were lined with old and worn furniture as well as a fine layer of dust and tacky wallpaper. A dresser at least 50 years old sat across the room and a vanity that appeared to be even older was next to it.

She eyed the old and decrepit space, attempting to wrap her tired mind around where she was. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, remembering that this wasn't the tent she had been sleeping in for weeks or a cottage from last month. Star sighed when she remembered her and Marco had rented a room at an inn just outside Braxja, a small settlement west of The plains of plenty.

The small town had hired the two for light mercenary work killing goblins and other pests that had been bothering the townsfolk. The pay wasn't as good as they would usually like but it would have to do. They enjoyed helping out with the little jobs every once in a while when they weren't off saving cities from pesky dragons or bothersome outlaws. Though it had been a few months since they really put boots to the ground and bailed some settlement out of something problematic, rather than life-threatening.

As Star mulled over this, she heard movement in the room. Marco rolled over in his bag on the ground and groaned, clearly not ready for another day filled with chasing small nuisances away from peoples homes. She looked down at him and smiled, clearly enjoying his messy hair and tired eyes. "You know you could have slept up here if you wanted. I doubt the floor here is very good for your back." She said softly, eying him daringly.

"Yeah well, you've been sleeping in a tent long enough. A princess shouldn't have to sleep on the floor." He kept his eyes glued shut and laid on his back, taking a moment to come to terms with having to actually be awake. Star laughed and laid on her stomach, eying him longer than she should. In the five years that they had been doing contract work, he had really toned up well. "Who said id be sleeping on the floor?" , she purred, beaming a smile at him before getting out of bed to prepare for the day.

Marcos' cheeks burned as his eyes shot open, staring at only the ceiling while he processed what she said. "Don't even think about it, princess. We're still kids in our dimension. None of that sass, please," he grumbled as he rose slowly out of his bag. He rubbed the scruff on his chin and walked to the vanity, splashing some water from a bucket on his face. He somewhat missed indoor plumbing but he was used to living without it by now. He heard her call out from the closet. "That's not what you said a few months ago when I turned 19, lover boy."

He again felt his face turn bright red as he fumbled for words to use as a defense. "I had just finished my fifth horn of ale. I was saying a lot of things I shouldn't have said." He heard her scoff from the closet before throwing another jab at him. "Not my fault you can't hold your drink, Diaz. Next time you start 'saying things you don't mean', I might just take you up on it." He was sure his cheeks were about to fall off at any second.

Star walked out of the closet dressed in a leather top, armored with steel to protect her chest and stomach as well as two steel shoulder pads topped with fur at the tips. She had leather bracers on either forearm with brass plates over her wrists and leather gloves to match. Her long blonde hair had been cut shorter and now rested comfortably draped over her shoulder in an intricate braid. The outfit was completed with baggy black pants and leather boots capped with steel shinguards, and a blue sash around her waist with leather stips acting as a makeshift overskirt. Her wand was strapped casually at her waist as well as a small sheath for her dagger.

She waited for a few minutes as Marco began dressing, packing their things and casting a shrinking spell on them. Their belongings shrunk to the size of a pea, which fit easily in a small leather pouch at her waist that was filled with many of the duos other belongings.

Marco stepped out of the closed dressed in his usual work clothes. They largely resembled Stars, however, his had spikes on the shoulder braces, and a leather cloth hanging from his belt crested with the emblem of scissors capped with a star. And he always saved the most important piece for last: A very worn red hoodie used as a cape. Star smiled at him, clearly pleased with herself for getting matching sets of armor, as she strolled to the door.

"You ready for another day of overpowered pest control?" she giggled. Marco couldn't help but smile back at her as he followed closely behind. He was actually thrilled to be doing things like this with Star. He loved being free and enjoying the adrenaline of battle with her. "Ready as I could ever be, Stardust. Let's show those little gremlins who's boss."

She opened the door and stopped, wide-eyed, as there was an almost equally surprised older man in a full suit of armor at their door. He had a light grey beard and his armor was nicked and beaten from years of battle. The man shifted nervously and looked at the two with curiosity. "You both wouldn't happen to be Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly, would you?"

Star looked the man up and down, noticing his broadsword at his waist and several armed guards behind him. Marco stepped forward and gripped the scissors on his belt. "That depends on who's asking. We're not in trouble for anything are we?" The man let the air out of his lungs and seemed to relax a bit before he spoke, gesturing to his guards to ease up. "Youre not in any kind of trouble. You're actually needed for an important task. One that the esteemed army of Vintal is unable to complete on its own."

It wasn't unnatural for the Vintal army to recruit contracted help for odd jobs too big to handle. Star and Marco had appeared out of the blue in this underdeveloped dimension over five years ago and immediately began to take out difficult warlords and supernatural forces, earning them quite the respectful eye from mercenaries and soldiers alike. But for the army to show up here, in Braxja of all places, a seedy little town near the countries limits. That was more unnatural.

"What's so difficult the that the army can't handle? And why bother recruiting our help instead of someone elses?" Marco crossed his arms, which served to make himself seem beefier in front of the general. "There's some type of creature holed up in the mountains across the plains. Its made military movements difficult and any scouts we send in, don't come back. Hell, we sent in a few battalions of troops and nothing came back."

Marco uncrossed his arms and looked at Star, who surprisingly shared the same expression of, well, surprise. He looked back at the man and heaved a sigh. "IF we decide to help you, we're going to need more information on what's being asked of us. And we're going to need a sizable payment to compensate for a job we'd have to abandon here." The general, who then introduced himself as General Oliver Titus Grenor, nodded and agreed to Marcos terms. And with that, the two asked for a moment alone.

Star stepped closer to Marco so they wouldn't be overheard before whispering " What do you think? This sounds big. And as much as I enjoy danger, It sometimes gets people killed." Marco placed his hands on his hips and looked at her. He didn't like the idea of accepting a contract when he didn't know much about it. But he knew the military was all about confidentiality in its missions. "I think we can do it. But I doubt it's going to be as easy as taking out some goblins that steal trash."

She smiled and spoke softly, keeping her eyes locked to his. "That's why we're getting paid more for this. Cmon. Let's go see what we're up against." With that, they left there extremely temporary room and walked outside to discuss the matters with General Grenor.

When they came here years ago, it was to de-stress from the worries of home. Sudden attacks by monsters and a magic-wielding warrior, school life, and stressful parents had done a number on them. Star really needed the open world to feel free from responsibility, and Marco felt refreshed in a world where he didn't have to worry about the next thing that would happen. It was a good break from all that was stressing them.

Star and Marco rode their respective horses to a nearby military camp that served as a temporary base of operations. They followed Grenor through the maze of tents and approached central command. A larger tent flanked by several armed guards. He had agreed to discuss terms further from here, and after the two were briefed, the full force of the army would move out to a large mountain range east of them.

Star and Marco dismounted and began approaching the tent Grenor had walked into when one of the guards began leering at Stars more grown body. "Hey there beautiful! You looking for the barracks? If you're lost then I can show you to mine," he called out. Star turned to him in disbelief and was about ready to punch him out of the camp when Marco stepped forward casually. "Actually, she was looking for the last guy that said something like to her. Why don't I show you where they buried him?"

The guard turned pale as the two approached the tent and began apologizing profusely when Grenor stepped out of the tent and slapped the back of his head. "Get your sorry ass to the barracks yourself. I expect you to spend the next 18 hours cleaning it, THEN MOVING OUT TO SLEEP WITH THE HORSES IN THE BARN!!" He kicked the guard away and motioned for the two to enter. Apologizing for the rude behavior.

Once the three sat down at the map table with a few other commanders, General Grenor began to brief them on their mission. "We don't know what's in those mountains but we do know that its got powerful magic, and its immense in size. It also has a small army engaging travelers through the mountains that needs to be dealt with. But we will handle that. We need the two of you to lead a makeshift invasion against this small foreign power and help us eliminate it".

Marco eyed the map and thought for a moment. "We're going to need a lot of back-up in case things get dicey, some long-range explosives to draw them out, and necessary compensation for equipment and armor." Grenor nodded and agreed. "Done. Miss Butterfly do you agree?" She looked up and shrugged. "Hes the genius organizer. I go where he goes and make him look good. But yes. I'm so good with this." He gestured to Marco then Star.

"Given your master swordsman ability, and your adept use of magic, we believe you both would be an immense help in destroying this threat. We will pay you 30,000 Vins, and an extra 200 to compensate for your lost job in Braxja. Is that acceptable?" Star and Marco traded glances and did their best to hide their excitement. Star leaned forward and eyed the Map. "When do we leave?"

Grenor nodded and motioned for his commanders to begin preparations. "We will leave at dawn tomorrow with eight hundred troops and head straight for the enemy stronghold. We've prepared a tent for you both to use for the evening as well as food." The two mercs tried to hide their disappointment with having to sleep in a tent again and trudged along as they were escorted to the mess hall.

After a hearty meal and shared drinks with the soldiers, the two were then shown to their quarters. They thanked their escort and entered their sizable tent to begin winding down for the day, but stopped when they saw the room. The rest of the tent was furnished well enough to put even the inn to shame, but there was only one bed. Marco was about to call a soldier over to bring another bed when Star stopped him. "It's fine, Diaz. We can share the bed. I mean c'mon. It's obviously big enough, and do you really want to have a soldier drag one out here for us to use for only one night?"

Marco furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the idea to a degree, but he was also nervous about sleeping in the same bed as Star. It had been over five years and he had never tried to impose himself in such a way. They may have spent years with only each other but their relationship with one another was still something they rarely brought up. They were exceedingly close but neither of them had brought up the courage to discuss their feelings for each other in that time. A few kisses here and there and plenty of hugs left plenty open for debate, despite their closeness.

"Fine." He muttered, to Stars surprise. "There's a good lad." She grinned wildly and began preparing for bed as he started unpacking their now properly sized belongings. He carefully set his armor and weapons aside before he washed his face and organizing his things. Star walked out from behind a room divider dressed in her usual nightgown and flopped onto the bed. She spread out and enjoyed the marvelous fur blankets that adorned it and closed her eyes with a smile.

Marco stood next to the bed looking like hed seen a ghost. He gulped nervously and fidgeted with his hoodie before placing it on the table next to the bed. "Star maybe we should just get another bed. Honestly, I'm really okay with sleeping on the floor." Star looked at him and frowned. "Marco. Just get in the damn bed. We're not gonna do the hanky-panky or anything, its fine. I trust you enough to share a bed with you and I know you really want to enjoy a bed tonight. Plus, its cold out."

He sighed softly while blushing just a bit at her implications but let his shoulder un-tense. "Okay. But if you change your mind then that's completely alright. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She sighed back at him and rolled her eyes before sitting upright. "The only thing making me uncomfortable is how long it's taking you to join me."

He eased himself onto the bed and relished in the soft fur blankets as well for a moment. He made himself comfortable and closed his eyes to rest but was quickly shaken from that sentiment by a pair of cold hands pulling him closer. "Hey! You said there wasn't any-" "I said no Hankey-Pankey. I said nothing about sharing body heat for, strategic purposes. Now be quiet so I can sleep. Gosh, Marco. Keeping me awake. who does that?"

He sighed, defeated as Star pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. She blushed profusely and rested her head on his shoulder before feeling a large arm wrap around her. She smiled to herself and whispered softly. "Goodnight 'Mr. Brawny'." "Goodnight 'Princess'."

The two drifted to sleep soundly as the stars in the sky shone brightly alongside the icy blue moon that glowed above the camp, bathing everything in its sapphire blue light.

_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Hey all, sorry for the late update and shorter chapters recently. My job has us working 12 hour shifts this week so I dont have aoot of time to write. That being said Ive commissioned an artist by the name of AmythystOcean to draw the introductory scene for Vartek in the bounce lounge, so keep an eye out for when its released! Im open to questions and as always, please leave a review and follow the story for future updates. Enjoy your week and thanks for reading! BUH BYE!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	13. The Journey Pt II

Star and Marco slept amongst a slew of furry blankets, draped in each other's arms as the morning sun peaked over the distant mountains. It glowed a fiery red in the early morning sky as the crisp cold air was slowly being chased away by the warmth of its rays. While the first stretch of sunlight fell upon the quiet military camp, Stars eyes drifted open and she caught a sight that almost burned her cheeks off.

Marco was laying beside her dreamily, his bare chest heaving with each breath and his head lulled to the side to rest against hers. Her eyes went wide as she caught her breath at the sight of his toned muscles and the firm abs that swayed as he breathed. She shook the thoughts from her head and looked up at him, taken back by how handsome he looked. The scruff on his chin gave him a more robust look and his messy hair sat wild and unkempt against their pillow. It had been a colder night than she had anticipated, but she didn't mind. It gave her a proper excuse to enjoy his warm body against hers and his heavy arm draped over her.

She smiled for a moment but closed her eyes as it faltered due to what she realized. They didn't have time to enjoy with one another when there was work to be done. Today they'd have to set out to the mountains east of the Plains of Plenty to capture the land from a mysterious and chaotic force. They had gone up against enemies that sounded worse but she couldn't shake the thought from her mind that this wouldn't be as easy as the last few times. They had made a name for themselves conquering a couple dragons, defeating an elder lich king, hell, they even fought an army of barbarians from sacking a village two years ago. All with her best friend, Marco.

Star relished the adventure they'd been sharing for over 5 years, but she knew it couldn't last forever. They had lives to live back home. Marco had informed her near the beginning of their journey that they could spend their entire lives here and it wouldn't have taken them longer than an hour in their dimension. He didn't tell her how he knew this, something about a chase for his own dimensional scissors. So she wasn't worried at all about their time spent here, but, she worried about the time they spent together.

They had done so much together, lived more than they ever had in their own dimensions. They had gotten so close, having been alone together this whole time. But what would it amount to? They were still kids. Even though she knew she loved spending time with him, she also knew that Marco had always been treating her like they were still fourteen. And that bothered her.

As she mulled over this, Marco heaved a heavy breath that made Star blush slightly as he adjusted next to her. He lazily opened his eyes and when he realized what situation he was in with Star, he gasped and jumped from the bed, surprising her immensely. "Star! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have imposed! I hope I didn't bother-" "Don't even think about it, Marco." Her words were laced with a tinge of indignation and her patented smile was gone. She stared at him with cold eyes that rivaled the air outside the tent.

Marco kept his eyes locked with hers and frowned slightly. "Star, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" He seemed genuinely concerned and she couldn't bear to be upset with him seeing him naturally begin to care for her again. "No, Marco. You didn't do anything." He sighed, relieved, but he knew his best friend well enough to know that something was on her mind. "What's wrong? You still seem upset with me."

She crossed her arms and looked across the room, avoiding his gaze, a slight smirk spread across her face. "It's just, when we go back, what do we do about this. Will things, still be like they are now? Or will we just go back to acting the same as back then? I don't want to give this up." She looked up at him with curious eyes that looked a little red. Like she was on the verge of spilling out all of her emotions. Marco weighed her words and shifted uneasily. This type of conversation had come up a few times before, but he believed it was time to address it.

"We can do whatever you want, Star. I only want to make sure your choice is your own." He smiled gently and sat beside her, taking her hand into his and pulling her closer, kissing her nose. Her sly smile grew wider and she squeezed his hand, looking up at him almost curiously. "Aaaand, what if my choice is you, safe kid?" He playfully frowned at her use of that name but smiled after a moment, his hand never leaving hers and his eyes doing the same.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. But," Star caught her breath. "When we go back, we're going to be the same dumb kids. We won't have any of this, or our solitary adventure to tie us together. Are you sure you want to try that, living like that, when we're young?" She thought for a moment and smiled up at him before resting her head against his chest. She liked that. Being close to him felt more right than anything she had ever known before. Especially now.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. We will always have each other, even if we don't have this. Just don't hold it against me if I miss these bad boys." She poked his abbs and giggled at his embarrassed reaction before looking up at him and kissing his chin. She was about to stand up to get ready when a pair of strong and warm hands grabbed hers. She felt herself being pulled towards him before those same hands rose to her cheeks, their warmth making her smile wider than before.

Marcos deep brown, intelligent eyes met her sapphire blue and excited ones. They stared at each other for a moment before Marco leaned in slowly towards her. She closed her eyes and waited until his lips met hers. It felt like being struck by lightning and being wrapped in a warm marshmallow at the same time. He relished at how soft her lips were, like kissing a warm cloud that could make all your problems disappear. They held onto each other, enjoying that moment for what felt like hours until a sound jarred them for the romantic bliss.

"I...um. E-excuse me. I'm s-so sorry to intrude." General Grenor stood in the entrance to the tent and looked sheepishly to the side to avoid ruining their moment any further. Star and Marcos' cheeks blazed and they nearly fell over trying to unglue themselves from one another. They both stood awkwardly though they each kept a hand of the other held tight in their own. Grenors worn and tired face began its own type of blush as he shifted uneasily, keeping his distance from them as he knew what it was like being young.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you two. I'll let you get back to it but I'd just like to inform you that we will be leaving in one hour. Again, thank you for your help. I'll see you both at the entrance of the camp." He smiled slyly at them before making his way out of their tent. The air among the remaining two occupants was tense as could be, both keeping their eyes glued to the entrance. Though it was Marco who broke the silence.

"Don't expect kisses like those all the time when we're on earth, Princess Butterfly." Star jabbed him in the ribs and squeezed his hand tighter. "Id like to see you stop me, Lover Boy." They released each other's hands and began preparing for the day. Marco began donning his signature suit of armor but stopped. His cheeks turned beet red as Star began undressing to put on her armor. Her voluptuous body showing easily through her nightgown.

"Woah! PG, Star! Cmon, warn me before you start doing that!" He shouted as he quickly turned around to face the wall. She gave him a puzzled look but smirked when she realized what he meant. In the five years they had been out adventuring, Marco had always been as chivalrous as ever. He never put her in an awkward situation while dressing so it came with no surprise that he was so distressed. She hurriedly began putting on her armor so he could don his, but decided to take another jab at him.

"Better get a good look, Diaz. This body won't be here forever!" He blushed harder and kept facing the wall as he shouted a retort back to her. "Keep in mind that that body belongs to a 14-year-old, Star! Were still kids. Remember that." She scoffed behind him and strolled over to where he stood, now fully dressed in her gear, before poking his ribs. "Youre no fun, Diaz." "Yeah, well keep your body to yourself."

She wrinkled her nose at him and squinted as he finished donning his gear. "You seemed pretty happy to be cuddling with it last night, ya weirdo." He blew a raspberry before standing up, looking down at her, and cracking a smile. He spoke in a deep, mocking tone, flexing his upper body and pursing his lips at her. "You wish you could enjoy my abbs all night, Babycakes." Her eyes went wide as she drank in the sight, blushing profusely while he strolled out of the tent in a strut and left a very flustered and nervous Star staring at the entrance. "Yeah, well...Fuck you too then!"

The two approached the camp entrance and mounted the horses they had been loaned. Star and Marco never really needed a definite mode of transportation, given that they had dimensional scissors to take them anywhere they needed. But in this instance, they figured it wouldn't hurt to just go with it as long as they got paid in the end. General Grenor was riding an all black stallion that surprisingly looked as friendly as any other horse. He watched as they approached and smiled under his helmet.

"Are you two ready? We have a few hours ride until we regroup with the scouting battalions we sent ahead." Star and Marco exchanged glances and nodded to Grenor. With a kick, the general's horse whinnied in protest and reared on two legs in front of the military force behind it, and the two contractors next to it. " **THEN LET'S MOVE OUT!"** His voice boomed as his horse took off down the wide dirt road that led to the Plains of Plenty, eight hundred and two troops behind him.

Marco looked on as he rode behind Star. He wasn't as experienced with horses and found it difficult to stay centered on the saddle as it thundered down the road. He watched Star and tried his best to mimic what she was doing. He raised his rear off the saddle and leaned forward, using his bent knees as a type of shock absorber and found it was easier to stay center. It also hurt far less than sitting on the saddle at full speed.

Star turned around and saw Marco riding awkwardly on his saddle, clearly trying to focus. She slowed down slightly to match his speed and yelled above the thunder of hooves. "Having a hard time are we, Bad Boy?" He scowled at her but continued riding as if he didn't hear. She smirked and rode ahead to Grenor, exchanging unknown words to him. Grenor then slowed as well, bringing the entire cavalry to a halt. He brought his horse around to face Marco and eyed him with a slight surprise.

"Marco, I've been informed you have a magic ability to open portals to other locations. If that's true, would you mind using it? I don't want to make our army at the mountain wait any longer than it needs to." Marco looked nervously at Star, who returned his gaze with a wide smile. In this dimension, it's not common knowledge that dimension hopping is possible. Only a few people even know of it and they're regarded as crazy. Magic is common which was fortunate for Star, but that was about it.

"Umm, yeah I have these scissor blades that can be used to cut rifts that you can walk through. But I don't know about a whole cavalry. Usually, it's for a few people at most." Marco dismounted and walked a few yards in front of the army, pulling out his blades and joining them together. They shrunk down to usual size and as he began the cutting motion, a tear began to form. He kept cutting wider and wider until a sizable tear stretched across the road. With one slow motion, he spread it wide open leaving an oval shaped rift that bore a scarlet red color in front of them.

The soldiers gawked at the sight and Grenor himself stepped forward to touch it. It sizzled wildly and harmlessly when his hand passed slowly through it. "Yes um, this will work fine. Where does it lead?" Marco split his scissors and strapped the blades to his sides before standing proudly next to the portal. "It should take us to the foot of the mountain where that thing lives. Hopefully, your men are standing by and ready to fight." Grenor nodded in approval and turned to face his men. "ALRIGHT, SOLDIERS! STEP THROUGH HERE AND IT SHOULD LEAD TO OUR DESTINATION IMMEDIATELY."

He turned to thank the two contractors but stopped when he noticed they were having a moment. The two spoke quietly to each other, Marco apparently grateful for something, before parting after a short kiss. Star stood ready as men poured through the portal, their horse's steps shaking the ground and sending dust flying. Marco gestured for Grenor to go first, then held out his hand for Star. She took it gingerly and the two walked through the portal together.

The moment they walked through, the portal behind them closed loudly, like it was straining to keep itself open for much longer. But they hadn't noticed, due to the scene that was strewn out before them. Men on horseback and men on foot alike both fought hordes of short green armored creatures wielding rusty blades and maces. "Goblins," Star whispered. "Were fighting goblins?" As she whispered this to Marco, she noticed that there were scattered soldiers who were dressed in darker armor and bore blood-red markings on their chests.

He leaned closer to Star and spoke over the battle before them. "Not just goblins. Men too. What's going on here?" As he asked this, Grenor charged forward on his horse and dismounted, sending a powerful strike into one enemies chest that sent it flying into a group of unlucky goblins. "No! These men have been turned. Now we know where our scouting battalions went. Take them out and destroy the enemy. We must try to get to the root of what caused this!"

Marco pulled out his scissor blades but looked uneasy. Star had begun blasting goblins but she too was careful to avoid hitting any enemy soldiers. Marco turned to the general with a worried look on his face. "Shouldn't we try to subdue them instead of killing them?" Grenor only looked down, his face laden with guilt and anger. "No. I've seen this type of Magic before. It cannot be undone and these men won't stop until they've killed all of us. You see those marks?" He pointed to the nearest enemy soldier. He had three distinct slash marks on his chest that hovered like stationary smoke an inch above his armor. They were colored deep red and had a small glow to them.

"That's the mark of the turned. A powerful, irreversible spell used by the cruelest of warlords on their enemies to turn them against their own. I've seen it before. Only death can save them now." His words were heavy but he charged forward and proceeded to behead the nearest enemy. Marco closed his eyes and breathed. _They're just mindless drones now. I've taken out soldiers before, and this is no different. Just focus_ _and get the job done._

He opened his eyes and rushed forward as he slashed a portal through the air. It deposited him high in the sky as he began to fall headfirst to the ground below. His eyes darted around, scanning his surrounding before finding a suitable target. Fifty feet in the air, he cut another portal and whizzed through, transported nearby a little over two feet in the air. He rocketed out like a bullet and brought his blade up to catch the necks of two goblins. As steel met flesh, their heads rolled off their bodies. Marco brought both arms up and rolled across the ground, launching himself up and driving a powerful kick to the first enemy he saw. The man stumbled back and before he could retaliate, Marco slashed across his throat.

He whirled around just in time to catch a blade against his own, sending hot sparks flying as he sent a kick directly to the man's chest. As the soldier stumbled back, Marco brought both blades down and drove them into the man's neck. He stepped back to look around, his adrenaline pumping as he heaved a heavy breath. A familiar voice jarred him from his analytical moment. "Marco! Watch out!" A sudden blast of pink magic shot through a soldier sneaking behind him and sent the man flying backward, unconscious. Marco whirled around and met eyes with Star. She too was breathing heavily and readied themselves for another group of soldiers charging for them.

Marco cut a portal in front of him and backed away quickly, gesturing at it to Star. "Drop shot!" he shouted, as Star pulled back on her wand and released a ball of red energy. "Mystical Lipstick Bombshell!" she shouted. It sailed through the portal and exited directly above the group of incoming men. What resulted was an explosion like a missile that sent them flying in several different directions and left a black smoking crater where they had last been. Star jumped into the air and aimed her wand at one of the few remaining groups of goblins that were headed for them. "Strawberry Hurricane Lasso!" A beam of red magic shot forward and wrapped around the goblins, dragging them closer to her. As she fell, she heaved her wand over her shoulder and grunted as all seven goblins sailed over her shoulder directly into a portal Marco had made. After they whizzed through, they fell from over three hundred feet up and splattered into the ground.

Once a few more men had fallen to his blades, Marco stood on red stained grass breathing heavily. He couldn't see any more soldiers in his immediate area, aside from a few stragglers littered around the battlefield. Grenor walked over to him, his longsword dripping with green and red blood, and his armor looking like a red Jackson Pollock. He sighed heavily and wiped his sword clean before returning it to its scabbard. "You two are a force to be reckoned with. I'm glad to be fighting alongside you."

Marco looked at him nervously then turned his gaze to Star in the distance. She launched a group of magic jelly beans that exploded on impact like grenades, sending enemy troops flying. "Yeah well, it's not over yet. Somethings behind these guys. And there's more coming from the mountains." Grenor sighed and looked to see what Marco saw. They looked like ants in the distance, but clear as day, there were dozens of enemies pouring from the rocks above. Grenor spoke with distaste and hatred oozed from his words. "When I find the cowardly shitbag that's done this to my men. I will personally tear out his heart and SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT!"

Marco blocked the blade of a goblin that had snuck up on him and kicked it back twenty feet. "We can't let them divide our troops. We regroup and prepare for the next wave and begin making a move for the mountains. After that, we try to find out who's in charge of these drones, and take them out." Grenor looked impressed at Marcos strategic analysis and ordered a nearby soldier to relay the message throughout the battlefield. "A fine plan, lad. You regroup with your lady and I'll see to it that my men are prepared for-"

Before he could finish, a boom echoed across the Plains as the very ground shook beneath their feet. Every last soldier and drone stopped to look up at the mountain as a cloud of smoke and flying debris spread from the mountainside. A deep rumble echoed in everyones ears like the bass turned all the way up on speakers. Marcos blood ran cold as a massive hand that rivaled even the giant from St Olgas reached out from the smoke and dust and slammed against the side of the cliff. A red monster that stood over a hundred feet tall began making its way out of the smoke and towards the battlefield. It had massive horns the size of trees and a humanoid face like an Orc. Its glowing red eyes shone like hatred itself and a snarl adorned its mouth. It was dressed in Nothing but the bottom half of an ungodly large suit of armor, and it had a sash of deep black across its chest. A ball of what seemed like fire hovered between its horns and surprisingly, the behemoth spoke.

 **"Who dares to enter my domain! Who dares to die by my hands today! You will all fall before me and I will paint these fields red with your blood!"**

"...That..."Grenor said quietly, his eyes now wide with fear. " The beast king Machonir. Terror of this realm, and legend of the mountains." Marcos' eyes darted around the battlefield at the terrified men strewn about it. _STAR!_ He took off running in her direction, leaving Grenor alone with his men facing the godlike creature before them. Their battle truly had only just begun. He needed to regroup with Star if they had any hope of walking out of this alive. Much less defeating this terror.

 _ **_**_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Hey All! So Star and Marco finally get together!! I was honestly debating redoing it after someone commented on the terrible style of their relationship in other fics. Really, it pisses me off too. Every time I'm shipping someone, it takes the whole show or story before they finally get together. Leaving us with no time to enjoy it. So I knew I wanted to make sure that after some confusion between them, you and I would get to enjoy the rest of the story with these twos relationship blossoming. How they grow and learn, together. That's what it's about. So I hope yall enjoy it, and be ready for The Journey Pt 3. the last piece of this weird, three-part special thing I'm doing. if you have any questions then ask away and I'll PM you when I can. Enjoy your day and as always, BUH BYYYEEE!!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	14. The Journey Pt III

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

Hey all. So, I did some thinking and I think I'm gonna go ahead with the story as planned. I've been kind of conflicted with how I should handle Star and Marcos relationship mostly because It's my first Fic and I'm not sure what exactly even I want yet. All I know is, I wanted to make a story that I could enjoy as well as everyone reading it. I'm sorry if some of you aren't happy with how it goes, I really do value your opinion. But I'm going to let it bloom how I like. Sorry for spoilers, hopefully, not too many people mind how I handle it, but I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. Have a great day and ENJOY! :D

 _A long time ago, when the kingdoms of this land were young, a wrathful force manifested itself into a being hellbent on obtaining a power of catastrophic levels. Once this being obtains a wealth of knowledge and magic, it will set out to destroy all who oppose it. It will hunger for death and chaos until no creature is left outside of its rule. However, this creature was sought out by a powerful wizard, who sealed him away in the mountains beyond even the Great Plains of Plenty. The beasts name, is Machinor. There he has lain dormant, until a power that rivals his own makes itself heard. He will stop at nothing to steal it away for himself, and begin his rampage once more._

Marco rushed across the field of tall grass, his eyes never leaving Star. He had to get to her if they had even a hope of beating this thing. He had heard stories but dismissed them as folklore or drunk men's legends. Something of this caliber wasn't going to go down easy, if at all. He continued running and saw that she hadn't moved from her spot, much like many of the soldiers around her. They were all too busy watching the mountain come apart as Machinor thundered out of the cliffs. Rocks the size of cars fell from his shoulders and a cloud of dust built at his feet.

Machinor looked for the most part, expressionless, albeit beside one of pure anger. Marco had to avert his eyes to focus on getting to Star. Though he silently kicked himself for not realizing he had dimensional scissors. He cut a rift and was immediately deposited next to her. She looked at him with a worried look and grabbed his shoulders, her eyes wide as she spoke. "Marco what the hell is that thing?! Where did it even come from?! It's like the mountain just came alive and that THING just walked out!"

Marco took a deep breath and held her hands as he sent darting glances towards the creature. "Star, that thing is pure evil manifested into a monster. I've heard about it but I thought it was just a legend. The troops all need to form up and we need to hit it with everything we've got to have a chance." Star took a deep breath and locked eyes with Marco before speaking quickly, her words shaking but her body standing firm. "Okay, Marco. We can do this. Ill hit it hard from the front, you organize the troops and if you can get reinforcements, get them here NOW."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and hugged him tightly, which he returned in kind. With that, she blasted the ground in front of her, forming a pink cloud about the size of a very large pillow. It opened its two eyes and smiled warmly at Star. "Hey Cloudy! You ready to take down a mountain?" The cloud seemed puzzled by this question but blissfully continued smiling. "Sure am Star! Let's go kill a mountain!" She wasn't sure if that was a serious answer but she brushed it off. She hopped on top of the cloud and floated up as Marco ran through a portal.

Star accended far faster than she had hoped. In a mere three seconds, she was at eye level with Machinor himself. She looked around the battlefield and saw the remaining soldiers organizing into groups to charge the enemy, but nothing they did would be able to stop him. Star glanced around at her surroundings and started planning her next move. _If I hit him hard enough and fly to the mountains, he might follow me and leave the troops alone. But if he ignores me, it will leave them wide open_. She thought for a moment and heard a familiar voice in her head, sounding eerily similar to hers. " _ **hit it low, distract it from up high, and don't get hit**_."

She mulled over whether or not that was her own idea when she felt eyes on her. She looked up from the battlefield and noticed Machinor was looking directly at her. His fiery red eyes didn't have pupils, but she could tell they were locked onto her. He spoke loudly, and surprisingly coherent for such a large beast.

" **SURRENDER YOUR POWER TO ME. AND I SHALL LET YOU LIVE. REFUSE MY WILL, AND YOUR ARMY WILL BURN.** "

She looked down at her wand and tightened her grip on it. Her response was simple and short: She raised it and aimed it at him, a little over a quarter mile away. "Mega Supercharged Rainbow Blast!" she yelled, as her wand glowed white hot. It shot forth a beam of every color straight for Machinor chest. Without even blinking, he held up his hand to block the attack, clearly expecting it to falter at his touch. But the moment it struck his palm, it exploded into a ball of fire that burned every color. A shockwave roared out and every troop stopped to look at its brilliance. The force of the blast sent him recoiling back into the cliff and shook the very mountain itself. With his hand still smoking in the palm, he looked up slowly and stood to face Star.

" **VERY WELL THEN, MAGIC USER. THEIR LIVES WILL BE THE PRICE FOR YOUR INSOLENCE**!"

He took in a deep breath of air and as he did so, the ball of fire between his horns grew and spread into a ring. He let out a mighty roar and the ring suddenly snapped back to a ball, shooting forward like a bullet at the men below. Star acted quickly and shouted above the roar echoing through the fields. "Reflective Shield!" Before the ball could reach the ground, a round metal shield the size of a small house formed above the men about to be hit. The ball sparked angrily off its surface and shot out across the fields, setting fire to the ground as it flew by. With a flash of light and the feeling of heat in her face, Star witnessed a fireball that rivaled even hers at St Olga's.

A shockwave boomed across the mountains and winds blew through the grass and washed over the soldiers. Star turned to face Machinor but was surprised to see his attention no longer on her. He was facing out over the fields he had just scorched and raised his fist. Before she could react, he brought it down hard, driving it deep into the ground at his feet. The rock underneath cracked and buckled as it rose and fell like waves in the ocean. Huge ravines formed and snaked wider and wider before stopping just at the edge of the fields.

Machinor stood again and glared at Star. " **DO YOU STILL BELIEVE YOU CAN VANQUISH MY DESTRUCTIVE POWER?! YOU ARE WEAK, AND YOU WILL FALL LIKE-** " Before he could finish, a rock the size of his fist hurtled through the air, slamming hard against the side of his face. It crumbled to pebbles as chunks fell down his chest, but not before sending him stumbling back, trying to keep his balance. Star turned around and saw several large, scarlet red portals in the fields. Large wooden structures resembling catapults rolled through them, flanked by teams of men pouring through.

As machinor struggled to right himself against the mountainside, Star whizzed through the air and scanned the grassy ground for a man caped with red. Her eyes found their Marc, and she zoomed down to find him struggling to keep so many large portals open. He strained hard with the air in front of him, clearly concentrating, so Star took up a protective stance in front of him. Though he was struggling, he turned his head to look at Star and spoke through heavy breaths. "Did I..miss..anything?"

She smiled and gripped her wand before looking back at him. " Nothing too crazy. Hes pretty powerful but hes hungry for magic. We have a chance if we can keep him busy and hit him till he drops." Marco nodded and when the last man stepped through, he let the portals close. Dropping to his hands and knees, he breathed hard for a moment, staring at the massive red force that stood before them. He slowly got back to his feet and readied his blades. "You remember drop shot. This time, make something bigger and we can go from there."

He cut a portal through the air, this time much smaller, and stood back. The booming footsteps of the giant shook the ground as he approached the army. Star gripped her wand and her cheeks began to glow with power as she grabbed hold of the raw magical energy forming behind her wand. Her hair began to whip around in the new winds as Marco watched in awe. She pulled back on the sparkling pink force until it reached her chest, and exhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and spoke softly to her wand. "Shimmering Whirlwind Arrow."

The moment she released the magic, it snapped back to the wand and shot out as a bolt of pure, radiant magic. It glowed every color as it flew through the air right through the portal. Both of them looked up and right at that moment, a speck of shining light shot from a small portal next to Machinors head. With a flash of rainbow-colored light, it burst into a force that shook the ground and brought him to his knees. The ground cracked where he fell and a smoldering mass of flesh could be seen on his left temple.

Marco beamed and readied another portal for Star as the giant tried to stand. "Keep it up Star!" "Dazzling Fist of Fury!" She spun around, swinging her wand out in front of her as a mass of red energy formed. She swung her wand towards the portal, now over twenty feet tall, as the red mass continued through, growing with each second. Once it passed through, it grew into a sizable fist and slammed upwards into Machinors jaw, sending him stumbling back into the cliffs. Dust and rocks fell as his back collided with the mountainside.

Star jumped into the air and smiled wide at Marco."Yeah! We got him on the ropes! A few more of those bad boys and he'll be finished!" Star began to prepare for another spell but Machinor bellowed in rage. She brought her hands to her ears as his voice shook the mountains themselves. " **I WILL NOT BE BEATEN DOWN BY A PUNY HUMAN! YOU WILL BURN BY MY HAND**!" He took in a large breath and bellowed hot fire at the army before him. Flames rolled every direction along the grass setting fire to countless soldiers. Their lives cut short in an instant.

Star and Marco watch in horror as a wall of fire rolled over squads of men. Star cast spell after spell to keep as many men safe as possible, but it wasn't enough. Their cries rang through the mountains, as the scorched earth sizzled and cracked under Machinors breath. She grit her teeth as her cheek marks turned a deep shade of cool blue. Her wand glowed the same color with ferocity as she began to hover a few inches above the ground.

Machinor silenced himself and stared intently at Star. He breathed deeply and readied himself against the shattered and the scorched ground beneath him. " **FINALLY. TRUE POWER**." Star held her deep blue wand in front of her and began speaking in two voices, making it glow brighter.

" _ **FEEL THE DARKNESS BEGIN TO SETTLE,**_ _**AND SEE MY STRENGTH ALONG MY METAL.**_ _**DECAY AND CRUMBLE, BEFORE MY-**_ "

Before she could finish, Machinor inhaled sharply causing the ball of flame atop his head to stretch into a ring. Marco saw the giant readying an attack as his eyes went wide. "No..STAR MOVE!" She was in the middle of reciting the next line of her spell when Machinor roared loudly, jolting her from her trance-like state. She watched, in nearly slow motion as the giant bellowed, sending a bolt of red and yellow energy her way. It sailed through the air with such ferocity, she didn't notice her ally coming to her aid.

Before the bolt of hot and destructive power could reach her, Marco slid in front of her, holding out both blades in an attempt to cut open a portal. He began slicing down on the air but preceding any rift, the attack reached his blades, held before him in a defensive stance to protect his lover.

Star had no time to react as a wave of hot air blasted in every direction, a wall of force sending her back a few dozen feet. A low rumble shuddered across the fields as she slowly looked up. The ground in front of her rippled with heat and force, cracking every direction. Marco stood strong in the same spot, unmoved atop the scorched ground at his feet. He held both blades timidly, as though they might hurt him, and slowly turned to Star. His scissors now rolled with blue fire along their edges, and their once polished metal surface now shone a magnificent blue tint. She looked higher to his face and saw that his eyes curled as well with blue flames that licked harmlessly to the sides like a mask.

" _ **Are you alright, my queen**_?" He spoke softly, in a deeper voice, as Star nodded slowly, pure shock riddling her face. Marcos armor curled with tendrils of blue fire along its edges and he smiled warmly at her. " _ **Take her to safety. I will destroy the one who threatens her.**_ " She looked at him with a puzzled expression as two hands grabbed her from behind. Grenor helped her up and pulled her back, away from her guide, her partner, her choice. "No! I have to help him! Marco can't do it alone!"

No sooner them the words had escaped her mouth, Marco raised one flaming sword in his right hand, and seemingly cleaved the air. Where his blade swung, an arc of rolling blue fire shot forward at Machinor. It grew as it sliced through the wind at incredible speed, closing the distance in a second. Machinors already hateful face turned to one of anger as the rolling line of fire approached and made contact across his chest. The searing blue arc didn't dissipate or explode but merely kept moving. It pushed him back as it burned and cut at his chest, sending buckets of deep red blood from the wound.

The arc of blue flame dispersed around Machinor, now pushed back against the cliffs behind him, the long deep gash on his chest bleeding profusely. " **YOU ALSO POSSES POWER TO BE COVETED. I WILL TAKE IT FROM YOU AND LAY WASTE TO YOUR LANDS!"** Machinor took in a mighty breath and stretched his arms before bringing his hands together in a thunderous clap. A wave or fiery air shot forward towards Marco and the army before him, tearing grass and rock from the ground as it reverberated closer.

Grenor and Star watched as a tidal wave of force echoed closer to Marco, burning the land beneath it, as he stood firm. " _ **My power is a gift, and you will not take it. You will only feel my blades as they cut you down before her!"**_ He took a single step forward and brought up both flaming blue blades to form an X. With one slash forward, two arcs of thin blue fire that matched the shape he made shot out. As both forces met, Machinors shockwave burst like a bubble, sending men and enemies alike flying through fierce winds. Marcos attack burned through the air and sliced the wave apart before bursting against Machinors chest.

The explosion reverberated like a tomahawk missile and send him, a towering beast, flying back into the cliffs. The mountains crumbled as rocks the size of houses fell. Marco cut a rift and disappeared into the deep blue portal before being deposited high above the mountains. Machinor spotted him falling from hundreds of feet in the air before firing volleys of red spheres of energy. They flew through the air towards Marco but were easily parried by the burning blades, causing them to burst behind him like bombs. As Marco drew near, he brought both blades down, sending two parallel arcs of fire down at Machinor. Both arcs hit their target, bursting against his chest and pummeling him deeper against the cliffside.

Star looked on in awe as Marco shook the ground with his strikes. She had never seen power like this besides her own at St Olga's. She didn't know what could possess the two with such force, but it seemed to only show in times of need. She was shaken from her thoughts by Grenors voice, over the destructive fury tearing apart the mountain. "What...are you?" She turned to face him and spoke loudly over the wind. "We are Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. We're not from this planet. We came here five years ago to take a break from our own dimension."

Grenors eyes went wide and he dropped to his knees. "A-are you, G-Gods?" She smiled sweetly and helped him back to his feet before reassuring him. "Were not gods. We just come from a place far from here, with the intent of helping people I guess. You don't need to worry." He seemed to relax but another earthquake inducing explosion shook him from the thought. "You will be compensated well, but I don't think its a good idea to bring him back to camp like that. Is he, under his own will?" She looked up towards Marco, sending wave after wave of explosive force at Machinor and her smile faltered. "I...dont know."

Marco drove his blade forward, poised at Machinor, now bleeding and battered but still very angry. As his arm extended, a beam of blue energy shot forward, rippling the air around it like a cannon. It struck Machinors shoulder and pierced his red skin in a fiery burst of energy. He bellowed in rage and clutched his wound as Marco strolled closer, blue flames rolling against the edges of armor. _**"Fall before my blade. You will be slain for the pain you've caused. And I will rid this world of your hate."**_

 **YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, MORTAL. I WILL ALWAYS EXIST IN THIS WORLD, AND I WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL!**

Machinor drove a fist into the ground, sending chunks of rock into the air. They hovered around him and he grinned as he jutted his massive hand forward. The massive stoned sailed through the air at incredible speeds, straight for Marco, but he didn't flinch. _**"Very well. I suppose its time I ended you and set this world free."**_ He started running towards the massive rocks and readied his blades. With one quick motion, he sliced at the air in front of him, sending an arc towards the first stone. It shattered on impact in a cloud of dust and blue flame as Marco continued running. He slid on his knees and under the next stone, Using his blade to cut it clean in half. He jumped into the air and vaulted over the next stone, dragging the tip of his blade against it. A long blue crack formed against its surface as it was cleaved in half.

Marco landed softly and continued running as more stones hurtled towards him. He glanced back at his allies and was silently relieved to see Star, okay, using her magic to defend the remaining soldiers around her. He grinned a wicked smile and without looking, sliced at the air in front of him, destroying another stone as chunks whizzed by him. He used his blades to slice an X into the air, destroying the remaining stones as he continued running. Slamming his foot into the ground, he vaulted high into the air, spinning like a whirlwind of blue flames. Machinor grinned and inhaled sharply, causing the flame above his head to expand into a ring, his eyes never leaving the blue warrior before him.

Marco took one last look to Star, mid spin, before bellowing loudly as the whirlwind of fire shot out from him, straight for Machinor. The beast roared as the ring of flame above him snapped back into a ball and rocketed out towards Marco. Both forced screamed towards one another as every soldier watched in amazement.

Blue met red in the middle and what resulted was the loudest whine of energy that the world had ever known. The Blue flaming whirlwind pushed against the bolt of red and remarkably, it absorbed the flames into a brilliant purple vortex of power. The flames roared and shot out towards Machinor who for the first time in his existence, was horrified. He watched as his radiant, purple, impending doom shot at him like a bullet.

When it reached him, all that could be seen was a flash of purple light that shone brighter than the sun. Marco watched, expressionless as a shockwave of nuclear proportions roared closer. He stepped back into a deep blue portal and was deposited to Star, much further away. They all silently watched the mountainside come apart like a volcanic eruption as the blistered rock was hurled from the purple mushroom cloud of fire at the base of the mountain. A hot wind roared over the fields and washed over them as the fire began to die down. Machinor was gone. And all that was left of a scorched crater of rock, and the blackened fields around it.

Star looked nervously at Marco, who now stood contently, watching his work. The flames around his eyes died down and as he breathed a heavy breath, all watched as the blue tendrils of fire around him slowly dissipated. His blades returned to normal and he felt the wind die down around him. The group was silent for a moment before Star spoke softly. "M-marco? Are you...alright?" He turned to her with tired eyes and fell to his knees, kneeling before her as he breathed heavily.

"Im..fine. I just...need...a moment. Are you...okay?" She smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Tears fell from her eyes as their embrace was the only thing in her world at that moment. "I'm just fine Diaz. You did it. We're safe now." He hugged her back before the two stood. All eyes were on them, through terrified, shocked, and amazed faces. Grenor stepped forward and spoke with fervor to his army, and the two contractors now glued to one another.

"MEN! YOU FOUGHT BRAVELY IN THE FACE OF CERTAIN DEATH AND DUE TO YOUR STRENGTH, COMBINED WITH THE POWER OF OUR TWO GREATEST WARRIORS, WE HAVE PREVAILED!! MANY HAVE DIED TODAY. AND MANY WILL NOT BE RETURNED TO THEIR HOMES. BUT REST ASSURED, WE. WILL NOT FORGET. THE DAY, WE, DEFEATED, **MACHINOR!!!!** "

The troops yelled and shouted in agreement as Star and Marco raised their hands in delight. The battle was over and they were still alive, largely unharmed. Soldiers came up and bowed to thank the two for saving countless lives. They offered gifts and praise and tales of the families that would live due to their efforts. As Grenor began directing a cleanup and medical effort, Star pulled Marco aside and walked among the tall grass with him.

The two stepped through the tall grass, their hands not leaving one another. Star spoke first and kept her eyes on the rolling hills in front of her. "Do you know anything about what we can do? What was that power that we have?" Marco thought for a moment but shook his head. "I don't know Star. We're past where I got sent back, though I've never seen anything like that." She mulled over his words and kept walking. "What should we do? I'm thrilled that we just defeated whats basically a god, but I'm kinda worried about what's going on with us."

Marco squeezed her hand and hugged her tightly. "I don't know what we should do. But I know as long as I'm with you, I'll brave any danger and dimension. I'm with you through anything, Star." She beamed a smile and pulled back to look at him. She spoke in a mockingly deep voice. " _ **Are you alright my queen?**_ That was too cute, Bad Boy." Marco blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know what that was all about. I kinda just said it I guess." He smiled at her and kissed her nose before blowing a raspberry against her cheek. "PPPLRPRPRPRPR!!! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT THOUGH!" He shouted before taking off in the opposite direction. She stood shocked for a moment before smiling and taking off after him "YOU GET BACK HERE, DIAZ!! IM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!!"

_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _So this ends The journey arc. Up next, 'Love and home for answers'. I know this is kind of a side quest type sub arc but I hope yall liked it. Stay tuned for more and enjoy the rest of your day! Feel free to check the forum for questions and feel free as always to leave a review!! I'll PM you through the fanfic app with a really for any review. TOODLES!!!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	15. Love and Home for answers

_**Authors note**_

 _Look I'm gonna be real with yall, some spicy stuff towards the end of this chapter. So if youre uncomfortable with that, you have been warned. I'll try to release another chapter early for all of the PG readers out there that don't feel comfortable with this. Don't fret, I got yall. And sorry for those who aren't staying. If you are, enjoy and feel free to review as always. Have a good one!_

After the celebration was over for their substantial victory, efforts were made for the collection of fallen soldiers and salvageable equipment. Many smiles and cheers dwindled as the day went on, scavenging for the few remaining wounded and deceased. Marco led much of the transportation efforts to get wounded soldiers back to camp, as well as returning undamaged catapults back to the kingdoms main weapons station. While he was busy, he had time to reflect on the battle that had just transpired, as well as the startling reality he now faced.

After what happened to Star at St Olga's, and now him, he knew that they needed answers to what was happening. He had never seen power like his or Stars. Hed never felt that kind of energy going through him before. Not even when he used her wand. This felt a hundred times more powerful, and a hundred times more dangerous. If he or Star were to go off on something while on Earth, the repercussions would be catastrophic. There was no telling how much chaos would unfold. Earth had a concept of magic but an unsteady belief in it. To be attacked by magic users would be too much, despite the fact that star uses magic regularly.

He thought about what could have caused the changes to his reset, figuring that it couldn't be his fault. He was careful not to alter too much out of fear that things would get out of control. His thoughts fell on the blood moon dance, and how it seemed to know about their previous dance. But before he could think on it for any longer, a familiar voice called out to him. "Marcooooo, are you ready to head back to camp? Grenor says they can take it from here!" He looked around and noticed that all remaining troops had been picked up, and anything left to salvage was neatly piled and ready to be carted away.

"Yeah, I'm ready Star. Let me see if he needs anything else before we head out." Star groaned and rolled her head back. "He already said they're fine. He thanked us for saving the day, yadda yadda yadda, 'We'll meet you back at camp'." Truth be told, Star was exhausted. Using as much magic as she did that day took a lot out of her. She was ready to head back, party a bit, then get some shuteye. Marco smiled and unsheathed his scissor blades. "Alright then, 'your majesty'. Let's head back." He opened a portal after waving to the remaining troops and the two stepped through, being deposited just inside the camp walls.

Star and Marco trudged, exhausted through the camp towards the command center. Troops around the camp had already heard what had happened by the mountains, and the commanders in the tent were no different. They offered up their reward but Star and Marco kindly refused. They only took what they needed and insisted the rest go to the families of those lost in the battle. Pocketing the coin they accepted, they sat through a debrief of the mission. It lasted a little over an hour and for the most part, almost put them to sleep.

There was the talk of a celebration that evening for a mission success, with some soldiers already starting, but Marco didn't feel in the party mood. His mind was too burdened by questions. Star noticed his expression go from bored and tired to one of concern and curiosity. She nudged his arm and held his gaze. "What's wrong?" she whispered so as not to be heard by others in the tent. Marco mouthed to Star "I'll tell you later", before sitting forward and acting as though he was interested in the brief. Star furrowed her brow but went with it. This time. The older men droned on about casualties and gains, due to the new trade routes open, but it was all just fodder to Star.

Once the meeting had concluded, the commanders went out to officially begin the celebration with their subordinates. But Star and Marco snuck off to a quieter side of the camp to talk. She sat on a stump by the stables and leaned forward expectantly, waiting for Marco to speak. "Alright spill it, commando. What's on your mind." Marco rubbed his neck and leaned against the fencepost adjacent to Star. "We need answers. Answers to questions like why is this happening. Why is this only happening this time? Who Vartek is. Why does he want to kill you? Where is he from. And we won't get answers like that here."

Star grimaced. She knew this would eventually come up. But she had silently hoped that it wouldn't rear its ugly head until much later down the road. "Youre saying we should go home." Marco lowered his head but nodded. "Yeah. We need to know what's going on. Otherwise, we're in the dark on what's happening to us, and that's dangerous." She looked at him with a hurt expression, though it wasn't because of him. "Marco, I don't want to go back yet. I'm having fun here. With you. I love being free and myself out here. And I don't want to give that up just yet." Marco returned her pained expression but gestured around him. "We can always come back here, Star. And we can pick up right where we left off. Our age in this dimension won't change."

She got up and stepped closer to him, clearly upset with the situation. "But everything else will. Hundreds of years, if not more, will go by. Nobody here will be alive when we come back. Everything we've worked for will be for nothing." He looked up at her, his nose scrunched but his eyes sincere. "This isnt our dimension, Star. What about our friends back home? Or our family? This isnt our real life, nothing here matters." She caught her breath and stared at him, like he just spat in her face. "Nothing here matters." She repeated. A pained look on her face. "I see." Marco held up his hands defensively and tried to speak but Star wouldn't hear it.

"Then I'll go prepare to head home. And we can leave everything here behind." She turned on her heels and stormed off, leaving Marco alone by the barn. He could hear distant singing and music by less than talented soldiers. _That wasn't what I meant._ He thought. _You made me give up my life last time. And now you won't do the same for me._ He started walking to their tent as the music and partying grew louder. There would be time to celebrate later. He had to go explain things to Star.

When he stepped into the tent, he found Star sitting on the bed, looking over collected mementos from their journey. There was a dragon tooth from two years ago, a piece of troll chainmail, the talisman of a cult shaman, a map that led to a treasure trove under a waterfall, and other memorable items. She turned to look at Marco, frowning softly, but slowly looked back down to their souvenirs. "I thought you were having fun here. Like I've been. But I guess you don't really see this place as anything more than a chore." Marco sat next to her and eyed the floor in front of them.

"Star, I think I should tell you about how I met heckapoo." Her eyes widened and she stared at him. That was one of the first things she asked him, but he was always so cagey about it. "I used your scissors way too much one day, and i guess Heckapoo noticed. Apparently ponyhead had stolen these scissors from her, and she wanted them back." Star looked on with interest and surprise. "She brought me to her dimension and gave me a choice: Blow out the flame on thousands of her clones to get the scissors back, or go home. I spent sixteen years in her dimension, or eight minutes in ours, trying to get them back. I made friends, I made allies, I went on adventures, I did what I had to do. Eventually, after years of hard work, she gave me my own pair of scissors. Then you showed up and asked me to abandon my life in that dimension, to come back home with you. And...I did. I gave up everything I had there, because you needed me."

Star found herself feeling guilty for how she had acted, and tried to keep her eyes glued to the floor, but his soothing voice was too much to bear. "I need you, Star. We need to find out what's going on with us. What's happening. I'm scared okay?" She looked at him and let a small smile creep around her face. He continued, holding her hands while he spoke. "Nothing here matters, but you. Id trade everything in this dimension if it meant keeping you safe. And keeping you close. I love you, Star. And I will continue to love you in any dimension. No matter what." He kissed her nose and pressed his head against hers, locking eyes.

"So come back with me. Tomorrow we can get answers and when you want to come back, you say the word. And I'll be there, right beside you like always." She felt a handful of warm tears fall down her heart-crested cheeks as she smiled back at him. "Alright, Diaz. You're on. But you better wipe that off your shirt before we go anywhere." He frowned and looked at his chest, only to be met with a flick to the nose and a soft kiss on the lips. He held Star close and smiled through their kiss, relishing in the pure joy she always gave him. She cupped his jaw in her hands and deepened their kiss before taking a breath and pulling back, smiling at him. "Made you look, Safe Kid."

He frowned and huffed before standing, pulling her up beside him. "We should go say goodbye, and party it up a bit before we have to go back." She smiled and held his hand as they walked towards the door. "I'm gonna miss this place. I'm gonna miss being as free as this." They walked closer to the main gathering area as the music steadily grew louder and the cheers of soldiers erupted in the air. " **THREE CHEERS FOR THE HEROES OF THE DAY! AND THE BEST CONTRACTORS IN THE BUSINESS!!"** Grenors voice boomed above all others before the air erupted into cheers once again. Men sang and danced around as drinks filled bellies and songs filled hearts. There were hundreds of men all around the courtyard, dancing to all manner of music. Star even used some magic to liven up the place, while Marco used his scissors to pick up more drink from nearby taverns.

The party went on for hours and while soldiers attempted something that loosely resembled a conga line, Grenor, as well as a few other commanders, were pulled aside by Star and Marco. His comrades looked generally perplexed but Grenor remembered Stars words too well. _We're not from this planet. We came here five years ago to take a break from our own dimension."_ He guessed right, as Marco began speaking. "Gentlemen, the two of us will be leaving this dimension tomorrow morning. We need to discuss important matters on our planet and we won't get the answers we seek here." Some of the commanders seemed doubtful but one look at Grenors dead serious expression corrected that. "We're sorry to up and leave so suddenly. We most likely won't be back for, well, a very long time. If ever. But if we do come back, we will be just as helpful as we are now. Even if none of you are still around."

Grenor nodded and held out his hand to Marco, but he was met with a bear hug from the two young adults. He was taken by surprise but slowly hugged them both back. They were young compared to him but this was ridiculous. He wasn't a grandpa! They stepped back from their hug and smiled at him before shaking hands with other officers in the group. Some thanks and good wishes were offered before they all made their way back to the party, Which was now beginning to wind down.

There were a few more drinks passed around and a few more dances but many men had begun to turn in for the night. The music slowed and once there was no more ale or beer to go around, the remaining party-goers began to disperse as well. Grenors voice rose above the disappointed grumbles as the talk of an afterparty was thrown around. "Remember, swine! You are expected to report for duty tomorrow morning! So get some sleep and be ready by sunup!" Marco waved a goodbye to Grenor and walked back to the tent with Star, the two holding hands. They had an interesting day tomorrow. One to be filled with questions, and if they were lucky, answers.

Marco pushed through the heavy flap that made up the door to their tent. It was reasonably dark inside, being night time, but Star quickly brought out her wand and illuminated the room with a soft orange glow. He placed his belongings in his bag and set his scissor blades down carefully. He was about to begin preparing for the night when he heard Star clear her throat. "Ahem. Um, Marco?" She sounded exceptionally nervous but he paid it no mind. "What's up, Star? Everything okay?" He turned around to find her standing shyly by her things. She had taken off her boots, shinguards, shoulder pads, and bracers. As well as her armored chest piece. Leaving behind her wool and leather top, grieves, skirt, and blue sash. She held her hands behind her back and approached him carefully.

"I was thinking. Tonights our last night here and um. Well you know, at home, we can't really do certain things we can here." Her voice went from timid and shy, to a confident purr in a matter of seconds as she strolled over to him. She walked her fingers over his shoulder pads and looked at him with her deep sapphire blue eyes. Marco swallowed at her insinuations, and he suddenly found that it was quite similar to the surface of the sun in their tent.

He backed up a step but found the wall, as Star found her way closer to him. He was considerably taller than her, by at least a foot, but she seemed to have complete control. She bit her lip and rubbed the side of his face. "I think you and I should take advantage of such an opportunity as this, and go on a _fun_ _little adventure_ of our own." Marco turned beet red and his eyes were the size of dinner plates. He hadn't seen this side of Star before. Not that he didn't like it to a degree, but he was as careful as ever.

"Star I think-" She cut him off and carefully pulled away his chest armor. "I dunno, Marco. **I think** you think too much." She kissed him softly, holding the back of his head as he gently placed his hands on her hips. She took that as a green light and pressed herself up against him. Marco found it immediately harder to breath but before he could do anything to defuse the situation, Star spoke softly against his lips. "If you really don't want to, I can't make you. But I know there's no one I'd rather do this with...than you. And I'm ready to take that leap. So don't make me wait five more years for another chance."

Marco looked at her but then smiled gently. His deep brown eyes showed compassion, caring, devotion, and just a hint of lust. Star drank in the sight of his warm smile and blushed. She didn't often get to see this side of him either. He took off the remaining gear on his torso and held Stars face. Her cheek marks burned bright red at the sight of his upper body and she found it hard to form words. "U-u-um, m-maybe w-we should-" But this time, it was Marco who cut her off. He placed both hands on her hips and leaned in closer, speaking in his deeper voice. "Cmon now, Stardust. Don't get cold feet on me. I thought you liked these bad boys." He gestured to his abbs and Star found herself at a loss for words, and short of breath.

Marco faltered for a moment. His usual nature compelled him to make sure Star was okay with things, given how suddenly uncomfortable she looked. But in that split second, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with fervor, which he returned in kind. She tilted her head and drank in his intoxicating smell, the warmth from his arms, and the ridges on his upper body. She breathed deeply and rubbed his shoulder gently as their kiss seemed to continue for hours. Marco was in heaven. Her soft lips danced over his and he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be. After a moment, she pulled back and took a step away from him, their eyes never leaving each other.

She smiled gently and began to undo the leather straps on her top. Marco felt his heart seemingly stop when he realized what she was doing. She undid the lacing on the back and pulled it over her head, taking a moment to let her long hair fall back down. She stood before him, bare from the waist up, and stood with bated breath for his response. Marco let his mouth fall open as he drank in the sight. She held her hands together in front of her and blushed profusely as he stared. Marco was, for lack of better terms, Starstruck.

He marveled at her womanly curves and her petite bosom. Stepping closer to her, he reached out a hand and held her cheek, rubbing it softly. "You take my breathe away, Star. I can't imagine a more perfect princess in the universe." She smiled and pressed herself against him, this time, rubbing the front of her left leg between both of his. She bit his ear and spoke gently in a whisper. "Watch it, Diaz. As far as you should be concerned, I'm the only princess in the universe." She seemed to have found what she was looking for and kissed his chin. "Just make sure it stays that way."

With one swift motion, she pushed him onto the bed and straddled his waist. He blushed harder than before but pulled her down to his level and kissed her deeply. Star felt something between her legs but couldn't dwell on it too deeply as Marco placed his warm hands on her hips and rubbed them softly. She bit his lip and was about to tug on it but let out a gentle moan as his rough hands found their way up her body to her chest. He held her breasts gently and kissed her as the two explored each other with fervor. Star dragged her hands up his chest and stroked the washboard that was his stomach, all the while swaying her hips against him.

He held her close and whispered softly into her ear. "Why don't we make things a little more interesting, princess?" And with that, he gently helped her off of him and began removing the sash and coat of arms, followed by his greaves and leather pants. Star watched intently, feeling more nervous than ever before, but somehow completely at ease. She wanted this to happen, badly now, so it came with no surprise that she was more capable of quelling her lesser, more shy side. Marco was dressed in nothing but a pair of grey undergarments and leaned in to kiss his lover. But before he could, she pushed him back gently.

He seemed puzzled by her sudden reaction to stop but she eased his curiosity by also undressing, carefully taking off what remained of her clothes as seductively as she could manage. She was left wearing a simple, white, lacy pair of panties that she had changed into earlier, just in case things went as planned. Which they certainly had. Marco couldn't believe how breathtaking she was. She had curves to spare and her skin was flawless, aside from a few scattered scars from battle. He crawled closer to her, like a panther hunting prey, and kissed her neck. Star caught her breath and bit her lip while she held his head and rubbed his shoulder.

Whatever part of Marco that still felt unease was quickly put to rest as Star breathed short breaths against his ear. He heard the desperate cries for more that stormed her head as he sucked on the side of her neck. She breathed harder as his hand crept up her body to her midsection, and rested on her hip. She let a small groan escape her lips as she said his name softly, almost begging. "Please...Marco, can we..can we maybe get to the good stuff?" He chuckled at her usual playful nature and laid her back against the pillows. He leaned over her and her eyes shone with a pleading light as she bit her lip.

But Marco had another idea. He dragged his hands down her legs from her knees, making Star quiver in anticipation. When he reached her waist, he slipped his fingers underneath the sides of her panties and gave them a playful tug. "Are you ready, my queen?" She nodded and rubbed his forearms as he slowly pulled down on the soft white fabric that graced her body. The sight before him was unlike anything he had ever seen before. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, his whole body went to autopilot as his eyes went wide. Her womanhood was there, laid out before him, spread for his eyes only. Star felt the blood rush to her face as Marco locked eyes with her and leaned down between her legs.

He blew softly on her, giving her goosebumps and making her squirm as she waited. He leaned further down and kissed her entrance, and began to pleasure her in ways she couldn't imagine. She threw her head back and panted as Marco worked between her legs. She was no stranger to self-help, but this was beyond anything she'd ever felt down there. He enjoyed her taste, like sweet milk and honey, as he continued to work his magic. Marco had never had intimacies with a woman before. So this was all new territory, but judging by Stars reaction, he was doing well.

She arched her back and gripped the bedsheets as he made her head spin. Her thighs hugged the sides of his head as he swept his tongue over her flower. She moaned his name as her breathing quickened and her hands fumbled to hold his head between her legs. He sucked on her pearl and she had to hold her mouth to keep from screaming. Marcos hot breath washed over her between her legs and she felt like a bomb about to go off. She felt lighter than normal and beads of sweat started to form on her brow as she moaned for him to continue.

She opened her eyes to look at him and before she could draw another breath, she felt something warm and wet slip just barely inside her. The feeling of being teased in her entrance as well as Marcos hands gripping her thighs sent her over the edge. She inhaled a shaky breath and her whole body shuddered. Her arms and legs went limp and she took a minute to catch her breath. Her hands snaked their way to Marco and she pulled him up to her. The two locked eyes and leaned in slowly to kiss one another. Star sucked on his lip and felt her skin tingle against his touch. He breathed softly and rolled his hips against hers, with her legs on either side of him.

She felt every bit of built up anticipation against her as she waited with bated breath for what would come next. Her eyes stared intently into his and without a word, he began to undress for her. He pulled away his grey boxers and Star felt her mind go blank as her eyes fell upon his manhood. He knelt between her legs, all of his glory was hers for the taking. She bit her lip and smirked in anticipation as her eyes darted up and down his body. Marco seemed to understand the silent demand she had given him and moved closer against her.

She caught her breath as Marco nudged against her entrance. Now sensitive and ready, it sent jolts of electricity up her body as Marco pushed himself into her. Star grimaced and dug her nails into his shoulder as he went deeper, but the sharp pain was almost immediately overtaken by sheer pleasure. He stretched her wider and once he was fully inside her, she allowed herself to exhale.

He eyed her a silent apology for hurting her but she shot him a glare that dared him to so much as stop. He leaned closer to her and kissed her neck before slowly rocking his hips back and forth.

Star was thrown into complete ecstasy as her mind nearly shattered. He filled her in a perfect way and every sway of his body sent her closer to heaven. She ran her hands up and down his chest, biting her lip and keeping eye contact him. She moaned louder with each thrust and gripped his strong shoulders to keep from losing her sense of reality.

Marco couldn't describe the sensation even if he wanted to. She enveloped him physically and mentally. He kept his eyes locked to her perfect ivory body and grabbed her hands from his chest. He brought them above her head and leaned forward to kiss her once more. She breathed heavily and bit his neck before biting his ear as well. Marco could feel her growing tenser by the second as he quickened his thrusts. He laid into her harder and harder as she neared the edge of pure pleasure.

Star felt like every cell in her body was being relieved all at once. She wrapped her legs around him and enjoyed every inch of what he had to offer. She felt her insides being stretched and pounded by each movement of his hips. _"A little bit mooore...PLEASE_." She whined. Marco felt his body tensing as well and knew he didn't have much time. So releasing her left hand, he reached down to where the two were joined and rubbed just above her entrance. Her eyes flew open and she suddenly couldn't breathe.

He quicked his pace and began sucking on her neck once more as she finally released everything she had been building up. She arched her back and let out a near scream as she climaxed for Marco. He kept moving his hips faster and faster into her as he gripped her wrists. He hissed and groaned in pure pleasure before his entire body tensed immediately. He sent forward one final thrust as he erupted inside of her. She moaned louder before throwing her head back and for a split second, the room was deathly quiet before an explosion of blue flame roared from both of them. It harmlessly rolled over their surroundings and lit up the room before going out.

Star took in a deep breath and allowed her body to relax as Marco slumped his shoulders and laid next to her, holding her tight in his embrace. He spoke up first and ran his hand along Stars cheek. "That was...amazing, Star. " She blushed and kissed his nose before slipping deeper into his embrace. She loved hugging him, she always had. "You were amazing too, Loverboy. Remind me to come back here when I need my burrito fix." His cheeks burned red as she giggled into his chest.

He kissed her forehead before a realization rocked him from any sweet sentiment he was enjoying. "Star, we just-! We did the thing!" Star laughed at his inability to speak before holding her wand up. "Consider this a type of magic contraceptive. The spell is simple so it's almost foolproof." She held the wand up to her face and whispered a series of inaudible words to it before it began glowing pink. The entire room shone with a bright light before it suddenly went out. Star beamed at Marco and kissed him softly.

"And there you go. Isnt magic wonderful?" Marco looked puzzled but he was surely relieved to have one less thing to worry about. He was about to comment on the messy and sweaty bedsheets but before he could get a word out, Star shushed him, smiling with her eyes closed and her face pressed against his chest. "It's rude to wake up a girl when she's sleeping. Your best bet is to just enjoy it, Marco." He smiled at the beautiful blonde woman in his arms and pulled the sheets over them to avoid the cold air intruding on their moment.

"Goodnight then, my love." Star opened her eyes and kissed him deeply before snuggling back up against his chest and hugging him tightly. "Goodnight, my prince."

_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Wow. That was something. I hope yall enjoyed the read! If not, I'm sorry to hear that but my story, my rules on spicy times. Leave a review if you enjoyed and I'll try to get an intermission chapter out sometime Sunday. Have a good one! BUH BYYYEE!!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	16. The Price You've Paid

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _So, again, sorry to all who weren't comfortable with reading the last chapter. This one is going to be somewhat shorter, more of a segway into what's to come. Also, with thanksgiving, I won't be releasing a chapter next Sunday. But rest assured the following Wednesday will get an update. ENJOY!_

 _ **Youre only running from the life you left behind. You won't be able to keep her safe forever. When you slip, I will be there. And your little friend will die by our hands.**_

 _"That's where youre wrong. Were a team. And we always have each other's backs. I didn't run. I was taken.I'm going to find out why, one way or another. And I'm going to kill you before you can hurt her."_

 _ **Good luck, Boy.**_

Marco woke up in a surprisingly comfortable bed, that was surprisingly messy. He took a moment to breathe and regauge his surroundings when he noticed that Star was draped over him like a dead seal. Any remaining sleep roared away from him when he noticed that he and Star were sharing a bed and that they were both undressed no less. His eyes flew open and he drew in a deep breath, but before he could say a word, a small, groggy voice croaked from the blonde, womanly figure that was laid over him.

"If you so much as whisper about being here with me, I'm going to kill you." Marco held his large breath and eyed her figure before letting the air hiss out of his teeth. Memories of the prior night came flooding back to him as his blood came flooding up to his cheeks. "Did we actually-" "Yes, Diaz. It's not that hard to imagine. Youre a big boy so you can put two and two together." Star grumbled her words like any breath that wasn't used on sleeping was a waste. Marco pulled the covers over them out of modesty and wrapped his arms around her.

"Youll have to forgive me, Star. I'm still not used to that yet." She looked up at him and smiled a toothy grin before kissing his cheek. "Well don't worry too much. We're going home today so you can go back to enjoying your usual chivalrous ways." There was a tinge of distaste in the way she said it, but he knew it wasn't directed at him. He remembered their talk last night and ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't count on it. If I'm your boyfriend then you've got some less than chivalrous things coming your way, Butterfly."

She blushed at the thought and grinned at him. "Like what, Safe kid? You gonna leave your toothbrush on the counter?" He frowned at her retort and pinched her backside causing her to yelp out and bury her red face into his chest. "You know how unsanitary that is, Star. But no. I'm not treating you any different when we get back. We've matured a lot. Aside from doing the more, provocative things, I think we can enjoy some of what we have here no problem." Star smiled at him and kissed him deeply before rubbing her nose against his.

"It makes me really happy to hear you say that. I can't wait, Marco." He adjusted himself to get out of bed and begin preparing for the journey home when Star squeezed him closer, pressing her face into his large chest. "Nooooooo. Not yeeeeeet. Five more minutes." Marco groaned and resituated himself against the bed before putting his arms around her and kissing her head. "Fine, princess. But not a second longer."

Three hours later, Marco and Star began dressing in their usual gear and placing their momentos and belongings into their duffel bags. Marco had explained to Star that whatever they wore here, would shrink to fit them in their world, as well as their bodies reverting to their original age. She found that perplexing but decided it was best to roll with it since Marco knew plenty about prolonged stays in other dimensions. His knowledge was of course attributed to his experience on the matter, and Star was quite relieved to hear how his last venture went.

She shrunk down their belongings and when they were ready to leave, Marco stepped out of the tent, gingerly holding her hand. The sunlight blazed into their eyes as the day had already begun for hundreds of troops around the camp. Troops ran about preparing for various missions and altercations along the countries borders as the two strolled to the entrance of the camp. There they found General Grenor waiting for them. "Goodmorning you two. I trust you slept well?"

Star and Marco exchanged glances and both blushed profusely before Star immediately changing the subject. "Yup. We're about to head back home now. We're sorry we have to leave so suddenly but we don't really have a choice." Marco rubbed the back of his head and looked around nervously. "We're really gonna miss this place. We won't be back for a very long time, if ever. So please take care of yourselves." Grenor smiled and shook both their hands. "I've actually informed the kingdom of what you've done for this world. Many rulers have agreed to keep records of your victory so you won't be forgotten."

Marco shot Star an ecstatic look which she returned in kind. She beamed at grenor and spoke with joy. "That's, amazing news! We hope to come back soon and continue to help as many people as possible." Marco readied his blades and stepped back before cutting a deep blue rift a few yards from Grenor. The old General spoke with kindness, but also sorrow. Like he was sending away his kin. "We won't forget what you've done here for us. Youre both true heroes and you've saved countless lives. Thank you."

The two smiled and politely bowed to Grenor before returning his thanks and waving goodbye. Star spoke up as Marco stepped through the portal. "And thank you, Grenor. Leave some descendants for us to visit okay?" Grenor blushed and rubbed the back of his head before waving her off. "Got plenty of those already, Miss Butterfly. They'll be waiting for you when you get back." And with that, She stepped through the portal and was deposited next to Marco in her bedroom.

She eyed around her room, marveling at how everything was exactly the same as when they had left. There wasn't even a layer of dust on her things. Marco smiled warmly at her before exiting her room to allow her to get reacquainted with everything. He mentioned how things would seem alien at first, but she'd eventually start remembering more. It truly felt surreal. Like stepping back in time.

She caught her breath while unpacking. _Is this how Marco felt when he went back to_ _when he met_ _me?_ Star felt a bit if selfish guilt. For him to be sent back almost as long as she'd been in another dimension, just for her to treat him like a stranger. She felt horrible for him. How alone he must have felt to be a stranger to your best friend. As she thought about that notion, the idea once again crept into her mind that maybe he really did have feelings for her in another timeline.

But she waved it off. She was happy. She had him all to herself. And she couldn't be happier with how much of a gentleman he was. How strong, handsome, and smart Marco had become. She stopped and her eyes went wide as she silently mouthed the word _Became._ She looked down at her body and the color drained from her face. She was now fourteen again. Her chest was flat and she was back to her skinny self, without any of the alluring curves she had meticulously worked for in the prior dimension. Star groaned in misery at being so young again.

 _Its gonna take forever to get back to that. And I have to wait that long for the eye candy known as Marco._ She mulled over this and finished packing her new belongings when Marco knocked on her doorway and stepped inside. "Parents still aren't home, so we're definitely at the same time as before. Hows adjusting to your old life?" Star frowned nearly to her chin at him and her cheek marks seemed to break in half. "TERRRIBUUUUHUHUUUULLLL!!" Her eyes were wide and pleading as she gestured to the room around her. "This is the worst. I'm a kid again. How am I supposed to deal with my parents now that I'm a nineteen-year-old in a fourteen-year-olds body!?"

Marco held up his hands reassuringly and patted her back. "Don't worry, Star. It takes time but you get used to it. By now I'm about thirty-eight. So consider yourself lucky." She motioned at his chest and stomach and kept her frown. "But your abs are gone. Isnt that upsetting?" Marco lifted his shirt and Star had to fight to keep from drooling at the sight of his toned abdominal muscles showing more clearly than before, however not nearly as toned as in the other dimension. "When did you get those?!" Marco smiled and shrugged before strolling towards Stars bed and taking a seat.

"I've been working on them I guess. It takes time but boy does it pay off." No sooner than he had finished speaking, Stars book of spells fluttered open and a small blue robed elf creature floated out. Glossaryk had a clearly less than amused face on, but still had a smug air about him. Marco spoke up first and kept his cool, though he had about a million questions to ask. "Glossaryk. Just the man, of terms, we wanted to see." He eyed Star and continued. "We believe you might be able to help us with some questions about current events."

Glossaryk only smiled, as smug as ever, while sweeping some empty pudding cups out of his book. "I'm sorry my boy but I'm, not a newspaper. I only deal with things regarding Stars learning." Marco stepped forward but Star spoke up first, clearly not amused by Glossaryks usual antics. "We don't have time for your usual schtick, Glossaryk. We've been gone for five years, I've made like twenty new spells, and somethings happening to Marco and I. There's a strong blue light and I start floating and I'm super powerful and Marco catches on fire and hes super fast and his swordsdotooandwedontknowwhatitmeansandImreallyworried." She took a breath and Marco kept his eyes on Glossaryk while he spoke.

"We need answers. I want to know if you can tell me why I...why I'm repeating all of this. And why this didn't happen last time. And who Vartek is. He tried to kill Star during mewberty, and at the bounce lounge." Glossaryk mulled over this all before sighing. "I'm not at liberty to answer any of your questions. None of them are the right question. Perhaps you should consult your mother, Star." She pulled her wand from her pocket and before anyone could move, it exhumed a blue flame from its center that engulfed much of the room before puffing out into the warm smokeless air.

"Why can't you tell us what's going on with us. This is serious Glossaryk." But the small blue man only shrugged. "You both have certainly matured in your time gone, among other things, clearly. But that isnt the right question either, Star. I can't tell you anything without her permission.

The two teens' eyes lit up as Marco spoke with cool unfeeling intent. "Who is _'Her'?"_

Glossaryk smiled a toothy grin and held his hands out, as a fierce red symbol of a crescent moon, flanked by two blue symbols to its sides appeared. One was a burning sun, and the other was a simple star. "Do you know what this is?" He said gleefully. Marco and Star both stared intently at it and nodded. "This, dear children, is _Her_. The goddess of the blood moon. Creator of the blood moon dance. My love and soul personified. And the reason why all of this is happening to you." Star and Marco both remained silent, though their faces showed clear shock and awe.

Glossaryk could tell they still had millions of questions, so he continued speaking, illuminating the air in front of them like a holographic movie of sorts. "Its truly a very long story. She and I met long ago when I was mentoring another student of mine by the name of Celena, the shy. She had just attended the very same ball you both went to, and danced under her rays with her lover. I met the goddess of the blood moon soon after and won her over with my own divine nature. But that's ancient history. The blue fire, or as its better known, The Flames of Passion, is active while you are in danger. And they're only here because you've danced twice."

Marco began to speak but Star shushed him, eager to hear more as she giddily jumped in place, eying the moving pictures before her. "You see, the blood moon activates this blue defense mechanism when one of you is in mortal danger. And it aligns things so delicately to keep you both together." Marco spoke up, clearly confused by things. "So the blue fire is really just a temporary power to help us keep each other safe?" Glossaryk rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Yes, Marco. I just said that. Please. Anywho. The reason you were sent back here Marco, is because of Vartek. You both danced under the blood moon so you both sorta pledged your souls to one another."

He opened another cup of pudding and began eating with fervor. "You she, Shtar. Vartek ish from the very far future. He came back here to kill you, but I'll explain why later. _She,_ sent Marco back here to keep you safe from him. That's why the blood moon was blue for you. Because only once in a blue moon will anyone ever go through it twice. It happens so infrequently, it's nearly impossible."

Marco rubbed his head. "So, what then? Your goddess girlfriend sent me back here to keep Star safe from some time traveling nutcase?" Glossaryk frowned. "That time traveling nutcase wants to avenge his fallen bond mate." This shocked Marco. Star, who had remained silent, spoke up finally. "What happened to her? And what does that have to do with Marco and I"

Glossaryk floated to Star and for the first time in, well, ever, showed the face of guilt, and sorrow. " _She_ , had her killed. His lover was planning on killing the future queen to take over the throne. So in a fit of rage, _she_ erased her soul. He fell apart without her but was too blind to see why she had to go. He decided that the only way to hurt her back was to take away one of her best bondings. You two. He set out to kill Star and somehow made it back here. So the blood moon sent in Marco, to stop him."

Both teens now sat in silence. Their minds were full of information swirling to be sorted. Star spoke up first. "So what happens when Vartek is dead?" Glossaryk thought for a moment and answered softly. "Things continue as they are. You keep your strength, your knowledge, and your experience. Our mistake will be undone." He floated back to his book and sat down. "I'm sorry to have roped you both into this. But we had no choice."

Marco slammed his fist against Stars bedpost, sending a small tuft of blue fire curling around it from his fist. "She put Star in danger because she couldn't think of a better idea than killing some lady?! What kind of bitch just kills people because they step out of line?! She could have done literally anything else and Star wouldn't be in danger!!" At that moment, Marco stopped breathing. No, It wasn't that he stopped, he simply couldn't. Time had stopped and a voice momentarily crept into his mind

 _ **"Do not dare to question me, mortal. I have made my mistakes. Lest you forget yours."**_

Marcos mind was flooded with images hed never seen. Of Stars heartbroken tears after the love sentence concert, her jealous spying that crushed her spirit, how she almost died because he wasn't there to protect her.

 _ **"I am not the only one with a 'Future' to run from. I have given you a chance to fix yours, and in return, you will clean up after mine."**_

There was an ease in his head and the voice spoke softly.

" _ **You have endured much, I know. But how much have you been rewarded since you returned? I'm so proud of how you two bloom under my light. Please. Do this for me and I will do something for you."**_

He felt the air return to his lungs as he collapsed to his knees. Star looked at him, terrified before she helped him to his feet. "Are you okay, Marco??" "She didn't like your sassy comment did she?" Glossaryk said with a smile. Both teens stared at him before Star gripped Marcos' hand. He held it tenderly and fearfully as if he was afraid to let go. "Just go about your lives and use your new strength to take him down. It's all we ask of you. Is that so difficult?"

Marco thought back to what the moon had told him. "No. No, it's not. We will help you. But no more secrets. Okay? And she mentioned doing something for us in return. " Glossaryk nodded and slowly floated down towards the book. "If she commands it, so it shall be. Be safe. And don't worry. Hes alone. I doubt he could do much against you two." The spellbook fluttered closed and both teens were left alone in Stars room, now wrought with tension, and anticipation.

_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Well, that was a lot. Sorry for the short intermission chapter but hopefully yall are as mind blown as I'm imagining. If not, well, I dunno maybe youre super smart and guessed it already who knows. Leave a review with your thoughts and-_

ɹəuuıp 'uɹoɔ ɟo ɯopɓuıʞ əɥʇ: ɹəʇdɐɥɔ ʇxəu

~Mr. Ronald Reagan


	17. The Kingdom of Corn Dinner

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Hey all. Sorry for the late update and the short hiatus. Thanksgiving was great, and I got to spend quality time with the fam when I went back home. Thank you for your patience. I truly appreciate it and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

Marco had spent the rest of the day dissecting the information Glossaryk had given them. To learn about why he had been sent back was something he truly wasn't expecting. And all because he was meant to clean up the mistakes of a goddess. His life toyed with and his friendship with Star put into jeopardy. He was furious. But at the same time, his heart was heavy with guilt.

 _"I have given you a chance to 'fix' your future. How much have you been rewarded since you returned?"_

Her words still rang in his ears, heavy with the truth he had been afraid of from the start. She had shown him how their relationship had changed so dramatically, from Stars broken heart to an adventure of love and passion. But was she right? Was he really just 'Fixing' his past? He made a promise to Star to let her live her life, and now he sat at home enjoying the spoils of their romance. He thought about how unhappy Star looked when he saw glimpses of his old life. Her broken smile, hiding a more damaged heart.

He ended that notion when he thought of how happy and full of life she was when they were together. How her eyes shone brighter when she looked at him. " _She's happier now. I know that. And she chose me, so I need to be the best Marco I can be for her."_ He smiled at the fact that he and Star were truly happy together. He kept a lingering fear of making her choices for her, but he knew that he hadn't fixed anything. He just let Star unknowingly fix things herself.

Before he could think any longer on the topic, Star crept into his room and slumped onto his bed. She spoke softly, staring at the wall without a hint of emotion. "So, what are you thinking?" He smiled and shook his head. "I'm thinking some heavy stuff. But I'm alright with it. How are you holding up with the info?" She shrugged and laid back on the covers that radiated with the scent of Marco. "I dunno, dude. I feel like I'm being used, but, part of me is okay with it, I guess?"

She eyed Marco as if to ask his opinion of her outlook. He smiled warmly at her. She loved that. "I'm pretty okay with it too. I say we go with it, and when it's all said and done, I can enjoy being in love with the coolest girl I know." Stars cheeks turned a shade of crimson and she fought to keep her eyes on the ceiling. "Well, in that case, I guess we just wait for Vartek. And when he shows his face, we take him down."

Marco stood and walked over to her. He held out his hand, which she took gingerly, and helped her up. Star eyed him with curiosity but felt ease wash over her when he pulled her into a tight embrace. He kept his arms snug around her as he spoke. "No matter what happens, I'll have your back, Star." She smiled and pulled back before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Good. But for now, let's just chillax and enjoy being kids again."

The next day, Star was sitting in the kitchen trying to master a spell used to create a floating light source to follow her around. Marco kept busy making his famous nachos as both teens seemed well adjusted to their normal lives again. Raphael and Angie were off at work, whatever that was, and school was out for a few days due to an unfortunate incident in the gym. Ludo had tried to steal the magic wand again, though this time it was just him and a handful of other monsters.

Star shot a beam of light into the air, which collected into a pure white glowing ball that filled the room with cool light. She gasped and pounded a drumbeat onto the countertop. "Maaaarcoooo!! I did it!!!" He smiled and watched the glowing ball with amazement. Glossaryk had set her with the task of practicing the spell yesterday and she finally got it down. "That's great Star! I know that spell is going to come in handy."

She beamed at him and pointed to the oven. "Speaking of coming in handy, when are those delicious triangles gonna be done?" Marco frowned and crossed his arms. "You can't just rush nachos like these. They take love and patience. Maybe I'll show you how I make 'em sometime." She blushed and smiled, absentmindedly fidgeting with her wand.

Before Star could respond, a tone rang from her small portable phone. The word 'MOTHER' flashed across the screen and the color drained from Stars face. She knew that whenever her mom called out of the blue, It was almost never good. "Marco! My moms calling what do I do?!" He gave her a confused look and pointed to her phone. "You should, um. Blow it up. Obviously, you answer it, Star." She glared at him but clutched her ringing phone. "Fine. But if I die, build a statue of me." She clicked the center button on the cell phone and a holographic image of Queen Moon was projected above the countertop. A recent modification that glossaryk helped with.

"Hi, mommy, what's up. Up?" Star kept her hands behind her and maintained a sheepish grin to deter her mother from asking questions. It seemed to work if only for the reason that Moon was pressed for time and very busy. The queen smiled curtly but wore an inquisitive frown as she examined Star. "Star, I'm calling you to ask if youre attending the Kingdom of corn dinner. It's tomorrow night so I must know if you'd like to join your father and I." Star groaned and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "Mom, I don't want to go to some old peoples dinner party and talk about policies and how stuff is working. And don't get me started on the 'Dance', as you keep calling it."

Queen Moon's frown held true with her eyes never leaving her daughters. Marco felt largely uncomfortable but felt he should ease the tension. He stepped forward and bowed cordially to the Queen. "Your majesty, if I may interrupt, I've never heard of the Kingdom of corn dinner before in my...travels. What is it?" The queen's frustration dropped almost immediately. Here was a fine young lad who knew how to behave and act respectfully to his elders. She smiled at him before speaking.

"Marco, so lovely to see you, my boy. Of course youre not interrupting. The Dinner is a meeting between all the royal families of mewni and contacted neighboring dimensions. They meet here to discuss the surplus of corn and the shipping of corn as well as political events coming and gone. After the meeting, there's dinner, and it usually goes to a more, dancelike event where the royals may relax." Marco processed her words and smiled. "Thank you, your majesty. I'll leave you both to it." He stepped away and continued working on his nachos as Star absent-mindedly began tapping her fingers on the countertop.

"Well, Star. If you're not going, then please behave yourself and continue practicing your magic." Star rolled her eyes but let a small smile creep out. "I will mom. Thanks for inviting me." Queen moon couldn't help but smile at her daughter before nodding to both teens." Of course, I'd invite you Star. If you change your mind, let me know. You can even bring your little friend. Ta-ta dearest!" And with that, the hologram faded away.

Marco wasn't doing very well at hiding his blush when he spoke as he pulled the finished nachos from the oven. "Soo, little friend huh? Your mom seems to like me." Star glared at him and shook her head. "Such a heartbreaker, Marco. The ladies can't help but fall for you." He served the large pan of nachos and offered Star a drink before sitting down. "I do have to ask, though. I didn't hear about this dinner last time. How come?"

This time, Star blushed profusely and kept her eyes glued to the nachos she was shoveling into her face. "Well, You see. Umm." Her unusually uncomfortable demeanor told Marco she was obviously hiding something. "Yes? What is it?" He pressed. Star had her mouth closed tightly causing the sides to scrunch in the cutest way. "Its because princes and princesses have to go with a date. Its some old dumb tradition about having a prince or princess be betrothed or at least dating. I went once with Tom, but ever since then I haven't been invited because I don't want to have to go with a boy they've selected. "

Marco let his clear discomfort about the subject show as he spoke. "So the reason she's asking now is that she has a prince in mind? Whos that?" Star shrugged. "I don't know. But I don't swing that way. If I go, its because I have someone I actually li-" She stopped and stared at Marco, before a wide grin spread across her face.

"Oohhhhhhhh yeeeaaaaah." She eyed him, Making him even more uncomfortable. She loved doing that. "And she did say, that I could take you." Marco began to smile and played with one of the few remaining nachos. "Soo, maybe you want to go now?" Star surprised him by shaking her head. It's really not my type of party Marco. And you have to be a prince or a ruler." Marco frowned and looked around him. He ate a nacho and suddenly beamed at Star. "Wait. What if _I_ bring _YOU_?" Star looked at him quizzically and chomped a nacho. "What do you mean? You're not royalty."

Marco smiled at her. "But I AM the only one on earth with dimensional scissors. And I can declare myself the ruler. I get some fancy clothes, bada bing bada boom. Royalty, and I take you." Star laughed out loud and had to take a second to breathe. She wiped a nonexistent tear off her eye and eyed Marco smugly. " Marco, It takes more than clothes and a title to pass as a prince. They would find you out immediately."

"Oh really," he shot at her. "Yes, really. You couldn't pass as a prince." Marco slammed his palms to the countertop and pulled out his dimensional scissors. "Wait there, smarty-pants." He cut open a bright green portal and walked through, leaving Star alone once it closed. She sat for a few seconds, getting impatient with no nachos remaining. "As if he could act like royalty. He can barely-" She was cut off by a sharp red portal opening. Out walked one of the most surprising sights she had ever seen.

Marco was dressed in a young generals dress clothes. He wore a sky blue jacket with golden epaulets (the brush on the shoulder) and dark blue buttons on the front. It was accented with gold trim and a red sash across the chest. He wore a deep blue feathered cape with a bright purple gem at the center of his chest. His pants were subtle as a deep black and his boots were white trimmed with gold. And as always, he had both scissor blades strapped to each hip, both glowing on the edges with icy blue.

Star was at a loss of words, but Marco still didn't give her a moment to speak. He strolled up to her and knelt, taking her hand and kissing it with a bow. He looked up at her and smiled. He had two black loop earrings on his left ear and his hair was neatly swept down underneath a simple silver crown atop his head with an intricate blue gem at its center.

"Princess Star butterfly. It would be my true honor if you would attend the Kingdom of Corn Dinner as my other half, my date to the kingdom of Earth. I await your answer and will humbly accept your choice as law. My heart is yours and will always be, on my honor as the prince of Echo." Star was beet red and kept her blue eyes glued to Marcos. She slowly retracted her hand and fumbled with words to say to the handsome thing that was once Marco.

"I-I w-would love to, M-Marco. Where did you-" He stopped her and kissed her softly, taking both her hands this time. She relished in how warm and soft his lips were. She loved nothing more than kissing him and found it hard to bear when he slowly backed away. "Don't ask. I spent a few weeks earning this stuff from a royal family in a dimension that doesn't know about magic." She nodded and smiled before standing up to get a better look at him.

"I gotta say. It suits you. I'm sorry for thinking you couldn't pass as a prince, because you even have me fooled." Marco laughed and began walking to his room to change. "Well let's hope the other royals are just as fooled. _I look forward to our meeting on the morrow my lady._ " And with that, he was gone. Star stood in the kitchen, hypnotized by the boy that keeps stealing her heart. A thought crept its way into her mind as she thought about his transformation. " _ **How come MY Marco didn't do that?"**_ This time, Star didn't push the idea away, she embraced it and answered its silent question.

" _He came around but you didn't give him a chance to redeem himself for his mistakes. You found another the moment he stepped out of your life, but I should thank you for giving your Marco to her_ " She caught her breath, as a wave of mixed anger and sadness swept over her, disappearing in an instant. She didn't know where any of that came from, but it felt right to her. "Now I have to prepare for the best dinner date of the year."

The next day, as the warm sun was slowly creeping towards the horizon, Marco was preparing for the dinner. He knew that there would be a lot of royalty sitting in, and there would be no room to act out of line. He had discussed the evening with Star, who was feeling less and less excited for such a boring event, and came up with their alibi. Marco was the crowned prince of Echo, the unknown kingdom where he resided with his mother, Queen Angelica Phalange Diaz, and his father, King Rafael Ubaldo Diaz. He would attend the dinner with Star as the prince of the earth dimension, and go over general current events of earth, if asked.

He was notably nervous, as every possible thing that could go wrong had crossed his mind, from scolding, to the death penalty, but the idea of going on a date with Star eased him immensely. He placed his gilded crown atop his head and walked downstairs. His mother met him at the bottom and took a few photos, smiling wildly next to her husband. "Marco, you look sooo handsome, You remind me of your father when he was your age. Behave yourself while you're out and please be careful."

Angie knew about the kingdom of Mewni and some of the plan but was largely unaware of what else was going on between the two, believing it was a friendly activity they were attending. Raphael patted his son on the back as he exclaimed his praise loudly. "Mijo, youre really turning into a fine young man. I'm so proud of you, though youre mother is right. Behave yourself and have lots of fun!"

Before the smiling Prince Marco could say anything, he heard a door open upstairs. All eyes turned towards the noise and they all gaped in awe as Star made her way down, practically glowing under the light that seemed to come from nowhere. Marcos' eyes were wide as they drank in the sight of the beautiful girl before them. She smiled with confidence and excitement as she slowly walked downstairs.

Her hair was curled and let loose to its full length, as her usual horned hairband sat atop her head, maintaining her golden locks. She wore a small amount of makeup as her face was practically radiating on any given day. A black choker adorned her neck and below, a beautiful, strapless blue dress. It had six blue buttons tied together with gold across her midsection in front of the intricate design of a deep blue heart. The back and sides of her dress bore detailed designs of flowers in a lighter shade of blue all the way down, though it faded into white sparkles near her legs. the front of her dressed bloomed on its own and faded from sky blue to a deep blue with white sparkles near the bottom. The lower part of her dress was tapered near her calves like a hobble skirt dress from the 20s, mixed with a Victorian age gown of sorts.

She strolled down the stairs with ease as Marco and his parents stared in stunned silence. He let a smile crawl across his face as he watched her reach the bottom, and stepped forward to greet her. She smiled heavenly, causing his heart to flutter, before clapping her hands twice. The auspicious light from above floated downstairs and shut off near her wand while she grinned wildly. Marco eyed her and was about to ask a question before his parents stepped in. Angie spoke up first, motioning the two closer together before taking a picture.

"Oh, ambos se ven increíbles. Look at you!" Marco and Star exchanged smiles and blushed profusely as his parents raved about their attire. Marco rubbed the back of his crowned head and held Stars hand, drawing shocked looks from his parents as he spoke. "We should be going now, sorry we can't stay longer but we don't want to be late to a royal dinner." Angie smiled and hugged her son. "You've grown up so much lately, Marco. I'm so proud of you. Knock em dead Star!" Marco thought about that for a minute but brushed it off.

He pulled his blades out and cut a pink portal in front of the front door. He sheathed his weapons and gingerly grabbed Stars hand, lacing their fingers together. " _Are you ready, my dear Princess Star Butterfly?"_ She smiled, with red cheeks, before answering. "Let's go crash this dinner party."

 _To be continued in 'How to Liven Things Up'_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _So, some changes, everyone. Updates will now take place Tuesday and Saturday, as my work hours have changed. I work 4 12-hour shifts over the weekends so sorry if this messes anything up. Please leave a review if you like the story so far as well as for any comments youd like to make. Enjoy your day and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. BUH BYEEE!!!_

 _Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	18. How to Liven Things up

_Somewhere in a long forgotten temple_

Vartek walked towards Toffee, not at all mindful of the monsters he pushed aside. His green eyes glowed with hate as Toffee turned around to face him. "Hello, my loyal servant. What do you want?" Vartek scowled behind his face wraps and clenched his fists. "What do I want?! You know what I want you damn lizard! Stop wasting my goddamn time! I want that goddess to pay. I want that girl's life. I want to tear that boy apart. And watch their kingdom, _**burn.**_ "

Toffee stared, emotionless, at Vartek. His collected demeanor wavered only for a second as he sent forward his reptilian hand and squeezed the mans throat. Toffees eyes blazed as he spoke, his sharp teeth glistening with each word and his tail flicking across the ground. "You will do what I say. And when I say it. My plan will continue as I say and when the moment is right, we will strike. I will get what I want, and you will have the perfect opportunity to kill them both once I'm gone."

He released Vartek who took a step back and clutched his throat. Through raspy words, he spoke harshly to the reptile before him. "I follow you only because you are my best chance. I can and will do this without you if I have to." Toffee rolled his eyes and turned around, staring at the royal gathering that took place on the screen before him. "You follow me because you dont have ANY chance, as Ludo did. If you could do it alone you would have by now. Dont fret, tonight will be interesting for our little couple. For now, we watch what happens, and soon, we strike.

Vartek groaned and blasted a chair against the wall to Toffees right. " I'm tired of watching! I WANT REVENGE! If you can't give it to me then I have no use waiting." Toffee scoffed and eyed the screen before shutting it off. "While I would love nothing more than to crash their pathetic party, It would be suicide. I've heard reports of what the girl can do, and if what you've told me is true, the boy can be even more dangerous. And with the royal family there as well, you'd be asking for a death sentence. We wait until the right moment. Trust your master."

Vartek huffed and began walking away as Toffee shot a final word at him. "And when you strike, remember to take out the boy first. She will lose sight and become vulnerable. Especially without her wand." He chuckled to himself and went back to his plans as Varteks green blades hissed open a portal and sent him away.

(_)

Star and Marco walked towards the imposing castle at the center of her kingdom. It's towering walls and towering, well, TOWERS, stood high above all else in the land. They could see royal families strolling in, with kings and queens of all sorts of species filing into the castle. Star huffed at the younger couples strolling in, nearly all of which maintained an uncomfortable distance. Marco looked on but reached out and held Stars hand. He knew it wasn't easy for her to put on a collected act, especially with the given circumstances.

As the two neared the entrance, a guard stepped forward with a clipboard and eyed them. "Princess Star Butterfly, I have you in attendance as a possible show, but I have no record of a plus one for you." Marco stepped forward and gave a slight bow to the guard, motioning to Star. "She, my good sir, is actually MY plus one. You see, I am Prince Marco Ubaldo Diaz of the earth dimension. I received a personal invitation from Queen Moon herself and would appreciate your cooperation with my entrance."

The guard looked at Star nervously and bowed deeply to Marco. "My apologies, your majesties. Please, right this way. Give Queen Moon my regards." He allowed both teens to pass and prepared for other arrivals. Star beamed at marco and walked ahead, taking in the sights of her old home as he did quite the same. "That was pretty impressive. Hopefully, you can keep it up!" Marco smiled and strolled confidently down the hall towards the throne room that now acted as a dining hall.

Star was getting somewhat farther ahead than he'd like, but before he could do anything, a familiar voice called out to him. "Hey, Princess turdina made it." He turned sharply to see Princess Patty Arms walk up to him, wearing a poofy pink victorian age style dress. He grinned and shook one of her four hands as a few other princesses walked up, some with their respective dates for the evening. Patty grinned at him and gave him a quick hug. "Its a pleasure to see you as well, Princess Patty. You look wonderful, and I must say its quite a pleasure to see you here tonight." Patty blushed but kept her cool demeanor.

"It looks like you healed up nicely, Marco. Thanks again for saving us from that god-awful school. And I see youre a prince now?" Marco blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he spoke sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm Prince Marco of Echo, of Earth. Though I'm sure you all would prefer I stay Princess Turdina." Patty grinned and looked around. "So I'm gonna cut to the beans here, whos your date?" Pixie princess floated forward and pressed for the details everyone was anxiously waiting for. "Is it Ponyhead?"

Marcos' face turned sour and he shook his head. "No, definitely not her." A reptilian princess stepped forward. "I dont suppose you came alone?" This drew uncomfortable glances from the other princes. Two-headed princess elbowed Patty and gestured to Marco. "Guys, who else could it be but Star?" All of the girls sighed and agreed at that. "She's a lucky girl. Did you ask her or did she ask you? That's the real juicy stuff." He grinned and said, "I asked her after like five years of buildup." Patty laughed and clapped. "I bet it really did feel like it took that long, knowing Star," Marco spoke up as they all began making their way down the hall. "Yeah, I'm actually taking Star as my date for earth so she doesn't have to sit in with her parents, and so she doesn't get stuck with some guy she doesn't know.". "Such a Gentleman. Shame I couldn't go with you instead." Patty quipped, causing Marco to blush more." Most of our parents set us up with people, which makes things super weird."

He chuckled nervously and shouted back at the girls who were then meeting up with their dates. "Well go break some hearts then, girls. Nice catching up with you all! Hope to see you around!" "Likewise, Prince Marco!" Patty shouted back as they waved him off. Marco caught up with Star and found her leaning against the wall. "Done flirting?" She asked sarcastically with a grin. He fumbled for words but sighed and grinned back. "Actually, not yet. I have a long night of flirting with my stunning date to get to. Have you seen her? Oh, she's gorgeous."

Star blushed and laughed out loud before stepping up to him and bowing slowly. "I find your humor quite agreeable, my dear Prince Marco." The two began laughing together but a voice shook them from their light-hearted sentiment. "Yes it is quite agreeable, isnt it River? Almost as funny as our daughter showing up unannounced." Queen Moon and King River strolled up to the two sheepish-looking teens and stared at them. "Young lady I'd like an explanation."

Star tried to look innocent as she spoke, but her words faltered beneath the weight of her mother's gaze. "I'm here with...Prince Marco. I'm his date for the evening, and I wanted to surprise you?"

Moon eyed her and then shifted her gaze to her partner. "Marco, can you offer some insight to this?" He stepped forward and knelt cordially before the two royals as he spoke. "My lady, I have taken the title of Prince of Earth as the only bearer of dimensional scissors, and the only one who knows of other dimensions. Princess Star was distressed by you choosing her date, so I offered to take her myself as a ruler on Earth, thereby breaking no rules."

The queen looked at Star, then back to Marco, clearly not thrilled that Stars companion had access to other dimensions, but it was River who spoke up first. "My boy, you have some gut to pull a stunt like that with no permission. And all to keep my little girl happy. Do continue to impress me, young man. And do NOT overstep any boundaries with my daughter." Marco deepened his bow and shook The King's hand. "Of course, your majesty. I'll keep an eye on her and ensure there are no shenanigans. There will be no issue from us."

The king nodded, patted Stars head, and slapped Marco on the back. "You certainly fit the bill of Prince, my boy. Dearest lets head in. I'd rather like to get dinner started." River walked into the throne room, leaving the three just outside. Moon spoke first, with a slight smile on her face. Something Star wasn't expecting. "I'd be lying if I said you two didn't look adorable tonight. Please behave yourselves, and try not to show off, either of you. Enjoy the evening, Princess Star of Mewni and Prince Marco of Earth."

She strolled off into the throne room to join River at the head table, as Star pulled Marco aside. "Did my mom just say we look cute together? And did she just take this well?" Marco nodded, speechless, and smiled warmly at Star. She still loved that. "We got this, _Stardust_. Just relax and let's do this. Remember, we fought a skyscraper monster that makes explosions with his head. This is nothing." Star beamed at him and ran her finger over his chest. "Among, _other things_ , yes. Cmon. let's go get a table for Earth!"

Nobles and Royals found their seats, and some perused the room, talking, as Star led Marco through the maze of tables. She had a servant begin preparing a table for just the two of them and she decided to look for familiar faces while it was being set up. Though she was met with a familiar face she was hoping wouldn't have attended. Tom Lucitor of the underworld casually walked up to them and eyed Marco up and down.

"So what's this supposed to be? I didn't think playing dress-up was part of this dinner." Star shot Tom an impatient glare but Marco stepped forward. "And yet you still took the time to come here as a fool. I must say, Tom, even I am impressed. The fool of my castle is eons behind you."

Toms' eyes burned white hot with rage and a fire collected on his fingers as a few other young royals stepped forward to watch. "How do you want to die, little man?" Tom asked with cold unfeeling hate. Marco didn't answer, he simply gestured for Star to back up, then unsheathed his swords to his sides. Blue fire erupted from the blades, harmlessly rolling over the chairs around him, and dancing across his blades. His eyes shone deep blue and fire licked around his hair. "I was about to ask you the same thing, Princess Lucy."

Tom let the fire in his hands die down and he took a step back. "What the hell? How are you-" He was interrupted by a manly voice just to their left. "Excuse me, my young attendants, if you could do a good job of keeping fire away from my furniture I would be forever grateful. River walked up to them and shook his head. Marco spoke up and arced his sword in the air, creating a display of fire in all shades of blue. " King river, the fire is alright. It only burns what I want it to." He eyed the nervous Tom and to prove his point, ran his fingers through the blue fire.

King River was impressed but in a gruff voice, he spoke to the boys. "Gentlemen I'm all for showing off to your ladies and defending your honor. But if you break anything," his voice went deep. "It'll be your head." Marco swallowed and Tom started backing away nervously. River laughed it off and made his way back to the head table. A servant then walked up, with perfect timing, to inform Star and Marco that the table of Earth was ready.

Every kingdoms table was a white-clothed, circular table with a memento described by the ruler as that kingdoms symbol. A carver had made quick work of earth and at the center of the table sat a red stained crescent moon flanked by a sun and a star.

Marco approached first and pulled out Stars chair, replacing it after she sat down carefully. He took his place beside her and waited for things to begin.

After about ten more minutes of royals taking their respective seats, lights came on that shone down on each table, like spotlights. Star smiled wide and started tapping her fingers as Queen Moon stepped forward to speak. "I thank each and every one of you for coming. Please allow my gratitude-" As the Queen spoke, Star leaned over to Marco and whispered in his ear. " _Do you think this goes on for a while?"_ He leaned over to her and whispered back " _Its probably going to take a while._ _I imagine the fun part won't be until after this meeting."_ Star smiled at him and nudged his ribs. "You mean the fun part is after we get home, _Prince Marco_."

He blushed and nudged her back before directing his attention to the Queen who had asked the royalty to introduce themselves.

"King and Queen Spiderbite of the Spiderbite kingdom, With our daughter Princess Spiderbite, and her appointed date, The Earl of Spiderbite."

"King and Queen Ponyhead, with our daughter Princess Ponyhead, and her date, Prince Grant of Centauro."

"King and Queen Johansen, with our son Prince Rock Johansen and his appointed date, Duchess Stronk of Elkwood."

A normal man stood to introduce his skyscraping demon wife, which confused Marco to no end.

"King and Queen Lucitor of the Underworld, with our son, Prince Tom Lucitor, and his date, Princess Torridity of Blazing Lake."

Marco and Star both stood to introduce themselves.

"Prince Marco Diaz of Earth, with my date, Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni.

This drew some confused stares and some disgruntled whispers as other rulers introduced themselves but no one dared to speak up. Queen Moon smiled at the two before going on. "Now that our introductions are out of the way, we will begin the more arduous part of the meeting. Discussing trade shipments of corn."

The royals spent a little over an hour discussing improvements to the trade routes, increased shipments, and finally, a possible shortage of corn. "If we run out of corn, we have no failsafe. There is no fallback or second option. we should begin setting up more fields in other locations." Queen Moon stared at the king who spoke and stood. "And do you suggest you should be the one to grow it? We need consensus on where a surplus farm would be."

King Johansen spoke up next. "We could grow it. We have fertile fields to grow enough for two whole kingdoms." Queen Moon rubbed her temples. " A consensus is what i asked for. If we need corn from other viable locations, we must agree on who should start growing." Marco stood and eyed the Queen. "What if we already have a viable failsafe?"

Everyone stopped and stared at him. You could hear a pin drop as Moon spoke to the new Prince. "What do you mean, Marco?" He smiled and gestured to the symbol for the earth in the center of the table. "We have farms on Earth already. We have for thousands of years. Hundreds if not thousands of miles of corn growing. All for sale. Enough to feed millions. I'm sure farms would be happy to sell it, same as here."

Moon looked at him, shocked at first, but a small cordial smile beamed. "Well then, it seems our shortage problem is solved. We will open trade routes with Earth." Marco sat back down and exhaled sharply. Things were going well, and he was happy no one was calling him out for not being a real prince. He was surprised when Star reached under the table and grabbed his hand, holding it gingerly. She smiled at him and the two sat through the rest of the meeting in near silence, as not much else pertained to Earth in terms of political affairs.

Once the meeting was adjourned, cooks and servants brought out heaping trays of food to each table. For the less than humanoid creatures, the food wasn't as identifiable. But a tray of hot dogs, corn, buttered rolls, and burgers were brought to the Earth table. Marco eyed the food and looked quizzically at Star. "How do they-" She interrupted him, already chowing down on some of the goblin dogs. "I told em what kinda food they have there, and a little of what I like. Youre welcome."

He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She beamed and poked his nose. "Star, do you think this is going well enough? I feel like some of the Royals are a little peeved at-" She stuffed a goblin dog in his mouth and laughed. "Oh ho ho youuuu, dont worry so much, Marco. Enjoy the party." She chowed down on some corn and Marco nearly inhaled a cheeseburger and noticed that the servants were clearing a large open space in the middle of the room. Some music equipment was being set up as well as a large array of lights.

He poked Star in the ribs, making her yelp and glare at him. "What was that for?" He pointed to the empty area being set up and leaned in closer. "Is that the dance floor? I figured there would be more reserved music choices for something like this." Star chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, poor, sweet, stupid, innocent, Marco. We borrow this stuff from the bounce lounge every year. My parents figured its a good way to get people more loose and excited." He nodded and ate another goblin dog, not taking his eyes off the dance floor. "So, my dear Princess Star. Should we show them whos boss?"

She also maintained a steadfast expression with her eyes locked to the same place as Marcos. "We need to do more than that. We're gonna have to crush them." The two laughed together and Star looked over at him. She noticed how confident he looked as a prince. He completely owned the look and somehow, gone was the boy who had a meltdown over any inconvenience or danger. She felt completely at home with him, even when she wasn't home. Marco was more where she belonged than anywhere else.

He turned to Star and noticed her staring at him. Looking at her quizzically, he whispered to her. " _What's on your mind?"_ She smiled and held his hands. " _Nothing, safe kid. Just enjoying the Not so safe kid side of you._ " She kissed his cheek and scooted her chair closer to his. _"I love you, Marco Diaz._ " She said wistfully. He smiled and kissed her hand. "I will love you until the day I die, Star Butterfly." He stood, and helped her to her feet before looking around the room. "Now whats say we get a lil rowdy in here and show these guys how to party?" She beamed and grabbed her wand. "Now youre speaking my language."

Moon and River had been watching this entire exchange and the two shared a nervous look. Though surprisingly it was Moon who smiled and spoke first. "Just this once, I'll let her have some fun." River grinned wildly and squeezed his wife's hand. "That's my girl. She's found herself a right suitor I'd say. We may as well see what happens."

 _To be continued in ~ Shake it up_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Surprise! Double update for all you patient boys and girls out there, Enjoy the second installment of the KOCD and get ready for things to get a little crazy next chapter. Toffee and Vartek are planning some nasty business for after the ball, wonder what that could be! Lol anyways seriously, thank you guys for being such avid readers and sharing your thoughts with every update. I started writing Fanfics because ai wanted people to experience the same joy and wonder I do when I read them. So hearing how much you all enjoy it, it means a lot. So thank you again. Have a good one, and BUH BYYYEEE!_

 _Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	19. Shake Things Up

_Hey everyone! Just here to give another quick thanks to the amazing artist Amethyst-Ocean. Knocked it out of the park with the cover art. Thanks again!!! Sorry in advance, I'm terrible with choreography in dance! Hope yall enjoy this chapter, cuz its gonna kill yall as much as it killed me .•._

Marco and Star made their way to the dance floor, along with multiple other members of royal families, young and old. A few suited gentlemen climbed atop the stage where all of the equipment was laid out and started playing an upbeat swing style music. Marco saw a group of people he recognized from St Olgas and went to go introduce himself formally while dancing. Star danced casually as Ponyhead flew over and greeted her best friend.

"Heeey, B-fly. You look cute in that dress girl. Id ask if youre breaking any hearts but I see youre only trying to impress one, obviously." Star laughed and pushed Ponyhead playfully before leaning closer. "If you think I look good, you should see him in five years. I'd kill for some of that right now." Ponyheads mouth dropped open and she squinted at Star. "You dimension hopping with Earth turd and I'm not invited?"

Star smiled devilishly and poked ponyheads nose, giving her a knowing smirk and bumping her eyebrows. "Let's just say the stuff we were up to was for two players only." Any amount of shock that Ponyhead had shown previously was dwarfed by the sheer surprise on her face now. "Shut. Up! You did not!" Star shrugged and kept a knowing smile on her face as the two danced. "I cannot believe you! With Earth turd no less! Gurl you are crayyy, zeeee!" As she said this, Marco made his way back to Star and danced alongside the two.

"Hey Star! Sorry I left. Hey ponyhead." The flying equine head had to do a double take of the boy standing before her. He had toned up and classed himself out to another level. He looked like he not only belonged there at the dance, but should be running it. She was near jealousy as Star tore her from thinking any further. "Ponyhead? Did you hear me?" "Uh, no, no I did not hear you, actually." Star laughed and poked Marcos face as she spoke. I was just talking about how Marco and I are gonna spend the night here if you wanna join us for a sleepover."

Ponyhead stared at Star and gave her a smirk that rivaled her best friends. "And if I do, you two aren't gonna be doing anything cray, are you?" Both teens blushed and Marco elbowed Star. "Ow! What was that for?" Marco eyed Star and shook his head. "I know you blabbed about what happened on Vintal." She giggled and kissed his nose before resting her hands on her hips. "That obvious huh? Sorry, Diaz, girls gotta brag a bit."

Ponyhead shrugged off their annoying romance and smiled at Star. "Well, as long as you fools keep it classy, Ill be there gurl." Star clapped her hands and beamed that the two before hugging them both. "Nothing like a sleepover with my favorite people in the world!" Before anyone could say anything else, the crowd roared behind them at the center of the dance floor.

A wall of red fire erupted and at its center, was Tom and Torridity. They jumped and swayed with the lively beat as fire grew around their feet. Toms was red as blood and Torriditys was orange like the sun. He swung her around him and the two slowly rose into the air on a column of fire, their colors mixing with fervor. As they spun, the fire died down and they were deposited calmy to the ground. Marco stepped closer, holding Stars hand, to get a closer look.

The girl Tom was dancing with had orange skin, like the sunset sky. Her eyes were deep red with black pupils and her mouth was adorned with two distinct fangs. Her dress was jet black and marked with intricate orange markings resembling skulls. Her hair was deep red and swept up into a bun with two pins holding it into place, and two small sharp horns sitting atop her head.

Marco turned to look at Star and to his surprise, she seemed pretty ticked. Star wasn't known to be the jealous type, much less while standing next to her boyfriend. She whipped around to face him, her blood boiling, and an uncharacteristically evil smile on her face. The audience clapped for the two dancers as they took a bow, and made their way almost exclusively to Star and Marco. Tom flashed Marco a grin and spoke with layers of contempt, and smugness.

"I'd ask if you two caught the dance, but there's no way you could have missed it. Especially under your cheap disguise." Torridity eyed Star and grinned, almost as smug as her date. "Kinda like how Princess Blues over here missed the point of fake horns." Star stepped forward, clearly ready to take it outside all over Torriditys face, but Marco extended his hand to stop her. "Big talk coming from the bimbo dating the guy who tried casting a love spell on my girlfriend."

Tom tried to speak up but Marco continued. "Why dont you two snakes just walk away before 'Princess Blues' makes your faces match her dress." Torridity stepped forward and poked a finger into Marcos' chest. "Call me a bimbo again and I'll burn you alive, human." Before she could retract, Star grabbed her wrist, glaring at her with eyes pouring with blue fire. "Touch my boyfriend again and I'll make you long for the easy death of being burned alive. Cmon Marco. Let's show these fools how royal mercenaries dance."

She led Marco to the center of the dancefloor and looked into his eyes. "You ready?" He looked around at the crowd that gathered, not enjoying so many eyes on them, but nodded. "Ready."

Star backed away, and the music dropped to a slower, but more intricate pace. Marco stood back as well and bowed cordially, which Star returned. They walked towards each other and held hands at shoulder height. Marco stepped forward, leading her around at a pace that matched the beat, as both of their eyes sparked with dancing tufts of fire. He extended his arm sending her back towards the crowd before pulling her closer and doing a 180, swaying and stepping around each other with the beat.

He placed a hand on her back and led her forward before allowing her to twirl before him. She spun around and leaned backward to be caught in his free arm and kicked a leg into the air. Marco brought her back up and the two waltzed to the center of the room, keeping their steps lively and swaying to the alluring music. He spun her around and lifted her in the air above him before swinging her back down around him and catching her in another lean. The two stood and bowed once more before releasing their hands.

Star looked around and gestured to the crowd. "You guys want something a little more, wild dont you." The crowd cheered them on and Marco stepped to the stage. He cut a portal in its center and stepped through. All was silent for only a moment before a lively, soft playing trumpeter walked through. He was dressed in a white suit and seemed surprised, but being paid well enough meant you do what is asked without question. He blared a soft melody and before anyone could say a word, the loud beats of drums broke through the gates. Three men with different drums slung to their midsections walked through and began beating a quick tone, which the trumpeter matched.

Another man stepped through with a large pair of bongos, and lastly a simply dressed man with different smaller sets of instruments such as whistles, maracas, a bell, and wooden sticks. Marco stepped out last and took off his cape and jacket, leaving a dark blue best over a white dress shirt. "I'm not sure what youre used to here on Mewni, but on Earth, we call this music, Samba."

A lively tempo picked up as Marco returned to the dance floor like the first time. He and Star took positions on either side and bowed cordially. Before either looked up, Marco drew both scissor blades which blazed with blue flames and sparked them against the floor. Star stood straight and immediately took off running at Marco as the drums and whistles sounded with the trumpet. A collective gasp went through the crowd but before she reached him, he twirled around and sliced a portal in the air where he stood. She disappeared through it and Marco danced backward to the center as she shot out of a portal above the crowd.

Star flipped in midair and landed on her feet, crouching low as she slid across the floor with her heels sending blue sparks into the ground. She whipped around and fell back into Marcos outstretched hand before he flung her forward, twirling in a blue inferno. He cut a portal behind him and slowly fell back into it as Star held her hand in front of her. Marco fell backward through a portal and before he could fall further, he caught Stars hand and was pulled against her.

He grabbed her sides and spun her around as the drums roared with lively music. They stepped quickly and danced with fervor as the music picked up its pace. Star grabbed both his hands and the two spun faster, creating a vortex of blue fire that lifted them into the air. Deep blue fire mixed with bright and lively flames as the vortex grew. When they reached a suitable height, she kissed Marco softly and pushed them apart with force as he threw both blades to either side of the spinning flames. As the blades sunk into the ground, two purple portals were opened and both teens fell into each headfirst

The vortex dissipated and the two were shot out of different rifts at opposite ends of the floor. They flew towards each other and when they met, they grabbed each other's hands, Marco sending Star over his head and landing on his feet. He leaned back and swung her around him, leaving a sapphire trail of fire behind her as he brought her down and dipped her next to him. She shot out her leg and pulled Marco into a kiss which sent a wave of a blue inferno out in all directions. The audience roared with intent and cheered wildly as everyone who wasnt screaming was left speechless. Star held Marcos' hand and stood as they both huffed with the warmer air.

The music playing a lively salsa and the two took a bow before Marco collected his swords and placed them against his belt. They walked off the dance floor, panting and excited as they waved to their new fans. Patty, Ponyhead, and several other nobles ran up to them and shared their amazement as Tom and Torridity made their way over. "Well, Marco, I have to say that was actually amazing. But try to remember that fire is my schtick okay?" Marco smiled slyly and nodded before taking a drink of water. Star punched his arm as the two demons walked away and spoke with smug grandeur.

"Hes just jelly because we totally killed it." She kissed Marcos cheek and smiled as Ponyhead floated over. "Okay, like, tonight I need some real updates on what the hay you two have been up to. Yall were soo fly it was amazin!" "Thanks! I thought Marco was gonna mess up the sword throw but we crushed it!" Marco put on his jacket and cape before stepping away to thank the band members. As he left, Patty eyed Star and gestured to him.

"So how did you find him? Because I want one. Scratch that. Need one." Star laughed and shrugged before eying her prince as well. "I dont know, he actually found me. Its a long story but our history runs deeper for him. Hes been through a lot and he really takes care of me. I'm just really lucky to have him." Ponyhead somehow took a drink and spoke through the glass. " More like getting lucky but whatevs. Not my business." Patty raised an eyebrow and shot a glance at Star who, for the life of her, couldn't help but turn a shade of crimson.

"Stop talking about it already, Pony! I dont need the whole kingdom finding out!" As she said this, Star turned pale as she noticed both of her parents walking towards them. She straightened up and smiled at them as Queen Moon eyed her inquisitively. "Star, I believe I should ask you where you both learned to dance like that. And why on Mewni you were on fire."

Star darted nervous glances around, looking for Marco. He was normally the one who could think of excuses, but he was nowhere to be found. "Well, see, we practiced yesterday on some dance moves with a lot of pizazz. He and I know how to fight so it came pretty naturally." River stepped forward and patted his daughter on the back. "Well, you certainly stole the show, young lady. A lot of pompous wig wearers around who were beyond impressed with you. Yes."

Moon rolled her eyes and looked around before turning her attention back to Star. "Sweetheart, are you, romantically involved, with Marco?" Moon wasnt stupid. She could tell what was going on. And Star had to take a moment to remember how to breathe. She hadn't given any thought to how she would tell them and now that they were both asking so suddenly, she could feel an immense amount of pressure building.

"Um. Well...I am, Mom. I've spent a lot of time with him and I feel comfortable when hes around. I know you dont think that's right because I'm supposed to be on Earth to train, and I shouldn't be chasing boys but hes really special to me and-" Queen moon held up her hand and to Stars surprise, smiled.

"Star, I'm not asking because I dont like it. Hes a smart young man and I can figure that hes just as infatuated with you. Hes quite the gentleman and I'm sure, with time, can be quite the suitor for you." Star couldn't think of words to describe how she felt. Simply, she was elated. She smiled wide and hugged her parents who returned it in kind. She opened her mouth to speak but River interrupted her. "That being said, young lady, Id like to talk more with who youre running around with before they start kissing my daughter in front of a crowd."

Star blushed and held her hands behind her back. "Technically dad, I kissed him." River shook his head and smiled. "Leading the attack from the front. That's my girl." Moon leaned in and kissed Stars forehead before making her way back to the head table. "Dont do anything I wouldn't do, sweetheart. And I enjoyed your dance."

Star smiled to herself and walked to her table as a familiar voice spoke from behind her. "You really did look wonderful out there. I'm almost sad it wasnt me dancing with you." She turned around to face Tom and scowled at him. "Not in a million years, Tom. I'm with Marco and Id appreciate it if you kept the creepiness to a minimum." He looked down and spoke with honesty. "I'm happy with who I'm here with. Torridity is a wonderful girl, just like Marco is a wonderful guy. I admit I'm not fond of him, but I can tell what a good man he is to you. I'm happy for you both, really. Even if I still hold a grudge against him."

Star was largely shocked by this admission and eyed the demon prince before her. "I appreciate your honesty, Tom. I'm happy for you too. Torridity seems really into you, so long as you dont try to brainwash her." Tom blushed and spoke timidly. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Really, that was stupid." Star slugged him in the arm and smiled before noticing Marco at the refreshments table. "Dont worry about it. Things worked out well, and I'm happy that we can enjoy what we have. Now if you'll excuse me, I see my date is struggling to figure out which drink is for humans."

He smiled and stepped aside as she strolled towards her Prince. He seemed to be deep in thought when she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his midsection. "Whatchya doing, Prince Turdina?" Marco held her hands and turned around before hugging her. "Just getting a drink. I can't tell what's safe and whats swamp water." Star giggled and handed him a soda from the cooler under the table. "Courtesy of Mewni. Consider it thanks for the option of trading with Earth."

Marco smiled and stepped back before taking a swig of cola. "It's my pleasure. I hope it works out alright. I think some old farmer would be happy to trade tons of corn for some gold." The two strolled back to their table and enjoyed watching the party. They joined other partygoers in dancing once in a while but after a few hours, the party began to die down.

Kings and Queens made their way out of the throne room as servants cleaned up a moderate mess. Star and Marco sat on the stage with Ponyhead and watched as the tables were taken away while they talked. Star took a swig of cola and poked Ponyheads nose. "So, you've been on us about what we've been up to, but what about you? Whos that Prince Grant you came with?" Ponyhead blushed and shook off the question but it was clear she was hiding something. "Hes um, yes just a prince from a centaur kingdom, its totally platonic and stuff."

Marco and Star exchanged looks and eyed Ponyhead, who had just found a sudden interest in the ceiling. Star spoke up first, prodding Ponyhead for the details she was so dutifully owed. "So where did you meet this, ' _Totally platonic_ ' friend of yours ponyhead? Did your parents set you up?" Ponyhead blushed and drooped her face as she stared at Star. "Yes, yes they did. But I told them I wouldn't like anyone they chose." Marco nodded and stroked his chin as he pretended to be interested in her romance dilemma.

Star patted the back of Ponyheads neck and stood up. "Well, just be honest and tell them, and Grant, how you feel. You'll be just fine. In the meantime, we can eat away our problems and stay up so late they can't find us." Ponyhead smiled and enjoyed a hug from Star. "Gurl, I would like that very much, as a matter of fact." The three made their way out of the throne room and after an hour of junk food and generally destructive behavior, they found themselves sitting around Stars bedroom.

Ponyhead ate a slice of cake and eyed Marco. "So like, how do you make your 'Passion Flames' or whatever appear?" Marco waved his hand and blue fire danced around his fingertips like it belonged there. "I just think about Star, and warm thoughts I guess. It's pretty cool." Star looked at ponyhead and gestured to the small silver ring around the base of her horn. "Where'd you get the cool ring?" Oh, yeah um, so like, Grant gave that to me and I was like, 'Oh my gosh youre just the best date ever', and he was like super embarrassed and stuff. It was great."

Marco took a swig of soda and pointed at Stars cheek marks. "So where do those hearts come from? How come when I use your wand I get some too?" Star smiled and held up a finger, remembering what her mother taught her. "It's from exposure to high levels of magic. The royal family always has cheek marks because we're always using the wand."

Marco was satisfied with that answer and the three sat in silence, generally bored. "Well Star, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. We have school the day after tomorrow." Star stood up after Marco and turned to her bestie. "Okay well, Ponyhead Ill be right back. I'm gonna go make Marco a guest bedroom." Ponyhead squinted at the two and sneered. "Yeah, okay. Just make sure you actually come back from this alleged guest room."

Marco walked with Star and gestured to his blades. "Star, you know I can just portal home right?" "I know." He looked at her puzzled but noticed she was smiling gently. He looked forward and tried to ignore the imposing, high walls of the castle that now seemed like a forgotten home to him. "So why build the guest room?"

Star used her sparkle glitter bomb expand to grow a copy of Marcos room out of the side of the castle. After the dust settled, she turned to face him. "Because I like when youre close to me. Yeah, you could just portal your way straight to me, but you're still dimensions away." Marco smiled and hugged her, enjoying the warmth of her body against his. "Alright. In that case, I'll be here if you need me, Star."

He kissed her softly, holding her hands as he did. She returned in kind and the two seemed to be lost for a moment, drunk on the feeling of each other's lips against their own. After a moment, Marco pulled away and opened his bedroom door. "Goodnight, Princess Star." Star smiled sweetly and waved him goodbye. "Goodnight, Prince Marco."

He closed the door and Star stood, silent for a moment before sighing and walking back to her room. Morning couldn't come fast enough for her.

Marco shut the door and sat on the edge of his bed. He had enjoyed the party but his muscles ached, his head shook with a tired lull. He took off his cape and crown and was about to remove his boots when a shadowy figure crept from behind his desk. "Star? You shouldn't really be in my room. If your parents found out-" A deep, gruff voice came from the figure that began to stand and grow to the height of Marcos ceiling. "Oh, they'd have a fit if they knew I was here. Just like I hope your little girlfriend will when she finds out you ain't here no more."

Green eyes blazed behind the musty wraps of Varteks face. Marco stood and was about to pull his blades when Vartek pulled a talisman from his chest. The small beads of wood glowed with orange energy and Marco slumped to the floor. "Goodnight sweet Prince." Vartek laughed to himself and picked up the body before cutting a portal, allowing several monsters to come in and make work of the room. "Old lizardman really pulled through with this sleep charm. If this doesn't draw out your friend, I'm not sure what will."

He cackled with laughter and stepped through the charged green portal, leaving only a fly, and a red hoodie behind.

 _To be continued in~ Second plans and Deja vu_

 _ **_**_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Whew. Like I said, Not good at all with choreographing dances. Nonetheless, I hope yall enjoyed it and are now actively anticipating what happens next. Its pretty wack lol. If you have questions or just feel like dropping some opinionaide for the picnic, feel free! Enjoy your day and I'll see yall next time! BUH BYYYEEE!!!_

 _Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	20. Second Plans and Deja Vu

S

The entire castle was a blur to her. Servants and knights alike rushed around to fulfill their most recent order but she could hear nothing. It was as though even now, in a chaotic and crazy place like this, her world was silent. She didn't know if it was anger, fear, guilt, or some combination of all three that stormed her mind, but she was far beyond any kind of good nature at this moment.

Marco had been taken. Star had crept to his room to get some alone time with her guide but was met with a terrible surprise. In his place, was a lowly fly monster, who wore his hoodie. HIS. HOODIE. Once Star had gotten the tip from it as to where her man was, she erased him from existence. She alerted the guards, and her parents, that a royal had been kidnapped in their castle. But Star withheld the tip from everyone. Men ran out to look around the kingdom for any trace of Marco, but it would be fruitless.

She knew where he was being kept. She knew who had him. She even knew that she had to come alone. Her parents tried to quell her anger and fear but it was fruitless. She was past that. Star walked up to her room as calmy as she could look and stepped inside. Careful to close the door softly. Ponyhead floated to her and tilted her head. Or body. Basically both. "Star, I'm all for making some bad choices, you know me. But this is a really bad choice to make, girl. Just get your parents to help you."

Star frowned and cast a Radiant Shadow Transform to change her dress into her old mercenaries outfit. "I can't bring anyone. If I do, they might hurt Marco." Ponyhead shook her head. "Have you seem that boy, Star? I dont think much is gonna hurt him." Star put her hands on her hips and eyed Pony. "If they could kidnap him without destroying the room, there's no telling what they can do. Ludo isnt afraid to kill someone to get my wand."

Pony looked fearful but nodded. "Whatever you do, make sure you and Earth turd come back in one piece. I'm still waiting to hear about what you did on this, Vintal, planet." Star laced up her boots and latched her wand to her waist before meeting eyes with Ponyhead. "That little creep took my Marco. Not prince Marco. Not Safe kid Marco. MY. Marco. I'll be just fine." She made her way to the door but stopped short to turn back for a moment.

"Thanks for warming up to him, Pony. It makes me really happy that the two of you get along now." Pony couldn't help but smile at her war ready friend. "Of course, B-fly. Hes a good guy to you. And if you like him that much, then I do too. Plus you guys are like, a super cute couple or whatever so yeah." Star hugged her bestie and smiled. "I love him. Ludos gonna have to find that out the hard way." She opened her door and made her way down the hall, doing her best to avoid any curious stares. If her parents were to catch on, they'd surely stop her. Or worse, try to come with her.

She crept past the kitchen, down by the armory, and then through the main hall to the throne room. That same day it had housed a party and meeting she was actually happy to be a part of. But now it was full of guards and the King and Queen stood near the back, busy directing soldiers. Star snuck past the large doors and swiped the royal dimensional scissors off the notary desk by the front, careful not to be seen. She eyed her parents and cut a sky blue portal in the air just around the corner and out of sight. Stepping through, she was deposited near a large, dark castle in a land that seemed almost familiar.

M

Marco opened his eyes slowly, fighting off the deep sleep he was forced into. His entire body felt as though it'd been sent through a wringer. He looked around to try to get his bearings and realized he was strapped in place to a chair, inside a large glass box, capped with crystalline formations at the corners. His eyes went wide as he realized where he was. "No, its too soon for this... it can't be happening yet." A large, armored man with glowing green eyes stepped forward and tapped the glass. "How's it going, 'Prince'? Did you have a nice little nap?"

Marco glared at the man and clenched his fists. He had just woken up, but he was already prepared to tear Vartek to shreds.

"That depends. Am I still dreaming? Because your burned face is wahahahay too ugly to be real." Vartek slammed his fist against the glass, making spiderwebs of cracks form before they repaired immediately. "Watch it boy. The only reason I haven't killed you yet is that I need live bait for the girl." Marco smirked at him and shook his head. He knew the deal by now, and he was prepared to call his enemies bluff.

"Like youre the guy with the plan. Toffee! Get out here already. Let me talk to the guy in charge!" Vartek looked genuinely surprised but before he could utter a word, Toffee stepped out from the shadows, his reptilian smile was smug and calm. Like a player who just called checkmate. "Good morning, Boy. Id love to know how you know who I am, or that I'm behind this altercation, but that's a question for another day. Are you hungry by-" "No. I'm not hungry. I'm aching. To watch you die." Toffee smiled and approached the glass. "That's the plan, Marco." "Oh, believe me, I know it is."

Vartek couldn't help but chuckle as he walked to the large table at the center of the room and took a seat. "He's got a lot of bark for a dog about to be put down. See lad, once your friend gets here, we're going to kill both of you. So I wouldn't turn down a last meal if I were you." Marco noticed how smug Vartek was, but a quick glance at Toffee told him everything. The lizard had a calm and collected look about him, but he subtly rolled his eyes before turning to take a seat at the head of the table.

Marco smiled and closed his eyes. _So Vartek doesn't know about Toffees plans of destroying the wand and getting inside it. The explosion will either kill him or keep him away, and I can handle him from there_. Marco stopped to think for a moment about the ensuing chaos from Toffee. So much would go wrong. A lot of people could get hurt. _Can I really let that happen? We turn out fine, in the end. And I can keep Star safer if I know about the dangers that come up. But a lot of bad things are going to happen._ He slumped his shoulders and glared at the ground. _I dont really have much of a choice._

Toffee rubbed his face and looked at Marco. "You seem awfully quiet, young man. I suppose you know what's going to happen?" Marco looked at Toffee with a surprised look but he continued. "Keep it to yourself, Lad. Things will go much better for the both of us." Toffee pressed a button on his remote and Marcos hand bindings came undone. He rubbed his wrists and stood carefully, eying both evil men before him. A small spout of fire danced between his fingertips, and he smiled.

Marco stepped up to the glass and tapped on it. It shook under his touch and glistened with strength. He didnt have his blades, and he knew any attmept at escape would mean death by scimitar. Vartek eyed the boy and grinned wickedly, in a way that Marco could almost feel the ill intentions radiating out of the time-traveling villain. "Do you know why I want you dead, boy?" Marco glared at him and nodded. "Good. Because I'd prefer to not explain it to you when I'm tearing you to pieces." Toffee smiled pleasantly and took a drink of swamp water. "One of your few admirable qualities, I suppose."

Marco looked around at the various monsters in the room before again allowing a tuft of blue fire to arc its way around his hand. _I can break out of here easily. But I have to give it everything I've got if we plan on surviving the explosion in the box._ _If I hold back, it might not regenerate strong enough._

At that moment, the massive wooden doors leading to the room were blasted open by a ball of blue fire, sending chunks of wood and strings of metal in every direction. Charred pieces fell to the smoking ground at the princesses feet as she strolled in, Fire dancing around her eyes. She glared at Vartek and Toffee before shooting a look to Marco. Stars eyes went wide but quickly returned to a look of hate directed at the two men standing by the table.

A few monsters ran forward in an attempt to subdue her but she blasted them each way with a narwhal. A giraffe humanoid ran towards her but was immediately pummeled back by a rainbow fist. "Enough!" She blasted the floor and a wave of energy shot out in every direction, sending monsters flying and clearing a path for her.

She aimed her glowing wand at both men and spoke with cool determination. "You have exactly ten seconds to release Marco before I blast both of you out of this dimension." Vartek unsheathed his massive green-tinged blades but Toffee held up a hand and gestured for Star to approach. "Put your blades down, Vartek. You have no chance of beating her, and frankly, I dont have time to waste on your pathetic revenge right now. So sit. Back. Down." Vartek growled but did as he was told, his hands shaking with rage as he sheathed his blades.

Star approached cautiously, keeping her eyes glued to the suited lizard before her. A few feet before she reached the table, she turned sharply towards the glass box to her right and aimed her wand. But preceeding any spell, Marco held up his hands. "Star! Dont bother! The glass is self-repairing and gets stronger with every hit." She glared at the glass and shook her head, lowering her wand. "Then what do I do?" Toffee pressed his hands together and eyed her. "You come here and we discuss the terms of your release like civilized individuals."

Marco glared at him as Star jumped atop the table and dropped her wand in front of Toffee. "Here. Take it. Just let Marco go."

Toffee glared at the wand and shook his head before sliding it back to Star. "I'm not like that idiot bird, Ludo. I have no need for this, really its better in your hands. But for now, I need you to destroy it." Star looked at him in shock and before she could protest, Marco spoke up from the box. "Star, I know I'm going to sound crazy, but please, if we have a chance to survive, use the whispering spell." Star eyed him in disbelief but he continued. "I love you, so please trust me. I won't let anything bad happen."

Star couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stared at him and slowly, her look of shock turned into one of inquisition. "How do I know its actually you? How can I trust you mean it?" Marco smiled at her and pressed a hand against the glass. "I was ready to sacrifice my life for you in the Bounce Lounge. During Mewberty. At st Olga's. And on Vintal. I will give everything I have to you until I have nothing else to give, my Stardust. Trust me one more time, and I will keep you safe."

" _ **That's our Marco, there's no doubt about it. Do what he wants. I trusted him ever since I met him, and I never once regretted it."**_

Star stared at him as thoughts rolled around her head, and slowly leaned over her wand. She whispered inaudible words to her precious family heirloom, her source of power. It slowly began to wither into itself and Vartek stood in anger. "Youre actually letting her destroy the wand?! We need it!" Marco looked at Vartek in shock. "What do you mean you need it? Why do you want it?" Before Vartek could speak, the entire room went silent. Stars withered and dead wand opened to allow a small wisp of a unicorn to float around her. It stopped just next to her ear and whispered softly, "I was never your wand, Star."

She looked down at the husk of her wand as it closed, her eyes stinging with fought tears. Vartek stood quickly and drew his scimitars before bellowing in rage. "What have you done!" Toffee stood and eyed the monsters standing silently around the room, and Vartek who stood with his blades ready. "Gentlemen, Its been a ple-" As he was about to finish, Marco balled his fists and seethed with pain. His skin burned with heat and his hands sparked with blue flames. A mask of aquamarine fire flared around his eyes and the back of his shirt burst open with blazing wings of blue flames, roaring and spreading against the wall behind him. He screamed in pain and threw a heavy burning punch straight through the crystal wall, which blasted into powder. _That better have been enough_ , he thought to himself before jumping through as fast as he could.

All eyes were on him when beams of light began pouring from Stars wand as it shook with arcs of energy dancing across the table. Toffee smiled at it and Vartek roared with anger and charged for Star. But Marco was just a bit quicker. The flames on his back dissipated and he rolled over the table, quickly grabbing the scissor blades that grew at his command. Varteks eyes burned with hate as he swiped for Star but his blade was met with Marcos. Both swords clashed as blue and green flames blazed between the edges, matching each other in size and ferocity.

This took Marco by surprise, but he had no time to think. He rolled backward and cut a portal, pulling Star into it with him as they were both deposited inside the crystal box. Vartek had only a moment to react as a white light filled the room. He cut a portal through the air and dove through the hissing green vortex as an explosion ripped it apart. The blast shook the world and Star thought she might go deaf during the boom. The walls of the box went black and she could feel the heat against her as Marco held his arms tight around his love. The ground buckled and swayed beneath the two and the wind battered the box around them.

Though, just as suddenly as it started, the deafening roar subsided, leaving only a vibrating box covered in soot and a whipping wind that caressed the wasteland in every direction. When most of it dissipated, Star felt Marco stand and open a portal to the charred outside world. She stepped closer to him and looked around at what remained of the castle. Nothing but a smoking crater and the crystal box, next to Toffees suit and tie rack.

Star looked at Marco and felt tears forming on the corners of her eyes. "My wand, it's... it's gone. What do I do? What can-" Marco grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay, Star. Trust me. Youll get it back, but there's something wrong with it. It's, broken, for a bit." Star cried softly into his shoulder and squeezed him tighter. "I could have handled them, Marco. I didn't have to destroy the wand I JUST got."

Marco pulled back and stared at her. "Star, Toffee is immortal, and he can heal faster than we can hurt him. We cant kill him yet and he wouldn't have stopped until you did it. I'm sorry, but you have to trust me. Can you do that for me?" He smiled at her warmly and held her hands as she wiped her eyes. "Okay. I'm, I'm with you. But you owe me for this, Diaz." She slugged him on the arm to prove her point and the two smiled, hand in hand.

Marco was about to speak but a voice shook him from his sentiment. "Isnt that touching. Two little love birds, but no wand in sight. I suppose if I can't have the wand AND your lives, I'll just have to settle for the latter, and return empty-handed." Marco glared at Vartek, who was perched atop the crystal box, and spoke with an icy chill. "We beat you before without it, we can do it again." Vartek laughed and jumped down, with his blades drawn to his sides. Marco grew his and kept steely eyes on him while keeping himself between Vartek and Star.

"I dont see any purple on that bitch of yours, and I dont think you can fight me alone, Marco." Vartek threw a fist forward and a wave of green energy blared forward towards them. Marcos' eyes flickered with blue flames as he swiped his scissor blade at Vartek. The green blast of energy was met by a wall of blue fire, cleaving through the air itself. When both forces met, a shockwave reverberated from a ball of teal fire that sent Vartek slamming back into the box. Marco tried to hold his ground but was thrown back into Star, sending them both down into the crater.

Marco had only milliseconds to react when another wave of green energy came shooting at them. He cut a portal behind him and pulled Star into it, depositing them hundreds of feet in the air. Star clung to his waist as he adjusted his freefall, eying the green figure below them. Marco drove both blades downward sending dual streams of fire straight for Vartek. He dodged aside, barely avoiding the subsequent explosion that ripped through the charred ground.

Star shouted into Marcos' ear and he nodded, not taking his eyes off Vartek. Cutting a portal underneath them, both teens shot through like a bullet and exited on the rim of the crater, Star bringing them to a stop. She let go of Marco and after giving him a quick hug, stepped through a bright pink portal she cut with her families scissors. He turned to face Vartek and smiled. "I hope you're fine with settling for just me today. But I can help you find a different girl to chase if ya want."

Vartek seethed with anger and dragged his blades against the dirt, steadily walking towards Marco. "I had a girl, but thanks to a bitch of a goddess, she was ki- ... no no no. I'm not spilling my life story for YOU!" To punctuate his last word, Vartek lunged forward at Marco and the two crossed blades, sending a shockwave of green and blue fire in both directions. Marco parried a green blade swiping for his neck and jumped into the air. He kicked off of Varteks blade and send two flaming blue arcs at his chest. Vartek fell backward into a portal to dodge and jumped out another to Marcos left, driving his blade down into the ground.

The dirt cracked and buckled under his strike as Marco was thrown into the air and caught in the chest by a heavy kick. He flew backward and hit the ground hard, rolling twenty feet before digging his blades into the ground to slow himself. Vartek gave him no time to rest, however, and charged forward, sending wave after wave of green force at his opponent. Marco held up both blades and pushed them forward, sending a bubble-like blast right back to Vartek. The green waves pushed against the blue wall but dissipated against it before it slammed into Vartek, throwing him hard back against the wall of the crater.

Vartek scowled and wiped the black blood from his lip. "Gotta hand it to you, I didn't think you loved her THAT much. But that's fine. I can still cut you to ribbons." He smiled wickedly and jumped backward through a portal before being launched out of another to Marcos right. He brought up his blade and slashed at the boy in blue but was met with steel against steel. Vartek grimaced and brought both blades down hard, causing Marco to buckle as the ground beneath him cracked under the force. Vartek pushed down harder and sent a kick straight to Marcos' leg before sending his green scimitar for his side.

The cold, yet burning green metal ripped against the flesh around Marcos' ribs. He screamed in pain before clashing both blades against eachither. A bubble of blue fire ruptured and blasted both of them apart. When the smoke cleared, Marco stood shakily only to be caught in the jaw by a charged green punch. He tumbled hard into the crater wall and dropped his blades before dropping to his knees.

Vartek strolled over lazily as he eyed the prince before him. "How do you want to die, boy? I owe you a slow and painful death, but I'm pressed for time, as it turns out." Marco glared at him before wiping the blood from his lip. "How about, *cough* you take those swords and shove them through your heart." Vartek smiled and pressed his large metal boot against Marcos' chest. "I'd need to have a heart for that, kiddo. But that was taken a long time... from now." Vartek held up his blades and prepared to drive them into Marcos' chest when a blast ripped a hole into the ground behind him. Both of them eyed the object that had just fallen from the sky as it slowly sunk into the ground.

Vartek stepped off of Marco and was about to make a move when a familiar voice called out from the rim of the crater. "Dont even think about it. One more step and you won't leave here alive." Marco and Vartek looked up to see Star, King River, Queen moon, and three dozen knights all positioned and ready for battle. Vartek smiled coyly and shrugged. "You know, youre almost right, your highness. Now I get to kill the whole family. You can call it a royal flush." He took a step forward but a portal opened several yards behind him, seemingly pulling him closer to it.

He struggled and dug his swords into the ground, but the pull was too great. "No! I can handle this! Just let me kill one of them, you bastard!" Star dropped down and held Marcos bleeding side as Queen moon transformed into a butterfly and hovered near her foe. "It would be wise to leave this place while you can still breath, assassin!" She shot a deep purple beam of light at Vartek but he sideswiped it with his scimitar. "I REFUSE TO RETREAT AGAIN! I AM VARTEK AND I WILL HAVE YOU ALL AGAINST MY BLADES!"

He bellowed in rage as he was pulled backward and slammed both scimitars together. The concussive blast pushed Moon back but she brought forth a blade of crisscrossed light and charged for Vartek. Just before she could strike, however, a flash of green light blinded everyone. The sound of a deep bass rumble shook the ground and once the blinding light dissipated, Vartek was gone.

Star held Marco close as Moon transformed back into a mewman and approached slowly. She held his bleeding side and gripped his hand, unaware of everything happening around her. The battlefield was a blur, and her eyes could only see her prince. He was bruised and bleeding, but he was breathing. Marco smiled at her as Moon crouched next to her daughter before breathing deeply. Her diamond cheek marks glowed, and her hand exhumed a dark red cloud of magic that hugged Marcos side.

In a matter of moments, his wound had healed partially, and he stood while leaning against Star. "Thank you, Queen Moon." The Queen smiled at him before patting his head. "Thank you, Marco. For protecting my daughter. I'm glad you both are safe, even if it did mean breaking the wand." Star grimaced as she remembered what today had cost her. The royal magic wand was destroyed. She was a failure of a princess. Nothing could change that.

She was about to suggest heading home when the ground began shaking beneath them. The Knights took defensive stances and without a second of pause, giant pink crystals began growing out of the ground everywhere inside the crater. One clump of them at the center grew especially tall and once dozens of towers had formed, they all stopped simultaneously. The entire wasteland was silent save for one person. Marco.

"Star, go out to the center crystal, hurry." She did a double take at him but nodded. She helped him lean against one of the many crystals, and made her way to the biggest one in the middle. When she was no more than ten feet from it, it glowed with power and opened at the front to reveal a shimmering device inside. Once the furious pink light subsided, Star was awestruck as a new wand came floating towards her.

She held out her hand and the new wand fell to it, still warm to the touch. This one had taller and sharper wings on the sides, and most notably, only half of the Star at its center.

 _To be continued in:_

 _How to fix a new beginning_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Howdy, all! Thus ends, season 1! Helluva chapter 20! Not to worry though, still regular updates of course. I also recently realized that these notes will slightly be nonpertinent to readers of the future, what with info I give out that isnt applicable anymore. Oh well, HI FUTURE READERS! Hopefully, yall enjoyed the chapter and the stunning end of the season that leaves you with all new questions! Leave a review and from now on I promise I'll reply to nonguest accounts when I have free time. See yall in the next chapter! BUH BYYYEEE!!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	21. How to Fix a New Beginning

**M**

Marco sat in a chair clearly not meant for comfort, with his body clearly not up to the task. He was sore from jawbone to toe, and the gash in his side was still fresh and tender to the touch. He had been cut by Varteks blade before. But this time, he was gifted healing magic to help expedite the process. It took immense amounts of energy from the rest of his body, and he was finally finding that bill due. He had broken three ribs, and fractured his jaw bone, but he was otherwise good to go.

After a morning of life or death battles, he was now sitting outside of the Infirmary of the Knights. They'd taken well enough care of him, albeit except for a spiteful redhead, and now all that was left to do was meet Star in the Great Hall.

After more than ten minutes of struggling, he managed to get himself out of the bare wooden chair and unsheathed his blades. While using one as a crutch, he cut an orange portal through the air and stepped through, deposited rather ungracefully next to Star. She seemed better off of the two, to Marcos relief, but something seemed off about her. Her usual energetic nature was gone and in its place was one of dull surprise.

"Hey, Star. Are you holding up okay?" She wasnt quick to respond, but smiled warmly at him and shook her head. "No, not exactly. My mom took my wand and now I'm kinda just the princess that failed. I had my wand for less than a year and I already broke it." She dropped her smile and glared at the ground. "I couldn't handle it on day one, I dont know why I thought I could handle it now."

Marco frowned as he cupped her cheek and held her hand. "Star... you have no idea how great of a princess you turn out to be. You go on to do amazing things for everyone." She pushed his hand away and turned around, her arms crossed over her chest. "That's your Star. I'm not like her. I haven't done anything amazing, except broken my wand." Marco stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "'My Star' broke her wand too, you know. She did it to save my life, and although you may not know it, you saved my life back there."

Star turned around and looked at him with surprise, though she let his hand rest in hers. "What happened after she broke her wand?"

 ** _Everything_** **_sorta fell apart, and I made some mistakes. But I pulled it back together._**

"Well, I shouldn't tell you that, but-" Star glared at him. "You owe me." He smiled and held up his hands as he continued. "I shouldn't tell you, but I think I've been hiding things from you for long enough. She got her wand back, learned to use it, fixed it and her kingdom, defeated her enemies, and set out to unite monsters and mewmans." Star looked at him in awe, before her starstruck look turned to one of defeat.

"How on Earth am I supposed to do any of that? How can I fix things like her?" Marco smiled warmly at her, which she loved more than anything, and held her face. "By being Star Butterfly. Be yourself and trust your instincts and you'll be the best you, you can be. I believe in you, and I always will." She blushed as she smiled back at him and held his hand to her cheek. "No more secrets Diaz. If we're gonna do this, we need to be on the same page. If I ask you about something important, I need to know. Okay?"

Marco nodded and kissed her softly before stepping back. "I love you, Star. And I can't wait to watch you tear through your goals like a raging warnicorn again." As he said this, Queen Moon and King River stepped back into the throne room with the last two people either teen had expected to see: Marcos parents. "Mijo! Are you alright?" Raphael Diaz rushed forward and looked his son up and down as his wife stared in worry.

"I'm alright dad, just a little scraped up." Angie gestured to Marco and looked inquisitively at Moon and River. "What happened to him? Why does it look like our son just lost a fight with a bull?" For the most part, both the king and queen were at a loss for words. "We're not sure how it happened exactly, but Marco was kidnapped from the castle, and when Star snuck off to rescue him, they both took on an interdimensional assassin." This time, it was Marcos parents who were at a loss of words. They threw darting glances from their son to the princess of Mewni, then back to the king and queen.

Raphael spoke up first, though he and Angie fought over who would be doing the questioning. "Marco was KIDNAPPED?" Angie demanded. "What do you mean Star snuck off?" Raphael questioned. Angie stepped forward again and this time spoke with a voice of worried concern. "Who was the assassin after? Are our children safe?"

River held up a hand and spoke calmly to try to quell the concern of both parents before they had a meltdown. "Look, we dont know who the assassin is. Star didn't tell us who or why and left with a tip to where Marco was taken. She returned to us a while later without her wand and informed us that she had found Marco, sacrificed her wand to set him free, and that he required our help to fight off an assassin who is presently after Star."

Moon butted in after taking a deep breath and held up Stars wand. "I dont know who this man is, but he was adamant about destroying this. You have every right to refuse, but I feel that given recent events, the children would be safer on Earth. Where Star can continue training with her wand, however broken it may be."

Angie seemed concerned, though she softened. But before she could speak, Star stepped forward. "Mom, are you sure I should have the wand? I'm the one that broke it."

"Yes, my dear but you did it for noble reasons, and because you had no other choice. I believe you should continue your training on Earth, should the Diaz's consent of course." Angie shook her head and looked at Marco. "Marco, you've been acting different since the day Star arrived on Earth. And since that day more destruction and danger has befallen you than ever before." Her son stepped closer to try to protest but his mother simply held up a hand, and all the room went quiet again.

"However, you've become so much more mature, and you've gotten so much stronger, my little man. You kept Star safe and with this man out there, if the Butterflies think it's for the best, I guess youre the most qualified to keep doing so." Marco smiled and nodded as his father spoke. "However, next time things get weird, or wild for you, both of you will ask for help and find us. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Yes, dad. We understand. Thank you." Star ran forward and hugged her parents before slowly taking her wand back. "Thank you for trusting me, mom. Dont worry, if anything happens, I'll tell you right away." River smiled and patted his daughter on the head before turning to the Diaz's. "The thanks go to you all. For protecting my daughter, and for keeping a watchful eye on her."

Raphael shook the king's hand and grinned. "It is really no trouble, your highness. We love having her, so long as things dont get too crazy." Moon smiled and let out a sigh. "I'm so sorry for the trouble, and truly, thank you both for everything. Star waved her parent's goodbye as Marco cut a portal to Earth, and the group stepped through.

River sighed and turned to Moon. "Dear, are you sure its a good idea to send her away again?" Moon frowned and began walking to a mirror on the wall. "We haven't much of a choice, River. Marco was kidnapped here. Our best option is to have them stay on Earth where they were safest." She activated the phone mirror and shook her head. "We will keep an eye on them. And we will find out what we can about the higher power, in charge of this assassin. It's time we spoke to her teacher."

 **S**

Marco stepped through the portal last and flopped down onto the couch. He lulled his head back and held his side as his parents went about preparing something to eat. Star could tell that they were still stressed beyond words, but noticed that they found ease with each other. It was the kind of relationship everyone strived for, where you're in love with your best friend and both of you know it. Where every little thing about that person interests you and makes you happy. Marcos' parents had that relationship. And thanks to the events that seemed to plunge the world into chaos around her, so did she.

She sat next to Marco and began tinkering with her wand, which of course mostly consisted of simply poking it and trying basic spells. She used a simple levitation spell to move the coffee table closer, then created a small spider in a top hat that simply smiled before dissipating into mist, like all conjured creatures from the wand did. Though each blast exhumed a toxic green tint that seemed incredibly unusual. She was about to try a lighting cloud spell, but Marco put a hand on her wrist. "Star, I think you should give it a rest. We should just try to relax for a bit."

She frowned at slumped backward, fidgeting with her new, old wand. Star had always been one who was full of energy, but now she was on edge as well. Her mind raced to the events of the morning and previous night, how her boyfriend was almost killed after being held hostage by a homicidal lizard. Relaxing wasnt easy by any means at this point, but luckily, a delightful distraction made himself known.

Glossaryk popped out from between the couch cushions and made himself comfortable between the two. He smiled smugly at them, despite how glum and worn they seemed. "Well, I see the attitude around here has certainly taken a turn for the worse. May I suggest a fun activity for the three of us to lighten the mood?" Star perked up slightly, excited that Glossaryk was finally showing some semblance of teaching, but she was sure to not get too excited. Glossaryk was known to have two plans and to never actually teach anything important.

"Marco and I would love to. Something to liven up the mooood." Marco sighed but stood slowly, his entire body aching in protest. "Alright, but only if you can keep the crazy to a minimum." Glossaryk smiled and the three made their way upstairs to Stars bedroom.

Glossaryk sat in the center of the book of spells and smiled as he closed his eyes. Star and Marco stood anxiously waiting for some sort of lesson to begin, but there was nothing. Star was about to speak but Glossaryk opened his eyes and pointed to Star. "What I'm about to teach you isnt something conventional or interesting at all, but I think its time we get into it. So, Marco, if you would, please come here." Marco looked at the small blue being with curiosity and a hint of distaste but did as instructed. He stepped over to the book and waited patiently, as Star had a hard time following suit.

"Now, Star, are you ready?" Star nodded and began bouncing up and down in excitement and anticipation. "Cmon hurry up I'm ready!" Glossaryk smiled and placed his hands together. "Good. Hold your breath, Marco." "Hold my wha- OAF!"

Marco had no time to react as Stars wand shot forward into his stomach and launched him into the closet, followed closely by the book of spells. The door slammed shut behind him and glowed for a split second with a bright radiant pink light. Star stood speechlessly, trying to process what was going on as Marco immediately began to try defusing the situation.

"No no no no no. Glossaryk you let me out of here right now, I'm not doing this again." Glossaryk floated up to Marco and smiled coyly. "I have no idea what you mean by 'again', but I'll need you to keep Star busy while I see what I can learn about the wand and what's going on with it." Marco glared at the little blue creep and shook his head. "I already know, that you already know, that WE already know, what's wrong with the wand. Why am I back in here?"

Glossaryk smiled and floated down to the wand that was now perched on the books open pages. "Because I put you in here for two reasons last time. So this time, I'm going to investigate whats different and broken and youre going to do what you do best. Which is make Star open the door by getting her incredibly flustered over nothing."

Marco maintained his venomous frown and shook his head. "You're terrible." Glossaryk only shrugged and smiled as the book began to close. "And you're a busy man. Find the secret in this closet that's hidden from view to release yourself. Good luck, my boy!" And with that, the book of spells slammed shut.

Star, who couldn't hear the commotion of the closet, had already begun to try prying the door open with a dagger, to no avail. She dropped the blade to the floor and sighed, reaching for an ax as a voice reached out from behind the solid wood blinds. "Star, do you have anything you need to tell me? Glossaryk says I'm stuck in here until I find the secret hidden from view. So, before I start looking, is there anything, important you need to tell me?"

Star tilted her head and placed the ax back against the wall. "No? I tell you everything, and you tell me everything you can. I dont have any secrets in there that I'm hiding from you." Marco slumped against the wall, eyeing the massive amount of junk and debris piled around him. "Alright, well, here goes nothing."

Glossaryk leaned over the magical relic before his and sighed. He had been through this before, but he still hated the thought. "Let's just get this over with, and then I can do my job."

He clicked open the lid of the wand and peered inside. Within the wand was a larger space that should be allowed by its dimensions. At its center, was a unicorn running on a treadmill, huffing, and snorting as it ran. It whinnied angrily as it turned to face Glossaryk with glowing, hateful green eyes. "Yep, that's definitely still not good," he said as he shut the lid, encasing the panting entity within.

He hovered out of the book and floated past Marco, who was still busy sorting through the junk that littered the closet. He floated out and under the closet door and examined Stars scheme to laser puppie the door open. "Hey, Star, perhaps you'd like to skip ahead to a more advanced lesson in your training?" She glared at him and frowned. "Why, so you can lock me in the closet too? I dont play seven minutes in heaven like that."

Glossaryk simply shrugged, maintaining his smile all the while. "Now why would I do that, young lady? I'm all out of wands and books anyway. Now, let's begin."

 **M**

Marco had sorted through a vast majority of the junk in the closet and sighed deeply, judging that his efforts would be fruitless. "I guess I just have to skip to the end at this point. If I threaten to read her journal, then that should get her to dip down." He reached for what he knew was her diary but frowned as he held it. _What am I doing. Her diary won't be the same. No doubt she's written something different in that chapter._

He held the book aloft and slumped against the door, debating whether he should open it or not. This would be a breach of Stars trust, surely. But it would be a guaranteed means to escape.

 _She said she isnt hiding anything from me, so I might as well give it a shot. Worst case scenario, she just hits me with the book again._ He took a deep breath and called out to his best friend. "Hey Star, I think I found the secret. It's some sort of journal." Star sat opposite to Marco on the outside and sharpened her dagger. "Whatever takes your mind off being trapped, babe. Just ten more minutes and I'll have you out of there."

"Well, it starts out with, ' _moms a poop head.'_ But I'll keep reading I guess." Stars eyes went wide and she dropped her blade and sharpener. She turned around and stared at the door. "Marco, that's not the secret. That's my diary. Do NOT read it." He flipped some more pages and arrived at his destination. "Chapter Eleven: My thought on Marco."

Star felt the color rise to her face as she started frantically looking for anything that would break the door down. "Marco that's not the secret! Dont read that!" She started stabbing the door in a futile attempt to pry it open, and to Marcos disbelief, the door didn't open. He pressed on nonetheless, hoping that maybe a few more pushed buttons would get the reaction he needed.

"I met Marco on the first day of school. Principal Skeeves knew we'd be the best of friends." Stars stabbing at the door seemed to suddenly stop as Marco paused. He took a deep breath before continuing. "But in reality, we became so much more. I can trust him with my life, and he's absolutely the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I love him, Diary. He's so kind, caring, and... hes always there for me when I need him. Even when it's not safe or fun, he never turns down a chance to help me out."

Marco paused, waiting to see if Star would say anything to this, but she remained silent. He continued reading, though a deep red blush adorned his face. "I dont know what I'd do without him. He's the love of my life, and I know he would never do anything to hurt me. After all we've been through so far, I know Marco will always be by my side. And I can't wait to fall more in love with him every day."

A sniffle could be heard from outside and Marco closed the journal as he turned to face the door, peering slightly through the holes in the wooden slats. "Star, are you okay?"

"No. I'm not. Why did you have to read that? I said to leave it alone." Marco slumped, feeling incredibly guilty as the tension began to build. "I just thought it would get you to dip down and get me out of here. It worked last time." "And did I let you read my diary last time? That's personal stuff, Marco. Words for only me to read." Marco could feel the weight building on his shoulders now that his plan had backfired horrendously. She continued, an icy chill coating her words.

"I dont hide anything from you, Marco. I trust you completely, and I'd appreciate it if you could trust me too." She sat with her back to the door and held her face in her hands. Marco sat much the same way and fidgeted with his hands in his lap. "Star, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have read your personal things. Even if it meant getting out of here sooner. Can you forgive me?"

She shot an angry glance at the door behind her and shook her head. "No, you can't just forget what you read, even if you basically already know it. It was private." Marco lulled his head forward and spoke softly. "I'm sorry. I just, it got me out of here before. I didn't think about you, and how you feel."

Star sharpened her knife with silent indignation as he continued. "Star, I haven't been honest with you. I should have told you this a long time ago, but, I lied." The room was silent as the sharpening sounds abruptly stopped. A single, soft voice broke through the deafening quiet with a timid curiosity. "What do you mean? What did you lie about?"

Marco stood slowly and faced the door. "Star, I had a crush on you in the future. And I wanted so bad to tell you, but, you were dating...Tom. So, when we got trapped in a photo booth at a wedding, I tried to get us out by kissing you. You rejected me, nicely of course, but, it hurt. When I got back, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to sway your choices in life or ruin our friendship. I lied about how I felt about you, and, I'm sorry."

There was a deafening silence coming from the other side of the door. Marco was debating whether or not just dying on the spot would be worth it, when a soft click echoed from the door. It opened slowly, revealing a very upset Star, with glowing cheek marks, and glowing eyes. **_"When did you start feeling that way for me?"_**

Marco eyed her curiously and stepped out. "A little after I got back from Earth, and after the Star from the future made me her squire. But I couldn't do anything with you dating Tom. I couldn't do that to my best friend."

Star tilter her head and reached out to touch Marcos' cheek. **_"After how you and Jackie acted around me, can you blame me for being so oblivious?"_** Marco was about to respond, but he caught himself. "Wait, how do you know about that? You weren't...Star?"

 ** _Yeah, it's... it's me, Marco. Sorry, I couldn't say goodbye to you. Though I've been watching you through my own eyes this whole time."_** Marco was silent for a moment but pulled Star into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry I had to leave you, Star. I'm so sorry you had to be-" **_"It's alright, I'm still me, just, living another life here. Every day I become more of your new best friend."_**

Marco held her tighter and felt tears stinging his eyes. "I was so afraid when I woke up without you. You had completely forgotten about me..." Star hugged him back and smiled through glowing cheeks. **_"I could never forget you, Marco. Even when I forget yo_** ** _ur name."_**

Marco pulled back and kissed Star deeply. She was surprised for a moment, but let it happen as she pulled him closer and kissed him back. "Oh..Sorry, I forgot. You and Tom-" **_"Its just you and me here, Marco. I wish I gave you a chance as early as she did, but I'm still happy with how things turned out._** " Marco blushed and stepped back. His cheeks were flushed but before anything else could happen, Stars eyes and cheeks began to dim.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" She smiled sweetly and shrugged. "I **_Guess I'm_** out of **_Time. Dont worry,_** I'll al ** _ways_** b ** _e_** he ** _re_** wi ** _th you. Thinking of how I'm_** going to repay you, for making me the **_happiest girl_** in the multiverse."

Marco reached out, but Stars cheeks dimmed completely as she blinked a few times. Her eyes returned to their natural sapphire color and she took a deep breath.

"What the heck was that all about?" she asked incredulously. Marco could only smile as he wrapped his arms around her. Warm tears streamed from his eyes and he could only manage to whisper a few words to his lover. "Thank you for trusting me, Star Butterfly."

 _To be continued in: Its more than a job_

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE_**

 _Again, sooooo sorry for the late update. Things got wild with work and the holidays coming up. This chapter has been a long time coming, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll see yall next chapter, feel free to leave a review, and dont forget to follow the story for future updates. TOODLES!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	22. Its More Than a Job

S

Star was getting ready for a day of school to begin after a week of life and death situations, heartbroken apologies, and dancing flair that would make anyone jealous. She wasnt just tired, she was mentally exhausted.

So much had happened in the span of a few days, she wasnt sure where her thoughts should lie.

Marco and her had danced like flaming pros at the kingdom of corn dinner, keeping everyone in awe, but truly solidifying their relationship. And not only was it in front of the entire royal gathering, but her parents as well. Her mother clearly approved of their courting, which was an amazing feat in it of itself, but it was also something more than that.

Star felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The Queen seemed content with her current life choices, and her father, well, he was usually pretty happy with what Star was up to. Except for kissing Marco in front of the royal community. That might have been a bit much for even him.

There was also the incident with the wand, which she felt had largely come and gone. Vartek was still after them, but now she had a broken wand to deal with. It worked fine, for the most part, but it had some hiccups with its use. Sometimes it would cast the wrong spells, or other times it would tackle Marco into the closet. Which brought Star to the last and most dramatic incident she had been dealing with. The thoughts in her head were gone.

She no longer could hear her own voice chiming in on what was happing. There was no longer a second presence inside her that would give her advice when something seemed awry. She did, however, feel more content with herself, and she felt better about her future. But in its place was something different. She had flashes of memories like deja vu, only it pertained to things that never happened.

Just last night she had a moment where she could swear she remembered making out with Tom on the beach, but before she could think about it, it was gone. Or another time where she thought she saw Marco holding hands with Jackie, and she got so mad she almost punched a hole in her wall. She was largely clueless as to where this was coming from, but she knew that it had something to do with the other Star, and the goodbyes the two shared.

Marco was talking to Star, but not her. Just the other her. Star was beyond confused even thinking about it, but she could tell that whichever of her he was talking to, the other Star was gone now. There was a long moment after she disappeared that Marco seemed dazed and happy, before changing to a mood of somber acceptance. He asked to be alone and spent some time in his room, but afterward, he seemed fine.

Star remembered his distant stare slowly turn into a content smile as the night went on. To Star, he was largely feeling better, which was fine in all honesty, and he did seem more focused on her. But it felt different. Like it wasnt exactly her he was focused on. There was almost an air of nostalgia to him. It couldn't be helped, of course, he HAD been through a lot too. But something was clearly still bothering him. So she decided that talking about it might help.

 **M**

On the bus ride to school, the two sat near the back in silence. Marco stared out the window and Star fidgeted with her backpack as she thought about what to say to her moody boyfriend. She took a nervous look at him and put on a happy face. "So, you ready to talk about it?" Marco blinked a few times and stared at her. "What do you mean? Talk about what?"

Star gave him a deadpan look and furrowed her brows. "The thing after the closet?" A moment of silence went by before he acknowledged what she said. "Oh. That." He turned to look out the window before he began speaking again. "Star, do you ever regret doing something so much that it hurts? Or hurting someone really bad and wishing like crazy you could fix it?"

Star eyed her wand before glancing towards the roof of the bus. "Noo, no no never. Never had anything like that." He turned to look at her and for the first time since yesterday, let his confusion with how he should feel show.

"Star, I made a lot of decisions in the past that I'm not happy with. Like, when the Star from my time talked about Jackie, and how we acted around her." She looked at him, confused, before tilting her head. "How you, acted around her?"

Marco slumped back in his chair and stared at the seat in front of him. "Yeah. I'd go on dates and stuff, and I ignored how she felt about everything. I didn't really realize how awful it was until it was happening to me. When I came back here, I wanted to fix things and do things right. While still letting you make your own choices, obviously. But I feel like nothing I can do will fix what I did."

Star seemed more confused than before as to where he was going with this but coaxed him to continue. "And?"

"And I never thought I'd see her again. I acted like a real jerk in my time, and, just finding out that she's been here this whole time enjoying things going right, but having to let her go? It's a lot to take in, and its a lot to realize."

Star caught on and hugged him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "Marco, I think I can tell you personally, she's really happy that she got to say goodbye. And that you acted how you did this time around."

Marco looked at her in shock. "Really? She was happy?" Star nodded and rested against his shoulder. "Yeah. She, in a weird way, was living it for herself as well. And you really did well with that goodbye kiss, lover boy." He blushed through a smile and relaxed his shoulders. "So is she like, you now?" Star thought about that for a second before answering. "In a way. I have all her memories, and I was already her to begin with. So yeah, I guess."

Marco smiled and kissed her gently while the two held hands. After he pulled back, he smiled warmly at her. "Well, thanks for giving me a second chance without knowing it." She smiled back at him and shook her head. "You can't undo what you did. But I forgave you a long time ago, Marco. Even though you didn't really do anything bad to me."

Marco thought about that for a second before tentatively asking Star a question. "Did she like me back? Before I left?" Star felt a tad uncomfortable with the fact that her boyfriend was asking her if she liked him in another life, but nodded. "You shoulda seen how fast she grabbed the picture, Marco. She still had a thing for you, but dont get any ideas. You already have her all to yourself."

The two arrived at school to find the other students waiting in line outside the school guidance counselors office. Star noticed how Marcos face immediately reverted to one of distaste, but before she can ask, Fergusson and Alfonzo approach to greet them. The large red-headed boy waved a piece of paper in the air as he ran up. "Hey guys, guess who got a sick future in web design and Stock port-holios?" Alfonzo smacked his face as he groaned. "Stock. Portfolios. And that's not even a career." "Whatever dude, you're just jealous because youre only getting a job as a keeOo."

Alfonzo nearly screamed in frustration as he began walking away. "ITS PRONOUNCED, C E O! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Fergusson smiled at the two before walking after Alfonzo. "What? I can't just NOT mess with him. Lemme know what careers you two get after school!"

Star waved the two off and turned to Marco, only to find him face first in a locker. "Whats, uh. What's up? Another one of those future things?" Marco nodded and sighed. "Its gonna be a long day. Let me go first, and you can get your 'Career' next okay?" Star shrugged and stood in line behind him. "Whatever you say, babe. Not like its any surprise what Im gonna be."

She thrust both hands into the air in front of her as if she were building a billboard. "Queen, Star Butterfly!" Marco did a double take and looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously? You're cool with that?" This question caught her off guard and brought her down from the happy high she was riding.

"Well, yeah. I mean, what else could I be? It's my job, Marco." He looked at her with a more understanding inquisitive look. "Last time you were told you would be-" Star held up a hand and shook her head. "I know, I got upset and trashed my room. But, I kinda get it now. It's not a bad gig anyways. Like you said, I can do it how I want."

Marco smiled as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I guess the other Star left you some foresight huh?" Star nodded and sat in a newly available seat. "Its weird, I know some useful stuff, but some of its different now. I can _almost,_ see the future. Like you."

This gave Marco a bit of peace. He looked around at the school with humor. "You know, aside from the homicidal warrior from the future that wants us dead, Im really happy I got to come back to this. I missed how close we were." Star smirked and the smallest trace of white light could be seen shining in her eyes before disappearing. " _Me too, Safe Kid."_

Marco turned to look at Star. "Did you say something?" "Huh? No? I thought you did?" Marco shrugged it off as the door to the counselor's office swung open.

Marco stood to greet the trick counselor, Mr. Candle, but found something completely different. "Good morning you two!! Im your counselor: Mrs. Saras!"

Both Star and Marco glared at the overly excited woman before them. She had orange frizzy hair and a neat green dress. She wore large yellow boots and a pair of those old lady glasses, though she couldn't be more than thirty. Star spoke up first, her voice toxic with distrust.

"Who introduces themselves as "Your counselor"? Who the heck are you?" Mrs. Saras tilted her head before opening her office door wider. "I do! Hurry up, kids! We're going to talk about your future careers!" Marco stood unmoving, causing Mrs. Saras to become more distressed. "Both of us. At the same time." She nodded in such a way that Star began to fear that the woman's head would fly off.

Without a word, both teens shuffled into the office and took a seat in front of the desk. Unlike last time, where a bowl of candy and a cat figurine were some of the only things on it, this time it was loaded with objects and relics that Marco and Star vaguely recognized. Mrs. Saras sat down and began rummaging through some papers while the two examined her knick-knacks.

"Is that, A DRAGON TOOTH?!" Marco asked, bewildered. "Yessiree! Had to fight that ole bugger for seven hours before he agreed to shove off. Left me a tooth so the king of Betran would stop chasing after him!" Star let her mouth drop open before Marco promptly closed it for her. "I hardly believe you've fought-" "IS THAT A SUNFUSE CRYSTAL?!"

Star pushed Marcos face out of the way to observe the small glowing orange gem sitting on the corner of her desk. It had an intricate golden cradle that matched it flawlessly. Mrs. Saras nodded excitedly and leaned closer to it. "That it is miss! This little guy here is the combined power of several suns. Weighs a hefty bit I'll tell ya what."

To add a point to this, she gestured for Star to try to pick it up. Try as she may, it didn't budge an inch. Marco stared at it in flustered disbelief and then looked up at the counselor. "That's...That's literally not even possible. How the heck-" Mrs. Saras leaned forward and grinned at Marco with sincerity.

"Magic, my boy. This one rock could destroy the solar system, and the cradle nullifies its weight, so long as its resting on it. You can't question the possible or impossible, Marco. When you first met your friend here, did you know it was possible to travel to other dimensions? Or to age outside of time? To meet father time himself? Did you even think it was possible to date a magic wielding princess from another dimension or be sent back in time? No. You learn something new every single day, so long as you allow yourself to be taught."

Both teens sat wide-eyed, staring at the strange woman before them. Though it was Star who broke the silence. "Who...are you?" Mrs. Saras leaned back and smiled, eying her possessions. "I, my dear Star Butterfly, am Saraswati. The Goddess of knowledge, the arts, and learning." Marco eyed her in disbelief, holding his chin as he spoke. "Why should we believe that, aside from your trophies. And why exactly is the goddess of knowledge here counseling us anyway?"

Mrs. Saras tapped her desk gently, enveloping the room in blinding golden light. Star felt an intense heat all over her body until it suddenly died down. When the two opened their eyes, gone was the simple office where they were sitting seconds ago, and in its place was a grande library. Massive columns stood at the end of each row of books, which seemed to go on forever. The desk remained the same, as did the relics, but the woman sitting behind it was now adorned with jeweled robes and a golden circlet. Her hair sat neatly in a flowing bun, seated comfortably above the same simple pair of glasses.

"You of all people should know how rude it is to question a goddess, Marco. But hey, it's your first time talking to one so I'll glaze over that for now. Truth is, I know just about everything there is to know of you two. I was asked to 'Counsel you', on your future careers, and to examine you, in a way." Marco stood up and looked around the massive library, finally taking in his situation.

"Who asked you, a goddess, to talk to us about our future?" Mrs. Saras laughed and leaned forward onto the desk. "Well, Marco, Im not at liberty to say. Buuuut, because I like you two so much, I'll give you a hint. It wasnt the queen, and it wasnt your little blue friend either. Perhaps I wasnt sent by anyone."

Star stared at the ceiling and sighed. "That's not much of a hint. Can you give us another?" Mrs. Saras chuckled and began drawing a symbol in the air in front of her. It resembled a Star, capped with a pair of scissors. Both teens eyes lit up as they edged closer to the desk. "YOU MEAN-" Mrs. Saras held up a hand and laughed.

"Ah ah ah, no telling, im afraid. Anywho, shall we begin? I'm so excited to talk about your futures!" Star sat down, frustrated but excited, immediately followed by Marco. "So, what should we do?" Star asked curiously. Mrs. Saras held her chin and thought for a moment. "Mmmm, no, I'm sorry. That's not right. You already know what you're going to do."

Star tilted her head to the side and leaned closer. "Being Queen? That's kind of boring though. Isn't there something else?" The woman sitting in front of them gestured around the room and smiled gleefully. "Look at all of this around you. There's so much to read, so much to learn, to experience. There's so much here. But even as vast as it is, you still only call it a library right?"

Star nodded and smiled with bulging eyes. "Right-o, my dear! Your future may seem boring, but that's only until you experience all it has to offer!" Stars smile wavered and she looked at her counselor expectantly. "But I kinda already know Im gonna be Queen. What's the point of being counseled on what I know?"

Mrs. Saras looked towards the ceiling and thought for a moment. "There's not much I can tell. However, it's more than being Queen, young missy. You have a very long and important road ahead of you. Young Marco here already knows most of it, I'm afraid. And by extension, you do as well. But Im getting ahead of myself. Let's move on to you, young man." She turned to face Marco, who took a sudden interest in his hoodie.

"Well, what's my future? Garbage island janitor?" Mrs. Saras laughed and waved her hand. "Not at all, dear! Im honestly surprised you haven't guessed it. You did last time, in your own way of course." Marco thought for a moment before letting his jaw drop. "Im...supposed to be...king?"

She smiled at him and nodded, though it was Star who seemed far more surprised. She gestured to Marco and eyed Mrs. Saras in disbelief. "I marry Marco?! That's amazing! How does it happen?! Do we-" Mrs. Saras clapped her hands together, shifting the entire room back to normal in an instant.

"Nothing is set in stone, young Butterfly. But that is the future I predict for you both. King and Queen of Mewni." Marco looked around before leaning closer. "So, youre a goddess sent by us from the future to tell us we get married? Why?"

Saraswati stood and waved her hand across her desk, making all its relics disappear. "I haven't revealed who sent me. But I can say it wasnt you two. I was sent here to simply remind you of what to expect, even if you already know it. And of course, to give you a piece of advice." Star and Marco looked expectantly at her, but she only handed Marco a small blue rock.

"What's this?" he asked curiously. She smiled and waved an orange portal open before taking a second look back. "It will save you from the curses you've wrought. And to keep you both together when you need it most." With that, she stepped back into the portal, allowing it to close. The office was silent, allowing only the hum of the A.C. and the buzz of the fluorescent lights.

Stars mouth hung open as Marco spoke calmly. "So we get told we're supposed to marry, and that we have so SAVE OURSELVES WITH A DUMB ROCK!?" "Yah. That uh, seems like the lingo of it all." The two stepped out into the hallway, holding hands without realizing it. Star looked at Marco and kissed his cheek.

"You know, I think you'd make a pretty good king, despite everything." He smiled and began walking with her. "Thanks, Star. And I can't wait to see how great of a queen youre gonna be. Though, Im not sure what was supposed to do with this to save ourselves." They stopped as he held up the blue rock and the two stared at it expectantly as it did quite simply nothing.

Star shrugged and began walking again. "Eh, Im sure its nothing." Marco caught up to her and held her hand as they walked to class. "Why did a goddess have to tell us we would get married? That seems a little much dont you think?" he asked. Star thought about it for a moment and looked at his hand.

"Maybe it's for some other reason? Like reassurance that we really do work nicely together." Marco waved it off and spoke with inquisition. "Nah, We already know that. She knows we spent five years together, so it's not much of a surprise that we wind up getting together." Star stopped and looked at her wand. "Well, maybe it's not just that we get married. She said there was more to it than just a title."

This got Marco thinking as he grabbed his books from his locker. "What else comes with you and I ruling mewni?" Star shrugged and the two finished walking to class. "I dunno. Maybe we just have to find out. Though it still doesn't tell us who sent her." The two sat down for class to begin a long boring day or learning yet again. A far different pace from the past week theyd had.

Star leaned back in her chair, kicking her feet. "It has to be us, the symbol was obviously ours right?" Marco wanted to agree, but Saraswati told them that they hadn't sent her. What else could the symbol mean? "Maybe we're just reading into it too much. All she told us is that I would be king, and you'd be Queen. It's not much to go on."

He punctuated his words by tapping his chin as Star rested hers on her desk. "Marco, maybe it's like last time. We just need to not freak out. Lets just, keep doing us, and we can figure it out eventually."

He nodded as the bell rang, beginning another day for the two future rulers, both unaware of the silent pulse of green energy that rippled once from the stone in Marco's pocket.

 _To be continued in: On the run_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of a Tuesday update, again. I really had no idea how hectic working the weekends would be. Saturday is easy, but Tuesday is left with almost no time to prepare. And I dont want to give you guys cobbled together chapters. Im happy to say though, I have a pretty light work schedule for the rest of the year, so when I say regular updates again, I mean it. Spoilers, kinda. This chapter has a lot, and not a lot, going on, only because Im setting up for my version of the season two arc. Bear with it and trust me, its gonna get a little wild! [Forced laughter at mandatory intro song joke] Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and get ready for the next one, featuring more adult Starco!! Yay spoilers!!!!!!!!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	23. On The Run

**_L_**

" _There are some people, who are born for greatness. They are meant for nothing more and nothing less...than to change the world. These people have the power to do anything. To make history, and to rewrite it. Be they great warriors, exceptional rulers, powerful mages, brilliant philosophers, or even unstoppable forces of evil. But you my son, are not one of these people. And I cannot say that you ever will be_."

These words rang in Ludos head as he roamed the barren snowy wasteland he was cast into. That miserable Butterfly girl stormed up to HIS families castle and cast him aside into this hellish frozen prison without so much as a word. She was with Buffrog, that miserable traitor, and he did nothing to stop her. Just carrying that fountain of his.

"I will make her pay. If it takes me a hundred lifetimes I'll get her back for this. Leaving me stranded on some desolate planet with NO FOOD! Yes, you and that Marco boy will pay for this!"

He stomped along in the snow, wearing nothing but a potato chip bag as a robe, followed closely by a giant spider, and a fearsome eagle. He had spent over a week trudging across the land in search of food, letting his beard grow out and tying it into braids.

Ludo was largely unimpressive and pathetic in his family, being only three feet tall and having almost no muscle structure. But today, the world would learn to fear him. He would teach everyone that he was to be taken seriously and that his strength was unmatched.

In his right hand, he gripped a skeletal wand made of bone, rock, and a toxic green half crystal star. The bony hand clung to the crest as its past life depended on it, and the gem at the center glowed with power.

In truth, he had next to no control over it, but when it allowed him to use it, it was unstoppable. There were voices inside it that spoke in hushed, calm tones, but they rarely gave any directive other than to kill when told.

Ludo strolled closer to a small wooden building along a lonely road in the middle of nowhere. After some less than peaceful encounters with the locals, and being forcefully removed from the establishment, Ludo chuckled to himself at the thought of perusing the building once more.

He entered through the front door, same as last time, followed closely by his odd entourage. The dog-sized, sentient rats that frequented the bar all stopped to stare at him as he found himself a seat and waited patiently for the service, tapping his hands on the bar.

A larger rat with a red left eye stepped forward, clearly amused by Ludos attempt at being served, and promptly placed a bowl of gruel and worms on the counter for him.

Ludo had been through abuse worse than this before. And after the most recent incident with the Butterfly girl, he had already been broken, inside and out. Days stranded alone in the frozen wilderness with no one but a giant spider and an eagle had done little to heal his manic state.

So it came with great surprise to the rats when Ludo promptly lifted the bowl and began slurping loudly at the scraps within. Every other patron stopped and stared, shocked, at the pathetic, and disturbing bird. He finished his gruel and slapped the bowl to the side, eying the bartender expectantly.

"Have you got any more for me? Or are you dumb animals ready to begin." The red-eyed rat smiled before snapping his fingers. Several other rats rushed forward in an attempt to subdue the newcomer, but before they could tackle him, Ludo thrust his bone wand towards the ground.

A wave of sizzling green magic burst out in every direction like a massive bubble, blowing all of his assailants back. The red-eyed rat growled as he dove for Ludos back, but found only an invisible wall that crackled with energy at the touch.

It rippled in every shade of green, like a calm lake after a stone is thrown in it. Much the same could be said for Ludo. He turned slowly, smiling wide at the rodent before him. He pointed his wand at it and spoke just above a whisper, his voice cracking with each word.

"You work for me now, or you'll end up dead, like your friends. But before we get to any of that. Get. Me. Food. **NOW!!!"**

 **S**

Star flopped down onto her bed, tired and worn out from a day cleaning police cars. There was an unfortunate incident at the restaurant she and Marco had been eating at, where a police cruiser was destroyed thanks to her magic.

She had run from the authorities for an entire day, meeting strange people and discovering questionable places. However, she eventually had been talked into coming clean, at the thought that Marco must have been worried sick about her. She returned quietly and was immediately put to work cleaning squad cars she _hadn't_ destroyed.

But in her time on the lamb, as she put it, she realized she had been missing something. Being free from her responsibilities. So much had been going on lately, Star hardly had time to stop and think about what _she_ wanted to do. Between goddesses meddling with her life, an assassin trying to kill her and her boyfriend, and her typical royal duties, what time was there for herself.

" _Time"._ She thought to herself. _"Maybe I should go where time is the one thing I'll never run out of!"_

She jolted from her bed and ran to her door, flinging it open and darting into Marcos room across the hall. She found him in his bed wrapped up in the covers, sleeping like a log. She grinned and did her best to suppress a laugh, though she wasn't surprised he was tired. He _had_ spent an entire night searching for her, and then the rest of the day keeping her company while she worked.

Star tapped on his nose, making it twitch like rabbits. He rubbed it, still in a deep sleep before turning over. There was a short pause before Star huffed impatiently. She stood up and ripped the covers off him, sending him tumbling to the floor, awake.

"Marco cmon were gonna go on an adventure! Hurry UUUUUP!" He laid on the floor, groggy as a slumbering giant. His eyes crawled open as he fixed them to Star. "What are you talking about? I want to sleep, Star." She pouted and sat on the floor next to him.

"Marco, I really want to go back to Vintal. So much has been going on and I just want to take a break." He sat upright and looked at her empathetically. "Star, things are still going to be the same when we get back. There's no changing what's going on here by running from it." She frowned and furrowed her brows at the floor.

"Well maybe running away from my problems is all I want to do right now. Are you coming with me or not?" Marco stood slowly and stretched his back out. "Let me get ready first. Are you... okay with what we might find there? Things are going to be completely different."

She stood up and sighed through a small smile. "Yeah. I think I'll be alright. As long as I have you there, it won't be so bad." She made her way for the door but Marco stopped her, holding her hand tight. "Hey, remember that you're not alone here either, okay? Youll always have me here too, Star."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek sweetly. "Thanks, Marco. Im really glad I have you. You make things a lot better." "Well, what can I say. You give me a lot to work with." The two laughed before parting ways, Marco to get ready and Star to gather their things.

After an hour of packing, the two had a small bag full of everything they needed and wore their usual custom battle gear. Star wore her hair in a braided ponytail this time, and Marco tied his hoodie over his shoulders. He was about to open a portal when a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"And where might YOU TWO be going?" Both teens turned to face Glossaryk, who sat perched on the edge of Stars bed. He was smiling in his usual smug way, but this time seemed genuinely interested in what they were doing.

Star smiled and gestured to her gear as she spoke. "We're going back to Vintal for a while. We won't be gone long." Glossaryk began opening a cup of pudding, clearly mocking a struggle to get the lid off. "Yes, you'll only be gone for a few minutes here, but that does make everything more difficult when youre not there, doesn't it?"

Marco squinted at the small glossary, of terms, before speaking. "Yes, it does. Why are you asking that kind of question right now?" Glossaryk floated over to him and tapped on his forehead where the gem was so neatly placed.

"Its pretty obvious isnt it, my boy? _We_ owe you both a certain debt of gratitude, as I promised some time ago. So perhaps im asking because Im offering a way to repay it."

Star pushed Marco aside and beamed a smile at Glossaryk, jumping up and down. "YOU MEAN YOU CAN-" "Yes, Star. We have some lee-weigh over time, as Marco can attest. Working with a colleague of mine on the magical high commission, I can alter the speed of time in that dimension for you."

He now had both teens full and undivided attention. "We can make it so time only goes faster for their universe when you two are in it. Since there's no traffic there anyway, and they were largely undeveloped when you last visited, it shouldn't be a problem."

Marco eyed glossaryk, who remained smiling, and spoke with distrust. "So, how does that work? You rewind it to get us back and rob more people of their lives?" Glossaryk floated down and sat cross-legged on a dresser. "No no, it's far more complicated than that. We, somewhat knew you'd want this, so we did it a few minutes after you came home last time." Star tilted her head and wore a nervous look. "How could you know that?"

Glossaryk groaned and threw his head back as he rolled his eyes. "Does the word 'Goddess' mean nothing anymore? You must understand the concept of being all-knowing by now."

Marco shook his head. "Not all knowing enough to keep Vartek from coming back here. If time changes that drastically each time we come and go, won't that cause an issue with us being nineteen in their dimension? What happens if we come back here and we stay that age. I dont want to have to explain that to my parents." Glossaryk rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "Look, if you kids dont want the gift Ill just undo it now and be done with it. We took all the correct precautions. Besides. The locals really revere you there, so there's not going to be much protest with your return."

Marco looked to Star, who nodded in encouragement. He sighed and pulled out his pair of scissors. "Alright. We'll go along with it. Thank you, Glossaryk. This means a lot." The small blue man smiled and shook his head. "Dont thank me, young man. You two have earned it. We know that you value your friendships with the locals there, so enjoy it. And thank _you."_

Marco cut a deep blue portal in the air before he and Star stepped through it, disappearing from view.

Now alone in the empty room, Glossaryk floated down to the floor and walked over to the book of spells. He opened it and stepped across the pages before sitting down. A light hum buzzed in the air as the gem on his head shook gently. "Yes, I do believe they appreciated it. Thank you, my dear, for arranging it."

The gem shook somewhat harder and glossaryk blushed for a moment. "No, I doubt they're going just for that. You know they just need a break. Its been quite stressful for them."

The gem shook _very_ gently and Glossaryk stared ahead for a moment. "Not a chance, you. You're gonna have to come here for that if you want it, my delightful pudding cup." And with that, the gem silenced itself. Glossaryk chuckled for a second before it again began glowing. It zapped an intricate design into the air in front of him, causing his eyes to go wide

"Ho boy."

 **M**

Marco stepped through the portal a different person. The bright sun shined down on the wide golden fields they had arrived in. There was a brief moment before he began feeling his arms and face. Marco sighed, pleased with his muscular body and scratchy chin. Star stepped out, admiring both their figures before she too gazed at the surroundings. It was early morning, and the sun was bravely taking the reigns of the day before them.

Marco thought hard and cut another portal in the air, this time allowing Star to walk through first. "Why thank you, dearest contractor, Marco Diaz." He smiled and rolled his eyes before following her through. They were deposited in the center of a large camp that based itself amongst the trees around it.

Marco looked around and noticed that there were no soldiers running around, and the camp had an eerie silence to it. He frowned and took out both blades, drawing an inquisitive look from Star. "What is it?" He kept his eyes trained on his surroundings as she took out her wand. "There's no one here. This place is abandoned."

She nodded and took a defensive stance as they made their way to the central command tent. "Do you think they were attacked?" Marco put down his blades but kept them ready as they stepped inside the largest tent of the base. Inside, they found no scrolls, no maps, and no personnel.

"No, this place looks fine, it's just empty. My guess is that they just left. But where would they go?" Star shrugged and looked around inside. It really was just an empty old tent at this point. She was about to comment on another option when she heard voices outside. Marco nodded and the two readied their weapons.

"Come out of the tent or we WILL open fire!" Star shrugged at Marcos nervous expression and the two took a step outside into the early sunlight. They were met with five archers with their bows drawn, three men with swords readied, and one young man with a more embellished uniform.

"State your business here!" Marco put his blades away and held up his hands, gesturing to Star to do the same. He recognized the uniforms well as Vintal soldiers. But the man at the center had a different style to it altogether. "Were here from another dimension looking for General Grenor. We fought with him during the attack on the Plains of Plenty."

The apparent officer waved his hand, making the soldiers to his right and left lower their weapons. "Never mind how impossible that is, how do you know Grenor?" Marco looked to Star questionably, silently asking if they should even bother with them. She shrugged and nodded before lowering her hands and taking a step forward.

"Look, guys, we were the ones who wiped out Machinor. We're Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. We literally fought with Grenor. What is he now, president or something?"

The officer scowled at Star and stepped closer, only two feet away from her. "Grenor is my father. He retired four years ago." He turned around and motioned for his guards as he began walking away. The pulled out a pair of shackles and began moving in on the two. "I'll send him to visit you after we've confirmed youre not assassins or threats to his majesties army."

Star readied her wand and cast a jellification spell, which captured every soldier in large blocks of dense jello-like slime. They began struggling as she walked over to the officer and got in his face. "Listen, pal. I've had a long week and I'm in a very bad mood right now. I dont have time for you shit show military junk or your bologna attitude. Take us to Grenor, or I'll leave you here and find him myself."

Marco gave her a distressed look and shook his head but she ignored him, keeping her glare on the officer. He glared right back at her and looked at his men. "Fine. Release us at once and I'll take you to see my father. But one step out of line and-" Marco stepped in and leaned on the officer's jello block, speaking casually. "Buddy. Just dont. If we had ill intentions you all would be nothing but ashes by now. Just chill out. We're with you guys."

On that note, Star thrust her wand downward, causing the colorful prisons to dissolve into liquids. The soldiers shook what jelly they could from their bodies before forming ranks and marching towards the camp entrance. Just outside the gate, there were wagons loaded with furniture, supplies, and weapons from the camp.

The officer, who formally introduced himself as John Grenor, informed them that they had arrived just as the camp was about to be taken down and moved to another location. It had served its purpose for over fifteen years, and with the expulsion of Machinor, the nearby area was far less dangerous.

Star and Marco looked to one another, shocked that almost fifteen years had already passed. There wasn't much telling what would await them, but staying here would prove pretty useless. Marco took a last look at the camp behind him and got on a horse he was loaned.

He and Star rode side by side as they followed Lieutenant John through the thick forest outside the camp. Apparently General Grenor, now retired, lived in a small farming village a two days ride away. Marco wasnt particularly fond of riding a horse, much less for so long, but given that he didn't know exactly where Grenor was or what he looked like, he didn't have much choice.

He struggled to keep his horse in line with the others as Star took notice. He pulled tight on the reigns and just when he was about to give up, he felt his entire body go weightless. He rose about three feet into the air and floated gently over to Stars horse. She held her wand with one hand, floating Marco down onto the back of her horse, and held the reins with the other.

She smiled back at him before facing forward and kicking her horse to catch up with the others. With their ride thundering down the road at a faster pace, Marco grabbed on to Stars waist to keep from falling off. "Thanks, Star," he whispered to her. She leaned back into him some and smiled up at him. "Dont worry about it, Marco. Thanks for coming with me."

He blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head while he spoke. "You're my girlfriend. Of course I'd come with you." She turned around and kisses his cheek, before facing forward and leaning back again. "Yeah, but you didn't have to. So thank you. For always being there for me."

Marco smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her. "You know there's no place I'd rather be than right by your side, Star."

 _To be continued in:_

 _Wherever you go_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Howdy doo! I actually put out a chapter this time! Surprise! It's Ludo again! And no, no spicy stuff this time around, or at least Im not planning on it. Just dult Starco moments and some interesting goings on, on Vintal! Merry Christmas everyone!!! Enjoy some spiked eggnog for me and leave a review if you like! I'll be going through and replying now that Im off work! Have a good un, and...BUH BYYYEEE!!!_

 _~MR. Ronald Reagan_


	24. Wherever You Go

**M**

Marco rode on the back of Stars horse for what felt like a lifetime. She, in truth, had fallen asleep against his chest so it fell to him to try and keep the horse in check. Without so much as a blanket to sit on, it was largely an uncomfortable journey, but he found that when a princess falls asleep against you, you dont complain.

Luitenant John Grenor, or just John, had kept them going for about seven hours by now, with a day and a half left of riding to go. The main caravan of the train had split off three hours in, as the supplies were needed elsewhere, but he had promised that they'd stop for the night in a few hours. Marco was finding it difficult to stay awake and tried to keep himself occupied.

He rode up alongside John and kept a similar speed with him, quite proud of his equine handling, as he looked over at him and asked courteously, "So how long have you been in the military?" John kept his eyes trained forward and spoke in an impatient, but understanding tone. "I've been in for seven years. My father made me join when I turned eighteen."

Marco pawed that over for a moment before smiling at him. "So that means you were just ten years old when we fought Machinor with your father, right?" John eased his expression, but still maintained a hollow tone in his voice. "Yes. I was little during the battle but I heard all about it. What you two did, what youre capable of. My father would talk about it all the time, saying he had met the gods themselves."

This made Marco uneasy, but he tried to continue the conversation. "I wouldn't go that far. Your father was very brave during that battle. We didn't have a clue what we were in for, but he held strong and fought with us anyway."

John actually smiled at that, but it seemed fake. Like he had rehearsed it before and didn't believe his own expression in the slightest. "I never got to know my father growing up. He was always out saving the kingdom. But, Im always proud when I hear what kind of a man he is. Though, it holds more stock hearing it from you. You single-handedly defeated the most powerful monster in the world, yet you still brag about my dad."

"Well, I wouldn't say single-handedly. My friend Star helped a lot," Marco said modestly. John took a glance at the snoring woman laid back against Marco and raised an eyebrow. But the warrior before him just laughed it off. "She doesn't look too scary, but shes got power. Power like I never imagined. Were a team so I never doubted we could do it."

John moved his gaze back to the road before him and thought for a moment. "What are you. Really. Are you actually just people?" Marco chuckled but waved off the question. "Were not gods or anything. There's a lot of universe out there your world might come to see. Maybe I'll show you sometime." John looked up at the afternoon sky and grinned before shaking his head.

"Maybe someday. For now, my kingdom needs me. Like it needed my father. But thank you, Marco Diaz." Marco looked at him and gestured to the forest around them. "What's been going on since we've been gone? We kinda left in a hurry."

John shrugged with a smile. "Really not that much. After Machinor was defeated, supernatural occurrences have plummeted, and this side of the country began to slowly heal from his curse. There's still the usual dragons and badland warlords to deal with and were at war with the northern nation of Dewjah. But its gone down considerably."

Marco nodded as he took in the information and looked ahead. "Seems like not a lot has changed. Though, I wasnt expecting a war to break out. You'll have to tell me about it later." John shook his head and resumed his impatient expression. "You'll have to ask my father. I haven't seen a battle yet thanks to him putting me on the southern border faction and retiring."

"Ouch," Marco whispered. "Though maybe it's not a bad thing. He's probably just trying to keep you safe." John turned to face Marco and seemed genuinely curious. " That makes no sense," he muttered. "I'd rather be trusted with my own life than kept tucked out of harm's way forever."

Marco exhaled slowly as he glanced down at Star, then back to John. "Youll understand when you have to look out for someone you care about. It's not easy, making decisions for them, but sometimes it's your only option."

John rolled his eyes before taking out a map and checking it. "You sound just like him," he muttered. Marco shrugged and took another uneasy glance at Star. "The hardest choices we make aren't for us. They're for the people you look after."

"Well, Im very sure that you and my father can talk all about it when we arrive. Im sure he and the entire kingdom will be excited about your return," John stated, though he refused to meet Marcos gaze.

There were a few minutes of silence before he spoke again, this time with a softer tone. "I will say this, however. If not for you, my father wouldn't have come home when he did. And Im doubtful we would even have a world to live in. I didn't think I'd get the chance to show my gratitude, but thank you. Both of you."

"It was our pleasure. Sorta. We like coming to your world and being free from ours." Marco felt a sharp pain in his legs and winced, drawing a look from John. "Do you think we could stop for the day? Im kinda losing the feeling in my legs. We dont really use horses where I'm from. Mostly portals, for long distances." John sighed before eying the map again. "We should be fine to stop here. I must ask, however. For what reason can we not just portal to the village my father is at?"

Marco took an uneasy breath and checked to make sure that his other half was still asleep. "We could portal there easily, but I'm hoping this gives her a chance to de-stress from the, issues, back home. I hate riding horses but she loves it. And it's peaceful out here. One of those 'Hard choices' I mentioned."

John nodded in acceptance, though he wasnt pleased to unnecessarily have to go on a two-day journey to his parent's house. Marco poked Star in the ribs, making her yelp as she jumped awake.

"What the hell, Marco?" She hissed. He simply smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "John says we can stop for the day here to rest. Figured I should wake you up." "But why poke me?! A tap would work ya know!" "But I had to be sure, Star! I couldn't just take a chance, what if you were tired and we got attacked?" "That's stupid! There's nothing out here we can't handle!"

Marco smiled at her. "Well, what if-" "Ahem." John stepped off his horse and cleared his throat, clearly amused by their mock argument. "We should set up camp if we want to be ready by nightfal. Rains coming, too." Star glared at Marco before the two jumped from their horse. She eyes John mischievously before readying her wand.

"SPARKLE GLITTER BOMB EXPAND!" She yelled as she thrust her wand forward, creating a small log cabin just off the road. Johns jaw dropped open as he gaped at the newly created home. "What?! How-? There's a-? How??" he demanded. Star simply strolled over to it and blew on her wand sarcastically.

"Trick of the trade, my man. Magiiiiiic," she whispered. Marco shrugged at the bewildered John before stepping into the log cabin after Star. John walked in after them and had to take a moment to catch his breath. The interior was completely furnished and lit by illuminated hanging balls of glass he didn't recognize.

"If its all the same with you, I'll leave you both to it. If we leave by sunrise we should make it there by nightfall." Star investigated the fully stocked kitchen before looking over her shoulder happily. "We dont need to rush. Not much of a vacation if we hurry through everything."

Marco nodded, but John clearly didn't share the same sentiment. "Im not a tour guide for your little holiday. I have important work to do, so the sooner we get there, the sooner I may return to it. Please get some shuteye, the both of you. We leave at dawn."

John marched out the door and began preparing his own tent outside as Marco sat at a table and rubbed his legs. "Dont worry about him, Star. We can take our time." She sighed before preparing some goblin dogs from the fridge. "Marco, can I be honest with you for a sec?"

He looked up at her curiously but nodded for her to continue. "Well," she began. " I didn't really want to come here because of things at home being too crazy." Marco leaned forward against the table and began undoing his shoulder armor. "What do you mean? I thought you needed a break from all the junk going on lately."

She slumped against the counter and eyed the extravagant room around her. " Last time, it was. I wanted to take a break and not be me for a while. I wanted to be someone who was free to make her own choices and live how she wanted. But when I got all of your Stars memories, I realized that I have so many more problems just waiting for me. That no matter what I do, things just keep going wrong. I wanted to escape from that. To be safe here with you for a while."

Marco stood up and gently placed his armor on the table before walking over to her. She hugged him dearly and the two spent a moment just enjoying the company of one another. "Star, its like I said when we left. Your problems won't go away just by running from them. They follow you wherever you go. But every time she and I faced a problem, we faced it together. And yeah, it can be really scary knowing what's going to happen, but that just helps you fight it. You'll always have my help and no matter where we go, we can fight it all together."

He punctuated that sentiment by kissing her softly. She returned it in kind and smiled against his face. "Well, at least let me enjoy some time here with you. There's no reason we have to go back and take on the world right this second." He smiled warmly at her, which warmed her heart, and kissed her forehead. "Alright. But, maybe we can portal up to Grenors tomorrow morning? Johns not too thrilled about being our tour guide. And hes got some craaaaaayzeeee daddy issues going on."

Star set two plates of goblin dogs down and the two began munching away. She looked up with a mouthful and gestured at him. "Dthoo thell," she asked. He whistled and smirked at her but before he could begin, she frantically waved her hands around. "Waitwaitwaitwait lemme guess. Ambitious son growing up in the shadow of his great father feels scorned because his dad wants the same life from him. But he wants to be a baker instead!"

Marco shook his head and smiled. "Not quite. He actually wants to be as great as Grenor, but Grenor won't let him fight in the war." Star nodded in agreement and held her chin. "So he feels rejected by his father and unable to prove himself?"

"Bingo," John muttered. Both Star and Marco turned to the door in surprise to see John standing soaked in the doorway. "I can hear everything you two are saying from outside. Even though the rain. I dont have daddy issues, just a stubborn father that doesn't trust me oh my gods I have daddy issues." He sighed and looked at the floor.

"Unfortunately the monsoon outside flooded my tent. I was going to ask if you could make me a small shack for shelter." All the color that had drained from Stars face a moment ago returned as she laughed her way outside to make a shack. Once she was gone, John looked at Marco and smiled. "You got a real spitfire there, Marco. And thanks for asking to use a portal."

"Dont mention it," Marco began. "I guess I wasnt exactly right about what she needed anyway." John shook his head and grinned at Marco as he spoke. "You have her best interest at heart. I wouldn't worry about it."

Star stepped back in and wrung the water from her hair. "House is built. And youre right. You really can hear everything out there. Crazy huh?" John grinned at marco before stepping towards the door. "Well, I will see you both, whenever we rise I suppose. With a portal, there's not much point in waking up at the crack of dawn. Goodnight. And thank you."

He stepped outside as Star dried her hair while eying Marco. "Hey," she began, "you know, I really do appreciate this. I needed it, and again, I'm really glad you came with me." Marco smiled at her for a moment, relishing in the cozy moment. "You know you ARE my favorite person in the universe. Of course I'd come with you."

She grinned and sat at the table to finish eating. "Well, you're pretty cool too. It's nice to have my eye candy around." She looked to the door and leaned closer, her voice dropping to a whisper. "So, whats our gameplan? I say we get back into mercenary work and start raking in some money. With our new status here, I doubt it would be that hard to get bigger jobs."

Marco held his chin as he thought before beaming a smile at her. "How about this. We spend a while making some money through contract work, then we buy some land and pull a Grenor. Just the two of us."

"Marco," she started, "That's something old married couples do. No offense, but I'd rather spend our time flexing our muscles a bit. Mostly yours, if ya know what I mean." Marco shook his head and smiled. "Alright, I'm game. But first things first. I say we meet with Grenor and get updated on the lay of the land. Then we can get moving."

Star nodded, pleased by the idea, before putting their plates away and heading towards the bed. "Well c'mon, Diaz. I know for a fact you're tired like crazy, and I could use some sleep." Marco raised an eyebrow at her inquisitively, maintaining a smile throughout his words.

"And you need me for that, why? I'm sure I could find another bed to-" He was cut off by a tendril of pink magic that lifted him from his seat and pulled him within inches of Star. Shock riddled his face as she spoke, her voice icy but loving. "It's cold, and I miss getting to share a bed with you. So you're going to cuddle with me all night and you're not going to complain about it."

She deposited him next to the bed and promptly changed into her nightgown. Marco stared at her with a grin for a moment before following suit. He wore the usual hide pajamas he got on their last visit and climbed into bed with his lover. She was sure to make a copy of the unusually comfortable fur blankets from the tent, and writhed her way under his arm.

He blushed for a moment as he pulled her closer, but sighed contentedly and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him, but she had a faraway look in her eyes. He was about to close his eyes when she spoke softly. "Marco," Star began, "for what its worth, and given what I can remember, I'm sorry for what you had to go through when you came back to mewni." Marco looked at her and found her sapphire eyes staring up at him. "Why do you say that?"

She looked down, not meeting his gaze. "I remember treating you, pretty bad when you came back. You went through so much just to be with me again and I never apologized to you. I remember being so angry at you and holding such a grudge. So, I'm sorry for how I acted, and how I treated you. "

Marco held her chin to meet her blue eyes. "I was acting like a jerk for a while. And I wasn't treating you like my best friend. I honestly understand. You had every right to be upset with me, and I forgave you a long time ago. So, I'm sorry too." She kissed him softly and beamed a dreamy smile.

"Im happy I get to be with you now, though. You're the coolest guy I know." Marco stared at her for a moment and hugged her tight, overwhelmed by happiness with the woman in his arms. "Thank you, Star. Really. That means a lot." She kissed his nose and proceeded to lay against his chest.

"Welcome back to Vintal, miss Butterfly." She smiled against his chest and for a moment, felt a warm sense of happiness in the back of her head. "Goodnight, Marco. I love you."

"I love you too, Star," he finished, the two falling asleep in each others arms. The rain patted against the roof as the lights flicked off, ending their first day back as the most powerful beings on the planet.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

The next morning, the group packed up their belongings, careful to only deconstruct Johns temporary shack, and shield the other from view. John was still completely amazed by Stars ability to use such powerful magic with ease, but this time, he kept it to himself. Once everything was cleaned up and the horses had been gathered, Marco looked to john expectantly. "Are you ready? It's a little surreal doing it the first time, but it's completely safe."

John nodded and readied his armor to look presentable. "Let's do this." Marco unsheathed his scissor blades, content with showing off a bit by letting blue flames dance along the edges. He punctured the space before him and proceeded to tear a rift in reality that glowed a fiery red.

John stared at it in amazement and tentatively held a hand up to it. It rippled slightly against his touch but he found no more resistance than dipping a hand into water. He pushed his arm through, then stepped through completely, followed by his horse. Marco and Star followed behind and took a look around at their new surroundings.

All around them were rolling golden fields, instead of towering trees. A simple farmhouse sat in the middle next to a wide oak tree and a large barn. John sighed and marched ahead of them, approaching the house at a quick pace. Marco turned to Star, who seemed wistfully captivated by her surroundings.

"Not such a bad idea anymore, is it?" He said jokingly. She glared at him and stuck out her tongue mockingly. "Maybe someday, Diaz. But not when you have a hot-blooded war-crazed princess by your side." He shrugged through a smile and the two began walking after John towards the farmhouse.

"Dad! Get out here! I've brought guests!" A deep, older voice called out from the barn. "And left your post? What for? Who could be-" Grenor stepped out of the barn, his hair grey with age, grown out to a full beard, and long in the back. His skin was copper from the sun and he looked more worn than the last time they had seen him. He stopped just outside and stared at the waving pair before him.

Star and Marco both smiled sheepishly at him as he slowly approached. His mouth hung open as he tried to find the words running through his mind. "Its... it's really you? You returned...so soon. I never thought I'd..." He stepped up to them and quickly wrapped his arms around them in a tight hug. "My word!! You returned!! And while I'm mostly still breathing, it's amazing!"

He took a step back to examine them as they looked around the property. "You haven't aged a day. I suppose it's not a far stretch to imagine that, given what you've done. How long has it been for you?" Star smiled and shrugged genuinely. "Its been about two weeks for us, give or take."

Grenor smiled and shook his head. "Aye, its been about fifteen years for us. I had to retire I'm afraid, but still kicking. When did you arrive?" John stepped forward and shook his father's hand before turning to face the two. "I believe they got here yesterday morning. I found them looking around the old military camp right when we were about to tear it down. They said they were looking for you, so I brought them here."

Marco held out his pair of scissors and gestured to the farm. "I didn't know where this place was but after looking at the map and thinking of you, I got pretty close." Grenor wagged his finger at them and began making his way inside. "Well truly, it is quite the honor to see you again. Come inside, I have much to tell you about how the world has changed. And I have some more family to introduce you to."

The four made their way inside and after meeting some of Johns siblings, Maxwell, Harold, Lucy, and Christine, and one of Grenors grandchildren, Samuel, sat at the kitchen table.

Grenor spread his arms wide and spoke with fervor to the two before him. "As I said, I already had some heirs in the making. None of this would be here if not for you both." Star shook her head and held up her hands. "Everyone did their part. Including you. We all did a great job saving the world."

"Well, it certainly warms my heart to hear you say that," he began. "But I have so much to tell you." Marco leaned forward and smiled. "Please, tell us everything."

 _To be continued in:_

 _After Things Change_

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE_**

 _Hey all! So, as you can see, Early update! I hope you all enjoyed it despite this original subarc being a little slow. I wanted to give the story a slight change of pace for a bit, and take a break from the usual episode listing. I love how it's going and hopefully, you do too. Drop a review if ya like, and I'll reply soon! Have a great day and um. Uhhh BUH BYYYEEE!!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	25. After Things Change

**M**

Marco sat at a large wooden table, listening to a strong old man recap fifteen years of events. He and Star had spent over a day getting to this point, but now that he was finally here, it was almost as dull as the debriefing after Machinor. Grenor informed them that shortly after they left, he went all around the country, informing royals of what had happened. Word got around that god-level beings had stopped an unspeakable evil, and promptly left. The two were famous for years, but slowly, doubt crept into the minds of men. People gradually moved to the idea that maybe it was more myth than legend. And the country of Dewjah saw their chance.

"We went to war with them about eight years ago, though its really been a stalemate," Grenor stated. "Once word got around about what you had done, and that you had left, the country of Dewjah found it opportune to make an advance. What with our weakened military force." Marco felt a touch of guilt in the last bit, given that so many men had died that day. But Star patted his hand under the table to reassure him.

He smiled at her before turning to Grenor. "So, and not to sound presumptuous here but, is there still mercenary work to be done?" Grenor squinted at him and took a swig of ale his wife had prepared. "Yes. But the work you're used to has dwindled some. Nowadays, most jobs are in relation to the war I'm afraid." Marco nodded at this and held his hands together. "We might partake in some light work for Vintal, but we can't meddle in your planets-" "Oh come on, Marco. They need our help. We can do a little more than just clean up a bit."

He looked nervously at Star before eying the countryside just outside. "Are you sure? It's not really our fight, Star." She smiled at him with determination and nodded. "Im sure. We can do a little to help out here and there." Grenor shook his head and set his drink down hard. "I would prefer that you two stayed out of it. I've seen what you can do and...I dont want a slaughter. They're men, just like us, following orders. They dont deserve to die like that. So promise me you won't fight."

John sighed indignantly from across the table before standing up and storming across the room towards the door. "You really can't help yourself, can you dad." Groner let his head droop some as he closed his eyes and sighed. "Youre too headstrong, boy. You're much more valuable keeping things under control in the heartlands."

Marco leaned forward and tried to meet his gaze. "Maybe you should give him a chance. You cant make every decision for him and hope he turns out safe." Star looked uncomfortably at Marco as Grenor lifted his head and eyed them both. "I only make the hard choices for him. I trust him enough to hold his own, but I won't send him to die while I sit here and pray he isnt in danger." Marco softened his gaze and spoke with cool words. "Trusting the people you look after is the hardest choice. Believe me. But you're only doing more harm than good. He deserves a chance to be as great a man as you

Star slammed both hands on the table and beamed a smile at Marco. "What if we could end the war?" she asked. "You said they only started fighting because they got cocky. What if we scare them back to their own country?" Grenor held up a hand and tried to argue, but no words formed. He simply sat back slowly and stroked his beard. "That's, actually not a bad idea," Marco stated bluntly. "We could flex a bit on the battlefield, show them we mean business and they'll run back now that they know we're here again."

Grenor nodded but kept a somber expression on his face. "They may try to attack you, despite what they've heard. Young men, sensible they may be, are braver than any general behind the lines." Marco nodded and turned to face Star. "We have to make sure we get the job done. No holding back, but no killing anyone. We can meet up with the royal family after, get some payment for ending a war, and then start our career as the best contractors around."

This excited Star, who promptly began tapping on the table, a wide smile on her face. "No hurting anyone. Got it. But, what could we do that won't hurt people?" Marco smiled at her and tapped harmless tufts of fire onto the table. "The best way we know. We can put on a show." This got Grenors attention, but Star seemed extremely puzzled.

"No offense, Marco, but I dont think dancing is gonna stop a war." He dropped his arms and groaned, clearly frustrated with her occasional clueless nature. "No, Star. If we want to go all out and scare the daylights out of them, we have to fight." Grenor held up a hand to speak but Marco interjected. "Not the soldiers. We'll fight each other."

This made the entire room go quiet. Star seemed at a loss of words as Grenor stroked his beard. "One of us will 'side' with Dewjah, and the other will back up Vintal. We appear out of thin air and proclaim that we want our specific country to win, and fight it out. They see how powerful we are, and then we make peace with each other. They'll follow suit and we can get to work again."

As he finished, Grenor nodded his head slowly. "This _could_ work. But if they dont agree to peace?" Star broke her momentary silence by crunching her knuckles. "Then we join forces and destroy the enemy." Marco shook off his worried expression before pushing her hands down. "No, no, Star we're not fighting them. If we can't make them see reason, then we have to just step back and let things happen."

"Agreed," Grenor began. "Im all for your plan, but if it doesn't work, please sit it out. You needn't concern yourselves with the trivial engagements of our lands. It's simply not your fight, I'm afraid." Marco nodded and looked at Star. "So, you should side with Vintal. I'll side with Dewjah, and we can go at it on the battlefield." Star wore a puzzled look as she pawed that over. "Are you sure? What if they attack you?"

"They won't. We'll explain to the armies we're with that we intend to fight for them. That way, all eyes on us." He explained. "I have a favor to ask," Grenor muttered. He seemed largely uncomfortable but raised his gaze to meet them. "Take my son with you." Both Star and Marco stared at him, shocked, as he continued. "He is eager to see battle, for whatever reason, and you will need someone to guide you. I dont want him to fight, but...perhaps I should let him be his own man. After all. If _you_ think i should trust him, then I'll allow it. "

Marco looked nervously to Star, who shrugged, before turning back to Grenor. "Okay," he said. "But maybe he should just go with Star. It wouldn't look good if I'm seen following a Vintal soldier around." Grenor nodded and took a swig of ale.

"Thank you both. And good luck. Please see to it that my son returns. Now if you'll excuse me, I suppose I should see him off." Grenor stood slowly and made his way to the door and stepped outside in the bright morning sun. Star took a deep breath and let it out slowly, eying the window as Marco spoke. "Well, that went pretty well. What do you think hes gonna say?"

She turned to face him a smiled before donning a sad decrepit face. "Ohhhh, my deeaarr sweet John, my boy. Please be safe for meee. Im going to miss how you scowl at the ground all the time." The two roared with laughter as a toddler walked into the room and stared at them. Marco stopped and eyed the boy with a smile. "Well, how's it going little man?"

The young boy continue to stare and pointed at them. "My gwandpa talks about yew a lot." Star beamed a smile as she tried to suck in air in a silent shriek. "Ahhhhhhhh!! He's so cute! Your grandpa is super cool, by the way!" The boy smiled and ran around the table before jumping onto Marcos lap.

"He used to fight bad guys all the time!" The little boy shouted. Star picked him up and threw him into the air several times as she kissed his nose. "Me too! We fight bad guys for a living and we once fought a guy as big as a mountain!" The boy laughed and wowed at her short story of the fight, obviously censored, as Marco quietly made his way outside.

He found Grenor hugging his son in a tight embrace, His beard damp and his words hoarse. "And you make sure you come back. Okay? Your old man...he needs you to come back. So...please. Promise me that." John patted Grenors back and squeezed him tighter. "I promise, dad. I'll be back here before you know it. And I'll tell you all about it like you used to do for me."

Marco stepped forward and smiled warmly at them. "I'll make sure your son comes home. You have my word." Grenor smiled and wiped his eyes. "Thank you, Marco. You two are always welcome here." Marco shook Grenors hand and turned around to see Star approaching them.

"I want one," she whispered to him quietly. "One day I'm gonna need a lil cutie like that." Marco coughed nervously before gesturing to Grenor and John. "I think we have time to discuss that later. We're about ready to head out if that's okay." Grenor nodded and gave his son one last hug. "I'll see you when you come home son. And this time you can bore _me_ with all the details."

The four laughed for a moment before Grenor said his goodbyes and made his way back inside. John turned to Marco and held out an orange sash. "This is the royal color of Dewjah. Were this and they should give you some grace to speak. I'll take Star to the head command center behind the front lines and. 'Introduce her', to the commanders."

"You just sell yourself as a loyal Dewjah supporter, and obviously as THE Marco Diaz. Give 'em some evidence if you need to. Afterward, the two of you will meet on the battlefield and engage one another before admitting that the fight is pointless and that both armies should back down, or be subjected to your personal judgment as one." The two nodded in agreement before Preparing their gear. Leaving behind the nonessentials, they had their usual weapons, and some provisions if needed.

"Alright, Marco, whenever youre ready, you can send us to the Vixen Hills, southern side." Marco nodded but turned to Star. "John, can you give us a moment? I want to talk to Star." John held up his hands and stepped back inside for a moment to say goodbye to the rest of his family. Something he had just remembered to do.

"Star, are you sure you're okay with this?" Marco asked timidly. There was her cute Safe Kid. "Of course, Marco. Dont hold back on me. Give me everything you got and we can finish together." Marco blushed silently as Star bit her tongue realizing what she just said. "I mean, like-" "I know, Star. I love you. And I'll see you on the other side. Remember last time we fought?"

Star thought for a moment before her face lit up. "Yeah! I think it was a tie, personally, but I get it. And I love you too, Marco." He leaned in and kissed her with fervor, holding her cheeks as they silently glowed with love. She cupped his jaw and deepened their kiss when a voice interrupted their sentimental moment. "You two do know there are kids here, right?"

The two peeled off of each other before staring grumpily at John. "Like father like son," Star muttered. He walked up to them and handed Marco a map. "Meet us here, on the battlefield. You should go _here_ first. That's where we believe they have a command post set up." Marco took the map and studied it for a moment before handing it back. "Alright, I'll see you both on the battlefield. Good luck."

He cut a deep blue portal into the air and allowed them to step through, disappearing into thin air. Marco took a shaky breath and cut open another portal, this one deep green. Stepping through it was like walking onto another planet. No irony intended. He could hear a war going on in the distance over the rolling brown hills. The grass seemed long dead, and clouds covered the sky. Robbing the day of any sentiment or warmth.

"So dramatic here," Marco muttered. He looked around and saw wooden buildings in the distance, guarded by men in rustic suits of armor capped with orange emblems. As he approached, a small group of them drew their weapons and stood readily blocking his path. He really couldn't help but smile.

"State your business here! You wear our colors but you're clearly not one of us!" One of them shouted. Marco casually continued walking as he called out to them. "Guys, look. I'm kind of in a hurry, so I sorta need to talk to the guy in charge." One of the guards chuckled as he pointed his sword at Marco. "You don't just walk up and talk to who's in charge. Turn around, and you may live."

Marco drew his scissor blades, which grew at his command. He kept the blue fire at bay, for now. "Does it help if I say that I, Marco Diaz, would like to volunteer?" The guards all turned pale and lowered their weapons. "Y-your...M-Marco Diaz?" He smiled and cut a portal to right behind them, stepping out and tapping on the lead guard's shoulder. "Does THIS answer your question?" All of the soldiers immediately spun around and dropped their weapons, holding their hands high. "Now that I have your attention, where can I find the guy in charge? I need just a minute of his time."

The lead guard pointed to a log house at the center of a group of buildings. It had a large flap for a door with what Marco assumed was the Dewjan emblem. A simple bear paw with a sword running through it. "Thanks. You may return to your duties, gentlemen."

He walked up to the command building, looking as official as he could, and pushed the flap aside as he stepped into the dim interior. It largely resembled the command center at the camp, but with a few more, homey, touches. Marco approached the center room, which had a large meeting table filled with what he could assume were commanders of sorts.

He tapped his sword on the stone floor, drawing everyones shocked gaze, and spoke with intent. "Goodmorning. I am the one and only, Marco Diaz. Defeater of Machinor, ground shaker, wind cutter, and _soul stealer,"_ he added for effect. "I have returned to your world, and I am here to fight on behalf of Dewjah, to defeat Vintal. Who is the man in charge, so that I may vow my allegiance to them, and fight in their name?"

He waited for a moment, but none of the men at the table spoke up. They all looked, quite honestly, petrified. _I didn't even bust out the fire yet, what's the big idea?_ He silently wondered. "Well? Where is he?" Marco demanded. One of the officers at the table slowly pointed at him. Marco eyed the finger aimed at his chest but slowly came to a realization. "I'm right here." Said a soft but determined female voice.

He turned around slowly, to see a woman about his height, dressed in dark armor etched with gold markings. She had dark brown hair cut short to the shoulder, and piercing green eyes that seemed to burn a hole into Marcos' forehead. She frowned at him and placed her helmet on a nearby end table. "Who are you, to claim to be Marco Diaz? And why would you fight for my country? _SPEAK!"_

Marco let his shocked expression cool into one of steadfast resolve. He grinned at her, wickedly, before igniting his armor and eyes in a blaze of blue flames. Fire licked around his eyes and washed over his blades, causing everyone in the room to gasp before bowing down to him. _Finally, some reaction here._

Marco stabbed his sword into the stone, inches in front of the woman's head, before bowing as well. "My lady, I AM Marco Diaz. And I WILL fight for you. For your country. to defeat those on the other side. What name are you known by?" he asked, trying to sound as cordial as humanly possible. Prince practice was really paying off lately.

"Sir, I am known by my people as Reselda Petrov. I am general to this army, and its leader." Marco stood slowly, before helping her to her feet. "Good. I am honored to be in your presence, Petrov. But I have news that I must share with you, and you alone."

She gestured to her men and without a word, the room was cleared in seconds. She paced over to the head of the table and took a seat. "Sit, please," she motioned. "Tell me what you must." Marco took a seat after quieting his flames. "Surely you know of my other half, Star Butterfly?" Petrov nodded. "She intends to fight for Vintal, and lay waste to your people. I cannot allow that to happen. So I will fight for you, and we will hold this country's borders from the onslaught that will come.

Petrov thought for a moment and stared at him, clearly formulating her next move. " Why have you two parted in your intentions? It was told that you two fought as one in battle. Why side with Dewjah?" She had asked him a loaded question, but he was naturally prepared. "Though we fight as one, our hearts hold true to their own. Where she sees mercy, I see weakness. Where she seeks vengeance, I find justice. We have, and always will be, two sides of the same coin. We differ in many ways, and in turn, we seek our own paths. And I have sought to fight for justice of Dewjah."

This answer seemed to satisfy Petrov, who brought out a map and began marking formation lines. "Sir, we have men here, here, here, here, and here," she said, gesturing to large squares of orange on the battlefield. "Where should we focus our troops as a defense?"

"Here," Marco said with icy determination. He pointed behind the front lines, just outside of the battlefield. Petrov looked at him, puzzled for a moment on why he would suggest such a thing. "That would leave the entire battlefield open for the enemy to advance upon. We cannot." She spoke with such resolve, Marco almost agreed. It frankly reminded him of Stars driven attitude to make things happen. But he held true to the plan.

"You dont really have a choice," he muttered. "You've no idea the power we wield. To place your men close to a battle worthy of the gods? It would mean certain death." Petrov leaned over the map again as Marco drew a blue star and an orange moon. She pointed to a small hill just west of the star and smiled.

"We can set up archers here. You keep her busy, and we fire a barrage that takes her by-" Marco interrupted her by slamming his fist so hard into the table, it nearly split in two. " _If_ _anyone_ _hurts her._ There will be a price to pay. I will deal with her myself. Get in my way, and I cannot guarantee your lives will continue."

Petrov nodded and stared at him. "Do not misunderstand our fight, Marco Diaz. We fight for equality amongst the masses. Our intent is not initial bloodshed, but to right the wrongs we've been dealt." Marco nodded in agreement and collected his scissor blades. He hated acting like this, but he had to make sure that he got the job done. They had to firmly believe that he and Star meant business. "Today, you will have peace. Mark my words, Petrov."

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _So, SURPRISE!! Next chapter is gonna be a doosey. And happy Saturday night everyone! I've kinda been on a writing tirade lately, as I really cannot stop when it comes to Vintal. I love these breaks. Enjoy the chapter and leave your thoughts or suggested for me! BUH BYYYEEE!!!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	26. Burning Desires

**M**

Marco prepared himself for one of the hardest challenges he could ever pit himself against, while also trying to keep his excitement in check. He had spent years of his life as 'just the Safe Kid,' only to now be hailed as a warrior god meant to end, simply, a war. But in truth, there was nothing simple about it. Thousands of men were fighting for a cause he barely knew about and would have the ultimate choice of ending the war themselves.

It was agreed that he and Star would fight for either country against each other and that once the two made peace, the countries they backed would hopefully follow in turn. But the cold reality sunk in deep within him. That if their actions headed no results, they had no choice but to let the war rage on, and try to make the best of things as they had always done. While this sentiment scared Marco, he was more nervous about the prospect of having to fight Star.

When he and Star fought in the past, it was always either in fun or specifically for training. They never really fought for a cause like this, and Marco could tell that she was just as nervous as him. As he walked through the military camp with Petrov, he couldn't help but meet eyes with the very men and women he was trying to save. Though it was just a ruse, they all looked to him in awe and amazement. There really was nothing on this planet to match the scale of what they had heard of him, and what he was about to do.

"You nervous?" A calm and collected Petrov asked him. She gestured to the battlefield before them and smiled. "I always tell my men before a battle, that no matter what happens, no matter what you see, the people you fight for will always have your back." Marco let his confident demeanor falter for a moment as he stared ahead. "Not this time," he muttered. She returned his expression and looked out before them as well. "She's made her choice. Do not waver, and I'm sure we can come out on top."

Marco knew that in a sense, she was right. As long as he didn't hold back, they might be convincing enough to bring peace. So many people would be spared from a conflict that he and Star had inadvertently caused by leaving. They may have put a stop to Machinor, but it only brought about another terrible reality that they needed to clean up.

"Get your men back, and I'll take care of the rest. Hopefully, no one else needs to die for your people's war." Marco punctuated the last words he spoke by unsheathing his scissor blades and igniting their edges in a glorious sapphire blaze. Petrov ignored the display before her and simply kept her eyes locked on Marco. "My people fight this war because there's a greater evil in this world that must be stopped."

Marco turned to face her and scowled. "I knew an immortal man who shared your ideas. It was his mission to bring equality and justice to his kind, and it didn't matter who died, so long as he got his way. Two wrongs, don't make a right. I only hope you learn that before it's too late." He cut a scarlet portal into the air and stepped through, deposited neatly in the battlefield amongst a slew of charging Dewjans.

He cut another larger portal in the air and pointed his blade to it. "All of you! Get back to camp! Hurry! It's not safe here!" He shouted impatiently, making the charge promptly stop in its tracks. As the men begrudgingly began retreating, a war horn sounded in the distance. He turned to face the noise and saw a charging battalion of Vintal soldiers rushing towards him, weapons at the ready. This was it: the beginning of the end. He took a battle stance and looked around nervously before a wall of pink energy rose from the ground to block the soldier's path.

 ** _"No one fights him but me."_** A powerful voice echoed over the battlefield. Every single soldier stopped dead where they stood as a lone Star Butterfly strolled through the middle. The soldiers marveled at her radiating power as she parted the energy wall for only a second. Before allowing it to return as she stepped through, she turned back to face them and glared as she walked. Marco had to take a moment to observe her because she no longer looked like the lovable, carefree girl she had always been. She wore an expression Marco remembered seeing when she first met Toffee in Ludos castle.

She wore her Mewman suit of armor and held her wand by her side, eyebrows furrowed at one spot. Marco. He gulped anxiously and stepped closer to her, hoping that they could at least have a short word before this started. When they were no more than ten feet apart, they both stopped and turned to face their respective armies. "THIS BATTLE WILL SIGNIFY THE VICTOR OF THIS WAR, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Marco shouted, his voice echoing over the hills. **_"ANYONE WHO DISAGREES WILL BE DEALT WITH AS A TRAITOR TO THEIR COUNTRY, AND WILL ANSWER TO US!"_**

Stars voice carried further but the message was clear to all: This was the end of the war, one way or another. Not a voice of objection was heard, rather, a collected cheer of encouragement rung from every soul around. Both Star and Marco turned to face one another before taking their battle stance. "Hey, Star. You look nice," Marco whispered. She smiled slightly under her helmet and nodded. "You look pretty cool too, Marco. I'll try to go easy on you."

This made Marco smile, remembering just how powerful she really was. But they had to keep it believable, or the entire plan would fail. A lot was riding on this, and they couldn't afford to let up. "Be safe, but dont hold back. Are you ready?" She gripped her wand as it glowed a bright sky blue. "Don't worry babe. And yes. Let's do this."

The roaring cheers of either army began to die down, replaced only by a rhythmic pounding of war drums. Marco took a step back before sparking both blades against one another, eying Star with intent. She returned in kind by stretching a bubble of pulsating magic from her wand, holding it back like an arrow. The world seemed to slow down as the air between them was charged with anticipation.

Marco took his chance and moved forward towards her. She drew back her shot and fired at him with blinding speed. Marco had only a moment to react before slicing the bolt of screaming pink magic in two. Both halves flew to either side of him and blew the ground behind him to smoldering dust as he dove through the portal and flew out high above Star, his armor blazing with fire. She looked up and ignited her eyes in blue flames as well before aiming her wand to the sky.

"Heartbreak Storm!" She shouted, her wand receiving the command and blasting a pulse of red, cackling energy upwards. Marco grinned as he fell and swung his blade downward, creating a roaring arc of blue flames that burst with fury against Stars attack. The air sizzled with purple heat as Marco sailed through the micro storm cloud. She stared up at him and dove backward with like a bullet as he struck where she had just been. When he hit, he sunk his blades into the ground and filled it with torrents of flame, bursting it like a giant stone bubble. Chunks of rock and dirt flew in every direction as the blast and heat could be felt behind the front lines.

The chanting of troops for their fighters quickly turned into a roar of excitement as Marco flew from the fireball towards Star. She summoned an arcing blue magical blade from her wand and swung it to parry Marcos oncoming strike. He swung for her side as his blade bit into her blue sword of magic, pushing him to the side as she cast her next spell. "Warnicorn Stampede!" she yelled, sending a volley of angry warnicorns at him. He eyed them with intent before digging both blades into the ground and blasting it apart. He shot through the air like a screaming ball of fire straight over the warnicorns before holding both blades out wide. Spinning wildly, he sent a whirlwind of flames straight for Star.

She glared at him and brought her wand up before her, aimed directly at the flaming disk. "Glitterbomb Cannonball!" A radiant ball of orange light shot out and met Marcos strike with concussive fury. The blast ripped the ground apart beneath it and sent both Star and Marco flying apart. A massive ball of flame roared before slowly turning to black smoke and rising to reveal the scorched earth beneath it. As chunks of rock fell from the sky, soldiers stopped chanting and looked on in silent amazement.

Marco stood shakily and fell backward into a portal to avoid catching a Narwhal Blast with his face. He turned in midair and clashed both blades together to force a wave of blue fire at Star. She swung her wand in the air before jumping to the side to avoid being ripped apart by the fire's edge. "Neon Strawberry Lasso!" She whipped her wand over her head and shot out a pink magical rope that wrapped around Marcos' waist. He had only a second to blink before she brought her wand down hard, sending him along with it.

He hit the ground like a meteor and as the dust cleared, he saw Star edging closer, her wand glowing with power. "Shooting Star...Explosion," she whispered, firing a torrent of stars right at him. He brought up a blade and jumped forward, slicing down through the air. Where his sword arced, a wave of fire followed and fell against the ground. Shooting stars exploded as they hit the wall of cobalt flames, ripping the burning grass to shreds.

"You're getting a little soft there, Star! I thought you were trying to hit me!" he yelled. She glared at him as a flash of lime green fire blazed over her eyes before turning back to blue. "Oh, I'll hit you alright! But only after you stop running!" The armies around them roared and chanted their fighters names as the two stared each other down. "Why would I do that? You make it sound like you've been trying."

Marco swung both blades around his side as he sent another wave of flaming force right for Star. "Concussive Disarm Shockwave!" she yelled, firing a sonic pulse from the center of her wand. Marco had no time to react as he and his attack were blasted back thirty yards, his scissor blades blown out of his hands. He rolled back onto his feet and took his usual karate stance as Star swung her wand around in a wide arc trailed by a ball of light. "Rainbow Fist Punch!" She swung it wide and sent a massive fist of every color right for him.

Marco inhaled sharply as his armor ignited with fervor, blue flames fluttering over his shoulders. He dug in his heels and just as the radiant fist was upon him, threw a heavy right punch forward. Fist collided with fist and the space around him unraveled in a fiery shockwave. A jarring blast ripped apart the ground as a deafening boom rattled his eyes inside his skull.

Star was awestruck but gave Marco no time to breathe. As he picked up his blades and tore his tattered right sleeve from his armor, he had to dive through a portal to his right to avoid a crystalline laser that bore through the air with heated fury. He flew out behind Star and drove both heels into her back as flames pulsed from behind her. She was thrown far through the air and tumbled hard as Marco portaled into her path.

He sunk both blades into the ground and filled it with another massive bubble of surging heat. Just as Star fell upon him, he blasted the ground below her apart and sent her flying through the air. The flames billowed apart and Star landed hard in the grass as he landed smoothly a few yards away. Marco stopped for a moment to ensure she was still okay, and to his relief, she slowly returned to her feet.

" _I'm sorry, Star. Are you okay?"_ he whispered tenderly, hoping she wasnt hurt. He knew she wasnt burned by any of his fire, but the kick was probably too far. She stood shakily and gripped her wand tighter as she glared at him. "That. Hurt." She muttered with an icy tone that chilled Marco to his core. "I'm sorry I hurt you. We can stop now if you want to, Star, or we can-" She bent her knees as her wand began to glow a deep green that was all too familiar to Marco.

" ** _Im not done with you, Marco. That. Hurt."_** She spat, her deeper voice edging with an anger that spilled with death. "Star? Are you okay?" he said with growing unease. She didn't answer, but simply breathed a quiet, shaky breath that fueled the emerald flames on her shoulders. " ** _Let's find out,"_** she muttered, in what seemed like two indistinct voices.

She blasted a marvelous ball of green energy right at him, which was easily deflected to the side. It blew apart the ground to his left but before he could react, another ball slammed into his right leg and blasted him twenty yards away in a charred huff. He rolled to his feet and held both blades at the ready, but winced, shifting his weight to his left side. "Star! What are you-"

She held her wand out in front of her and spoke with anger at the world around. " ** _Cataclysmic Total Extinction Death Blast."_** Her wand hummed with energy and Marco stepped back, his blades drawn up defensively. "What kind of attack is that? This isn't the plan," he warned quietly. But there was no answer. The hum grew louder and without warning, a shimmering orb of green light trailed by sparks of electricity reaching for the ground shot out towards Marco.

In the blink of an eye, he brought up both blades to form an x and caught the orb of power, fighting to keep it at bay as it arced energy through them. He was pushed back slowly as Star strolled casually around him. " ** _You know I never got to use this spell that day. You stopped me. But not this time, boy."_** Marco struggled to fight the raging power against him as he shakily glanced at his lover. "Star, this isn't you! It's Toffee! He's inside your wand!"

 ** _"Yes, I am. But only long enough to make sure you don't pester me any longer than you plan to. This is goodbye, Marco Diaz of Earth. It's been a pleasure."_** Star exhaled as her flames grew larger before she aimed her wand at him. Marco grit his teeth and shot a glance at the armies watching. He closed his eyes and gripped his blades as Star shot a green blast of energy right for his side.

"I really, really hate that lizard," he muttered. He turned his left blade to carry the weight and threw his right scissor at Stars feet. She stared in awe at it and sunk through the fresh portal in the ground as Marco caught the blast with his right side. He screamed in pain and with one final push of firey intent, he roared in anger as the ball was propelled backward between the armies. It ripped through the air and soared into the distance as Marco clutched his wounded side. He bit back the pain in his body as adrenaline pushed him past his limits.

He ran to collect his second scissor and just as he gripped its hilt, a blinding green light lit up the hills around him. He faced the massive shockwave that was roaring towards the battlefield and grit his teeth. "This is going to hurt, a lot," he seethed. His armor danced with sapphire flames as his scissors glowed with anticipation. Marco took off in a sprint towards the fireball and readied himself to strike.

As the soldiers on either side of the hills began moving away from their inevitable doom, Marco blasted himself into the air and inhaled a slow, deep breath. " ** _I raise my blades to answer your call, and to end this fight, once and for all."_** He brought down both blades hard to form two massive arcs of flaming force that roared towards their target. His arms, for the first time, burned all the way up as his fire drained down them and through his blades. There was a split second of silence, where the only sound in the world was the wind whipping around him.

Like two windborne waves, his strikes found their mark against the approaching devastation. Rather than slice through it, the green flood of destruction was pushed back into itself. As a vacuum of wind pulled it backward, Marco cut a portal and fell through, drained of his strength. He rocketed out of his portal back to the center of the battlefield and tumbled over the ruts of dirt and charred grass. As he came to a stop, he watched the green ball of fire slowly collapse in on itself and burst like a bubble, sending every ounce of force straight into the clouds above.

As the winds died down, Marco lay on his back, clutching his blades. "Okay, maybe this was a bad idea. I don't want to be a god anymore," he groaned. His side still ached with pain but the rest of his body would not be ignored. As he slowly rose to his feet, he felt every hit take its toll on him. " ** _You did good, boy. But I can do this all day,"_** a voice chided.

Marco turned to see Star, no longer ablaze with power, but still very angry. Her eyes were now emerald green, and her wand was pointed right for Marco. **_"I'm anything but a savage, so I'll let you decide how you wish to die."_** He leaned on his left leg and dropped his blades, staring at her. "Star, you dont need to do this. Fight him. You did it last time."

At his words, tufts of angry green fire formed around her eyes, as her expression turned to a glare. "I mean. Forget about last time. I know you can do it this time. You're stronger than him. You're stronger than me. Please." Marco held his hands up gently and took a step towards her, but she blasted the ground at his feet to keep him at bay. **_"You're out of time, my boy. Sorry to be so cliché about it, but its been nice knowing you."_**

Her wand began to charge with green energy as he took a step closer. It sizzled around the edges and the half star at the center glowed bright green in an all too familiar way. She grinned wickedly with a blank stare, but just before she could fire, Marco spoke with a hushed voice only she could hear.

" _It was no secret, the way that we feel._

 _A love that's so pure, a love that's so real."_

Her wand slowly lost its hum as the billowing green fire began to quiet. Stars cold glare began to shift to a longing gaze as her eyes never left Marco. The wand glowed brighter in pulses and hummed loudly as if to protest, but Star remained silent.

" _I showed you my world, and it felt like a sign._

 _But I acted too slow, and I ran out of tiime."_

Star lowered the wand and glared at the man before her as the green light flickered for just a moment. **_"Have you really taken to singing your way out of this. Truly. Pathetic."_**

 _"And now we'll be, just friends. We will be, just friends_. _And all we'll be, is just friends._ "

 _ **"Really that's en** ough! **Im** ending this **now!"**_ Star raised her wand but found no power in it. Its hum was lost and the green energy that swirled around it dissipated entirely.

 _"I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't have a clue._

 _So you went out and got busy, And found somebody new._

 _But now we'll be, just friends. We will be...something more than friends..."_

As she drew a shaky breath, all the fire died down completely, and her eyes returned to normal. _**"Dont y** ou da **re** hurt **Marco."**_ He stared at her in shock as she dropped to her knees and clutched the grass beneath her. With one final burst of green flames, she breathed a slow breath and eyed him. "Told ya I'd win."

Marco sighed and allowed gravity to take control of him. His right side was battered and broken and he slumped to the ground beside the warrior princess. She breathed hard for a moment as Marco grabber her hand. "I was hoping you were in there. I didn't know if you'd be able to hear me." She pulled him into a tight hug and nearly squeezed the life out of him. "Dont you EVER tell me we're just friends again. And next time you almost win a fight, I'll finish the job."

Marco smiled warmly and hugged her back. "Thank you, Star. And really, I'm so sorry." A hot wind blew through the hills to remind them that there was still a war around them and that a near nuclear detonation had just been averted. "It's okay, Marco. Let's just end this war so we can go home. I think I've had enough alone time for a while."

He pulled back and looked at her with curiosity, through a newly forming black eye of course. "Are you sure? What about Grenor and our jobs here?" She only smiled and ruffled his dusty hair. "They'll be here if we want to come back. But we...we have some other business first. And we need to figure out some stuff." Her expression turned cold and she helped Marco to his feet, both of them facing the armies watching with intent.

It was Star who spoke first, raising her wand in the air as Marco held a blade high above his head. Both of them igniting their weapons with cold blue blazes. " ** _THIS IS THE END OF YOUR WAR AND YOUR STUPID DIFFERENCES_!**" "THERE IS NO CLEAR VICTOR, AS THE ONLY THING REMAININGWILL BE A SCORCHED LAND AND A DYING KINGDOM!" The soldiers began to shift nervously as generals and warriors alike murmured amongst each other of the unexpected outcome. But the beings before them continued.

" ** _YOU WILL CEASE THIS NEVER ENDING VIOLENCE AT ONCE! AND YOU WILL WORK AS ONE, LIKE US, TO REBUILD!"_** Marco held Stars hand and drove his raised blade into the ground. A pulse of movement radiated out in every direction like a ripple, rolling over the hills under every soldier. "AND IF YOU DON'T? WE WILL RETURN! ONLY NEXT TIME; UNITED AGAINST YOU ALL!"

The ground beneath them cracked with heat, but before it could swell, Marco withdrew his blade and held it at his side. Star looked at him nervously and leaned closer. " _Are you sure about this?"_ she whispered. "We don't want to make them hate us." Marco looked expectantly at the now silent crowd and shrugged. "Only one way to find out. C'mon, we need to find John and get out of here."

She nodded as he cut a portal for them to step through, landing them near the Vintal army camp. Soldiers could be seen in the distance running towards the battlefield followed by a group of officers. Star took an unsteady look around at the camp before noticing Marco was limping beside her. "Marco! Your leg...w-was that...me?" she asked, worried that the injuries her friend had sustained were due to her lack of control. "Yeah. But no," he breathed. "It wasn't you. Toffee took control like he did to Ludo. Do you remember?"

The two slowly made their way towards the camp, careful not to be seen, as they managed to flag down John near their designated meeting place. "No. I dont remember that. Or this. It's like a gap in my memory." She eyed John as he approached, clearly pleased with himself in some way before his expression turned to one of shock. "You guys definitely went too far. But, it worked. The leaders of both armies have agreed to meet to discuss the terms of a treaty. After seeing your spectacle, and an explosion of volcanic proportions, they've decided that they can't risk...well. Pissing you off."

Star breathed a sigh of relief and held Marco close. His right side was charred and bleeding, and his right leg was torn up. She felt waves of guilt for taking it too far, but she was happy that he was safe. "That's good," Star cut in. "As long as they aren't fighting each other, we've done our job. But, I need to get Marco home, for a lot of reasons."

John seemed surprised by this but nodded, sure that they knew what they were doing. The boy looked like hed been pulverized, blown up, and shredded. "I'll tell my father what happened here today. No doubt everyone else in Vintal will be happy to hear about this." Star smiled at the idea of earning more rep here, but knew that because of what they had done, and said, there would always be a bit of fear behind their names. Things wouldn't be the same for a long time. And speaking of time.

"Well," Marco began. "While we may be gone for a while; thanks to a lot of, problems back home, we won't take as long to return. Time in your dimension now runs parallel with ours." He didn't mention that it only did that when they weren't here, simply because it wasn't pertinent information. In truth, Marco felt uneasy about when exactly they would return, given that so much needed to be fixed back home first. But he took solace in that it wouldn't take as long this time around.

John smiled and shook Marcos hand before taking a soft look at Star. "Thank you, both of you, for what you continue to do for us. Words cannot express my gratitude. When I first found you in camp, I had no idea what I would witness of you. But I'm glad I could be here to help." Star looked around and smiled. "Thank you. We hope things go well for Vintal and Dewjah. Take care of Grenor for us, and be safe ya knucklehead."

John began making his way back to camp as Star took out the pair of scissors from Marcos belt. "How many times do I have to carry you back home?" she asked mockingly. Marco only smiled and kissed her cheek before speaking. "It's like St Olgas all over again. But I'm glad you're safe."

She cut open a portal and helped him to stand on his own, though shakily at first. "I wish I could say the same for you. You're really hurt Marco." Both of them stepped through the Portal and were deposited in Stars bedroom a little after dark. The rest of the house was quiet and asleep, save for a very wise, and very smug voice.

"How was your little outing to vacation land?" Glossaryk asked. Star glared at him and gestured to Marcos battered, younger body, and then her own rather trashed suit of armor. "How do ya think it went?" She spat. He floated over to Marco and assessed his wounds. "Oh my. These aren't just regular wounds; these are-" He slowly turned to face Star with a rarely used nervous expression. "Did you do this, Star?"

She nodded and set her wand down on the nightstand. "It was an accident. We stopped a war but-" She tried to finish, but Marco cut in. "But it wasn't your fault. Toffee took control." He turned to face Glossaryk with an expression demanding focus. "This didn't happen last time. Why?" Glossaryk looked gravely at the wand before turning his attention to Marco directly. He hovered just in front of the boy and shook his head. "We may have altered too much. Vartek went back to kill Star, and we thought sending you back as well would avert a crisis. But we may have only caused another."

Marco furrowed his brow and stared at the educator before him, unsure of whether or not he wanted an answer to his next question. "What's that mean? What's going to change?" Glossaryk shook his head and eyed both teens with worry. "Everything, my boy. Things are different. Things that shouldn't be."

Marco sat beside Star on the edge of her bed and took off his battered armor. "Then we need to be careful. There's no telling what either of those monsters might do." Star shook her head and glanced at Glossaryk. "What should we do?" He smiled smugly and began floating down to the open spellbook on the floor. "I'd suggest doing what you two usually do. Don't damage the course of events any more than you have to, and be alert."

He sunk down into the book, allowing it to close around him, as Marco laid back on Stars bed. "Well, business as usual then. So long as I can have nurse Star help me with my side like after St. O's." She punched his arm drawing a sharp wince from her boyfriend. "You wish, lover boy. C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up."

 _To be continued in: What You Once Were_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Hey yall, sorry for those of you who didn't enjoy the Vintal arc, but happy to say that I will be continuing regular episode storylines again since things are. *ahem* ...Heating up! :D_

 _Yeah, I didn't think it was that funny either. Anywho, enjoy your day and leave a review with your thoughts or suggestions! Have a good one! And yes, for those asking: I do read my chapters before releasing them. BUH BYYYEEE!!!!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	27. What You Once Were

S

"Do you think she'll be here?" Marco asked quietly. Star shrugged and glanced around the corner once more. There was still no sign of the woman they were searching for, but they had waited this long, so it was best to keep at it. The two sat against the wall near the alley and waited as Star began fiddling with her wand. "She was here last time, so there's a good chance she'll come for the donuts again." She whispered.

They were in a quieter area of echo creek, waiting for a powerful Mewnian warrior to make her entrance. After waiting for nearly two hours with their eyes glued to the dumpster, there was still no sign of her. "I told you we should have just come when they throw out the old donuts. That's when she comes out of the dumpster." Marco grumbled. Star frowned and took another glance at the waste bins down the alley. "I just want to see how she got there. Last time, she used a dumpster as a portal or something and I want to know if that's even possible."

Marco shrugged and laid his head back and stared at the sky. "What if Mina can't be reasoned with, Star? You know she's totally bonkers." She shook her head and glared at him. There was a slight annoyance in her expression, but she also seemed to genuinely care for Marcos opinion. "She might be a little, off. Yeah. But if I can find out what happened to her, or help her get better, she won't cause so much trouble later. It's worth a shot, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I just hate dealing with her." Star smiled and was about to speak when the sound of an old metal door being opened echoed down the alley. Both teens hurried to look around the corner to see a larger man in red pants and a donut shop uniform step out. Pete whistled a friendly tune as he carried a large trash bag full of old donuts to the dumpsters, only to stop in front of them and look around.

"That's weird, usually those two kids are hanging around. Hopefully, they're not in a jam." He chucked the bag into the dumpster and proceeded to make his way back inside. Both Marco and Star crept down the alley and hid behind one of the dumpsters and watched. As if on a silent cue, a woman in a tattered green dress burst out of the other with the donuts in tote. She had a warrior helmet on her head sat between two buns of purple hair, holding knee length pigtails. She wore a spiked boot on her left leg, was barefoot on the other, and clambered wildly to observe and study her prizes.

Star stepped out slowly and approached the one and only, Mina Loveberry. "Heyyy...Mina! How are you? Not ready to destroy everything and take over the world right?" Marco jabbed Stars arm and shook his head as Mina continued to inspect every donut. "Mina. My name is Marco Diaz. Do you know where you are?" She waved to both of them and began eating one of the donuts centers first. "Well gaduh, Barco, Im clearly on Earth! Doctors orders of course!"

Star held Mina's shoulder and knelt down. "Mina, we need to talk to you about why you're here. Are you okay?" Mina rolled backward down the alley and picked up a handful of donuts, rubbing them against each other. "Im chip as a tipper missy! Im on vacation here and Im studying the human being in its natural habitat!"

Star stepped closer and held out her wand. "Mina, Im Princess Star Butterfly. I just want to know why one of my mom's soldiers is the only nonroyal Mewman to come to this planet. And why you're acting this way." Mina stopped for a moment and stared at her. She was about to say something but held up two donuts over her eyes and waddled towards the dumpsters.

"Ya caught me, yer majesty! But I told ya everythin' already! But what's your reason for being here? Are you on vacation too?" Star sighed and put her wand away. "No, Im here to train my magic skills. I sorta broke the kingdom when I got my wand" There was a short pause before Mina jumped up and dusted off her dress and stood proudly before the two. "Well, you and your friend Barco in luck your royal missy! I'm quite the expert on magical training myself!" To prove her point, Mina threw a small fireball at a dumpster, causing it to immediately catch fire and explode.

Star looked worriedly to Marco, but he simply groaned and walked towards it. "Just keep an eye on her and play along or something. Ill handle the damages." He ran into the donut store and came out with a fire extinguisher. Star sighed and grabbed Mina's hand. "How about we go to the park and train?" Mina locked eyes with the princess of Mewni and for a moment, her ditsy nature wavered to give way to an intelligent stare. "That sounds like an excellent idea! The park provides plenty of space for more stringent trainin'!" She rushed forward but Star held her back. "No, no magic. We can go over basic combat, and you can tell me about how you got here okay?"

"Hmm. I suppose the basics would be a good start for an inexperienced warrior. I shall go easy at first so you can grasp the difficult concept." Star let a small gruff sigh escape her lips as she walked beside Mina to the park. She remembered how they had once destroyed it and terrorized the mud pits, but struggled with the smaller details of their escapade. Keeping the people around her safe was a top priority, but helping Mina was a close second.

The two made their way to a small clearing by the mud pits as Mina took a fighting stance and eyed Star. "Now, trainee, the key to winning any battle is by knowing your opponent." Mina took in a slow breath and eyed Star with intent, allowing only a few choice movements of investigation on her part. Star stood uncomfortably and stared back at her, wondering what strange things were going on in her old idols head. After a brief moment, Mina relaxed her fighting stance and spoke.

"I can see just by observing you, you are of royal blood." Star groaned and smacked her hand to her head in annoyance. She knew that Mina was a little out there, but this was beyond ridiculous. She took a step closer to Mina and was about to hurl a sarcastic comment when Mina continued.

"-Or so you believe. You are far more mature than others would perceive, and you have a plethora of combat experience in an environment not known to me. You've slain foes big and small, yet you carry the fear of failure wherever you go. It will be your undoing, trainee."

Mina punctuated those words by taking a seat in the freshly cut grass and plucking blades of it out one by one. Star had since stopped dead in her tracks and now stood rigidly, staring at her so-called teacher. She took a moment to process those words before taking a deep breath. "Mina, how do you know all that?"

"Oh, I have been far and around, trainee. I've seen it all. But now Im seeing Earth. On doctors orders of course!"

With that, she stood sharply and eyed down a hot dog stand just down the hill before crouching low to the ground. "I've spotted some sort of ritual the humans are partaking in to obtain food. We will now move in, and take them by surprise!" Mina began sneaking forward but Star grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Mina, they're paying for food. You dont have to take anyone by surprise." Star spoke with a growing tone of annoyance for her former idol. As she let out a gruff sigh, she noticed Marco making his way over to her. "Hey, Marco. Did you take care of that dumpster fire?"

"Yeah. Hows trying to help Mina going?" he asked. Star bit her lip and tried to avoid eye contact as she began kicking around tufts of grass. "Well, I didn't exactly get a lot out of her. She's just, gone, up there Marco. But she guessed things about me that almost nobody could know." Marco held his chin and thought about that for a moment. "Maybe she's just acting dumb?"

Star shook her head before rubbing her temples. In truth, dealing with Mina, even for a short time, was a drain in it of itself. "I doubt it. It's more like she has moments of thought but then it just... 'phew'. Ya know?"

Marco nodded and slowly took a look around, letting his eyes widen before turning back to Star. "Uh, where did she go?" Star whirled around, throwing her gaze at anything resembling purple in the distance, but found nothing. "I don't know! She was just here!" She ran around frantically while seemingly scanning every degree around her as Marco strolled over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Star, we'll find her. She can't have gotten very far. Maybe she went to the top of the hill from last time." She maintained a worried look but slowly nodded. The air at the park was calming and peaceful, which was a stark opposite to the crazed mewnian warrior they were searching for. The two made their way around the muds pits, continually searching for Mina, as Marco spoke softly.

"Im sorry she turned out to be this way again, Star. I know its hard seeing someone you look up to turn out to be completely different." Star smiled gently at him as they walked along the sun-baked sidewalk and patted his back. "It's okay. I know what to expect this time and I'm more excited to help her out than to idolizer her, you know?"

Marco nodded and scanned around the playground to his left. "Hopefully we can keep her from destroying things this time. Like your party for the monsters," he noted. Star chuckled at was about to speak when a woman's scream sounded from just over the hill next to them. Both teens nodded in affirmation and took off running towards the disturbance.

When they crested over the hill, they surveyed the lush green field and simultaneously laid eyes on Mina. She was standing in the middle of a group of people, all tied up and looking quite horrified. She turned and smiled at Star and Marco before waving to them with grandeur.

"Lesson two, Trainee! Always be one step ahead of your enemy. If you want to take over a species, you have to first take them, by surprise!" She tightened the ropes on an elderly man's bindings before observing her handiwork.

Marco and Star skid to a stop several yards away, before Star stepped closer to Mina. "Marco, help them. I'll keep her busy." He nodded and took slow steps to the side as Star continued her advance. "Mina, why do you keep doing this? These people are innocent and you're scaring them. The world doesn't need conquering!"

Mina shook her head and jumped closer to Star, causing her to flinch instinctively. "Trainee, these humans can't be trusted with their own fate! They need a ruler, strong and powerful. And I'M looking at royalty in need of a kingdom! Help me take over this dump!"

Star glared at her and gripped her wand precautiously. There was a dangerous unease to Mina's voice, like she would snap at any second. If she hadn't already. Marco had made his way to the civilians and began untying them as Star spoke to keep her 'Teacher' distracted. "They dont need a ruler, Mina. They're doing just fine. I dont know what happened to you, but... attacking innocent people makes you just as bad as the monsters you fight!"

Mina let her wavering smile drop to a serious and annoyed expression. The calm and sunny air of the day slowly began to change to a dark and seemingly colder atmosphere, radiating from her. "A lot happened to me, Trainee. But I am no Monster. They are vile and heinous creatures that deserve no mercy and are owed only the burning impact of my fury! I can keep these humans safe from that, so why wouldn't I?"

With each passing word, the sky grew darker until it seemed to be sunset during the middle of the day. Mina slowly began floating off of the ground as the wind picked up, whipping Stars hair around and shaking trees to their roots. Star squinted through it all and watched as Minas form changed from a frail, skinny woman, to a hulking, muscular warrior. Hot purple fire radiated from her burly body and her eyed turned glowing white as she spoke in a voice much deeper than her own.

"What makes you think these humans are innocent anyway? They NEED someone to rule over them! And I will keep them safe from monsters, just as I do for Mewni!" She breathed a deep breath and turned to face Marco, now standing alone where her captors once sat. He had both blades at the ready and stood in his usual battle stance as he looked at Star. "Where are the prisoners?!" Star looked at Marco and shook her head before taking a step towards Mina.

"Mina, please, let me help you. You're confused and you need to see a... helpful person. Just calm down. We're here for you." The wind had slowed a bit but the dark clouds above were just as thick as before. Mina grit her teeth as she stared at Marco, then turned her attention to Star.

"I don't need help. Im going to show you just what it means to be a Mewman. I won't rest until every monster out there is destroyed and these humans are safe!" There was a short moment of silence before Star put her wand away and spoke just above the wind. "We don't need you to protect us from enemies that dont exist. It's time to rest, Mina. You've done your job and its time to come home." Star took a wary step towards her, reaching out with one hand, but Mina frowned and shook her head in disdain.

"It IS time to come home. Lesson three, Trainee: Never. Let your guard down." Marco took his chance and made a dive for Mina. He brought one blade back and was prepared to cut a portal behind her when she abruptly spun about. A massive arm swung outwards and clotheslined him to the ground. Mina stood above him and wagged a finger. "You've got a lot of practicing to do, Flame giver. Keep her highness safe while I fight the forces of evil on the home front!"

Star rushed Mina from behind and launched a narwhal blast right for her back. But it too was easily deflected as Mina held a hand up and swatted it aside. "No! Stop her!" Star yelled above the wind. But it was too late. Mina roared through the air leaving a small trail of fire as she flew across the park. Star ran after her as fast as she could, only to see the massive hulking warrior zoom straight into the old dumpster just outside the park. With one flash of searing heat, she disappeared.

Marco caught up to Star, only for the two to stop at the entrance of the park, watching the now silent dumpster helplessly. For the second time, they had let Mina escape to who knows where to do who knows what. Star let out a groan of defeat and flopped down onto the grass, closing her eyes against the returning sun. Marco sat beside her and spoke calmly as he put his scissors away. "It's okay. We did our best but, maybe we aren't meant to help her. Maybe shes beyond help, Star."

She shook her head and glared at the sky as if it was its fault for letting Mina escape. "But we HAD her. We could have ended her crazy train right here. I couldn't help her and people are going to get hurt." Marco helped her up and hugged her softly. "It's not your fault, Star," he said quietly. "Sometimes there's only so much we can do for people. We just need to be ready for when she shows her face again."

Star said nothing and kept her eyes locked on the alley behind the donut store. Marco let his smile waver but he pressed on. "I know you try to help everyone you meet, but you did your best. Just dont give up, and dont stop being you. Now cmon. We should probably get out of here before someone calls the police."

She smiled slightly and hugged Marco again, this time with the force he had grown used to. "Thanks, Marco. For helping me out today." He smiled as the two began making their way out of the park, the sun now at its full glow and the wind as calm as ever. "You know I've always got your back, Star. You're my best friend." She grabbed his hand and smiled. "Well, _Boyfriend'_ we should head over to that restaurant that thows out their bread. I remember those baguettes being amaaaazing. If we hurry, we only have to wait two hours for them to be thrown out!"

Star beamed at him and took off running down the street as he bolted past her in a dead sprint "Well hurry up then! I bet I can eat more of them than you!" "Over my dead body!"

As the two ran down the street, a now normal sized Mewnian warrior watched them from the rooftops and smiled. She held a small donut in her hand and chomped down on it as she turned and began walking away. "Lesson four, Trainee: Never forget what you're fighting for. And who stands in your way."

 _To be continued in: A Good Mother_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Howdy, everyone. Sorry for the hiatus and also that this chapters a little bit fast paced. I had to introduce Mina's character but there really wasnt a lot of inspiration for this one, and Mina doesn't have much of anything going for her besides being crazy and battle hungry. And almost nothing is known about her, so its a bit difficult to keep it canon lol. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this intermission chapter and I look forward to seeing you next time! Buh BYYYEEEE_

 _Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	28. A Good Mother

**M**

"Ha ha! Six! That puts me four spaces ahead, AND I get to take...THE STAAAIIIRS!" Marco exclaimed. He ran forward over five multicolored squares and bolted up a short flight of purple stairs to the next highest level pathway. "And that, my dear, is how winners do it. Take some notes, Star." He punctuated this with a quick dance to further rub his accelerated journey in. Star, standing a level below him on another multicolored square, simply shook her head in annoyance.

"Sorry, Marco, but I dont take notes when I'm studying, a loosah. I have plenty of knowledge on my own winning streaks, thank you," she quipped. A massive die fell from the sky and boomed mere feet from where she stood. It continued to topple thunderously for a few more seconds before coming to a stop with a solid four on top. "Case in point Marco," Star chided with a smug demeanor practically radiating from her face. She began hopping from square to square, counting her steps alloud for her boyfriend as she continued.

"A-one, a-two, a-three, a-f-f-f-foooouuuuurrr!" She held her pose mid-hop as she stared, salivating at the next, fifth space in front of her. A purple square, bearing a pleasant yellow star on it, with the beginning of a wild slide overhanging on the side of the pathway. She looked around coyly before slowly beginning to move towards the next space. "Ah ah ah, Star. You know the rules. You have to stop at four," Marco said matter-of-factly.

Star eyed him with dark mischieve before standing firm and gesturing towards the space. "Well, maybe I wanna go five spaces. Those slides are calling my name, and you know Star Butterfly always answers!" A massive hand loomed above her, eliciting a high five from the now smug Star. The real Star nodded and gestured to the two inch tall miniature on the game board. "Uh-huh. Das right, Diaz. 'Lil Star knows how we roll."

The mini-Marco shook his head as the real Marco mirrored him almost exactly. He pointed to the massive die and wore a disapproving face. "How do you roll again, Star? 'Cuz it looks like you rolled less than me." The two miniatures, and the originals, eyed each other with glaring intent before both sets of teens broke out into laughter.

"Oh Marco, you're just jealous because I won the last two games."

"I have no Idea how, considering you keep taking the slides to the bottom when we're trying to get to the top."

Star snickered at him before tossing a die into the air. It fell rather anticlimactically to the board from their perspective, but Mini-Marco had to dive to the side to avoid being crushed. "Hey! Careful where you toss that thing!" He shouted. 'Lil-Star giggled and stepped onto the slide square, eying him with daring intent. He stood up and stared right back as he spoke. "You know you can't roll twice to go down the slide, Star."

She let her playful demeanor falter for a moment as her smile slowly changed to a questioning frown.

"WITHOUT ME!" Mini-Marco shouted. He barrelled down the short flight of stairs as Stars smile nearly edged off the sides of her face. "Adda boy, MM. Show her how it's done!" Marco roared, pumping his fists in the air. 'Lil-Star shrieked in excitement, jumping up and down in quick bursts as her Marco somersaulted over the edge and down the slide.

With a massive grin plastered on her face, she blasted a diving board onto the space next to her in a cloud of pink glitter. After climbing to the top, she jumped hard from the end and sailed through the air and down the slide after her Micro-boyfriend.

Star conjured up two microphones and handed one to Marco, imitating what she thought was one of those announcers from a horse race. "Aaaaaaaaaand they're off! Ladies and gentlemen its gonna be a close call! Mini-Marco is leading this race with serious style points!"

Marco joined in with his own 20's radio voice while he scooched closer to Star. "Ho boy ladies and gents, I dont know about this! 'Lil-Star is approaching fast with tremendous speed! That boost was well worth the lost time! Its anyone's race here!"

'Lil-Star zoomed down the slide, fast approaching the red blip further down. She grinned wickedly as he turned back to gloat, only to witness her roaring closer with incredible speed. "You think you can catch up to...Señior Rapido?! Not a chance, Miss Tuffet!" He tucked his arms and legs in, reducing the amount of friction caused by his body, allowing him to pick up speed as the slide careened left and right in wicked loops. She squinted at him and mimicked his movements as the larger versions of themselves cheered madly for their respective miniature.

"She's gaining on him!" Star cheered. "Twenty feet! Ten feet! Two feet!"

'Lil-Star reached out and grabbed Mini-Marcos legs, pulling herself up to horizontal eye level with him as the slide loop-de-looped over a lower edge of the towering board game. He beamed at her and squeezed the two of them together as the slide took a steep left into a massive spiral. "Ha ha! You've fallen right into my trap, Butterfly! Now, the best you'll get out of me is a tie!"

"That's alright-WOAH!!" She yelled, just above a shout as the slide shot them into the air only to land on another careening segment. "I'll take a tie for a Micro-Hug from mah boyfriend any day!"

She kissed his nose, albeit with some difficulty, as the slide sloped down to a large bowl full of marshmallows. The two shot down the slide like a bobsled team and crashed into a massive pile of fluffy sugar confectionaries made for this one exact purpose.

Both larger teens roared with excitement at the amazing finale to the race of ages. "It's a tie! Ladies and gentlemen show our contestants what they've won!" Marco shouted, mocking a tv hosts accent perfectly.

Star fished the two hugging miniatures out of the marshmallow bowl and placed them in an aquarium filled with sand, warm water, a miniaturized replica of a beach house, and plenty of palm trees to boot. She gestured at the tank and beamed wildly with gleaming eyes. "They've won an all expense paid trip to Micro-Sonesta beach resort!"

The two minis frantically began jumping up and down before hurridly running off to explore the meticulously made beach house, leaving Star and Marco laughing hysterically at the transition from board game to game show. Marco wiped a tear from his eye as Star rolled around on the floor maniacally.

Although she did seem significantly crazier at that moment, he took a moment to dwell on just how perfect she was. How she turned any situation into a fun-filled adventure, how she always had time to enjoy with him, and of course, how she saw past his insecurities and brought out the best of him. She was always there for him when things got rough, and she knew how to have all the fun in the world when they needed it.

Star laid flat on her back and was about to suggest giving the small pair some peace and quiet, when Marco leaned over her and kissed her softly on the lips. He cradled her cheek and pressed his forehead to hers as she looked up at him with starstruck eyes.

"Hey Star?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got something on your nose."

She crossed her eyes and stared at her small button nose curiously, only to find nothing there. Before she could comment, however, Marco booped it softly with his and kissed her again, this time a bit more deeply.

When he pulled back, she smiled up at him and poked his cheek, never losing eye contact. "I think I got it...Señior Rapido."

"That's never going away is it?" He asked in a mock glum voice. She beamed a smile at him and sat upright, poofing each of their upper lips with long and luxurious handlebar moostaches. Eying him with enticing confidence as she stroked hers, she spoke in a deeper, Hispanic voice. "Noo, not any time soon _mi amigo_."

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

Just then, a pair of dark dimensional scissors cut a deep green portal through the air. Star and Marco both sat quietly, each too shocked to move as a large, muscular frog humanoid stepped through. He wore a dark green tunic, and quite contrasting to his brooding look, was pushing a baby stroller.

"Star, Karate boy, I- Oh. You are not the two I am looking for. Where can I find the Butterfly girl and the Karate boy?"

Star and Marco exchanged glances and nodded in silent affirmation before the two stood quickly and began eying Buffrog. "I am Señorita Estrella," Star began while excessively stroking her mustache and doing her best to impersonate a Mexican saloon girl she had seen in a movie. "I do not know who this 'Star' you speak of is, but I may be of assistance if you need it."

Marco too began stroking his massive handlebar of hair as he squinted at seemingly nothing and spoke the way he does when he impersonates his father. "Ah, jes mi amigo. You can count on us if you need assistance, my large mucousy friend."

Buffrog grew increasingly distressed by the two strangers in front of him, wearing Star and Marcos clothes, in Star and Marcos house. But he swallowed his discomfort and looked around. "Perhaps they are in another house that looks similar to this one. I will be going now. Do svidanya"

Just before he could turn to leave, however, Star noticed the carriage full of wide-eyed tadpole eggs staring at the room around them. She inhaled sharply and ripped the adhesive 'stache from her face before flinging her arms out in front of her at them.

" _ **BABIES!!!!!!"**_

Buffrog did a double take at her, amazed how she could seamlessly replace the mustached woman he had just seen. "Star? How did you get here so quickly? Where did that other girl go?" Marco peeled off his mustache as well and deadpanned at Buffrog.

"Dude, it's just us."

Karate boy! Youre here too?! What is happening?!"

_~_

Star sat aweing and cooing at the cluster of tadpoles that filled the baby stroller, while Marco pawed through the detailed binder of how to care for tadpoles. Every now and again he'd nod affirmatively and stroke his chin with a simple 'Mhmm'. After Buffrog completed a very secretive phone call about his activities for the day, he walked back into the foyer of Stars bedroom and eyed the two.

"Well, I am trusting that you two will take care of babies. I shall be back by six, so please do not being rowdy with them, and take good care." Buffrog stared at the two teens, waiting for a response. Marco nodded once more while staring at the binder, as Star simply continued being herself. Buffrog sighed and cut himself portal before disappearing inside.

Marco looked up from the binder and looked around before directing his gaze at Star. She looked up and locked eyes with him before nodding in more silent agreement.

"Okay, babies!" Marco shouted as he slammed the binder shut and jumped up from the couch. "Are you ready for the amazing experience of Casa De Diaz?!" The tadpoles merely stared back at him without a word, given that they couldn't talk, but their eyes spoke volumes of their full and undivided attention. "Right, still babies. I guess we can move on."

"Movie time?" Star chided excitedly. Marco nodded as he began placing the babies in the proper way they preferred to rest, while Star began selecting a G rated Movie.

"Indianapolis Jones?"

"No that ones a bit too wild for them."

"How about 'The Gigantic'?"

"Nah that one's too sad. And graphic."

"An Insects Life?"

Marco held his chin for a moment before nodding. "Perfect. Dinsey movies are always kid-friendly." Star thought about that for a moment and just as she was about to speak, Marco looked up with sudden realization. "Except for Mambi!" he shouted. Marco wiped a single tear from his eye as Star stepped forward to hug him. "Shshshshshhh its alright Marco. He got a girlfriend and toootally kicked that hunters boootaaay!"

"I dont really remember that last part.." "Yeah, but I like to think that's where it would have gone. _No one messes with Mambi."_ The two held a sharp grimace and eyed the floor before Marco snickered quietly. Star followed suit and the two broke out into hysterics as the movie about ants began playing.

Much to their surprise, the babies stayed awake for almost an hour before drifting off into a nap. Star cooed at the adorable sight before Marco nudged her and pointed to the time. The two left the movie to play for the tadpoles as a sort of white noise, while they snuck off to prepare lunch. Marco stepped into the kitchen and placed the binder on the table while Star collected and prepared the loaned bottles.

"Okay, so," Star began, trying hard to recollect. " Last time, I think we tried feeding them...cookies? And it backfired horribly?" Marco shook his head and tsked quietly. "You mean YOU tried feeding them CAKE. And yes, it made a huge mess. Buut, I think you were onto something." He pawed through the binder as Star strolled over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, lovingly whispering into his ear. "And how's that, Supernanny?

After looking over various recipes, Marco leaned back and enjoyed the warmth of Stars hug. " The food I made them did look pretty gross. And it smelled worse than it looked. Soo, maybe we can make them something with a bit more...us." Star released him and began gathering the basic necessities for the baby food as she spoke. "Like what? Flies and algae mixed with a bit of cupcake and applesauce?"

Marco held up a finger to retort her usual suggestions, but couldn't form the words. "That's...actually...a great idea? Oh god...what the heck does that mean?!" She stuck out her tongue and grinned slyly, jabbing at him with her looks alone. "Means that Star is one heck of a good mom. Maybe it'll come in handy for us in the future." Marco eyes widened at the insinuation as his and Stars cheeks both lit up a shade of pink. "Hah, I mean, ya know. If we uhm. Have to babysit again! Obviously!" She continued.

Marco chuckled and began mixing the frog components of the meal, stealing glances at Star every once in a while. "Well, miss Super-Duper-Nanny, here's hoping they like it." Star smiled curtly at him as she prepared cupcake batter magically and added a small amount to each of the bottles. "What can I say, no one can resist my cupcakes."

Marco stifled a laugh and tried to regain his composure. While mixing the four basic food groups (dare he dream) he stole a glance at Star and muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Star demanded, hamming up her expression of daring anger.

"Ooh, nothing. Just thinking about your...ahem...cupcakes." Marco stared back at her with an equally daring smirk before she flung a dollop of cupcake batter at his nose. He dropped his stare for a more puzzled and shocked expression as his eyes darted down, then back up, several times. While maintaining his steadfast stare, he reached up carefully with one finger and wiped his nose free of batter. After giving it a taste, he let a smile creep wider before grabbing a spoonful of algae and inching closer to Star.

"DONT YOU DARE!"

"OH HO HO IM DARIN! WHATCHYA GONNA DO?!"

"I WILL END YOU, DIAZ!"

"THEN THIS SHALL BE MY FINAL ATTEMPT AT PEACE!"

"NOOOOOOO! We need to feed the babies, Marco!"

He stopped for just a moment before placing the spoon back in the bowl. His eyes never left hers, as he continued preparing the tadpole lunch. Star breathed a shaky breath before giggling to herself. She missed this. She missed being carefree and happy. With Marco. Things had gotten so serious, and so dangerous for them. It was nice to have time to themselves to just enjoy each others company.

As Marco prepared the bottles and sealed their lids, she watched him carefully. He seemed different from only weeks ago. Besides his obvious physical differences in physique and a couple of scars, he seemed to have a new shine to his eyes. Like he truly wasnt worried about what horrible thing might happen next. For now, the two could just enjoy the little things, the quiet moments together, and of course, one another.

"Star? Did you hear me?" he asked, casually. She shook her head as if to clear the fog from around it before focusing on him. "No, sorry, what did you say?" Marco picked up the platter of bottles, now full of a green and pastel mix that was sure to please, and motioned towards the stairs. "I said we should get them their food. Buffrog should be home in about an hour."

"That was fast. What do you think he's doing?" Star asked as the two made their way back to the movie club. Marco thought about it for a moment, trying to remember. It wasn't like Buffrog had told them what he was up to, but he could infer it had something to do with spying. "I think he's probably just keeping an eye on Ludo. Which is fine by me. The less we have to worry about, the better."

The two made their way into Stars bedroom, which was now an active movie theatre, and set the tray down on the couch. Star booped each of the tadpoles awake as Marco placed each bottle tip gentle through the egg membranes. After a tense minute, the babies began eating with gusto, draining each bottle in a matter of minutes. Star beamed at their concoctions success as she picked up Katrina and oggled her cuteness.

"So what's next? More naps?"

"Well, the book says if they've napped prior to eating, then its playtime."

Star let loose an almost inaudible squeal as the eggs began jumping up and down, some knocking each other from the sofa. Marco tried to keep them at bay but he was no match for the sheer amount of babies rolling in every direction. "Star! I think we might have given them a bit too much sugar! Help me catch them before Buffrog gets back!" he yelled while trying to corner Dimitri.

Star nodded before gripping her wand and aiming it at the door. "Gingerbread House Lockdown!" she commanded, sending a lime green stream of magic that seemed to pour over the door and walls of her room. It spread like syrup over hot pancakes, leaving a solid armament of gingerbread plating and desert clad locks on every opening. After casually blowing her wand, she ran after Sergei, who began hopping madly up the stairs.

She bolted after him but unfortunately slipped on a small trail of swamp water. Skidding past Sergei, Star crashed into a towering pile of chests, mannequins, bean bag chairs, and weapons racks. All manner of mess toppled over the balcony, spreading out over the floor. She stood shakily and sprinted once more after the hyper tadpole in a high impact game of tag.

Marco grabbed Dimitri, but not before tripping over one of Stars many messes and nearly somersaulting over her bed. "Star! Why is your room so dirty? Dont you have a cleanup spell or something?" She stopped chasing Sergei and stared straight forward as if dumbfounded beyond words. Without answering, she slowly brought up her wand to eye level.

"Tidying up tidal wave!" she shouted, causing her wand to emit a wave of blue magic that enveloped the entire room. As it passed over everything, it cleanup up any mess, organized every one of Stars belongings and placed everyone in the room back on the couch. Marco and Star both sat with their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide open. A single poof of pink air that smelled like citrus dissipated from the center of the room as the tadpoles merely looked around in silent wonder.

As if on silent cue, a dark portal was cut through the air in front of them. "-finding him. Oh, hello Star, hello Karate boy." Buffrog said as he stepped through the portal.

"Its Marco."

"Yes yes is good name. I see you have taken care of babies for me. You have my gratitude!" Buffrog countered, pushing past Marcos statement. He stepped forward and knelt down in front of his children, smiling wide and patting the tops of their membranes. Star stood up and put her wand away silently before holding her hands behind her back. "Yup! They were THE best and we'd love to watch them any time!"

Buffrog cocked an eyebrow as he absentmindedly played with the tadpoles. "Oh really? Then is no problem to watch them tomorrow as well?" At this, Marco stood rather compulsively next to Star and began waving his hands in front of him. "Oh, nononono see we have this thing going on...tomorrow."

"Yeah super important. Can't miss it, big guy."

"Wish we could, but we just CAN NOT."

"It's like. suuuper serious and junk."

Buffrog smirked at them as was about to comment on their shifty nature when the tadpoles began shuddering. He watched them with wide eyes as one by one, they each sprouted a pair of froggy legs through the eggs barrier. Standing with great difficulty, the babies tried out their new legs by walking in small circles before noticing the large frog man kneeling in front of them. Slowly but surely, they each took tentative steps towards him and pressed up to his chest, as if giving him a hug. "Oh my goodness! My *sniff* my babies! They are walking!"

He wrapped his arms around them and pulled them all into a tight hug. Marco and Star stood smiling at the beautiful scene in front of them when everyone noticed that one tadpole was left on the couch.

Katrina, the youngest and smallest of them all, had not grown her legs yet. She sat staring at buffrog with wide, pleading eyes, as he stared back in slight shock. "Ohh...Katrina..." he whispered. Star reached out and put a hand on his shoulder as he leaned forward and picked up his youngest daughter. "Is okay, my sweet little angel. You are late bloomer, so not to worry!" he exclaimed as he hugged all of his children for dear life.

Just as he was about to begin his journey home, however, Katrina's egg began to shudder as well against his chest. He watched with eyes full of limitless excitement as two very muscular and fit legs spouted. Katrina flexed her newly formed legs and seemed to almost be smiling up at him. With fresh tears in his eyes, Buffrog almost couldn't form words. He turned and gave a quivering smile to the two babysitters, before laughing\sobbing out of pure joy.

Marco flashed him an uneasy smile and gave him a thumbs up as Star merely began jumping up and down, clapping madly. She patted Katrina's head as Buffrog stood shakily and bit his lip. "Thank you both! I am forever grateful to you for watching over my babies for me!" Marco gave him a full smile this time and shrugged. "Dont worry about it, buddy. Any time you need a pair of super awesome sitters, let us know."

After collecting his supplies, Buffrog nodded warmly at the two before cutting a portal in the air. It radiated with a smell of thick swampy air, but it also smelled almost like home. " _Do svidaniya_ , small friends. And be careful. I fear that many bad things are coming our way." Star and Marco exchanged glances before looking back to the elated father in front of them. On that note, he stepped through the portal, followed closely by the now walking tadpoles right behind him. The portal closed, leaving Star and Marco alone with a now pristine living space, and An Insects Life playing absently in the background.

The two flopped down on the couch, not really exhausted, but a little drained by all that had just transpired. From a very exciting game of tag to the magical moment of a tadpoles first steps, and finally to a foreboding warning from Buffrog. Marco laid his head back and sighed, ready to relax when a pair of arms wrapped around him. He looked down, surprised, to see Star resting soundly against his chest.

"Am I just a pillow to you?"

"Only when ah need one, _Señior Rapido_."

"So you always need a pillow then."

"Absotively."

"Star, is this really what we should be doing?"

Star opened her eyes, slightly surprised by the question, but easily understanding the meaning behind it. There were a lot of things going on, as Buffrog had brought back to their attention. And acting as if they knew nothing about it might not have been the best option.

She kissed his cheek and rested her head back against his chest as she breathed quiet words. "Are you not having fun?"

Marco looked up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes. In truth, he was having more fun than hed ever had in his life. But he also knew that there was a balance to their fun. To their adventures.

"Im having the time of my life, Star. But Im just scared is all."

"What else is *yawn*...new, Diaz?" Those words stung a little to hear, but he knew it was all in fun. He smiled down at her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I dont know, there's just a lot of things going on. Like some goddess saying we're supposed to get married, to Toffee corrupting you like the rock people in that crystal dimension. We dont even KNOW what Vartek is up to right now. He said something about delivering the wand, and then poof. Hes gone."

Star nodded absentmindedly as she cuddled closer to him on the couch. "Just focus on me for right now. I'm here for you, Marco. I always will be."

"Thanks, Star. But for the record, I totally won the last game."

Her eyes roared open as she stared blankly forward. "What," she asked. "Can you repeat that for me, Diaz? I couldn't understand you through all that losing you've been doing."

He leaned forward so his mouth was inches from her ear, speaking in a tone so hushed, only she could hear him. " _I said, I completely destroyed you last time. And you have no chance."_

Without a word, Star blasted the game board, and the two miniatures back onto the floor as she and Marco were both thrown unceremoniously next to it. He smiled, hoping to keep the fun alive and the problems to a minimum for the sake of his best friend, as he began shaking the dice.

"Get ready to lose, _Señiorita Estrella!"_

 _To be continued in: Game of Flags_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Hey all, so, a bit of an update from me._

 _1.) Sorry for leaving yall hanging but Im crazy busy lately with work being the way it is, and my family is a bit hectic right now. I explained the work portion of it in a review and the family biz is personal, but that's beside the point. Im gonna drop the whole schedule thing. Sorry, but its too much of a strain right now._

 _2). Let me know how you feel about any changes in writing style or characterization with our beautiful little couple here. If you think I've gotten something wrong or you just want to voice a concern, drop a review. Or if you just wanna say something about what you liked, same dif my dudes._

 _3.)New season of SVTFOE Confirmed to premier on March tenth for peeps in the united States! suoer excited. But that mid-season finale tho. Hoo boy. Its gonna hurt._

 _Anywho, sorry again, enjoy your day, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If not, well hey. Let me know and if you're not a guest, Ill reply as soon as I can!_

 _Buh Byyyeee!!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	29. Game Of Flags

There are few things that are able to fully resonate with a teenager to bring a state of euphoria. There are late-night pizza parties, or when that lady walking her puppy says "Go ahead, he loves the attention". Finding that dollar you forgot about in your jeans, and when your crush says yes to a movie date. But at the top of the list, one thing stands high above all else: The weekend.

Five straight days of school, homework, and getting up early take their toll. But having two careless days at the end of it all? Priceless. Everyone lives through those seething days of work and concentration, because their dreams come true when they can finally throw away the shackles and enjoy some RR how they like. Everyone, except Star.

Not to say that she didn't like weekends, or every day for that matter. But this one, in particular, would prove to be daunting in its own way.

She and Marco had been invited to attend the annual 'Butterfly X Johansen picnic'. A family reunion of sorts, with an exciting, reversed game of capture the flag to end the day. Or at least, it would be exciting, if she was allowed to participate. As she and Marco prepared for the picnic, Star reviewed foggy memories of the last time the two participated. A full day of order and etiquette, only to be denied entry in the family race.

It wasnt like that had stopped her last time, nor would it stop her this time, for that matter. The only difference in her feelings was that it was no longer about earning her place among the adults, but rather, it was about showing her mother that she deserved to be there.

Star was, mentally, of course, nineteen years old. She had lived through more than even many of the adults at the picnic had, and yet she would still be denied.

But that didn't matter. She was going to find her way into that race one way or another. And no one, not even her mother, was going to stop her.

As she combed her hair, straightening the knots out delicately, (something even her wand couldn't do) there was a knock at her door. Without turning around to acknowledge it, she called out in an impatient voice, "The door isnt locked, Marco. You can come in."

A few seconds passed before the door slowly creaked open, revealing not Marco Diaz, but Angie Diaz. Her hair and robe made it clear she had just woken up, but her usual smile was ever present. "Goodmorning, Star. Marco said you have a family reunion going on today? With a game of capture the flag?"

Star finished combing her hair before standing up from the vanity to select her outfit for that day. Something breathable, as well as fashionable, would work. "Yeah. Well, sorta. It's more like a race where we try to get to the top of a mountain and plant our families flag first. Before that it's really just a picnic," she explained, rarely taking her eyes off of her wardrobe.

Angie held her hands together in front of her and began taking an interest in the ceiling as she spoke. Her voice seemed timid, which was unusual for her, but her smile remained. "So, is Marco going with you to this?"

Star nodded as she selected an outfit for the day: A simple, sleeveless green dress with a rainbow top. Accented by her usual horns. Angie stepped forward and moved her hands behind her back as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Soo, Marco is okay with going to another families family reunion?"

Star paused for a moment and realized what Angie was asking: She and Raphael wanted to go to to the Butterfly Johanson picnic with her and Marco! Star beamed and began to jump in place madly. "That's right! But now that you mention it, that seems kinda unfair for Marco, doesn't it? Having to go to a family reunion and not knowing anyone there?" She bit her lip in hopes that Angie wouldn't catch on to her plan.

Angie's classic smile began to wilt, as she sat on the edge of Stars bed. "I suppose so, but you did invite him, didn't you?"

Star stopped jumping and eyed the floor. "Well, yeah, but you know what might make it better for him?" she asked, her voice beginning to sound almost too excitable. "What if I invited HIS parents too? That way everyone has some family there?" Star ended her idea with open arms facing Marcos mother but was shocked to see that there was now no smile on her face. Rather, she seemed confused. Really confused.

"Star, that wouldn't look very good on your part would it? Raphael and I dont have any relation to your family. If we showed up, it would look...well... it wouldn't look very good, given your current living situation."

Stars cheeks turned a deeper shade of red with every second as Angie spoke. The insinuation was obvious. That people would think that the only reason for Marcos parents to attend was because they were now part of Stars family.

"No no no no no, it won't be like that, I promise. You're there because you're Marcos family and I invited you. And if anyone starts gossiping, I'll set them straight."

Angie still didn't seem convinced, but to Stars surprise, she smiled slowly and stood up to hug Star. "Thank you. I appreciate you going out of your way for us, Star. I just don't want Marco to feel left out of everything, you know?" After stepping back from the hug, Star waved her hand dismissively and beamed a smile of her own.

"Don't even worry about it, Miss Diaz," She began. "You'll fit right in. And I'll tell my mom to prepare a couple of extra seats for you!" Angie nodded and began making her way out of the room. "I'll go collect Raphael and we'll be ready in an hour, okay?"

"Take all the time you need! I'll go make sure Marco is ready!"

Angie stopped at the door and turned around slightly, giving Star a wink. "Gotta make sure our men are ready. It's a twenty-four-hour job, but _someones_ gotta do it right?"

This made Star blush more than it should have as she caught her breath. It wasnt like it was a secret that she and Marco were, well, clearly an item. But she certainly didn't expect that his parents would be as observant and knowing as her own. She winked back at Angie before activating her mirror. "I think we get rewarded pretty nicely every once in a while though. Marco knows I like chocolate."

Angie's surprise for her correct guess of their relationship quickly turned into a small smirk. She continued leaving but gave a small nod to Star. "And Raphael knows _allll_ about what _I_ like."

 _CALLING MOM_

Star shook the images out of her head before turning to the now present image of Queen Moon. Her mother seemed somewhat stressed, but otherwise her usual self. "Hey, mom. I um, have some news."

Moon sighed as she scrunched the bridge of her nose. "Please tell me you didn't kill anyone." Star answered this with mock surprise before chuckling it off nervously. "Not this time. I was actually wondering if-" Before she could finish, Marco walked into her room dressed in his usual red hoodie and black jeans. "Hey, Star, are you almost ready? ...Oh, your majesty. I hope I'm not interrupting anything...again."

"Not at all, Marco. Star here was just giving me some 'News'. Oh, I _love_ hearing news. Please Star, share your _news_ with me." There was a hint of sarcasm to her voice, but Star pressed one, despite Marcos interruption.

"I was thinking, since its fine if Marco comes to the picnic, do you mind if his parents come too?" Moon dropped her sarcastic facade and immediately donned an expression of unease. "Well um, sweetheart... do you think it's best to involve them in the usual. Festivities. That take place? Aside from being on Mewni, and I'm embarrassed to say this, your father and I's families are rather short-tempered at these types of events."

Star thought for a moment before nodding. The Diaz's weren't strangers to Mewni culture and they certainly weren't pushovers by their own right. "I think they can handle it, mom. Plus, don't you think they deserve to see a bit more of our side of the universe after everything that's been going on lately?" Moons expression shifted dramatically, and Star knew she had her.

In truth, Star wasn't wildly concerned about Marco feeling involved in the picnic. He seemed to be having plenty of fun last time, anyway. Inviting his family might actually be more of a hindrance to his excitement if anything. No, Stars real goal was to have someone to distract her mother so she would be able to once again participate in the game of flags. And this time, she was going to make sure she put everyones flag at the top.

"Very well, Star. I suppose we do owe them a bit of our lifestyle but are you sure this picnic is the best time? My family, in particular, is a bit negative on the idea of Marco." Moon began writing things down on her desk absent-mindedly, while Star answered.

"Yes. Trust me. I'm sure they can handle it. And it's fine, I guess not everyone is nuts about a new prince showing up from Earth huh."

"Riiiight. Alright then, I'll make the arrangements. See you soon, sweetheart."

The mirror's image blipped to its usual reflection, leaving Star and Marco alone in the room. She turned around to face him but found that his expression did not match her own in the slightest. "Star..." he began with disbelief. "Why, on Earth would you want to bring my parents? They can't handle your family and you know that."

Star grinned as she collected her wand and purse. "I only need them to handle one person. Plus, your mom seemed really happy with going, so I don't think it's a problem." Marco frowned at this, but he couldn't think of an argument for her. She went behind his back and invited his parents just to spite someone?

He eyed her with unease as he spoke softly. "Star, are you sure this is a good idea? This is your family we're talking about here." She stopped and turned to face him, trying to read his gaze. "Marco, you sound like my mom. It'll be fine, I promise. They can shmooze it up with my relatives and distract my mom from the sidelines while we take over the game of flags!"

"So...That's what this is about."

"Yup! And cmooon, Diaz. Dont tell me you think they won't have fun!"

She was kinda right, in all honesty. His parents made the best of any outing they went on, so maybe they would fit in pretty well. He hoped. "Okay, Star. We can take them, but only on one condition."

She nodded, keeping her eyes and puzzled expression locked on him. "What is it?" He crossed his arms and smirked at her, tapping into the confident side of himself she had been seeing more often lately. "I want to take you out on a date sometime."

However confused Star had looked a moment before, she was clearly more confused now. _A date? That's it??_ "Why is that the condition?"

Marco shrugged and smiled warmly at her as he spoke with honesty. "We haven't really been on a date in our dimension, even though we're 'dating'. There was the Corn dinner, but I dont think that counts. I dunno, I kinda want to just enjoy some romantic time with you for once."

She let a blush ride to the top of her cheeks as she mulled over that. Had they really not been on one official date together in all this time? Heck, a goddess even told them she thinks they're going to get married. "Okay, Marco. But I get to pick where."

"Deal." He answered with finality. "So when do we leave?"

 **0**

Star approached the group of royalty she called family, followed closely by the Diaz's. Marco was wearing some shoulder pads under his jacket, and of course, had his scissor blades strapped to his waist. His parents, however, did not look as battle ready. Both his mother and father were dressed in casual summer wear that consisted of a sleeveless shirt, a tank top, boating shorts, and crocs.

As the very strange group approached the picnic area, Queen Moon herself stepped forward to welcome them. "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. It's a pleasure to see you here for the annual Butterfly X Johansen Family reunion. Manfred here will show you to your seating arrangement, and you may feel free to mingle while we finish preparing for today's events."

Angie and Raphael smiled and shook Moon's hand rather unceremoniously as the two sheepish teens behind them tried not to be seen. "The pleasure is all ours, Queen Moon!" Angie began. "We're honored to have been invited to your families event."

Raphael nodded and took in his surroundings of burly men and women, as well as pad and propper royalties. "We will do our best to fit in, and we will make sure the kids stay out of trouble!" Moon nodded and smiled at the couple as she spoke. "Just try not to fit in too well. I fear there's no going back once you're apart of either side."

Marco stepped away from the group and began surveying the mountain he'd be traversing later in the day. He remembered it being full of traps and deadly situations, so being on full alert was a top priority. Sneaky plays and blunt force willpower was more than likely going to be on the agenda of both opposing sides, so perhaps some tricks of his own were in order.

"Pretty wicked mountain huh?" A gruff, deep voice asked from behind him. Marco whipped around to see a tall, extremely well built, bearded man standing before him. To put it simply, he was massive and loomed over Marco, but smiled with honesty.

"Yeah it's probably been booby-trapped like crazy, but I think you'll be fine. After that noise at the Kingdom of Corn Dinner, I dont think a little race is worth worrying about, kid." Marco stood speechless, trying to formulate a reply as Star approached the two nonchalantly.

"King Johansen! You get hairier every time I see you!" She yelled, hugging the beefy man. "And you get taller every year, squirt!" King Johansen glanced at Marco and knelt down to Star, trying and failing to not be heard. "So, are you gonna introduce me to your boyfriend or what?"

Stars cheeks turned a shade of pink as she grabbed Marcos' shoulders and pushed him forward. "This is Marco Diaz, my...heh, boyfriend and stuff. Marco, this is King Boulder Johansen. My first cousin, once removed." Marcos' hand was dwarfed by the barbarian kings as they greeted one another, further introducing themselves.

"Well, kid, I'll be honest with ya, you dont look like much, but I've heard tons about you from my little cousin River." Marco smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks...I guess."

King Johansen grinned and began making his way back to the picnic, waving at the two. "You kids have fun. Let's hope your team can keep up with ours, yeah?" Marco smiled and walked with Star back to the picnic table eying the day's competition.

"So, Last time we raced with the Butterflies. This time are we going rogue for both teams?" Star bit her lip nervously and glanced around at the full table. "Yeah, we're starting with them but after we grab enough of both teams flags, we race to the top and plant them all at once."

"Fair enough," Marco replied. "I think I remember enough about last times competition to get us through a good portion."

The two took a seat at the end of the picnic table, but were surprised to see most of the Butterflies staring at them. Etheria Butterfly, one of the eldest at the table, seemed to be glaring at Star especially. "What?" Star asked casually.

A knight stepped forward and bowed cordially to Star. "Princess Star Butterfly, I regret to inform you that you are sitting at the wrong end of the table."

Star and Marco looked puzzled at him as Etheria spoke from behind. " _Your_ spot is on the other end of the line. With the _other_ humans." She pointed a bony, gloved finger to the other end of the long table, where the two could see Angie and Raphael sitting. Casually talking to a few members of either family.

"But I'm a Butterfly, shouldn't I be sitting here?" Star asked. Heartrude, her uncle, piped in from behind Etheria. "Well my dear, _You_ may sit here, but your...little friend there must sit with his own kind."

Marco nodded, regretfully standing up, but Star grabbed his wrist, eying the two Butterflies. "What do you mean, _'his kind'?"_ She demanded, her voice carrying a dangerous edge. Aunt Etheria shook her head and 'Tsked' before again pointing at the other end of the table. "The Diaz family, the humans, sit on the other end. But this side? Butterflies only.

Star was about to snap, but Moon stepped forward and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Star, you know well enough that the families of this picnic sit together. Marco must sit with his family, and you have. Ahem. The option...of sitting with him."

Star maintained a soft glare at her family members, but stood slowly, suppressing a blush and keeping her grip on Marcos' wrist. "Cmon Marco. Let's go sit with your parents."

Moon smiled softly and took her place alongside Etheria as Heartrude leaned in. "So, is your daughter, involved with that boy?" Moon nodded and glanced over at her daughter, slowly taking a seat beside Marco and his parents. Heartrude shook his head. "He seems more like a commoner than a prince, in my opinion. You must be somewhat disappointed."

Moons smile wavered as she began eating an ear of corn. "And yet he still has better manners than the rest of my family. Truly, Earth is a strange place, is it not?" Heartrudes jaw dropped as he was about to respond, but Etheria patted his shoulder. "Just give it time. She's always had a bit of an unruly streak. Just like her father. But Im sure it will pass eventually."

"Ah yes, my dear sister-in-law. Just like many of us wish YOU would. But thankfully in her case, it won't."

All Butterflies within earshot turned flabbergasted at River, who had been listening to the entire conversation. He took a bite out of a large turkey leg and smirked at the group with devious intent. Moon shook her head, clearly fed up with the argument forming around her. "Honey, please. Lets all just try to enjoy a nice picnic. Despite the attitude of some of its attendants."

Star took a bite out of her ear of corn, as Angie leaned closer. "Star, youre hardly touching your food. What's wrong?" Raphael noticed her glum expression as well and elbowed Marco. "Perhaps you wanted to sit with your family instead Mija?"

She shook her head and glared down the table. "Im fine sitting wherever. But I'm not fine with you guys being outed just because you're human."

Angie stopped eating as she wore a puzzled expression. "Sweetheart, its alright if they want us to sit here instead. We aren't really a part of either side of your family, so it makes sense if they want us in the middle." Star crossed her arms and glared at her relatives down the table as she spoke with disdain. "They dont have to make it sound like youre lower than them because you're human though. Or like you dont deserve to be here."

Marco patted Star back, smiling warmly at her. "Well, during the game, we can show them that every family here has a place in a winners circle. No matter the species or name."

This caused Stars glare to soften, before all three Diaz hugged her from all sides. "Do not fret, Mija. We are just happy to be here. So, tell me, who is that gentleman over there?" Raphael asked casually. Star looked to where he was pointing and replied with a laugh. "That's my uncle Boulder Johansen. Hes the king of the barbarian clan. He once took on a whole pack of timber wolves with just his bear hands. And yes, I know what I said."

"And that one?" Angie asked tentatively.

"That's Blocq Johansen. Hes kinda mostly warnicorn now. I dont remember the story but I think he fell off a cliff chasing a pack of jousting stags and had to get a new body."

Marco nodded and pointed to the older woman with a large hairstyle, star-shaped cheek marks, and a very hunched back. "Who's that?"

Stars grin faded as she explained the intricacies of nobility to the Diaz's. "That's Etheria Butterfly. She's very old, very traditional, and after me, next in line for the throne. If she lives that long."

Marco smiled and pointed across the table. "I bet you dont know who that is," he snickered. Star suppressed a laugh and shoved him. "That's Raphael Diaz. Your dad. He's an artist from Earth who specialized in sculptures and paintings." She smiled as Marco did his best to stop his laughter from being heard at the other end of the table.

"Well now that we're all acquainted with everyone-"

"That was like three people, Marco!"

"-we can enjoy some delicious corn. Like humans."

After an hour of eating and trading stories of the past year, many of Stars relatives began standing up to prepare for the days big race. The butterflies began donning some light protective gear, as the Johansen's seemed to be removing some of their articles of clothing, sporting a more streamlined attire.

Star noticed members of her family preparing, and immediately gripped Marcos' arm. "MarcoMarcoMarco, look! It's finally time!" He stopped chatting with his parents and looked down the table, noticing some vacant seats. "So what's our gameplan for getting in? I could ask my parents to go see how yours are doing, and we can sneak past them."

Star nodded and stood up, eliciting a confused glance from Raphael and Angie. "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, would you mind if Marco and I were excused? We're gonna go watch race from the front. Maybe you guys can chat with-"

"Star. You haven't begun preparing?"

She whirled around to see Moon approaching with a surprised look on her face, and a flag in her hand. "I would have thought you'd be the first to the front of the line?" Both Star and Marco exchanged surprised glances before turning back to her. "First...to the front?" Star asked, confused.

"Well yes, dear. If you dont hurry, your team won't get a good starting position." Star maintained a blank expression that was shared by everyone around her. Moon glanced around before scrunching her eyebrows at her daughter. "You ARE competing with the Diaz's aren't you?"

At this point, Star managed to catch on to Moons insinuations, nodding slowly. "You mean, I'm allowed to compete? No sneaking in or anything?" Moon held the bridge of her nose and sighed. She had completely forgotten to inform Star of the perks of having Marcos family here today.

"Star, since you and Marco are, erm, together, for this event, and he's brought his family, they are now a separate competing team for the game of flags. And as the only true royalty of that team, you are it's leader, should you wish to compete with them."

Marcos jaw dropped but Star smiled from ear to ear. An unexpected turn of events, but she could work with this. "Of course I'll compete with them! But, we dont have a flag or anything." Moon just cocked an eyebrow and gestured to the flag in her hand sarcastically. "What, did you think _I_ would be using this? I had the servants prepare one for your team. Just in case."

She handed Star the green flag, who eyed the intricate design stitched cleanly to its center. It largely resembled the symbol for Earth used at the kingdom of corn dinner, only this one had a small heart inside the arch of the moon. Star beamed at her mother who, surprisingly, held up her hands defensively.

"Please be careful, sweetheart. Truthfully, im not entirely on board with you participating this year, but your father thinks you've matured quite a bit recently. And between us," she leaned in and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I do believe this is a good opportunity for you to do what you do best, and show off for your family."

Star bit her lip as she continued smiling and nodded with affirmation. "Thank you, Mom. I promise I'll be safe."

Moon returned the smile and looked around at the other preparing family members. "Goodluck, Star. And Marco?" she asked. "No scissors. I'm sure you'll manage just fine."

With that, she walked away, leaving the ragtag group to find her viewing stand. Once she was out of earshot, Star quickly turned to Marco and grabbed his shoulders. "Marco!!! We get to compete! And we didn't even have to sneak in!!" He grabbed her hands and lowered them as he smiled at her excitement.

"I know! Now we can make sure everyone can win!" He exclaimed. Star beamed at him but noticed his parents confused expression. "Mijo, isnt the point of a competition to win?" Raphael questioned. They had overheard some of what the two were planning on doing, but to simply make it a tie didn't make sense.

Marco held his chin, careful not to reveal too much about his time travel dilemma to his parents. "Usually. But this time we want everyone to win. Our team is great don't get me wrong, but winning outright isn't really the goal."

Raphael and Angie exchanged glances, silently agreeing on what Marco was really saying: Having the two of them on the team would keep them from winning for Earth.

"Okay, sweetie. Just show us what to do and we'll try not to get in the way." Marco eyed both of them, taken back by how quickly they understood. He knew they were always good at going with the flow and being generally supportive, and it went without question that they would put that sentiment to use here too.

Star hugged Marco fondly, relishing in the excitement of actually being allowed to compete this year. And with his parents no less! She wasnt sure if there was an earth equivalent of bonding with your boyfriend's parents, but this had to be a rare occasion.

Marco wrapped his arms around her, barely noticing the click of the camera in his father's hands, and rested his chin atop her head. "Are you ready to show em what we're made of, Star?"

"Oh, I was born ready, Marco. Let's go tussle with some old people!"

 _To be continued in: Not just Humans_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Okay so, Im Reeeaaally sorry for how long this portion of flag day took to write. between work and me having the flu this week after a crazy ski trip, its been pretty hard to focus. I hope yall enjoyed this half, and buckle up for part two!! I love yall lol and leave a review if ya have any suggestions or comments!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	30. Not Just Humans

A cold wind blew through the barren landscape, overtaken by crystalline formations stories tall. The ground consisted of grey sand that rose and fell as the land went on, spreading out seemingly forever. Scattered bones were littered around, made of unidentifiable creatures and...people, as no other signs of life, could be seen. The sun itself dare not tread in this dark landscape, which was lit only by a pale planet hovering above, reflecting light from seemingly no source. As a lone man walked across the blank, jagged landscape, he gripped the scimitars strapped to his sides.

Days of walking had gone by when he finally reached his destination: a massive stone temple standing out against the sand. It bore imposing marble columns to its front and a massive steeple at its top, but appeared to had been subject to eons of abandonment. As Vartek climbed the endless steps and walked through its massive open doors between its towering columns, he felt the cold breeze seem to shift in favor of a soft heat emanating from the entrance.

 _You won't let me win, but you won't let me lose. And you make me WALK to your house after stealing my victory!"_ He screamed internally. In the weeks since he had been ripped from battle, he had plenty of time to brood over his stolen victory. The broken and bleeding body of Marco Diaz was ever present and fresh on his mind as the moment he almost won. His steps echoed against the marble walls depicting scenes of worship, reward, and decay, carved deep into the stone.

His face remained covered with wraps, but took on the green glow emanating from the end of the hall. As he stepped through the intricate doorway adorned with small quartz formations, he breathed an annoyed sigh.

The monumental space hadn't changed a bit. Massive fractured crystals resembling emeralds floated aimlessly around the rotunda, panging against shards and glowing softly. The ceiling above him rose high, where not even the shards dare reach.

At the center of the room, a gargantuan crest made of bones and shards in the shape of a heart capped with scissors, began to pulsate with the same lime green light.

Vartek frowned from behind his wraps and squinted his eyes as it hummed. "So you steal me from a fight, and then you don't even have the courtesy to bring me straight here. You have a funny way of getting what you want, Merena," he growled. As if to answer his question, the statue pulsated its light and hummed louder.

 **əɔuɐɥɔ ou pooʇs noʎ 'ʎlıɯɐɟ ɹəɥ ʇɥɓnoɹq pɐɥ lɹıɓ əɥʇ puɐ 'uəʞoɹq uəəq pɐɥ puɐʍ əɥʇ**

Varteks eyes flared bright green for a moment as he instinctively gripped his blades. Memories flashed of the undaunted queen taking on her butterfly form, challenging him over his kill. "We lost the wand, yes. But I almost HAD the boy. Twice. Ending his life would have ended hers, and by default, given me the new wand, which I could have given to you."

 **snoıʇnɐɔ ʎɯəuə əɥʇ əpɐɯ əʌɐɥ sdn dıls ɹnoʎ ʎlʇɥɓıl pɐəɹʇ puɐ sdəʇs ɹno ʇunoɔ ʇsnɯ əʍ 'ʍou ɹoɟ ʇnq əʌol ʎɯ 'ɹəɥʇouɐ ɹo ʎɐʍ əuo 'əsɹnɔ ɹəɥ ɯoɹɟ ɯopəəɹɟ ɹnoʎ uɹɐə llıʍ noʎ**

His grip tightened as he spoke in a low, rumbling voice. "MY slip-ups!?" Vartek bellowed. "I have done, _exactly_ as you have asked! Yet STILL, I am a slave to this curse she put us under!" He released his grip on his blades and took a step closer to the statue. His eyes slowly began to soften with each passing word.

"I lost you, eons ago. And I will do _anything_ to stop that from happening again."

The statue hummed softly, as a slow tendril of green magic snaked its way closer to him, before holding his hand dearly.

 **səɔıoɥɔ uʍo ɹno əʞɐɯ oʇ əəɹɟ 'ɹəʌo ʇɹɐʇs oʇ əəɹɟ əq llıʍ əʍ 'pıɐd uəəq sɐɥ ʇqəp ɹno puɐ 'pɐəp əɹɐ ʎəɥʇ əɔuo llıʍ noʎ ʍouʞ I**

"Promise me one thing," Vartek whispered, his voice soft and nourishing to the ever glowing statue at the center of the room. It hummed a quiet light, mimicked by the shards floating aimlessly around it.

"That the blood moon goddess never gets another chance to take control of our souls again."

O - O - O - O - O - O

Star took her place at the starting line, amidst many of her family members, and backed by Marcos. To her right were the Johansens, growling and practically foaming at the mouth, while the Butterflies to her left seemed to for once let their hardy anticipation show. Star tightly gripped the deep green flag she was holding and grinned with intent at the mountain before her.

There were jagged slopes, slow ascents, lava pools, snowy cliffs, and lightning biomes littered around it. Truly a Mewman staple from the whole family!

She grinned excitedly, reminiscing in the wonderfully constructed "hill" that would house the entire families grudge match, but felt an uneasy sense of alarm in the back of her head. She looked around to find the cause of such a foreign emotion, but saw Marco frowning, almost pale as he stared nervously at the slope before him. He was breathing deeply and slowly with his eyebrows scrunched like he does when he's freaking out about something.

Sensing her boyfriend's worries, she reached for his hand and gripped it tightly, eliciting a small jump from him at the unanticipated contact. Looking deep into Stars blue eyes and drinking in her smile calmed him, however, as his breathing softened and he squeezed her hand back. This time he was almost sure he'd heard a camera go off somewhere.

Ignoring the small click, Star nodded and kissed his nose softly. "Just focus on me, okay? We can do this, just like last time," she whispered. With a small smile forming, he nodded in agreeance and regained his composure before the hill.

Star could hear light gossip to her left but chose to ignore it, _this time._ She could only handle so much of her families reaction at _her_ Marco before she would snap.

Moon sat down atop her pedestal and held out an open palm, which began to glow a soft blue. "On your marks!" She began.

The divided families took a ready stance and leaned forward.

"Get set!"

Steely gazes and gruff breaths echoed throughout the crowd. Marcos parents grinned as they crouched low, ready to run.

Out of moons hand, a small ball of magic shot out into the air, soaring high before it began to slow. It started its descent, before quickly bursting into a green ball of sparks with a loud _POP._

A massive crowd of Mewmans began rushing forward, pushing and shoving for any chance at the front. The first few seconds of any race were always the most crucial for establishing one's position. As Star and Marco weaved and jumped through family members, they found that the Diaz's were actually able to keep up pretty well.

Marco remembered this part of the race as the easiest. Form a plan of action and avoid getting trampled by either side of the family. He noticed a small divide to his left that would lead straight to the front, right between a group of Butterflies. Grabbing Stars hand, he pulled her sharply to the left and weaved right through the easily unnoticed gap.

Raphael and Angie however, were not so lucky, and found several Johansens swarming to their right and moving to block the divide. Nodding to one another, they moved for the space left behind by the crowd and weaved to the front. Narrowly missing a pitfall that had just claimed Blocq Johansen.

They scanned the surging crowd that was slowly getting thinner, looking for a sign of red and rainbow. To their dismay, however, they only found those two colors further up the hill. Right past a line of more pitfalls.

Raphael turned to his wife, both racing to keep up, and grinned at her focused glare forward. "Mi Amor, this does bring back a memory of our trip to Spain yes?" He shouted just above the noise. Angie let her glare drop for a moment as she returned his goofy grin and nodded.

"A little TOO much like Spain, if you ask me. Running with the bulls was a bit too crazy. Now c'mon. I wanna be there when our little cuties win this race!"

She grabbed Raphael's hand and took off in a dead sprint towards the line of traps, calculating every detail she'd use to get across. Once they were about to run straight over the edge, she dug her heels into the ground and pulled Raphael over her shoulder. He went sailing into the air as she jumped to be carried by his momentum, throwing both of them well beyond the danger.

The two landed perfectly on the grass and continued their run towards the two now completely shocked teens, gaining steadily. Marcos' eyes went wide when he saw the nearly impossible feat that took place behind him. He turned to Star and fumbled for words only to find her- also at a loss for words -completely shocked.

"Keep going, kids! The rain zone is next!" Angie shouted above the impending monsoon. Star gave Marco a worried look before letting it wash away into a glare of determination towards the top of the hill.

There, perched at the top of the rain biome, was King Boulder Johansen himself, holding his flag high into the air. Marco and Star gave each other a nod before splitting off to either side of the slope, taking one parent with each. Boulder laughed and waved his flag in the air before shouting down the mountain. "In the name of the game of flags! We Johansens will take home victory!"

With a loud ***CRACK*** , the mountainside lit up with a streak of lightning. It arced from the thick raincloud and forced all of its power directly into Boulder, who drove the tip of his flag deep into the ground.

Blinding energy flowed from his flag and blew car-sized chunks of rock in every direction, resulting in a monster landslide that thundered down the mountain.

As rocks rolled all around them, taking out various members of the family, Raphael kept a good pace with Marco. He turned to his son, narrowly avoiding a massive stone, and yelled above the destruction. "Marco! Why is it that they are trying to kill us? Did they perhaps not like us as much as we hoped?"

His son gave out a pained smile and shook his head. "No, no- WOAH! Dad, it's not like that! They do this every year! It's nothing personal!" he shouted. Raphael's expression lit up with a smile before sliding on his knees and dodging massive boulder. Turning his expression towards the hilltop, he caught a rock the size of his head and lobbed it down at a few Butterflies struggling with Johansens. "As you say, son. Just tell me where to go!"

Angie slid to the right as a rock rolled past her, and vaulted over another. Rolling back into a run, she turned to the leader of her team. "Star? Are you sure this is safe?" she yelled. Star nodded and picked up a flag from a fallen Johansen, smiling devilishly to herself. "Ohhh yeaaahh. This is actually pretty tame compared to the usual. All we have to do is grab flags from everyone and plant them all at the top!"

Angie dodged another boulder and looked at Star, bewildered. "What?! Why would we do that? Isn't the goal to win?" Star nodded and turned her attention back to the landslide. Her face maintaining a glare as if the rocks themselves were offending her. "Because I need everyone to see me as more than just a princess who's too young to do things on her own. I'm gonna show my family that I have what it takes to lead and to win. For everyone."

After avoiding a final stone that sailed by her head, Angie pulled Star into a mid-run hug. "Sweetie, your family loves you. And I'm sure they see you as more than just a child in big shoes." The two crossed paths with the boys, giving them thumbs up before parting again. "But I'm with you. Let's get those flags and show them what my little exchange student can do!"

The four members of team Diaz reunited finally near the top of the embankment and stared ahead at the snow biome. "Sweetheart, I believe I am getting a hang of this, Flag game!" Raphael remarked. Angie nodded and dusted some pebbles out of her hair while she ran. "Me too! But there's a change of plans, hun. The new goal is to get as many flags as we can and get them to Star so she can plant them at the top!"

Raphael smiled and jumped over the now-sizzling crater Boulder had left behind. "Very well! We're right behind you!"

Marco and Star exchanged a warm smile as the air turned frigid and the ground began to crunch beneath their feet. Small bits of collected frozen rainfall whipped around them from an isolated nimbus cloud. As the four rushed forward, Star noticed a small tuft of snow approaching them rapidly from up the hill.

Marco stopped his parents as Star handed him the flags and dove headfirst into the thickening snow. Her rainbow dress and golden hair disappearing into a sea of white. A few seconds passed with not a sound to be heard, and King River was flung from the snow in a huff, rolling to a stop at the Diaz's feet.

"So nice to see you all enjoying yourselves! How has the mountain been?" he asked cordially, standing up as if he hadn't been recently flung through the poofy snow. Raphael shrugged and held up a rock that resembled an ear of corn and handed it to the king. "It has been nice. I found an interesting rock and hope to paint a picture of such a diverse landmark when we are all done here!"

Marco smiled and shook the king's hand. "Thanks again for letting us come, River. And, sorry."

River wore a puzzled expression and eyed the boy. "Whatever are you apologizing for, young man?" Marco smiled at him and gestured up the hill. "That."

Before the king could even turn about, a horned boot drove into his back, sending him careening down the mountain in a flurry of white and cold. Star dusted the snow off her dress and called down the mountain after him, "Sorry dad! I'll see you at the tooop!"

" **GOOD LUCK MY** DEAR! I HOPE YOU wiiiinn!"

Star grabbed Marcos wrist and bolted once more up the mountain through the snow. Angie and Raphael smiled once the air finally turned warm, as they walked past a butterfly snared in a massive bear trap. Another seemed to be trying to open up the ground in a makeshift door, while a lone Johansen could be seen idly keeping a Butterfly at bay by firing arrows at her.

As the quartet ran past, not paid any mind by the surrounding participants, they began to notice the air begin to heat drastically. Despite the rise in temperature, however, Marco shivered at the thought of traversing dangerous lava with his parents. His parents weren't exactly professionals at surviving crazy Mewni rituals, and it was beginning to show in their tiring breaths.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked just above a whisper to Star wouldn't here, "Are you guys holding up okay? If you want to take a breather-"

"NONSENSE MARCO!" His mother interjected, surprising everyone on the team. "Ahem. Your father and I are fine. We uh, we're doing great! Try to keep up kids!"

Marco pursed his lips, clearly not convinced, but his parent's sweaty smiles were too broad to push further. "Okay. Well, stay close to me in the lava zone. Star is gonna run ahead and grab the last of the flags before the final push." Right on cue, Star took off in a dead sprint after kissing Marcos nose.

Angie and Raphael seemed nervous as the ground seemed to bake their feet, and split off into larger chunks floating on lava. But they kept their smiles up. It was going to take a lot more than lava to dissuade a Diaz!

Marco jumped quickly from one lava rock to the next, gesturing for his parents to continue with him. There were other participants around him in the lava, so he needed them to get the hang of it quickly. A forgotten knight was already pushing his luck on a, particularly unstable rock.

But to his surprise, his parents needed no help. They smiled knowingly at one another and sprinted towards the nearest rock. Jumping onto the first one, they wasted no time in jumping to the next, and the next, until they were over halfway across. The boiling lava bubbled around them but Marco couldn't focus on the obvious safety hazards just now.

A Mewman guard who was trying to carry a massive steel trap with Uncle Heartrude locked in its jaws was obviously struggling. He teetered left and right as his noble battled with Grunt Johansen. There was a soft crack and a creeping fracture began making its way across the platform. Heartrude wasted no time jumping to another platform on his hands, but his guard was not so lucky.

Grunt drove a fist into the rock, his flag now missing, and the crack began to form quicker to Marcos panic. He jumped from searing rock to searing rock and dove right into the heavily clad Mewman just in time. Tackling him onto the next platform and leaving him there, he took off running towards the top of the hill. Mountain. The big crazy biome everyone wanted to race on.

With their crocs beginning to melt, Angie and Raphael quickly discarded their shoe wear and ran up the deepening slope. Marco caught up to them with a large amount of soot on his face, and the ankles of his jeans seemed singed. Raphael was about to ask if he was okay but Marco quickly reassured them. After all, _he_ wasnt the one in danger.

"Little bit of lava. Dont worry about it, I've _definitely_ had worse." His parents exchanged an uneasy glance but continued running. The summit of the hill nearly in sight, and a crowd of battling Mewmans in their path. Star grabbed the last flag from Etheria and gripped the fistful of markers close to her chest. Before she could run for the summit, however, a shrill scream filled the air.

 **SHES GOT OUR _FLAAAAGS!!!"_**

Etheria called for everyones attention to be directed at Star, who stopped dead in her tracks as both halves of her family stood absolutely still. All eyes were on her, and it was so quiet you could hear the wind trickle through the grass.

After a short second of pause, groups of both sides of the family made a rush for Star. She debated using her wand to fend them off, but she knew it was a clear violation of the rules of the game to use magic. Which meant disqualification. She remembered the last time she played, which led to moon intervening and there being no clear winner. Also not an option.

Before she could think of any more ideas, Marco and his parents rushed to her side and began holding back those closest to her. Marco held back Grunt Johansen, careful to avoid the biting bear on his head, and shifted his weight to vault the big guy over his shoulder. He took a step forward, only to be met with a MASSIVE hand that gripped his hoodie. King Boulder Johansen hoisted the boy up and smiled.

He spoke in his deep voice, eying Marco directly. "Young lad, ah think you're a bit on the wee side to be playin' a man's game. But ah've been wrong before. Let's see ya prove et!" And without another word, he threw Marco across the hilltop and into a rock. The force of the impact sent knives of pain up his back, while he could see stars in his vision. And not the pretty ones.

Raphael ran towards a group of rushing Butterflies, ready to tackle at least some of them to the ground, but they split off around him, however, making a beeline for Star. He frowned, reaching out and grabbing three of them in a burly bearhug. "You know, it is rude to ignore someone. Perhaps I should get into the spirit of the game."

He spun quickly and threw his prisoners down the hill, watching them roll out of control over a cliff. With that group disposed of, he turned to the others but found that Star had already taken care of them. Dusting off his hands, he stopped when he saw Marco struggling to avoid Boulders heavy punches. "Mi Amor! Help Star! I'm going to have a word with the large bearded man!"

Angie nodded and made a run for Star, abandoning a nearly helpless Heartrude, but was kicked from behind and thrown to the ground. When she rolled over, she saw a woman almost as burly as Raphael, wearing bear paws as gloves, and with a thick, unruly mane of blonde hair. Angie frowned, wiping the sweat from her eyes as she stood carefully, cracking her neck.

"You're not going to hurt my little CUTIES!" she yelled, charging towards the woman. Queen Rubble Johansen merely cracked her...knuckles...in anticipation and grinned wickedly. She dove for Angie's midsection but an elbow drove her down into the dirt. Rolling forward to avoid a kick to the ribs, Rubble grabbed one of Angie's legs and chucked her several yards away, but was surprised to see the woman land on her feet. Sliding several more yards to a stop in a low crouch.

Angie took off in a sprint -which Rubble seemed excited for- feigning a dive before jumping high into the air. Turning and extending her foot in one swift motion, she clipped the side of Rubbles head and sent the barbarian queen to the ground. She fell with a massive *thud* and seemed dazed as her opponent landed softly next to her. "Don't underestimate an angry mother from Earth," she muttered. Summoning every ounce of strength, an enraged Angie Diaz picked Rubble up and threw her down the hill in a heap, hoping to keep the queen out of commission long enough for Star to make it to the top.

Star, however, was not fairing so well. She had kept several of her aunts and uncles at bay, but found that fighting with a handful of flags was a rather difficult task. She jumped back to avoid a roundhouse kick and dove once more to the side to clear a charging Butterfly. She could feel a pang of anger in the back of her head, and a growing pain in her ribs.

"What is wrong with me right now?" she asked herself, jumping over a tackle and using one of her cousin's face as a landing platform. She looked to her right, seeing Marco and his father attempt to subdue King Boulder, but failing.

Boulder had thrown Raphael to the side and had just finished elbowing Marco in the ribs as he fought off the choke hold. It wasnt easy for a teenager to keep a barbarian in check, and it was even harder to ignore the burning sensation in his abdomen. He was grabbed by the shoulder and flung from Boulders back, landing next to his exhausted father.

The two helped each other stand and eyed the massive king warrily. "Marco, I don't suppose you have a specific plan in mind to beat this king?" Raphael asked, out of breath. Marco shook his head and took a fighting stance, shrugging off the pain. "I got nothing. We'd probably be better off just making a run for the top."

Boulder sneered at the two and began edging closer to them. "And what makes ye think ah'd let ya?" he boasted. He knew that a couple of humans didn't have a chance at beating him, so his best bet was to neutralize them here and now. Marco grit his teeth and took off running. Straight at Boulder. This wasn't about buying time anymore. If he was going to go down, it might as well be to the biggest baddie on the mountain.

Boulder tried to throw a right punch at him but Marco expected that. He had seen boulder eating mostly with his right hand, making it the dominant hand, and he knew enough from karate to read someone's stance and striking path. He hopped into the air and leaned his body back, a massive fist passing just in front of his nose, as he drove two feet into the king's stomach. Keeping his momentum, he jumped back from the reeling barbarian and landed near where he started.

He charged forward and feigned for the king's legs, but dove upwards instead. Boulder threw a heavy left hook at the boy but was surprised to see Marco weave around his fist and jump into the air. While the king tried to regain his footing, Marco turned in the air and swung his right foot directly into the back of Boulders neck.

The king fell to his knees as Marco landed, making quick work of the sudden advantage. He lunged forward and delivered a powerful knee directly into the man's ribs, sending him further down the hill in a roll. Boulder stopped and righted himself, wiping a bit of blood from the side of his face. "Ya got spunk, son! Ah'll give ya that! Ain't been taken down in years! But now it's time ta get serious!"

Boulder took a low stance and was ready to charge when he felt a hand reach around his front and grab his chest. There was a soft pressure behind his legs and with a quick pull backward he toppled hard and landed on his back. Before he could stand, however, a bare foot pressed against his chest. Raphael loomed over him and shook his head, before knocking the king out cold with a heavy right hook. "I believe you might be taking this game too seriously, sir. My apologies for your face."

The two caught their breath and charged forward at a group of Butterflies, who seemed eager to take advantage of their tired state. Star, however, jumped them from behind and whacked one of her uncles with the bundle of flags. Marco grabbed the wrist of Block Johansen, a younger prince, and flipped the boy over his shoulder and down the hill. He breathed heavily and eyed up the slope, satisfied with their progress. They were almost there.

"You little _brat!"_

A shrill shriek echoed out over the hill, stopping the exhausted team. Etheria stomped forward with a group of Butterflies and a few raging Johansens. "You think just because you took down a few blockheads, you've won?! I don't know how a group of _humans_ made it this far, but you're not getting past us with our flags!"

Star gripped the bundle and glared at her aunt with trembling annoyance. She took a step forward and took a ready stance against the group, the Diaz's doing the same. "They're not just humans. They're Diaz's. And you can't stop us from getting to the top!" There was a moment of silence between the groups, as both Star and Etheria glared at one another.

It was the old woman, however, who lifted a fist high into the air and yelled at the top of her lungs: " **CHAAARGE!!!** " Star answered in kind and charged forward with her group, ready for battle. Both sides charged at one another, screaming and yelling as they neared. The mountain seemed to still as both sides met in the middle, colliding into a massive, all-out brawl. Butterflies trampled over Johansens, Johansens fought tooth and nail with the Diaz's, and the Diaz's kept as many people at bay as they could. But it wasnt enough.

An onslaught of fists, kicks, and grabs was thrown around from and by all sides. Marco felt a rib crack, Raphael could barely breathe, Angie spit out a tooth and kept punching, while Star was dogpiled by half of her extended family. She grit her teeth and fought to keep Etheria from grabbing a flag, and felt a fist collide with her jaw. Hands and legs were discernable as they were thrown at anyone nearby, and the noise was deafening as everyone fought to stay ahead. Fought to win.

There was a tipping point Star had to face. That her family wouldn't accept defeat and she'd have to walk away _again_ empty-handed. But that wasn't the way she did things. That wasn't the _Star_ way. She gripped the flags and let out a mighty yell as she felt a burning sensation all over her body. The air got warm, and the ground seemed to shake before a bright flash stole everyones senses.

Everyone surrounding Star was thrown back several yards as she hovered a foot from the ground, tufts of blue fire dancing around her eyes and hair, with heat radiating in every direction. She breathed slowly, regaining control of her nerves as she slowly lowered down the to ground. Her feet burning spots into the green grass, and the blue fire dancing around her dress. She opened her eyes and looked around, seeing her friends and family also coming too.

Marco however, stared at her in shock more than anyone. He knew what she could do, but didn't expect she would use it like this. Etheria rubbed a burned patch of hair as she looked around, cautiously laying her eyes on Star. Her glare began to form, and she pointed a bony finger at her niece.

"MAGIC! SHE USED MAGIC! DISQUALIFIED!" She shouted, drawing everyones gaze to the burning princess. Star shook her head and dropped the flags at her feet before taking a step closer to her aunt, the grass sizzling where she stepped. "Whatever. Disqualify my team if you want. I thought I could prove to everyone that I could be a good princess and bring you together, but all you care about is winning, and yourselves!"

She kicked the bundle of flags to her aunt, who greedily took her own and began running up the hill. Star glared at the ground and shook her head once more. "I'm done playing this stupid game. You all can race to the top without me, because I'd rather lose alongside _humans_ , than win against a family of prejudiced, intolerable MEWMANS!"

She was about to begin walking away when a gentle hand touched her shoulder. And another, and another, until there were too many to count. She looked around and noticed that many of her family, and Marcos, had stayed by her side. Boulder spoke up first, smiling wide across his bruising face.

"Ah'm sorreh we made ya angreh, Star. And don't for ah second think weh don't believe you're ah great princess." Star exhaled softly, smiling as her flames died down to nothing. Boulder grabbed Marco and brought the two into a burly bear hug, nearly squeezing the life out of them both. "Ahnd yer boyfriends family is amazin'! Proved me right wrong! Ya shoulda seen em fightin! Ahh, ya found a good match there, pipsqueak."

He set them down as the rest of her family murmured in agreeance, shaking the Diaz's hands and patting one another on the back for a game well played.

"I'VE WON THIS YEARS GAME OF FLAGS!! VICTORY FOR THE BUTTERFLY FAMILY!"

Aunt Etheria did a small dance as she celebrated, but no one cheered. Not even the Butterflies surrounding Star. Queen Rubble shot the old woman a glare. "Ahh shut yer pie yah daft old crow! The games about more than winnin'!" She turned to Star and Marco and smiled. "An ah can't wait ta see ya playin' next year, ya cuties."

Star smiled and hugged her grandparents as Heartrude and a few other Butterflies joked with Marcos family. Maybe today wasnt a total wash after all. She actually managed to bring both sides together, and all it took was-

"STAR!"

 _"That can't be good,"_ she thought to herself. Moon marched up to the crowd and eyed her daughter expectantly. "A _word_ , please. You too, Marco." The two exchanged glances before Marcos parents nodded, gesturing to the queen. The crowd of Mewmans parted and the two made their way down the hill. "Marco," Queen Moon began, "a portal to the picnic, please."

He obliged and cut a pink portal to the picnic area from earlier, now deserted, apart from the kiddie table and a few servants cleaning up. Moon whirled around at the two as River walked up, wearing a black eye proudly, and looking pretty roughed up.

"Explain yourselves. Immediately. What on Mewni was that display?" Star looked at Marco and spoke in a hushed tone. She was out of breath from merely walking, given her body's battered state. "Mom, you've seen it before at the Kingdom of Corn-"

"No! This isn't just some illusion magic you used during a dance! You were actually on fire and burned the ground. You blasted your family away like nothing, and you were hovering like a demon. So what. Was it." Moon crossed her arms looking at her daughter with a glare somewhere between anger and worry. Wonger maybe.

Marco stepped forward and began to speak, but Moon held up a finger. "I'll deal with you in a moment, Marco. I want Star to explain this." Star bit her lip and felt a sudden need to disappear, but she let the truth flow anyway. This was a long time coming after all, and maybe it would help them in the long run.

"It's actually, mostly about Marco though, mom. He's, well...h-he's from the future." She turned to look at Marco, expecting him to be angry with her for giving away the truth so easily, but to her surprise, he seemed stoic, and expressionless. Like he expected this to happen eventually. "Star," Moon began, "This is no time for a silly excuse. What is going on with you? Did you meet some odd archmage family? Did you make a deal with an interdimensional being? What is it?"

Star glared at her mother and balled her fists, taking a step closer to Moon and pointing at Marco. "Mom, it's not an excuse! Marco is really from the future! He got sent back by a goddess to protect me from... from the assassin who attacked us." No one said a word, so Star continued.

"We were great friends in his timeline, but he woke up in his past on the day I arrived on Earth. We've been going with it and the fire is a side effect/power thing we got to help us protect ourselves."

Moon pursed her lips and spoke uneasily, with River clearly being too surprised to say anything. "If all of that is true, what goddess sent you back here, Marco? And who is this assassin that's after you both?" Marco looked at Star, who nodded for him to answer. He took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"The Blood Moon Goddess sent me back. The assassins name is Vartek, and he went back in time after the goddess killed his wife for wanting to kill the queen. He thinks that killing us will make them even." Moon exchanged a look with River, who eyed Marco looking downright murderous.

"YOU STOLE MY LITTLE GIRLS INNOCENCE TO SOULBOND FOR THE BLOOD MOON?!" he screamed. He lunged for Marco but Moon held him back. "River dear, it doesn't work like that. You dance under the light of the moon. Not...that." He calmed down some, but remained glaring daggers at Marco who spoke next.

"We went to the Blood Moon Ball and we accidentally started dancing when it chose us. And uh...well, we kinda did it again the second time. That's why we have the blue fire, and why Star sorta remembers some of her other future." Moon nodded and sighed indignantly, rubbing her temples.

"Star, are you aware of what this all entails? Soul bonding with someone, it's not a small thing. And are you happy with your current situation?" Star nodded and held Marcos' hand. The two exchanged a small smile before turning to the queen. "Yes. I'm happy with Marco and I know it's a big deal. I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys any of this sooner, but we were scared you might take me away."

Moon nodded and held Stars shoulder, eying her with a seriousness she hadn't shown before. "And, are you safe on Earth, sweetheart? I'm worried about you running into this, Vartek, again."

"I'll be okay, mom. I have the wand, I have Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, and I have Marco."

Moon smiled and stepped back. She looked up the hill to see the rest of the family approaching and decided to end the talk. "That you do, my shining Star. As long as you've thought this all through, and youre happy and safe, I'll allow it. We're not done discussing this soul bond either, but no more secrets, alright?"

Star nodded and hugged her mother. "I promise, mommy. I'll be okay."

River scoffed and eyed Marco with a stiff glare that could curdle milk. "See to it that she is, dear boy. And no funny stuff with my daughter. Anything more than a consensual quick peck, and I'll have your head mounted above the drawbridge."

Marco audibly gulped and nodded, taking a step back. Moon and Star separated as the queen looked around the picnic area. "I suppose we should continue the festivities, don't you think, River? Come, let's go... _congradulate_ Aunt Etheria." Her words were like venom, but the two turned and walked toward the approaching family.

Star turned to Marco and gave him a tight hug, which he gladly returned, though he could swear the distant click of a camera was real. "I'm sorry about today," Star began, "And for telling my parents."

Marco held her shoulders and looked into her sky blue eyes, smiling wide to Stars surprise. "Are you kidding?!" That was the most fun I've had in a long time! I can't wait for next year, and I'm glad your family likes me." He leaned closer to her and brought their lips together. Star held his cheek and the two felt a warm flame build at their feet.

Separating, Marco held Stars chin and smiled warmly at her, which she adored. "And don't worry about it. We had to tell them eventually. It might help us in the future, though I won't be spending any alone time with your dad for a while."

Star giggled and held his hands, rubbing her thumbs over his. His hands were soft but rough around the edges from years of fighting on Earth. "Don't worry about him. He doesn't know about _Vintal, Macho Man_."

Her words were like honey, making him blush profusely at the thought of their more wild adventure. "Hey, we do more than fool around when we go there, you know." Star grinned, giving him a coy smile and kissing his cheek. "Oh, I know. But I dont need to cross dimensions to get my burrito fix. Now c'mon, let's go congratulate the old crow!"

She grabbed Marcos wrist and practically dragged him over to the picnic area while he tried to wrap his exhausted head around what she had said. "I'm more than a piece of meat you know!"

"Yeah, I know! No piece of meat has a tush _that_ cute!"

"Stop talking about my tush around your family!"

"Oh shush! You like it just as much as I do. Now hurry up, I wanna hear about your fight with Boulder, and how your mom actually beat Rubble!"

 _To Be Continued In: Sleeping Truths_

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE_**

 _Hey, all you people!_

 _Hey, all your people!_

 _Hey, all you people won't you please forgive meeee!_

 _Lol, sorry for the late chapter, but I made it a long one with plenty of dirt and action for ya! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you all have an amazing day! Next chapter promises even more dirt and *drumroll* DRAMA!! Oh, its gonna be fun! If you have any questions feel free to PM me! Leave a review with your thought and suggestions, and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter! BUH BYYYEEE!!!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	31. Sleeping Truths

Star walked down a long narrow hallway, its walls adorned with pictures she recognized, but couldn't remember. The floor was polished marble, and given the intricate designs on the space around her, she could tell that she was in her home. But the memory of how she had gotten there, why it was different, or what she had come for, had been long forgotten.

' _Something seems off. What's going on here? '_ she thought as she ran her hand along the wall, which seemingly went on forever. She eyed the pattern repetitive pictures on it, trying her best to denominate where in her home she could be, but noticed one, in particular, seem to stand out. A large painted mural of a sailor.

She approached it, finding it to be an exact reflection of the one in her room. Only inverted to face the other direction. ' _How did_ you _get here?'_ Star reached out to touch it, but a voice from behind startled her. _"Look aroun'. There be more to your story in these halls."_

She spun around and backed to the wall in surprise, as there wasn't a soul around. "What? What do you mean?" she asked. There was no reply, only the sound of wind through the many slitted windows down the hall. Star took a tentative step forward and looked at the next painting, fully expecting it to be another family portrait or landscape, but "woah" -ed out loud upon seeing it.

It was an exact painting of the day she and Marco met. Star was standing over him, pointing a wand at his chest, and not looking friendly. Though she could remember him being calm and disarming, his expression in this painting was one of complete terror. She stared at the memory of meeting her favorite person in the world, not at all put off by his expression, and continued down the hallway.

The next painting was a rendition of when the two had to deal with Mewberty. Star visibly shuddered at the creepy form she had taken, but more at the green-eyed assassin known as Vartek, who was trying to kill her. Though this time, Marco showed a face of worry, with his gleaming daggers pointed right at the man. Star once again took small notice of the detail and continued walking

Further down the hallway, Star found paintings that detailed every major detail of her life in chronological order. She walked and marveled at it all, forgetting time itself as the hallway spanned forever. Though after smiling to herself at the Blood Moon Ball, despite Marco looking more skeletal there, she turned around and noticed that there were paintings on the other side of the hallway.

These were also slightly off-putting, in that they were mirrored moments from the other side. This Ball had the two dancing under a red light, however, and Mewberty in another painting depicted Star pining after multiple boys with no signs of Vartek. ' _So, that's my_ other _past, huh? Honestly, don't know what I saw in Oskar."_ She thought to herself, continuing down the hall.

Stopping at a picture of her and Marco celebrating their 'Almost Victory' at the Butterfly picnic, she finally took some notice of both of their expressions, being ones of clear uncertainty instead of joy. She shrugged it off and thought quietly to herself, "Such a fun day. Looks like that's all of them. So what do I do now?" The hallway was quiet, save for a small voice that again whispered from behind. " _Yer story dont end there. Dangerous waters are ahead of ya."_

Not bothering to turn around this time, Star walked further to the next group of paintings. The walls seemed to be getting more decrepit and worn the further she walked, but now, the windows stopped going further, making it somewhat harder to see through the dark. The paintings had a thin layer of dust to them, and the air turned musty as she pressed on, eying the first picture.

She saw herself, standing proudly at the top of a hill next to what appeared to be a battlefield, with Marco in hand. Though it was clear that he was wounded, and trying his best to hide the bleeding injury. Stars frown deepened as she walked. Next, she observed a painting of her and Marco fighting an army of monsters, backed by an army of mewmans. This time, his expression was fear, and sadness, as the two charged into battle. Across the hallway, she could see herself decimating Toffee in a firey blast of magic, except she was standing before him in butterfly form. Not floating over the crater. The next few painting were badly damaged by what looked like..." _Claw marks?"_ she guessed. She stepped over numerous piles of moss and wood as the darkening hallway continued.

The next painting was her and Marco facing a glowing, flaming green Vartek in front of a badly destroyed castle of Mewni. The ground was littered with scorch marks and blast holes, and she could almost smell the rotting flesh in the air from the bodies that seemed to surround the two. This time, however, Marco wore an expression of stoic certainty. He held both blades aloft and she could feel the heat from here as he seemed ready to charge, ready to die. She took a step back in surprise and raced to find the next picture, stepping over a larger pile of moss and avoiding a section of collapsed ceiling. The next picture was small, and had an informal wooden frame. An older, crowned Star stood on a balcony alone, overlooking the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen.

The skies radiated with every color from blue to pink, with light stars beginning to twinkle before her eyes at the top of the picture. She could feel the cool breeze even here, and smell the crisp sweetness of twilight in her kingdom. Her first thought was how amazing it would be to stare at the sky for hours with Marco. But, he wasnt in the picture.

Star frowned, remembering that she and Marco were present in every single picture, and it started on the day they met. What was different about this one? Was he busy when it was made? It was a simple idea, but she knew Marco wouldn't miss spending that time with her for the world. Why wasn't he there? Was he, with someone else instead, and she was now left alone to rule her saved kingdom? ' _No, he wouldn't just walk away from me like that_.' she reasoned.

" _Vartek"._ A voice echoed almost silently down the hallway, snapping Star out of her daze. She shook her head, anger filling her mind and a deep frown beginning to form. " No," she yelled out defiantly. "There's no way he died! I would have kept him safe! We would have stopped him!" Her voice rung out through the empty hallway and before she could utter another word, a blast of warm air hit her, knocking her to the floor. A soft, but oddly garbled woman's voice whispered right next to her ear.

„ **¿ɓuıʌɐs ɟo pəəu uı əuo əɥʇ əq _p,əɥ_ pıɐs oɥʍ„**

The stationary torches lit up around her, illuminating the dark hallway, and showing Star the grim reality of her surroundings. It wasn't piles of moss and vines she had been stepping over, but moss covered _bodies_ , littered and strewn throughout the hall in various stages of decay. Some as fresh as death, and some as old as yellowed bones in their armor. Star screamed and struggled to get up as a bright, and very distant white light shined from down the hall where she came.

It seemed to be approaching and Star, still mortified by her surroundings, took off running further down the hallway, jumping over piles of bodies and bones. She could see the end, there was a lone wooden door that would almost certainly mean freedom from this horror. The light was fast approaching and when Star was within yards of the door, she tripped on a skeletal hand that seemed to want to grab her.

She sprawled onto the floor and rolled, coming to a stop just feet from the door. Shaking the dust and flora from her head, she looked up and was met with the white, lifeless eyes of-

" _MARCO!"_ she screamed. She scrambled closer, but stopped when she noticed his condition fully. A sword lodged into his chest, and several arrows in his arms, pinning him to the wall. She reached out to touch him, ignoring the rumble of the approaching light, but stopped when his cold and rotting hand grabbed her arm.

She screamed, but he coughed dust and slowly looked up at her. " _You...I...Needed...to...keep...you...safe..."_ He breathed one last raspy breath as Star sobbed, clutching for any sign of him to survive. "No, Marco, please! You didn't have to do this! I'm sorry! _Please come back!_ " She hugged his corpse, not caring anymore, only wanting to have her love back. To see the light in his eyes. To save him from this-

„ ** _əɹɐɯʇɥɓıN_** „ The woman's voice spoke coldly as the light reached her, blinding her in its radiant white before everything went black. Everything faded to nothing. And nothing faded to her dark, quiet room.

Star began breathing deeply, hyperventilating as the stillness of the night calmed her down. It was just a nightmare. She was safe, in bed, and at home. ' _So why did it feel so real'_ she wondered. She looked down at her hands to find them shaking, and sighed reluctantly. She had been having nightmares for the past week, but this was unlike any before it. The bodies, the voices, the light, everything felt so real.

She took another deep breath and released it slowly, reminding herself to stay grounded in this moment of reality. That this was real, and the nightmare wasn't. She was no stranger to pictures predicting the future, as she kept one such photo on the fridge in the kitchen, but this was too much. She got out of bed and made her way to the door, doing her best to steady her nerves and keep quiet.

Stepping silently across the hallway and not bothering to knock, she slowly opened Marcos bedroom door and peered in. He was sleeping soundly, sprawled on the bed like a dead seal, and snoring in the cutest way. Despite her dreams, a smile crept back up to Stars face as she tip-toed closer to his bed. He knew about her nightmares, but she never went to discuss them with him immediately after. This time was a bit of an exception, given how prominent he had been in them. Hoping he wouldn't mind, she poked his face and stood bashfully beside his bed as he stirred.

Marco groaned and turned slightly, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face into a pillow. Star pouted and poked his ear, getting slightly frustrated. He always was a deep sleeper. This time, he rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the pale moonlight that crept in through the window. Turning to look at Star, he sat up and rubbed his face. "Star? What time is it?" he asked groggily.

Star peered over his shoulder at his alarm clock and frowned. "Uh, it's three sixteen...in the morning." Marco nodded, his eyes lidded with sleep as he spoke warmly. "Are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?" Star nodded and looked down. While it was embarrassing, to say the least, she was more embarrassed about waking him up for it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was soft and nurturing. Marco was always a caring person and Star was never an exception to that. After receiving another nod, he patted the spot next to him and scooted over. She sat next to him and hugged her knees to her chest. Marco put on his mock glasses and smiled at her to begin. "This dream was super real. I was in a long hallway in the castle with pictures I didn't recognize. But they turned into paintings of days you and I were together, even in my _other_ timeline. All of them were you and me, on specific important days. They went on for like, ever, but when I got to the Butterfly picnic last week, they stopped."

Marco nodded and held his chin, pursing his lips for added effect. "Seems normal, dreams are often about things you remember or events that you feel strongly about." Star looked at him and shook her head, continuing. "But it got weird, Marco. Some old guy told me that there was danger ahead. I kept walking and I saw paintings of stuff that hasn't happened yet. Battles, and war, and victory. Some of the paintings were destroyed, but right before the end, you and I were fighting Vartek. People were dead and the kingdom was in ruins. I wanted to just ignore it, but it was like, I dont know. Like it was my fault."

She paused and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. After taking a deep breath, she went on. "After Vartek, there were some more ruined paintings. But the last one was me, alone on a balcony. I was queen and I was looking out over Mewni during a beautiful sunset." Marco nodded again and looked at Star. "Isn't that good? That would mean we beat Vartek and-" Star cut him off and glared angrily at the foot of his bed. "No, Marco! That's just it. It was just me. Alone. You were in every other picture. After that, a woman told me... told me _you_ weren't the one who needed saving. I ran away from a bright light and the hallway was filled with dead people. I saw a door at the end, and next to it was...you. You were dead, Marco. And you told me...y-you told me you needed to keep me safe..."

Marco took a moment to process this, keeping his eyes from wandering the room. Star, however, kept her eyes glues to him, waiting for any response that may calm her nerves. Marco rubbed the back of his head before turning back to Star, his eyes now without the distinct glow she loved. "Star, are you alright?" She looked at him curiously and nodded, speaking softly. "Yeah, I'm pretty okay I guess. Why?"

Marco put his hands together and eyed her somewhat skeptically. "Star, this is kinda like that one time you were casting sleep spells. I feel like you're overly worried about the future, the dangers of what we've faced before, and keeping me safe from future dangers. Maybe your fears are manifesting into surreal dreams, and the horrifying sights are just your minds way of telling you that you're afraid of failing."

Star frowned and hugged her knees to her chest again, staring across the room. "I dont know. This felt real. Really real Marco. What if it's a warning? I mean cmon, youre from the future!"

Marco nodded and hugged her, surprising Star, but she slowly hugged him back. He held her close as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "I know, Star. But right now, I'm here with you. When we face Vartek, I know you'll keep me safe, and I'll do the same for you. Dont worry so much. I promise I'll see that sunset with you, and we can go on all kinds of crazy adventures until we're old and creepy."

"But, what if I can't do it, Marco? What if, when things go crazy, I let something bad happen to you? What if you take the fall because I wasn't enough?" Star could practically feel him thinking of a response, and held him close as she waited. "Star, you're the toughest girl I know. I'm sure you can do it, and I know you'll keep me safe. Trust me."

She still felt uneasy, but let his calming words comfort her for now, squeezing him tighter. "Thank you, Marco." He nodded and separated, kissing her nose lightly. "Don't worry about the future, Star. I'm with you through anything. I'm your lifeline, and I'm not going anywhere just because some creep wants to fight." The two giggled for a moment before Star yawned and rested her head against his shoulder. Marco was somewhat surprised but relished at the moment, running his hand through her soft golden hair.

"I don't want to go back to bed. Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked quietly. Marco was clearly nervous about the prospect, as it went without saying that it was strictly forbidden. But despite the implications, he nodded and brought her closer, kissing her forehead gently. She looked up at him and smiled. He looked as handsome as ever, with his bedridden hair and his soft features that she adored. But regardless, a frown crept its way up to her face.

Marco noticed her souring expression and spoke up. "What's on your mind?" She lulled her head against him and shrugged. "I'm scared. What if I keep having nightmares?" Marco thought about that for a moment before an idea sprung into his head. He beamed Star a smile and lifted her chin up. "How about we have a sleepover? We invite all our friends and we pull an all-nighter. It could help take your mind off things, and help you sleep better after."

She smiled at the idea and nodded, clearly getting excited. "That's an awesome idea, Marco! We can stay up late, play games, pig out, and after..." She cuddled closer and wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the warmth his body so generously gave away. "We can get some more of _this."_

Even though the dark of the room, she could see Marcos' deep blush, and his stammering, incoherent response fell on deaf ears. She pulled him into a deep kiss, and held his face, silencing an argument. "Now cmon, let's get some sleep," she began, snuggling closer, "We have a lot of work to do."

O - O - O - O - O - O

As Star set up some light decorations, Marco began making his signature nachos. They had spent their Friday inviting friends over and deciding on what exactly to do during the party. Marco suggested a few movies to watch and some games, but Star suggested they watch one movie at most to keep people from getting bored, then move on to other activities.

When Marco suggested the get together to his parents, they were oddly quick to agree. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz had a previous engagement that night, and would be out of town until Sunday morning. So that left the two plenty of time to party and clean up before they returned. "Marco!" Star shouted from across the living room, "Do we have brownie mix?! I want to make some for everyone later."

He rubbed the back of his head and gave Star an apologetic look before stepping away from his nachos. "Star, I love you. A lot. But...maybe you should...not... make brownies?" She looked at him with a bewildered expression that slowly shifted to one of suspicion. "And why is that, Marco Diaz?" He held his hands together and pointed them towards her, biting the insides of his cheeks before continuing.

"Well, if you dont remember from last time, they were umm...kinda...bad?" He finished, leaving the room silent for a moment as Star held a frown and stared at him with wide eyes. The two held a gaze at each other for what felt like forever, before she took in a deep breath. "But, I...you didn't like them?"

Marco nodded apologetically, with Star taking a seat on the couch. Her eyes seemed to stare blankly across the room for a moment before she responded. "Okay. I'll just, do something else then." Marco walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, but it was brushed off, along with an air of contempt. "Star, I'm sorry. They were pretty bad last time. But...maybe this time I could help you? We could make some amazing brownies and you can tell everyone you did it."

Stars eyes finally lit up and she jumped from the couch, wrapping her arms around Marco in a tight bear hug. "That would be perfect! Thank you, Marco!" He blushed for a moment and held her close, not wanting a tight hug to end. But he had to make good on his deal, so leading her into the kitchen, he began to finish his nachos as she collected the ingredients for brownies.

About half an hour later, once a tray full of gooey, chocolatey confections was put into the oven, Star and Marco were shaken from their culinary adventure by the soft knock on the door. She beamed a smile at him and darted for it, nearly ripping it off its hinges. Of course, her enthusiasm wilted slightly when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Star? Hows it going?" Jackie asked nicely. Star smiled and hugged her girlfriend before ushering her inside. "Pretty good, jackeh, just got done making some brownies...by myself." She forced an innocent smile which Jackie luckily didn't notice. "Bummer, I bet it woulda been easier with stud muffin over there helping you." She gestured to Marco, who was busy preparing a bowl of Pizza Bites, wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron and small chefs hat.

The boy blushed, which Star noticed and quickly defused. "Well he was busy making other snacks and setting up some decorations, so I didn't wanna work him out. You know how it is."

Jackie nodded and smiled before taking a seat on the couch and relaxing. "Yeah, I get that. Killer decorations though, and I can smell those brownies already, Star." Before Star could respond, another knock came to the door, which she happily busied herself attending to. Upon opening it, she was greeted by Janna, Alphonso, and Ferguson.

"What's up, Butterbutt? Have you guys already started or what?" Janna asked sarcastically. Alphonso smacked his face and groaned. "We agreed to use the nickname _Mariposa_. It's butterfly in Spanish and it sounds way cooler!" Janna shrugged and stepped inside, followed by the two boys who went straight to the kitchen to greet the chef. Star called out after them and closed the door, confused deeply by the exchange. "No, we're waiting on one more person. Feel free to have some snacks though! We can start a movie in a little bit once she gets here!"

Janna lounged across a sofa adjacent to Jackie and started texting on- ' _Marcos phone?!'_ Star thought to herself. ' _How did she even do that?'_ Janna looked up and found the princess staring at her and smiled. "Yo Star, what are we watching? It's not a rom-com, right? I can imagine how you and macho man would get."

Star hid her internal scream at the use of her pet name for Marco, and shook her head. "No, it's a kung fu movie Marco really likes. I hope that's alright?" Janna tried a nacho from the coffee table and her eyes lit up, throwing her gaze madly back up to Star. "You keep theesh bad boysh coming, ah dont care wut we watsh." Star nodded as the door once again knocked, this time slowly and with formality. Which was very unlike ponyhead.

Wearing an uneasy face, she got up and reached for the doorknob, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. She looked up, surprised to see Marco standing beside her with a serious expression. Everyone else had made their way to the living room and had begun idle chatter, to which Marco spoke quietly over.

"Star, you love me right?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers, and his expression showing nothing but worry. She nodded and returned his uneasy look before he continued. "Just, trust me, and be nice, okay? Just this once. Can you do that?"

She nodded once more, now feeling the eyes around the room resting on her, and the quiet conversation now slowing to a halt. Marco smiled innocently and reached for the door, opening it to reveal a very pleasant couple, and a rush of warm air. Tom smiled, holding Torriditys hand and gestured to the two before them. "How's it going, Marco? Star? You two ready for a crazy night of-" Star slammed the door in the boy's face and turned, bewildered, to face Marco.

"What the heck is _he_ doing here!?" she silently screamed just below a whisper. She was now squeezing his hand so hard he nearly yelped from the pain, but fought to answer her. "Look, in my timeline, he and I are great friends. And, avoiding some unhappy events, I think it would be nice to bury the hatchet and start over."

"What makes you think I want to 'start over' with _those two?_ "

He wrought his hand from her grasp and rubbed his wrist, looking at her with confused eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But he's not that bad, Star. Just, please give it a chance. For me." She glared at him and kept a stern grimace for a moment until another quiet knock at the door brought her back to the present. " _Fine,_ " she muttered, crossing her arms and leaning closer to Marco. " _But later, you owe me."_

She turned on her heels and made her way to the kitchen to set the brownies up for baking, leaving Marco alone at the door. He opened it, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry about that, you guys. She's just...surprised to see you is all." Tom nodded solemnly but grinned as he stepped inside, though Torridity punched Marcos' shoulder as she passed.

It was weird for one, seeing as he had no relation with her, and also for the fact of ' _What is it with girls being so strong on Mewni?!'_ Marco though as he rubbed his shoulder. Thankfully, Star didn't notice. Tom smiled and held his girlfriend's hand, shaking Marcos with his other. "Dont worry about it, dude. I'm honestly pretty surprised you invited us, but after what you said, I don't mind starting over."

He gestured to Torridity and smiled, introducing her as though they and Marco were complete strangers. "Marco, this is Princess Torridity. She's from the underworld, naturally, and is _als_ o a demon." The young, orange skinned girl smiled innocently enough and shook Marcos' hand, clearly attempting to hide her discomfort for the situation. Marco, however, noticed her expression shift and surprisingly bowed at the waist before her.

"Princess Torridity, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but please allow me to apologize. I'm sorry for my disrespectful actions towards you during the dance, and I hope we can all try to be friends once tonight is over. Thank you for coming, and thank you for your understanding."

When Marco stood back up, he was a little shocked to find her expression now one of surprise. She glanced at Tom and made to say something, but closed her mouth and turned back to Marco. This time, shocking everyone, she bowed back. "Thank you for the apology, Marco. I myself would like to apologize for my own actions as well. I was incredibly disrespectful towards you and your partner, and I too hope we can move forward as friends."

When she straightened out, Tom seemed to have a new gleam in his eye, thanking Marco once more, and the two making their way to the living room. The group of Earthlings seemed largely surprised by the visitor, Janna especially, but opened for small talk about what demons are like, if the underworld is hot, and if Tom was fire resistant.

As the conversation got moving, Star walked up to Marco and held his hand, albeit softer this time, and spoke just above a whisper. "I'm sorry I got mad. It's just, a bit _too_ surprising." Marco nodded and rubbed his thumb over her hand as he enjoyed the moment. "Dont worry about it, Star. Thanks for trusting me." She grinned at him and kissed his cheek when no one was looking, whispering in his ear. " _Dont worry about it, Macho man. I know you'll pay me back_." Before he could respond, there was another, much louder and sperratic knocking at the door, before it swung wide open to reveal a grinning Ponyhead.

"Beeee Flyyyyyy! What is UP, girl?! You ready for a crazy night of-" "SSHHHHHH!" The entire room shushed her before continuing their discussion of how Earth wars worked. Ponyhead shut her mouth immediately and glanced around the room before locking eyes with Star. "Girl, what's up with this party? Everyones so, i don't know. Not partying." Star gave a forced smile and did her best to comfort her friend in her time of need. A need to party, of course.

"Well, Pony, this isn't so much a crazy party as it is a get-together. We're all just sorta hanging out and having fun this time." Ponyhead clearly wasn't overly amused, and was considerably terrible at hiding her disappointment at times like these. "Girl, my idea of having fun is way cooler than a get-together. What are we even supposed to do?" Star explained the events she and Marco had planned for the evening, which consisted of a movie, junk food, makeovers for the girls, video game contests for the guys, and some games to wrap up the night.

Ponyhead seemed largely disappointed throughout the explanation, but a smirk began to form across her muzzle at the mention of games. "Okay, Star, like, I'll stay for this super, not lame sleepover, but I got a game for everyone to play later. Cool?"

"Cool," Star affirmed. She gave Ponyhead a quick hug and the two joined their friends in the living room. Star found a spot next to Marco, holding his hand, while pony made herself comfortable floating near Janna.

Tom waved his hands in front of him dismissively and spoke up, interrupting Fergusson. "No way. How could one 'bomb' destroy everything in a twenty-mile radius? Humans dont even have magic." Marco leaned over and patted Toms shoulder reassuringly as he explained a nuclear detonation.

"So it blasts two pieces of...well...I dont think you know what radiation is, but two powerful pieces of metal together. They...react with tiny, tiny, TINY bits of each other, and they create as much energy as a small portion of the sun. That much energy and power in one small space, it can do a lot with air pressure, heat, and this type of energy that kills things even decades after the explosion."

The off-world members of the party looked generally mortified but the Earthlings merely nodded along as though this was simply common knowledge. Tom glanced nervously around the room before shaking his head. "And how uh, how often do these get used?" Janna shrugged and took another bite of her nacho before answering. "We've only used it twice, like ever, against other humans. But we used them A LOT to perfect the process. Like thousands of times."

"Jeez," Torridity remarked, plucking a nacho to try after seeing Janna practically inhale them. "So what do you usually fight about here?... Oh, my gods, this is amazing..." Jackie laughed at her reaction but answered anyway. "Mostly just for land or political power. Y'know, the usual." All parties nodded as though that hit home for them, before Star jumped up to start the movie.

 _"'Hand to hand to hand 2'._ The greatest movie of all time!" Marco exclaimed, answering everyones silent question of what would be watched. Tom audibly groaned, but within minutes, was clutching Torridity close as the movie started with an intense action sequence he was captivated by.

As it went on, Marco and Star took turns refilling snack bowls and bringing out fresh sodas for their guests. Janna was still texting on Marcos phone...somehow, with Alphonso and Fergusson just as captivated as Tom by the display of fighting skill. Jackie did her best to seem interested, but spent more time whispering to Ponyhead about events that took place on screen being impossible in real life, or just ridiculous.

After about half an hour, Marco made his way to the kitchen to grab another bag of chips, when Star pulled him into a hug from behind. "Hey, _Stud._ Enjoying yourself?" She cooed, eliciting a bent backward kiss from her man. He held her hands to his stomach and smiled softly, answering just above a whisper so the guests wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, I think things are going amazing. How about you though? Not thinking about crazy battles and dead stuff?" Star huffed and gave him a little squeeze before answering. "Well, I _wasn't,_ until you brought it up. But, yeah, it's nice to take a load off of the crazy for once."

Marco turned around and kissed her cheek, keeping her in a warm embrace. "Sorry about bringing it up, heh. Just making sure you're doing alright." She held his face and kissed him deeply for a moment, earning a light blush from him as it went on. "I'm doing great, thanks to you, really. I love you, Marco." He made to reply but a shout from the living room interrupted him.

"Yo!" Ponyhead called. "Are you lovebirds done sucking face or are you gonna actually watch the movie?" Both teens blushed profusely, trying to make up some excuse along the lines of getting chips, but Janna came to their rescue. "Nah, at least they're doing it out of sight. Unlike _some_ people!"

Tom and Torridity blushed, separating slightly as the couple returned to their seats to finish the movie. "Dont be jealous because _you_ dont have a man, Janna," Fergusson called out. "I can only imagine what you of all people would try to do during a movie."

Everyone laughed with the exception of Janna, who simply shrugged in agreeance with a quite "yeah that's fair," as a response. The rest of the movie was largely uneventful, and after it was over, Star turned on the lights to begin their next activities. "Wow, Star sticking to a schedule? Marco, youre really rubbing off on her aren't you?" Jackie joked. Ponyhead nodded and prodded further as Star huffed and attempted to corral the ladies upstairs for makeovers. "Yeah, Earth turd! _Reeaally_ rubbing off, on Star! And you didn't even have to go to another dimension!"

Marcos face lit up scarlet as everyone went to their separate activites, with Tom, Fergusson, and Alphonso laughing hysterically. "Okay okay," Tom began, "Im gonna need to hear the story behind _that_ little chestnut later." Marco shook his head and started up a fighting game, keeping himself from hyperventilating. "Trust me, you don't want to know. C'mon, let's get this tournament started!"

The four took their respective controllers and began to duke it out, as the ladies crowded around a cluttered mirror to begin styling and painting. Jackie volunteered to go first, with Janna as the hair stylist and Torridity as the makeup artist. "You don't leave me with much to do, Jackie," Janna huffed, "Your hair's pretty short, and it's already curled."

"Well so is yours! Minus the curls I guess," Jackie protested. Star laughed and produced a magical tray of makeup supplies as Torridity went to work. A moment of quiet giggling went by over the subtle mixing of makeup supplies, before Toriddity spoke quietly. "Hey, uh...Star?" she asked. Her tone made the princess nervous but given how well things were going, she was hopeful something bad didn't happen to Jackie's face.

"Yeah? What happened?" she answered. Toriddity shook her head and continued. "Nothing happened or anything, I've just been wanting to ask you something since the ball. We got off on the wrong foot, and I didn't really care much at the time." Star nodded, remembering their harsh verbal catfight from the ceremony. "Don't worry about it, sister. Ask away!"

"Well, um. Do you think Tom has changed?"

That caught Star entirely off guard, given the nature of the sleepover, and the way the two had been getting along thus far. Janna took no time to throw in her two cents of course while Star thought about it. "Oh yeah, now we're getting to the good stuff. Took you ladies long enough!"

Star could hear the guys downstairs getting rowdy over their game, with Toms excited shrieks of victory being heard above the others. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before carefully giving an answer.

"I'd like to think he has," she began. "When we dated, he was possessive in the worst way, angry, loud, and inconsiderate. But lately, he's been trying to make a change for the better. And with you, I don't see all the bad stuff that I used to. So yeah, I think maybe he has."

Torridity nodded and brushed a few strands of red hair behind her ear, but she didn't seem to smile much. She set down her mascara brush and stood back. "There you go, Jackie. That's about all I can do for someone like you." The surfer girl stood up and turned to face the mirror, clearly awestruck by the skill and care that went into her makeup, her seafoam green eyeshadow, and her teal lip gloss. "Woah..." she breathed, leaning in for a better look. "Where did you learn to do that so quickly?"

The half-demon blushed through her orange skin, making it a deep shade of red, and spoke with half the confidence she usually did. "Well, I dunno. I've always been pretty good at it, and I had a lot of practice on the chambermaids when I was a little girl.

" Well dayum, fire chick. I don't know how but you made her look even better. Which means..." Ponyhead roared for the now empty seat and hovered just above it. "My turn!" Everyone gave out a laugh before they went back to work, with Star joking about Ponyheads last makeover at St. O's.

As they got started, Star leaned over to Toriddity and whispered softly behind her. "Give him some time, but don't be afraid to show some claws either. He may be a dense idiot sometimes, but he'll never abandon you."

At this, Toriddity smiled and gave Star a quick hug, something both of them were surprised by, separating quickly thereafter. "Sorry...um. Thank you, really. By the way, you're next Janna!"

"Like hell I am!"

"That can be arranged, missy!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That can _also_ be arranged!"

"I'd rather die!"

"Now you're just trying too hard!"

O - O - O - O - O - O

Downstairs, Tom, Marco, Fergusson, and Alphonso were each doing their best to win the final round of the session. Tom was keeping his distance, eying the competition from afar and sizing up a potential moment to strike, while Marco did his best to keep the other two frantic challengers from stealing his title. He had won the last three games, with Tom winning the first three, and he intended to take home the victory. Despite actually being home already.

"You better watch out, Diaz! I'm coming for that belt!" Fergusson called out as he made for a quick rush once Marcos back was turned. However, he didn't expect Tom to dive in from above and counter his strike so effortlessly. His character was sent to the sidelines and in a huff, he rolled back onto the couch and pretended to be dead. "Two things, _Fergie!_ " Tom began in a taunting voice, his eyes glowing white hot. "First, nobody sneak attacks for a cheap win on my watch. And second, _Diaz is mine."_

Alphonso was quickly and effortlessly dispatched by Marcos sharp use of a combo breaking move, and was immediately thereafter sidelined along Fergusson. The two nodded in defeat and began tearing apart the snack table as Tom and Marco stared each other down.

"This is it, Marco. The final battle to determine who is the better man."

"Dude, it's a video game."

"The last breath you give will be the first breath of victory for me and my descendants for decades to come!"

"Youre gonna breathe my...breaths?"

"This battle was decided the moment you thought to challenge me! Prince Thomas Infernus Lucitor!"

"What?! You literally sat off to the side while I handled dingus and fingus the whole match! You have like twice my health!"

" _You should have thought about that before you decided to challenge me, Mortal! Prepare to die!"_

Toms character rushed forward in a flurry of fire and displaced air, giving Marco almost no time to react. Tom brought up his blade to strike, an attack that would easily drain half of Marcos health if placed successfully. But what he didn't account for, was Marcos ability to dodge.

Marco had seen the obvious blitz attack coming, and being as seasoned of a virtual warrior as he was, he knew that no enemy blinded by rage could resist it. He had been planning his dodging maneuver for the past two and a half minutes, a time that felt like a lifetime ago. Truly, in Toms own words, the battle had ended before it even began.

Toms character dashed forward as Marcos jumped into the air. Unable to stop, he rushed straight over the arena edge and died, giving Marco the victory. The words flashed _Winner: Macho Man_ atop the screen, leaving everyone in a silent, anticlimactic stupor.

"Bullshit! How even?! What the Ffffrrghhfgrhgr!" Tom shouted in anger, his hands getting hot and his eyes glowing once more. Marco stepped over and patted his friend's shoulder, eliciting a hateful glare from Tom. "There there, young grasshopper. You have much to learn, but someday, after a lifetime of training, countless sacrifices, and endless suffering, you might just become half as strong as me."

"Pfffff! Damn dude! That's a low blow if I've ever heard one!" Tom shouted, doubling over in laughter as he set the controller down. Alphonso wiped up the last bit of cheese from the nachos and smiled at the two, shaking his head. "You two have waaay too much practice on your hands. I don't even know what to say."

Marco and Tom both turned to face him, glaring down with scorn and pointing fingers straight at the boy, speaking in unison. "You can start by saying your prayers, human. For gods such as ourselves, do not act kindly upon such disrespect."

Fergusson laughed and guzzled down a cup of soda before wiping his chin and grinning wildly. "Gods huh? Is that why Star still kicks both of your butts at this game?" Both Tom and Marco stammered sheepishly, searching for any excuse, but it fell upon deaf ears. "Hey Marco, when you're done wallowing in despair, can we get into those brownies? They smell amazing!"

Marco shook his head and smiled as he poured himself a glass of soda. "Sorry guys. Star made em, so we gotta wait until she's ready to serve them." Alphonso groaned and began digging into the pizza bites, quickly joined by Fergusson. "That... _bites.._.man." This time, everyone else groaned out load as though they had just lost a close friend of theirs. And in a way, they were right.

Before anyone could berate him for it however, the girls began making their way downstairs, all now gussied and styled from the neck up. First was Jackie who tossed her further curled hair and smiled, showing off her sea green lip gloss and hibiscus adorning her hair, earning a loud clap from everyone. Next was Ponyhead, who floated down the stairs, pursing her lips and fluttering her eyes. Her hair was once again braided and she wore a fine white eyeshadow and pink lipstick. Mostly everyone gave a quiet golf clap for her, but she didn't seem to care.

Up next, Star strolled down the Stairs with her hair in a light bun, frilled at the sides, with winged eyeliner and cherry red lip gloss. Marco applauded the loudest overall, earning a snort from his girlfriend and a quick peck on the cheek. Toriddity came down next, her hair let down at full length while still retaining a bun at the back of her head, held in place by two braids. She wore a light yellow eyeshadow with matching lipstick, accenting her orange skin nicely. Tom summoned a gang of skeletons to clap alongside him, which mostly sounded like a bundle of sticks being thrown down wooden stairs, to which Toriddites eyes lit up as she ran to hug him.

Star stepped forward, poofing up a megaphone to speak with, and gestured at the stairs. "And now everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for...!" _'Pause for dramatic effect'_ she thought to herself. "Janna!"

She strolled down the steps, skipping two at a time, with no notable change whatsoever. Her orange beanie sat atop her head, as usual, and her hair merely had a small black lily placed behind her ear. Regardless of the minor change, everyone exploded into applause, with Fergusson and Alphonso swooning at the magnificence.

Janna broke out into laughter and leaned against the couch, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. "You guys are such dorks." She commented. Fergusson sat up and shot her finger guns as he spoke in a mock 'cool guy' voice. "Yeah, but we're _your_ dorks!"

Star made her way into the kitchen and pulled a hot tray of brownies from the oven, ten in total. The sound of clanging metal immediately stopped everyones conversation as they all scrambled into the kitchen as well, eager for a taste. Star backed up as Marco took his place in front of her, wielding a wooden spoon. "Back you savages! Back! You'll get your brownies in an orderly fashion!"

Tom stepped forward and pointed at the spoon, causing it to immediately catch fire. Marco took one look at it and tossed it into a soaking pot inside the sink. After a few moments of silence, Tom spoke in mock annoyance, eying him down. "Marco. I'm a demon. And as a demon, I need a certain amount of brownies each day to keep me from consuming souls."

Toriddity snorted behind him, but he paid it no mind. "If I don't get a brownie asap, I'm gonna have to eat your soul instead." This time, barely able to contain herself, Star broke into a fit of laughter, handing a brownie to everyone respectively. "There you go, _Souleat_ _er._ Enjoy!" Everyone took a moment to munch on their brownies and after a moment of collective "'mmms' and 'woahs', Jackie was the first to speak.

"Star, I'm usually not too crazy about sweet stuff, but these are amazing! How did you make these?" Star put on an uneasy smile and stammered for a moment, setting the now emptied tray down on the oven. "O-oh y-you k-know a little of this a little of that, and voila! Brownies!" Ponyhead was the only one who seemed to be eying her suspiciously, while the rest simply scarfed down what was left. Marco patted Stars back and gave her a knowing smile before making his way back to the living room to clean up.

Janna looked around and noticed a stunning lack of snacks available, and promptly began raiding the cabinets for more chips. "Oi, Janna! You looking for these?" A coy voice asked from behind. She whirled around and found Fergusson holding a plate of nachos and wiggling his eyebrows seductively. She squinted her eyes and stared at him for a moment, but caved to a look of complete shock as he began eating them slowly.

"If you want thum, your gonna hafthoo come get-" He was never able to finish. Janna lunged forward and pinned his arm behind his back after effortlessly weaving the plate of nachos from his hand. He yelped as she twisted, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "You should know better than to tempt a girl with something she can't live without. Let this be a lesson."

She gave another twist, but rather than yelp once more, Fergusson smiled, biting back tears, and turned to look at her. "That's...sooo...cool!" He breathed before she let go, letting him fall to his knees. She stepped back, confused by his reaction and tried to say something to no avail. Ponyhead floated over and shook her head. "Alright so, disregarding whatever, that, was? Let's get sum gaaamez started!" Everyone seemed enthusiastic for the fun to start once more, with the exception of Star. Who looked on with mock excitement.

Ponyhead produced a blue pair of scissors and cut a small shimmering yellow portal, pulling a small green circuit board etched box from it, setting it on the counter. Marco, upon hearing the signature portal sound, turned to see what all the fuss was about. His eyes went wide when he noticed what was brought through.

"NO! No, no nope nope nope no way," he called out, rushing forward to dispose of the game. "Not playing that game again. No way." Tom looked from him to the game, with surprise evident on his face. "Diaz, you've _played_ truth or punishment before?"

All eyes went to him, some with curiosity, with Ponies being one of suspicion. "Well, kinda. It's a long story. That game is insane and I don't want to deal with it again." Ponyhead floated over and grinned at him before gesturing to the box. "You know, Earth Turd, if you don't lie this time, you'll probably have more fun!" Star walked over and smiled at him with large eyes that tugged at his very soul. "C'mon Marco! Everyone else wants to play, and it could be super fun! I remember some crazy stuff from last time, but since we're dating, we don't have to worry!" There was some suspicion as to her words about 'last time', but she paid them no mind.

In truth, she had a point, Marco noted. Only the last question was a hard one, so it made sense that this time there wouldn't be a calamity after everyone. He let out a deep breath and slumped his shoulders. "Fine. But we're even now, okay?" She grinned at him coyly as she brought the box to the living room and set it on the coffee table. "Never said that, Diaz. Guess you'll just have to find another way."

He groaned, taking a seat beside her as everyone else filtered into the living room. Tom and Torridity shared a spot next to Ponyhead, Star and Marco sat beside Jackie, and Janna sat with Fergusson and Alphonso. The box sat perched between them all, as Pony floated over and pressed a button at the top, causing a small dragon face etched box to pop out with its mouth wide open. "Remember everyone, no lying!" she laughed as she took her seat.

The box glowed green and the circuit designs on its edges stood out more defined, as it spoke in an angry and excited voice.

 ** _TO ALL WHO SEEK THE PATH OF KNOWLEDGE,_**

 ** _LISTEN WELL TO THIS DECREE._**

 ** _SURRENDER TO THE EYE OF JUSTICE._**

 ** _SWEAR AN OATH OF TRUTH TO ME!"_**

Everyone placed a pinky into the maw of the box and pinky swore to tell the truth. Save for Ponyhead, who used her tongue. The top box sunk back into the main body of the game, and it hovered a few inches off of the table. It glowed a brighter green and began speaking once more.

 ** _UPON RECEIVING YOUR OATH OF TRUTH, WE MAY NOW BEGIN. FIRST QUESTION!"_**

Everyone nervously eyed the box, save for Marco and Star, who shared a smug glance before the box continued.

" ** _WHAT IS..._**

 ** _YOUR..._**

 ** _GREATEST FEAR?"_**

The two now shared the collective look of confusion and worry that plagued the other party goers, as Janna looked over at Ponyhead. "Uh...What the heck kinda question is that?" Ponyhead did her best to imitate a shrug and looked around the room. "I dont know, maybe it's like, trying to psych us out or something. How about I go first." She cleared her throat and wore a steadfast look of determination before speaking. "My greatest fear, is people not liking me. Your turn, Banana girl!"

Janna nodded and leaned forward. "My greatest fear is people thinking I'm weird."

Tom leaned forward next, and spoke with anger. "My greatest fear is not being a good leader for the underworld."

"My greatest fear is spiders." Torridity shrugged.

"Mine are sharks," said Ferguson.

"Being left behind by my peers," Muttered Alphonso.

Marco nodded and spoke next. "My greatest fear is not being good enough," he said quietly.

"Mine is having to rule Mewni." Star said, disheartened.

Jackie smiled and went next, her voice wary but confident at the same time. "And I guess mine is people. You never know what they can do. My favorite wildlife expert once said that animals are easy because they'll try to eat you without a thought. But people will want to be friends first."

After a moment of silence, the box glowed bright red as the house was immediately encased in a similarly circuited box of metal.

 ** _BAD NEWS, EVEN THOUGH YOU TRIED._**

 ** _SOME OF YOU WERE HONEST, AND SOME OF YOU LIED!"_**

Tendrils of electricity shot forth from it, as it zapped everyone with nearly harmless static shocks. Everyone doubled over laughing hysterically, trying their best to keep from kicking each other. "Whoever lied! Hurry up and tell the truth!" Star yelled through a crazed smile.

Ponyhead grimaced and shouted above the noise. "Okay okay! I'm actually afraid of becoming a ruler because it means I can't have fun anymore!"

Janna slowly spoke next, fighting the ever-increasing levels of electricity. "I actually don't care about being weird! I'm afraid people will someday realize I'm just doing it to hide the fact that I like a lot of girly things in secret! I'm actually super into makeovers!"

Tom gripped the edge of the coffee table and fought the urge to burn it to ashes as he laughed. "Okay! I dont care about being a ruler! I'm most afraid of people thinking I'm an asshole for the rest of my life!"

" ** _THREE DOWN, AND ONE TO GO!_**

 ** _TELL THE TRUTH TO END THIS SHOW!"_**

Star grimaced through her laughter and struggled to form a breath. "My biggest fear is losing Marco!" She shouted. Upon her last word, the energy stopped, giving everyone a chance to catch their breath and rub their now aching sides.

" ** _TRUTH_**!"

"What the hell was that?!" Janna shouted. "What kinda game is this?!"

Ponyhead huffed and laid back on the couch to catch her breath. "Why did you lie about something like that, Star? Thought you guys were close and junk!" Star frowned and gestured to her equine friend and yelled right back. "Says you! You can literally do whatever you want as queen!"

"Enough," Tom huffed, sitting back on the couch. "It's obvious we have some...stuff to work out later. From now on, no lies okay? Even if it's embarrassing, just spit it out. No judgment here." He hung his head a bit, but was shocked to feel Toriddity squeezing his hand. He looked over and found her smiling warmly at him, before she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, lets just, move on already. Whatchya got box guy?" Fergusson shouted.

 ** _SECOND QUESTION!"_**

It began, floating up slightly and over to several peoples faces.

 ** _WHO..._**

 ** _ACTUALLY MADE..._**

 ** _THE BROWNIES!"_**

"Oh c'mon!" Star shouted. She crossed her arms and huffed, glaring at the small box. "That's not even a question for everyone!"

 ** _"I DECIDE THE RULES HERE!_**

 ** _UNLESS YOU WANT ANOTHER ABOUT FEAR?!"_**

"Fine," Star muttered. She stood up and turned to face everyone. "Marco helped me make them because he's from the future, and he knows none of you liked them last time." She clapped her hands over her mouth and looked wide eyed around the room in surprise, not expecting to give out _so much_ of the truth.

The room was silent for a moment before the box 'pinged' **_TRUTH!",_** glowing in another radiant green light. Still, no one spoke as Star stood with her hands over her mouth.

"You're from the future?" Tom asked, breaking the silence. "He can't be from the future. I've known him since elementary school." Fergusson chimed in. Janna shook her head and pointed at the Truth box which, conveniently enough, still had the word " _TRUTH_ glowing on its face. "The box seems like it disagrees there, buddy."

 ** _"STARS WORDS WERE COMPLETELY TRUE._**

 ** _SHE KNOWS HIM BETTER THAN ANY OF YOU."_**

The group once again fell into silence with most members staring particularly at Marco. "Did you...Change anything?" Jackie said in nearly a whisper. Marco seemed to ponder than for a momeny but shook his head. "Nothing major. I went out of my way to preserve everyones free will, and to keep events flowing like they did before."

Marco prayed silently that the box wasnt considering _his_ responses, as explaining to Jackie why he changed their interactions would be incredibly painful. Tom leaned forward and next asked the question on everyones mind. "How did you time travel?"

Again, Marco seemed at a loss for words, but it was Star who jumped in to come to the rescue. "He didn't have a choice. A uh..." she took a nervous look at Tom. "Certain goddess, sent him back because someone was after me." Ponyhead was about to chime in but Star secretly glared daggers at her, making the princess nodd discreetly and resume her silence.

Star sat down, trying not to draw attention to herself. "How does that even work," Jackie asked. "Like, how far in the future are you from?" Marco shrugged and checked his phone calendar. "Like three and a half years into the future. It's a long story, so I'll get into it some other time. Not much has changed though. I'm still me, since nobody noticed, but just with more experience."

Fergusson stood up excitedly but Marco held up a hand. "No, I dont know lottery numbers, game shows, horse races, or what you're thinking right now. Star already asked," he managed through a chuckle. Fergusson shook his head and sat back down, clearly disappointed.

Jackie leaned forward once more and gestured to Marco with concern. "And, are you, alright with this? Is there some catch or monkeys paw to worry about?" Marco again shook his head. "From what I can tell, it's permanent, and I just have to help Star. But yeah, I'm pretty okay with it. It was really uncomfortable at first, but I grew to accept it. Now I only change small things, if I can help it. Like helping Star make her awesome brownies."

Everyone nodded and agreed as they all began reminiscing over the desert as though it were a lost loved one. Star perked up immediately and smiled from ear to ear, especially when she felt a familiar soft hand take a hold of hers.

"Yeah. They were soooo good." Jackie commented. Everyone agreed and began asking if she and Marco would make another batch, which she was completely caught off guard by. "Thanks, guys. I'm sorry I lied, I just really wanted to make something for everyone."

"Well don't worry too much, Butterbutt. You've got quite the cook in your clutches," Janna smirked. Star smiled at that as the Truth box hovered up once again.

 ** _FINALE QUESTION, TO WIN THE GAME._**

 ** _TELLING A LIE WILL EARN MORE THAN SHAME._** "

It once more hovered from person to person, asking its third and final question.

 ** _"WHO DO YOU..._** ** _HAVE A..._** ** _CRUSH ON?"_**

There was a large sigh of relief from the group as everyone rested back in their chairs. "Nobody...Lie," Janna grumbled through grit teeth. "I have a crush on 18th-century poet John Keats."

Fergusson leaned forward next, looking clearly uncomfortable. "I have a crush...on Janna!" He closed his eyes and waited for a beating, but when he opened them, he found that she was staring at him with a shocked look. "Heh, ya know, because you're so cool, and...mysterious."

"I have a crush on Fergusson's mom," Alphonso admitted with a straight face. Though his friends slowly turned to face him. "What?" Alphonso shrugged. "Sorry man, gotta be honest."

"I have a crush on this cute guy I met at skate camp last summer," Jackie admitted casually, clearly proud of her answer.

Toridditty and Tom smiled at one another and both spoke the others name at the same time. "It's not much of a secret you guys."

Marco kissed Stars cheek and smiled warmly at her, clearly making her heart melt. "I love Star Butterfly. Always will." She kissed his nose and hugged him tight, not caring about the groups of eyes on them. "And I love you, Marco Diaz. Until you stop making me nachos of course." He frowned at that last remark but she merely stuck her tongue out at him.

Ponyhead was last to go and smiled slyly at everyone around her. " I have a crush on...Me! Obviously, I love myself, you guys!"

Everyone groaned at the outburst but eventually came around in agreeance. Smiling at the box, Marco called out at it. "Games over, dude, you can let us out now!" The box only continued to hum green, before it slowly changed to a deep shade of red.

 ** _"THAT WAS REALLY BEAUTIFUL...I ALMOST CRIED._**

 ** _BUT THEN I NOTICED. THAT SOMEBODY LIED!!!"_**

The walls all changed to match the circuit based design of the cube, as the chairs too became nothing more than glowing boxes themselves. The box transformed into a diamond-shaped maw of circuity and eyes, with a glistening set of teeth at its center. Two yellow slitted eyes glowed on the top and bottom, while two sets of teeth roared from the left and right side. It hovered closer, eying the now terrified teens.

"Who the hell LIED?!" Janna shouted, staring down everyone in the group as they all began backing towards the kitchen. Star and Marco looked at each other, as did Tom and Toriddity, before nodding. All four of them pledged sincerity to their answers, leaving only five others who could have been dishonest.

"Why would I lie about liking Janna?! She's super awesome and I love how straightforward she is!" Fergusson yelled out. Alphonsos testimate was much the same, given that he'd have no reason to lie about his answer, so everyone turned to face the last three.

Ponyhead scowled at everyone else and shook her head. "Well, I OBVIOUSLY love myself! Anyone here thinks that's not true?!"

 ** _"YOUR LOVE IS HONEST, LIKE THE WEIRDOS AND COUPLES IN THE ROOM._**

 ** _THAT BEING SAID, YOU ARN'T THE REASON YOU'LL BE SENT TO YOUR DOOM!"_**

Shards of circuity were flung out from its caps, and bright red lasers shot from its eyes, blasting apart furniture as it neared the group. Star turned to Janna and Jackie, remembering that both of their answers last time was the same. And if she remembered correctly, SHE was the one who actually had a crush on...'Marco,' she thought.

Glaring at both of them, she spoke with anger that rivaled the cube itself. "Which one of you two is lying? Jackie didn't even give a name, and Janna likes some dead guy!" The two girls looked at Star with surprised expressions, but then glanced at one another. "Star," Jackie began. "What are you-"

"Hey!" Marco called from behind them, stepping past Star and approaching the box. "Ask me what my greatest fear is." The box, though not very well, conveyed a look of skepticism at the boy before responding with two mouths on either side of its face.

 ** _"WHY WOULD I ASK IF I'VE DONE SO ALREADY?_**

 ** _YOUR FRIENDS ARE THE ONES WHO ANSWERED UNSTEADY."_**

Marco held his resolve as he stepped closer, eying down the flesh and circuitry comprised creature. "Ask me. The question. Because none of us are lying."

 ** _"VERY WELL, BOY. TRY TO SAVE YOUR PEER._**

 ** _TELL ME, WHAT IS YOUR GREATEST FEAR?_**

"That Star might die because I wasn't there for her. Like last time," he answered defiantly, continuing to stare down the monster before him. He could hear confused murmurs behind him but he tuned it out. The wind and light around the box died down if only slightly, as it backed up a few feet.

 ** _"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU-"_**

"Because nobody knows completely how they feel at this exact moment. Your feelings, your fears, even your ambitions can change on a whim. Because sometimes your heart and your mind might not agree on what you want or what you're scared of. Like a close friend once made me realize." He turned to look back at Star who seemed conflicted between worry and a smile, before turning back to face the Truth box.

"None of us were lying, because we don't fully know how we feel about those around us. Now end the game, so I can clean up your mess."

The boxes eyes twitched as it inched closer, ready to blast Marco to pieces, but it stopped. One eye to the left spoke to the other in a hushed voice.

" ** _YOU KNOW, HE COULD BE RIGHT."_** ** _IMPOSSIBLE! ONE OF THEM LIED! IM CERTAIN OF IT!"_** ** _BUT HE JUST ANSWERED WITH A DIFFERENT QUESTION._** ** _"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!"_** ** _IT DOES! WE CANT PROVE THEY LIED!"_** ** _OH YES, WE CAN!_** ** _" NO, WE CANT"_** ** _YES WE CAN!" "NO, WE CANT!" "YES WE CAN" "NO WE CANT"_**

With each passing argument, the room around them began to distort from circuitry to its usual appearance. The Truth box as well began fighting itself in a desperate attempt to find a solution, but ultimately it couldn't. In a final shout that made all parties concerned cover their ears, it slowly reverted back into its box shape, releasing the house from its prison, and reverting everything back to normal. Save for the destroyed furniture of course.

It fell to the ground as its lights dimmed, reverting once again to its standby mode. No one in the party said a word, as Marco stepped forward and rather unceremoniously, dumped it in the garbage. He then turned to face his friends with his arms crossed, glaring at two people in particular.

"Now I don't know how much of that I actually believe, but I didn't lie once tonight. I won't ask questions, but whoever you are, be more careful." He then turned around and started to clean up the damaged furniture as the rest of the group exchanged glances, slowly joining him.

After about half an hour of cleaning, everyone once again slumped onto the couch, exhausted by the events of the evening. Star glared at Ponyhead and spoke up first. "Pony, next time you have a deadly game that can only be beaten by paradox, don't bring it to a sleepover." Ponyhead shrugged at Star and took a bite of a nacho hovering near her face. "Sorry, gurl. I just didn't think we'd have such a crazy time with telling the truth."

Janna grinned and stared at Marco as she spoke in mock annoyance. "Well if _Macho man_ over here didn't step in and admit that he's also afraid of losing his girlfriend, we'd be dead. So thanks, Safe kid."

"Dont push it," he muttered, resting his arm over his eyes as he leaned back. He heaved a tired sigh but was surprised to feel Star snuggling up to him. He lifted his arm and looked down at her, meeting her sapphire blue eyes with his. "You're really cute, you know that, Marco?" She cooed. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thanks, Star. I think you're pretty cute too."

"Yeah but not as cute as Alphonso thinks Fergusson's mom is!" Janna called out. The olive-skinned boy groaned and hid his face in his hands as Tom and Toriddity stood. "Well, Marco. Star. It's been super fun. But now that it's morning, I think we're gonna head out. Thanks for having us though! We'll see you around!" Star and Marco nodded at the two, smiling and waving them off. "Thanks for coming, you two!" she called out. "And good luck with everything!"

With that, the two of them erupted into a harmless fountain of fire, disappearing from the room. Marco looked over at the window, noticing that it was actually beginning to brighten up with that orange morning sun. "I should probably get going too," said Janna. She stood slowly and eyed her two schoolmates who were beginning to doze on the couch. "Yo! Fergie! Fonz! Get up! It's morning already!" Fergusson mumbled something about sleeping here while Alphonso remained half asleep. Grumbling about how lazy the two were, she grinned and snapped her fingers. " _Hippopotamus!"_ she shouted.

Both boys immediately stood up and began following Janna to the door as if they were zombies. She winked at those remaining, and proceeded to step outside, closing the door behind her. Jackie, now looking somewhat nervous, also stood up and looked around. "Yeah, I should probably go too. Sorry things got so crazy, you guys. But thanks for having me." Both Star and Marco nodded. "Anytime, Jackie," Star began. "And don't worry about it." Jackie made her way to the door and opened it, but stopped just before leaving. "And thanks for saving us, Marco Diaz."

As she stepped outside, however, a quiet, unnoticed voice 'pinged' from the trash can.

 _"Truth. Jackie Lyne Thomas has a crush on-"_

"Well Marco, that was a great night. Even if we almost died," Star remarked, smiling up at her boyfriend with tired eyes. He nodded and hugged her closer, enjoying the soft, warm embrace. "Yeah, it turned out a lot better than last time, that's for sure." He let her go and began to stand up, but Star clung to him tightly and pressed her face to his chest. "Nooooo. Five more minuuuttess," she grumbled.

Marco smiled at her and leaned back onto the couch. "I thought you would have wanted some pancakes for breakfast." He smiled down at her but found that she was actually frowning. "I don't have much of an appetite right now," she mumbled against his hoodie. Marco put his arms around her, wearing a perplexed expression, and spoke softly.

"Is it about the fear thing? Did the sleepover not help?" She shook her head and sat up to better look at him. "No, its nothing. I feel a lot better about that actually, thanks to you. But I'm pretty tired right now."

Marco nodded and rotated himself to lay on the couch, surprising Star as she was moved to lie on top of him. "Then let's get some sleep, Princess. Later we can have a big meal at Rita's and enjoy the rest of our weekend."

She smiled and rested against his chest, but she couldn't shake the memory of someone lying from her head. And the fact that both Janna and Jackie had given the same answers as last time. ' _Last time, I was lying about having feelings for Marco. And when I questioned Jackie about who she had a crush on, she said she didn't know,'_ Star thought to herself. _'They ended up dating last time...so, what if...?'_

She stopped herself for a moment and looked down at Marco, who had already begun to snooze. Poking his nose to wake him up, she prodded him with a question of her own. "Marco, you wouldn't leave me if I couldn't keep you safe, right?" she asked, keeping her eyes locked with his. He sat up slightly and held her face, a new wave of concern washing over his.

"Star, no...of course not. I would never leave you for that. I know you can keep me safe, and I know you're strong enough to tackle anything that gets thrown your way." He kissed her nose, hoping to ease her worries, and laid back down, bringing her into a hug. "Don't worry about the dream Star. I know when the time comes, I'll be lucky to have you fighting with me."

She felt an uneasy sense of worry in the back of her mind, and despite how sincere he seemed, she wasn't entirely convinced. He had just gone on a rant to the box about people not being sure about what they really wanted, and peoples ideals changing with the day. So who's to say he wouldn't change _his_ if she wasn't strong enough to protect him?

And who's to say he wouldn't fall back into his previous love interests if his _other_ ideals changed with it?

"You're cute when you're thinking really hard, Star," Marco noted, not even opening his eyes. She blushed deeply and laid down against his chest, still unsure about what her future, and his, would hold. "Goodnight, Mi Amor," he whispered. She breathed a sigh of defeat and let the wave of sleep finally begin to wash over her, enjoying what she figured could be one of the last times she got to enjoy cuddling with Marco.

"Goodnight, Marco."

 _To be continued in: Fighting For Your Heart_

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE_**

 _Oh my GAWD! Longest. Chapter. Ever! Seriously what the heck is wrong with me? I wanted to split this in two, but with work being hectic right now, I didn't want to make you wait for what comes next. I hope you all liked it, and if you have questions, feel free to ask away! Stars going through some biz right now, and as always, that doesn't make her the most rational thinker lol. Hopefully, Marco can put her worries to rest in the next chapter, and hopefully, Vartek hasn't been up to too much masty business! Sorry to those big fans of Jantom, but I really like the dynamic Toriddity has with Tom. Hopefully, not too many of yall are peeved about it. Next chapter, we see how Star handles her new fears, and what she plans to do to keep Marco from leaving! OH NO! Lmao anywho, leave a review with comments or questions, and if you're not a guest account, I'll respond as soon as I can. With that being said, see yall in the next chapter! BUH BYYYEEE!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	32. Fighting For Your Heart

"Kids! Come downstairs! Breakfast is ready!" Angie called out. It was an early Wednesday start, but like always, she was prepared for the day and set out to make it a good one. The table was lined with pancakes, a pile of bacon, a stack of toast, some fresh fruit, and her own special blend of orange juice. Not a bad start, for sure.

As Marco and Star raced down the stairs, still dressed in their P.J.'s, their eyes fell upon the stupendous meal set before them. They had plenty of time to kill before they made their way to school, so taking a seat at the table, they began to chow down. Raphael meandered his way into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee, smiling at how lively everyone looked.

"It seems like the kids had a good night sleep," he joked. Angie nodded at her handiwork and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek before preparing to leave for work. "Nah, they're only after the pancakes. Thanks for cleaning up, hun! Sorry, I can't stay too long, love you!" she said before stepping out of the home. Raphael waved at the door before taking a seat next to Star and Marco.

"So, kids. You both seem to be in good spirits, but I am able to read the tension like it is written in the newspaper. What is troubling you?" Marco and Star exchanged glances with a mouthful of breakfast, before letting out a soft sigh through the nose. Marco swallowed and spoke first, trying to keep a smile going. "It's nothing, dad. We just had some unexpected news is all."

Raphael laced his hands together on the table and leaned forward, hoping to get more out of them. "Would you care to share it with me? Perhaps I could be of help?" Marco held up a hand and shook his head, smiling reassuringly at his father. "It's nothing to worry about. Star just had some dreams about saving the kingdom and me dying."

Star nodded and beamed a smile after stuffing her face with more pancakes. "Ish pretty crahzee. But weh can handle et." Raphael didnt look too convinced, and tossed a suspicious gaze at Marco. "That sounds dangerous, mijo. I trust you know to be careful on your...excursions?"

Both of them nodded and continued eating. Marco gulped down some juice and turned to Raphael. "Like I told Star, dad. It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about. And you know me, I'm always careful." On that, he collected his dishes and put them gently into the sink before heading back upstairs to get ready for the day. Once he had left, Raphael turned quickly to Star.

"Mija, you don't believe him, do you?"

Star nearly choked on her juice and coughed before turning to him, trying to convey a look of ease and certainty. "Whaaat? Of course! It was only a dream. There's no way something like that could happen, or that a war destroys Mewni, or that he dies trying to protect me." Her eyes seemed to twitch as she forced a bigger smile across her face. Both of which were noticed by Raphael.

He squinted at the stairs before leaning forward. "Star, when I was a young boy, I too would have dreams that seemed, disturbing. When I would tell my father, he would wave them off as superstition and my own fears." Star seemed to drop her forced smile and leaned closer, feeling the words bit a bit too close to home with Marcos own.

"But mi Abuela, she would always tell me that a dream about your future is a warning. They help you plan and predict what to do, to avoid such a situation. So when I hear of you dreaming such things, I will say the same: Try to change it so that you can avoid such an unhappy future for yourself."

Star stared into space, her eyes wide as she remembered she should continue breathing. Slowly nodding, a smile formed across her face as she turned back to Raphael. "You know what? You're right! If I know about something that's gonna happen, I have a duty to keep it from happening!" Raphael only smiled and nodded to her words, taking another sip of coffee and glancing at his watch. "Goodluck, mija. You should get ready for school though. You would not want to be late!"

Star grimaced at the reminder that she had school today, which would ultimately delay her plans for changing fate. In a flash, she was upstairs with Marco, preparing for the day. Raphael smiled and began reading the newspaper as he mentally patted himself on the back for his help.

Star began the tedious process of combing her hair and selecting an outfit simultaneously. Sifting through both, she surveyed potential options of hairstyle and clothing. But after a few minutes of pondering, she found that her thoughts refused to stay grounded on today's attire. Instead, they ventured to ideas of how to keep Marco from getting hurt, and once again, his words about changing feelings.

She remembered herself saying much the same thing in another timeline, but this time, the true weight of the suggestion seemed to finally dawn on her. Marco had always seemed so sure that they could keep each other safe, and that they would always be there for each other. But the memory of her, standing alone as queen over Mewni, plagued her mind. He could be gone for a number of reasons, but Star could only think of two.

One, he could die in battle trying to protect her, or two, he might find someone else. Of course, her rationality wasn't always the best when it came to wild theories. _'Like that one time the meatball kid came over...'_ she grimaced. ' _Never did find out why he was sizing them though...'_ But this time she felt confident that her dream was an omen, not a fear. Keeping Marco from sacrificing himself wouldn't be hard. She could just work towards getting stronger, and defeat any evil that showed its face. But keeping Marco from finding someone else, was another 'can of beans,' she remembered, all together.

' _He said that his greatest fear was not being good enough, which I can tooootally help with. His other fear was losing me, but c'mon, Star. Ain't no way **I'm** the one who skips out on 'Macho Man.'_ she rationalized. It would be easy to help him feel like he deserved her, since he had done nothing but prove himself since they met, but there was one idea that threw a wrench into both her plan, and her feelings. _'What if he leaves because he doesn't feel good enough? Like he should cut ties because he's not worthy?' _In truth, she knew he wouldn't leave her because of their chemistry, but in her frantic state of mind, she reasoned that his self-esteem might be the one thing that makes him leave.

' _If I can remind him that he totally IS good enough, then that's big fear number one fixed! And by doing that, I can make sure he knows he won't lose me! It's perfect!'_ she mentally proclaimed. After donning a light blue dress with flared shoulders, her signature leggings, and rhino boots, she smiled in the mirror. But it wavered slightly when she noticed her favorite horns sticking out over the top of her head.

They were a gift from Tom when they first started dating, and she had always loved wearing them. But now that she and Marco were dating, maybe it was time to let her ex-boyfriend's gift go? It wasn't like they were her only headband anyways, right? She slowly took them off and placed them on her nightstand, with a nostalgic, wistful frown across her face. She didn't like how empty the top of her head seemed, but, it was time to let go.

She stepped out of her room and walked downstairs, noticing a spotless kitchen and a sleeping Mr. Diaz on the couch. Smiling to herself at the sight of him buried under snoozing laser puppies, she snuck to the door and waited for Marco. Star hoped that during their walk to school, she could figure out potential ideas to boost his self-confidence, and to reassure him that she totally adores the cute idiot. She could always just take him to vintal and pull a 'princess in distress' routine with him, but that wouldn't do much good since he was already a grown man there. And because that would reaffirm his idea that he needs to protect her. She was, after all, a warrior princess from another dimension, and he knew she could protect herself just fine. Sorta. No, she needed to move forward with her plan on Earth, where it mattered most.

Before she could think any more on the subject, Marco came rushing down the stairs and greeted Star with a smile. He checked his watch to make sure it was actually time to go, then collected their backpacks from the living room. "You ready to go, Star? The bus should be here in a few minutes," he said, again checking his watch. _'Always the prepared one,'_ she thought.

"I'm ready, but I was thinking. Can we walk today? It's super nice out, and we'll still make it on time," she suggested. Marco looked at her with surprise, but after checking his watch, he nodded. "I'm alright with walking if you are, Star. But we should hurry so we aren't late for being early." _' **Always**. The prepared one.'_

The two stepped outside, making their way down the street along the usual route to school. They usually took the bus, but sometimes, walking was just as gratifying. The morning sun was as bright and warm as always, with a soft breeze blowing through the trees around them. Star took in the wonderful scenery, smiling to herself as she turned to Marco. She was about to start figuring out ways to get her plan going, but he took her by surprise first.

"Hey, Star? It looks like you forgot your horns today," he stated in a near apologetic tone. She smiled to reassure him, keeping her eyes forward. "Nah I didn't forget. I just didn't feel like wearing them is all." Marco seemed confused by that and looked at her in surprise. "But, you always wear them. Do they like, hurt or something?"

Stars smile wilted somewhat as the two walked, but she was determined to keep it up. "Well, no. They hold my hair in place better than a usual headband. But I just don't want to wear them anymore," she answered cheerfully.

"Why not? Arn't they your favorite?"

"Well yeah, but not anymore."

"What happened then?"

"Nothing happened, I just dont want to wear them!"

"But you always wear them. And you like wearing them. So if nothing happened, why leave them?"

"Because we're dating, Marco!"

He stopped, surprised by her for one, confusing answer, but also due to her reaction. In truth, he didn't like prodding, but this was unusual for Star. "What does us dating have to do with you wearing your favorite headband?" She audibly groaned and threw her hands out in front of her. "They were a gift from Tom when he and I first got together. Now that we're dating, I don't want to wear one of my ex's gifts!"

She glared at him for not reading between the lines, but softened her gaze when she realized there's no way he would have known that. "Star..." he began, taking her hand in his while they walked. "Just because an ex gave you something, doesn't mean you can't enjoy it."

She didn't seem to acknowledge that, so he pressed further. "Did I tell you about what happened at Lava Lake Beach?" Stars face lit up into a wildfire blush before giving way to a frown. "Don't remind me. I'd rather not talk about it." Marco laughed before squeezing her hand, bringing her a bit closer. "No, no. Not that. After all of that." She shook her head, so he continued.

"I was sitting on the beach, wallowing in self-pity, when Kelly showed up. Earlier I helped her break up with Tad, who told me I had a crush on you. So when she noticed how upset I was, she took me to a cool spot on the beach to watch the soul rise from a better angle."

Star, now fully invested in this unknown part of the beach trip, listened with devotion. Though, Marco could almost feel her grip getting tighter at the mention of Kellys 'secret spot'. "While we were there, she told me how she and Tad used to go there to see the soul rise every year. I asked if she would stop going, now that she and him had broken up, but she told me that despite her breakup and negative feelings, the soul rise was still one of her favorite things to see on Mewni. That, despite it being something she and Tad once shared, she wanted to still enjoy it. She told me that it doesn't have to be something you link with bad memories, or people no longer in your life, but you can choose to give it new meaning. To make it your own and to enjoy it forever. You know?"

He didnt hear anything from her, so he turned to see if she was still upset. But when his eyes met with hers, he found them full of admiration, and realization. Her mouth was caught in a small 'o' shape, as she let his words pour over her. "Star? You okay?" he asked, getting a worried look. She blinked twice and nodded slowly, a large toothy grin spreading between her hearts. "Yeah, yeah, totally totally totally. Thank you, Marco," she breathed.

Without another word, she held her wand above her head and poofed her signature cherry red horns atop her head, still smiling wide. He returned the smile and faced the road before them, pulling her closer. Don't worry about it, Star. You look cute with them."

O - O - O - O - O - O

At lunch, the school found itself in a state of delirious hunger only satisfied by food, which would bring about a coma-like stupor for the remainder of the day. Usually, students try to fit all of their needs into one hour, however, so many of them group up and discuss events thus far. As was the case with Marco and Star.

The two sat with Janna and Jackie, theorizing that if a math test were actually happening today, it would spell disaster for the entire class. Fergusson and Alphonso were currently in Miss Skullnicks class, so their espionage would be invaluable, if not for the fact that the four had her class next as well.

"I don't get it!" Star cried aloud. "Why have a math test right after lunch! That's like trying to run a mile after tying weights to your legs!"

"Well, we _have_ had a math test coming for a while," Marco said with a shrug. "It's best to rip that bandaid off now, rather than later."

Janna and Star groaned at his clearly delusional optimism, but Jackie found herself agreeing with it. "Yeah, I'd rather take the test now, instead of like, on Friday or something." Marco smiled and fist-bumped her, seeing as they were clearly the most prepared for the test. "Thank you, _Jackie_. At least _someones_ not afraid of a little testing."

Janna frowned at him, narrowing her eyes as though he had just insulted her. "Jeez, Diaz. Why don't you marry her? Some of us have _better_ things to do than study math." Stars eye nearly visibly twitched at her prior statement, as she looked between the two nervously. "Haha, yeeaah, I mean, _I'm_ not afraid of a little test or anything! Just gonna be tired is all."

Marco gave her a look of suspicious confusion and made to refute her statement, but was quickly silenced by an under the table kick. Jackie looked at Star who wore a _very_ forced smile, but shrugged it off. "Sooo, what are you guys doing after school? I don't have surf practice today, if you wanna hang out?"

Again, Stars eye twitched at the suggestion, but she found herself with no excuse for the afternoon. Marco however, smiled at the prospect and turned to Jackie. "We're not really doing anything after school, if you want to come over."

"Oh, dangit Marco, we have Relationship Thursday today! So I don't think we can-"

"Star, it's Wednesday."

Her words caught in her mouth like cotton as she fumbled for any excuse, any at all, to get out of hanging out with Jackie. It wasn't like she _didnt_ like her, it was just that given everything going on right now, Star wanted to spend the afternoon with him alone to find a plan to help him.

"Cool!" Jackie exclaimed, almost too enthusiastically in Stars opinion. "I'll swing by after school and we can all hang out! You coming, Janna?" All eyes turned to the brunette with a beanie, finding her surprisingly sweaty, and eyes wide over a frown. "I, uh...can't. I have...well...a derwifergzn."

Everyone looked at her, confused, as Star tried to decipher what she said. "You have what?" Janna sunk slowly into her chair, willing herself to disappear. "I...have a...dertwithfergzen."

Marcos' eyes lit up mischievously, remembering the years of teasing he had received from Janna, and intending fully to earn his dues. "Sorry, Janna. What was that? You said you have a date? Well, whoever could it be with?" She blushed profusely as she glared Marco down with daggers. "I have a date...with...fergzn."

"I'm sorry, I dont think I heard you. Once more please?"

"Date. With...Fergusson."

Star and Jackie's eyes lit up as they began squealing over the progression of Janna's love life. Star hugged her so hard, the air hissed out of her lungs. "Oh my gosh, Janna! You have a date! And with Fergusson! That's so awesome!" Jackie smiled and patted her witchy friend on the back, reassuring her that this was truly amazing news. "See, there's someone for everyone, Janna. Now I just need to find _me_ a date, and we can all go to the movies or something."

She unintentionally glanced at Marco, who was still lost in laughter at Janna's embarrassment. Quickly looking back at her lunch, she subconsciously blushed to herself. Star, however, took full notice of it all, given her newfound interest in keeping an eye on Jackie.

"Well, there's always that kid from skate camp," Marco suggested. Jackie shook her head and chuckled at that. "Nah, he's long gone. Crush? Yes. Dating option? No way. I gotta find someone closer to home." Again, she subconsciously blushed while holding her gaze at Marco, before quickly turning her attention to Janna. To which Star, again noticed.

If she didn't know any better, she would say that Jackie was spending an awful lot of time looking at her man. Star made to say something, but Marco stood up. "Well, we have five minutes left of lunch, so I'll see you all in class. I'm going to go to the bathroom."

After his departure, Jackie stood up and emptied her lunch tray into a nearby trash can. "I'm gonna head out too. I need to get my stuff from my locker." She left, heading in the opposite direction, as Janna quickly leaned towards Star. "Spill it," she grumbled.

"Whaaaa?" was all Star could manage.

"Spill it. I didn't sit through _that_ just to not get the details. Somethings up with you and Marco. You _never_ look that nervous around him."

Star was at a loss for words, which only further fueled Janna's intent at receiving the beans that needed spilling. After Star found her words, she spoke just above a whisper, glancing around to ensure no one was listening. "Well, I had a crazy dream that, well. That when I'm queen, Marco isn't with me. Either because he died, or because he...left."

Janna quickly digested this and waved her hand, prompting Star to continue. "So, I figure I can fix the 'him dying' part pretty easily. But you heard what he said about fears. I feel like he might leave because he feels like he isn't good enough for me." Janna rolled her eyes and leaned closer, keeping a firm gaze on Star.

"Or maybe he skips out for Jackie? Dudes been pining after her for like, his whole life. And I know you saw her blushing at him, Star." She sat back down in her seat as Stars pupils seemed to dilate to pins. She stared abhoridly across the lunchroom before taking a deep breath. "But, he wouldn't just chase after her, would he? I mean, we're together now."

"I don't know, dude. They're getting pretty chummy if you ask me. Plus, you heard what he said about 'changing your mind and your feelings'."

"But he wouldn't do that!" Star began, raising her voice. "He tried it with her in the other timeline and he told me he didn't want to go through that again." Janna smiled mischievously and shrugged, pocketing that information for later. "He dated her once, Butterbutt. What's stopping him now?"

Star stood up abruptly and glared daggers at Janna. " _ **Me.** "_

O - O - O - O - O - O

The rest of the school day had been largely uneventful for Marco. The math test that came expectedly was a breeze, as were his other classes. He was a studious, well, student. And his grades never faltered just because of his afternoon food coma. The only odd thing about the afternoon was Star.

For the remainder of the day after lunch, she had been extremely quiet. Distant, even. She would stare off into space, rap her nails against the desk deep in thought, and even more horrifying, actually do her classwork. The only time she seemed to brighten up was when the final bell rang, signaling the end of another school day. As the two made their way outside, her demeanor only continued to brighten up, and she actually began skipping down the sidewalk alongside him.

He held the straps of his backpack and tossed her a curious glance. "Star, are you okay?" He asked, being rather careful to not sour her mood. "Never better, _Macho Man_ ," was her only response. He frowned at that, clearly unsure as to why she used their, spicy times, pet name. She usually reserved it for flirtatious moments, or when she wanted to tease him, so it seemed largely out of place.

"Are you sure? You've been kinda distant today," he stated warmly. She continued to skip along, humming a tune as she replied shortly. "Yup. Right as rain." He looked forward again and did his best to keep pace with her. "Alright. So, what do you want to do when we get home?" She stopped skipping and gingerly held his hand, leaning close to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I have some ideas for when we hang out with Jackie. It'll be fun!" He frowned at that, not having actually remembered that the three made plans to spend the afternoon doing something. And also due in part to her uncharacteristically short responses. And ALSO due to the sudden closeness she was conveying.

"Star? You know if you want to talk-"

"I'm good. I just like being close to you."

"Well, what do you have planned-"

"Dont worry! It's a surprise."

His frown continued to deepen with each exchange, but he held his tongue. He was used to her strange behavior when she had something on her mind. And he knew she'd eventually tell him. "Alright, Star," he began. "As long as you're okay." He held her hand but still wanted to show her how over the top she was being. So without another word, he stopped and turned to face her.

"Hey, _Stardust_ ," he began, using his 19-year-old voice that never failed to rile her up. "Don't ever forget how much I love you." She held his gaze and seemed momentarily distracted by his words, so he cupped her face and leaned closer, their lips barely touching. She closed her eyes and waited, feeling his breath meld with hers as she could almost feel their lips touching.

Lifting her face up only slightly, he pressed his lips to hers, sealing the moment in a kiss. She breathed a sigh of contented pleasure, which he responded in kind, as they melted into one another. Fears, worries, expectations, all were gone for this one particular moment in time as they found nothing else in the world mattered except for them. It seemed to go on for hours before he pulled away slowly, smiling warmly at her adoring blue eyes. Sure that he had gotten to her, he pressed his forehead against hers and spoke in a whisper. " _Never forget."_

"Don't worry! I won't!" She replied in a cheery voice that threw him off guard. Not wanting to frown, he nodded with unease and the two continued to make their way home, both drowning in a feeling of unspoken anticipation.

Star stepped inside first, rocketing upstairs like a tornado, claiming she had to "set up some stuff real quick." Marco pursed his lips and closed the door behind him, taking out his phone and going through his messages.

 _Marco: Hey, we r home if u want 2 come over._

 _Jackie: Sounds good, dude. Gimme ten min._

 _Marco: Roger Dodger. Btw, Star is acting weird, sry in advnce._

 _Jackie: Dont worry about it. Started at Lnch, maybe a bad sandwhich? Also, 'Roger Dodger'? XD_

 _Marco: Maybe, hope she gets btr. And ys, Ppl stll say tht!_

 _Jackie: uh huh. Sure they do, Diaz. Be there soon!_

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and sat in the couch, taking a deep breath. Maybe it _was_ just some bad lunch. Star really didn't start acting weird until math class. It probably wasn't something he needed to be super worried about. Besides, if she _did_ have something on her mind, she would have told him by now.

Despite how irrational she could be when she had something serious on her mind, he knew that she would always eventually open up about it. That, or she'd continue to act irrationally and destroy something. But lately, its been the former, rather than the latter. After their years on Vintal, it was kind of an unspoken agreement to be more open with each other, and to trust one another. Marco had made it a point to seek her out first whenever he had an issue, so why was it so hard for her to do the same this time?

Before he could think further one it, there was a soft knock on the door, followed by a loud, ordering female voice. "Diaz and Butterfly! I know you're in there!" Marco could feel his hands clamming up, and his nerves kicking in. Someone was here for them, and they didn't sound friendly. "Open up! You can't hide your nachos forever!"

Oh god! Whoever this Mystery Woman was, she wasn't messing around! And she wanted his nachos! She had found their home and was willing to take his- _'Wait...what?'_ he thought to himself. He straightened out and opened the door, completely surprised to see Jackie pointing a finger gun at him. "Jackie? What the-" "Dude," she laughed, given his pale expression and his clearly mortified air. "You literally _just_ texted me saying I should come over. Who else were you expecting, Marco?"

He sighed, relieved, before ushering her inside and closing the door. "Well, nobody, I guess. I just didn't expect the mercenary routine! Star and I spent five years working as mercenaries, you know!" Jackie looked at him, taken aback by that new bit of information. "I uh, didn't 'know' actually. How did you spend five years with Star as a mercenary if she just got here like last fall?"

Marco, now aware that he never actually told his friends about his adventures to Vintal, or many of the late occurrences for that matter, began to fumble for an explanation. "So, long story, Star and I went to another dimension to take a break from life and we worked as mercenaries, beat a god-king, saved the world, and ended a war."

His explanation didnt seem to set too well with Jackie, who was now even more confused, so he tried to form _another explanation._ "Okay so, REEEAAALLLYYY long story, but in another dimension, time moves super quick, so five years over there was like three minutes here, and when you come back, you revert to your age in _this_ dimension. After time travel, and a sixteen-year journey for dimensional scissors, I'm actually like super old now."

He expected Jackie to be surprised by most of this, especially the last part, but she nodded like it was common knowledge. "And yet you still look adorable. You _have_ to share your secret, Marco." He blushed, fully dissecting her reaction, and made to comment on it, but a loud shout echoed through the room.

"JACKIE LYNN THOMAS!" Star shouted from the stairway through her wand/megaphone. "I CHALLENGE YOU!"

Both Marco and Jackie stood in silence for a moment before Marco finally shook off the confusion, and the buzzing in his ears. "You...what?" She seemed to ignore his question and continued to shout through the megaphone. "IN ACCORDANCE WITH THE LAWS OF MEWMAN LOVE TRIALS, YOU ARE HEREBY GIVEN THE CHOICE TO OPT OUT, AND NEVER TALK TO MARCO AGAIN, OR TO ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE, WITH THE OPPORTUNITY OF MAINTAINING A PLATONIC FRIENDSHIP SHOULD YOU LOSE, OR ESCALATING INTO A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP SHOULD YOU WIN! WHAT SAY YOU?!"

Again the room fell into a soft echoed silence that hurt almost as much as the noise. Jackie stepped forward, looking beyond confused at the proposal. "I...Star what are you-" "YOU HAVE BEEN-" Marco crossed his arms and raised his voice. "Star! lose the megaphone! It's hurting my ears!"

"Sorry, Marco. Jackie, you have been challenged in accordance with the rules of my people to settle love quarrels! What say you?" Marco made to protest, but his jaw nearly dislocated upon hearing Jackies answer. "I accept."

"What? No, you dont!"

"Yes, I do."

"She accepted, Marco. No choice but to begin... The Tournament of Loooove."

"Uhm, we have plenty of choices! As in, we're not doing one of your crazy Mewman rituals! What are you even doing?"

Star jumped over the railing, landing hard in the living room beside the two, speaking in an apprehensive tone with crossed arms. "I'm challenging Jackie to settle her feelings for you. Janna told me that the reason you're not in the queen picture could be that you leave me. And that it could also be because you don't feel good enough to be with me. So, since you...saw other people, in the other timeline, I'm settling both issues here and now."

"Janna told you that," Marco asked, deadpan at his girlfriend. His eyes showing a new level of annoyance that even Star hadn't seen before. "And you listened? Star are you cra-" He wanted to continue, but Jackie cut in.

"It's fine Marco. Obviously, Star feels like I need to prove that I can be your friend instead of some lovesick teenager, and if it helps you feel better, I'm in."

"No, you're not! For one, there's no reason for you to prove yourself to me. Two, Star, I'm not leaving you. Ever. Forget the queen picture. And three, I THINK I HAVE A SAY IN THIS!"

Star produced her wand once more, letting it hum with power as she prepared a multitude of spells she had just gotten from Glassaryk. "Sorry, Marco. But we don't care, I'm making sure you don't, and no. According to the laws, you actually don't."

"Well, we have things called Earth laws here and-" He never got to finish. In a flash of blues, pinks, and greens, all three of them were transported outside, standing on a circular stage edged with hearts and barbed wire. In the middle was a small pink podium with a strange sight, amongst the others. There was a small attendant at its center holding a scroll, looking particularly unprepared for his sudden movement, and sporting a pink Renaissance suit. "Ahm, uh, h-hello?"

Star marched up to him and took a quill pen before signing her name at the bottom of the scroll. "My names Star Butterfly, this is Jackie Lynn Thomas. We will be competing today, so explain the rules." As Jackie stepped forward to sign her name at the bottom of what she could only imagine was a waiver, the small attendant began nervously explaining.

"Ah, W-well, y-yes. My n-name is J-J-Julius. Each c-contestant may choose t-three...challenges, to compete against the other with. Attire w-will b-be provided, and s-safety is g-g-guaranteed. In the end, t-to t-the victor goes t-the spoils: Marco. A-any questions?"

Marco held up his hand, but the attendant clearly wasn't interested in the prizes concerns or issues. He was here to proctor the challenges, and nothing more. _'Fine then,'_ Marco mused. _'When this is over, Star is so dead.'_

At Jackies signing, the attendant seemed to perk up, shaking off his initial unease as he trotted over to the edge. From the stage, another two podiums with sheets of paper appeared, rising from the pink metal. "Alright, ladies? Please fill out your respective challenges you would like to take part in. This will be a six stage contest, with the winner of the most challenges earning Marco Diaz. If there is a tie, you will have to assume the contest null, and decide amongst yourselves." _'Fat, damn, chance.'_ Marco growled internally. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could kill them both for agreeing to this.

Star and Jackie walked up to the podiums and began filling out challenges equal to their tastes. They agreed amongst themselves to not include specific hobbies the other might not be good at, such as warnicorn riding, skateboarding, spellcasting, and snowboarding, since the contest would likely just result in a tie.

"Thank you for your submissions. Please take your places at the far end of the stage, and await further instruction. Mr. Diaz, please come with me."

"Don't you need to prepare the challenges? Or at least read the submissions?" Marco asked. Julius simply shook his head and opened the door to a small, floating platform edged with heart railings. Marco begrudgingly stepped aboard, and Julius closed the door, leaving him alone on it. "Now, Mr. Diaz. This platform will allow you to view the contestant's challenges, should you have any misgivings about it." Marco made to protest, but Julius held up a hand and gave him an apologetic look.

"Misgivings unrelated to your standing against, said challenges. If that is all, please enjoy."

"I won't."

"That's a shame. Most people do. Have a safe flight, sir"

With that, the platform hovered into the air and floated thirty feet above the ground, maintaining a slow circular flying pattern around the stage. Julius stepped back on stage and gestured to both contestants. "If you are ready, my ladies. The first challenge will be akin to a gauntlet, per Miss Star Butterflies request. There will be no magic in these challenges, and there will be no cheating, akin to shoving, sabotage, or potion casting. The first one to make it through successfully, shall have the honor of being crowned the victor of this stage, and will gain the first point of the contest. However, I should mention-"

Star butted in, silencing the small man. "Yeah, yeah, safety and junk, get to the end first, we got it, so let's go." Julius gave out an undignified sigh before clapping twice. At his command, a pair of massive steel hallways rose from the grass and led out into the street. There, the two hallways rose into the air about thirty feet, leading to the actual trial.

"One for the heart, and two for the soul. Three to get ready, and four to GO!" Julius commanded. At this, both girls rocketed from the stage and sprinted down the hallway, tearing around the corner at incredible speed. As Julius hovered into the air, following them, Marcos' platform kept pace as well.

Star reached the ramp just before Jackie, as the two hallways met and merged into one open platform that rose up. She thundered higher on the steel ramp and at its top, she was taken back by the floating platform covered in crisscrossing steel beams adorned with spikes. Jackie's reaction was much the same, but both contestants pressed on; ducking under support beams, dodging a flurry of fire that erupted from the floor, and weaving their way around the spikes.

Star, for the most part, maintained a lead, but Jackie wasn't about to go down easy. Star climbed over a steel girder and nearly slipped back into a fire fountain, as Jackie effortlessly somersaulted over, landing cooly on her feet.

"How did you-"

"Acrobatics when I was ten! It helps sometimes when I wanna do a cool skateboarding trick!" Jackie answered, keeping a steady pace forward through the gauntlet. Star managed to wiggle out after her, as they approached the next phase.

A long, meter wide platform stretched out about thirty yards. It looked pretty straightforward in Jackie's opinion, but as always, with Star, you couldn't just expect normal. Julius hovered along the edge of the path, keeping pace between them both as he made his announcement. "Both contestants have made it to the crushing catwalk! Jackie Lynn is leading the charge, with Star Butterfly gaining fast!"

Marco, for his own credit, was being relatively calm. If you'd call nearly jumping off of the platform calm. Which, for him, it was pretty damn calm. His overwhelming and seething anger had been all but replaced when he noticed just how insane these challenges really were. This wasn't some cheesy game show he and his dad used to watch about falling down on foam over water. This was life or death.

But again, to his own credit, Marco was actually, calming down. Jackie clearly had at least some necessary skill to avoid the death traps, and Star was, well, Star. If they could make it through the gauntlet, then he would certainly have time to 'voice his concerns' with them.

Jackie slid under a large, fist-shaped block of stone that had just come careening down over her head. It banged again and again against the steel and showed no signs of slowing down. Looking back on it, she wasnt _completely_ sure she would make it, but that didnt matter. She was past it and had at least several more to go. Star, on the other hand, was actually fairing very well against the stone pillars.

As each of them came crashing down, she expertly weaved around and through them with no sign of struggle. It really was neck and neck and this point. After each of them had dodged at least six more pillars, they broke out onto two separate running platforms that seemed to curve around the street corner. Marco watched as they rounded it, and seemed to be yelling something over the sound of grinding metal, but neither of them could hear him.

Star rounded the corner first and saw that this might actually be a bit too much. In front of her was a web of platforms, crawl spaces, tightropes, obstacles, and all sorts of traps. Fire, chains, and blades seemed to whip and protrude from every crevice available, as the end was in sight. The mass of tangled anarchy seemed to lead upwards even higher, to a lone platform above it all with a gong.

Wasting no time, both girls dove out onto separate platforms, calling out to one another about clear dangers left and right. Star vaulted over a spinning beam and used the forward momentum to catch a ladder hanging between two walls of fire. Jackie sprinted up a wall that curved exponentially, just barely catching the lip and pulling herself up to avoid the approaching hail of knives that protruded from the curve.

"Hey, Jackie!" Star called out. "I hope there are no hard feelings after I win! I'm sure you and Marco will be great friends!" Jackie laughed out loud as she pulled herself up a rope that was slowly burning from the bottom. "No worries, Star! I also hope there's no hard feelings when I win! You can keep him, but it's probably gonna suck to lose in front of your boyfriend!"

Star bit back a curse as she jumped onto a spinning disk, with swords swinging wildly from the edges, careful to avoid them at every rotation. "Well, of course I would keep him! It's not like he _wants_ to be with you!" Star held a grimace as she jumped from the disk on the next platform, looking around madly for any advancement. That insult was a bit mean for her tastes but it was true. If Marco was going to be with anyone after this, it was Star. And she'd go through hell if she put Jackie through all of this in front of him, only to end with nothing to show for it.

Star heard no response from the skater girl, so as she carefully maneuvered her way up a rock face, she called out once more. All the while, avoiding the knives and fire that would unexpectedly jut from random grab points. "Sorry, Jackie! That was mean! But I really do hope you're not mad-"

 ** _GONG_**

"When I...win?" Star looked up the rock face towards the platform, only to see an unamused expression peaking down at her next to the gong. A warm sensation washed over Star as she was carried up to the finish marker, and deposited unceremoniously next to Jackie. "How..how did you-"

"Cross country, acrobatics, swim team, and oh yeah, rock climbing. Maybe you should join a club too, Star," She ended distastefully, with a hint of annoyance to her voice. "I hear guys are into that." Before Star could register a response to whatever that just was, Julius made himself present between them, gesturing down at the houses around him.

"Miss Jackie Lynn has earned the first point, and is now ahead of Star," he announced in a tired voice. As Marcos platform slowly approached, the three became acutely aware of the unexpected silence coming from him. His eyes were wide, and he was completely speechless as he tried to form words. "Jackie, that was amazing! Holy cow you were like a ninja warrior out there! That was so cool!"

She smiled at that and gave him a thumbs up before brushing the soot from her shoulder, and pulling a small blade from her hair. "It was nothing, Diaz. Just putting your skills to use when you need them, you know?"

"Yeah, I hear that. Same goes with me and karate when I'm fighting monsters," he answered. At this, Star nearly pushed her way forward and beamed him a smile. "And how did _I_ do, Marco? Like what you see?" She bit her lip excitedly, but any trace of it died down immediately when Marco shook his head. In truth, he absolutely did. Star was a force to be reckoned with on her own terms, but here, she was a whirlwind of unstoppable focus. A true trade for her usual ditsy and distracted attitude.

Obviously, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of hearing him say that, however. He was still mad at her, and some payback was just a bit overdue. "Nah, you still have a lot of work to do, babe. Maybe keep an eye on Jackie next round to learn something?" He asked, nearly giving away his intention. " _I know I will."_

Star stammered to think of something to say to that, but again, Julius butted in and proclaimed the next phase of the tournament. "A cook-off, per Jackie's request. Each contestant will make a meal, to which Mr. Diaz and I will be the judges. The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach ladies, so no time to waste!" He clapped twice and the world popped into darkness. No one could see or feel anything around them, besides the rush of blood in their ears. But just as quickly as the nightmarish scenario showed, it was gone.

Lights came up as Star and Jackie found themselves in what looked to be a cookoff show studio. Jackie had apparently donned a seafoam green chefs uniform, whereas Stars was bright salmon. Marco and Julius had taken a pair of seats behind a large judging table, and had both donned blue suits. "Now ladies, the rules are simple. Cook. Whatever you want. You may only use ingredients in the studio, and you may not sabotage your opponent's dish. Are you ready?"

"Wait, can't they at least get familiar with the kitchen first?"

"How do I put this nicely? No. BEGIN!"

Both Star and Jackie began rushing around the kitchen, frantically sifting through ingredients for ideas, and finding what tools they needed. As the commotion went down, and some more insults began flying, Marco leaned over to Julius and spoke in a hushed tone.

"So, is this really how they do this on Mewni? Because frankly, I've got some _though_ _ts,'_ he whispered, letting it slowly turn into a growl. Julius shrugged and watched the two contestants closely, making sure no cheating took place, but answered nonetheless. " It's usually more heated than this. And I find that typically, the man in question does a lot more cheering than you."

Marco thought about that for a moment before a light blush adorned his face, barely masking a scowl. "What, you think I'd enjoy this?!" he seethed. "What the hell? I'm literally being ignored by them and the whole thing is ridiculous!"

Julius sighed as he held his head up, clearly bored by the abysmal display of cooking that went on. "Most men do enjoy it. Think of it like this: Two stunning women fighting over you, cooking your food, and getting to bed one of them at the end? Unless that's not your... _swing_ , pardon me... most men don't _care_ about their opinion being recognized."

Again, Marco blushed and turned a steely look at the judge beside him. " _Bed one of them at the end?_? Dude, I'm like fifteen! What the hell? I don't see either of them as objects you know!" Julius shrugged once more and stood up.

" _Fifteen minutes!"_ He announced, turning back to Marco. "Yes. Bed the victor. It's not exactly a solely Mewman concept to explore at your age. After Mewberty it's all downhill from there, young man. And good for you. You'll make an excellent partner for the victor."

Having nothing much to say to that, Marco groaned through a blush and slumped into his chair. The prospect of bedding was inviting, especially if someone used to these things considered it normal, but there were far more pressing things to focus on. Like how he was being ignored, how they seemed to put their own ideas above his, and how he was being treated like some asshole who wasn't concerned about them at all.

He was against it at the beginning, and he was still against it now. Having to sit back and idly watch while they hurled insults and scrambled to win his 'favor'. It was annoying, at the very least. _"Ten minutes!"_ Julius shouted. ' _When this is over, I'm soo getting them back.'_ Marco seethed to himself.

"You know, I actually see a bit of an impasse here."

"And what, pray tell, might _that_ be?" Marco grumbled. Julius rolled his eyes and gestured to the two contestants. "We have two dishes, and two judges. If we disagree, that leaves a tie in the air, and we can't have that." Marco sighed and looked at his mini counterpart with mock sarcasm written all over his face. "Totally! Yeah, we wouldn't want to ruin their special day! Who we gonna get?"

Julius, completely oblivious to the sarcasm, continue with his suggestion. "I'm thinking, someone close to both of them, so as not to include bias, and someone on a rather poor standing with _you_ , so as to keep things interesting. What do you say?" Marco gave a thumbs up and pressed his face to the table. He was so, _done,_ with all of this. And it was only challenge two.

 ** _SROOP*_**

"Oh hey, what's up, Diaz?" A woman said in a cheery tone. "What do they sell tickets to anyone these days? Hard to believe they let _you_ in."

Marcos' eyes widened as he lifted his head, turning to face the new judge on the other side of Julius. "JANNA?!" he exclaimed, not bothering to keep his voice down. "What the heck are _you_ doing here?" he seethed. "What? I can't help out mah bestest bud? I know you're a good cook and all, but it's a bit unfair."

"This whole thing is _your_ fault!" he whispered loudly. "What did you say to Star to make her do this crazy thing?" Janna only shrugged and sat back to enjoy the show. "Just something to spice things up. Don't worry, you can thank me later."

Marco grit his teeth and fought back his nerves to scream at her. Despite being here against his will, he at least wanted to be a good judge. "Why would you do that? You know how Star gets when she's upset!" Again, Janna shrugged it off. "Seems like you two need it. By the way, my date with Fergusson is in an hour, so we should hurry up the judging process."

At that, Julius actually smiled and pointed to his female constituent. "See, Mr. Diaz, _she_ gets it. Sit back and enjoy yourself. There's no getting _out_ of it, so at least make the _best_ of it." Marco suddenly became aware that his fists were balled, and let an exasperated sigh if defeat escape his lips. "I'm going, to kill her."

"Of course, my boy. But only after you bed her. After all, it takes quite a lot of effort to win these things. Might as well have fun with that while you can. And speaking of: _Times up!_ Bring your dishes to the table, and we will decide a victor!"

Star and Jackie approached the table, barely registering that Janna was present through all of this. Star was _caked_ in flour, and Jackie was covered in what Marco could assume was some kind of sauce. The two kept their distance from one another, clearly having thrown a multitude of insults, as they approached. Stars eyes lit up upon noticing Janna, and Jackie reacted much the same.

"Janna? What are you doing here?" they asked, practically in unison. "Oh, ya know. Judging you two, so not much out of the ordinary. How's junk?"

"Great," Jackie muttered.

"Having a ball," Star spat. The two refused to look at each other, though it was clear they were both the cause of their own issues.

"Excellent, you two. Now, Jackie, since it's your challenge, please go first," Julius instructed. Jackie nodded and brightened up, dishing out what looked like seared tuna topped in more of the...sauce. She explained how it was made using chili peppers and mustard as a base, followed by some coriander and salt for flavor. The three judges each took a bite and spoke amongst themselves about the flavor, presentation, and overall creativity.

"Not bad," Marco mused. He still intended to mess with Star at this point but he really couldn't say much else. It was delicious, and the other two judges agreed.

Next, Star approached, clearly uneasy about the whole thing, and set down her plate. Marco was considerably shocked upon the reveal, however, as it was loaded with a pile of his signature nachos. "I uh...took your training to heart, if that means anything. I hope you like it," she whispered, particularly to Marco.

He pursed his lips and squinted at her, clearly not amused by the flattery or the blasphemous idea that she could just- "Holy cow, Marco! You gotta try these!" Janna shouted. She had already stuffed four in her face as Julius and Marco both shared an uneasy glance of low expectations. Julius took the first bite and immediately lit up, mirroring Janna in his ferocity. "My boy, these are astounding! I wish I was mortal so I could eat them every day!"

"Can't you?"

"No, I only exist when summoned. Cruel bit of fate. Especially when your girlfriend is growling at me to hurry up and get started. Never seen that before."

Marco took a nacho and analyzed it, keeping a keen eye for the minor details before tasting. It was a bit unfair, given how much more effort went into inspecting Stars nachos over Jackie's dish, that he was treating Stars with more grandeur. But these were his pride and joy. Every detail had to be right.

"Hm, cheese ratio is spot on, salt on the chips is a bit generous but passable, crisp factor?... Not that bad actually. The melt temperature was handled meticulously...spread is also on point? Spices seem well mixed, and..."

He took a careful bite and made sure to asses every facet of the flavor of the chip. It was warm, and the cheese was...almost exactly like his own. How? How had she mirrored every detail so meticulously? It wasnt even possible! "Woah..." was all he could manage. He wasn't able to try another, as the other two heathens had already gobbled them up, but he was sold.

Julius patted his belly and sat back, folding his hands on the table. "Excellent meals, ladies. You both show skill in the kitchen and are clearly more than capable. However, only one can win, so...Marco, care to start us off?"

Marco glanced around nervously, not wanting to be put on the spot, but if Janna was right about one thing, it would be nice to get this over with. "Jackie, excellent tuna. I'm not a huge fan or it normally, but the zest and spice played well together over hearty meat that can't be beaten. I especially liked the use of chile mustard as a searing base. Very creative."

He next turned to Star, folding his hands much like Julius. "Star. Your dish was something else entirely."

She wilted at his words, which he absolutely relished in. Payback was good, if taken in stride, but he also wanted to build her up a bit, if only a little. "You somehow recreated my Nachos perfectly. I don't even know how. Frankly, I'm amazed. Every variable, every factor of the nachos, was on par with my own. I have no idea why you have flour on your uniform, but you look adorable in it. I've decided to vote, for _your_ dish."

With each passing word, her wilted demeanor shifted considerably towards one of pride, joy, and adoration towards her boyfriend. She clasped her hands to her mouth and nodded, barely letting out a squeak. Marco nodded and turned to Julius, ready for the next vote.

"Excellent. Star wins this round, and we are now tied. Thank you for your help, Janna. Enjoy your date, and please don't have a reason to summon me."

With that, Janna held up a peace sign and popped out of existence. All parties concerned seemed too shocked to speak. But Julius was well aware, and explained in earnest. "You see, Mr. Diaz, as a couple, you are expected to wow one another with culinary delights every now and again. It helps your partners mood, creates intimacy when done together, and frankly, in my personal opinion, it shows how much you care. I have no business judging what or how well someone cooks for you, so your vote is the only one that matters."

Marco tried to find words but one thought seemed to present itself above all others: "Then why the heck was _Janna_ here?!" Julius shrugged and looked around. "Despite the fun drama at these things, I get bored. She was fun. There's no need to be rude. Now, shall we continue?"

Marco looked apologetically at Jackie, but found an understanding smile adorning her freckled face. She gave him a curt nod and stepped back, looking around the kitchen as if she was trying not to be noticed. "I...guess so?" Marco mumbled.

"Excellent. The next challenge, per Star Butterflies request, is a fight," Julius announced. The entire room shifted entirely, leaving the brightly lit studio, in favor of a nice backdrop at the park. There were standing in the middle of the Echo Creek Mud Pits, and it seemed to be a relatively vacant time of the day. Marco once again found himself floating on his platform and sighed indignantly, as Julius floated beside Jackie and Star. One of which, who looked extremely appalled.

Both girls were wearing nothing but skimpy bikinis, standing in a pool of mud up to their calves. They each brandished their own set of boxing gloves, colored to match their uniforms in the last challenge, with the bikinis doing much the same. Star seemed unphased by the sudden change and took a fighting stance, whereas Jackie seemed more than mortified by the situation.

"No!" She and Marco yelled in unison. Star and Julius shared a confused look, before turning to face Jackie.

"No? No as in you don't want to compete in this challenge?" Julius asked nervously. Jackie frowned at both him and Star, eying them with shock and anger. "Do I really need to explain why I dont want to ' _mud wrestle_ ' in my underwear in public? No, I don't want to compete in this one." Star frowned at that, looking Jackie up and down. "But your swimsuit looks so cute, Jackie. And I love this shade of pink. Are you sure you don't want to fight?"

Stars voice notably took on an edge of mocking disbelief as she continued. "You know, Marco loves fighting, and its a big part of his life. We fight all the time together."

"Very well, Miss Jackie Lynn. The point goes to Star. Mr. Diaz? Do you agree?"

All parties concerned turned to face Marco, who was doing his best to hide his embarrassment. He had tossed a few less than subtle glances at Jackie, but he was completely unprepared to see Star in something so revealing. His cheeks were flushed and he could only do his best to keep his gaze from wandering. Despite the words that still hung in the air, however, both contestants seemed flattered by the display that didnt leave much to the imagination. Much like the attire they were sporting.

"I-I uh...Y-yes. I agree. Next challenge, please. Now. Hurry up!"

Julius sighed and rolled his eyes as he clapped. The uniforms and contest space suddenly turning back to their normal appearance. "You know, you take this gentleman routine a bit too far, Mr. Diaz. Most prizes would be thrilled at this event. But I digress, it isn't for everyone. My apologies for the attire, ladies, let's continue."

He clapped once more, as the space around them shifted again into a haze. Their senses yet again stripped away, everyone waited patiently for the venue to appear.

When the haze lifted, Jackie and Star found themselves standing before a long field, accented by rounded slabs of wood at the end. Looking around, they noticed bows to their left, and arrows to their right. the bows seemed largely ordinary, with the arrows being feathered to match the new archers uniform colors they were sporting.

Star turned to Jackie, gripping her bow and smiling casually. "Jackie, you picked archery? You know I've trained for like, years with the Knights of Mewni, right? Are you trying to tip the competition for me?" Marco grumbled something about Mewman knights being incompetent, but Jackie just smiled and flipped the bow into her left hand. "Funny, Star. I've also practiced archery a lot when I was a kid. Let's see how many arrows you can split."

Julius floated between the two and gestured down range. "Alright, ladies, there's some cupid metaphor I could use right now but it's beneath me. You get five arrows each. most shots in the red circle wins, and if you tie, then you keep firing until someone misses. Sound good?"

The two contestants nodded and took up a ready position as Marco was deposited rather ungracefully next to them. "Star, can you stop the contest already? This is stupid. What does this even have to do with-"

 ** _THWACK_**

He turned and looked at the beam behind him, seeing a pink feathered arrow sticking out beside his head. Directing his gaze to the shooter, he glared at Star in shock. "What the heck was-"

"Not right now, Marco. I have a contest to win, and I'm not letting the queen picture happen. Just go sit in the sidelines for now and watch me work." Marco looked at Jackie, who only gave him a shrug. "Sorry dude, I'm in it to win too, even if Star still keeps you at the end."

Marco frowned at them both and shook his head taking a seat near the back of the pavilion they were in. _"Fine,"_ he growled, crossing his arms. Julius smiled curtly at the two and gestured at the targets. "You may begin, ladies. Please try not to damage my bows, however. They were a gift."

The two nodded and took aim, each holding their breath and steadily releasing it as their shots lined up. Star released her arrow first, and after it sailed gracefully through the air, it hit the edge of the red mark, barely. She let a groan escape her lips as Jackie's arrow sailed elegantly toward the target, hitting a bullseye with a satisfying **_THWACK._**

"Gotta keep your eye on the prize, Star. But not the cute one behind you."

 ** _THWACK_**

"Oh, totally, Jackie. But maybe you should keep your eye _off_ the prize. Since it's already mine."

 ** _THWACK_**

"Oh? And I thought we were competing for the prize. It _is_ a nice one."

 ** _THWACK_**

"Not a chance. When this is over, I'm soo getting all of that bad boy to myself!"

 ** _THWACK_**

"And why is that? When this is over, you'll have to find another way to keep yourself warm in the losers circle."

 ** _THWACK_**

Star made to retort that, but was silenced as Jackie fired another arrow without even looking at the target. As it soared across the field, even Julius was shocked to see it hit another Bullseye, right through the first one. Star looked back and forth from Jackie, to the now split arrow, too stunned to speak.

"I may not like bikini wrestling, but I totally love archery. Maybe Marco and I can take you with us sometime to practice."

It wasn't like it was a possibility, but Marco could almost _feel_ Stars anger in the back of his head. Looking over at her, she gripped the bow and aimed for a shot. She steadied her low and choppy breaths, but couldn't focus. Who the hell did Jackie think she was? What was she even doing? This was supposed to be an easy tournament to get Marco to feel better, and to prove that she wanted him. And _maaaybe_ get a little bit of a reward from him later. Why was Jackie trying to ruin that?

 ** _THWONK_**

All eyes turned to Stars pink feathered arrow, which now sat lodged a few inches outside of the red target. It stuck out like a sore thumb, almost taunting her with its crooked placement.

"I...missed?" Star whispered. She had lost _two challenges_ now. How was Marco going to feel good enough for her, when she couldn't even fight well enough to keep him? She was about to say something, anything, to take the attention off of her gritting failure, when a hand rested on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Julius floating at eye level, keeping a straight face. "Sorry, kid. You gave it your best try, but sometimes we miss. Let it be a lesson though. You'll regret way more, the shots you don't take. Like some cheesy motivational poster or something, I don't know. Jackie wins this round, bringing it back up to a tie, with one more challenge left."

Marco stood up from his chair, clearly excited by this new revelation. "Only one more? And then we're finally done with this stupid game?" Julius nodded, but Star was confused. If they both chose three challenges, why were there only five?

"What happened to six?" she asked in an apprehensive tone. Julius shrugged and poofed up both challenge request forms, and showed them to her. "See, there's _supposed_ to be six, but you and Jackie Lynn over there both requested the same final challenge. So, five. It also helps with the whole tie situation."

He clapped his hands once more, as the scene once again shifted into a haze that robbed every participant of their senses. Star stood alone in her thoughts as the dark void seemed to only enhance the feeling of failure that riddled her mind. She lost. The final challenge was next, and it would decide everything. How had she let it get to this point? She, a warrior princess raised on combat and duty, was even with a regular girl from earth.

Her plan of boosting Marcos confidence, showing him that she wants _only him_ , and proving to them both that their love was stronger than anything? It was so close to going completely down the drain. "All because Jackie had to _suddenly have a change of heart_ ," she mused.

But as harrowing as all of this was, she remembered what Marco had told her during her nightmares: _Stay rooted in reality, and dont let your fears take hold._ His words didn't have a lot of meaning outside of that situation, but hearing them now? He was right. She could fight her fears like always! If Jackie wanted to make this difficult, to mess with her plan of helping Marco, she had another thing coming.

Much the same as the cloud of fears dissipated around her, the haze that stole her senses also shimmered back into the aether. Around her, bright light seemed to flood into every crevice available, as the heat from the sun warmed her skin. Around her was a wooden structure built around a raised steel platform no larger than a driveway. It stood about fifty feet in the air, but was surrounded on the ground by a plethora of mattresses, pillows, and oversized marshmallows.

Star knew what the challenge was, and gripped her weapon tight in her hands. Jackie followed suit, given they both had chosen the same thing, but Marco broke the silence, both confused and annoyed at the same time. "Oh no. What is this? I already don't like the looks of this. Why are you both holding pugil sticks?

Star and Jackie held their Q-tip looking weapons aloft, inspecting their padded uniforms and not giving Marcos' words much stock. " I really hate to do this to you Jackie, but he's all mine." Jackie smiled beneath her helmet and shook her head. "You know, I almost believe you. But I bet if I had the chance, he'd feel a lot better dating me over you."

"Hey! Don't I have any say in this?!" Marco shouted, but again he was ignored. He was getting extremely tired of being treated like a prize. And being ignored again.

"Ladies! If you don't mind, please save that till the beginning of the challenge," Julius countered. He waved his hand, lifting the platform a further fifty feet into the air. Once it came to a grinding halt, he floated over to between the two contestants and explained the challenge in detail.

"You both have chosen a duel to settle this. Yes, Miss Butterfly chose a fight earlier, but this duel was chosen by both as _armed_ combat. In order to win, you must knock your opponent from the platform, using only these pugil sticks to do so. No hand to hand combat, though leg-based attacks are allowed. To the victor goes the spoils. Marco Diaz, despite his protest-"

"Yeah yeah yeah rules and junk let's do this!" Star shouted, crouching low to ready herself for the event to begin. Jackie nodded, mimicking Star and holding her stick along her side. "Get ready, Star. I'm gonna show you how _cool_ I really am."

Julius rolled his eyes and despite Marcos' protests, fired a small ping of magic at an insignificant pink bell, signaling the start of the fight. Marco, despite his unrivaled anger towards _both_ contestants, was still mildly surprised at how quick the two met in the middle. Star feigned a strike to Jackie's midsection, then thrust her stick forward, only to be parried and countered by Jackie's. Ducking back to avoid a swing at her head, Star swiped for Jackie's legs, only to find air.

Jackie lunged forward and pushed her stick against Stars, but found that the Mewman princess was far stronger when she landed a hit. Marco had already taken notice of this, and mused to himself that if Jackie wanted to beat Star, she'd have to put her agility to work. Star, if she were to beat Jackie, would need to coordinate attacks better, and use her brute strength to her advantage.

"Finally. A challenge you appear to be dutifully invested in, Mr. Diaz," Julius joked. Marco only rolled his eyes and shot back: "I'm not invested. As soon as this is over, Im going to kill them."Julius took his eyes off the fight for a moment, as both girls were merely testing the others metal, and spoke directly to Marco. " And why not stop it at the beginning? You could have just left. I've seen tournaments like this before, and surely depriving them of your attention would stop their drive."

Marco slumped his shoulders and balled his fists as he stared at the two. "Because for all of her ignorance, I feel like she needs this. I hate. Every. Single. Second of it, and I'm beyond furious that she isn't listening to me, as well as her reasons. But, she needs to feel like I won't leave her no matter what."

"And how will you accomplish that notable feat, if I may ask."

Marco narrowed his eyes particularly at Star, and scowled at the remembrance of the day. "After I'm done blasting her, I'll show her I appreciate the gesture. _IF_ , she deserves it."

"C'mon, Jackie! I woulda figured you'd be trying harder. Really feels like you're just avoiding me!" Star grinned a crooked smile and lunged forward, kicking off of Jackies stick with surprising force, then following it with a downward attack. Jackie fought back the pressure and sidestepped before arcing her pugil stick wide, right for Stars ribs. "I don't doubt it! As slow as you hit, you have every reason to think so!"

Jackie rushed forward and drove one end of her stick at Stars face before ducking low and sweeping Stars feet. The princess faltered for a moment but dove back and studied the skater at length, noticing the sweat accumulating on both their brows. She charged forward and slashed for Jackie's shoulder, somewhat surprised that it made contact. But as Jackie recoiled from the strike, Star felt a pressure building up in her gut. Looking down, she saw a seafoam green pugil stick end had just driven right into her stomach.

Both girls took a step back and assessed their wounds as a mixed array of groans and grunts filled the air. Star shot Jackie a dirty look and spat on the ground. "Kinda dirty going for the gut, _Jack_. Hate to break it to you, but Marco prefers people that fight fair!" Jackie grinned and gripped her stick as she stepped in a wide arc around her opponent. "Yeah? Hate to break it to _you,_ but Marco prefers _humans_ over _bugs._ "

"How dare you!" Star yelled, jolting forwards and sweeping at Jackie's face. She countered the shot and pushed Star back with the end of her stick, once more to the gut. "Yeah, on Earth, we don't go for insects. And you? You're the worst kind. Six arms and two legs? You're a _spider_ dressed as a Butterfly." Star nearly bent the aluminum pole of her pugil stick in anger, gritting her teeth so hard they were grinding. It didn't help that Marco apparently laughed at that, either.

Star was fed up with this, this _human_ , calling her a bug. She was royalty, a Butterfly, and most importantly, Marcos. And some chilled out homewrecker wasn't going to change any of that. Star lunged forward again and made to strike at Jackie's ribs. Jackie put up a block to get in a shot, but Star saw that coming. Driving the end of her pugil stick into the ground, she vaulted over it and delivered a sideways kick to jackies side, sending her reeling.

"You think someone like _you_ gets to insult _me!"_ Star charged forward again, driving her heels against Jackie's block to get airborne, before whirling around and smacking the skater to the side. " _YOU,_ are just a human! I am a Butterfly!" Jackie made to strike against Stars chest, but it was easily countered with brute strength she hadn't anticipated. Star was on another level now, fighting to control the warm, almost hot sensation in her chest.

"And _you_ think Marco would give someone like you a _second_ chance?!" She swiped at Jackie's feet, throwing her off balance as she went for a downward strike. Stars pugil stick drover hard into Jackie's chest and drove the girl to the ground with a loud thud. "Fat chance! He dated you last time and _still_ left you for me!" Star made for another jab with her stick aimed at Jackie's chest, but Jackie rolled to the side and jumped to her feet.

She held her stick close and countered another volley of attacks, feeling the sting in her hands from the sheer force Star could deliver. She pushed Star back to the opposite side of the platform, using every ounce of her strength to do so, hearing Star continue from a distance. "He may not have timing, but at least he has _taste!"_ Star shouted, preparing for another charge. Jackies hardened expression softened back to her usual chilled look of confusion as Stars latest insults. Shaking it off however, the two prepared for a lethal exchange to settle it all.

Star gripped her pugil stick and bent her legs, taking in a deep breath. But before either girl could charge to end it, a wall of blue fire roared past them and cut through the wooden support beams.

 ** _"ENOUGH!"_** Marco roared from the sidelines as the tower creaked and groaned. Beams of wood splintered and sizzled from the heat, as the platform gave way. Column after column split, with wood raining around them and bits of metal groaning under the stress. Star and Jackie were thrown off balance, and both were sent to the pile of mattresses ungracefully, landing in a torrent of wood and splinters.

Julius clapped twice as the platform disappeared from existence at the last second, leaving only a pile of poofy cushioning, and two glaring girls. "Marco!" Star cried out in anger, "What was that for?! I had it!" He scowled at her and gripped his blades, holding one above his head. "I have had it up to _here_ , with this nonsense! This competition is over! Julius, I choose neither! You may leave!"

"Oh, and just when it was getting juicy. Do invite me over again some time so I can see how it turned out. Farewell Miss Butterfly, Miss Jackie Lynn!" With an inaudible clap, Julius, the mattresses, and the tangled web of wood, all disappeared, leaving Marco, Jackie, and Star alone in the backyard again.

"Jackie. I expect this stuff from Star, but you? Seriously? What's your deal?!"

Marco expected her to give him much the same treatment as Star had all day, but she only smiled and stood up, dusting off her usual clothes. "Just giving you a push to yell at Star for freaking out today, Diaz. We can talk about you lying to me later, I guess." Marcos anger wilted suddenly at the comment as Star absent-mindedly began picking splinters from her hair angrily. "What do you mean, a push? Were you...Were you _faking_ it?!"

"Eeeeyup. I had fun today, for one thing. Got you pretty good too. Consider it a lesson in not being a pushover, and that you totally had two girls fighting over you all day. No thanks needed." She smiled at him expectantly and was relieved to see him chuckle to himself, shaking his head. "I cannot believe you. That whole time. You were faking it."

"I guess consider us even, Marco." Jackie walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug before stepping back and smiling at him. "Again, we can talk about you lying to me later. I'm thinking over burgers. And yes, bring Star." The Mewman warrior only stood and looked around, visibly confused by the ordeal. "Soo, I won then?" she asked aloud. Marco groaned and turned to make his way inside as Jackie shrugged and looked around. "I..guess? Star you know this wasn't-"

"I won!! Marco! I totally won! Isn't this awesome!" She shouted, jumping in place and waving her arms frantically. All her hard work had finally paid off, and it was finally time to reap the benefits. Marcos confidence was boosted, he knew she loved him, and most importantly, he wouldn't leave her. It all fit so perfectly to Star, she almost didn't notice that her prize was, gone?

"Where...where'd he go?" she asked in a confused tone that Jackie had to stop herself from facepalming to. "Uhh, Star? He went inside. You should probably go talk to him? Maybe apologize? Speaking of which, sorry for the things I said, I was just trying to show Marco a good time, and to show him what happens when he doesn't put his foot down." Jackie gave a bashful smile and continued. "I don't really think youre a bug by the way. Youre super cool, and I think Marco is a lucky guy."

Star frowned, eying Jackie vindictively as she slowly made her way closer. "You don't actually expect me to believe that you were just acting, do you? I gave it my all and there's no way _you_ almost won." Jackies subtle smile faded as Star trudged closer and eyed her with intent. "I'm doing this because Marco needs it. And I _refuse to lose him because **you're suddenly in love with him again!**_ " she shouted, her voice taking on an angry double edge, with her eyes softly starting to glow white as she began to hover.

"Star? What are you-"

" ** _You couldn't have him last time so now you want to take him from me?!"_**

"Star! I don't love Marco!" Jackie shouted, edging closer to Star, pulling her back down to Earth. "I only did this because Janna said you and Marco are having issues! Marco needs to not be a pushover with you, and I figured you two could use a little push to get 'whatever it is' off your chest."

She pulled Star into a hug, calming the fiery blonde down as Star continued to stare across the yard. "Marco is a really cool guy, and yeah, maybe I could see him as something more, but you and him...you're both perfect for each other. In ways, I can't even explain. I would never step in the way of something as beautiful as you two."

Star continued to stare down Jackie, but her frown softened slowly, along with the white glow and the heat radiating around her. Her shoulders slumped as she stared at the ground, speaking softly. "Jackie, I'm so sorry for the things I said. I...I was just so scared that I was gonna lose Marco. I didn't mean any of it, I swear. Please forgive me?"

When she finally looked up, Jackie was smiling, but shaking her head. "Don't even worry about it, I'm sorry too. And you're not going to lose him to 'some Earth girl', Star. But you should go apologize for today, and explain yourself. And tell him you two still owe me for lying to me about the time thing."

Star nodded and pulled Jackie into another hug, squeezing her tight to release the stress and aggression of the day. "I will. Thanks, Jackie. Really."

"Don't mention it. Like I said, I said some mean things too. I sorta got carried away."

Star released Jackie from the bone-crushing hug and smiled. "Are you going to be okay?" Jackie waved it off and once more dusted her clothes free of splinters and leftover flour. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm going to go home, shower, and take a nap. Good luck with _Studmuffin_ by the way." Star frowned, looking towards the house. "Yeeaaah. Thaaankksss." Jackie nodded and the two smiled at that. "You got it, girl. Just be sincere, and be honest."

With that, she waved Star goodbye and left the backyard to clean up after a long day of insanity and magic. Once she was gone, however, Stars smile faded into one of worry as she stepped closer to the sliding door of the house, and rehearsed her apology.

She stepped inside carefully, looking around for her 'prize'. Her search ended rather quickly though, when Marco walked down the stairs and stopped when he saw her. He had ditched his red hoodie and had changed into a cleaner outfit: a button up red shirt with black jeans and brown dress shoes. He slowly walked into the living room and crossed his arms, seemingly waiting for Star to say something.

"Marco, I-"

"Do you have ANY idea what you put me through today?"

"Well I was-"

"You completely ignored me all day long, treated me like some _thing_ to be won, and insulted Jackie! Did you even care that I was against this from the beginning? You just pushed me aside like you always do when you focus on something! Not to mention, you told her that she and I dated in the other timeline!"

"I didn't mean to! I just got mad and it slipped out okay?"

"NO! It's _not_ okay! Star ever since I got back here what was the _one_ thing I have avoided doing?"

She looked at the ground and held her hands in front of her, too ashamed to answer the question. "I don't know."

"Changing the future! I know what happens for the most part, so I avoid doing anything major to change it, so it doesn't end up worse! All day long you've been trying to do exactly that!"

Star balled up her fists and took a defiant step toward him, not caring if he was right or justified, just tired that he was still _angry_ with her. "Well, what am I supposed to do, Marco?! Let you die?! I saw you dead in my arms and I'll do anything I can to never see that again!"

"So _trust me!_ " he shouted, slamming his foot against the floor. "Trust me to keep us alive when the time comes. Trust that I won't abandon you when we get older! Trust that you won't _lose me_ , Star!"

"But I can't just sit around and _wait_ for the inevitable! I won't accept the fate I saw!"

Marco made to argue against that, but found no steam on his side. He hated being mad at Star, even when she deserved it. He sighed and sat in the couch, holding his head in his hands as he groaned in annoyance. "I know," he whispered. "You never do. You always take fate head on to make things better." He looked up at Star with angry, wet eyes that showed fear, scolding, and worry. "But please, Star. Just this once, _please._ Trust me. I need you there for me, if I'm going to be there for you."

She sat down next to him, mirroring his pose of defeat and exhaustion. "I'm just so scared Marco. I don't want to lose you, for any reason. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

He put an arm around her and hugged her close, resting his chin atop her floury head. "Star, I know you're scared. But you don't need to be. I'm always going to be right here by your side, fighting with you, ruling with you, and someday, far away, growing old with you. I will never abandon you for any reason. And I won't ever leave you to face your kingdom alone."

He heard a soft sniffle from his chest and ran his hands up and down her back. "It was just a dream, Star. I promise. You don't have to be afraid if you just trust me. Okay?" He pulled away and held her chin, making her look him in the eye. They both had a few traces of tears leaking but a soft smile was shared between the two. "Okay, Marco. I trust you."

"Good. Because you can't get rid of me even if ya tried." She giggled at that and pushed him away, trying to avoid the kiss he was now attempting to give her. "Noo, I don't trust you thaat much!" She cried out before letting him plant a soft kiss against her lips. The two held each other close, comforted by the warmth of the other as they faced the world. Nothing could separate them. Until they separated.

"So uh," Star began. "What's with the outfit?"

Marco looked down at his clothes and smiled defiantly, crossing his arms and sitting back. "These are my nice clothes. For our date. Because you owe me a date, especially after today." Star pouted slightly and hugged him again, this time enjoying his cologne with less discretion. "I'm really sorry about today Marco. I was just really scared of losing you."

"Well, treat me like a log again and you just might, Princess. And you owe Jackie an apology too," he said with a chuckle. She punched his arm playfully and stood up. "I know. And she says we owe her an explanation about that thing I said." Marco groaned into his hands again and leaned back into the sofa, clearly annoyed by the prospect of now having to explain the circumstances of his breakup with Jackie, to Jackie.

"Okay. We can handle that, so long as she doesn't kill one of us. Now go take a shower. You smell like cheese and B.O."

"Oh...I thought you _liked_ cheese and B.O. smell? You always smell like that, after all."

He grimaced at her and shook his head, pointing upstairs. "Not at the same time, though, Butterfly."

She laughed at that and made her way to the stairs through her fit of giggles. "Fine, fine, I'm going," she began, taking one step up the stairs, but stopping. "But. _Macho man._ You're going to join me." He began to protest, but she shushed him and used her wand to levitato him over to the stairs, dropping him at his feet as she ran a hand over his jaw. "No buts, Diaz. Unless you're gonna talk about _mine_. Now let's get going."

He made to protest once more but stopped himself, remembering Julius' words with a hint of distaste and optimism mixed into one. "Well, just this one time wouldn't hurt I guess."

"That's the spirit, Marco! And where are we going on our date, by the way?"

"It's a surprise. Just like your stunt today."

"Uuuggghhhh fiiiinnnneeee. The suspense had better be worth it!"

 _To be continued in: The Date_

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE_**

 _Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! It was a long one so dont spend it all in one place! Anywho, thanks to everyone for following the story this far! the season two part one arc is coming to a near close, so this and the next chapter are kind of a medium for the crazy stuff that goes down along the road. Sorry if original story bits aren't your thing, but they're def mine! Anywho, leave a review with your thoughts, notes, compliments or complaints! I'll respond to nonguest reviews as soon as I can! Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! BUH BYYYEEE!!!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	33. The Date

_**AUTHORS NOT** **E**_

 _Wow, weird seeing you all up here for once! I have some notes about this chapter I'd like the mention._

 _Tapas is a type of restaurant serving Spanish(the country not ethnicity) cuisine with alcohol and music typically._

 _The desert is in Chile, south America!_

 _I put some notes for music suggestions between scenes as a fun transition slide thing, but if music isnt your thing, or it's just not working for you, feel free to ignore it. I know it can be distracting to some readers so I apologize in advance!_

 _And lastly! gotta warn you all. Theres some spice at the end of this chapter. sorry if that kills the uncertainty for some readers, but I gotta warn ya. When you see things taking a turn towards spice, feel free to stop reading, as the chapter ends nicely shortly thereafter. That said, enjoy the read!_

After the two had emerged from the shower and had gone their separate ways to prepare, and re-prepare for their date, Star found herself in a tizzy similar to a drunken stupor at the thought of what her 'prize' had planned for her. Her day had been difficult, full of challenges, and awkward to say the least. But now she could finally relax, and enjoy some much needed personal time with Marco.

That wasn't to say that they _hadn't_ had personal time with one another on a regular basis, but this was more romantic. More intimate. After the events of the week thus far, she could safely say it was needed. _'And that shower was well worth the wait, Macho Man,"_ she giggled to herself. There wasnt anything, _overly_ intimate about it, just shared water, but it was exsctly what the doctor ordered. Here was hoping the rest of the evening went just as well. Provided Marcos' parents were fine with a little date night

They had gotten home soon after Marco and Star had gotten out of the shower, thank the Gods, so they were unaware of the events that the day had brought. While Star was getting ready for a magical evening, Marco went downstairs to ask permission. They were both adults, by technicality, but it was still responsible to ask.

He rounded the bottom of the stairs, dressed in his button up red shirt, black jeans, and brown dress shoes. Even his hair was styled in just the right way. As he approached his parents, Angie noticed his change in attire first, and smiled at him, nudging Raphael.

"Mom, Dad? I wanted to ask if it was okay for-"

"Not a problem. Take pictures, sweetie!"

"And be respectful, young man. I wouldn't mind royal grandbabies, but not for a while, Mijo."

Marco stood before them, rigid as a board, speechless, and flushing like an apple at the insinuations, and the permission. "Wha- What?" Angie laughed to herself and walked over to him to straighten his collar. "Marco. It's pretty obvious what you and Star are planning on doing today. So enjoy yourselves, be back at a reasonable time, be a gentleman, and yes. No royal grandbabies just yet."

He once again was speechless, and tried to mask his crimson blush that accompanied his mole. "Can you two not! There are no royal grandbabies happening! It's just a date!" Raphael couldn't help it any longer, and howled with laughter at his son's expense. Angie smiled a knowing smile at her little man and ruffled his hair. "So were you, young man. And now look at you! Going on a date! OH, I'm so proud of you!" She hugged him tight, not allowing him to register her prior statement.

"And here's hoping you don't lose _this_ one too, young man!" Angie exclaimed happily, patting his back. Marco stopped short for a second to respond to what she just said. "What? What do you mean?" Angie pulled back from the hug as a small, unnoticed flash of light fluttered around her eyes, and she once again ruffled his now ruined hair. "Ha! ' _what do you mean?'_ You're adorable, Marco. I mean they don't have the _best_ food, but the music is wonderful, so I think she'd like it. Your father takes me there all the time!"

"That's right! Oh, we used to dance there every weekend," Raphael mused. Marco just stared at them both like they were finally losing their marbles. "What are you talking about? What did you mean by _'this_ one'?" he asked. Angie and Raphael exchanged a puzzled look before turning back to Marco with confusion evident on their faces. "Marco," Angie began, "We didn't say that. We asked if you were planning on taking Star to _Tapas Flavors_. What did you think we said?"

Marco glanced back and forth between them, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, before cracking a smile, which his parents were happy to return. "Heh, nothing. I think I just misheard you or something. I guess I'm just nervous?" Angie gave him another hug, visibly delighted to see her sons relationship taking off. "You've always been the nervous one. Your father was just the same when he was young, so I dont blame you. Just remember to show her a good time, and be yourself."

Marco returned the hug before stepping back, smiling at the two who had given him so much throughout his life, and had always supported him. "I will, mom. Thank you both so much. I'm gonna go see if Star is ready, and we're gonna head out." Raphael meant to say something, but Marco continued. "And no. There's not gonna be any royal grandbabies, don't worry."

At that, he made his way upstairs, mentally preparing himself to go on the first date of his life. Or rather, his new life. Yeah, he had been on dates with Jackie before, but none of that counted here, as it had never actually happened. That wasnt to say he didn't value the time he spent with his lifelong crush, rather, that he was more happy to put his mistakes behind him, and move forward with her He was given a fresh start, and a chance to redeem himself as her friend. And as fate saw fit, he ended up unexpectedly becoming more with his best friend.

He knocked softly on Stars door, and after hearing no response, began to make his way to his room to kill time. "Come in!" She called at the last second of earshot. Marco, pleasantly surprised, turned on his heels and cracked open her door a bit. The two had now seen just about everything of each other, but modesty was always important. As he stepped in, he noticed that Star was nowhere in sight.

"Star? Are you... decent? I can come back-"

"No no, I'm good, just...was thinking. I'm over here in the bathroom touching up a bit!"

"Touching up? You mean makeup?"

There was a moment of pause before she answered as Marco began making his way towards the sound of her voice, audibly less enthusiastic than before. "Yeah, I wanted to look nice, so I figured I'd fix myself up a little. Y'know, give it the old razzle-dazzle."

Marco stepped into the bathroom and saw Star trying to place what he could imagine were synthetic lashes. However, her hair, now curled at the sides and braided into a thick, waist-length ponytail, was blocking his view. "That's weird. You don't usually wear makeup."

"Well like I said," she began, clearly getting frustrated with the lashes, "I wanted to look nice."

At this, Marco frowned. He stepped closer and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. She had a reasonable layer of concealer on, hiding her cheek marks, as well as a messy layer of eyeshadow and, quite frankly, hastily placed streaks of eyeliner. Marco pursed his lips at her, which she returned, before he began using a nearby towel to wipe off her hard work.

"Marco! What are you-"

"Star. You are, have been, and always will be, the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You don't need makeup to look nice, and no amount of the stuff could make you look any more spectacular to me than you already are." He finished wiping away what he could, using some makeup remover to clear the rest.

Star seemed less than pleased to have her work done away with so casually, but she was beside herself at his compliments.

"Thank you, Marco. I really appreciate it."

"Also you are the worst at applying makeup."

"See, now _that_ wasn't so nice. Toriddity is honestly waay better at this than I am."

"Well, let your boyfriend try. But you only get a little, if you still want it." Star smiled a bit and nodded, eager to lay into _his_ technique as he had just done to hers. She put away most of her products and left out a select few for him to work with.

Marco smirked and touched up a few, much smaller pieces, using what Star had allowed. Above her eyes was a very light shade of red eyeshadow, and a visibly more consistent border of eyeliner. A few shakes of blush, and a thin layer of her favorite cherry red lipstick later, he was finished.

"One more thing. Wait here for a moment and no peaking," he ordered, immediately leaving the bathroom. Star grumbled something about peaking at what and _who_ , when she wanted to, but it fell to silence. A few moments later, and he returned, holding his hands behind his back. "Whatchya got there, Buckeroo? You know I can just magic you up what you need, right?"

Marco grinned and stepped closer before holding out the most breathtaking flower Star had ever seen. It had six, long petals that curled at the tips, with white borders and a deep shade of red in the middle of each. At its center was an array of stamens that seemed to reach out in every direction. He placed it just behind her ear, tucking her hair along with it. "It's called a Stargazer lily. They use it in perfumes and junk. Figured it was fitting, since I'm the one Stargazing right now."

She looked at the mirror and, visibly noticing the improvement to her lighter makeup, was taken back by the breathtaking ensemble. "Marco...It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" He made to wave it off as a simple gesture, but Star wouldn't have it. She jumped up from her seat and planted a kiss on his cheek, nearly crushing him in a hug. "Don't mention it!" he managed to choke out.

Star set him down and made her way out of the bathroom with him in tote. "Now, I think an outfit just as pretty as the flower would work nicely," she suggested, waving her wand around her as it hummed with energy. In a brilliant red flash, her outfit changed to a dark black top with red trim, and a flowing white and red skirt. Marco mockingly fanned himself and pretended to swoon over her, earning a giggle and pout. "Sorry, sorry. You look amazing, Star. I honestly have no idea how I got so lucky."

"Well, you just had to leave Jackie for me, silly."

Marco caught his breath before he responded, locking eyes with her as he tried to form words. "I guess that's- wait- you- What?" He asked, clearly unable to put his thoughts into the air. Star gave him a confused look, another small wisp of light dissipating unnoticed, and stepped closer, eying him with concern. "I said you just keep being yourself. It's what I fell in love with," she began. "Marco, are you alright?"

He was now a bit uneasy, but whatever nerves were kicking in, he didn't show it. "I...yeah, I guess so. Sorry, it sounded like you said something else." Star stepped closer and grabbed his hand, running her thumb over his. "Are you sure? If you're not feeling alright we can hold off on-"

"No no! I'm okay. Like I said I just misheard you is all!" he said with a laugh. There was a certain level of confusion filling his head, but he knew there had to be some explanation for this. Star looked less convinced than his parents had been, but she ignored it for now. With a toothy grin, she pulled him closer into a hug. "Well, so long as you're alright. You ready to go?" Marco gave a nonchalant smile, but shook his head. "Not just yet. I'm gonna go fix my hair real quick, for the fourth time tonight. And change my shirt since I got some makeup on it. Wait here, okay?"

With that, he left her embrace and made his way casually to his own room. After closing the door, he began to change his shirt into a deep red flannel with crossing black streaks for the tartan. After he had finished buttoning it up, however, he stood at the center of his room and took a deep breath. ' _I reeeaaally hope this works,'_ he thought to himself.

"Glossaryk, I need your help. Can you hear me?" he asked aloud to his empty room, careful to be just discreet enough to not be heard by Star. He waited in silence for a moment, and just as he was about to give up on the idea, a condescending voice whispered from behind.

"You know, if it were anyone else, I'd make them use the book. But regardless, here I am. What do you want?" the small blue man asked, clearly impatient from the start. Good ole Glossaryk.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want Star to know about this," Marco began, eliciting a sigh, and a softer expression from his girlfriend's teacher. "I don't keep secrets, kid. I am _literally,_ an open book. But either way, what's wrong?"

Marco sat on his bed and took a deep breath, sure that he was going to sound crazy. "I've been hearing things, about my other timeline. Stuff about how I handled a previous relationship between my two friends. It's not the naysayer again, is it?" As he finished, he glanced at Glossaryk, who surprisingly once more took on a look of impatience. "Yeah, that's to be expected. I can practically _feel_ the emotions in you towards that Jackie girl. But..." he leaned closer to Marco, examining him with much more enthusiasm than before.

Marco eyed Glossaryk with a look of confusion, so the mentor continued. "Look, best I can figure is that you're emotionally distressed, and a teenager. So it's to be expected that you're having some. Conflicts. But..." he leaned in again, once more eying Marco with scrutiny.

"Buuut? You keep pausing. What wrong?" Marco asked, concern written on his face. Glossaryk peered at him for a moment longer and sighed, an uncommon look of defeat, and curiosity written on his face. "There's something else there. Traces of magic I haven't seen before...or yet. It's probably nothing, but it's perplexing in a fun way."

"That doesn't really help me. I have a date with Star, and I'd rather not hear about Jackie during it. Is there something I can do?"

"Nope."

"That's unsurprising. Is there anything _you_ can do?"

Glossaryk thought for a moment as the gem on his head began to visibly vibrate. Marco wasn't sure what was happening, but found that he had no choice but to go with it. "Mhm? Yes I know, I'm talking to him now. Alright. No, Marco, nothing I can do, but _She_ can help a bit with the, strange traces of magic I'm getting from you. Being the goddess of the Blood Moon after all. But your problem won't go away entirely. You'll have to resolve this on your own, when you can."

Marco groaned and stood up, fixing his hair as he made his way towards the door. "Fine. I'll have to fix it after the date. Thank you both. Any advice, for later?" Glossaryk floated towards the door and tapped Marcos chest, wearing a sly smile. "Try to ignore it. You're not crazy, you just have issues. Enjoy your date, my boy, and fix your issues when you can. Okay?"

Marco actually smiled at that and nodded before fixing his new shirt. "I'll try to keep my uhh, issues, in mind. By keeping them _out..._ of mind? Thanks. While we're gone, help yourself to the pudding in the fridge, alright?"

"And you didn't even share? How rude. Either way, have fun. She and I are always in touch if you and Star need assistance with something."

"Right, because you're always soo helpful."

"Only when I feel like it."

At that, Glossaryk disappeared with an audible *poof* as Marco stepped back into the hallway, greeted by a smiling Star. "Hey, Marco! Better?" she asked quickly, clearly not hiding her anticipation for the events to come.

"Much better, thanks. And keep in mind, I didn't forget about earlier today," he stated, eying her with apprehension. "You're still in trouble for ignoring me all day, among everything else. Star, for her nerves, only slightly withered at the statement, but nodded. She knew well that it would take more than a talk to make things right with her man. But hey. That's what the date was for. "I know. And I'm sorry about all that. I'll make it up to you, I promise," she vowed, smiling at him warmly.

She expected him to wave it off, but what surprised her was the look he was giving her: Lustful and wanting, yet somehow also vindictive. He moved closer to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, tracing his fingers up her back and between her wings. "I know you will, _Stardust_ ," he began, using his deeper voice. It riled her to no end, and he knew it. But before she could even respond to the sensation against her, he parted. Once again smiling warmly as if it hadn't happened. "Why'd you sto-"

"C' mon, I wanna get this date started already," he said, taking her hand in his and leading her down the hall. The two made their way downstairs to the living room and were greeted by Marcos parents, excited as ever for the two.

Angie and Raphael both were at a loss for words as the two date ready teens approached. Star sporting a breathtaking ensemble, and Marco looking as handsome as ever. Angie snapped a quick photo and sat down next to Raphael, both looking extremely pleased with themselves. "You two look adorable together," Angie complimented as she held her husband's hand. Marco rubbed the back of his neck and tried to ignore the embarrassing sight of his parents gushing over him and Star.

"Thanks, mom. We'll be back soon, and we both have our phones in case anything happens," Marco noted. Raphael nodded and brought his wife closer. "Mi Amor, look at these two love birds! It does bring back memories of when we were dating, yes?"

"Absolutely. You two be safe, and responsible. But most importantly, have fun!" Star smiled from heart to heart and nodded, clearly eager to finally get going. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz! You guys have fun too!" Star shouted as they walked out the door. Though she did her best to ignore the puppy dog eyes that her hosts were giving each other. Gross. _'I mean, when it's someone else, anyway,'_ she thought to herself.

The two stepped outside, eager to begin their first real date with one another. Star stood beside Marco, patiently waiting as he withdrew his scissors. "Now I know we planned on some food first, but I wanted to show you something," Marco began, taking her hands in his, both pairs enveloping the scissor handles. "You've shown me so much of your world, and a bunch of others beyond that, so it's only fair if I return the favor."

Star seemed somewhat confused, since he had done a pretty darn good job of showing her his Earth stuff, but she decided to go with it. In one motion, he cut a portal through the air that hummed with orange light, and stood back to allow her passage through. Star gave him a chuckle at how formal he was being, but stepped through nonetheless.

The first thing that hit her, was just how cold it was. It could easily have been about forty degrees out, and her skirt was doing nothing to help. The second thing she noticed, was how suddenly dark it was. There wasn't a light she could see to gauge her surroundings, besides the soft glow from the portal that revealed sand beneath her shoes.

She squinted around as Marco stepped through, quickly putting his arms around her to keep her warm. "Marco," she whispered coyly. "The whole point of showing me something, is making sure I can _see_ it." He kissed her cheek as the portal shimmered shut, leaving them in total darkness as their eyes adjusted. "I know that, Star. Just look up and let your eyes work."

She pouted at his sudden smugness but did as she was told. Glancing up at the sky, her foggy breath was immediately taken away. Even with her eyes adjusting, she could make out _billions_ of stars, galaxies, planets, and the arm of what Marco had called _the Milk Way_. It seemed to go on forever and slowly fill the inky blackness of her vision with pinpricks of light that took on every color.

She could make out distant nebulas, twinkling clusters of suns, even a few shooting stars that danced around the sky. She was speechless, but Marco woke her from her stupor with hummed, soft words. "This is what the Earth sky looks like without any light. We're at San Pedro de Atacama. In South America. The darkest place on Earth."

"Marco...it's beautiful! We don't even have skies like this on mewni! It's amazing!"

"Well, it doesn't help that you have like six moons. Ours is a new moon right now, so you can't see it."

"How did you guys get a _new moon?!_ " Star asked bewildered. Clearly, humans had more prowess with magic than she thought, if they could just get a new moon.

"No, Star. It's still the same moon, just starting its cycle over. This way you can see the stars better."

He rested his chin on her shoulder, doing his best to keep her warm in the frigid desert air as they watched the sky dazzle before their eyes. Star marveled at the rock formations that framed the night sky, but she was largely at a loss for words. "Hey, Star?" Marco spoke suddenly, not leaving his position as a human blanket against her back. "I know this is gonna sound dumb. But, what do you like about me?"

She let the question hang in the air for a moment, thinking of a response as Marco waited patiently. In truth, she knew her answer already, but after her latest blunders, she wanted to show him just what he meant to her.

"I like the things you do for me. And no, I don't mean that in a selfish way or anything, it's just something I get from my dad's side. 'Actions speak louder than words,' or something like that. But you care for me, and have my back no matter what. You help me feel better when I'm sad, and when I dont know what to do. You look out for me, and you never hesitate to risk everything for my sake, which is a blessing and a curse. The little gestures, the attention you give, the helpful advice, the understanding acceptance when I mess something up, and the way you help me fix my problems, even if it doesn't help you. In both timelines, I've never really thanked you enough, but I love what you do for me, Marco. I always have. And I hope you never stop being mine."

She didn't hear much of a response from him, so turning slightly, she tried to get a look at his reaction, be it good or bad. Though, she hadn't expected _both_. Marco was wearing a large wavering smile, though his eyes were wet with longing. She frowned and reached out for his face, holding his cheek gingerly. "Sorry, if that wasnt what you wanted to hear. I just-" He silenced her with a deep kiss, holding her with more affection than before. Star breathed a contented sigh and relaxed in his warm embrace.

When they finally finished their kiss, Marco once more smiled at her wistfully. "Thank you, Star. That...that was honestly _exactly_ what I needed to hear." Star smiled at that but shivered slightly as Marco moved to sit next to her in the cold sand. It really was beautiful out here, bathed in starlight, but hell, it was _cold_

Luckily, however, Marco took notice of this and cut a small portal beside himself. Reaching in, he bit his lip in concentration as he rummaged about. A short moment later, he pulled a bundle of thick, quilted blankets through. Star beamed him a smile as he worked to lay out a fuzzy one to sit on, and draped the two under her favorite friendship blanket.

The two cuddled closer for warmth and enjoyed the skies above them, basking in starlight, and each others company.

"Remember that night on Fang Rock, back during our third year on Vintal?" Star asked, resting her head on his shoulder. Marco smiled at the memory and nodded. "I do. You practiced that summoning ritual for four days, just to find out you didnt need it."

"Well, it's not like they had a brochure!"

"Oh yeah, because _that_ would have helped us put out the fires. You remember when we got lost in the Glowing Caves?"

"Don't remind me, Marco."

"You wouldn't let go of my hand for twelve hours. Well, that, and you tried to practice kissing me while I was asleep."

"I couldn't practice on someone else, silly."

"That's funny, because you kissed Obrecan during his wedding."

"Awwe, is someone still jealous?"

"I wasnt jealous."

" 'Star! What are doing?! Why aren't you kissing mah hot lips instead of his?!' "

"I dont sound like that, and I have a feeling you did it _just_ to make me jealous."

"Eh, maybe. I almost got you in bed with me that night, so it worked pretty well. But you just _had_ to go and get drunk for my nineteenth birthday. Ruined any chances at hankey-Pankey till we left."

" _Awwwwee_ , is someone craving a bit of Marco?"

"...maybe. Wouldn't hurt to put out a bit, safe kid."

"Hey, after what your dad said, be lucky I even kiss you."

"Oh, C'mon! He was playing!"

"Star, he was holding a knife and he practiced stabbing motions at me. Not risking it."

"Ugh, _fiiiine_."

The two giggled for a moment and enjoyed the serene quiet of the desert that surrounded them. Until Star spoke, that is.

"So, does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" she asked casually. Marco sighed and continued staring above them as he answered impatiently. "I'm still mad, Star."

"But why? I had good intentions, we talked it out, we even took a shower together! C'mon, Marco!"

"Star, seriously? I could write a book with all of the stuff you did today that would keep me upset. It's not as simple as me just ' _not being mad anymore_ '."

Star pouted at him and crossed her arms, maintaining an impatient glare to get him to finally crack. "If we switched positions, I wouldn't hold it against you. You're just being mad at me because you can!" Marco returned her glare and sat upright, putting some distance between the two. "Star, how would you feel if I spent a whole day fighting Tom, in a delusion that you would break up with me for him, because you dated him in the other timeline?"

Star made to protest his oddly specific point, but he continued. "And the whole time, you were telling me you wouldn't leave, and that you dont want me getting hurt, but I just ignored you. And at the end of it all, I need to have it explained to me that you would never leave me for someone else, and that I should trust you."

Star let the wind die from her sails as she tried to refute his point to no avail. Marco gave her a moment to respond, but after a moment of silence, he sat back on his hands and stared up at the shimmering galaxies. "I didn't think so. Dont get me wrong: I love you. But yeah, Star. I'm still mad."

She hugged her knees to her chest and stared across the rolling mountains around them. She knew he was right, but it stunk even more that he was right, _and_ mad. "I'm sorry, Marco," she whispered, trying to keep a straight face. "You're right. If it was the other way around, I would still be mad too. We can go home if you're not having-"

He put his arm around her and pulled her close, once more wrapping the thick, purple fuzzy blanket around them. "I never said I wasn't having fun, _Stardust_."

"But you said you're still-"

"I _am_ mad. But I'm also having a blast with you, out here. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Star." She stared at him for a moment, drinking in his honest and caring expression before smiling wide and scooching herself closer. "It's okay. I'm sorry too. Thanks for taking me out here for the date, Marco."

Marco scoffed at that and looked at her as if she'd just made a joke. " _This_ isn't the date, Star. I just wanted to hang out for a little bit before we go to the actual date. Y'know, get some alone time, like old times."

"So, where is the actual date? It cant be any more amazing than _this_ right?"

"Well, not really. We're just going out for dinner, and then going home to stay up late watching a movie, if that's okay."

"That sounds amazing, Marco. But, while we're out here, I think I'd like a bit of an early appetizer."

Marco looked at her, bewildered, as she simply smiled coyly at him. "What the heck does that me-" Before he could finish, Star gripped his wrists and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together in a tight lock. Marco seemed shocked at first, but once he had put together what she meant, he slid his hands up her neck and cradled her cheeks, drinking in every sensation of their kiss.

Star released another contented sigh as she deepened the kiss, leaning further against him as she opened his lips with hers. Marco held her delicate hips to keep them steady as they grew more passionate with each passing second, and their lips sealed one another's love. The beauty of the starlit sky was dwarfed to either of them in comparison to the kiss they shared.

A soft cloud of hot air grew between them as they continued, showing no sign of stopping soon. Star draped her arms around his neck as she went on, enjoying his taste, and his precious warmth. Marco, however, was finding it difficult to stay upright as his lover was seemingly pressing further against him.

So with one swift motion, he fell towards the ground, turning them both to place her gently on the fuzzy blanket. With one arm around her back, and another cradling her cheek, the two continued in bliss, ignoring both the cold, and the presence of the icy blue, now crescent moon that shone softly above them.

Marco bit Stars lip and tugged on it, eying her with a daring expression before giving her another soft kiss. "So..*pant*..you seem to be *pant* enjoying this, miss Butterfly."

"I could *pant* say the same about you, Diaz. *pant* But I could take it *pant* or leave it."

"Good. *pant* Cuz I'm still mad at you, and we have a reservation to get to."

Without another word, he let go of her and sat upright, dusting off his shirt and ignoring the bewildered, and very angry Star beside him.

"Oh ho ho ho no you don't! Get back over here! We're not done yet, mister!"

"Sorry, Star, but them's the rulez."

"But- but...but-"

"C' mon, we gotta get to the restaurant before nine, or we lose our table. And I'm not losing two weeks worth of planning."

She made to protest, but before she could find another word, Marco had already dispensed of the precious blankets, and had cut a deep red portal through the air. She let her shoulders sag as her expression turned heartbroken. Marco initially pretended not to notice, but knew that while her actions weren't _completely_ forgiven, she deserved at least a little. In addition to the lot she just received.

He stepped over to her and held up her chin, kissing her softly and massaging the part of her back just below her wings. Right where she couldn't resist. "Maybe later, we can continue the fun. But for now, we have a reservation to get to. So let's go have _other_ fun, and we can see if you've earned more of mah hawt lips when it's over. Okay?"

Star visibly brightened up to that and gave him a crushing hug before releasing him and held his hand. "You're on, Diaz. But be warned. Next time you do that, _I won't let you leave._ "

"Noted," he laughed with a nervous smile as they made their way to the blazing portal. "I promise I won't play dirty like that in public. Now c'mon. Let's get some food!"

After stepping out of the frigid desert, and back into the warm air of Echo Creek, the two approached a peculiar, Spanish themed building signed with a rainbow of neon lights. Even from a block away, they could see the flashing radiant letters that made of the name _Tapas Flavors_. Marco was well prepared for what the restaurant would hold, but Star was absolutely mesmerized by the display. Like a moth to a flame.

They walked down the block, not drawing too much attention, both keeping close to one another. "Hey," Star began, squeezing Marcos hand. "Again, I'm sorry for everything today. I really appreciate this, Marco." He smiled back at her and ran his thumb along hers. "Don't worry about it. Like I said before, we haven't really gone on a date before, so it's nice to finally have the chance."

Star giggled at that and eyed him with mock suspicion. "And just _what_ would my dad think to see you courting the princess so openly? And publicly holding the hand of royalty? So scandalous!" Marco instinctively looked around nervously before realizing her sarcastic tone, scoffing to himself. "And just what would the Queen think of the princess giving away her body so haphazardly to a commoner? Truly a scandal in itself!"

Star pouted at him and squeezed his hand harder, trying not to smile. "You're hardly a commoner, Marco. You helped me kick Toffees butt, and you're the best fighter I know. Besides me, anyways. You're practically a knight already!"

She expected him to agree, but noticed his expression turn sour. Stopping just across the street from Tapas Flavors, she turned him to face her. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. I know you had to go through some-"

"No no, Star, it's alright, not walking on eggshells or anything. I was...being a huge jerk at the time. And I didn't really deserve a title at all. A good splash of reality really helped me out."

She wasn't entirely convinced that there were no hard feelings, but she accepted that he had moved past it. Though, if she was being honest, Marco could sometimes hold a grudge for a while. "Well, even if you're not a knight, don't sell yourself short, macho man. You've proven yourself plenty since we met the first time." She punctuated that with a soft smooch on the cheek, and promptly turned to continue walking towards the restaurant. "Now let's get sum gruuuub. Mamas craving a sugarito like nobodies business!"

Upon stepping into the lobby of the neon building, the two were greeted by a slender, Hispanic man dressed in a suit standing behind a podium. He eyed them somewhat skeptically as they approached, looking around for their parents. "How's it going, my man," Marco started, casually leaning against the podium and doing his best to sound confident. "We have a reservation? Under the name Marco Diaz?"

The man seemed less than convinced, but checked the list anyway. Perhaps the boy's parents were parking their car and had sent them in to get the table ready. "Señior Diaz? I don't seem to see your name- oh, Dios mio, here you are. Well, erm, one-second sir. Allow me to check your table for you."

The host promptly walked into the seating area, and once out of earshot, Marco turned to Star and gave her a thumbs up.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! WHAT IS-"

"SHHHHHH! Star! Were in a restaurant, quite down!" Marco silently screamed, clamping a hand over Stars bellowing mouth. She struggled to silence herself and after a moment, was released.

"Did you just give me a thumbs up? Hahaha! _'Alright cobra commander, I've hacked into their brain fame!'_ " She mocked in a deeper, gruff voice, puffing out her chest. Marco rolled his eyes and sat down in the waiting area, prompting Star to join him. "It's 'Mainframe, Star. And hey, it's better than finger guns."

She rolled her eyes right back at him and held his hand, scooting closer. "Whatever you say, Macho Man. Please, try to keep the coolness to a minimum. I didn't bring the friendship blanket." Before Marco could retort, the host returned with a server dressed much the same, but without the jacket, and wearing an apron. "Señior Diaz, your server today will be Javier. He will show you to your table now, and I should remind you that this establishment does NOT serve alcohol to minors. Enjoy your meal."

The two followed the server deeper into the restaurant, weaving around tables of people drinking, eating, and having a good time to Hispanic music played live from somewhere else in the restaurant. Star nudged Marco as they walked, looking around offhandedly. "You wouldn't be able to tell that people have fun here by looking at the other guy. But it looks nice."

The server stopped and motioned at the small booth against the wall beside him, placing down two menus across from each other, and stepping back. Once the two were seated, he gestured to himself, smiling wide. "Buenas noches mis amigos. ¡Mi nombre es Javier, y hoy seré su servidor!"

Star suddenly looked up at the man, completely perplexed. It was like this dude was speaking a different language or something. She tossed a glance at Marco, but found him completely unphased. He turned to the server and spoke with an apologetic smile.

"Hola Javier! Mi amigo aquí no habla español. ¿Sabes Inglés?" Javier suddenly looked to Star and returned Marcos apologetic smile. "Of course, sir. Sorry, I thought that...nevermind. Can I get you both something to drink?"

Star looked at Marco, still somewhat confused and shrugged. Marco gave her another 'cool guy' thumbs up and a wink before turning back to Javier. _'Oh boy, let's see what he's got planned,'_ she thought to herself.

"Just two sodas, please." Star deflated somewhat, expecting an exchange with more grandeur between the two, but decided it best to just roll with it. Javier nodded and left the two to choose their meals, as Star slowly looked up from her menu to Marco.

"Hey, was that like, someone in your family?"

"What? Why would you think _that?_ "

"Well he talks like your parents do sometimes, so I just figured he was related to them."

"Star, have I seriously never explained what Spanish is to you?"

"Spanish?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow and looking at him quizzically. Marco sighed and rubbed his neck, thinking of how to approach this. "Okay so, you know how you and I speak English, even though some other species speak different languages?" he asked, somewhat mockingly. She clearly had to know what language was.

She nodded. So far so good. ' _Why am I explaining languages to her_ he thought to himself. "Well, Humans have hundreds of languages. Used all over the world. Spanish is one of the big ones. After Mandarin, English, and Hindi," he noted, hoping she was following.

"So you and your parents speak a different language? That's so cool!" She remarked. Marco gave her a look of disbelief, letting his hands fall to his lap. "It's pretty normal around the world, actually. Doesn't mewni have a bunch of languages?"

Star shook her head and continued looking through the menu, finally speaking after she had found what she was looking for. "We have a few, but pretty much everyone either speaks ancient mewni, 'English', demon, or pigeon."

Marco set down his menu and leaned closer, smiling at her with much the same enthusiasm as she had displayed. "Do _you_ know other languages? Could you teach me Ancient Mewni?"

"Jeg tror ikke du kan lære det, kompis," she stated apologetically. Marco pursed his lips and put his hands together as if to negotiate. "Is that...a yes?" he asked. Star shook her head and smiled, leaning forward to ruffle his hair. "I don't think you could learn it, buddy. It doesn't follow English rules, or really any rules."

Marco looked at her skeptically before pulling out his phone. A few taps later, he held it out to her and gestured to it. "Say something in Mewni."

"Uh... Håret ditt ser søtt ut når det er rotete?"

" ** _Your hair looks cute when it's messy_** ," the phone returned. Stars mouth dropped open and she swiped the phone from him, eying it with suspicion. "How does your phone know mewni? That doesn't even make any sense!"

Marco took the phone back and looked at the screen before smiling at Star skeptically. "Apparently 'Ancient Mewni' is just Norwegian. Bummer. But now we can go to Norway and you'll fit right in!" He punctuated this by holding his phone out to her again. "I wonder if Mewmans are just Vikings who got lost or something. Would definitely explain a few things." She glared at him and spat another phrase towards his phone.

"Norge kan bli kvikk seg selv. Du ødela bare mitt eget språk for meg."

 ** _"Expletive filter active. Cannot apply translation in safe mode."_**

Marco raised an eyebrow at Star, who simply stuck out her tongue at him. "I'll uh, take that as a 'neat'." Conveniently, Javier returned with two glasses of dark bubbly liquid, and proceeded to smile cordially at them. "Are you ready to order?" he asked in much the same manner.

Star gave Marco a flagrant glare before directing her attention back to Javier. "Absolutely. My boyfriend will order for us. In Spanish." _'And maybe I can rag on him for a change.' _She added mentally.

"Alrighty. What can I get you guys?"

Marco pursed his lips at Star and gave her a silent, betrayed look before turning to Javier. "She will have a burrito, but made with-"

"Hrgh-aham," Star cleared her throat, staring at the boy across from her. If she was going to get food, the condition would need to be met. Spanish, or no happy Star.

"Ugh," Marco groaned. "Ella tendrá un Burrito hecho con una taza de azúcar, y yo tendré los tamales de pollo. Ah, y los nachos, por favor."

Star, despite her failed attempts at acting stoic, couldn't help but be fascinated by the articulate and smooth words she couldn't understand. Javier, however, nodded and took their menus. "I'll bring it out as soon as it's ready. Also, we're having a contest tonight, with the prize being a hundred dollar gift card and free meals for a month."

Marco expressed immediate interest as he prompted for further information, mirrored similarly by his date. "I could go for some free food. What's the contest?" Javier handed the two a small flyer and smiled, pointing to the information section. "In half an hour, there will be a dance-off between all present patrons. Best dancer, or dancers, win. Would you like to participate?"

Star was already prepared to sign the form, but Marco caught her completely off guard by dismissing the proposal. "Sorry, we're just here for dinner. Thanks for the offer though!" Javier nodded and turned back to Marco, a sudden gleam in his eyes that wasn't there before. And...was it green?

"I have to add, sir, you seem to be giving this one more attention than Jackie. I guess you finally learned how to treat a girl? Too bad its a bit late for the other one, but I'm sure you can bed this one."

Marco slammed his fists down on the table, nearly spilling the drinks as both Star and Javier flinched back. He grit his teeth, jumping up from the table, but before he could land a right hook, and send the server across the aisle, a strong hand grabbed his arm. He stared at Javier and watched the color of his eyes shift from green to brown before turning sharply to face Star who, despite wearing a shocked expression, spoke calmly to Javier.

"Marco, don't worry. Sorry, Javier, there was just a mistranslation," she pointed out, slowly forcing Marco to his seat. "Marco, he said thank you for coming and the food will be out shortly. It's okay."

Marco let his anger deflate as he plopped back into his seat, holding his head in embarrassment. "Sorry. I uh, didn't think." Javier glanced between them, trading a look with Star, before nodding and departing to the kitchen. Once she was sure nobody was in earshot, she got up and sat down beside Marco. "Hey, spill the beans, boo. What's going on with you? I've never seen you so mad over nothing."

Marco shook his head and leaned back, sighing in defeat. "Star, I just...wanna have a nice date. Can we pretend that didn't happen?" She shook her head and scooched closer. "I do too, but somethings wrong, and I want you to tell me."

Marco sighed, defeated. Star was persistent on any given day, but he knew that when it came to him, she could be especially persistent. "Did you notice anything weird about him? When he said that?" he asked calmly, trying not to make a huge deal out of his altercation. Star thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, his eyes looked kinda funny, but that's about it. Maybe he's tired?" Marco shook his head, listing things off on his fingers. "They were changing colors, there was a little flash of green light, and...I heard him say something different."

"His eyes changed color with a flash? What did you think he said?" Star asked, now getting a bit worried.

"I..I dont wanna repeat it, Star."

"Well, maybe it could help us figure out what's wrong with you. Just tell me."

Marco chewed on the inside of his lip and held his breath for a moment, not fully sure he wanted to repeat it. But he released it, trusting that Star was the best person to help in this situation, since Glossaryk was a bust. "Star, look, when I first came to Mewni, I wasn't really myself. I had just broken up with Jackie, and I figured I could just walk right back into your life, as nothing had changed. But they had. When I went back to Earth, I treated my friends and family like garbage. Like I was royalty and they were just regular humans. I treated Jackie the same way. I put her off, I made everything about me, I treated her like reliving my adventures was more important than her. She dumped me a couple of weeks after I got back, because she figured what I needed was Mewni. Not Earth. After that, she and I never spoke again until I came back here."

Star listened intently as she was never brought up to speed on _why_ Marco and Jackie had broken up, just that they had. She honestly felt somewhat bad for Jackie, and a little more justified in giving Marco a slice of reality. She nodded, holding his hand gingerly as he then continued to describe what he thought Javier said.

"He said that I'm treating you better than I treated Jackie, and that I finally learned how to treat a girl. But it's too late for _the other one._ "

Star was surprised, to say the least, that Jackie was coming up in the imaginary conversation, but she steeled her nerves to try and help. "Okay, so, you're hearing voices, and-" Marco held up his hand with a nervous look. "Theres more. Earlier, the same thing happened with you. You said for me to deserve you, I just had to abandon Jackie. And my parents said they hope I don't lose you too, like I did with her."

Star seemed visibly perplexed by this, but suggested their best option for unknown occurrences. "We could ask Glossaryk real quick; he's usually pretty helpful with stuff like this."

"Already asked him, when I was 'fixing my hair'. He says it's magic, and he doesn't know from where. It seems like corrupted magic, but he would be able to recognize that, right?"

"Look at you, lyin'. Anyways, so we know its magic, theres green light, and it's stuff from your other timeline." Star held her chin for a moment before her eyes grew wide and a successful smirk spread across her face. "It's gotta be Vartek, right? He's the only one I know, besides _your_ Ludo when he got my wand, that uses green magic, that looks like corruption but isn't. But why is it only affecting you?"

Marco thought about that for a moment, but turned sharply to face her, a look of surprising realization on his face. "What if it's not though?" he asked quietly, causing Star to purse her lips at him. "Um, no offense, Marco, but I'm pretty sure I'd notice people saying stuff about Jackie to me with green eyes."

Marco waved his hands at her in an attempt to dispel the idea. "No no no, think about it. We just went through almost a week of awkwardness and weird stuff happening between us. What started it?"

Star looked around nervously, unsure of what he was getting at. "Well, we had a sleepover, and things were pretty weird after that." Marco nodded and looked around, ensuring they were still speaking privately. "And _why_ , did we have the sleepover."

With a wide-eyed look of sudden realization, Star nearly jumped out of her seat. "The nightmare!" she yelled, eliciting Marcos best impersonation of a librarian to date. She remembered the weird flash of green light that followed her down the scary hallway, and the creepy voice telling her that Marco wasn't the one who needed saving. Marco smiled defiantly and nodded. "So either Vartek or Ludo...or Toffee...is behind this. But why bother with weird magic like this? Toffee almost killed me on Vintal and he wasn't even trying."

"Maybe they dont want us together," Star muttered in a voice so low, Marco almost didn't hear it. He stared ahead, nodding glumly to himself at the fact that Star was absolutely right. On their own, they could be overpowered. Marco at st Olga's, Star versus Machinor, Marco against Vartek, and against Star. But together, they couldn't be beaten.

"So what do we do?" Star asked, shaking Marco from his sentiment. He maintained his glum look and leaned back, surprised to still be holding Stars hand. "I don't know how to fight him off through this, but I know for sure that we can't let him drive us apart."

"Agreed. Can't let some depressed old dude ruin mah fun with Marco," Star added objectively. She wiggled her eyebrows at her boyfriend, who did his best to not laugh. "Okay okay, so we find a way to break this weird spell, and-" Star booped his nose and took a swig of soda, giving him an instigating look. "What?" he asked.

The music in the restaurant continued to play through all of this, though now Marco could actually hear it. Some lively tune with a steel guitar and some drums. Marco looked back to Star, who continued her look. "Marco, before we worry about breaking the spell, I want to help you, like you helped me. I can tell by what the spell is doing to you that you still regret what you did in your other timeline. So, how about this weekend you go grab lunch with Jackie and talk about things. You kinda owe it to her at this point."

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"Are you gonna be mad about that for the rest of our lives?"

"It's been a day, so gimme some time and I'll get back to you."

Star stuck out her tongue as she squeezed Marcos hand, intent on winning him over before the date ended. Before she could reciprocate the sass, however, Javier walked up to the table and set down three plates. One had a burrito that was...dusted? Another had a small stack of tamales and veggies, and the last was packed with cheesy nachos. "Alright, you two, if theres anything else you need, just wave me down or I'll stop by. Enjoy!"

Before Javier could depart, Marco spoke up, having already inhaled a tamale and beginning to unwrap the next. "Hey, Javier. Before you go, could you tell us more about the dance-off?" Star looked up with a mouth full of sugarito and smiled wide with bulging cheeks. " _Rughlly?!"_ she exclaimed, eyes full of excitement. Marco smiled back at her, happy to see the mood liven up again. "Well, yeah! I'm not gonna let some weird junk going on get to me tonight. We can worry about it later. For now, tonights about us. Javier?"

"Ah, sí señor. I see that your lady friend has raised your interest? Well, in a few minutes we will begin calling up contestant from each table to participate. After it's over, our manager will choose the best to receive the grand- erm, _only_ , prize. If you would like to join, just sign this form here and we will call you up when it's your turn."

Javier produced a small form with several couples signatures and names, and handed them both a pen. Star eagerly scribbled down her name, followed soon after by Marco. With both entries down, Javier smiled and thanked the two for their submission, leaving them be to begin the contest. "Marcoooo!" Star began, now fully articulate without the sugarito in the way. "We're gonna dance again!!! What should we dance to?! How do you wanna do this?"

"Easy girl, calm down, let's think smart here. We need to crush the competition, and more importantly, have fun. So, I have the perfect song in mind for both. But in terms of how we should dance, you're the expert on style."

"Hmmm. I'm thinking we start off with a bit of smooth court, take off into the grand exchange, lay into some spiral decay, go for some travelers anguish, and finish off with raging inferno. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome, except for raging inferno. We don't wanna scare people. Let's just go for silent passion to end on a soft note. Could help us with style points."

"Blah. Booooring. But alright, we can use silent passion as the end note." She took another bite of her sugarito and smiled at Marco, who was now halfway done with his tamales. Though, he had a slightly somber expression growing. He set down one of the tamales and kissed Stars cheek, largely out of nowhere. "Star, I'm sorry all of this Jackie stuff keeps coming up. I'm trying to give you a good date, but I keep coming back to it and not focusing on what's in front of me. Like I didn't really learn anything from what happened.

He stared at his food, and felt a soft hand wrap itself around his. Looking up, he saw Star smiling wide at him with an apparent 'really?' expression. " Marco, you don't give yourself enough credit, you know that? This is the best date I've ever been on. And yeah, things got kinda weird, but you trust me enough to help, and to open up about it. I appreciate it, and the amazing time you're showing me. So don't worry about it."

She planted a soft kiss on his cheek and took another bite of her sugarito. "Beshides. Daysh not ovuh yet, buthter." Marco smiled warmly at her, taking in how sincere she was being, and how happy she seemed. "Thanks, Star. I'm glad you're having a good time. ' _If only I could repay you!'"_ he added, waving a hand above his forehead in a mock damsel way.

 _'Oh, you will,_ ' Star though quietly to herself before taking another bite. She loved the dork, but he was gonna make up for the teasing later.

 **"First up for the dance-off, Marcia and Stephón Joya!"** _(Play song: 'Bem, Bem, Maria' for authentic reading :3)_

"Hey, Marco?" Star began, setting her food down and leaning closer to her boyfriend. "You got to ask earlier, and you kinda got me thinking. What do _you_ like about _me_?"

Marco finished his last tamale and wiped his face, thinking for a moment. Much like Star, he knew his answer, as it was one of the first things he told her when he got sent back in time, but had to think of how to word it.

"Well," he began, now smiling at her, and holding her hand gently. "It's kinda like your answer. I like what you do for me. When we first met, I was just some kid too afraid to take risks, and too afraid to live my life. I never knew what I could be. Then you happened. You made me something more. You showed me worlds I never knew could exist, you face the world with enthusiasm and fun, no matter what happens, and take me along with you. You help me when I need it, and you give me strength I never knew. You're always there for me. And I can't tell you how much you mean to me, Star. I love you."

He kissed Stars nose, not wanting to burn her lips with the spicy food he had been eating, and smiled at her. She returned the same lovestruck look and hugged him with gusto. "Way to get all sappy on me, Diaz. But I love you too."

"Good. That means I don't have to return the matching sombreros." As he finished saying that, Javier glided by and plopped two wide sombreros on their heads, surprising Star to no end. "What?! How did- He just- When did you even-"

"Different kinda magic, Star. You should know that planning, is my thing. I mean, the culture is totally wrong, but given the area, they just roll with it." Star took off his hat and kissed him hard, cupping his cheek before pulling back and tossing the hat onto his head. "Alright alright, wise guy. Bet you still can't guess what I'm thinking."

"You're thinking 'wow my lips hurt'," Marco said with a deadpan expression. Star gave him a confused look, touching her lips with her fingers before realizing they were getting hotter, and tingling! "What is- Owwwww why do my lips huurt?" She took a sip of soda and tried wiping whatever potion was on her lips off, to little help. Marco just smiled and held up her burrito. "Take a bite of this. Sugar helps, actually."

Star took a greedy bite of the sugarito, quickly calming the searing pain on her lips. She glared at Marco, sticking her tongue out at him again for his smug nature. "Okay, wiser guy. Very funny."

 **"Up next, we have Peter Capaldi and Samantha Bruse!** (switch 'Baila me' for the next dance. Gonna need a doctor after this...)

"Well, I dunno Star, him and I kinda hit it off through you I guess, but we found out we had a lot in common. This time, I went to his palace, apologized for the dance- both of them -and I told him how things went last time."

"You told Tom we dated in another timeline and he _didn't_ blow up?"

Marco shrugged and smiled at Star, somewhat enjoying the change of position on Tom since the Blood moon ball. "Give the guy some credit, Star. He seems really happy with Torridity. He understood, he was a bit sad, then he was cool with it. He wanted to be alone for a while, but told me he'd be at the sleepover. I was hoping you'd be a bit more welcoming, but I don't blame you. The guy tried to brainwash you, after all."

"Uhum, _yeah_ , buuuut I guess he's cool now. I'm happy for the dumb hothead." Star took a sip of soda and smiled as the lively music played. It was live, so it was more fun like she liked, even if it was in another language.

"My turn. So where did Glossaryk _come_ from?"

Star shrugged at Marco this time, not at all sure of where her mentor had coalesced from. "I got nuthin, man. He's been around since before time. Before space. Before dimensions. Or at least that's what he says. I dunno tho. He also says he gave the first mewman settlers the wand, which is crazy."

"I mean, he could have though, right? Like, the guy died and came back to life. He's also like, dating a god, right?"

"Eh. She's dating him. Don't give him a big head. Anyways, my turn." Star tapped the table a few times before popping up. "Oh! I got it! If you could have any superpower, what would it be?"

"Star, you literally have the most powerful magical artifact in existence, and I can go toe to toe with you for a few minutes. I dont think that's a fair question for either of us."

"Yeeeaaah. Didn't really think that one out. Hmmm. How about.."

"Hey, it's my turn! You already asked!"

"Well, you didn't give me an answer! So It's still my turn! And my turn is...what would you change about me if you had the chance?"

Marco gave Star a confused look, mentally going over the occurrence where she was afraid of being queen after a talk with Mr. Candle. "I would change your eyes."

" _What_."

"You know, your eyes."

"What's _...wrong_ with my eyes?"

"Nothing. I'd make them super big so you could see how dumb that question was. I wouldn't change a thing about you, Stardust.

 **" Give it up for our next dancers, Alex Sugar, and Rebecca Hirsch!"** _(switch over to Djobi Djoba if ya want. If not, just ignore me!)_

Star slammed her hands down on the table, trying to suppress a laugh. "Well, how was I supposed to know?! There were only so many cows out there!"

Marco laughed so hard, his sides hurt. Wiping a tear away, he leaned back and chuckled to himself for a moment. "Star! Those weren't even cows! They were old people trying to pick flowers in cow costumes!"

"Ugh! Whatever! That dimension was dumb! I wouldn't have even bothered trying to corral them if I'da known!"

Giving Star a soft kiss on the forehead, Marco hugged her tight and smiled wide. "You. Are. Amazing. You know that?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You should keep telling me till I get the picture."

The two sat in silence for a moment, Star absentmindedly staring at Marcos' lips. "Ya know, you could let me know how amazing I am with some more kisses. Just sayin."

Marco smirked and leaned back, enjoying the lively music and the good food in his belly. "I _could_ , but you're still in trouble for your stunt today."

Star stared at him for a moment, taking in that he was bringing it up _again_ , and gave him a hard glare. "Marco come oooon. Are you really _that_ mad at me? You bring it up like every five minutes."

He shrugged at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips, startling her ever so slightly with contented romance. "Nah, I'm not really all that mad anymore, I just want to show you how frustrating it is when your partner won't treat you like a person they love. Sucks, don't it?"

Star pouted, putting in her best puppy dog face, hoping to finally break him in light of the uplifting news that he wasn't actually mad at her. "But I said I was sorryyyy."

"Yeah, I know. But I wanna make sure you mean it." He punctuated this by booping her nose with his, and holding her hand. "Besides, ' _the dates not over yet'_ , Butterbutt."

"Ya know, you keep saying that, I just might believe you, marco."

He tipper her sombrero down and laughed with her, lost in the shared moment of bliss. Things were going well, better than his...other relationships. With Star, he felt at home. Things felt right. Like they were destined to. Every time she laughed with him, every kiss they shared, even seeing her combat spicy foods, it sent shivers down his spine.

She was perfect. And breathtaking in every way. The date was going better than he had imagined it going, and they still had movie night to look forward to.

Star felt much the same way. She never felt so happy on a date before. Granted, her experience was pretty limited, but she was sure this was how a perfect date was supposed to look. Marco was so full of confidence and life. They joked, they laughed, they ahem, made out a couple of times. He even smelled perfect.

She looked at him with a wide smile of lovestruck contentedness, absolutely certain that she loved this boy with every bit of her heart. They were perfect together. From the strong, built-like-a-warnicorn man from Vintal, to the suave, confident prince on Mewni, he was everything she could ever want.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer, relishing in the bliss of each others company. "Star," Marco began, leaning closer. "I love you."

Just hearing those words gave Star goosebumps every time she heard them. "I love you too, Marco." She leaned closer and kissed his cheek, bringing him into a tight hug. "And thank you for tonight. I'm having an amazing time."

 **"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Last pair of the evening, Star butterfly and Marco Diaz!"**

The two shared a quick nod before getting up from their table and weaving their way through others towards the large wooden dancefloor. Once they arrived, they found a sizeable crowd of people standing around, and a rather breathless couple exiting. The four exchanged thumbs up and as Star and Marco took their places at either side of the floor, the music began. _(Begin playing 'Bamboleo' for immersive experience)_

Giving each other a smile, they stepped closer towards the center, taking careful and coordinated steps that went in time with the music. Star shook her hips as the guitar strummed a quick rhythm, while Marco matched her movements. She smiled at him, noticing his demeanor shifting, and his shoulders relaxing as he stepped.

Once they met at the center, they both held out one hand to hold their partners as they circled one another slowly, looking deep into each other's eyes. Marco could see the excitement in Stars, rivaled only by his own, making his chest feel hot. As the singer began, Marco took hold of his dance partner, maneuvering the two in rapid steps as the beat kicked up faster, drawing them around the floor in a wide arc. Marco spun Star around, her skirt blooming like a flower in the sun as she turned quickly to face him again. She was beaming him a smile, which he was happy to return. They were having fun, doing one of the many things made only better when done together.

The two stepped back towards the center, Marco leading Star around him as their steps quickened and their bodies drew closer, sharing the heat and the fluid steps of each dancer. There were a couple of near missteps, but Marco tightened his hold on her waist to reassure her, and to steady himself. Once in the middle, they parted ways and each kept with the rhythm, continuously maintaining eye contact and both matching steps. As the drums picked up, Marco stepped quickly towards Star, letting his hips sway as he walked in time with the beat. Once he had reached her, she placed her hands against his chest and pushed him back, twirling around him seductively as his eyes never left her. She was truly breathtaking, and the way she moved around him was so- _'Hey, focus on the dance Marco. You got this.'_

Marco stepped back and spread his arms wide, signaling for Star to take off into a dead sprint for him. Everyone who wasnt singing along gasped collectively and watched with excitement as Marco reached out, taking Stars hands and spinning her around him, allowing her to wrap around his body before dipping her low to the ground. Deep brown eyes met crystal blue ones, their faces inches apart. _"Not while you're in trouble, miss,"_ he whispered to her.

" _I know you're messing with me, but I'd like to see you stop me, Diaz."_

She reached up and placed a soft kiss against his lips, drowning in the heat shared between their bodies and feeling him tighten his grip on her ever slightly. _"I adore you, Star Butterfly,"_ he whispered to her.

Before she could respond, he brought her back up sharply and sent her twirling to the center of the floor, as he maneuvered in a wide arc around the middle, shifting and stepping with the tempo. Star continued her spin before kicking a heel into the air and running back towards her dance partner. When she reached him, Marco grabbed her hands and flipped her over his head, swinging her beside himself and dropping her into another dip. They both flushed, not due to the physical demand of their dance, but because of the intimacy, they shared so deeply when they did so.

The audience cheered at the display, clearly hungry for more, but the two performers weren't done yet. As she swung, Star dipped lower as Marco spun on his heels, swinging her around himself until she was practically on the ground. Star kicked up her feet and swung high before swinging back and forth to his other side. Marco smiled as she was launched up, and caught her, with some difficulty, facing one another.

" _Gotta stop meeting like this, Star."_

" _You know you love it_ _, Diaz."_

He set her down gently, placing one hand in her hip and holding her right hand with the other, as the two began dancing another wide arc. The singer continued, keeping pace with the steel guitar as the drums reminded everyone of the tempo. The audience was floored at this point, but they had one more move to perform. Star smiled at her man and took in every detail of his movements under the dance floor lights. Marco was much the same, drinking in the sight of her smile, her sapphire blue eyes, and the way she moved with the rhythm.

As the music roared on, they separated one last time, each stepping with life towards either end of the floor. A small amount of blue light began to glow around their eyes, but each of them quelled their powerful emotions to keep the dance fair. Marco smiled wide and held out his hands, prompting Star to take off once more towards her dance partner.

As she neared him, she slid to the ground, sliding between his legs and grabbing his hands at the last second. With a huff, he swung her back up and the two met eyes once more, before Marco took a knee. Star stepped up onto it and in one fluid motion, flipped back through the air, letting her hair and skirt flow in the air. She hit the ground and charged at Marco again, and this time, when she reached him, he put both hands under her heel and vaulted her high into the air.

She spun back around to face him and like clockwork, was swung down by his side and brought back up. As the song hit its climax, Marco dipped Star so low she could almost feel the ground, the two kissing deeply as the crowd roared with excitement. To the fiery pair, however, the only thing in their world was one another. Though they were both short of breath, their kiss was made no less special, bathed in the dancefloor lights. As they separated, Marco took Stars hand in his and leaned down further to her, and spoke quietly.

 _"Y'know, punishing you for today isn't fun when you keep reminding me of all the reasons I love you."_

 _"Yeah? Well, you can punish me later if you want. But for now, lemme enjoy you, dork."_

 _"Deal, Butterbutt."_

A short moment later, they were on their feet again, taking a respective bow for the now ecstatic group of people watching. Marco waved to some cheering patrons, feeling better than he did at the kingdom of corn dinner. Star, however, was completely captivated by him. Every time they danced with each other, it was like falling in love all over again, and there was nothing that could replace that feeling.

As everyone returned to their seats, the announcer thanked everyone for their participation and stated that they would be naming winners shortly. Star nodded her head towards their own table, and the two promptly took their respective seats beside each other.

"How do you think we did?" she asked expectantly. She knew they did damn good, but hearing Marco say it meant more.

He thought for a moment and answered with a wide smile on his face. "Well, it was no corn dinner dance, but good. I bet we have that win in the bag."

"Yeeaaah, we don't wanna flash fire magic around here willy nilly. And hey, even if we don't win, at least we have a consolation prize." She gave Marco a coy smile, which rose his blush that much more, but he steeled his nerves. Star was an opponent you didn't take lightly on the battlefield. She was ruthless, cunning, could get under your skin, and so beautiful you'd regret wanting to win at all. If he was going to beat her at this mental game... of...the mind; then he would have to fight dirty too.

"Not gonna say anything?" She asked, seemingly making her smile even coyer. Marco took a sip from his drink and shook his head. "Nope." That one caught her off guard, and she gave him a blank look. "Very well, Diaz. We shall continue this at a later time."

He narrowed his eyes at her, a look she returned with wrath, as the two were locked in a silent promise for the others defeat. It didn't last long, however, as the two immediately broke out into hysterics. Marco wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and tried to stifle his laughter, looking at Star with admiration.

 **"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Its time to announce this month's big winners!"**

Marco and Star wrapped their arms around one another in anticipation, both silently bouncing in their booth. "This is it!" Star beamed. "Moment of truth!"

 **"Alex Sugar and Rebecca Hirsh! Come on up and collect your prizes!"**

The restaurant gave out hearty applause and cheers for the two victors. A younger man and woman got up from their table and stepped towards the small stage. Star sighed and let go if her dance partner, resting her head on his shoulder. Marco patted her head and smiled. "Dang. I thought for sure we woulda won," he said softly. "Ah well. Not like free food would have done us much anyways."

"Why not?" Star asked him, wearing a rather inquisitive face.

"Mi Sobrino! Good to see you, my boy! What a dance that was!" A deep, heavy voice shouted from a few tables down. A larger, very Hispanic man in a white suit approached the two, plucked Marco from his seat, and proceeded to nearly crush him in a hug rivaling Stars.

"Marco! Are you okay?! Put him down!" she yelled, aiming her wand at the burly man. He gave Star a confused look and dropped Marco back onto his feet, dusting him off. "Marco, perhaps you should introduce me to your lady friend."

"Oh! Right sorry. Star, this is my uncle, Hector Ronaldo Diaz. He owns the place."

Star gave the heavyset man a confused look before dashing forward and crushing him like a grape in a hug. "Oh my gosh sorry! I didn't know you were Marcos family!"

"Nah, do not fret young lady! There isn't much resemblance, I know. This boy is so skinny, when he turns sideways, he casts no shadow!"

The two roared in laughter, continuing to rag on Marco, who stared at them both with annoyance written on his face. "Aha ha ha. Super funny Uncle Hector. Glad you liked the dance, though. This is Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension."

"A magic princess? Marco, your parents would be furious to know you're doing drugs!"

Marco facepalmed at this before looking to Star and shrugging. She nodded and created a small ball of light which hovered before Hector's face. "See? Magic! And totally a real princess!"

Hectors face went slightly pale, before breaking into a huge grin. He grabbed both kids and wrapped them in a bone-crushing hug, bellowing in laughter. "That is truly amazing! Raphael told me about your exchange student, but I figured he was using metaphors!"

He set them down, allowing them to catch their breath, and continued. "Well, it is very nice to meet you, Star Butterfly. And Marco! Why is it you have to have a date to finally come to my restaurant! You know your parents come all the time! You could have come once in a while!"

"Well, it's not really my thing. You know how... _they_ get, when they're on a date. And coming alone is awkward."

"Well, I agree with you on that, I suppose. But don't shy away from coming back some time. I must go now, but your meal is on the house, and again, I loved your dance. Enjoy your evening!"

With that, Hector made his way towards the kitchen, leaving the two in a stunned state of delirium. Star shook her head, smiling at the space the man had just occupied. "Your family is so cool, Marco."

"Well, glad someone thinks so. You wanna head out now? We still have movie night, you know."

"Yeah, I'm game. Sucks that we didn't win, but it's still super cool that we got to dance," she said, a smile brimming on her face. "And thanks for showing me a good time, Marco."

Marco set a few bills on the table as a tip before collecting their things. He handed Star her purse and took her hand as the two made their way to the exit. "It's my pleasure, Star. You're always the most exciting person to be around, you know. Plus, I had fun too."

She kissed his cheek and once they had reached the now cooled night air, Marco cut a scarlet portal that shimmered against the pavement. He bowed cordially and gestured for Star to enter first, earning him another kiss to the nose. "Why thank you, prince Marco, of Earth, truly you know how to treat a lady," she said, grinning in a bow of her own, just inches from his face. Blushing, he rolled his eyes and followed her through the portal.

Stars bedroom was dark, save for the soft glow of moonlight coming from the window, and now illuminated by a red portal at its center. As the two stepped through, the room suddenly illuminated on its own at the presence of its owner. Star flopped belly down onto the couch and groaned aloud. "Marcoooo, mah shoooeees!"

" _Really_."

"Yes really! Be a good boyfriend and come take off my shoes! We're back home so you can drop the formal act, buckeroo."

"I wasn't acting formal, that's just how I am," he stated dryly, realizing the irony in his formal denial of being formal. "Either way, I'm not taking off your shoes for you."

"Warnicorn dung, Marco. You know you're just as goofy as me. Now take off your metaphorical shoes, and come take off my shoes!"

"Over my dead body!"

Star sat upright on the couch, staring at him coldly. How dare he challenge her so openly. "So, it's come to this? My own boyfriend, betraying me? I would have thought you'd be smarter than that, Diaz."

Marco returned her cold glare, lowering his stance and reaching for the blades in his pocket. "Bold words from the girl still wearing shoes. If you think I'll submit to your tyrannical rule, you've got another thing coming."

Star forced down a giggle and deepened her glare at him. "So, we _are_ doing this then? Good. It has been far too long," she muttered, a light blush forming, completely opposite to her dark expression. "Though I'm surprised at your strategy, my valiant opponent. For the guy trying really hard to get _me_ to submit to _hi_ _m_ tonight, you have a funny way of pleasing your princess."

Marco gave that a second of cold thought before arming himself with the now extended scissor blades, crouching low and maintaining a stare at his best friend. He fought off the blush at her words, knowing that if he gave his opponent an inch, she'd take a mile. "You think I care for the trivial needs of my princess? Very well. I will bend to that one expectation, should you beat me...in combat!"

In a flash, he had cut a portal beside himself, diving into it to avoid a sudden wave of purple snares, aimed at the spot he had just been standing. Star righted herself and looked around, being as careful as possible. Marco was a dead man if he thought he wasn't taking off her shoes!

She heard a shimmering rip behind her and whirled around to face it, but saw nothing. Again, she heard another portal being opened behind her, only to find no such thing. Agitated now, she charged magic in her hands, ready for the moment her prince dared to strike. He was a fool to challenge her, and a greater fool to think he wasnt going to cater to her every whim!

This time, when a portal sounded behind her, she blasted a stream of charged bubbles at the noise, but still was met with nothing. She was about to goad him on for his cowardice, when Marco came diving out from behind her bed, tackling her to the ground. Star had brute strength on her side, but even she wouldn't dare oppose the blade pointed right for her throat.

"You may see my tactic as foolish, but your rage has consumed you, princess. Feel free to remove your _own_ shoes now, because I've won this battle."

He expected Star to be annoyed at this point of their actions, but he suddenly noticed her look of complete confidence. She smirked at him and spoke with chilling surety that he wasn't close to prepared for. "Bold words, Diaz, thinking that you've won already. But you forget that you're fighting the magic princess from another dimension. And you _will_ obey my orders!"

He wanted to refute that. To remind her of her position in this. Pinned to the ground and subjugated to his victory. But he was taken off guard by a tendril of pink magic that had snaked its way around his waist and was wriggling its way up his chest. He looked down at her with anger written on his face, and spoke coldly. "Your tricks outclass even my own. It infuriates me, but i suppose I must concede in taking off your shoes for you."

Star bit her lip and smiled at him coyly, now dropping the act and eying him with lidded eyes. "Not so fast, Diaz. I feel like I'm owed, something more now. For my troubles."

The tendril of pink magic wrapped lower, in a subtle attempt at lifting up the male warrior's shirt. But Marcos blades were quick as lightning to slice through the whisp and return to their original size. "Not so fast, you. It's movie night. And cheap tricks won't earn you more of me!"

Marco leaned down and gave Star a light kiss on the lips, which she prayed would deepen, to no avail. After the kiss, he stepped off and gently removed her shoes, placing them next to his by the bed. Star pouted at him despite his actions, or rather the lack of specific actions, but nonetheless agreed. After being helped up, the two sat down in front of a T.V. she had magicked up, ready to pick a movie.

"Okay, so, we have Lost away, that one with the stranded guy and his basketball."

"Nah, that ones kinda sad."

"Revengers, the era of Ultron?"

"Seen it too many times, Marco. And you get too invested in the movie."

"Well, it's a _movie_ , Star. That's kinda the point!"

"Yeah yeah whatevs. Ohh! How about Twibright?"

"The one with the sparkly vampire and the girl that doesn't smile? Hard pass."

The two sat in silence for a moment, thinking of other potential options. In truth, they weren't limited by any means, but a good movie could make or break the ending to an otherwise perfect date. Suddenly, both teens grew a wide grin and snapped to face each other, speaking in unison. "Video games!"

Starlet her smile widen as she poofed up a gaming console and slapped in their favorite fighting game: Super Crush Brothers. Marco rolled up his sleeves, as Star let her hair down, both anticipating a gruesome round two to settle things.

"Hey, Star? Can I be honest with you?"

"I'd be pretty pissed if you weren't."

"I just have to get something off my chest, if that's okay."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

He sighed, slowly bringing his eyes up to face her. "Kinda, yeah... Star...you have a piece of lettuce stuck in your teeth."

 ** _"WHAT??!!_** She screamed, dashing off to her bathroom. From behind a closed door, she yelled out to Marco. "Why didn't you say something?! I met your uncle like this!"

"Sorry! I just couldn't tell you! It would have killed the mood!"

"Well, you could have said _something!_ I probably looked so stupid!"

There were a few moments of silence before she threw open the bathroom door and stomped her way back to the couch, plopping down hard onto the bright pink cushion. Her face was contorted into a pained glare forward, while Marco did his best to keep from laughing. "What's so funny, Diaz?" she asked in a very impatient tone. Marco started up the first round of fighting and finally let a laugh escape.

"Hahaha oh my god! Ahrm. Did you...get it?" Marco bit the inside of his cheeks as their characters fought, and heard Star release a tight breath she was holding. "No. No, I did not. You're the worst."

She punctuated this by blasting his character clear out of the fighting ring, earning a solid first victory. Marco roared with laughter, while Star continued to stare straight ahead. "Hmm. Maybe best two out of three for this map?"

"How about I best two out of three your face, Marco?"

"Awwwe, is someone down with the grumps?"

"...yes."

Marco leaned over to her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, putting his arms around her and continuing to play, albeit horribly. "Is that better, Butterbutt?" he asked in a mock coy tone. Star let a slight smile crack as she giggled under his embrace. "A bit. Maybe you could try a bit more?"

Marco chuckled at that and moved back to his place, smiling ahead as the two characters exchanged lethal blows. "Nah. You gotta work for more kisses, my princess."

Stars smile wilted a bit as he said that, her frustration for his antics beginning to show. She paused the game and set down her controller, turning to face him with an impatient frown adorning her usually chipper face. "Marco, come on. I said I was sorry and you say you're not mad anymore, but you keep teasing me. What do I have to do to make it up to you already?" She continued her soft glare, passively letting out a sigh as she went on. "I had an amazing night out with you, and I loved every minute of our date. But, can't we have a _little_ bit of fun?"

Marco, for all of his teasing, was somewhat surprised by her boldness. Then again, boldness was practically Stars middle name. In truth, he had probably taken in a bit too far, but one night of messing with her was surely worth the day of trouble she had given him. "I'm really not mad at you anymore, Star. Promise. But I don't think you've learned your lesson."

She let out a groan and rolled her eyes, pouting at him and his stubborn attitude. "Fine. You can think up ways of teaching me a lesson on your own time. I'm gonna go to bed." As she got up, she gave him a small peck on his forehead and a light hug. "Thanks for an amazing night, Marco. I had a great time."

Even though she was thanking him, however, her words were glum and dry. "Wait. Star." Marco stood up and grabbed her arm before she could go, and turned her to face him. While she was still wearing a frown, he gave her an apologetic smile as he held her hands and brought her closer. "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you so much tonight. I was just-"

"It's fine. I treated you like garbage property today, and I wasn't fair to you. I get that you don't think I'm sorry."

"No. Star, I just wanted to show you how I felt today, but I guess that doesn't make me any better," he said, rubbing her hands with his thumbs. "You don't deserve that kind of treatment, and I'm sorry."

Star seemed to brighten up at that, if only slightly, and pulled Marco into a tight hug. He was somewhat surprised by her abrupt forgiveness, but returned the hug even so. She smiled against his shoulder, and spoke in a low tone. "Well, I mean, I kind of deserve it. But you're right. Neither of need that kinda stuff."

Marco kissed her neck, earning a slight shiver from his counterpart, and smirked. "Hey, Star?" he asked, a new timidness in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you maybe, still want to... I mean...you know."

She smiled and pulled back from the hug, looking at him with reassurance evident in her eyes. "Depends. Do you think I've ' _earned it_?'" Marco rubbed the back of his head and looked around sheepishly. "Well, you did win the first round of super crush brothers. Does that count?"

Before he could register what was happening, he found himself thrown onto her couch, with Star straddling his waist and gripping his shoulders. "I think that counts. But only if you think I've _suffered enough_ , Diaz."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as he gave the nape of her neck a soft kiss. "Hmm, I think you still need a bit of punishment, my princess."

Star bit her lip and rolled her hips slightly against him, ruffling her skirt as she breathed heavy breaths over his shoulder. "And what kind of...punishment... do you think I deserve, my prince? Hopefully, you don't mean more teasing." As she said that, Marco lifted the rear of her skirt higher, revealing a pair of laced pink panties.

"I don't think that's going to work on you anymore. I have to get a bit more _physical_ with you, don't I?" Star bit her lip in anticipation before Marco smacked her backside hard. She let out a quiet yelp, and quivered a bit against his body, her breaths getting deeper by the minute. "Mmmm. I don't think *pant* I learned my lesson yet, Diaz. Maybe *pant* I need a little more?"

Marco gave her another hard spank, eliciting another yelp from the princess. Her flushed face was now buried in his shoulder, and she gripped the top of his shirt tightly. Again, he smacked her backside, causing her to quiver and pant against his neck. After a moment of deep breaths, she leaned back and pushed the hair on her face aside. "Almost makes all the teasing worth it, Macho Man. But I think I want a bit more of you."

Marco gave her a small grin and nodded, but tapped her thigh gently. "I'd love to keep going, Star, but uh, you're sorta cutting off the circulation to my legs." She looked down at his lap and immediately snapped back uo to face him.

"Oh! Sorry! Let me just-" she climbed off of him and draped herself over his side, cuddling close and putting her arms around his neck. "Is that better?" He kissed her with fervor and pulled her closer, relishing in every sensation she gave him. "Much better, thank you," he said apologetically. "How uh how do we do this?"

Stars confident, sultry demeanor shattered once again as she looked him up and down with a blank expression. "I...dont really know. We kinda just rushed into it last time."

Marco gave that a moment of thought, with Star not exactly sure how to proceed. They had never really worked out a good gameplan, given the circumstances. Having only done this once in the heat of the moment, it was realized that they were extremely inexperienced.

After a moment, he gave Star a small grin and flipped her over him, laying her roughly on her back on the couch. She let out a quiet eep and recovered her bearings as he draped himself over her, and began to kiss her neck. "Marco? What-"

"I'm just...going with it," he began, pulling himself up and kissing her softly, tugging on her lip. "This is usually your line, but lets just not overthink it. Get lost in the moment, right?" Without another word, she nodded, and yanked him down hard into a deep kiss.

She held his collar and drunk in everything about the kiss. The way he felt, smelled, breathed. It was intoxicating to her, and she couldn't get enough. As the kiss got only deeper, Star began to unbutton his shirt in an attempt to feel more of his warm skin against her. The two never ended their embrace as she nearly ripped the clothing off of his back, and proceeded to pull him closer against her. She dragged her hands across his more defined chest and stomach, beside herself with the bumpy sensations.

Marco was just as enveloped in the resuming sense of bliss, and pulled the ornate flower from her hair gently, letting it fall more into place. After a moment of panting embrace, he pulled back and looked down at her, eyes full of admiration.

"See something you like?" she asked nonchalantly, giving him an instigating smile.

"Every time I look at you, yeah. Do you think, I could see more of you?"

Her expression shifted to one of silent contentedness as she slowly sat upright, facing away from him, pulling her hair to the side. "Depends on whether or not you can work a zipper." Marco rolled his eyes and smiled, slowly unzipping the back of her top. Once it was properly opened, she slid it over her shoulder and waited patiently once more. She was wearing a red bra with her wings poking out just beneath.

"This one's a bit more complicated, tiger, so good luck."

"Actually, I already got it. Wasn't so hard."

Stars expression went blank for a second as she whirled around to face him. "And just where have you been learning to take a bra off?" she asked accusingly. But Marco didn't answer. His eyes were locked onto something below her neck.

"I guess we can discuss that later. What's with the eyes?" she asked before taking a look down and noticing her bra had come off, blushing at the sudden draftiness. Marco snapped his attention back up to her, looking sheepishly around the room. "Well ya know, you're very, you know, and I... well I like..." He gave up and pulled her closer into a light hug. "You just keep finding ways to take my breath away."

Star stifled a laugh and covered her mouth before raising an eyebrow at him. "And I thought _Mewni_ was crazy about corn. Apparently, it's just me," she mused, kissing his nose and pressing her forehead against his. "You're not so bad on the eyes yourself, _Macho Man_."

She let her eyes drift lower down his body, and blushed at every prospect it held. His abbs had grown extremely well, and admittedly, the long scar across his chest was pretty cool. Marco lifted her chin up and planted a soft kiss against her lips, as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. He laid her back onto the couch and moved lower down her body. Hovering just above her chest, he locked eyes with her and began to gently kiss her soft breast. She bit her lip and sighed at the sensation, running her fingers through his hair.

"Y' know, I could get- Mmmm, there. I could get used to this," she noted, her breaths getting quicker as he continued. Marco just smiled and kissed her chest some more as his hands began running down her sides to her waist. Star once more bit her lip in anticipation, and with some difficulty, removed her skirt.

Marco ran his hands down her sides and over her thighs, before rubbing the inside of both and finding his way between her legs. He could feel Star quivering against him as he smooched her bosom and rubbed the moist cloth between her legs. But before he could go on, she ran her hands over his shoulders and brought his eyes up to meet hers. "I think it's only fair that you get a bit more _comfortable_ too. Ditch the jeans, Diaz."

"Oh? Is someone looking for something?"

Star expression turned deadly serious, besides the position they were in, as she spoke coldly and without emotion. "Marco, you of all people know that one way or another, I get what I want. So if you don't make 'what I want' happen, right now. Youre going to regret it."

"Noted," he replied immediately. After a moment of removing his pants, with little difficulty, he looked down to Star and spoke with mock discomfiture. "Is that better? Or do you want everything off." Star bit her lip and grinned at him before leaping up and pushing him onto his back, leaning with her hands against his chest. "Shoulda kept your mouth shut, Marco."

Without another word, Star quickly tore away his pair of black boxers, revealing her prize at such long last. "And what have we here, Diaz? Where you been hiding this guy, huh?" Marco gave her a deadpan expression and answered dryly. "In my boxers. Where it always-" He was silenced by a soft hand taking hold of his member, and sent into a stupor of uncontrolled breathing as Star leaned over him further, massaging him slowly with a lidded expression adorning her face.

"I take it you like that?"

"A lot, yes. But do you know what I like more?"

Star pulled herself up further to be at eye level with him, looking more than pleased with herself. "What would that be, my prince?"

Marco reached up and pulled her down to him, wrapping his arms tight around her and kissing her with fervor. Once she was situated properly in a newly precarious position, she deepened the kiss and savored every moment of it. Marco felt her tongue pressed between his lips, and met it with his own, feeling a new wave if boldness running through him.

As Star let out a contented sigh, she felt his hands slowly creep up her back, and begin rubbing the area around her wings. She drew a sharp breath and pressed her face into his shoulder, unable to move under his touch. "I take it you like that?" he asked, gently brushing the purple surface of both wings, and rubbing the space between them. Star could only nod into his neck as he went on. "Good. I wasn't totally sure until earlier, but I'm glad you do."

With one hand continuing to rub the space, the other dipped lower down her back and smacked her rear. Star gave out a small eep at this, as her breathing quickened. Her hot breath poured over his shoulder as she buried her face deeper. "I'm also glad you like _this_. I honestly wasn't sure if you were into that," he continued, smacking her backside once more.

She trembled slightly under the sensations, and spoke in a muffled voice as he kept going. "I wasn't _*pant*_ so sure * _pant*_ either. Do you think * _pant_ * you can * _pant*_ do the thing? Down there?" After one more spank, he lifted Stars chin up with his free hand, the other still rubbing her wings, and kissed her softly. "Anything for you, Star. Lay down for me?"

Obliging his request, she laid back on the pink cushions of the couch and bit her lip, eager to feel more from him. Marco stalked closer to her and laid against the couch, his shoulders pressed to the bottom of her thighs. "May I?" he asked, giving her a smirk as she nodded desperately. "Such a gentleman, Marco," she giggled. He slid off her undergarments, and once more had to steel his nerves to focus on his task, rather than the beautiful sight before him.

As she felt his breath washing over the now chilling spot between her legs, Stars breathing intensified. She could do nothing but grip at his hair and relish in the sensation washing over her. It was like a mushy volt of energy was igniting, and with each passing second, it got hotter. She dared to take a look at her partner, hoping to be further aroused at the sight, but instead found something else.

As she looked down, noticing Marco giving full focus to her more intimate areas, she felt an uneasy bashfulness wash over her, diminishing the enjoyment she found. She bit her lip, and tried to enjoy the feeling she had been waiting for since vintal, but her focus was gone. "Marco," she began, pulling him up slightly without a thought. "You don't really have to...you know."

"Well, I only just started, Star. Was it bad?"

"Nonononono, I-I just, well I got nervous. I don't know if you like that, or how I taste, or how it looks, I kinda panicked."

"Star, I love doing it, so long as you enjoy it," he began, kissing her nose and pulling her closer, the two now sitting up. "I love how you taste, too. You're sweet like honey. And it's breathtaking to look at."

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better, right?"

"I mean it. You're perfect. Now that might just be because I'm crazy about you, but who knows. I love it."

"Thanks, Marco. I'm sorry I sorta ruined the moment."

She gave him a sideways look and with the grace of a dancer, pulled him back on top of her. He locked eyes with her, both admittedly surprised with their position, and tried to say something to no avail. "Don't say anything, Marco. Just you and me, having a moment. Even if we're not as good as we thought."

Marco held her face, taking in the sincere smile adorning it, and kissed her slowly. She returned the gesture, locking lips with him and enjoying the connection they had felt since day one. Marco breathed a serene sigh as Stars soft lips danced over his own. The warmth of her body seemed to fill every void in his heart.

After a moment, Star reached down and guided him to her entrance, feeling volts of electricity wherever it touched. Marcos expression changed and he pulled back from the kiss, eying her with worry evident on his face. "Star, are you sure you want-"

"Duh, Diaz. Why else would I grab it and put it there?"

"Well, someones impatient. You know that reminds me of a time-" Star grabbed his posterior and jerked it forward, sending every bit of what he had straight into her midsection. For a moment, neither of them could breathe, especially Star. She threw her head back and grinned as seconds of pain gave way to minutes of pleasure. It was a feeling she had certainly missed. Marco fumbled for words, all of which seemed to be geared towards her well being, and scolding, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh. You were taking too long. I feel fine, but I want you to make me feel _amazing_."

Rolling his eyes with a grin, Marco leaned forward and kissed her softly, beginning to thrust in and out of her slowly. Despite her promise of being fine, Star still wore an expression of grit that slowly started to transform into one of gratification. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, breathing hard against his ear.

 _"I see not- AHHHHH! *pant* Yeaaahhh! *pant* -not a lot has changed since Vintal, Macho man."_

She bit his ear and gave it a small tug as he laid into her further, moving his hips against hers in quick rhythm. Marco held her sides and leaned down closer, giving her more access to his neck. _"Mhmmm. And you still drive me wild, Stardust."_

As he quickened his pace, Star wrapped her legs around his midsection and gripped his back, arching hers to feel him from every angle. She could feel his body tensing against hers, his strength pouring over into her with every motion. Her nails dug into his back, and she could feel the heat in her chest rising and falling with every breath she took.

Marco held her closer, hoping to keep the thick air between them from escaping, and doing his best to please his mate. She moaned his name seductively, earning a soft bite to the neck. As the couch seemed their haven of soul quenching passion, the soft skin of their partner was the only thing that seemed to make it to their senses.

" _I wanna- ahhh - have a turn- mmmm -with you too, Diaz,"_ Star breathed, loosening the grip her body held against his. After a moment of slowed pace and heavy breathing, Marco obliged, leaning back from her and sitting upright on the couch. " _Like this?"_ he asked, giving her a nervous look. His body glistened with sweat, and his chest heaved from the strenuous activity of coupling with his lover.

Star gave him an enthusiastic nod and bit her lip, positioning herself above him. He held her hips, guiding her slowly down as she once more took him inside. Her shoulders tensed for a moment before finally falling loose, matching much of the rest of her body. She was properly seated on his lap, holding his shoulder for balance, and began to make quick vertical motions to sate her own, and his, burning desires.

Marco could do nothing but hold his breath as the vanilla figure before him satisfied every nerve in his body. Star let her hair fall back over her shoulder as she continued, picking up in speed. Giving Marco a seductive look, she traced her hand up his scarred chest to his chin, and pulled it forward into a kiss. The world seemed to stop for a moment as they met with passion and ferocity. Marco hungrily deepened their kiss, wrapping his arms around her back and contributing his own bucking motions underneath her.

Star felt him beginning to participate in their affairs, and drew in a sharp breath, pressing her forehead to his. Sensing the mental go ahead, he traced his hands up her back to the small spot between her wings, massaging the area gently as he kissed her neck slowly. Her head rolled back into a silent 'O' expression as she felt her date pummeling the area between her legs. As Marco gently traced his fingers along the base of her wings, Star could contain the heat in her chest no more.

A tuft of blue fire began to rise from around her eyes, now shut tight in ferocious bliss. Marco looked up at the soft blue light she was emanating, and slowed his pace slightly. _"Star, be careful with-"_

 _"Don't. Stop. Please. I can control myself just p-please I-I-Im almost t-there!"_

He gave her a curious expression but nonetheless obliged to his princess' request. Quickening his pace, he pulled her closer against him and rocked his hips as she rose and fell. He could feel her body tensing and shuddering with each passing moment as she bit her lip and leaned her head back. Leaning forward, he pulled her closer to him and nibbled gently against her chest.

Star let out an inaudible scream at the wave of heat rolling through her body, both physical and magical. She gripped Marcos' shoulders and dug her nails into his skin, making him wince, but he continued nonetheless. " _Marco! I'm so close! Oh, my gods don't stop, please! Just a little bit more!"_

Her voice echoed with a hunger he had never heard before, and was flowing with a satisfaction he had. Knowing that it was now or never, he reached to the point where the two met and began to rub her pearl in earnest, using his other hand to stroke the length of her now blue wings. He thrust harder upwards and rolled his hips against her as she fell, as a second of silence fell between the two, each not daring to breathe.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Star screamed, gripping Marcos shoulder so hard he was afraid they would break. Her eyes ignited in a flurry of blue flames, as the wings on her back grew into a blazing display of blue. Her entire body shuddered against his, and after a few seconds, she returned to normal, letting herself fall limply forward against his chest.

Marco huffed against her neck, rubbing her shoulder gently as she breathed hard against his, letting her grip loosen. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, her own full of gratitude and vigor. "That _*pant*_ was _*pant*_ _amazing,_ Marco. I've never felt anything so good!" Marco laughed and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her into a soft kiss. "I could tell, Butterbutt. You almost set the couch on fire."

She gave him a smirk and held up her wand, the bulb glowing with pink magic, but Marco waved it off. "No need, I didn't get that far." Star gave him a confused look and adjusted herself slightly, looking down as discreetly as she could. "You didn't...you didn't finish? Was it not good?"

Marco gave her a warm smile, almost immediately sating her nerves. He spoke softly, rubbing her back as he laid them down on the couch gently. "It felt amazing. In every way. But I wanted to make it about you. Just this once I promise."

She pouted at him and rested her chin against his chest, holding him close. "Marco...is it because of today?"

"No. And I'm sorry I teased you so much. I promise I'm not mad at you, and I promise you made me feel amazing too."

Her expression seemed to soften at that, as she traced her hand over his chest. A few moments of silence rolled by before she spoke again. "Thank you, Marco."

"For what?"

"For forgiving me. And giving me an amazing night. It was the best."

"Don't worry about it. I had a blast too. Might have to make it a regular thing, huh?"

"What, so we can become your parents? I'll stick with relationship Thursdays, thank you. Oh," she started, mocking looking at her wrist. "and look what day it is. Funny how that works."

She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and laid back against his chest, not wanting to move a tired muscle. "You uh," Marco began, rubbing her shoulders gently, "you wanna take another shower? We kinda stink now."

"Marcooo. My body huuurtssss. Carry me?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her, carefully lifting her into his arms bridal style and shuffling towards the bathroom door. "You know, I spoil you sometimes."

"Only when you aren't teasing me all night. But I like it. Never change, Diaz."

"I'll always be yours, Star Butterfly."

 _To be continued in: Best Frienemies_

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE PT II_**

 _Wow. Helluva long read, huh? To those of you who stuck around through the spice, thanks for reading this chapter of forgotten ventures! Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to make sure I got this chapter just right. I'm sure theres still some offgivings and slips here and there, so feel free to review with any questions, comments, or concerns! Love hearing from yall! Anywho, enjoy your day and I'll see you in the next chapter! Ohhhh frenemies! ohhhh whos it gonna be about?! ohhhh shit whos gonna be the enemy to whos gonna be the friend???? lmao, see ya next time! BUH BYYYEEE!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	34. Frenemies Pt I

**_CASTLE BUTTERFLY,_** ** _MEWNI:_**

 ** _681_** ** _years from now_**

"I don't care what it takes. Slaughter them in droves if you have to, so long as you get it done!"

"But m'lady, we have agreements in order to keep the peace! We can't just march in there and fight to retrieve some lost soldiers!" the stiff man opposite to the queen argued. The gentleman appeared to be aged over fifty, the years showing signs against his worn skin. He wore a pristine generals uniform, weighed with a dozen medals and shined to perfection. He moved a stack of documents across the table for her highness to read, now taking the offensive in his discussion.

"M'lady, these are our peace accords with the monster kingdom, and they clearly specify operations to take place should something like this happen. Our men violated protocol, wandered into foreign territory, and allowed themselves to be captured. If we move in now, it will spell conflict, and war."

The queen, a shorter woman with red hair and a flowing green dress, furrowed her brow in frustration. A frown deepened between her two semicircle cheek marks. "To hell with these agreements. The moment they captured my men, they signed their own death warrants, those monster scum. Send out a legion of troops, accompanied by my most powerful mages. Burn their fortress to the ground, and see to it that the monster kingdom learns what happens when they try my patience!"

The slender general before her sighed deeply, gathering his documents and summoning his assistants. "I do not sponsor such an egregious act of violence against civilians, but I will see it done, Queen Nebula Butterfly."

With that, he and his accomplice's departed the war room, no doubt to begin preparations. Now with just herself and two other advisors remaining, Queen Nebula laid out a map of the bordering monster kingdom that appeared to have been marked with trade routes, and battle movements. "This will surely spark a war with those heathens. Have the army prepared at once for a full-scale assault, in the instance of retaliation."

One of her advisors, a short man with tan skin, a beauty mark on his left cheek, and dark brown hair, eyed her nervously. "My queen, is it wise to start such conflict so soon after your husband's untimely expiration? The people will-" The queen slammed her fist down onto the map table, nearly splintering the wood as her wand, a modified bracer on her right wrist, hummed with orange energy. "Those _monsters_ deserve everything that's coming to them. The people will gladly take up arms against those murdering scum. Begin the preparations at once, Lieutenant Gonzalez." she growled.

He sighed, rolling his eyes at the display of power that was clearly unnecessary. "As you wish, my queen. It shall be done."

 **O - O - O - O - O - O**

 ** _GRIMOR PALACE, MONSTER KINGDOM_**

 ** _681 years from now_**

"Vartek. What you are suggesting is impossible. We can't mobilize our forces to the border without sparking conflict. We've worked hard to strengthen our crumbling relations with the Butterflies, and now you want us to tarnish years of work based on a hunch? Our King knows better than to act in such a way."

The small advisor resembled some kind of lake monster, and was clearly as slimy as an eel. Vartek, however, was prepared for the onslaught of denial from the court, and waited intently for the king's response.

The large, four-armed monster with scaly, charcoal black skin shook his head miserably, nearly dislodging the small, rusted crown on his head. "It is foolish to act so quickly, against a threat we wish to befriend. I cannot sponsor such a movement, Red Knight." His words echoed a dull chorus against the withered walls of the crumbling throne room, mirrored by the faces of the creatures around him, save for one poised at the center of the room.

The lone, reptilian skinned man wore a simple red robe, etched with a small crescent moon on the chest, and a deep black sash around his waist. His soft, expressfull face shifted from one of worry, to one of anger and defiance as he stood to face the ruler of the house.

"My King, the Butterflies hate us after the events that have transpired. They believe we have wronged them, and stand ready to fight for any reason. Now, we capture their spies running through our territory, and sit them at the closest stronghold to their border? They _will_ attack, and I refuse to let our people suffer to their injustice."

The king weighed Varteks words with care, but his solemn expression did not change. Waving his hand, he shook his head and stood from the throne, making his way towards the kingdoms fiercest warrior. Vartek, unlike his wife, wasn't adept in magic, but rather, was extremely skilled with the blade. Together, they were unstoppable, much like the last chosen pair had been. Stories of legend, Star the underestimated, and Marco, the just, were comparable to his own, even being over six hundred years old.

"You have good reason to worry, but we cannot act yet. The Kingdom of Mewni knows well that it wasn't by our hand that the king was slain. A rebel, a zealot, is to blame for the grief in her majesties heart." Vartek growled at the ruler, fuming at the blatant naivety directed his way. His eyes flickered red for a moment, but the king placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him.

"Be tranquil, my knight. Trust that we will prevail in the midst of our misfortunes. Their soldiers will be returned unharmed, and you will see that the Butterfly family is forgiving."

"My king, please. You know that Queen Nebula will not forgive us. Even after we delivered the head of the murderer who stole her husband, her spirit roared with anger. They. Will. Attack us."

King Crimax sighed and stepped back, giving Vartek a rare, but solemn smile. "My boy, I admire your caution and devotion to your people, but we have nothing to fear. If it eases your troubled heart, you may travel to Fort Forræderi and stand guard, with your partner Merina, but that is all I will allow."

Vartek seemed to soften at this, if only slightly. He gave the King a short nod and bowed respectively. "Merina is stationed to the south, and I will not take her from her mission for my own deeds. I alone will go, and watch over our people. You have my gratitude, my king, and I pray to the goddess of the blood moon that I am wrong."

"And you have mine, Vartek. You have earned your accolades ten times over. Go now, and take caution in your journey."

Giving the king one final nod, Vartek bowed and left the gloomy throne room, eager to make his way to Fort Forræderi. His mind began to worry about the dangers drawing closer, but as he stepped through the palace gates, he reminded himself that it was his duty to die, if need be. He had nothing he wasn't prepared to give to his kingdom, save for his wife.

Luckily, she was stationed to the south, far out of harm's way. In the event that Vartek was right about the Butterflies, then she would be safe, and he had nothing to lose.

After a short trip to his home, picking up his armor, his scimitars, and some provisions, he was ready to begin. Vartek was reasonably nervous about the prospect of war, but even more nerve-racking was the chance at being caught off guard. As foolish as the Monster Court may be, they were wise to reposition him.

He thanked his servants for their diligent and loyal work, and stepped outside. The courtyard surrounding his manor was well tended to, and with Merinas magic, flourished in full bloom. Just past the walls of his home, Vartek could see the tops of the surrounding buildings of the capital, and hear the bustle of the monsters and demimewmans that inhabited it.

It wasn't long after the last bonded pair started their journey, that Monsters and Mewmans first began to cohabitate, and not long after _that_ , that they first began to copulate. The first demimewman was some kind of slime being, able to phase in and out of its liquid state. Of course, that was if the old texts were true. And as avid as a reader as Vartek was, that was only ancient gossip to him. He stepped through the gates of his home, and eyed the sprawling Monster city around him.

' _I won't be gone long, my king. I trust you to keep my home safe in my absence,'_ he thought to himself. Unsheathing his scimitar blades, both of which he had helped forge with Hekapoo herself, he cut a portal to the outskirts of the distant fort residing along the border.

Normally, the journey would take two days by foot, but Vartek and Merina had earned the right to travel instantaneously through 8 years of hard work in Hekapoos dimension. The chase began like any other, using his skill of hunting and her prowess in tracking to get them started, with some difficulty acclimating to the burns on their heads. Merina had pressured him to take the challenge, something about the last pair doing it together as well, and Vartek ultimately agreed.

After a second of mental preparation, he stepped through the portal and was deposited just outside the walls of the fort, which was protected by a tramorfidian crystal.

"Who goes there?! State your business and purpose at once!" a guard from the gate shouted out. Vartek smiled at the diligent reaction of his comrade, and stepped closer, sheathing his scimitar blades. "It's only me, Wawindaji! Just Vartek! I'm here on the king's orders to keep watch against threats that our captives may have incurred."

There was some quiet discussion between some of the guards, but after a moment, the leader stepped forward and signaled for the gate to be opened. "My apologies Sir Vartek. We were not informed of your arrival, much like Lady Merina. You may proceed, and I'll have Jogtu show you to your quarters."

Vartek nodded and stepped past the guard, but stopped after several steps. "Wait, you said Merina has arrived? When? And where is she now?" Vartek asked, his voice getting shorter and more impatient with each word. The guard looked around nervously but complied with the questions nonetheless. "Sir, Lady Merina arrived half an hour ago and is currently residing in your chambers."

Vartek gave that a moment of thought, his face now furrowed into a frown. This was certainly unexpected, but sadly, it was also unsurprising. Merina always was a free spirit. A rebel. "Very well. Thank you for your help, and keep a watchful eye out for any foot traffic nearby."

"Aye Sir, it shall be done. Good day."

Vartek was shown through the fort and was led directly to his chamber, a smaller stone room near the center of the structure. Giving Jogtu his leave, Vartek stared at the door angrily, attempting to calm himself before entering. He had learned to control his anger through his studies, both written and combat based, but it was usually Merina who could find a way to test his resolve. He rubbed his temples, practicing his breathing exercises, and steadied himself as he pushed the door open.

The room was partially illuminated, but quite a mess. A set of armor was strewn on the floor, with a pile of books stacked precariously atop a desk. The bed was also not to Varteks liking, being unmade, as a soldiers bed should never be. And... occupied? Vartek stepped closer as the sound of deep snoring got louder. He loomed over the lump of dingy bedsheets, and in one motion, pulled them all aside.

There, on the bed, was a young mewman woman, about the age of twenty-two, sprawled about in a deep sleep. She had curled forest green hair, an array of freckles, and was sporting under armor garments. Her build was muscular enough to pass for a warrior, but also defined enough to pass as beautiful beyond compare. Before they had been unceremoniously bonded, Vartek never had a chance with someone like her. But after their dance, and a year of courting, the two found themselves inseparable.

She snored loudly as Vartek stood over her, she still being unaware of the annoyed presence in the room. Vartek eyed her vindictively before clearing his throat, prompting the woman to wake.

She took in a deep breath, retracting her limbs towards her center slowly, as she cautiously opened her eyes. They were deep blue, and seemed to hold a universe of wonders. "Mmmrphh. Varteeek. Why'd you wake me uuup? I was having a nice dream about you."

Vartek eyed Merina with a softening scowl on his face, before crossing his arms and taking a seat on the desk chair beside him. "I woke you up because you shouldn't be here. Why arn't you at your post in the south? You told me it was an important mission."

Merina yawned and sat upright, stretching her arms wide before smacking her lips and eying the room around her. "It _was_ important, but when I heard we captured some Mewni soldiers, I knew I needed to be here, standing guard. Pluuus, you're here, and you know I can't miss a post with my husband. So I gathered what intelligence I could, and ended the mission early."

Vartek sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and giving her an impatient look. "Merina, you shouldn't be here. I fear that this place will bring the birth of a new war against the Butterflies. It's dangerous, and i won't have you put in harms wa-" Merina pulled Vartek into a soft kiss, holding his chin before pulling back with a smile. "Always such a white knight, red knight. You know that one, I can handle myself, and two, I'm a soldier. Harm's way is never that far away for us. And you need someone to watch your back, stupid."

Vartek gave her a wistful smile before running a hand through her curled hair. "I recall watching your back far more times. However, I have my doubts that this is a safe place for you to be at this time."

"Oh, hush up now, tough guy. You need me here. The bond makes us stronger together, so if a war is coming, we need to have each other's back." She held his face and leaned closer, pressing her forehead to his. She seemed to have finally shaken off the last of her sleep, giving him a soft expression of care. "And after this is over, I think we should hang up our swords. Y'know, become farmers or something boring like that. Have a family, raise some kids, get all old and stuff. Then, you can be grouchy all you want and nobody can complain."

"I'm not _grouchy,"_ Vartek grumbled, pursing his lip at her. She merely gave him a sideways grin back, raising an eyebrow and doing her best not to burst into laughter. "You are _too_ grouchy, my love. But I like it. Just trust me, Var. We can keep each other safe, and I won't leave your side until it's over. I promise."

O - O - O - O - O - O

 ** _MEWNI, UNKNOWN LOCATION: present day_**

" _I promise..."_

Vartek stalked through the dense brush of the forest of certain death, his eyes keen and panning across the dark landscape in search of his destination. He had left The Land of the Passing a little over a week ago, given a new directive by _t_ _he other half_ , and was somewhat closer to finding the little avian man who had what he needed.

Palms of branches raked over his shoulders as the small shafts of sunlight seeping through the canopy waved over him. He was looking for a run down estate of a long forgotten noble, too engrossed in planning to worry about the threats around him. He knew monsters of this time were out in this wild land, though they were not as refined as they had been in his time. These monsters were more savage, tribal even, compared to his, as told in the ancient texts. But that couldn't be helped. Vartek remembered from the library of Mewman history what had brought such demise to his ancestors.

He had pawed through the darkness of their castle, deep in the subchambers where they kept there darkest secrets and there deepest history. Days of reconnaissance, hours of research, and the risk of his new life, all for a pop-up book. In truth, he had some ides of what had happened in the ancient times, but the pop-up had explained it in some more detail.

Vartek barely avoided a branch that swept near his face, clearly too lost in thought to care. Thinking back to the library proved a healthy distraction for this bothersome journey. His real objective had been seemingly ancient texts regarding the last blood moon pair, Star and Marco. He and Merina were versed in the bond mates, as they were heroes of Mewni, but he needed more. He needed more information on their whereabouts, their actions, and their, at the time, future. Their history was laid out in another pop-up book- ' _Typical_ , he grumbled -and recounted a great deal of the information Vartek needed. Once he had made notes, and memorized what he could, Vartek had left the library with minor difficulty, and began his journey.

Stepping into a clearing, still largely darkened by the thick canopy and the overhanging haze of decay, Vartek saw a small manor, sitting in its own state of decay as well. He stepped closer quietly, crouching behind a thick brush, eying the building down.

He had changed from his usual armor, donning a more sporty, lighter set, that had polished black metal, leather guards, and proper sheathes for his scimitars. His helmet was gone, leaving only an improper face wrap to hide the burned skin. Once he was sure that there were no wandering eyes around the simple, crumbling abode, he approached the side of the building and vaulted up the wall, scaling the three-story structure with ease.

Swinging hard through a long broken window, he rolled silently into an empty, wooded room overcome with mold and dust. His deep green eyes flared for a moment, assessing his surroundings before making his way through the floor, finding no one occupying it.

' _Seems my tip might have been a little outdated,'_ he thought to himself. _'Whatever._ _I'll get what I want, one way or another.'_

He was prepared to move further through the home, but a quite creak on the first floor drew his undivided attention. Unsheathing his scimitar, he cut a portal to the first floor, using the thought of what he had seen through the window below to anchor its destination. As he stepped through, he found a simple mewman, dressed in rags and looking as though age might take him, sifting through the abandoned garbage.

The old man jumped in place, clearly startled, but said nothing, choosing to instead stare at the dark warrior before him. Vartek eyed him with placid irritation before stepping closer, holding his blade ready to strike. "You. You're not who I'm looking for. But I'm going to cut you to pieces, unless you tell me where to find the one known as Ludo," he snarled, his voice a low growl edged with malicious intent.

The old man gave him a questioning look before taking a seat on a moldy, algae-ridden armchair. "It's rude to threaten someone without giving a name first, young man. My names Seamus, in case you were wondering."

Vartek suppressed his rising anger and stepped closer, holding his blade towards Seamus's chest. "Introductions are unnecessary to a dead man," he growled, letting the green glow of his blade flare. "Tell me what I want to know, or-"

"Or you'll kill me? Son, I'm a homeless peasant on the verge of death already. You don't scare me. Have a seat and we can speak like adults."

Varteks eyes flared bright green for a moment as he stared at Seamus, fury evident by his quiet rage. But after a moment, when it was clear that threatening wasn't going to get him anywhere, he lowered his blade. "Tell me what you know," he began, using his best imitation of calm manageable. " _Please._ I don't have all day."

Seamus gave him a small smile and leaned back, rubbing his right knee. "Yeah, I probably don't either. If I may, what's with the towel on your face? Or is that just a gimmick."

"People who see my face, typically find themselves dead soon after," Vartek grumbled, becoming unable to hide his growing frustration.

"Hoo? I can only hope. Lemme see yer face, since you won't at least tell me your name."

Vartek sighed and took a seat, clearly unprepared for such a difficult dilemma of dealing with an elder as crazy as this. "My name is Vartek of Septarsis. I'm what you Mewmans call a half breed."

"Ah, so you're a monster, and Mewman then? Gotta say Vartek, I've never seen someone like you."

"That is no surprise. In your time there _is_ no one like me. Now," he began, straining the word like razors through his teeth. "Tell me where I can find Ludo."

"Monsters these days are given a bad run by everyone. Ludo seems to be the only one out there who wants to fight for them. Are you hunting him down?" Seamus asked, his voice sounding tired and curious.

"Something like that. I need what he has, so if he resists, I'll kill him."

"You don't have to kill just to get what you want, Vartek. Sometimes you can find another way, and choosing not to fight will help you move on."

"Choosing not to fight is what got me here, so forgive me if I don't put much stock into that plan. I have a mission to kill three people if I don't get what I came here for. Four, if you don't start talking."

Seamus gave Vartek a curious look, but decided to ignore his former statement, opting to answer at long last. "That little guy's been all over Mewni. Plannin' somethin' big from the looks of it. I wouldn't tussle with him if I were you. He's dangerous."

Vartek sheathed his blade and carefully removed his face wraps. As the tattered cloths fell away, he revealed a badly scarred, badly burned, reptilian humanoid face. Sharp teeth glistened behind a loose grimace, and slitted green eyes blazed at the elder before them. "So am I. I need the source of his power so I may return to my home, and save the one I love."

Seamus' expression didn't waver, except to show a look of curiosity. "You uh, carry some baggage don't ya, son? Well, I don't know what the heck you're talkin' about, but I _can_ tell you where you should look."

Vartek, for the first time since he was forced back to the Land of the Passing, let his lips curl into the shape of a smile. "Please, tell me."

"Castle butterfly. He's been around that place, scouting, stealing, ambushing, he's up to something big, but no one seems to notice him behind his goonies."

"Yes. His...rats, I believe. The texts spoke of them. I wonder how many I can kill before I get tired," he thought aloud, placing his wraps carefully back atop his face. "Thank you, Seamus. I hate insufferable pests such as yourself, but you have been useful to me. I'll let you live." Vartek stood from his chair and unsheathed his blades, preparing to cut a portal when a quiet voice spoke from behind him.

"You sound like someone who's already lost everything, including a piece of himself. May I ask what happened?"

Vartek stopped for a moment, staring at the ground before him in silent contempt, his hands gripping the hilts of his closest possessions. He spoke coldly, his words curling with disgust, and pain. "I was _betrayed_. And I _have_ lost everything."

Seamus stood slowly from his own chair, dusting off his rags and taking a step towards Vartek. "I don't know what you're after, Vartek, but you only lose everything when you give in to revenge. So many youngins spend so long trying to go around their problems, they don't even try moving forward. You can be better than what people make you out to be."

Vartek smiled cooly behind his face wraps, turning to face Seamus. He was right, in a way, so it almost felt wrong to di what came next. With one smooth motion, he thrust both blades forward into Seamus' stomach, letting his blades hiss past the gurgle of blood. He leaned down until he was at eye level with the terrified old man, grinning from ear to ear. "Like I said, Seamus. I've lost _everything._ And I _will_ move forward." He ripped both blades out of the old man's stomach, letting blood and body fall to the floor as his blades glistened. "Forward through time, with the wand and my revenge to get me there. Thank you for your sickening assistance."

O - O - O - O - O - O

 ** _Fort Forræderi, Monster Kingdom:_**

 ** _681 years from now_**

"Merina! We have to move! We can't hold them off any longer!" Vartek yelled, holding back two spears with his blades, each glowing red with power. Merina kicked back a mewman soldier, and sliced another's head clean off, letting a fountain of blood flow out as she jumped back to avoid the swing of a sword. Her claymore was dripping with blood, and hummed with red energy as she glanced around like a caged animal.

"If we move back, then the fortress will be overrun! We have to hold our ground!" she roared, thrusting her blade into the ground and sending a shockwave of ruby energy out in a circle of death.

"If we don't then we will die! Theres no way we can fight! We're moving NOW!"

Vartek threw both scimitars out into the rushing crowd of mewman soldiers, their sharp points piercing body after body before calling them back to his hands. He turned sharply and grabbed Merina around her waist, throwing her over his shoulder before running back towards the crumbled wall of the fortress. Mewman soldiers rushed after them, charging over the bodies of both monsters, and demiMewmans.

"No! PUT ME DOWN NOW! They're going to kill everyone!" she screamed, pummeling the plating on Varteks back as they swept past a group of charging monsters. "If I have to die, then so be it! I won't abandon my people!"

"Merina!" he shouted above the bloodbath behind him, "You are not abandoning anyone! We can hold our ground further in the compound. They have strength in numbers, but our men-" he turned back to look at the battle, almost wretching at the sight of their forces being mowed down by an onslaught of Mewni swords. -" _Our men will hold them off_. We have to fall back."

Merina sobbed through grit teeth over his shoulder, her tears running clear rivers through the streaks of red, and green blood across her cheeks. "Vartek, please! Let me fight! _We_ can hold them off!"

"No! We cannot! We've done what we could, and we were about to be overrun. We move back, regroup, and-"

Vartek was fast, even for a Septarian half-breed, but an arrow flies faster. Before he could even register the _t_ _hwack,_ Merina applied pressure around the wooden shaft sticking out from his shoulder. " _Gack!_ Ahhh!" he screamed, losing his footing and rolling into a heap beside Merina.

Her battle rage gone, she held his face and looked at him with terror across her own. "Vartek!" she screamed, "Hold on! Just give me a second!"

She laid him softly on his stomach and snapped the arrow at the base. The yellow and blue feathers dripped with purple blood as he hissed in pain, but held his tongue. Merina helped him to sit up and held his shoulders, pressing her forehead to his. His eyes drooped and a haze was growing in his vision.

A red aura glowed around them in the middle of the courtyard as the battle raged on, and drew closer. She spoke in a whisper, though her words were the only thing Vartek could hear:

 ** _"The moon is my guide and my saving grace, but my body has failed me in this dreadful place._**

 ** _Free us from pain to rise up once more, and mend our wounds in the chaos of war!"_**

The purple stained wooden arrowhead slowly rose from Varteks skin, clattering loudly onto the stone floor. Red light poured from his wound as it slowly closed shut, leaving no scar. Vartek drew in a sharp gasp and looked around madly. "What?! What happened?!" he shouted.

Merina looked around her and helped him up, carefully observing the approaching battle. "You were shot by an arrow."

"I'm half Septarian, Merina! I could have healed! You have almost no strength left now!"

"They know who we are, Vartek. The wood from that arrow was from a weeping blood tree. One of the only things that can get past your healing."

"...they knew we would be here. We need to get inside and rally whatever forces we have left, now!"

She nodded and the two took off deeper into the compound, bursting through a heavily guarded door and rushing down the stone steps. Vartek was moving quickly, but he could see the tired, worried faces of his comrades as he went by. They looked ready to die, which might have been a blessing for them.

Merina pushed open the heavy iron door to the inner chambers, stepping through and approaching a decorated war chief. He was extremely built, sporting a sleeveless leather top plated with iron, and a tattered kilt of iron plates adorned with skulls. He turned his horned head to face them and stepped away from the map he had been standing over.

"Merina, Vartek, what happening? Winning battle?" he asked hurriedly, his clear speech impediment showing. Vartek shook his head and grit his teeth, the two warriors kneeling before the general with dismay. "Sir, we are being overrun. The Mewmans outnumbers us twenty to one, and our forces are dwindling. We need reinforcements."

General Ngumi shook his head and growled. "Not coming. We alone."

Merina stood up sharply and grabbed Ngumi by his collar, pulling him in close as she did her best to imitate a snarl. "What do you mean 'not coming'?! We need reinforcements or we will lose this battle!"

Vartek pulled her back, holding her shoulder. "General Ngumi. What do you mean? Why can we not call for more men?"

He was silent for a moment, but shook his head and stepped back to the map table and raked his sharp claws against it. "Monster Kingdom not want war. They stay away, not start one." Merina once against lunged for Ngumi as she screamed, but Vartek held her back. "START ONE?! MEWNI STARTED ONE WHEN THEY STARTED SLAUGHTERING OUR MEN! THOSE PANSIES DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT STARTING A WAR BECAUSE WE'RE _AT_ WAR!"

Vartek kept a firm grip on Merina as he spoke quietly, keeping the discussion private. "General, do we have any hope to win?" Ngumi was again silent for a moment, before slowly shaking his head. "Doomed. No way to win." Vartek stared at him for a moment before nodding, grabbing Merinas wrist and leading her towards the stairs. "Get the men guarding the door. I'll open a portal and we can retreat to the village just east of here. From there we can prepare, and plan a counterattack against Nebula. Go."

Merina nodded and took off towards the stairs, her heavy claymore bouncing against her back as she disappeared from sight. Vartek cut open a large yellow portal at the center of the room and stepped back, ushering the soldiers around him through. He then gestured to the General, but Ngumi drew his battle axes and stepped back, glaring at the ceiling.

He spoke softly, nodding towards Vartek as a stream of men began rushing through the portal. "Ngumi stay. Go down fighting. Vartek go, and save men. Ngumi failed you, will die for you."

Vartek stared at him for a moment before nodding. "You have not failed us, brother. Our country abandoning her people, they failed us, not you."

"I die honorable death, like brothers and sisters. You save our people, and destroy hell queen."

Without another word, Ngumi left the inner chamber, charging up the stairs with booming steps. As he left, Merina ran downstairs after the last of their soldiers. She approached Vartek and looked around, her grimace not shifting. "Wheres Ngumi going? Almost everyone has been evacuated," she said, glaring at the portal like it was one of her enemies.

"He's going to hold them off, and go down with his soldiers. We need to go, now, if we want to honor his actions."

Merina glared at Vartek and balled her fists, some of the last of her magic rolling around her them. "We shouldn't be running. We should be fighting with him, not hiding like cowards!" Vartek took a harsh step closer and loomed over her, glaring with slitted red eyes. "We are _not_ running like cowards, Merina. We are saving as many lives as we can. The citizens we evacuated would be dead if we were to follow the foolish ideas you hold dear! We retreat now, so we can have the strength to strike back later. There is no shame in not fighting."

Merina stepped up to him and slapped him across the face, knocking his helmet off. He turned to face her, finding a finger pointed at his face. "If we leave now. Promise me. Promise me we won't let this go. Promise me we will get revenge for this!"

Vartek picked up his helmet and pulled her close into a hug. She squeezed him hard and sobbed into his shoulder as he answered in a voice so quiet, she almost didn't hear it. "We will get revenge on the Butterflies, one way or another. I promise, my love."

A boom shook the compound as streams of dust and dirt fell from the ceiling. Shouts drew closer from up the stairs and the two red warriors raced through the portal, closing it just as a torrent of charging Mewmans burst through the heavy iron doors in a flurry of orange magic.

 _To be continued in: Frenemies Pt. II_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Hey, so. I hope yall like this part of the chapter. It's not over yet, obviously, but I wanted to take a moment to thank you for reading. Unfortunately, I can't do it personally, or I would in a heartbeat. I know this episode is about Tom and Marco, but I took the liberty of advancing the story some, as the two aren't really, enemies anymore. I hope you liked a look into the future, and I hope you arn't **too** riddled with questions. Don't worry, many of them will be answered as it goes on._

 _The reason this chapter is split up is because, while I like writing bigger chapters more, I dont like making you wait. So, to not compromise the quality (fuck do I hope anyway) while still keeping you supplied with reading material, for this one I'm going to split it a bit. Since it's already split between the future, and the present. Next chapter follows more of Varteks journey, and as it goes on, you'll see why its called Frenemies._

 _Anywho, thanks for reading, sorry if splits arn't your cup of tea, and leave a review if you have any concerns, compliments, rants, or questions. Enjoy your day, and I'll see you next time! BUH BYYYEEE_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	35. Frenemies Pt II

**_SUNLOFT VILLAGE, MEWNI:_**

 ** _681_** ** _Years from now_**

Vartek sat at a small wooden table, sticky from years of spilled drinks, and worn well past its sheen. The bar he had chosen to meet in was inconspicuous enough, and provided the necessary lowlife crowd to hide among. There were several other patrons dotted amongst the dozens of other tables just like his, and his robes did well to conceal his armor. The air was musky, and sweet with the smell of alcohol, as small tendrils of smoke danced through the air on invisible drafts.

He sat in a silence that betrayed the fact that he was a living being, now avoided by the staff after a prior demand to be left alone. His patience was wearing thin, but he knew that this was well worth the cost of time. Meeting his informant was something he was anxious to be done with, albeit this time, he found that the demand for results warranted an extension of his patience.

A moment went by before a smaller, heavier man dressed in rags sat down across from him. His skin was copper, and soft, clearly giving away that he was of noble blood. He wore dirty clothes in an attempt to blend in, though his neatly cut hair betrayed him if only a little.

"Leagan, it's good to see you, old friend. How is the farm?" Vartek prompted, leaning forward to get a better look at the new patron. 'Leagan' sat upright and spoke calmly, in a nearly rehearsed voice. "Farm's rather dull, 'Bardein'. Perhaps you'd like some crops?"

"No thank you. I prefer 'Fresh meat.'"

Leagan sat back a little, his taught demeanor shifting to one of relief. He leaned forward, giving Vartek a small grin. "You know this is treason against my country right? If I'm found-" Vartek dropped a sack of coins in front of the man, piquing his interest immensely. "It will be nothing compared to what they'd do to me. You have them?" he prompted, glancing at the small parcel tucked into Leagans' breast pocket.

"But of course, old friend. I wouldn't dare show up empty handed to a deal. With this much gold, I can move far away from this damned dimension. Everythings so pointlessly medieval here." Vartek gave him a curt nod and held his hand out, quietly accepting the small leather parcel, and stashing it among his robes. "I quite enjoy it," Vartek stated, giving his informant a bemused shrug. "But I concur. After tonight, it may be time I left as well. One final act of vengeance against my enemy, and a chance for peace among my kind."

Leagan regarded that statement with gentle apathy, hoping to put it out of his mind what Vartek was going to do. "I'm sorry for what happened. I can't imagine having to go through that," he began, lowering his voice and giving Vartek a genuine expression of sorrow. "The Butterfly line was once one of benevolent change and prosperity for all beings. Queen Eclipsa had it right. But I suppose time wears down all familiarity."

"I suppose it does. Thank you, Leagan. Truly. I wish I could pay you more, but we cannot return home until this is done." Vartek stood slowly, giving the nobleman a quick nod. Leagan only smiled and shook Varteks hand, clearly intent on staying and enjoying a stiff drink. "Think nothing of it, old friend. Maybe this...I dont know. Maybe this will set Mewni on a better course, and I may someday return home as well."

With that, Vartek departed the seedy bar, stepping quietly into a dark alley and cutting a crimson portal through the air. It hummed for only a moment before it snapped shut behind him. The cool night air returned to normal without the septarian warrior to enjoy it. The night was young, and there was so much to do.

O - O - O - O - O - O

 ** _BUTTERFLY KINGDOM_** ** _, MEWNI:_**

 ** _681 YEARS FROM NOW_**

Merina, for all that she had prepared with, was understandably nervous. Wearing a set of dark brown robes, she sat perched on a small outcrop hidden among the trees adjacent to the lively kingdom. She could see the lights of small houses and smoke rising from scattered chimneys as the twilight slowly set in. There wasn't much to do now but wait for her husband, and hope that they could finally move against the Butterflies. She had gotten enough rest, and had sharpened her claymore to perfection since she arrived, and now found that waiting was almost as nerve-racking as the anticipation.

Not having to wait much longer however, she heard the sound of a portal being ripped open behind her. The faint red glow cast over the rocks gave away the user, and she turned sharply to face her husband. "Var. You have it?" she asked hurriedly, eying him over to find the tool they required.

"Yes. It wasn't cheap, but we have it," he answered, letting his expression soften. "Are you... sure this is a good idea, Merina? I will follow you anywhere, but this...this cannot end well. For anyone."

The plan to assassinate Queen Nebula was surely going to get _someone_ killed, but it was only a fleeting hope it wouldn't be them. And even if they did succeed, they only faced the fear that Mewni would take out their aggression moreso against the Monster people. Vartek had had plenty of time to think this through and, despite being a greater piece in the planning phase, was now having doubts.

Merina scowled in his direction, but it wasn't at him. It was at the idea he presented. "Var. People...will get hurt. I wish it didn't have to be that way, but it does. She started a war, killed hundreds of our soldiers, and chased us through hell until it was just us left alive." Merina took a breath, regaining her composure as she turned to gesture at the castle. "And now, she sits in her ivory palace, content and happy with what she's done. Vartek, someone like that shouldn't exist in this world, let alone rule it. Our sacrifice, Mewnis sacrifice, our people's sacrifice, will not be in vain. What we give today to take her down, will end the butterfly line, once and for all."

She took a tentative step closer to him, softening her look of contempt to one of guilt and sadness. Her soft hand reached up and cupped Varteks cheek as he stood, listening completely. "Vartek, this isn't a world our children can live in. You know that. And I can't let her tear apart any more families. I know this is suicide, and it will hurt Mewni for years to come, but you have to trust me. Can you do that?"

Vartek was silent for a moment, shifting his gaze over to the twinkling lights of families around the castle. Hundreds of citizens living in simulated peace under Nebulas rule. His mind fell to the torn and broken families of his fellow soldiers, and his struggling kingdom. Turning to face Merina, he spoke softly, but with conviction. "I can."

She smiled and pulled him into a deep kiss, taking him by surprise that slowly gave way to satisfaction. His tail uncurled from being wrapped tightly around his waist, now set free with his preoccupied attention. The two stayed like this for a moment longer, enjoying what could be their last kiss under the stars, and the full moon.

As they separated, Vartek pulled the parcel out of his robes, handing it to Merina and taking them off to reveal his heavier, pure black set of armor. His scimitars were strapped diligently to his sides, and he gently placed a black helmet atop his head. A lonely, purely decorative skull was perched watchfully on top.

Merina carefully opened the parcel to reveal a sheet of parchment covered in frantic scribbles, and a single, blue rock. She read the notes carefully and set them aside to read, holding the blue rock out in front of her in an open palm. "Are you ready Var? Once the magic barrier is down, she's gonna come right for us. And even with the Raksuran stone, I'm going to be drained a bit."

Vartek readied his blades, holding them side by side as he swung them over and around his head in circles. He gave Merina a nod, and the process of drawing out the queen began. The blue stone hummed softly, getting louder and illuminating as the seconds ticked by. Merina was concentrating hard, the effort clearly taxing her strength. After a moment of strained silence, she spoke only three words: " ** _Black Barrier Break._** "

The stone went silent immediately, the only sound around coming from Varteks now shuddering red blades. Even the wind stopped, creating an eerie and almost cacophonic stillness. Then without warning, a purple beam of light blazed out from the stone, shooting across the field and punching against the invisible wall of force that protected the capital of Mewni. The barrier hissed and bulged against the strike, but it didn't break, not yet. The stone needed one more push to crack such a powerful spell.

Vartek swung his blades high, leaving a trail of red light behind them before jerking forward, bringing them down hard in a downward slash. A rolling arch of rumbling energy shot forward, blaring deep red and carving a trench of sizzling rock in its wake. The sound of it slamming into the barrier was almost deafening, the light pulsing from it just as blinding.

There was a heartbeat of silence before a ripple of force reverberated out in every direction, flattening trees that were too close, and tearing dirt from the ground. The barrier began to crumble and dissipate into nothing as the firey mix of purple and red spread over the field, charring the ground and leaving a massive cloud of dust.

Vartek inhaled sharply, nearly stumbling to the ground as his body quickly regained its stamina. Merina was lucky enough to keep much of her strength, and stood beside him cautiously. "She's gonna be furious Var, be ready."

"I am," he breathed, standing tall next to his bondmate as she tore away her robe. Her armor was as black as night itself, plated with heavy enchanted steel. It made her slower, but the bonus of being nearly indestructible was well worth the handicap. Vartek gripped his blades as the twinkling lights from homes in the distance seemed to slowly wave to darkness. _'They think we're here for them,'_ he thought, almost amused. ' _No, you poor misguided souls. We're after your blood-hungry Queen.'_

The stillness of the night seemed to mock them, given how much the world had sacrificed thus far. An end to the bitter war that raged against their people was now in sight, and the world seemed disinterested, bored even. But that was about to change. Vartek spied an orange light glowing in the distance, getting brighter as his heart rung against his eardrums.

Merina stepped closer to Vartek and drew her claymore, now tinged with red along its sharpened edge. The two stood in silence, ready for the first blow, or the first words, to be sent their way.

But nothing came. The light grew brighter and brighter, as the slowly rising sound of rushing wind crept towards them. Vartek made to say something, but he was suddenly silenced by the shockwave of a sonic boom hitting his eardrums, mixed with the wave of force emanating from the impact of the Queen of Mewni.

She struck down in the clearing before them, a good thirty yards down the slope, but crouched menacingly quiet as the sound of force dissipated into the still night air. She stood slowly, wearing a simple light green dress that bloomed at the waist, both warriors figuring she must have been in the middle of some party when they struck. Nebula stared them down from a distance with icy calmness, giving away no emotion at all.

Both warriors stood ready for a surprise strike, knowing well that the queen's rage couldn't be contained, but once again no attack befell them. She simply started walking further up the embankment, stepping over boulders and around sizzling cracks in the ground. As she moved, Nebula spoke in a voice so calm, it was more unsettling than her unbridled rage.

"I suspected an attack would come at some point, but... _that_. That was special. Did you really do all that just for me?" she scoffed.

Merina gripped her blade and responded with demanding resolve. "Queen Nebula of Mewni, you will pay for what you've done to our people! I will personally see to it that you are torn limb from limb for your crimes!"

"Well, that's just poor manners," Nebula began, twirling her hair with her wand-braced right hand. "I do believe I asked you _vermin_ a question."

Vartek glared at the queen as she approached, every step taken towards him being another step towards death. He shouted down to her, though his voice was stringent. "Surrender yourself to us now, or you will be destroyed! We don't want any more lives to be cut short by your hand!"

Nebula stopped just shy of ten yards away, smiling at them as if she hadn't a care in the world. "Let's agree to disagree, lizard. I myself believe that at least two more lives are in need of shortening."

Without so much as a warning, she darted forward, dispelling a ring of air around her as the space between them was reduced to nothing. Vartek brought up his blade at the last second, catching a heavy right hook against the flat side, sending sparks of red magic out. The strike was blocked, but the force against him was channeled straight into his body.

The boom of the pressure wave sent him flying back towards the forest, splintering trees against his back as he sailed through the air and out of sight. Merina took the opening and jutted her palm towards Nebula, pulsing a wave of red energy out against the queen's chest.

The strike hit true, sending Nebula reeling as Merina charged again with her claymore, swiping it in a wide arc against the air before her. A swell of red force cut through the air, but an open orange palm pushed through it like a rock through waves. The arc sailed around Nebulas hand, cutting through dozens of trees before blasting a line of earth to sizzling chunks. Merina held up her blade, now on the defensive, as Nebula spoke with unwavering calm.

"Come now, you poor creature. You didn't really think it would be _that_ easy, did you?"

Merina scoffed, grinning at the force before her. "Not at all. Just wanted to keep your eyes on me, ya crazy bitch." Nebula hesitated for a moment and made to turn toward the woods when a blur of red slammed into her side. She barely caught the blade of a scimitar against her bracer as she was blasted back towards the field in a concussive shockwave of blazing crimson. She hit the ground hard, digging a deep rut through the dirt before slamming her fists into the rocks to stop.

Vartek landed gracefully next to Merina and held up his blades, shaking off the wood splinters around his shoulders. "Merina, misdirection slash. Go."

She nodded and shot a ball of red energy at Nebula, who threw a right hook of her own to blow it apart. The energy made her stagger a bit but as she raised her bracer for another strike, a portal sounded behind her. She only had time to turn halfway before Vartek brought both blades down hard, forcing torrents of energy into the ground.

Nebulas eyes went wide as she gasped at the ground. "Why you little-!"

Her words were cut short as the ground was ripped apart under her, blasting her towards Merina. The Red Huntress, jumping high into the air, jutted both hands down at the queen, forcing her into the rock in a vortex of red force. The massive stones cracked under the impact, sending chunks in every direction as the dust rose.

Vartek eyed the impact site with caution, staring with heady anticipation. Merinas hands hummed with power as she inched closer to the cloud of dust, listening carefully for any sign of life.

She looked to Vartek and tilted her head towards the cloud, "Vartek, you don't think-"

"Hush," he answered, cutting her off to listen. "Do you hear that?"

Merina craned her neck to hear, but there was nothing. Only the sound of tumbling stones, and her own hands. And...flapping? Her eyes went wide as she started stepping towards her husband as quietly as possible. "Var, we need to move," she whispered.

He made no sound, only holding his battle stance and breathing quick, tight breaths. The flapping sound grew louder as the two warriors stared, watching the dust begin to clear in the wake of a new breeze. Somewhere in the dissipating cloud, Nebula spoke, "So that's how you worms wish to play. Oh my stars, very well. I'm happy to OBLIGE!" On her last word, Nebula shot from the outcropping in her butterfly form.

Her eyes remained normal but the rest of her body had changed. Her wings, now ten feet tall, fluttered behind her in a blur of orange and yellow intricacy. Her dress was replaced with a set of gleaming silver armor lined with sunstone jewels and amber root-shaped designs, while her six arms each had a bracer that hummed loudly against the beat of her wings.

She zoomed forward with blinding speed towards Vartek and punched him hard in the stomach. He made a loud gasping, gurgling noise and spit purple blood as his body was sent tumbling into the air. But Nebula was there waiting for him. She brought up all six fists and grinned madly at him before bringing them all down at once into his chest. Loud cracks sounded against the force of the strike as Vartek was sent shooting into the dirt.

Merina grit her teeth and dove for the orange butterfly, thrusting her blade upward at it as she lept off the stone. " _Flying Joust!"_ she roared as a missile of red magic blazed for the queen.

Nebula smiled at it and held up four hands, yelling above the crackle of energy. "And where did _you_ learn to cast wandless magic?! After this is over, I may have to study your corpse! **_Blazing Comet!"_** Her four hands glowed with orange light as a ball formed between them. It shined like the sun itself and with a light grunt, Nebula shot it forth like a bullet. It screamed through the air with painful heat, blasting apart the joust without so much as slowing down.

Merina stared at the hurtling fireball amd dove out of the way just as the ball touched down, annihilating the space she just occupied. The force of the blast sent her tumbling towards the trees like a ragdoll as Nebula cackled above them.

" _This_ is the power of the Red Warriors? You mock the Blood Moon bond with your weakness! The _last_ pair could move the sky and earth with their strength! Change the course of fat itself! But you?? You are mere wretches to the Butterfly Kingdoms name!"

Merina stood slowly, wiping the blood from her chin as Nebula descended. Keeping her eyes on the queen, she gripped her claymore, pouring magic into its blade. "You Butterflies are all monsters that prey on the weak because of your gifted power, and kill because you can. Your name doesn't mean shit to me!" She lunged forward, swiping her blade at Nebula, but two glowing bracers caught the charged strike with a clang of metal.

Merina caught herself and turned about, driving her blade forward and shooting a wave of red fury at the queen's midsection. The energy blasted against Nebulas stomach and she was blown back against the trees, the force of her landing uprooting everything in a thirty-foot radius. Shooting from the cloud of dirt and rock, Nebula flapped her wings and charged upward, raising her fists above her head with a deep growl.

 **" _Firey_** **Killwave!"** she roared, holding out all six hands and blasting a monstrous wave of fire straight for Merina. The huntress had seconds to react, touching the ground at her feet with forced grace.

" _Shield of life!"_

At her touch, a protective dome of blue light webbed with strings of magic grew around her like a bubble just as the inferno reached her. The shield buckled under the heat and force but held true as Merinas vision was nothing but orange and red. The sound was deafening, like a scream mixed with a roar as the area around her was nearly vaporized.

Fifty yards away, Vartek rose slowly from the rubble he was cast into, forcing his shoulder back into place as his body healed. He could see a fountain of fire pouring from the orange butterfly, turning everything in front of her into ash. _'Merina can hold her ground for now,'_ he thought to himself, gripping his blades, _'so I need to take advantage of this moment.'_

He cut a portal before him and jumped through, deposited a good forty yards behind Nebulas cackling form. He drew a deep breath and formed an X with his blades, concentrating on the small flow of magic he could possess. "Godess of the Blood Moon, lend me the strength to defeat the queen of death, so I may live long with my soulmate, free of fear and pain."

He waited for the flow of energy to fill his body, but nothing happened. Words that could once win him a battle now rang hollow in his own ears, unanswered. Looking to the sky, his fears were confirmed by the grim sight above him.

Where there had always been several moons in the night sky, now only one remained, a soft pale glow radiating from its surface, and full against the stars. He grimaced at the sight, letting the shock overcome his struggling determination. _'It's...watching us. And she isn't helping us...'_

He turned back to face the raging queen, watching as the fires of her attack began to die down. The odds were grim, but in retrospect, Vartek knew that from the start. It was time to cut loose, and toss caution to the wind. If he and Merina really were alone, they'd either win, or die trying.

He charged forward, letting his blades trail at his sides as he jumped through the air. Nebula must have heard him, because her firey attack died down abruptly as she turned sharply to face him. The ground around Merinas glitching shield was now glowing with heat and giving way to puddles of slag.

Vartek threw his left blade straight for Nebulas chest, and dove once more off the ground towards her. She blocked the charged blade with her top two bracers, and flew straight for him. He saw her advancement and twisted his waist, filling his blade with magic as he slashed hard. Metal met metal and for a moment, the clang of contact was deafening. But with an explosion of red-orange energy, they were both pushed back.

Vartek, shooting through the air, threw his other blade at her like a spear and through the smoke, it sailed just by her face, grazing off two of her bracers. The reddened edge of the scimitar cut a gash across her cheek before turning through the wind and returning to Varteks hand, mimicked his other blade.

The two stopped for a moment as Nebula eyed him with disdain, and...boredom?

"Vartek. The great crimson warrior himself. Neat trick of the blade, half-blood. But you know you're going to die, right?"

Vartek held a scowl as he gripped his blades, both held at the ready for a strike. "We all will someday, Nebula. But you don't have to die today. You started this all, you can end it."

She scoffed at him, letting her calm demeanor deteriorate as she eyed him with hate evident across her face. " _I_ started this?? Was it by _my_ hand that this conflict began?" Her voice grew with each word she spoke, her bracers glowing as she fluttered slowly closer. "Tell me, _Red Knight:_ by whose blade did my husband die?! Was it nature? Mewman? Time itself?!" she seethed, slowing to stare at him with rage adorning her face. "No. My husband was killed by one of your _monsters._ And I will eradicate your impudent race, if it's the last thing I do!"

She suddenly jolted forward, holding all six hands out wide as they charged with magic. She fired six arcs of electricity at him, grinning with rage as she circled him. Vartek struggled and held his blades high, letting the energy arc through his body. It seared his skin, but he grit through the pain as he jumped for her.

He swung both blades wide, letting two torrents of red energy roll in a wave of destruction. Nebula ceased her attack and held up a magic shield, breaking through the force with a grunt. " _Grievous ball!"_ she shouted, sending a glittering orb of blue magic sailing straight for him.

Vartek grimaced and leaned back, barely avoiding the ball as his blade cut it in half. It screamed over him and sailed apart before blasting chunks of rock apart like a missile. He leaped forward and thrust his blade for her wing, but it was easily blocked by a glowing blade of pure magic.

Nebula kicked him hard in the chest, sending him back twenty feet before he dug his blades into the rock to stop. He looked up just in time to see an orange edge come sailing for his face, and jutted his scimitars up to catch it. The impact blew a circle of dust around them both as he struggled to fight Nebula back. With a pained expression, he spoke with cold determination to the power-mad queen. "You give yourself too much credit, Nebula."

She grinned wickedly at him and pressed further, using all six of her hands for leverage. "And here I thought I was justified in my confidence. Yet you- _Grrah_! -You believe I oversell myself?!"

Varteks balance was fleeting, his stance shifting to his knees as he knelt to carry the weight above him. " _Grrrrruughh!_ Absolutely! One should never forget when they have _two_ opponents!"

Nebula had no time to react as a rolling disk of white light screamed from her left, burning the air with charged magic as it cut straight through the base of her wings. They immediately dissipated into magic as the disk sailed beyond her, disappearing into the woods.

" ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH_** " Nebula screamed as she fell to her knees, dropping her blade and blasting the ground before her into heated dust. Vartek was blown back against a smoldering wall of a crater and struck with such force, the ground cracked.

 ** _"MY WINGS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!?_** " She screamed, blasting the ground around her in a mad attempt to neutralize her second assailant to no avail.

Merina dove out from behind a rock and shot a wave of red energy at Merinas back, knocking her further against the charred woods as she stepped closer to Vartek. "We clipped a butterflies wings! And you will die, BY MY HAND!"

She shot an orb of red magic at Nebula, who easily knocked it aside as a portal sounded behind her. Without even looking, she grit her teeth and threw two braced arms back to catch the strike and blast Vartek away. He cut a portal and sailed through, straight in front of her, catching her with a vicious kick to the stomach. Nebula was hurled back into a tree, splintering it to bits before she knocked aside a flying scimitar charged with power. "You.. _.WORMS!_ YOU ARE BENEATH ME! BENEATH THE **_BUTTERFLY LINE!_**

Vartek dove through a portal, emerging beside her and swiping for her head as he was knocked aside and into another portal. Merina saw an opening and fired a magic arrow for her chest, which was quickly shattered to dust against a bracer. Nebula dove forward for the Huntress, but was kicked down into the rock as Vartek fell from a portal above her. She hit the ground hard and turned to right herself, catching two blades against her middle bracers and firing balls of energy into Varteks chest.

He flew through the air and disappeared into another portal as Merina blasted a wave of scarlet magic at Nebulas feet. The queen was hurled back towards a crater but caught the ground, digging three hands into the dirt to slow her trajectory. She stopped only for a moment before using her bracers to block several blade attacks from her left. Clangs of metal rung out as Vartek kept up the offense. She made to fire at him, but a bubble of red magic blasted her far away, down towards the field and into a large outcropping of rocks.

Vartek fell from a portal beside Merina and the two turned to face the queen as they both pointed blade and palm at her. Speaking in unison, their hands glowed deep red and shone with the light that was almost blinding. " _Blood impact pressure wave!"_

Four beams of pure red magic shot out from the duo, weaving and mixing into one another before colliding hard with the butterfly target. A blast shook the world as cracks webbed out in every direction, a fireball over a hundred yards wide blooming from the center.

Vartek and Merina stood side by side, breathing hard as they stepped closer, eying the hole they had just created. Merina called out, balling her fists and seething with rage as the dust settled over Nebulas struggling form. "Crawl out of your hole! I want to see your face when you take your last breath!"

Nebula dove out of the portal, bleeding from multiple wounds as she threw several disks of orange magic at them. Vartek stepped in front of Merina and cut down with his blades, opening a wide portal right in front of them. Just when the disks were about to hit, the full, unbridled fury of the Sun itself erupted from the portal.

A stream of plasma, heat, and roaring energy spewed out as the disks dissipated among the fire. The jet from the portal to the Sun impacted the butterfly just after she conjured a shield, but it did little to protect her from the cosmic energy. A hundred yards of ground behind the target zone was instantly vaporized and blasted apart before Vartek shut the portal and dove forward at the now smoking and battered butterfly.

She staggered in place at the epicenter of a massive field of slag and magma before falling to her knees, panting through the pain. Vartek stopped as Merina jumped beside him, holding two balls of red light aloft at the ready.

Nebula looked up, seething with rage as she threw up six hands. "Your tricks...are... _nothing..._ compared to...a Butterfly..." She croaked out the last word, flexing her arms to strike, but nothing happened. She looked at her hands, her rage wavering before she thrust them forward again, also to no avail. She made to speak, but as she drew the breath, all six bracers shattered into shards of polished steel, letting wisps of magic escape from the cracks as her wrists sat now bare against the night air.

"WHAT?! NO! MY WAND!! How?!?!"

Merina stepped forward and pointed her hands at the queen, aiming magic with the intent to kill. "You never deserved power like that. All you deserve is a painful death by my hands."

Vartek made to say something, but Merina shot a tendril of red magic out from the center of her right palm, letting it penetrate Nebulas chest without a wound. The magic flowed through the stream and curled against the queen, making her scream in rageful agony as it burned at her insides. Vartek looked nervously at Merina and found a gleefully hateful smile adorning her face.

"Merina, stop this, she's beaten. Without her magic, we can-"

She cut him off, tossing a menacing glare at him as she continued her torturous attack. "No! Let this bitch suffer! She deserves it, for what she's done to our people! To our home! Our families, Var!"

Vartek stepped forward to calm her but before he could get closer, the night sky lit up red. The stars, the clouds, all of the night blared a blood red, but none as red at the moon.

Vartek and Merina turned to look up at it and without warning, a shaft of light shot down from its center, engulfing Merina in a heated line of forceful energy. Vartek was thrown back twenty feet into a heap as Merinas magic abruptly stopped, now trapped inside the shaft of red moonlight. She thrust both hands forward, but nothing happened, her look of anger turning into one of horror as Vartek ran towards the light.

He tried to run through, but found the edge of light as solid as a wall, stopping him in his tracks as he was thrown to the ground. Once he had stopped, he sat up quickly and pointed at his wife.

"MERINAAAA! GET OUT OF THERE!" He screamed, hopeless to aid her against the light that steadily grew brighter.

"I can't move!! Vartek! _H_ _elp me!!"_

He pounded his fist into the rock and jumped into action, once more rushing to her side. He called both blades to his hands and made to strike, but they clanged uselessly against the shaft as he stumbled to the ground. Merina watched helplessly as she struggled to move her legs.

Her words echoed against his ears as she screamed for him, both warriors confused and desperate to escape the light. "VARTEK! PLEASE! I CAN'T GET OUT! HELP ME!!!"

"I'M TRYING! I CAN'T GET THROUGH!"

He swept both blades wide and sent two rolling arcs against the wall of light, only to watch them break against the surface into wisps of dissipating energy. Merina watched with a pained horrified expression as the tower of light began pulsing steadily, humming against the world itself. "VARTEK!!!! GET ME OUT OF-"

Before she could finish, the light shone brighter as if it were a fluid shaft of red power. Merinas words were cut short as she held a face of terror and her body began to fade. Frozen in place, she was quickly vaporized into nothing but heated air, leaving the light shaft empty.

"NOOOOOOOO!! MERINAAAAA!!!" Vartek screamed, pounding his fists against the light to no avail. He pressed his hands against the shaft and fell to his knees, watching helplessly as it slowly diminished into nothing, leaving only a circle of charred ground before him.

His hands dug into the dirt as he screamed in pain. He clutched the armor at his chest, feeling a cold blade piercing his heart and soul. "GAUGH!!! AAAAHHHHH!" His screams echoed through the air as the strength faded from his body. His red tinged blades faded slowly to cold, blank steel.

He could feel it. Her pain, her fear, her anger, and then he felt nothing. No feelings at all as the bond that held their souls together was cut. A few moments of gasping went by before he could manage to stand on his own two feet, wobbling slightly as he braced himself against a rock, stepping haphazardly closer to the Queen of death herself.

"You..." he breathed, his voice hoarse and dry. "Where...is...Merina?"

Nebula said nothing, instead focusing on clutching her own chest as she continued wheezing in pain. Her body was covered in scars and spots of burned flesh, her hair now dishelved and matted with blood. A moment of pained breathing went by from both parties before Nebula spoke.

"Looks like your- GHAK! Ugh...haaah...- like your bitch is gone for good." She turned to face him slowly, doing her best to keep from blacking out so she could enjoy one last moment of high ground. Vartek stared at her with a rage-filled glare as he continued to inch closer, clutching his chest.

"Where. Is. Merina?!" he yelled, finally reaching the queen and pointing a cold scimitar straight for her heart. Nebula only smiled and shook her head, glaring right back at the red warrior who dared to oppose her.

"Like I said, gone for good? Remember that, you worthless insect?"

"How?" he snarled, pressing the tip against her throat.

"Looks like your moon didn't take kindly to your actions. A shame she didn't kill _both_ of you."

Vartek grimaced and made to thrust his blade through her heart, but the sky lit up bright red once more, and where there was only cold in his chest, now there was burning heat. He couldn't move, only continue to glare at the queen as time itself stood still.

 ** _"Vartek."_** a voice called, seeming to come from within his own mind. **_"Your bondmate has been erased from existence, down to her very soul, due to her actions against the land of Mewni."_**

Vartek tried to retaliate, tried to say something, anything to justify their actions of protecting monster kind. But his body wouldn't respond. His lungs wouldn't even draw breath as his mind raged against the voice.

 ** _"Lest you find yourself in a similar position, I would advise you lay down your weapon, and step. Away. From the queen."_**

There were no words, in or outside his mind for the unbridled fury he felt. Merina was gone, Nebula was alive, and _he_ was under trial by some-

" ** _Do not try to offer explanation. Your crimes are just barely_ _forgivable, but she was too far gone for any reconciliation. Go now and spend the rest of your days remembering what happened when you tested the sacred bond of the Blood Moon!"_**

 _'The blood moon..._ he grimaced silently, feeling his chest seemingly burn hotter against what he could only assume was the full gaze of the Blood Moon Goddess. ' _You...You stole Merina from me!'_ his thoughts raged.

The sky suddenly ceased its crimson glow, returning instead to a starry, dark void with six moons sharing similar stages. His blade remained pointed at Nebulas chest, but he slowly pulled it back, sheathing them both at his sides as he stood crooked before her. "You," he stated dryly, his own voice returning. "If you _ever_ , make a move against the monster kingdom again, I will carry you into the aether with me when my soul is ripped apart by a goddess. Don't make me come back here."

Nebula made to say something, but Vartek flashed a pair of piercing red eyes at her, forcing a pressure wave of power against her. "Do not," he stated angrily, turning to make his way towards the woods.

Nebula simply hunched over the broken rocks and continued wheezing, trying to assemble the broken pieces of her wand to no avail. Vartek could hear her muttering pained curses, but for now, he would ignore it. He had something far more personal to deal with than a broken, powerless queen. And if there was any hope of bringing Merina back, he needed to move.

 ** _Butterfly Kingdom, Mewni_**

 ** _Present day_**

Vartek knelt silently in the shadows of an oak tree that was hundreds of years old. Its branches reached for the heavens and the fauna around it kept the dangerous half-breed well-concealed from his target: a simple rat scurrying along beside a cornfield. It moved with haste but every now and again it would stop to eat corn, taking random breaks. It infuriated him to no end.

Hours went by as the day dragged on. The rat would go about some business, be it theft, something that seemed like reconnaissance, or eating. It walked by rows of corn in a field now, snatching food every now and again, and stopping. Vartek silently seethed in anger and rubbed his face, doing his best to not kill the pest. This definitely wasn't what he figured he would be doing to get to Ludo.

Looking up once more, he was taken completely by surprise at finding the rat gone. There was no trace of it, even in the dirt it trecked over. ' _NO!'_ he screamed to himself, ' _Where'd it go?! It was just-'_

He stopped, stepping out from hiding and closer to the cornfield as he eyed a small, barely noticeable, and badly camouflaged hole in the ground. There were clear rat tracks in the dirt around it, all of them leading straight to it. He used his boot to kick away some fallen corn husks and peered down.

There was nothing notable about it, just a hole maybe two feet wide, sitting between two rows. But it was clear this was where the rat had gone, so no time like the present. Vartek tucked his sheathed weapons closer to his body and jumped, falling straight through the small opening which was barely wide enough for him to fit. He fell for about four seconds before landing hard in a dimly lit cave.

' _So, this is where he's been hiding?'_ Vartek mused as he walked down a seemingly endless dark hallway. _'I have to say, after I kill him I might stay. Right under the Butterflies noses. I wonder if this was still here when... No. Focus. Mission.'_

He walked on, keeping an eye out for any rats. Dotted skylights used as entrances lighted the hallway, barely, as he searched for any sign of Ludo. Sufficed to say, there was nothing. The smell of rat and fresh prints on the ground eluded to the presence he searched for, but he was left wandering aimlessly.

Vartek had done his homework before he left, of course. But the pop-up books were grossly undetailed. He only got lucky in finding the bounce lounge as his destination, but other than that, details about Toffee, Ludo, Queen Moon, Eclipsa, Globgor, Meteora and even Glossaryk were sparse.

 _'That pathetic old man was the best lead I've gotten since Toffee, but I wouldn't fall for that again. What do you think?'_

His blades pulsed green for a moment, humming slightly as he walked. Vartek frowned and shook his head before quickening his pace. ' _No, Merina. I'm not torturing him. If I can help it, I just want to get the wand and leave this cursed timeline. The Butterfly though... ho ho hoo yes. Different story.'_

Vartek was shaken from his thoughts as he came to a small opening in the wall to his right. It seemed like a doorway, and there was a voice beyond it. As well as quick, frantic squeaking. He knelt down to peer through it, but there wasn't a good vantage. He could only hear the voice beyond getting more agitated.

" **NO**! You pathetic little rat vermin! Get me more corn! I don't even know where you got a tire from! We don't have cars!"

 _Frantic_ _squeaking*_

"Ugh! Star Butterfly has a wand just like mine. And I won't stand for that! I must become stronger, and destroy her!"

 _Squeaking_?*

"By taking her spellbook. She must be using it to somehow beat me even when I have _this!_ So if _I_ _'m_ in control of the spellbook, I can finally win!"

 _Annoyed_ _squeaking_ *

"What?! Where? Last I checked we don't have any new monster slaves. Who could possibly-"

Vartek had heard enough. Being pretty sure that his cover was blown, he dove out from under the small opening and rolled into a fighting stance at the center of a large antechamber. In the middle was some sort of turning wheel being pushed by monsters, and that odd frog creature Ludo had befriended when Toffee took over.

And speaking of Ludo, the small avian headache was standing next to the wheel looking frantically around the room for signs of trouble. When his eyes fell on Vartek, Ludos face contorted into one of rage.

"You!!" he screamed, pointing his wand right at Vartek. "You're that troublesome warrior that destroyed my castle!!!"

Vartek said nothing, only pointing his blades at ludo and slowly stepping closer.

"Not talking hmm? Very well then! I'll just destroy you and take your silence as an apology!" Ludo shot a green stream of toxic magic straight at Vartek, who simply stood up straight and leaned into it.

The force was great, but he held firm, letting the magic wash over him in waves before it finally died down. Once it was over, Ludos smiling, frenzied expression shifted to one of shock and worry. He gripped his wand and aimed again to fire, but its glow frizzled out and went cold.

"WHAT?! What have you done to my wand?! What did you do?! Fix it!!!"

Vartek grinned, something he seemed to be doing a lot today, and stepped closer to Ludo, swiping his blades through any rodent who dared to step too close. Today certainly was a good day for revenge. He reached the potato crisps wearing menace, picked him up by the throat, careful not to choke his piece of Intel, and spoke with confident grandeur.

"Ludo, what's it been, little man? Like three months? Six?" Ludo struggled against the death grip around his neck and said nothing, frantically pointing his wand at Vartek, who continued.

"See, I forgot how long it's been, what with being sent to the land of the passing and all. Time works weird there so you forget how stuff flies by. Oh, and don't flatter yourself with corrupted magic. I run on the same fucked up energy after an unfortunate incident with my soul."

Ludo grit his teeth and struggled more, clawing at Varteks armor desperately before letting his hands simply grip Varteks wrist. He glared at him and answered with a struggling tone. "Serves you right, you traitorous jerk! You and Toffee took everything from me!"

Vartek smiled again and chuckled to himself. "Oh? I know how that feels, trust me. One minute you're loving life, the next, you're fighting for it. Been one crazy journey, so I'll just cut to the chase." Vartek dropped Ludo and kicked him hard in the stomach before slicing three rats in half.

"I need that wand, but I also need Stars wand. So, let's make a little deal: I don't _kill you_ , and instead let you run around Mewni doing gods know what, and you point me to what I want. Sound good?"

Ludo gasped for air and struggled to find footing as he curled around his midsection and wheezed. A moment went by before he opened his eyes and glared at Vartek. "I _earned_ this wand...y-you can't t-take it from-"

Vartek grabbed Ludo and threw him over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground, now cutting off his air supply in his deadly grip. "Lemme stop you there, because I know what you're gonna say. Now, counterpoint: I can kill you now, you can help me, or Toffee can kill you later. He's inside that wand, Ludo, and I'm your friend. I just want to protect you. Unless you continue to be an obstacle."

Ludo gagged for air, clawing at the bracers on Varteks armor, desperate for even a breath of air as Vartek went on. "I _need_ both wands, Ludo. So you're going to help me. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

He tightened his grip as Ludo began coughing and wheezing for air. Between ragged breaths, he managed " _C-crystal!"_

Vartek nodded and released his grip, stepping back to look around. "I noticed you have some sweet digs here, so I'm going to be taking them. We work from here, but we will send some _vermin_ to scout for a new location. Somewhere, more monstrous."

Ludo stood up and beckoned for his two companions, a two-foot-tall spider, and a six-foot-tall eagle. They clambered next to him and the three stood behind Vartek nervously.

The green warrior eyed the wheel, now missing an occupant, and smiled. "Run along little frog, deliver a warning to my favorite people in the world."

Ludo approached and looked down at his wand with disdain. Toffee, his greatest enemy, was inside his wand. And now he wanted nothing more than to blast that lizard to dust. Vartek turned about and knelt before ludo, putting them at eye level.

"Don't worry about the wand. Toffee will get what he deserves soon enough. For now, I believe you need some training, so you're going to get me the spellbook. And remember:"

Vartek swung his blade wide, creating an arc of green magic that decimated the wheel, as well as everyone pushing it. "-Double cross me, and you're next."

Ludo swallowed hard and nodded eagerly, too petrified to move. Vartek jerked his head to the side as a warning to leave his presence and made to examine the stolen documents his new ally had been working on. Ludo stiffly ran away, trailed by his entourage of rats and minions, leaving Vartek in peace at last.

"This next part should be easy enough. He did it the first time after all," he mused, sitting down to get to work. As he pawed through the scrolls, his blades hummed green for a moment. Vartek sighed and patted them gingerly as he spoke, just barely above a whisper.

" _Give me some time, we're almost there. We just have to be careful to not mess up again. Remember, you're the magic and I'm the brains."_

His blades hummed again, making him stop for a moment. Vartek shook his head and leaned back, eying the skylight above him. " _We do this my way. Slow and steady, and I'll have you back as soon as I can, my love."_

 ** _UNKNOWN LOCATION, MEWNI:_**

 _ **682** **Years from now**_

Vartek crouched before a stone altar, bathed in blue light and deep within the belly of the underworld. He had killed, lied, and trecked over all of Mewni to get this far, and now, it was time to pay his efforts forward. Crouching down, he gently placed a crystal about a foot long and half as wide down on the ground. It was colored grey, empty, and shined to perfection.

Next, he placed down a single, forest green hair beside it. The only thing he could find on the battlefield.

And lastly, a book. It was aged so much, the leather bindings were cracking to dust, and the pages were nearly solid with a yellowed tint. Vartek stood and stepped back, eying the books page. "This, is probably going to hurt, isn't it?" he asked cautiously. The two robed figures behind him exchanged a glance and nodded, though it went unnoticed.

"Very well. I suppose I'll just begin, and hope that I do not perish."

Vartek took a deep breath and turned the long mineral sideways. It did nothing as he looked to the hair, placing it on top of the crystal with careful precision. Vartek looked nervously at the book, and spoke with a wavering but calm voice.

" _Severing stone, I come to you;_

 _to ask you tear my soul in two._

 _I've lost a love that can never be found; to this crystal, her soul will be bound._

 _Take half of mine and mold it inside, using what I have in my mind._

 _My body may wither and my soul may be broken, but for the love of my life, this is a small token!"_

As he finished the Soulbound spell, Vartek looked around nervously, waiting for something to happen. The cavern was silent, save for a slurping sound behind him, but before he could turn and ask for silence, the Severing stone lit up yellow, red, orange, then green. Vartek eyed it, unsure of its meaning.

"Is...that supposed to-" He was cut off by a sharp, icy pain in his chest. He looked down and gripped at his armor as he saw an orb of white light pass through it. It stopped just in front of him and hovered there for a moment before splitting neatly in twine. One half returned to his body, filling him with a small amount of warmth, while the other floated slowly down to the crystal.

Upon contact, the hemisphere of light zapped wildly and shrunk down into it, filling it with a green hue to resemble an emerald. Vartek fell to his knees and stared at it, too mesmerized by its success to notice the throbbing, empty pain in his chest. Or that the color of his eyes shifted to a shining green. The Severing Stone chined three more times before reverting to a dormant state, leaving the half-breed warrior with his long awaited prize.

Vartek reached out carefully, touching the end of the crystal with his intex finger. As soon as he made contact, the crystal flashed and Vartek cought his breath. Green fluid magic seemed to gush from it and wrap around his body, seeping into his armor and bathing him in deep green light. He made to scream in pain but no sound came out. His body was quickly engulfed by the energy, before it sank through his skin and filled his head with blank silence. A voice faded into his mind like radio static being tuned down as he fought to keep conciousness.

 ** _'-Tek?- -Va- -can yo- -me?'_**

"Merina?" He asked, looking around before turning his attention back to the soul crystal. "Are you... in there? Are you alright?"

 ** _'I died?'_**

Vartek paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. Though no ammount of care could keep him from speaking in an entirely different manor. "Well yeah, thought you'd remember that. It took me like, a year to bind your soul to this rock. I had to use half of my own, and my memory of you to get it to work."

 ** _'You did well, my husband. But what shall we do now? If I am gone, that means Nebula-'_**

"Nope," he interjected, "last I heard, Mewni had to 'adopt' a new, magicless queen because theirs was broken. Wars over, hun."

 ** _'Then what can we do? I don't want to be stuck in here forever.'_**

Vartek smiled cooly, despite the fact that it was to himself. He picked up the crystal and unsheathed a blade, filling it with green, currupted magic. He cut a sparking, emerald green portal and stepped through, being deposited in the middle of a large chamber.

The walls were high, atleast sixty feet sraight up, and the ground was littered with massive crystal shards. "You won't be, Merina. I found something you're gonna like. I just need you to drive this temple for a while and send me back in time. I have something I gotta get, and then you're out of there!"

 ** _'Back in time? Var, be serious. What's the plan?"_**

"That _is_ the plan."

 ** _'How are you even-'_**

"Ep ep, I'll tell you all about it when I get there. Long mission short, you're gonna like this one." Vartek kicked a crystal, letting it clatter aimlessly across the marble floor as he stepped closer to the center. There, a massive sculpture of a heart capped in scissors, made entirely of bone and crystal, sat dormant, and dark.

"Took forever to build this thing, but it should work. Let's get started, my love."

 _To be continued in: Study session_

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE_**

 _How's it goin peeps! Lmao soo, this wraps up the two chapters of original content! Next chapter we focus on Star learning more about her wand, inside and out, and a new chapter in the book of spells! I hope you guys enjoyed my chapter, even if its not in the book of spells. I wanted to make sure to provide alot, but not too much in terms of dead give aways. Anyways, enjoy your day, leave a review for questions, comments or ideas, and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter! BUH BYYYEEE!!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	36. Study Session Pt I

"So, tell me all about it, Marco. And don't slip out on the details. What exactly, happened last time?"

Jackie sat across from Marco at a small restaurant. Or, maybe it wasn't a restaurant. It was exceedingly hard to tell when you were in Corag, a dimension devoted to being fans of Earth culture, though they'd never been. Coragans were mostly humanoid, but they had four eyes and purple skin, and they spoke most Earth languages pretty well. They had crude copies of cars, mimicked art and music styles, they did a wonderful job recreating food, and they seemed to really dig the architecture, even if they couldn't get it just right. For one thing, the walls of the eatery were pure glass but the floor was pure copper. The tables the patrons were seated at were rounded wheels of polished aluminum, decorated with some sort of cheesy picnic ensemble. The whole establishment seemed like a fast food restaurant put through a sheet metal factory and then a funhouse mirror. But the food was certainly worth the experience.

Marco set his burger down and wiped his chin, taking a moment to formulate a response. Wincing slightly, he gave Jackie a sheepish smile. "A lot of...drama? I didn't notice it at the time. But looking back on it knowing what I know now, it was all really dramatic."

Jackie gave him an acknowledging nod and took a sip of water. "Okay, I can vibe to that. But what _happened_? What was so dramatic, Marco? This stuff's interesting!"

"I don't really see how," he scoffed, shaking his head and shrugging. "It was like some really uncomfortable sitcom."

She leaned closer and met his eyes. "Do you not feel comfortable talking about it? I know I said you guys owe me an explanation, but you don't have to if-"

"No no! It's fine, really. Just, kinda have a hard time letting it all go." He made a point to avert her gaze, instead opting to look out the window wall at the floating cities in the skyline.

Jackie nodded and leaned back, giving him a sympathetic smile and looking out at the same massive floating structures against the purple sky. "You don't have to let it go, you know. Maybe none of us lived through it, but you did, Diaz. Those experiences made you who you are. Letting it go is the same as thinking it never happened, which for you, isn't true."

"But it is, Jackie. It never happened. And it's not fair that I treat you differently because of it. You're my friend, and I want to see you as someone I connect with. Not just an ex that I let down in another life."

Marco slumped his shoulders some, looking down at the burger he had hardly touched. Jackie noticed his shifting expression and decided to lean forward and take his hand. He recoiled slightly, but she held on and smiled at him reassuringly. "Marco. You don't treat me badly, and you haven't let me down. I won't judge you for anything, and I won't look at you differently. I want to know what you've been through, so I can help you move forward. For us, and for yourself." Jackie laughed at his softening look of acceptance and poked his forehead. "I want to understand you better. So I can be a better friend for you, dork."

He scoffed, shaking his head before meeting her eyes and smiling genuinely. "You know, that's what I'm supposed to say."

"Well then let's both understand each other. Tell me about what happened."

Marco nodded and leaned back, tapping the table lightly as he spoke. "Okay soo, it's kind of a long story, and a little embarrassing. I've sorta had a crush on you since kindergarten. And I had this whole, crazy step by step process to get you to like me. Last time, it wasn't until Star showed up and helped me out that I actually talked to you."

Jackie nodded, clearly following, and clearly interested. "Seems you were a little shy, Marco. Glad you found your wild side though."

"Ohhh, you have _nooo_ idea. Like, this one time, Stars ex, Tom, cursed me with some neck parasite that told you all my innermost secrets. This other time, at the first sleepover, we played truth or punishment and I was forced to tell you about my crush." He paused, taking a breath to gauge her reaction. It was surprising. "But it was cool though, you didn't treat me differently, you didn't judge, it was really cool. A little while later, we started dating, after you asked me to go with you to the school dance. But, idk. Things got complicated that night."

Jackie frowned and leaned closer, looking around the restaurant. "Complicated, with Star? What happened?"

"Well, we decided to skip the dance and just hang out, so we-"

"HEY GUYS! WHAT DID I MISS?!"

Star jumped clear over the table and landed smoothly in the booth between Jackie and Marco. She took a sip of her leftover milkshake from earlier and smiled wide at them both expectantly. Jackie and Marco exchanged a look with Marco chuckling nervously.

"Uh, well ya know, just uhm. Talking about the other timeline and junk. How were your parents?"

Star shrugged at him and leaned back, eying the decor nonchalantly. "They were fine I guess. Just wanted to talk about how things were going. Apparently, there's some weird magic stuff going on with everyone, but mom had a meeting to go to before she could explain, so it's whatevs." She turned to Jackie and when she noticed her surprised expression, darted glances between her and Marco. "I um. Interrupted something didn't I."

Marco shrugged and nodded, turning back to Jackie. "I was just telling Jackie about, the seance night with the spellbook, if you remember that."

Stars eyes grew wide and she once more threw darting glances between them. "Oh. Ohhhh...yeeaaah... Haha, thaaat night. Yeeeaaah."

Marco nodded and continued. "Well, we skipped the dance and hung out in the park, went skateboarding, that kinda fun stuff. But, um. Well...things got complicated, like I said. I didn't know back then, but Star was...kinda watching."

Jackie's eyes grew wide at the obvious insinuation of jealousy, and intrusion, before turning to glance at Star. But to her surprise, Stars expression was absolutely mortified. Star choked out a quiet whisper, staring at Marco in shock. "You….. KNEW!?"

"Well yeah, I mean not right away. But after I found the spying spell, and the weird skateboard accident, I kinda put it together that you might have been watching us."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"How do I bring that up?! 'Hey Star in another timeline I think you spied on my date with Jackie and blew up her skateboard'?"

Star slammed face first into the table, nearly knocking over her milkshake in the process. "Uuggghhhh. I'm so sorryyy! I was just, SUPER _jealous_ and I was making excuses to watch you guys and I ruined your date! I don't know what I was thinking I was just confused and-"

Jackie leaned over and patted Stars head, smiling gently. "Hey, girl. It's alright, past is in the past. Or, a different future is in the other future? I don't know. My point is, don't worry about it. I'd probably do the same thing if I was in your shoes. Anyway, what happened next, Marco?"

He looked nervously at Star and went on. "Well, the skateboard was ruined, but we kinda...kissed. It was...fine, but I saw the blood moon in the sky right after. I think it was a warning that Star was in trouble, because an evil bird monster was attacked her and Janna and stole her spellbook." He looked over at his girlfriend, who was doing her best to become one with the table, and continued.

"It was a crazy night, but things got better from there. You and I worked out pretty well, for a while, but it was getting more and more obvious that something was wrong with Star, and I put my friendship with her over my relationship with you. After a while, I started putting you first, and...i dunno...enjoying myself more indiscriminately. There'd be kisses, hugs, dates, I would just do normal boyfriend stuff all the time and I didn't notice how it was affecting Star. I had a hard time balancing my relationship and friendship."

Star groaned into the table and held her hands on the top of her head, shaking it in embarrassment. Jackie just continued to listen intently, blushing slightly as the story went on.

"But uh, there was this song day, where some dumb singer blurted out to all of Mewni that Star liked me, and it really strained our friendship even more. Last, we had a big end of the school year party, and Star announced that she had to leave for Mewni."

Stars face was now crimson as she stared blankly ahead, her lips tight and her hands doing anything but sitting still.

"She did leave, but before she did she told me, and announced to everyone at the party, that she DID have a crush on me. And then she left to fight Toffee, probably to never return. I followed her to Mewni and we beat him, and I spent a month there helping fix up the place."

Jackie nodded, but then held her chin. "Wait so, we were dating, Star fell in love with you, you were clueless and she was upset, and she left after she told everyone that she liked you?"

Marco thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, she was pretty messed up by everything, and I wasn't exactly helping. I guess I was focusing more on making our relationship work. I was a bad friend to her for a while and I didn't think about how she felt or how it was affecting her until it was too late. And, I chased after her without explaining anything to you, even though we were dating."

Jackie shook her head and smiled, rolling her eyes before pushing the very flustered Star closer to him. "Don't even worry about it, dude. You needed to make sure Star was okay. You guys are basically inseparable so I'm sure I understood at least a little bit. It sounds like she was going through a lot anyway."

"Still. I should have explained things to you, and made sure you were okay with it. One of a bunch of times I was a bad boyfriend."

Star continued to say nothing, far too engrossed in the exchange to work up the courage to interject. Jackie again shook her head and leaned forward, flicking Marcos' nose. "You're a lot of things, Diaz. A fighter, a good friend, a loyal partner, a smart kid, and a true gentleman. But a bad boyfriend? Not a chance, man."

"Jackie, when I got back from Mewni I treated you terribly. I made everything about me, went crazy about an imaginary knight status, never let you talk about yourself, and I put Mewni over you."

"And how did I handle that? Probably that dramatic thing huh?"

"Yeeaah, you let me down easy. You told me that my heart didn't belong on Earth and that my best friend wasn't you. So we broke up, and that was the last time I saw you."

Jackie patted his hand and leaned back, taking a sip of her own caramel milkshake. "Looks like alternate timeline me was right about you, then. Gotta say, Diaz: I'm too smart for my own good."

Marco tilted his head and looked at her curiously. "What do you mean? Right about what?"

"Right about your heart, man! You loved Star, even if you didn't know it yet. What you needed was to go back, and stay there for a while, clear your head and find out what your heart needed. Your best friend was probably missing you like crazy."

"But aren't you mad that I-"

"Lemme stop you there, Marco. You handled things pretty poorly, I'll admit. But you never wanted to hurt me. You missed Star and Mewni and didn't know it, so I can't be mad that you were projecting a little. It sounds like you did your best with what you had. Don't beat yourself up, alright?"

Marco shook his head and slumped his shoulders, staring at the burger on his plate. "I should have treated you better, Jackie. I didn't deserve you."

She looked at him with wide eyes, taken aback, but let her expression shift into one of reassurance and care. "Maybe not, Diaz. But you know what? I think you needed it to find your way to where you belong: on Mewni, with Star. Though, I'm sure it stunk for me, watching you run off with your roommate," she started, sticking out her tongue and laughing. "But seriously. I'm happy for you guys. And like I said, Marco, I don't hold anything against you. You came here and were honest with me and from the sound of it, you really care about me. Past, future, and present."

Star leaned forward and looked at Jackie, a light shameful blush spreading across her cheeks. "And, what about me? I basically stole your man after pining for him while you two were dating. Plus there's, all the stuff I did to you guys…"

"Star," Jackie began, putting her hands on the princess' shoulders. "Do you love Marco?"

Stars expression went blank, albeit still flushed. "Yes? I mean we spent five years as mercenaries before deciding we wanted to be together for real, but of course I do!"

"Well, people do crazy stuff when they're in love, Star. Like love game shows, or spying, or over the top confessions. I mean I'm not thrilled about it, but c'mon girl. You two are soul mates. Literally! I can't blame you for letting your heart do the talking. Besides, I feel like it's better this way. Nobody gets hurt, and nobody gets left behind. Right?"

Stars eyes had grown a bit watery, so with a sniff, she brought Jackie into a tight hug. "Right. Thank you so much, Jackie!"

"Hey hey, don't worry about it. You guys are my friends. So as long as I get to go on some adventures every now and again, I'm cool with how things turned out."

Marco smiled wide and fist bumped Jackie. The two giggled for a moment before meeting eyes and sharing a look of agreement. "Thank you, Jackie. Really. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, knucklehead. Just try not to mess this one up too, okay?"

"Deal."

O - O - O - O - O - O

Star and Marco sat in her room, idly playing Super Crush Bros. as the afternoon went by. Lunch had been, eye-opening to say the least, but it felt like a bit of weight had been taken off their shoulders. Jackie seemed happy with how things turned out and even wanted to go on some adventures in the future. Things were looking marvelously better between them now that all the complications of another timeline were put to bed.

Star put down her controller after creaming Marco for about the tenth time that hour. He stared at the television with a thick grimace, but accepted a short kiss nonetheless. She leaned back and sighed contentedly, breaking the silence with a question.

"Do you ever think about how it might have worked out if I never pined after you?" She asked.

Marco blinked and sat back much the same, watching the special cutscene for a flawless victory, or in his case, defeat. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and leaned over him, resting her head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. "With Jackie. If I never got in the way. Or if I never started liking you."

"You never got in the way, Star," he answered softly, running his hand through her silky hair. "You just, i don't know. Changed your mind. I made the decision to do what I did on Earth, and I made the decision to follow my heart to you."

She looked up at him with curiosity across her face as she laid on her back across his lap. "What do you mean? Changed my mind about what?"

"Do you remember that night at the blood moon, what you said the first time?"

Star thought for a moment before shaking her head. Marco nodded and sat back, closing his eyes as he held Stars hand gingerly. "After everything went down, I made a show about how I warned you and how I saved the day, but you put your foot down. You said 'I don't need a hero. I need a friend.' And I took that to heart."

Star sat up and stared at him, the memory coming back to her about that specific interaction on the balcony. "Well, I mean, I didn't mean romantically, Marco! I didn't see you that way. I just meant that I wanted you to treat me like a friend, not like you owed me anything or needed to watch out for me."

"Oh. Well, at the time I took it that you didn't see me like how I saw you."

There was a beat of silence before Star spoke up, keeping her eyes locked on him. "What do you mean 'how you saw me'?" Marco smiled at the ceiling and spoke with soft conviction as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. "I liked you, Star. From the beginning. But, that night, you sorta made it clear that you didn't want that from me. So, I went back to liking Jackie, hoping I'd just go back to normal. Later on, you started liking me back, and it got hard to choose what I wanted for myself."

Star mimicked his laid back pose and stared up at the ceiling, frowning to herself at the misunderstanding. "So when I told you I liked you and we went back to Mewni, you got confused between being on Earth, and being with me?" she asked. "Marco, that's still my fault! I shouldn't have confused you or-"

Marco yanked on her hand and pulled her into a kiss, slow and tedious, but soft and nourishing. The two held close to one another for a moment before Marco pulled away and looked at her with a loving expression. "You didn't do anything wrong. You just grew feelings of your own, and I chose to follow my heart again. I'm happy how things turned out and I wouldn't change this for the world."

Star smiled and pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around him as the game continued to prompt for another round. "Well, for what it's worth, sorry for taking so long, Macho Man."

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the warm embrace of one another before Star spoke up. "Hey, wait a sec. You said from the beginning. Are you saying you've liked me since day one??"

Marco now looked uneasily at the ceiling as his cheeks flushed. "Well, I mean...I know it sounds dumb. But...yeah. I've felt this way since we first became friends. And my feelings for you just kept growing over time." He stopped and heard a heavy breath next to him. Turning to face Star, he found her eyes wide and a massive grin plastered across her face.

"Marcooooo! That is soooo cute!!!"

His cheeks flushed further as he pulled away bashfully, glaring at the floor. Star simply continued to fawn over him as he mockingly played upset with her, and after a moment of resistance, he gave in to a torrent of hugs and kisses. "Okay okay," he started, the two giggling as he sat up again. "You're pretty cute too, Star. When you're not going on a magic-induced rampage, anyway"

She playfully pouted and turned away from him. "Hmph. Fine then. Thought you liked my crazy warrior moments. But fine then, no more warrior princess for you. You'll have to find some different magic princess to be soul bonded with."

She had hardly finished her ultimatum before Marco dove over her, showering her in a return of kisses. "I didn't mean it, Star. I promise. You have no idea how awesome it is to see you go on a rampage! Plus, I can only be bonded with you."

She paused for a moment and looked up at him, enjoying his cute smile and now slightly disheveled hair. She leaned up and kissed his nose gently before receding into his embrace again. "Hey, Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we got picked? For this whole blood moon thing, and Vartek?"

Marco gave it some thought, holding his chis while Star began to enjoy his more poignant thinking face. The way his eyebrows scrunched up, and his lips tightened. Adorable.

"Maybe because we're good for each other? Like, we match well and the bond is easy for us since we're already best friends? And we did sorta literally steal the spotlight. That, or it's just destiny. But that's bologna."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BOLOGNA?!" Glossaryck blurted from behind, startling both teens into a heap of tangled arms, legs, and shrieks. He stifled a chuckle and waited for the chaos to settle. Once they had calmed down, they both stared at him incredulously.

"What?" He prompted before opening a pudding cup and chowing down. "You don't honestly think we just chose you at random, did you?" Marco stood up and threw his arms in the air indignantly as he stepped closer. "WELL, YEAH! I mean, I wasn't even supposed to be there, Star didn't even feel that way about me at the time, and nothing about that night was planned out! It all sorta just happened. Nothing about that seems like destiny, you know!"

Star sat idly, remembering the completely random series of events that transpired that night, agreeing with Marco wholeheartedly. Glossaryck simply floated to the couch and sat down, slowly eating his pudding. "No no no, my boy. Think about it. Didn't you realize how perfectly things seemed to align to get you to the dance? Star leaving her bell, you having the perfect costume, she not noticing you, and you interjecting at the exact perfect time to be chosen?"

"No, not really? I mean, I just figured it was all random! Are you telling me no matter what, we were always going to be bound?" Marco scoffed, glaring at the small book elf who only shrugged in response.

"Yes and no. Yes, it was planned since forever for you two to dance. But no, she picked you two because that's just how the universe always works out. We don't decide the rules, so yes and no, sweet prince."

Star crossed her arms and glared at him, raising an eyebrow. "Well, which is it? Was it set in stone or not? And how would you even know about who gets chosen? Does she tell you?"

Glossaryck rolled his eyes and finished his pudding slowly. "In a way, it was, Princess. She never makes an exception with you two, given your, future exploits. You're always given the choice, and almost always, you both approve. You kids still pledged to be bound in soul for eternity, after all. Even as friends."

"Hold on," Marco interrupted, taking a seat beside Glossaryck. "So you know how everything pans out for us, and what's gonna happen, but you guys didn't stop Vartek?"

"That's right. You could say he's a little bit out of our jurisdiction."

Marco tried to draw in a breath, but he couldn't find the words that would accurately match his confused stupor.

Once against Glossaryck rolled his eyes and floated to the center of the room, smiling as smugly as ever. "Because Vartek is from a different timeline than you or Star, Marco. "

Both teens stared at Glossaryck with skepticism and suspicion evident on their faces. "Different timeline? I thought it was just this one. How does that even work?" Marco asked as Star sat beside him.

"Okay," Glossaryck began, "Let me explain." He extended his palm and produced a tall sandwich with a dozen layers of toppings each spaced by an inch of open air. "This is the universe. Each layer is a dimension, like Earth's, Mewnis, Vintals, Corag's, even Quest buy. Each layer occupies the same space in the universe in parallel with one another, but on different planes of reality."

Marco and Star both seemed to be following, so he continued. "Cutting a dimensional portal allows you to step from one _location_ to another, but also to step from one _dimension_ to another. The bread is the boundary of the universe, with an olive to represent a tavern somewhere, but I digress. Here is how timelines work."

He extended his palm again and more identical sandwiches appeared, each in varying states of freshness. One was even just two slices of bread. Another was moldy beyond recognition. "Each of these sandwiches is your universe, but at different times. Each with different properties and events taking place. There's an infinite number of them out there, and they each have small or large differences to set them apart. There's even one where you meet an interdimensional criminal and befriend some Earth scientists. You two are in every one of these universes, and almost always, you fall in love."

Star raised her hand and Marco followed in quick succession, but Glossaryck sighed impatiently. "Yes, sometimes you don't, but it happens almost every time. We don't talk about the others too much." They lowered their hands and continued listening as he went on.

"So, Marcos home timeline is further ahead, and likely has far different events taking place. That's why you know so much about future events, but only to a certain point."

Marco pursed his lips in thought for a moment, weighing Glossaryck words carefully. "So, what happened to me in _that_ timeline if you took me away?"

"We didn't. We copied your memories and placed them in the you of this dimension. If we just took you, you'd have already been soul bound to _your_ Star, and thus, wouldn't have been bound to this one."

"So, I'm not actually from the future, I just think I am," he sighed, taking the realization slowly before moving to Glossarycks next point. "But if I've never danced with _this_ Star, then how come-"

"Because you remember it. It's not a literal double bonding, just that you have danced under her rays twice. Which for you, you have."

Star stood up and crossed her arms at her mentor, staring at him with a questioning expression. "Then how come I have some of those memories?"

"That, I'm not entirely sure about. We only sent back Marco, so you should have been completely the same."

Star slumped and sat back down, pouting to herself. "That doesn't help at all."

"No, I suppose it doesn't. But anyway, Vartek is from a different timeline. I won't go into details on what happened to set it on that course, but we couldn't stop it. We can only do our best to clean up and contain its changes."

Marco looked at Star and then to Glossaryck, shaking his head after a moment of silence. "So, what do we need to do then? To clean up? Just...kill him? How do we make sure this timeline doesn't end up like his?"

Glossaryck floated closer to them and smiled casually, as if everything he had just said actually made sense. "Keep doing what you've been doing, and try not to alter things too much. Speaking of which: Star, we need to fix your wand."

Marco stood and eyed Glossaryck carefully, not giving away his emotions as he spoke. "Glossaryck, I know you're lying."

He stepped closer but the blue wizards tell was even better than his own. Glossaryck simply cocked an eyebrow and held a straight face as he held Marcos gaze. "Lying about what, my boy? I feel like I've been exceptionally helpful today, given your recent pudding purchase."

Marco scoffed, "I know you sent back Stars memories too. Or at least tried. So what really happened?" he asked, his voice turning suspicious and wary.

Star just stared at them both. On one hand, she could agree that Glossaryck had been surprisingly helpful, but on the other, Marco had a point. Her teacher shook his head after a moment of silence and floated up to eye level with Marco.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. So if you're done learning, and if you're actually out of pudding; Star? Come along. We have work to do."

She stood up and walked over to Marco, taking his hand. "I want him to come with me this time. I almost died last time, so I'm not taking any chances."

Glossaryck rolled his eyes and floated closer to them both, gaining a small grin as he stopped two feet away. "Very well then. Time for a field trip into Stars wand. And just because you ignored me last time, Star; don't talk to your other selves, don't break anything, no smooching, you're just after-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, find Toffees finger, get out of the wand before my other selves catch up, no smooches. I can follow at least _two_ of those rules, Glossy, don't worry!"

Glossaryck pulled the skin on the sides of his face down as he groaned heavily. "I really don't want to do this again. But, no time like the present. We're here."

 _To be continued in: Study session Pt. II_

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE_**

 _Well, this took waaaaay longer than it should have, but if you're reading this when it came out, given what the shows been doing, can ya blame me? Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone! Sorry if it's a lot of exposition but these chapters are gearing up for stuff to come._

 _Like I've said before, this is my first fic, so if the writing styles change frequently, or the content comes out in different paces, I'm really sorry. I'm just trying to get a feel for what works best for my productivity and comfort. Bear with me, okay? Promise it'll get better as I go on, even as far as I am now. I'm not a pro, this is a hobby, that I enjoy and want to get better at. I appreciate all of your feedback and suggestions. New Yorktown, Celestial, D4RK, six string, Mr. Ursine, Noobl2, Azure, Allen, and Sugar queen, just to name a few: Thank you for your continued support, suggestions, and critiques. You keep me going with this, so thank you so much._

 _Enjoy the rest of your day, and thanks for reading, everyone! Next chapter coming soon, moving closer to the ungodly event that will be the season 2 ending of Forgotten Ventures. Toodle doo everyone! BUH BYYYEEE!!!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	37. Study Session Pt II

Star was suddenly standing beside Marco outside of his house, with nothing but the changing brightness and a swift * _pop_ * to alert her senses. She looked around, surprised, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Glossaryck, without missing a beat, immediately floated to face the two, wearing an impatiently serious face.

"So, Star, you have been here before, so I won't give you the spiel since you'll ignore it anyway. Take care of Marco, and don't go nuts like last time. It's not like you have those scientists to fix your memories or anything this time. I'm about to be whisked away, so good lu-"

 _pop_ *

In an instant, Glossaryck was gone, leaving the two standing just outside Marcos house in the bright sun. Marco looked around and immediately began to notice the slight differences with this world and the real one. For instance, there were no longer stop signs, the flowers all had faces, and more importantly, the sky had six moons and was purple.

"Ooookay? Star, we're in your memories, what do we do? Is there like some path of neurons we take between each memory? Or do we just sit tight and things happen?" Star looked around with uncertainty evident on her face and gave Marco a sheepish grin. "I uh, well. I don't really remember. I remember going here, and a couple of things that happened, but that's it. I guess we just look for Toffees finger?"

Marco nodded slowly and gave her a reassuring smile before looking far down the street in the direction of his school, which was somewhat covered in overcast shadow, and a massive yellow star-shaped crystal. "Well, let's try over there. Might help us some. Big creepily ominous high school seems to fit the bill of why we're here."

Star looked over at the familiar sight and nodded, hoping that this crazy adventure would be over soon rather than later. This place was creepy.

They began walking, and noticed another Star walking towards them with an entourage of creatures and a spry tune playing wherever she walked. Both of them moved to avoid her, but she seemed to pay them no mind. Another Star flew by down the street on a bicycle, seemingly calling out to a Marco that was nowhere to be found. Lastly, a Star ran by overhead on some sort of long platform made of heart etched sheet metal, looking absolutely blood driven in her quest. A Marco floated by on a platform, causing the two to plush profusely at the memory.

"Yeah, lets just...keep walking," Star whispered uncomfortably.

Marco turned to her and pointed to the various copies running around. "What's up with them?"

"Oh, they're my memories or something. I think they follow us around?"

Marco thought about that as he watched the music Star and bike Star fade from view and they continued walking. "Yeah, Glossaryck mentioned some 'other you's'. So, should I avoid myself too? I don't want to like, break your memories or anything."

Star grinned at the idea of a group of Marcos walking around to accompany her. "I mean, I wouldn't _mind_ if you and a bunch of my memories wanted to all hang out and-"

"Don't even go there."

"What?! I'm just saying! Maybe it would be helpful! Having more Marcos around wouldn't be as bad as a bunch of Stars!"

"Uh huhhhh...Anywaaaaays, let's head over to the school and see what we find," he answered, making his way down the sidewalk.

Star stopped and turned them both around, only to find that the entrance to the school was right behind them. She turned them around again, only to be given much the same discovery. Marco frowned and tested the physics of the placement of the school for a moment longer, only finding it closer with each turn. "Oooookay. That's a little weird. Definitely not the path of brain cells I was thinking."

Star shrugged and smiled at him, flicking his nose and stepping through the entrance, noting the finer details of the hallways that appeared different. "You mighta guessed this if there were seven more of you, hot stuff," she stated coyly.

He blushed profusely at her and ignored the comment, noticing that the floor tiles of the school were no longer evenly spaced, and the light fixtures seemed to give off less light.

Star, noticing the eerie differences and gloomy atmosphere, decided to push on. "Yeah, this is some weird junk. Let's hurry up and find Toffees finger and get out of here."

She looked down one of the adjacent hallways and stopped, causing Marco to bump into her. He blinked a couple of times and stared at her rigid form, getting a bit nervous. "Star? What's up? You uh, you okay? It's not weird that you want a bunch of me's walking around, you know."

She wore a deep frown and pointed down the hall, staring with cold unfeeling silence. At the end, Marco saw himself and Jackie talking, holding each other's hands and smiling wide. He kissed Jackie and the two parted ways before they both disappeared. Marco slowly reached for Stars hand but she moved to avoid his.

"Star?"

" _What_." She asked coldly.

"That's not me. That's… the other timeline."

Star continued to frown as they walked along the hall and shook her head. "I know. I still don't like it, Marco."

He was about to make another attempt to console her, when an explosion ripped through the air, blowing the wall to their right to smithereens. As the two ducked low to avoid the debris, a mewberty-ridden Star stood from the rubble and looked around without emotion. She gave a short regard to the two crouched teens, before shooting back through the air at the hidden assailant.

A bright green flash of magic burst from down the hallway, before Vartek shot from the smoke like a rocket. He skid to a stop and rolled to his feet before ducking back to avoid a locker to his face.

"Damned children! You think it's gonna be that easy?! I won't be beaten by a couple of kids!" He screamed at the dark purple figure hovering beside a battle-hardened Marco.

The two teens from the present looked on as Vartek stopped short of a run, turning to face them. "Wha-? There's more? How is that-" he couldn't finish as multiple floor tiles slammed into his body. Thrown back into the shadows, he was pursued by Mewberty Star and Marco.

Present Star turned to Marco and shrugged, opting to move away from the calamity. Marco immediately agreed and the two began to walk away from the fight, down a seemingly endless corridor. The sky above them was a much darker, almost purple color against the clouds and star above them, with the hallways looking hazy and abandoned.

As they walked, Marco looked over at Star and nudged her shoulder. "Hey, about uh, Jackie and I. Don't-"

"It's fine, Marco. That's the other you. You don't have any control over my memories, and it's not that big a deal."

He frowned and stared ahead, speaking in a hushed tone. "I'm sorry you had to see it again, though. I know it bothers you to think about it."

She gave him a genuinely reassuring smile and slugged his shoulder playfully. "Just a little. But I get to have you all to myself in this timeline. So I'm not too messed up by it, safe kid."

"Promise?"

Star smiled and pulled him into a tight kiss. He was shocked at first, but after a few seconds rolled by, he let the alarm subside as the two held each other. After a solid two minutes, Star pulled back and held his hand as they walked, smiling to herself. "Promise, safe kid. Let Jackie try and top _that_."

They reached the end of the hallway and in the distance, by the football field, a large copy of Castle Butterfly stood proud with its main doors in the endzone. Another memory Star crawled by them, muttering something about looking for a hamster, but the two ignored her, given that that was what they had been told to do. Far down the hallway behind them, another memory pair could be seen approaching, albeit slowly.

Star started to move for the castle but Marco grabbed her arm. "Wait," he whispered quietly.

She gave him a confused look and gestured to the castle with impatience. "Marco we don't have a lot of time to waste! The other Stars are gonna catch up, and I feel like we should check inside the huge out of place castle!"

"Well we _did_ just spend two minutes kissing, Star," he whispered just as impatiently. Marco shook his head and continued staring down the hall to their right. "I think that might be more important right now anyway." He pointed Stars gaze at a set of lockers twenty yards away, and began stepping closer to them, its green glow enticing them to no end.

"Marco... _what_ is that?" She asked slowly, not taking her eyes off the object overflowing from the lockers.

He slowed his pace and once they were in front of the thing, he spoke just above a whisper. "I, I have no idea, Star…"

There, seemingly pouring out of a group of lockers, was a mass of crystalline fragments, bones, and pulsating magical roots, all stemming from a sculpture. One of a heart capped with scissors. Its lime green glow reverberated a soft hum against their ears, and seemed to glow brighter the longer they stared.

Star took a step back, and grabbed Marcos wrist. "We should leave, Marco. Now."

 **O - O - O - O - O - O**

"Hi mister Glossaryck, sir!" Shaun yelled from behind his desk, rushing out to greet the newly arrived blue man in the Magic Headquarters foyer. Glossaryck groaned aloud but Shaun ignored it. "The Magical high commission is waiting for you, just up the elevator."

"And does it actually work this time?" Glossaryck asked impatiently. Shaun gave him a confused look, and made to ask what he meant, but Glossaryck diverted the question. "Last time I was here, your elevator was broken. And I'd hate to take the stairs."

In truth, Glossaryck could see the future, in a manner of speaking. He could see multiple paths all branching from the present, leading to various other futures like a river. The closer the futures got, the less of them there were, until it was clear which was inevitable.

But ever since Marco arrived back in the past, or glossarycks present, his vision was skewed. Fragmented even. It was no longer clear which inevitable future was correct, and his entire plan that took hundreds of years to create was in jeopardy. But much like his predictions, the closer to the end he got, the easier it would be to act it out. For now, he had to operate on the same plan as Marco: just use what happened last time to your advantage.

Shaun gave Glossaryck a smile and a shrug before walking over to the elevator and pressing the button. It gave a soft 'ding' and its doors slid open. "Magics a bit on the frits, but at least the elevators working! I don't think I need to remind you that there's no magic permitted on the premises, sir?"

"Shaun, young man," Glossaryck began, smiling back at the little antlered guard. "I am made of magic. And I can bend the reality of this compound to my will. You'll just have to trust me." With that, he floated casually into the elevator and rode it to the top, missing the nervous stare Shaun was giving him.

Once at the top floor, Glossaryck pushed open the doors to the large meeting room overlooking the void that surrounded the Magic headquarters. Inside the room was Moon, Heckapoo, Lekmet, Rhombulus, and Omnitraxus. And none of them seemed to be in a good mood.

"And to _what_ , do I owe this request of my presence, your highness?" He asked in a formal tone directed solely at the queen. Moons worried expression didn't waver for an instant as she made her way across the room and sat down at the head of the table, joined by the magical high commission at its sides, and Glossaryck on the end.

"Glossaryck, I don't want to waste either of our time, right now. I have to ask a favor of you. Something I haven't asked in a very long time." She said solemnly. He nodded for her to proceed, now sharing with the magical high commission his undivided attention.

"Tell me what our future holds."

Glossaryck said nothing, instead opting to float down and sit on the table. He closed his eyes began to breathe deeply, carefully watched by the other members. After a moment of quiet meditation, he opened his eyes again and frowned at the Queen, shrugging. "Yeah, I got nothing. Just a bunch of jumbled up nonsense."

"I see," Moon began, leaning forward. "Then if we are unsure of what our future holds, we must instead move to prepare for anything. We've noticed random fluctuations of corrupted magic throughout the universe, as well as a drain of magical energy. Usually, corruption is easy to contain and destroy, but this...this is different. It's spreading rapidly, even as magic grows weaker."

Rhombulus shook his head and crossed his arms, scoffing towards Glossaryck. "And why are we telling _him_ this? He can't see the future, and my crystals are as strong as ever. You should just let _us_ handle it!"

Heckapoo glared at him, but he continued. "Glossaryck should have been able to see this coming! So how do we know he's telling the truth?! Or that he isn't behind this? I say we crystalize him right now 'til we know for sure what he's up to!" He stood up and was about to make good on his suggestion, but Moon cleared her throat and stood.

"That will not be necessary. We don't know what the corruption or drain is doing to magic as a whole, so for now we observe and prepare for the worst. Glossaryck, I need you to-"

"No," he prematurely answered flatly. There was a silence that echoed through the room as he merely floated up in the air and sighed. "My Queen, I know a great many things about this universe. And those who choose to occupy it and try to control it. Whatever it is you need me to do, for now, trust that I have a plan of my own."

Rhombulus stood and pounded his fists against the table. "See! He's hiding something from us! He admitted he knows what's causing the corruption!" Hekapoo stood and angrily pointed at the door. "You! Out! Right now! And no listening outside the door!"

He made to say something else but a hardened glare from Hekapoo silenced him. "Ugh! Fine! Didn't even wanna be in this stupid meeting anyway. Stupid Glossaryck, stupid corruption." He continued to mutter to himself as he left the room, leaving the remaining occupants in silent annoyance.

Moon turned to face Glossaryck and gave him a soft smile. "You've always done what was best for me, even if I don't know it. So, can you promise me at the very least that Star will be safe?" The four councilmembers looked to the small blue man, but his answer surprised them.

"No." He said flatly. Moon frowned at that and made to ask another question, but he continued. "I cannot promise her safety, my Queen. The road ahead for her is fraught with danger, hardship, and choices that _she_ alone will have to make. But I know what I'm doing. When I suggested Earth as her training dimension, I set her on the right path."

"What, with this...Marco boy? Is he really that big of a part in all this?" Moon asked slowly. The other council members opted to stay out of this further, with Hekapoo noting the familiarity of the name. Glossaryck rolled his eyes and floated closer to the Queen. "Your majesty, you have no _idea_ what those two together are capable of. I can't promise Stars safety, because it's ultimately up to _her_ what happens in the future. But I _can_ promise that she is in good hands."

Moon thought about that for a moment, before nodding slowly. Hekapoo shook her head with folded arms and stood up to adjourn the meeting. "So, what? Were leaving the fate of the universe in the hands of a couple of teenagers? Forgive me if I'm a little skeptical."

"Baaaaaaahahahaaah!" Lekmet belted from his side of the table. Hekapoo nodded and frowned. "Yeah, you said it. I don't put much stock in that." Glossaryck smiled and floated over to her, wearing his smuggest face to date. "Then perhaps you should go and see for yourself, just how capable our 'couple of teenagers' are."

With the meeting adjourned, and all members moving to leave, Hekapoo smiled and opened the door. "Maybe I will, Glossaryck. Maybe I will. Here's hoping they survive what I have in mind."

 **O - O - O - O - O - O**

Star and Marco raced across the football field, heavily tailed by their memory counterparts. After trying, and failing to explain their position, they opted that running was a better option. They had only fifty more yards to go, and a clear lead, but the memories kept coming.

"Star!" Marco yelled above the entourage of copies, "When we get inside, what do we do?" She looked at him with worry evident on her face before glancing back at the crowd. "I don't- I don't know! I can't remember what happened last time! I didn't even grab your hoodie or the rocking chair!"

Marco stared at her, confused, before stopping in his tracks. Star was hesitant to follow, but she skid to a stop and grabbed his hand. "Marco! What are you doing!? We have to move! They're-"

"Did you hear that?" He asked quickly. She only shook her head and threw rapid glances at the approaching crowd. Marcos expression turned serious as he turned back to face the memories, handing Star his scissors. "Take these, and get to the castle. You'll be safe inside! Just get moving!" He shouted.

"What are you talking about, Marco! I can't just leave you out here with _them_!" She yelled back. Marco shook his head and began walking toward their copies. "Something just told me that you need to go in, and I need to stay out here and hold them off."

Star stared at him, appalled. "What!? Marco now isn't the time for weird voices in your head giving us instruction! We don't even know who's saying that! Come on!" Despite her words, however, Marco didn't move. He just smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. I'll hold em off, and you get inside. Besides, they're _us_ , Star. They won't hurt me, and I won't hurt them. Just trust me." She gave him an uneasy glance but nodded before turning on her heels and racing towards the castle's main entrance.

Far behind her, she could see the charging herd of memories reach Marco, and stop just as suddenly as they had. The group circled him, but not a soul moved. Marco seemed to be talking to them, but she couldn't make out the words. Not that it mattered, because once she was inside the castle, a new memory of her would appear.

She burst through the large doors and slammed them behind her, breathing hard and waiting for any sign of herself. When a full minute of quiet rolled by, she allowed herself to take in the intricacies of the grand rotunda. There were several hallways branching off that she recognized, with two that she didn't. One was well lit, and the other was as dark as night.

"Well that's a pretty easy choice to make, isn't it, Star?" She asked herself. A short nod later, she was making her way towards the well-lit hallway. The walls of the rotunda were mostly familiar, but some of the designs were slightly off, like paintings being too high, or statues facing the wrong direction.

She paid them no mind at first, but stopped when she reached the entrance of the lit hallway. She stared far down the seemingly endless corridor, noting the multitude of paintings, and the way it got dark near the end.

' _No_ ,' she thought to herself, taking a step back. ' _Not that hallway. It's the one from my dream_ ,' she said in quiet realization. Any further contemplation on its presence was immediately overshadowed by a quiet voice behind her. It was soft and friendly, but held a pain that Star felt in her heart.

"Look how far you've come, Star Butterfly," it whispered. Star whirled around to face the source of the voice, but no one was there. It was just a large, open rotunda with one open corridor leading to darkness. Before Star could register that all the other hallways were gone, the woman's voice spoke again.

"I've heard a lot about you, little lady. But by the gods, you're less than I imagined."

Star frowned and faced the open door, glaring at the void in defiance. "And what's that supposed to mean? I could still kick your butt!"

"Haven't even seen your foe, and you already believe you can defy them. You are special, if not ignorant. But I like that. You're just like me," the voice chuckled. A soft, warm gust of air blew from the open corridor, and a glowing green woman stepped through, her light only showing once she stepped from the darkness.

She had curly, forest green hair, and freckles adorning her cheeks. She was somewhat muscular, from what Star could see through her battered black armor, and stunning in complexion. She reminded Star of Jackie, and that annoyed her if only slightly.

"Who are you?" Star asked cautiously, keeping her guard up and her senses alert. But the woman only smiled. She didn't look old, but Star could tell she was at least an adult. When she spoke, her voice didn't sound from her mouth, but instead reverberated from every surface in the room.

"I, am Merina. Magic-wielding Red Warrior of the Monster army, and the next Moon-Bonded soul after you and Marco." Stars eyes went wide at that admission, and her guard went up even further. She brought up both fists and stared Merina down with icy resolve. "You're with Vartek. The one who tried to kill a Queen. Aren't you?"

Merinas soft expression turned sour as she sighed and stared at the floor. "Yeah. That would be me. I married Vartek a year after we were bonded, and I died fighting Queen Nebula Butterfly."

Star continued to glare with a scoff. "So ya died fighting one of my family members, and what? Now you sick Vartek after me to get even? Hate to break it to ya, sister, but you're in a different timeline. So killing me won't change anything." Merina didn't say anything. She only shook her head and motioned for Star to follow her into the gloomy hallway.

When Star didn't move, Merina spoke, not turning to face the Princess of Mewni. "There's so much I need to explain. So I'll start with this: Nebula slaughtered my people in droves. She waged a war against monster kind after a lone assassin killed her husband. I did what I did so that the war could end, and my people would be safe. In doing so, my fate was sealed, and Vartek sacrificed his soul and sanity to save mine."

"And why should I believe that? Your hubby's kinda trying to kill me."

Mirena turned around and smiled genuinely, which given the context gave Star goosebumps. "Because I can show you, and I can explain. I don't want you dead, Star," she began, taking a step towards the princess and extending her palm. "I just need you to help me." A brilliant lime green light engulfed the room, only to die down after a few seconds.

Star looked around and saw that nothing had changed, and she was unscathed. "What was that about?" She asked incredulously. Merina smiled and gestured to the young girl before her. "Try to remember. My memories of the war are now yours."

Star continued to glare at Merina but ultimately gave in. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment, and without warning, the remnants of war and death and justice came flooding into her mind. With a grunt, Star fell to her knees and began breathing hard.

" _Merinaaa! Get out of there!"_

 _"I can't! Vartek help me!"_

 _"She's slaughtering our people! We have to fight back!"_

 _"If I have to die then so be it! I won't abandon my people!"_

 _"Promise me we will get revenge for this."_

 _"Queen Nebula Butterfly! You will pay for what you've done to the Monster kind!"_

 _"No! This bitch needs to suffer for everyone she's killed!"_

 _"Vartek, our children can't grow up in a world like that. You need to trust me, just this once."_

 _"Vartek! Get me out of-_ "

The memories suddenly stopped, fading out of Stars mind as she came back to her senses. Merina was still standing there, uneasy. Her expression was pained, and her eyes were glued to the floor.

"I have shown you what I have been through. I don't stand by my actions, but I'm not alone in my inability to control myself when someone I love is in danger. I feel the same speaks for you."

Star grimaced at the idea of someone in her bloodline being so evil, finding nothing but pain and death in every thought in her mind. "Yeah. Except I didn't die."

"Not yet. Unless you let me help you. So we can both get what we want: a happy, safe life with the person we love." Merina turned to begin walking down the dark hallway, only this time, Star began to follow, taking uneasy steps into the veil of darkness. The air was cold and lifeless, and it made Star wildly uneasy. But after a moment of unguided walking, she emerged in a room she remembered. The grandma room.

"Why are we here? And how come there's no other Stars running around?" She asked. Merina stopped at the center of the room, gesturing softly above her. The skylight began to open, releasing the marked pedestals before the tapestries of the past Queens.

"This is where your quest ends. And I wanted to be alone with the real you, so I'm keeping them out for now. I have three things to give you."

"Oookay?" Star stated, annoyed. She still didn't completely trust Merina, but there wasn't much else to do now. "What are they?"

Merina held out her right hand, opening it slowly. Nestled in her palm was a single, severed, scaly finger. Stars memory of her last venture into her wand came flooding back to her as she recalled her last visit to the grandma room. "Toffees finger!" She shouted, rushing forward to swipe it without opposition. "How did you get this? How did you know about this?"

Merina said nothing. She only knelt down and looked Star directly in the eyes. "The second thing is a warning: Don't trust the Blood Moon. She killed me without hesitation. And she could do the same to you and Marco."

Star gave Merina a confused look but nodded slowly, eying the finger in her hands. She didn't want to think of that grim possibility, but she had seen it with her own eyes. Merina was angry and about to kill the queen, however, she was also justified. The Blood Moon killed her for trying to kill a murderer. "And what's the third thing?"

Merina gave her a pained smile and looked around the room. "Just a request. I know you have no reason to help me. I mean, my actions are why I'm here, but… if I can save Vartek, can you let us...stay?"

Star didn't say anything. She only glanced around the room, noting its emptiness and how isolated it had become since her last visit. She didn't know what to say. Vartek had tried to kill her, almost killed Marco, and was still out there, waiting. "I'll think about it," she stated flatly, not looking Merina in the eye.

Merina could only nod in glum acceptance of the answer before taking a step closer to Star. "It's all I ask of you and your bondmate. To spare me and mine. Now, would you like to go home?"

"Yes. And...I'm sorry for what you've been through. I don't know if I can let Vartek go, but you didn't deserve what happened to you. Not completely."

Merina smiled warmly, and Star immediately felt slightly more at ease. The green woman lifted her hand and placed it atop Stars head, speaking in a hushed whisper. "Be safe, and I hope to see you again."

Without so much as a warning, Star was back in her bedroom standing beside Marco. They both took a deep breath and fell backward onto the couch, sitting in silence. Marcos breathing was heavy and ragged, but he seemed relaxed. "That. Was. Horrifying. All of your copies tried to have their way with me!"

Star stiffled a laugh before covering her mouth. "And uh, what did _your_ copies think of that?"

"I told them I was the original, that my Star was inside, and that they needed to wait their turn to get into the castle, but the Stars had other ideas. The Marcos knew I was lying and tried to get past anyways."

After another fit of giggling, Star stopped and grabbed his hand, jerking him closer, looking directly into his eyes.

"Ohmygosh Marco! I forgot to tell you! I met Varteks wife!"

He stopped breathing and continued to look at her with surprise written all over his face. "You what? How? Where? What happened?!" Star sighed and leaned back, recalling the events inside the wand. "Magic? I think? In the castle. I have soo much to tell you, but- it can wait. Can I just, relax with you for a bit while I explain?"

Marco stared at her uneasily, but nodded, prompting Star to lean over and rest against his shoulder. She took a deep breath and smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Okay, that'll do, Marco," she noted. "So, let me tell you about what went down...in the castle!"

 _To be continued in: Scissor Quest_

 _Star and Marco embark on a perilous adventure to retrieve Marcos scissors, as well as find out what Hekapoo is up to!_

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE_**

 _Hey all! So, sorry about how long this one took. After the finale I started another fic that really ate up alot of my time. Cleaving Earth and Mewni is a headache to try and clean up after, lemme tell you. Anywho_ , _I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as well as the kinda big info dump the charactors are getting lately. Gearing up for something big! Leave a review with thoughts, concerns, gripes, or ideas you'd like to see, and if you have a fanfic account I'll be sure to reply as soon as I can! Big sorry to those I missed last chapter, won't happen again! Have an awesome day, and thanks so much for reading! BUH BYYYEEE!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	38. Scissor Quest

"Marco! Hurry!" Star screamed, her voice shrill and on the verge of terror.

"I'm coming! Just hang in there! Wait for me!" Marco yelled back, the fear evident over his words. He was racing back to her now, his body full of adrenaline at the excitement to come. Sweat no longer poured from his brow, his skin lighter with shock.

He tore down the hallway and vaulted over the furniture in his way, landing back on his feet before he dove once more over the backside of the couch, landing smoothly beside Star.

"See! * _pant_ * I told you * _pant_ * I would make it!" He yelled, leaning back as the title sequence for _Verge Heartbreak Luxurious_ began to play. The Hispanic music and lively trumpets were ignored, however, as Star filled Marco in on the intro segment.

"Anyways, you barely made it back in time, Marco. I told you to use the bathroom before we started watching, but _noooo_ , you said you were fiiiiine." Star handed him a bag of Cheez Nubs and began madly drinking her Rasberry Rainbow Smoothie. Marco only rolled his eyes and opened the bag, sitting back and propping his feet up

"I was! I don't know what happened! I made it through like, the first six episodes just fine. It was probably all the soda or something," he shot back. Star nodded sarcastically, sticking her rainbow-colored tongue out at him. "Whatever you say, _Macho Man_. You almost missed the intro. Lucky for you though, you have _me_ here to fill you in."

"You know we have a pause button right? We could just pause it and catch up over commercials."

Star quelled a laugh and rolled her eyes, giving him a cheeky grin. "Suuure you do. 'C'mon Star, let's just pause the live t.v.!' Hahaha, good one!"

Marco deadpanned a look at her and decided it best not to argue. The intro finally ended after showcasing a wide array of characters, now opening to a setting inside a hospital as out of date organ music played. He smiled, enjoying the carefree Saturday the two had spent thus far, and could continue to spend for the remainder of the day.

"Do we need more soda?" Star whispered, shaking him from his happy sentiment. He looked down at the coffee table and noticed the sudden lack of 2-liter cola bottles, and a creeping shortage of snacks.

"We might actually be out," he answered, looking around the room. "But that's fine. We have had a lot so far. And we'd have to go out to buy some if we wanted more." Star stared at the table for a moment, contemplating the dilemma, before beaming a smile at her boyfriend. "What if we just portal to the gas station real quick, and come right back? This episode looks like a one-off anyway. Something about a kidnapping mystery and a horse? We could stand to miss it."

"No," Marco answered immediately. His abrupt seriousness threw Star off as he continued. "We only use portals for emergencies, or when we can't travel somewhere without them. We can just pause it and go get-"

MARCO! The pause button is just a myth, one quick portal, in and out, 5-minute snack run," Star countered. She gave him the longing, glistening eyes that tugged at his very soul for added effect.

He wasn't easily shaken by her look, and the pause button would save a lot of headaches, but the notion was all too tempting, being able to avoid a ten-minute walk to the store. As careful as he needed to be about a certain scissor crafter showing up, maybe just one portal back and forth would be fine? After all, he had used the scissors for a number of other odd reasons before. As long as he was careful, they should be fine.

"Fine," he finally answered, eliciting an excited squeal from Star. "But we leave the portal open, and we take no longer than five minutes."

Star waved it off and grabbed her things, jumping excitedly as Marco paused the episode anyway. "See?" He asked, staring smugly at her surprise. "Pause button. And mine didn't stop time for 60 hours, Butterbutt."

She gave him a short glare but broke out into a smile as he slowly used the scissors to cut a magenta portal through the air. It hummed the usual wavelength and shimmered into a spiral before them as the two stepped through it eagerly, finding themselves right back in the living room.

A second went by of confused silence before they tried again, this time being deposited in the center of a gas station snack aisle. Star looked at Marco with a perplexed expression across her face, whispering as they picked out a quick refill on snacks.

"What the heck was that about?"

"I have no idea, honestly. I've never seen it do that. Maybe they're on the fritz?" He answered, tossing her another bag of Cheez Nubs. Star thought about that for a moment before shrugging it off. "Well, seems like they're working fine now, I guess. Let's focus on them snack refills, boo."

Nodding in affirmation, Marco continued stockpiling a wide array of snacks that were in no short supply, thanks to his 'Scissor Princess Turdina' Merch royalties. But in the back of his mind, the worry that Hekapoo might be on to him was steadily growing.

In truth, he wasn't afraid of her little game, far from it. He was more afraid of the time he would spend. After time travel, mercenary work, and the first quest, Marco was just about forty years old, and there was no telling what this aging was doing to him.

Mentally, he still felt the same, acted the same, and thought the same, but the thing about working with magic is that the consequences aren't always so easy to see. What was it doing to him psychologically? What would happen to him when he got too old for real? Going back into the Neverzone for an unknown amount of time could be dangerous, and that wasn't even including the physical threats posed to him.

"Yo! Mewni to Marco!" Star yelled, poking him in the face. He snapped back into reality and stared at her as his senses came to.

"What's up, Star?"

"What's up? Marco, you were just staring at the donuts for like, two minutes. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, heh. I'm fine, Star. Just thinking is all. You got everything?" He asked quickly, eager to change the subject, Star stared at him critically for a few more seconds before nodding and presenting a basket full of their selected snacks and beverages. "Yup, all right here. Now gimme the Munz, hunz."

"You're the worst," Marco muttered, handing her a small stack of cash. "I know you have tunz of fundz, missy."

Star ' _oooooo'-ed_ at his snappy comeback while handing the cashier all of the money at once. "But looka' you, providin'. You know I appreciate it, so no lip, mister."

"So what, I'm your sugar daddy now?" He asked sarcastically. Star stifled a laugh and collected the change while Marco collected the snacks.

"You'd have to be my sugar first, sweet stuff," Star quipped, poking his nose as they stepped back through the portal into their living room.

Marco took a careful look around and closed the portal, breathing a sigh of relief as he shot back, "I feel like I give you plenty of sugar, so don't even, Butterbutt."

The two sat down and cracked open a fresh soda, eyeing their loot of disgustingly sweet snacks. Star poked his arm, and kissed his nose the moment he turned to face her. "Not as much as I'd like, but plenty just the same."

"I don't know about you, but any more _sweet stuff_ and I'm gonna vomit," a voice from the kitchen growled.

They both stood and turned to face it, but were immediately pushed back into an orange portal before they even knew what was going on. There was a warm heat, and a loud rush of wind before the light of day blinded them. Landing in soft grass, the two rolled to a stop and looked around to find the assailant.

Stepping through the orange portal, was Hekapoo, crafter of scissors and master of interdimensional gateways. She smiled an amused grin at them both and as the orange portal closed behind her, Hekapoo strolled closer. Star pulled Marco to his feet and watched the magical warrior carefully.

"Star, it's so nice to see you! What's it been, six years or-" Hekapoo froze for a moment and stared at them, her eyes wider in curiosity. "What... happened to you guys?" She asked pointedly.

Star didn't answer. Instead, she reached for her wand and aimed it square for the center of Hekapoos chest. She glared harshly at the Magical High Commission member, not taking her eyes off of her.

"It's been four, it's nice to see you too, and stay. Away. From Marco," Star growled. She remembered everything Marco had told her about his journey for the scissors, both in the old timeline and in this one. There was no way he was going through that again. Hekapoo stopped cold in her tracks and stared at the two in surprise before shifting back to her casual nature.

"Four years? Really coulda fooled me. _What. Happened._ " Hekapoo asked. "Why do you look so different, and what's with the get-up?" Her eyes were on Star, but every now and again they'd shift to Marco for a moment. Star shook her head, ignoring the question, and glared harder, putting herself in between Marco and Hekapoo.

"I know what you're up to. You're not putting Marco in danger again. Give us a pair of scissors, let us go, and there won't be any _problems_."

Hekapoo smiled, amused for a moment longer before deflating into an air of annoyance. She reached for her dress and pulled out a pair of scissors, clutching them loosely to her side. "Not happening, princess. You're going to answer my question first. And how do you know what I brought him here for, anyway? I swear if Rhombulus spilled the beans I'm-"

"Marco told me. I know what you do to him, and what you're planning. So for the last time: you're not taking him."

Marco broke his silence and stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Stars shoulder. She turned sharply to face him, and stepped back when she actually took in his features.

He was a foot taller, had light scruff on his chin, and was wearing his Vintal armor, which was filled nicely by his more toned, older body. Star stared at him for a moment before looking down at herself, noticing the curves on her own body, her more defined muscles, her braided ponytail over her shoulder, and a matching set of Vintal armor.

"Whaaaa? What, is this?" She asked, her worry showing in her tone. Marco put his hands up to calm her down, and smiled, if only slightly.

"It's okay, Star. Just relax," he said calmly. Star continued to stare at him, much like Hekapoo was at both of them.

"Relax? Marco, we look twenty! Why do we look like this? Is it because of the future-"

"Shhhhh, Star, she doesn't know about that. We knew this would happen, so I took some precautions using what I remember about Hekapoos dimension."

"...what kind of precautions?" Star asked warily.

"Vintal, Star. It's a part of the Neverzone. Well, the same dimension. That whole vacation thing? It was sorta also a good way for me to train. So I would be ready for...this."

Star didn't say anything for a moment, choosing instead to shift her stare from Marco to Hekapoo periodically. After putting on a brave face to keep Marco out of harm's way, he was expecting to do this _again_?? She was too stunned for words, but after a moment, aimed her wand back at the portal master. She glared hard, and spoke without emotion.

"No. Heckapoo, you're not taking Marco for some godforsaken quest. I've seen what you do and what he's like at the end and I'm not letting you put him through that twice."

"You've seen it, huh?" Hekapoo mused. "I guess it was Glossaryck that squealed. Alright then, that just means I get to change the rules too, doesn't it?" She took a step closer to Star and broke her blades apart, letting them grow much the same as Marcos'. Star readied herself for a fight and moved to defend Marco, but without so much as a warning, a heavy force knocked her aside, sending her tumbling through the grass.

She rolled to her feet and turned back to find three more Hekapoos easily subduing Marco and tossing his blades into a portal.

"Where did they come from?! Let Marco go, **NOW**!" Star yelled, charging back towards their assailants.

"Hekapoo, leave Star out of this. I know it's me you want, so I'll play your game. Just leave her alone." Marco struggled against the tight grip on his arms as a blade pressed against his neck. Star stopped cold and watched with terror in her eyes. Hekapoo strolled forward to stand beside her three clones and smiled cynically at the two mercs now at her disposal, turning to Marco first.

"You don't have much of a choice, beauty marc. Now that we've all calmed down, let me explain the rules of the game. Marco, your quest, as Glossaryck must have shown you, is to blow out the flame on my head. ...All of them. Do that, and I'll give you your very own pair of dimensional scissors." She stepped closer to him and plucked a hair from his head, before cutting open a portal beside herself and turning to Star.

"And you, Star. You're not supposed to be here. So you need to go home. If Marco survives, I'll send him after you. That way, everyones happy."

Star glared daggers at the craftswoman and shook her head, gripping the wand in her hand. "I'm not going anywhere. Without Marco," she fumed.

Without missing a beat, Hekapoo shrugged and pushed Marco through the open portal, letting it close instantly behind him. Once it was shut, she turned to face the furious Star and grinned. Casually, she spoke, walking through the grass with her blades in tote. "Then go find him. He's your only ticket out of here now," she said, and opened a dozen similar portals around herself.

In the blink of an eye, almost a thousand Hekapoos split exponentially from the original, filling the wide clearing with reds, oranges, and whites. Star took a careful step back, but was powerless as the army began to flood through the portals, until only one was left.

The sole remaining Hekapoo turned to face Star and gave her a curt salute. "Goodluck, Princess. Glossaryck may have shown you the future, but I'm going to see what you're made of. One way or another," she taunted. And with that, she disappeared into one of the many portals.

Despite all the excitement, the clearing was now a cacophony of silence, and a light warm breeze. Now alone, Star stared, awestruck at the empty trampled field with twelve portals. Gripping her wand and letting an air of steely determination wash over her, she began marching towards the closest one. It was dark red, and was spitting sparks around its edges, looking completely un-inviting. The perfect place to start.

She stopped just in front of it, looking down at her wand and back up to the entrance several times, before nodding to herself in affirmation, and dashing through.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O**

Glossaryck sat idly atop his book, seemingly staring off into space. His eyes were lidded and his mouth hung open, but other than that, he was dead to the world. Despite being as old as the universe itself, however, he was indeed still alive.

"No, still nothing," he sighed, relaxing his body and blinking a few times. The haze lifted from his eyes as he took out a cup of pudding, eager to chow down.

Bringing Marco back did something, but exactly what, he couldn't tell. Not even the Blood Moon Goddess could understand what was wrong with him. The branching outcomes were all just dark paths now. And Glossaryck was left searching for clarity.

With the pudding, his sight could be restored, but only so much. As it was, he could only feel the presence of events to come, but he couldn't discern what would happen. Just that something would. He had long ago seen this chapter of events taking place, but nothing past it.

"And let's see what we can find now," he mumbled, finishing his cup.

Closing his eyes fully, he sat back down and breathed in a deep breath. Upon exhaling, he allowed his vision to become clear.

There was still something big coming. A feeling of dread, panic, anger, and submission. That was still the same, but he needed to press further to see any sort of outcome. The more distant he looked, the more blurred and numb the feelings got, until it was nothing.

All he could see was darkness down any path available, and beyond the darkness was still nothing. But the future is like an open closet in a child's bedroom. Just because it's dark doesn't mean its empty. Glossaryck pressed past the pain he could feel from possible futures, and amidst the darkness, he could only faintly see something.

A small, flickering green flame of a candle. It was cold and near the end of its wick, desperate for more fuel, and nearly snuffed out by the encroaching black. The closer Glossaryck got to it, the more blurred it became, until it was a soft glimmer of pale green.

"This is certainly interesting," Glossaryck mused, floating around the mute light. "Where are you from, little one?"

He reached out to touch the light, but as he neared it, it seemed to recoil, hiding from his prying eyes. Glossaryck was about to remark on the playfulness of his vision, but a sickening sound berated his ears. It was like a knife piercing a slab of meat, and an unfamiliar scream of pain that nearly blasted him out of his own mind.

Within seconds, the darkness that had surrounded him changed into green flames, spreading like a disease through ink. It roared and laughed as Glossaryck looked around for any sign of warning, but there was none. Just a nightmare beyond the present.

There was no heat from the flames, or rather, none that Glossaryck could feel. It burned a different pain. A cold, unyielding emptiness that stole the warmth from anything inside it. The fire grew exponentially, spreading down every path imaginable, until only one, glowing blue path was left in the distance.

He frowned and snapped his fingers, ending his journey as he opened his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed his temples, hoping he could pull anything from the odd vision.

"Either the corruption is affecting me as well, or this is going to get a whole lot worse before it gets better," he figured, stroking his beard. "I certainly hope they're ready for what comes next."

 **O - O - O - O - O - O**

 ** _5 Minutes Later_**

The high Brinkal trees pattered with falling drops of rain, collecting into larger pools only to drop further down the canopy. The ground was lifeless, save for the flora that hungrily stretched for any source of light. This forest was unlike that of Certain Death, and it only seemed to get worse the longer it remained occupied.

But beyond the patter of rain and the occasional clap of thunder, a quick snap of a twig echoed for acres, alerting the Huntress that her prey was near. Her golden hair was cut short, shoulder high so as not to get in the way, and her eyes were clouded with streaks of mud and chlorophyll to hide amidst the trees. Her armor, now battered and worn, but still as effective as the day it was specially made, clung tightly to her more grown body.

As she drew back a notched arrow, Star let the air quietly hiss from her lungs before she relaxed her fingers, releasing the string of the bow, and sending the arrow flying into the trees. For a short breath, she waited, until the distinct * _Thwack_ * could be heard, followed by a loud wail, and a thump.

' _Who's good with bows now, Jackie,_ ' Star thought to herself as she stood up, dusting her hide skirt and clearing the broken branches from her shoulders. A few drops of rain trickled around her eyes as she began making her way through the dense brush and clawing branches.

A hundred yards away, lying in a heap of gildberry bushes, was a six-legged, purple pelted deer. Despite the blueberry shade of its fur, its antlers were bright pink, and its mouth was caked in dried blood. For months this beast had been plaguing the town's livestock and was assumed to be responsible for the disappearance of three loggers over the past few weeks.

Star, true to her mercenary nature, happily had accepted the mission, in exchange for information and pay. Much like Vintal, nothing was free in this dimension, and nothing was easy either.

After a few minutes of skinning, exactly how she had been shown to do a year into her journey, Star racked the pink horns onto her sling harness and stuffed some of the purple fur into her satchel. The journey home would take about three hours, so the weight was manageable as far as she was concerned.

In the ten years she had been in this dimension, she had honed her skills in hunting, combat, tracking, and drinking. But she was still no closer to finding Marco.

Or hekapoo for that matter. Whether this was all a farce, or if Hekapoos were really that hard to find, was anyone's guess. But much like everything else in this dimension, the information could be bought, or taken by force.

Star rummaged in her pack for a moment before pulling out a stick of rabbit jerky and gnawing on the end. "I dunno how Marco did thish in shixtheen yearsh. A thoushand hekapoosh ish crazy! But if I can find one, oh shesh dead meat."

The antlers were as unresponsive as they had been for the past hour, but Star ignored it. Mutually of course. "The only problem? I haven't found ANYTHING! No Hekapoos, no Marcos, and no fricken decent food!"

The rain seemed to let up some as she got closer to the edge of the forest, showing a small village on the side of a mountain in the distance. Star squinted towards it, then eyeballed the dipping afternoon sun, shrugging off the time to herself. "I could end this whole quest if I knew where to look, BUT NOOO! MARCO DIDN'T WANNA TELL ME WHERE HEKAPOO LIVES!" She yelled to herself.

"I mean, I probably wouldn't know where to look even if he told me, but it's the thought that counts. When I find him, first off: I'm getting a night alone with him in an inn. Second: I'm getting shitfaced. And third: _I am going to break him._ "

The antlers didn't reply, as per usual, which didn't matter to Star. For most of her years here, she traveled, hunted, and worked, alone. She had grown in more ways than one, and the brutal reality of this dimension had done little more than sour her attitude. She couldn't afford to be carefree, because danger slept around every corner, in every crevice. She could only cling to the shred of optimism she had left, and fight her way through every struggle she faced. Gone was the old Star butterfly. In the Neverzone it was eat or be eaten.

After another hour of planning, walking, and snacking, she arrived at the entrance to the latest of the many settlements she had been to: Minerva Village.

Unlike many of the villages on Vintal, however, this village seemed more geared towards mining, and logging, rather than farming and craftsmanship. The buildings were made of cobblestone, and some type of red stained wooden roofs. Spider Webbing through the streets were minecart tracks designed to deliver ores to varying shops, as well as transport supplies and people if needed.

Star found it somewhat complicated, and decided to walk along the roadways to the center of the town instead to deliver her kill. Some of the villagers stopped to stare every once in a while, but she paid it no mind. At twenty-nine years old, she'd grown used to the gawking stares of admiration, surprise, and fear.

Arriving at the village square, the largest building stood before her, covered in carvings, and dotted with oil lamps around its perimeter. A simple wooden door was all that separated the gritty, loud exterior from the quiet, controlled interior. After approaching it, Star knocked three times, paused, then once more, a simple code to let the elders inside know that they had an unexpected returning visitor.

The door swung open to reveal a short, green-skinned man dressed in intricately patterned robes, and wearing something like a makeshift helmet on his head.

"Ah, Miss Star Butterfly. Your arrival brings me great joy, amidst these troubled times. I trust you were able to complete our request?"

Star nodded and turned slightly, showing off the fuzzy pink antlers, before taking a step inside the building. "As you can see, you guys didn't have to worry at all. Logging shouldn't be a problem anymore, Senior Zays," she answered cordially. It took a few days to get used to the uptight lingo the rich people of the mining town used, but she decided to deal with it for now.

Setting the antlers and fur down on a small wooden stand, Star helped herself to a seat and waited patiently for Zays to join her.

He took a moment to admire and inspect the trophy of her kill, before taking a seat across from her and placing a jingling leather pouch on the table. "Your payment, as discussed, Miss Butterfly. Should we need your assistance in the future, we can-"

"Ep-ep-ep, hold on there, Zays. We agreed on money, _and_ some info. So, what did you find?" Star asked, dropping the formalities for the sake of getting what she needed. Zays looked uncomfortably at another robed individual, seated across the room. The other man shook his head with a scowl, prompting Zays to clear his throat and fiddle with his hands as he spoke. "Well, uhm, you see, Miss-"

"You didn't find anything...did you."

"Uhm...well...n-no. We couldn't find any sign of the man you described. No sightings, no rumors, not even the name helped. I'm sorry."

Star sighed and collected the pouch of coins, nodding glumly to herself. "Alright. Well, if you hear anything, you know how to reach me."

"Yes, yes, the spell-in-a-bottle. If there is...nothing else?"

Standing up, Star waved her hand and re-shouldered her bow. "Nothing else, Senior Zays. Thank you for your help."

"Goodluck on your journey, Miss Butterfly. I do hope you find him."

 **O - O - O - O - O - O**

Star slumped over the counter of a bar in the town's best tavern, hoping to dull the disappointment of yet another failed village. Her stomach burned from the alcohol, but being Mewman, it took a lot to get going. She sighed and reached for her next glass, ignoring the conversations going on around her. Downing it in one gulp, she could finally feel the beginning of a buzz coming on.

"Hey, Jeck! Keep 'em coming! I'm just getting started!" She yelled angrily, sliding her seventh empty glass down the saplewood counter. The bartender, a red-headed muscular man whose name was actually Jack, ignored the mispronunciation and poured another glass of Saple honey brew.

"And what're you drowning today, blondie? 'another bounty get away?" Jack asked before pouring a different patron their poison. Star swirled her glass for a minute before shaking her head and frowning at the foaming red drink. "No. Just another town, another bust. No dice on finding my boyfriend. He kinda got kidnapped by some red-headed bimbo- no offense -and I still have no idea where to look."

Star took a swig of her drink as Jack shrugged casually and did his best to console his best customer. "Look, Blondie, maybe the guy ran off with this chick or something. Sounds kinda sketchy that whatever dude was able to woo you, got kidnapped by some lady."

Star set down her drink and lulled her head to the side, glaring at Jack with intensity. "Marco didn't run off with that _bitch_. I was there when she took him. She wants me to find him so I can go home."

"Ah, well maybe your luck will turn around. I mean, how longs it been?"

Star frowned harder and dropped her head slightly, staring at the half-empty glass in front of her. "Ten years," she mumbled.

Jack pursed his lips and stood silently for a moment before glancing around, trying to find something helpful to say. But before he could, another large man at the counter chuckled to himself.

"Yew kiddin'?! * _hic_ * That boys prolly mackin on death's door by now! That, * _hic_ * 'er he's suckin' face with the lady * _hic_ * what stole 'em! Hahahahaha!" The miner howled in laughter, joined by a pair of his friends as Star just stared at her drink blankly.

Jack crossed his arms and shook his head, glaring at the rowdy group in distaste. "That's enough, you guys. Personally, I'd leave this one alone."

"Awwe, blondies all busted up 'cuz her man ditched 'er! Boo hoo! I lost mah left eye last week and ya don' see me complainin'," the miner grumbled. Jack was about to escort the men out of the tavern, when the sound of glass shattering silenced the room. "Your funeral," he muttered.

All eyes turned to Star, who now held a single shard of dripping glass in her hand as she stood from her seat. The miners all stood up to the challenge and began stepping closer to her as Jack tried to de-escalate the situation.

"Alright everyone, let's just calm down, okay?" He prompted to deaf ears. Star glared at the three men and shook her head. "You have five seconds to take that back, before I show you just how 'busted up' I am."

The miner on the right laughed loudly and grinned at her, pointing a greasy, boney finger. "Please, some lil girly is gonna cry at us? Give me a-"

" _Times up_."

Before anything could be done, Star spun around and ducked low, grabbing the leg of the nearest barstool and slinging it at one of the miners in one swift motion. Wood met skull and after a loud * _crack_ * of splintering wood and a falling body, two miners were left as Star stood back up, shard in hand.

"I'm gonna break your friend's leg, and your nose. Then, you're gonna lose another eye," Star muttered, losing her buzz just as fast as it had arrived.

The one-eyed miner grit his teeth and charged forward, rearing to send a left hook, as the other reached for his knife. Star leaned back to dodge the strike before grabbing the man's head and pushing it down, right into her knee. He sprung back up, clutching his face as Star jumped up, leaned back, and drove both heels into his stomach, sending him flying.

She caught herself, pushed off the ground and landed back on her feet as the second man swiped at her with his knife. Star leaped back to avoid being disemboweled, dove back in for a short jab to the man's ribs, then ducked low under a haymaker aimed for her head.

She came back up, and as the man thrust his blade for her ribs, she sidestepped and grabbed his wrist, twisting it past its limit and driving the shard of glass into his forearm. He dropped his knife, which Star caught before swiftly driving it through his hand and into the wooden countertop.

The miner screamed in pain, but Star wasn't done. She kicked out his left knee, sending him to the ground, before hooking his jaw and knocking him unconscious. Wiping her bloodied hand off, Star turned to face the last man, who was just getting up from the pile of barrels he had been tossed into.

He wiped the blood from his lip and held his fists high, staring at the blonde woman before him. "What in the hell are you?" He growled.

"I'm fed up with the stupid game is what I am," she growled, glaring daggers at him.

He made to make a move on her, but Star took a step back before pulling her wand from her satchel and aiming it at the man's chest. The once bulbed purple artifact was now a blue hilt marked with crisscrossing hearts, capped with a star-shaped pommel, and adorned with white wings for the guards.

"Crystalline blade, Star whispered, causing a sword's blade made of quartz to shoot out from her wand. It extended up to a foot before the miner's chest, making him yelp and raise his hands above his head. She took a step closer, pressing the tip of the sword against him as she spoke.

" You think it's funny, that I lost the love of my life to some crazy blacksmith?" She grumbled.

"N-n-no, ma'am! I was just fooling around is all! P-please don't cut out my good eye!"

"You think I don't know that he might be dead in some forest, gods knows where, thanks to _her_?!" Star screamed. The minor swallowed hard, glancing around nervously for help, but being met with expressions just as frightful.

"When I find Hekapoo, I'm going to do to her, what I'm about to DO TO YOU!!" Star withdrew her blade to strike but the man threw his arms out desperately to stop her.

"Wait WAIT WAIT! I-I know a H-Hekapoo! Some fire lookin lady with red hair? S-she buys m-most of t-this towns mineral supply to m-make her weird weapons!"

Star stared at him, feeling several emotions running through her mind. The biggest of which was hope, followed immediately by doubt, and anger. She retracted her blade before grabbing the man and yanking him down to eye level.

"Where. _Is she_."

 **O - O - O - O - O - O**

Star used to love horses. She'd ride them every day if she could. Warnicorns, Unicorns, even centaurs were fun when they stopped trying to kill you. But after ten years of riding everywhere with no portals available, it was safe to say that she had had her fill on riding horseback.

It had been two days since she ditched the small mining town, which was for the best, considering the mess she made in the bar. Jack refused to press charges, and was nice enough to politely ask her to leave, but the whole town took on that typical look of " _that's the blonde huntress, she could kill you_ ".

Letting the creep live took a lot of effort, as far as she was concerned, but she had already messed up Jacks bar enough. No reason adding murder to the list. She'd never killed anyone. Maimed, broken, and bruised? Absolutely. But even a creep like that wasn't worth her clean hands.

Star shook her head, opting to try and forget everything about the incident except for the directions, hoping that it would at least get her one step closer to finding Marco.

'There's a chance he's already finished the quest, so I either find him, or he finds me,' she thought to herself.

In truth, her hopes were maybe a bit too high, but every bit helped. She needed him. Missed him beyond words. Every minute without him was one more without truly living. To finally be back home, in his arms, and never letting go? That's all she wanted.

Again, Star shook her head and kept riding. It was best to focus on the task at hand, rather than the rewards to be reaped later. She was almost to her destination, and every second wasted was just a bit further Hekapoo could get away.

Her eyes peeled for any sign of her, Star grit her teeth and pressed on, the minutes passing by as she neared The Foggy Mountains. Not a lot of people go in and come back out, and even less actually see anything through the dense mist clouding the peaks. But maybe that's exactly the place a certain Scissor crafter would be hiding.

As Star approached the thick wall of fog that shrouded the mountains from view, she slowed to a stop and dismounted from her horse. It would be dangerous to try and steer it around without a clear line of sight, and the noise could make her an easy target for bandits, yet another wonderful thing to look forward to here.

Safe to say, Star was fed up with this dimension, and everyone in it. The bar was easily the last straw in a long list of problems she had run into since coming here.

Star was lost in thought over her laundry list of reasons she hated being here, when the sound of a stone tumbling down a rock face jeered her from the sentiment. Arming herself with the wand, and activating its crystal blade function, she got into a low stance and faced the direction of the noise.

"Step out of the fog, or I blast you out of it. _NOW_! I'm _so_ not in the mood for anyone' shit right now," Star yelled into the blank wall of mist. For a moment it was silent, before a slow, cacophonic clap reverberated through the cliffs, getting slowly and eerily closer.

"Nice job, Princess! Only took you ten friggin years but you finally got one of me!" the familiar voice called out.

Stars face went into a blank stare as her hands audibly gripped her wand tighter, a low rumble forming in her throat. "Hekapoo," she growled.

"In the flesh, kiddo. Or, I guess, not really, since I'm just a clone, and you're not really a kiddo anymore. Looks like the years have been better to you than Marco, but your boyfriends way ahead of you, to say the least."

Hekapoo finally stepped out from the dense fog, her single flame atop her head illuminating the immediate area in an orange halo of light. "Though really, he's not your boyfriend anymore, is he," Hekapoo laughed.

Star grit her teeth and glared daggers at Hekapoo as she inched closer, keeping a wide arc around her enemy. "What. Did you do to him. I swear to corn if you did something weird to-"

"Woah, woah, C'mon, Star. I mean I like the guy but he seems way too clingy. Always trying to find me, desperate to get close, and just so destroyed when I leave, you know? But that may have been me giving him a little bit of a _change of mind_."

Star continued to scowl and stopped cold, her knuckles white around her blade.

" _What_?" Was the only word to escape her tight lips.

"See, it was just so unfair that Glossy tattled to you about my little test. I can't test Marcos resolve by just looking at him. I had to make sure that he wasn't cheating. So, I guess you could say I wiped him to factory default mode. He doesn't remember Glossaryck, the future he showed him, or you, for that matter. Just me, my clones, and I."

There was a moment of pause before Star lunged forward, closing the ten-yard gap between the two in the blink of an eye. The space she previously occupied was covered in cracks from her advance as the golden blur moved to attack.

Stars crystal sword met with Hekapoos steel halberd, and the resulting pressure wave boomed throughout the mountains, pushing back the fog to clear the outcropping. Star pressed her blade against Hekapoos and grit her teeth as a fury like no other burned in her words.

"You. Stole. _MARCO_! **_FROM ME_**!" Her voice rang out against the rock around them as a blue fire began to flicker around her eyes.

"Huh, well that's new," Hekapoo grunted before pushing back harder. "But you're not the only one who can-" She didn't have time to finish as Star released the pressure from her sword, dropping low and swiping her leg under Hekapoos.

Before Hekapoo could even register the fall, Star was back on her feet, driving a hard knee up into her back. A light crack could be heard above the deep gasp, before Star spun around and yelled to her wand.

" _Heartthrob Hammer!_ " She screamed, and as she swung her wand around, the blade transformed into a massive pink mallet sizzling with heat. She completed the wide arc and connected the strike, slamming against her opponent and sending Hekapoo flying into the cliffside. A loud boom echoed throughout the mountains as a ten foot wide crater was made.

The flaming enforcer pushed the rubble aside and barely had time to dodge another hammer-slam into the rock face, jumping over Star and landing smoothly ten yards away. Star turned madly to face her, rearing for another swing as Hekapoo lunged forward and swiped for Stars neck.

"Oaken bone shield!" Star yelled, and before the halberd could connect, her hammer shifted into a circular wooden shield with crisscrossing femurs. The halberd thunked hard against the bony wood, making Hekapoo jump back in surprise.

"Nice shield, Star! Doesn't look like your style though!" Hekapoo taunted. Star groaned and shifted her wand wordlessly back to her crystal blade form, before walking forward, dragging the tip against the ground.

"Yeah well, you pick up a few things when you're fighting for your life, hunting a crazy nutjob, and surviving without your best friend! Who you _STOLE FROM ME_!" Star rushed forward, feigning a strike towards Hekapoos head before ducking under a swinging halberd and kicking her back against the mountainside.

Hekapoo brought up her weapon to block another swipe for her head before sending a vicious kick to Stars ribs, pushing the princess back. Throwing her Halberd like a javelin, Hekapoo rushed forward, rearing for a heavy right hook.

Star parried the flying ax with the edge of her blade, sending sparks flying, before leaning back to avoid the punch. Hekapoo flew by her and without missing a beat, and pulled her weapon from the stones, swiping it wide to parry Stars attack.

"You fight just like him, you know! And that's so damn lame!" Hekapoo shouted, darting forward and thrusting the tip of her halberd at Stars midsection. But the Huntress saw it coming. Star spun around the incoming tip, grabbed a hold of the wooden handle, and using the momentum of the spin, slammed a rainbow fist punch into the side of Hekapoos face. The craftswoman was sent flying into a pile of boulders, shattering them to pebbles.

Star, now in control of the Halberd, let it burn to ash in her hands and readied her sword, watching Hekapoo carefully. "Don't talk to me about him! You don't get to say his name, _you bitch_!"

Hekapoo raised her fists and took a step forward from the rocks, spitting a tooth to the ground, the sarcasm now gone from her voice. "Bold words...from the chick...who hasn't seen him...in ten years," she muttered.

Stars hair lit up in blue flames, the tendrils of warm indigo licking at the air around her. Star raised her wand and aimed it square at Hekapoos chest, letting a sizzling orb of blue light collect at the tip of her blade.

"Tell me where Marco is. Right, NOW!" She demanded. Hekapoo smiled and gave Star a shrug, shaking her head in mock sympathy. "Sorry, princess. You'll have to talk to a different me that's actually seen him. Better luck over the next ten yea-"

Hekapoo stopped mid sentence and stared blankly forward. Stars anger was growing, but even she was shocked to see a curved blade jutting from the enforcer's chest. Hekapoo looked slowly down at her pierced body, her face riddled with surprise.

"Speak of the devil. Took ya long-"

A quick breath interrupted Hekapoo again, blowing the flame on her head to a smoldering puff of smoke. Much like it, the rest of heckapoo * _poofed_ * out of existence, revealing a man standing where she had been a moment prior. He gripped his curved sword and mumbled a few quiet words before sheathing his blade and pulling out a notebook.

Star watched, completely silent as the figure scribbled something down before shutting the book and stowing it in his tattered fur cape.

The man looked to the sky and whistled before turning to Star and giving her a short nod.

"Nice job out there, miss. I'm sorry you got caught up in that, I almost had the drop on her when you ran in. But you're safe now, so get back home, and thanks for the help."

Star dropped her wand to the ground, the crystal edge clattering against the stone as the rumble of a dragon cycle echoed through the mountains. She took a tentative step forward, then another, and another, inching her way closer to the stranger as he watched her with uncertainty.

"... _Marco_?" Said Star, almost in a whisper. The man looked at her with more surprise and held up his hands awkwardly. "Ma'am, I don't know where you know me from, but I'm sorry if I accidentally broke something of yours in a different scuffle."

Star kept shuffling closer, her fresh tears cutting through the grime on her cheeks.

Marco looked around uncomfortably, gesturing to the pile of dust at his feet. "You see, there's a lot of those crazy fire ladies running around, and like, I try to be careful around peoples stuff but-"

He was cut off as Star took off running at him at blinding speed. Even someone as fast as he was, had no time to react before Star collided hard with him, knocking him to the ground in a vice-like hug.

"MARCO! IT'S REALLY YOU! YOU'RE REALLY HERE!" Star screamed, not caring how far her words traveled over the quiet mountains. The man was redder than a tomato, and fumbling over what to say as he tried to pry himself from the woman clinging to him so tightly.

"Miss! Please don't yell! You know hundreds of people a year die to rock-a-lanches and-"

"MARCO! YOU ACTUALLY * _SNIFF_ * FOUND ME! I MISSED YOU * _SNIFF_ * SOOO MUCH! THIS PLACE * _SNIFF_ * HAS BEEN A NIGHTMARE WITHOUT YOU AND * _SNIFF_ * I JUST WANT TO SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU FOR THINKING COMING HERE WAS A GOOD IDEA!"

Marco struggled against the Stars bone-crushing hug- and a torrent of tears and running nose -as Star continued to fight to keep a tight grip on him. His dragon cycle, Nachos watched quietly from the side with suspicious eyes.

"Uhmm, who are you? And why does your armor look like mine? And please let me go," Marco asked tentatively before finally squirming out of the blondes tight grip. Star stopped for a moment and wiped her cheeks dry as she stared at him, unease and fear returning to her expression.

"We...well, I...you and I are…" she stopped herself, realizing that what she hoped was a bluff was actually true to Hekapoos word.

"You and I have a long history together, Marco Diaz. My name is Star butterfly. Can you...tell me how you got here?" Star looked at Marco expectantly, but he looked around at the returning fog and shook his head. "Not here. There could be more out there, so, I'll take you to my place, if that's okay," he said, letting Star up and motioning for Nachos to approach.

Star frowned, looking around at the quiet fog around them before nodding slowly, helping Marco to his feet. "Okay. After you, safe kid."

Marco stopped cold in his tracks just before mounting Nachos, but decided not to address it. Yet.

He patted the spot on Nachos behind him and gave Star plenty of room to sit, which went wasted as she was more concerned with pressing up against him and squeezing him tight.

"Are you always like this? Because I might have to set some ground rules," Marco chided, kickstarting the Dragon cycle. Star nodded against his shoulder and when she was practically breathing down his chest, she whispered into his ear "try and stop me, Marco. _You'll only make me want you more_."

He shivered at the notion and with a twist of Nachos horn, they were off, rushing forward and taking flight, shooting up and over the dense fog in minutes.

Despite having been stuck here for over ten years, Star had never seen the landscape from high up. Always on horseback, crouched in underbrush, or charging into battle. Or drunk. Can't forget about that one. She leaned forward and yelled "Hey, so how come you have a dragon cycle again? Is she still nachos?"

Marco turned his head some just to convey his look of complete intrigue at her question. "What do you mean again? She's always been Nachos. I rescued her from some highwaymen a few years back, and I've always loved- okay so on Earth, they're this little snack covered in cheese called-"

"Marco I know what Nachos are! You make the best on Earth!"

Marco said nothing. He only continued to stare forward at the approaching dusk as they neared his home. Star figured they had already traveled a days worth of hiking in a matter of minutes, but Marcos silence took priority. Was he skeptical? Curious? Scared? Angry that she took so long? Star leaned back a bit off of him as she wondered silently about what he must be feeling.

' _Was this how he felt when he got sent back? Alone?_ ' She thought to herself. His silence was starting to kill the good mood she was in, and a new wave of worry at what to do next was all Star could focus on.

Apparently, Marco could sense the tension, because after a few minutes of silent contemplation, he leaned back some against Stars body and softened slightly as she wrapped her arms around his midsection.

She leaned forward into him a little and spoke softly into his ear. "Marco, I know I seem crazy, and I have to explain a lot, but...do you really not remember me at all?" She asked. He didn't respond immediately, but it still made her heart sink. "I'm sorry, Star. I don't know who you are."

She nodded to herself slightly out of acceptance, but before she could mope in silence, he continued. "But, there's something about you. I've been chasing that woman for more than a decade, and I can barely remember my life before-"

"Before you were kidnapped and stuck here for her 'catch me' game?" Star interrupted.

"Yeah," Marco muttered. But, you know things about that. And I could almost swear we've met. But it's really fuzzy. Does that make sense?"

Star stared hopefully over his shoulder at the orange blazing clouds in the distance, smiling from heart to heart. "It's all I needed to hear, safe kid," she answered softly.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O**

Nachos sat idly just outside Marcos home, enjoying the cool evening air as her rider showed the new person around. His house was nestled high in the Bog trees of the Afflicted Forest, just out of reach of the annoying pixies. It wasn't entirely practical to live in a tree, but adding a fire escape, a zip line, safety nets underneath, and reinforcing the wood certainly made it safe enough for him.

Star looked around, marveling at the framework and the ingenuity put into building the treehouse, but more importantly, the items that were strewn about it. All along the walls, there were collections of journeys traveled, tokens of past victories, and various momentos gifted from friends now gone.

In a quiet corner, he had a bed draped with an array of furry blankets, each seemingly more fluffy than the last. And while the walls were occupied with momentos, from the ceiling hung tapestries displaying acts of kindness and strength Marco had endured.

Star was amazed simply by looking at the displays of his stay in the Neverzone, marveling at all he had collected, all he had done. She had already filled him in on most of her long journey while they had ridden, but she wasn't as well informed about his. She had next to nothing besides experience to show for her adventures, and was beginning to feel self-conscious when Marco tapped on a pair of wooden beams conjoined by steps in the center of the treehouse.

He nodded upwards towards a hatch carved into the ceiling before making his way higher up the ladder. Star, still somewhat flustered by the experience, began climbing after him up onto the roof. Once on top of the treehouse, she was met with a rather sobering setup.

There was a makeshift lawn chair seated next to a short table across from a small fire pit. As Marco set up a spare chair and lit some candles, Star found herself looking around at the shorter treetops and the clear view of the stars above them. It was peaceful up here. Like she could just sit down and forget about everything, and in half an hour, die peacefully in a now forgiving world.

But Marco interrupted the somber sentiment by drawing her attention to the pair of chairs, taking one for himself before she followed suit.

"Sorry, I don't really get guests, Miss Butterfly. Do you mind if I ask you some questions before we get started?" Marco asked in an all business tone of voice.

"You can just call me Star, if that's okay. And before we get started with what?"

Marco gave her a confused look, glancing around for a moment before turning his attention back to her. "Well, I mean, I assume you want to go after Hekapoo, right?"

Star stared blankly at him before reassessing the situation she was in. For a moment she had completely forgotten about Hekapoo, and was more concerned with Marco and his current state of well-being. "Um, yeah. Yes, I want to track down the real Hekapoo, with you. Ahaha, ask awaaay!" she sang awkwardly.

Marco blushed momentarily before shaking his head and getting back to business. "Okay, so, how exactly do you know me? And what, if I can ask, is our relationship with one another?"

Star pursed her lips and glanced around. "Oh, uh, relationship? We have a super long history together, starting when I came to Earth as an 'exchange student," and we used to go on adventures and fight monsters all the time. As for our relationship, uhhh. Well...you know ...we kind of used to…be, ya know..." Stars face was scarlet red by now, fully realizing the concept that she was essentially talking to a stranger. Marco waited patiently, watching her flustered body language for a few more seconds before his face became awash with red.

"Ohhh...OHHHHH! You mean we were...like...together and stuff!?" Marco asked frantically. Star couldn't help but smile at his childish reaction, though there was plenty to say for her own.

"Yeah," she began, now getting slightly less flustered, "we used to be together and stuff. Before we came to this dimension. Now, my turn. What do you remember about Earth?"

Marcos expression went from one of awkward realizations to one of quiet thoughts as soon as Star finished speaking. She watched him sit still as he stared out at the wide expanse of forest around them before he suddenly turned and smiled at her.

"I remember my family, and my friends. My mom was always so kind and my dad always knew just how to make me laugh. My friends were really just a bunch of goofballs and misfits, but we always had a good time. The last time we all got together was for a really big sleepover, I think."

Star suddenly sat forward, now vastly more intrigued than she was a minute ago, hearing what she already knew. "A sleepover? Who all was there?" She asked maybe a bit too excitedly.

Marco gave her a confused look before thinking about it for a moment. "It was Alphonso, Fergusson, Jackie, you, my friend Tom, this new girl with a weird name, and of course, Janna," he answered. Star looked at him expectantly, eyeing his reaction. "You said I was there?"

"No? I'd remember you Star, don't get crazy on me," he replied with a chuckle. Star stared at him for a bit, rubbing her chin in deep thought.

' _So, you don't remember me being there, but you almost did. So the memories are still in there_ ' she thought to herself, careful not to spook the boy-... _man_ , before her.

"Alright, my turn," Marco prompted. "So like, Hekapoo never really explained things to me. Is this place like, actually magic? Or is it just some weird chemicals in the air, or-"

Star held up her wand and turned her blade back into a simple hilt, before letting raw magic shimmer and glow around her hand like falling mist. Marco stared in awe at the display as Star simply smirked at the rookie reaction she had seen too commonly from locals in the Neverzone.

"Can...can I touch it?" He asked tentatively. Star giggled at the question and leaned back coyly.

"Marco, you should at least take me out to dinner first, ya rude." Marco blushed hard at the comment and retracted his request, instead opting to just watch. Star smiled warmly at him and held her wand out, letting the raw magic pour over him in waves. He held out his hands and collected streams of it, watching it shimmer and dance around his fingers gleefully.

Star watched him carefully, trying to gauge his reaction before he eventually leaned back and looked up at the stars. "You know," he began, "I never thought I'd get to live a life like this. I was always a careful kid in school, and I never took risks. But then I came here. This place...it made me someone better. Someone I could never have been in my other life. In a way, I'd almost be happy I came here if it weren't for the dumb quest."

Stars expression shifted to one of sober realization at his words. How that gratitude once belonged to _her_ , and was now wasted on Hekapoos dimension. Looking up at the stars, she thought about how different things would have been for her if she had actually decided to just go home. To let Marco try and solve this on his own. Maybe he wouldn't have ended up like this, and she could have seen him sooner.

He must have noticed her decreasing mood, and leaned closer to her, speaking just above a whisper. "I know it's your turn, but can I ask one more question?"

Star gave him a halfhearted smile and shrugged. "That counts as a question, safe kid."

"C'mon that doesn't count!"

"Sorry, Marco, but them's the rulez," she chided wistfully. Marco was about to chastise her once more but a fleeting thought in his head fluttered in and out in an instant.

"...Say that again…," he prompted. Star gave him a silent look of anticipation before repeating herself, this time with more smarm, as he had done on their date.

"Sorreh, Marco, but Demz da rulez."

"You...no, I- said that to you, a long time ago! I remember you wanting something and me trying to get back at you for something! Right?"

Star gave him a small pout as she nodded, turning to stare up at the stars again. "Of all the things you remember, it just had to be that time you were mad at me," she grumbled.

Marco laughed and poked her shoulder auspiciously, glad to have lightened the mood at least some for his new friend. "Well, it's at least a start, right? If I really did lose my memories of you, then maybe…" he blushed some, turning his gaze up to the stars to match hers. "Maybe we should spend more time together. Finding Hekapoo, of course."

Star smiled immediately at the prospect of hunting down Hekapoo with Marco, and felt her heart flutter at the notion of simply being with her ex-boy-man-friend-that-you-didn't-break-up-with. "I'm all for it, Marco. Where do we start?" She asked with enough optimism to make him smile.

"Well, tomorrow for starters. I'm pooped. And as for where, I know about this seedy little mining town, where I think she sends clones to pick up the metals she uses for scissors."

Marco watched as Stars expression turned sour like an angry lemon, staring at the sky with contempt. "What's it called," she asked shortly, eliciting a nervous answer from him.

"Minerva, if I remember right. What's with the face?" He asked cautiously. Star didn't answer for a moment, instead choosing to glare out across the treetops around them. "I'm banned from that village, thanks to a little scuffle in the town bar."

Marco pursed his lips apologetically as he glanced around for something else to focus on. "Well, we can uh...always...sneeeaaak yoouuuu innnn?"

Star went quiet, though her short breathing indicated her distaste in visiting the town ever again. After a few minutes of quiet, awkward contemplation, she nodded slowly. "Fine. But I'm _NOT_ hiding in a minecart. That's like, the first place they'd look."

"Alright alright, no minecart... _yet_ ," he whispered, standing up to prepare for bed. "But glad you're on board. I can handle one Hekapoo, maybe two, but the real one isn't going to be as easy."

Star remained seated and nodded glumly at the prospect before turning to Marco with an expectant, inquisitive face. "Hey, what was your question, by the way?" She asked.

Marco turned to face her and blushed some, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced up at the sky. "I um...I wanted to know…" he looked at her, realizing just how much she was anticipating the answer. "If you wanted something to eat before bed." Star frowned and let herself deflate some before shaking her head.

" No. No, I'm good, thanks. I already ate, uh, this morning," she replied, now completely thrown off by the change of mood. She stood to make her way downstairs, shuffling around Marco and carefully maneuvering around the chair and table in the way.

"We should just- sorry -get some sleep- just gonna go this, no that way -before the ride tomorrow."

Marco stopped her and grabbed her shoulders, holding her in place as she stared up at him in surprise. He pursed his lips and held her eyes with his, taking a deep breath. "Star, I'm sorry. That, wasn't actually my question," he said apologetically.

"Yeah, kinda figured that."

"I want to know, and please be honest, do you still feel the same way about me as you did ten years ago?"

Star, without hesitation, answered "Yes," without so much as batting an eye. Marco, relatively surprised by her quick response, nervously coughed into his hand and held his chin.

"Ahem, well, that's-...thats good! I'm happy to hear you uh...still feel so strongly about me."

His response was certainly lacking in sincerity, but Star could instantly tell there was more to it than that. After remembering something he told her over a decade ago, something about when they first met, she took a step closer and surprised him with a kiss.

Marco was more than startled at first, and he didn't give much in the way of reciprocating, but he did allow her advance, which was more than enough for Star. After a moment of silent appreciation, and affection, she pulled back and looked up at him, suddenly blushing from heart to heart. But seeing his blank expression didn't fit her expectations quite as much.

"I'm sorry!" She frantically blurted. "I just- I figured you were- I thought that- And you-"

"Star, I like you, don't get me wrong. It's like, love at first sight mixed with something else that wants...all of you...," Marco whispered wholeheartedly, his eyes locked with hers. "...but maybe we shouldn't, right now I mean. I don't want to rush into anything and wind up hurting you for reasons I don't understand, if that makes sense. ...I'm sorry."

Star took a step back and held her hands in front of her, smiling slightly at his usual chivalry. "Don't even worry about it, Marco. I'm sorry too. Take all the time you need, and know that I'll always be right here waiting for you, okay?"

"Like, _right here_?"

"Figuratively."

"Because we're supposed to be going to Minerva tomorrow."

"I know."

"So being right here is a bit counterproductive."

"That's why it's figurative."

"Just seems kinda weird to want to stay right here while we're tracking Hekapoo."

"If you don't shut up right now I'm going to kiss you again, Marco."

"...so like, right here?"

Star leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek, holding his head in her hands. This time he was far more accepting of her advancement, and smiled warmly at her as she leaned back down, exactly the way that always made her heart skip a beat.

"Corn I've missed you, Marco…"

"I wish I could have missed you too, Star. But hey, when this is all over, you can catch me up on everything I don't remember, alright?"

Star paused, almost frowning at the reminded prospect of Marco not even remembering who she was. Was what she was doing with him manipulative? Was he even really in control of his own emotions? Was it fair to act the same way to him?

"You're doing that thing again, Star," he whispered as he began climbing down the ladder.

"And what's that?" She called out after him in a voice filled with mock annoyance. Marco popped his head back up through the ceiling before smirking at her playfully. "That thing where you start thinking so loud I swear I can almost hear it. Lighten up and get some rest, would ya?"

Star gave in to a smile as she watched him disappear back inside, calling out after him as she began to make her way down "Ya know, that's usually my line, Diaz! Don't get so smug just because you can't remember how much of a narc you used to be!"

At the base of the ladder, she looked around and found Marco draped over a makeshift couch amidst one of his many blankets, pointing to his bed. "Only if you promise not to worry about me so much. I'm thirty years old, you know. I can handle myself just fine when I see a pretty girl eyeing me."

"Pretty huh?" Star called out from a massive fort of blankets.

"Goodnight Star," Marco answered.

"...hey wait, what do you mean ' _A_ ' pretty girl? You got more than one Diaz?!"

"Please, I can barely handle the one I have right now, and it hasn't even been a day."

"...fair enough. Night Marco!" Star yelled in a muffled voice from beneath the pile.

"Goodnight, commander of Blanket Mountain," Marco called out, unaware of the massive grin plastered on his, and his guests face.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O**

At the first crack of dawn, with their supplies loaded and their bellies full from a warm breakfast, Star and Marco mounted Nachos and took off, soaring into the sky toward Minerva, ready to flip it upside down.

As they flew, and the cool morning air breezed through their hair, Star leaned forward and yelled above the wind. "So, what are we looking for, again?"

Marco kept his eyes forward, safety first, and yelled back "We're going to interrogate the village elders. They should know the most about Hekapoos visits, and they should be able to point us in the right direction. If not, we can improvise."

"And what if-"

"Star, trust me. I have a really good feeling about this, okay? Just, go with the flow."

Star made to pout at his rambunctious plan, but found that a smile was far more suitable. Since when did Marco get so bold? ' _Look at him, all confident and ready for action. I swear the second I get Glossaryck to fix him I'm bringing him right back here and-'_

"Hey! Hands above the belt, Star! And keep the eyes above the abs!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Just got a little distracted is all!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he chastised, dipping Nachos low through the Brinkal trees surrounding the high mountain peaks in the distance. Zipping through the massive trunks, he brought Nachos to a stop by a small clearing that gave a good view of the village in the distance. As the two dismounted, Star began taking a position on the edge of the clearing to observe their target from afar.

Even from this distance, she could hear some of the commotions of a busy workday, and she could see smoke rising from several of the forge buildings.

"Do you think one of them is there now?" Star asked before climbing up the nearest tree for a better look. Marco stepped up to its base and stared hard at the village for a moment.

"It's hard to say. From what I've gathered, she comes and goes, a few minutes at a time, with no set schedule. Buuuut," he continued, making his way to Nachos and rummaging through her saddlebags. "I think we can draw her out if we cause enough damage, with this."

Star looked down at him and found that he was now holding a leather pouch about the size of a grocery bag, and tied on the top with taught, green string. She hopped down from her branch and approached the bag, eyeing it with curiosity. "What is that?" She asked.

Marco undid some of the green string and opened the top, showing Star a thick, viscous black liquid inside. "It's called Greek fire. I remember learning about it in history class. When you set it on fire, it spreads like crazy, and when people pour water on it, the fire only gets bigger."

Star looked stared at the concoction for a moment before giving Marco a look of unease. "I may not like a lot of people in that town, but won't some innocent people get hurt by this?"

Marco resealed the bag and tied the string tight around the mouth to keep it shut before placing the bag in a large satchel of his. "No. I've only used this against a bandit camp before, so this time we need to make sure everyone is evacuated before we light it."

Nodding in approval, Star turned back to face the village and readied her weapon. "I can get us in silently with a cloud spell, but what about me being banned?"

"Hmmm," Marco thought aloud. He looked up to the village, then back to Star, then back to the village, several times before his eyes shot wide open and he gave Star a massive grin. "You're gonna like this. But you're gonna have to not be cute for a few minutes, if that's alright."

"Compliments won't save you if you make me look stupid, Marco," Star grumbled. He waved it off and dragged her over to Nachos before rummaging in the saddlebags. "No worries. I actually have to make you look scary and menacing, which might be a bit difficult, but I think it will work."

"And, why do I need to be menacing?" She asked as Marco slid a rusty spiked shoulder guard up her arm, and tied a skull and crossbones bandana over her head.

"Because you're gonna get everyone out of the village. They'll be so busy going after you, that they won't even bother noticing the fire starting down in their mineshaft!"

Star gave him a blank stare as he fiddled with her shin guards before finally speaking up. "Okaaaay, and what happens if they just send some guys after me and keep working?"

Marco stopped and stood back to admire his work, grinning at the clearly rushed bandit look Star was now sporting. "Don't worry. It'll work. Just act like you did against Hekapoo, make your hair go all firey and stuff, beat up some goons and presto! They'll be after you like moss-flies to a plushroom!"

"More like moss-Flies to an acid geyser," Star grumbled too quietly for Marco to hear. He patted Nachos on the head, rubbing just behind her horns as he motioned Star over.

"Okay, just for added effect, take Nachos. She likes to pull to the right sometimes so be careful. I'll head up on foot and meet you there, provided you haven't killed anyone with your fire stuff."

Star glared at him and snapped her fingers, making a small tuft of blue fire dance through the air like a rising autumn leaf. "You know, you can do this too. And I don't kill people, Marco."

She watched as he stopped mid-step, turning slowly to face her with a somewhat confused face. "You don't?"

"No. I never have. Except for one guy who tried to kill you, but only because he can regenerate."

He paused for a moment, staring off to the side before slowly turning about to head into the forest. "Well, I guess you should consider yourself lucky, for having the option," he said quietly. Star didn't know what to say to that, keeping her eyes on the man Marco was forced to be in her absence. For the first time, she didn't recognize the person in front of her, and more frightening than that, she wasn't quite as sure how much of her version of him was even there.

"Marco?" She began tentatively as she mounted Nachos. "Be careful okay? And...don't kill anyone...if you have the option."

He stopped just at the edge of the clearing and without turning back to face her, called back "Don't worry about me. I'll do what I have to do to keep you and me safe till the end, and I'll keep the fire magic in mind."

With that, he stepped into the woods and disappeared from view. Star kept an uneasy stare locked on the last place she saw him, before kickstarting Nachos and taking off into the air.

After a minute or so of flying, she reached the edge of the small mining settlement that had the unfortunate luck of being the center of this dimensions attention. She could see the smoke plumes of a busy days work rising up, as well as the various buildings housing the unsuspecting villagers.

She turned her face into a cold glare, beginning her act as a Bandit Queen before turning into a steep dive towards the town center. The wind was screaming past her face and in a matter of seconds, she was already on top of them. Pulling up sharply, Star skid to a loud stop in front of the town center, drawing the usual attention of everyone around her.

She didn't recognize anyone yet, which was a plus, but that was about to change. She found her role increasingly easy to fulfill as she took slow and heavy steps towards the front door. A certain group of elders had been hiding something, and now it was time to face the consequences.

With a well-placed kick, she shattered the wooden door into splinters, making the crowd around her begin to disperse, and the occupants of the building jump at the sight.

"Yo yo yooo, old people! Remember me? The girl you _LIED TO_?!" She continued her advancement deeper into the main hall as groups of elders slowly backed away, revealing the green man in charge himself.

"Ehrm- M-Miss, B-Butterfly! It's truly a p-pleasure to see you! How has your hunt for-"

Star unsheathed her weapon and grew a three-foot crystalline blade, dragging it against the hardwood floors. "Zip it, Zays. Cut the bullshit. You knew I was after Marco _and_ Hekapoo. And you didn't tell me your secret.

Zays audibly swallowed, his eyes darting around the room. " A-and w-what secret is that, Miss Butterfly?"

Star's scowl could have curdled milk. She glared at the pompous group of men that had given her the runaround, tapping the tip of her sword against the ground. "You know where to find Hekapoo. Don't you?"

Zays was silent for what felt like an eternity. Some of the elders around him were exchanging nervous glances, but every time one of them turned to Zays, they held firm once more. "I don't know what you're talking about. Hekapoo would never waste her time buying metal in a town like this. Now I must ask that you-"

Star swung her blade in a wide, high arc, casting a wave of thin red magic against the ceiling, blowing the roof off of the building. As debris and dust settled, through the smoke Star glared at the elders with wrath written in her eyes.

"If I do that to the ground, you can kiss your mine goodbye. So I'm only going to ask you one. More. Time," Star fumed, inching closer to Zays with red energy flickering at the tip of her blade. "Where. Is. Hekapoo."

Zays' expression was one of absolute terror, his and all the other elders' eyes locked on Star. He swallowed hard, dislodging beads of green sweat from his forehead. "She'll kill me if I ruin her game. Please, just leave this-"

Star swung her blade into the air, holding it high before driving it deep into the wooden floor. The ground creaked and groaned as she buried her weapon down to the hilt, filling the foundation with boiling red energy. The ground began to shake and shudder under the force, sending everyone but Star to their knees.

After a few seconds of force, she snapped her blade from her hilt and turned to leave, not stopping as she called back to Zays. "You have about three minutes until I blow your mine and this mountain to dust. Evacuate everyone now, or you'll all die."

With that, she stepped back into the morning light, watching as various crowds of people began running every which way to get away from her. The elders ran past in a huff, fumbling over one another in a crazed attempt to save their own hides. In the distance, Star could hear a warning bell being run, no doubt due to the fake mini-quake she had caused.

'Alriiight Marcooo, time to light the fire!' She thought to herself. She couldn't see any out of place smoke cloud, yet, but that didn't mean that he wasn't about to start it. She needed to make sure everyone was evacuated.

With a flick of her wand, a new crystal blade extended from the hilt, glimmering every color in the sunlight. She swung it over her shoulder and sent a dark green pulse of energy at the nearest building, coating the front face in an acid-like liquid. Luckily, it was unoccupied, but that wouldn't be enough.

Swiping her blade in an upward arc, she sent a purple slash high into the air, where it burst against the sky and spread a dark cloud, like ink in water. The cloud grew and grew, and once it had covered the entire settlement, it began to pour down rain in thick pelts of stinging droplets.

" _Marcoo, start the damn fiiiiiire,_ " Star whispered to herself as she did her best to keep a thick scowl on her face. There was still no sign of a fire in the mineshaft, and the town square was now deserted, save for one man.

Star turned angrily at him but any semblance of malice she had was immediately wiped away when she realized who it was.

"Star. What are you doing?" Jack asked, standing unceremoniously next to a toppled minecart. He gave her a disapproving stare before leaning down and heaving it back onto its tracks. She watched him push it along down the line, before turning to assess a pile of broken wooden beams.

"I...look this isn't what it looks like, trust me, I'm just-"

"You're scaring people. And destroying the village. Is that what your little adventure is about?" He punctuated that question by folding his arms and staring her down. Star had little to do but stand there awkwardly in the rain, surrounded by the damage she'd done.

"It's the only way I can get home, I have to lure Hekapoo out so I can-"

"No. You don't _have_ to do anything. You're _choosing_ to destroy and terrorize, instead of finding another way."

"There _is_ no other way, Jack. I only found one clone in ten years! How am I supposed to go home if I can't-"

Before she could finish, the ground began to rumble, and not one similar to the mini-quale she had caused earlier. This rumble was deeper, more sporadic, and far angrier. Plumes of black smoke began to rise from various areas around the village, as the ground began to crack under Stars feet.

She looked up and immediately took off for Jack. Once she reached him, she cast the strongest bubble shield she could muster, and prepared for whatever came next. Jack crouched behind her and looked around at the thick black clouds, speaking in a hushed whisper.

"What did you do?"

Star didn't answer, instead, she kept her eyes trained on the growing spot of crackling stone in the center of town, watching as it began to spout tufts of fire.

"Star," Jack repeated, "what. _Did you do_?"

"I didn't do anything. I found Marco. Our plan was to start a fire down there and scare the villagers away so Hekapoo would charge in and we could take her down."

"That...is a terrible plan."

"Well, it's kinda the only one we had at the time. Sorry for breaking the town square. After this is all over I swear I'll fix-"

The spiderwebs of heated cracks rose like a hill under the stone, before it finally burst in a torrent of searing fire and force that ripped the town square to shreds. The vent shot flames a hundred yards into the air, and the explosions blew everything clear off the mountain. Star, still holding her shield, rolled with Jack down the mountainside in an avalanche of burning wood and smoking stones. Sections of houses, chunks of rock, tangled knots of iron, everything at the center of the village was blown in every direction.

Amidst the chaos, Stars bubble slammed through several tree trunks before popping against a larger Brinkal tree near the base of the mountain. She and Jack tumbled down a few more yards before rolling to a stop in a heap of wooden bits and fresh dirt.

"Star, get up, NOW!" Jack yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. She turned back to look up the slope to see a long line of fire headed straight for them, charring everything in its path.

"What is that?!" She yelled above the roar of flames that had ignited all around the forest.

"I don't know, but it's headed right for us! Keep going!" Jack shouted back, taking a hard right turn to avoid the path of the rolling flames. Star dove out of the way just in time to avoid being caught in the firestorm that roared past them, landing hard in the dirt next to a breathless bartender.

But the massive wheel of fire didn't continue either. Once the two were safely out of the way, it slammed to a stop, popping in a heated burst of singed air and charred trees twenty yards wide. The flash stung Stars eyes, but she rose to her feet, drawing her weapon as she stared the smoldering space down.

Over the roar of fire all around her, she approached the center of the firestorm and called back to Jack. "Get out of here! And go find survivors! Now!" Not having to be told twice, Jack nodded in affirmation and took off towards the village.

The smoke was beginning to clear, and Star could vaguely make out a dark mass in the center. As she approached, she extended her crystal blade and called out to whatever it was that had followed her.

"MARCO? IS THAT YOU?" She shouted. There was no answer. Just the crackling of spreading flames and the rumbling from the mountain.

After a few seconds, Star had reached the edge of the smoking crater and tried to get a better look at what was hiding behind the veil. Then, without warning, a soot-covered, and still smoldering Marco was tossed in a heap at Stars feet. She looked at him with a petrified expression before leaning down and checking his vitals.

"He's still breathing," Hekapoos voice called out from the smoke. Star stopped cold and slowly looked up to find a single orange halo of light sitting above the dark mass. "I'd consider your boy-toy lucky. If I had my way, I'd kill him right now. It's gonna take years to find a suitable replacement for that mine."

Star glared daggers at Hekapoo as she gripped her blade. "Yeah, it really does suck when you have to waste years looking for something important to you. Why let him live after trying to kill us for ten years?" she demanded. Hekapoo chuckled at that and shook her head, smiling as smug as ever at the two.

"I was never trying to kill you. Just trying to see if you two were worth the investment of trusting with the fate of Mewni."

"And that meant wiping Marco's memory of me? What could you possibly have gained from that," Star growled, her knuckles taking on a shade of white as she fought every nerve in her body to not attack.

"Because for reasons I don't understand, he _knows_ about my test. Like I told you, I had to wipe Glossaryck first, but that wasn't enough. He still remembered _everything_. So I had to wipe you too,' Hekapoo answered, now beginning to stroll closer to the princess. "See, you were a relatively safe bet. But Marco? I had to make sure he had the resolve to fight. Even with no memory of you, or magic, he still kept going. Never stopping, never slowing down, never giving up, and never losing." Hekapoo stopped ten yards away from the two and watched as Marco began coughing, desperate to find air. Star propped him up some and turned back to face Hekapoo warily.

"But even after mowing down clones, wiping out clans, slaying enemies left and right and adapting to every challenge I threw at him, he was always drawn closer to you. I'd try to lure him away, keep him focused, but his path would always start turning to the Huntress names Star Butterfly."

Marco had finally stopped coughing and groaned as the smoldering bits of his armor stung at his skin. Star held him close as he tried to regain consciousness and never lost eye contact with the craftswoman before her.

"How did you wipe his memory?" Star asked shortly, knowing well that she had to buy time for Marco to come to.

Hekapoo scoffed and twirled a tuft of fire around her hands casually. "Trick of the trade, princess. You pick up a few things when your dad- well, don't worry about that. Your last test is me. No more clones, no more running, just me, myself, and I. Think you can handle it?"

"Give his memories back first," Star demanded.

Hekapoo shrugged and tsked her teeth at Star, shaking her head. "Can't undo it I'm afraid. That, you'll have to figure out on your own. For now, you have more important things to worry about."

Star looked down to Marco, whose breathing had stabilized and was beginning to come to. "If you want to make this worth your time, you'll test both of us. We're a team."

"If you say so, but don't carry hot-stuff through the whole fight," Hekapoo scoffed, opening a portal to her right. She pointed at it and smirked, casually enjoying the conversation she had been having. "When muscles over there is ready, you come find me. I'll be waiting, and don't touch any more of my stuff. _Unless I give him permission to_ ," she finished, stepping through the shimmering yellow portal, and out of sight.

Star sighed, relieved to have avoided the conflict alone, and knelt down to tend to Marco. All around her fires raged and trees fell into burning husks of ash and rubble, but she didn't care. Her rain cloud would help quell the flames well enough, and Jack was already looking for survivors. She knew she should have gone to help him, but Marco was all she could see.

His body was bruised, he was bleeding from several deep gashes, and he was covered in burns. Every now and again he'd cough or wheeze to let her know he was still alive, but other than that, he was motionless. Star cupped his face and did her best to brush the soot away, but there wasn't much else she could do.

As the first drops of rain began to fall, she created half a bubble shield to keep him dry, and waited. And waited. And waited. She had cleaned him up as best she could, and bandaged his wounds. For almost an hour, Marco didn't stir. Star was beginning to get worried he might need serious help, but a cough and wheeze finally rattled him awake. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, seemingly mortified by the sight around him.

"You uh, * _cough_ * don't look so good. I take it we messed up?" He asked with a coarseness to his voice.

"We? You lit the explosives room on fire, you idiot. You almost killed everyone in the village, and yourself," Star answered impatiently. Marco grimaced and kept his eyes trained forward, not saying a word.

Star noticed his somber expression and sighed, shaking her head. "I was really worried about you. Hekapoo saved you from the explosion, but you were still really banged up."

Marcos' eyes slimmed and his mouth turned to a frown, his stare not moving an inch. "Why would she save me after all she's put us through. Why not just let me die."

"I don't know," Star answered shortly. "She says she just wants to test us, and that she had to erase your memory because you've done this before, but I don't know how far that'll get us when we're fighting the real deal."

Marco nodded and tried getting up, but found that his leg had been sprained in several places. Grimacing, he fought through the pain and leaned against Star as the two walked toward the village.

A few minutes of shuffling carefully around fires and fallen trees later, Star could see Jack, and a few other citizens huddled around a massive pile of fresh dirt and rocks. Marco hung his head low, but Star pressed on, approaching Jack first. He turned to her with a scowl, but it quickly changed to a look of surprise.

"So, this is the Marco Diaz you've been looking for? The guy looks the part, I'll give him that."

Star nodded shortly and nudged Marco, drawing his eyes to the ex-bartender before them.

"I'm sorry for destroying your town, and I'm sorry for the villagers we lost today. It's my fault, completely," Marco said quietly as he did his best to bow. A few villagers walked up to them wearing angry expressions, but none seemed ready to enact revenge, so that was a plus.

"Sorry won't bring them back, nor our homes," Jack whispered before turning to face Star. "But I'll be holding you to that offer, about fixing some of the damage, Star."

She nodded glumly and looked around, not at all uplifted to see the aftermath of their scheme. The crater where the village used to be had since caved in on itself, and it was a miracle that half the mountainside hadn't collapsed.

"I need to take Macro to get fixed. I know about a spring that heals all wounds, maybe two days hike but a few minutes by dragon cycle from here. We can ferry the villagers there and get everyone cleaned up, maybe find you guys somewhere new to live."

Jack nodded and turned to the remaining villagers, finding a larger crowd had amassed. Faces now spouting with traces of hope were dotted around it, so he turned back to face Star, speaking slightly more optimistically. "If you can help us in any way, we'll take it. There's probably nothing left here anyway, so, we'll be waiting, Star. Thank you."

She smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up before whistling for nachos and loading Marco carefully on the back. Taking the front seat, she waved the survivors goodbye and took off into the air. She could see the massive plume of black smoke even from miles away as the landscape rose and fell underneath her. The sun was still rising, washing over the hills and valleys in breathtaking ways, but that was hardly what she could focus on.

Without turning back to face him, she spoke to Marco with a glum voice. "Did we really just destroy an entire village for nothing?"

After a minute or so of no answer, Marco leaned forward and shook his head. "We didn't do anything. I'm the one who started the fire. You were the one up top, taking the blame for my actions. This is all on me, Star."

"Stop talking like that. We both had a hand in this, so...we should start thinking of how we can fix it. I have some spells for creating homes and food, but we need to make sure they're all healed up. So while I make a new home for them, I need you to transport the villagers to it, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed, smiling for the first time since he had come to. "And uh, Star? Thank you."

She looked over her shoulder and asked: "for what?" As she began to descend.

"Taking care of me, the villagers, and dealing with Hekapoo. I couldn't ask for a better partner."

She gave that some thought, reminiscing over how much they had ruined over the course of two hours, but she let a small smile creep across her lips at the prospect of how much they could fix when they had each other. "And I couldn't ask for a better friend, Marco Diaz. C'mon," she began, pulling Nachos to a stop in front of a seemingly normal tree. "Let's get you fixed, ' _muscles_ '."

"Ugh. She's so weird," Marco groaned as he leaned against Star. His ribs still ached but the idea that a spring nearby could heal his body was inviting to say the least. "So, how'd you find this place anyway?"

"I was getting chased by some Bearcats a few years back, and I tried hiding under this tree, and I kinda fell into a pool of glowing blue water." Marco leaned closer to the hole at the base of the trunk, trying to get a good look at it.

"Wait, do you have to-"

"GERONIMO, DIAZ!!" Star yelled before shoving him through a small opening under the wide tree trunk. He made to catch himself but without the strength to do so, he fumbled and plummeted into the inky black void, his screams echoing in the hidden cave.

Star wore a massive grin and leaned through the hole, looking down at the shimmering blue water far below that housed a frantically swimming Marco. "Looka tha, it's deeper than I remember. But hey, you're all better!"

He glared up at her with water dripping down his face, now completely free of soot and burn marks. "So it would seem. Thanks," he grumbled. Star smiled at him and used her wand to pull him out of the pit before placing him gently on the ground beside her.

"No prob bob. You ready to go help some people that we kinda sorta screwed out of their homes and land?"

Marco smiled half-heartedly and shook off some of the water. "Well, when you say it like that it sounds so much nicer. Let's get to it I guess!"

As Star set off to a nearby clearing to begin making homes, businesses, and infrastructure for a new society of Minerva, Marco mounted Nachos and set off to collect the villagers. It took several hours of ferrying workers and families back and forth, but each time he arrived back to the clearing, it seemed more like home. One by one the villagers were dropped into the pit and pulled back out, and one by one they went to New Minerva to find homes for themselves.

The day wore on and after some time, it was beginning to look just like new. People were running about to get things ready, and Marco had headed out to pick up the last one.

He pulled to a stop beside a single man, standing perfectly still and watching the mountain above. Zays didn't say a word as Marco approached him, and remained motionless, watching the place he once called home settle to rubble.

"It's uh, time to go, sir. Your new home is ready for you," Marco called, but Zays didn't answer. He just turned around and stared at the man responsible for destroying his old life.

"She told me about you, boy. She said, don't trust him, he's a killing machine, he won't stop until he's won. I guess she was right," Zays grumbled. Marco sighed and sat down on a charred log, prompting Zays to join him. As the old man sat down, Marco took part in watching the mountain calm.

"She stole me from my home, my family, and my friends. She stole my memories of the woman I loved, and she doesn't care who she hurts, so long as she gets what she wants. Now, you don't have to live under her. You're free."

"But at what cost. How many lives were cut short today, just so we could be "free" of good money, and safe living?"

"Is it really living if you're in constant fear of what she might do, if you don't pony up the rocks? I'm truly sorry for the people I hurt today. I only want to make things as right as I can."

Zays scoffed and shook his head. "You can't make death right. You can give us new houses, and heal our wounds, but you can't cover up what you did today, boy."

"I don't want to. I only want to help heal the wounds on the surface. I will carry the weight of your lost villagers for as long as I live. That you can be assured," Marco spoke softly. He stood up and motioned for Zays to follow to Nachos, but the old man didn't stir. He stayed, watching the mountain.

"My entire life was devoted to keeping my friends and family safe. Now that I have failed, I see no reason to show my face to those that are left," Zags grumbled. He slowly took the makeshift crown from his head and tossed it to a pile of ashes, staring down at the scorched earth.

Marco sighed and walked over to the crown, picking it up and dusting it free of debris before handing it back to Zays. With a sincere smile, he helped the old man to his feet. "Those people, they need a leader now more than ever. If that's, not you, then so be it. You lied to Star to protect your people, and you colluded with Hekapoo to keep them fed. This world, it's eat or be eaten. They need you."

"No. They need a good man. I'm just a foolish _old_ man," Zays grumbled, "but, maybe I can find some way to help amidst your terrible deeds."

Marco helped him onto Nachos and within seconds the two were soaring through the air once more, shooting past blurred trees and skipping over mountains. "That's...gooood," Marco chided to the old man behind him, "so long as you don't keep ties with Hekapoo, I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"Don't expect a thank you from me, boy."

"Wouldn't dream of it, trust me."

 **O - O - O - O - O - O**

After a few more hours of labor and preparations, the sun was beginning to dip down in its usual dance of night and day. Star and Marco had since retired to a temporary home near the edge of town, looking to rest before the big day. And hopefully the last.

As Star ate bread stew and talked about the rebuilding process, Marco busied himself repairing his armor with leftover metal scraps from the old mining town.

"-so I don't really know what her deal was, but turns out Jack is married and she thought we destroyed the village to run away together! Like, what the heck girl?" Star chastised.

Marco tacked a new plate to the shoulder guard and wiped his face with a napkin before smiling at Star and raising an eyebrow. "Dunno, Star, seems pretty suspicious that you two were the only ones in the town square when it all blew up. I mean really, what woman _wouldn't_ get nervous?"

Star stuck out her tongue at him and folded her arms. "You're just jelly because I found another man, but it's okay, I'm happy to leave him for you. Provided you apologize."

"Oh? Truly you're as forgiving as they come, Star. _I'm sorry_. That your side piece is eleven years older than you," he teased, barely dodging an empty bowl to the head. "Oh? Is someone unhappy with their love life?"

She didn't answer right away as she picked up the bowl and began to put her dishes away, but eventually spoke in a tired voice. "Just a bit. Kinda stinks that my boy toy isn't my boy toy anymore. And that a certain flaming bitch keeps flirting with him. _And_ that he won't even kiss me anymore. Yeah, just a little bit," she answered sarcastically.

Marco smiled at her and put his armor away, making his way to his usual choice of couch to hunker down for the night. "I'm sorry your man couldn't be with you through all of this, Star. If it's alright, you could settle with just having me for now," he said in a sweet tone that made her knees weak.

"Is my boyfriend flirting with me like I'm cheating on him with himself?" She teased. "Not that I mind, so long as he's still flirting."

"Well, I won't lie, at least one part of me seems to have stayed," Marco thought aloud. Star sat down on the edge of her bed and rolled herself up in a burrito of furs and pillows. "And what part's that?"

He smiled at the ceiling and pulled up a blanket, settling for a heavy sleep. "The part that's crazy about you," he said just above a whisper. A snort echoed from Stars furrito as she frantically waved her hands out of the entrance. "I'm sorry I'm sorry! That's just so cheesy! But it's soooo cuuuute Marcoo! I love-...erm, thank you for the compliment, Diaz."

The room went quiet for a moment before Marco called out to her, his voice as soft and nourishing to her ears as always. "You don't have to act weird about it, Star. I may not remember your name, but I could never forget you. From whatever part of me that's still around, he loves you too, _Stardust_."

"Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you like about me, as I am now?"

"Like, what about the new you?"

"Yeah"

"…..I...I like what you do for me."

"Like, professionally?"

"No, Star. I can't really explain it, but you make me something better. You help me see the bright side of things, you pick me up when I'm down- literally -you make me happy, you give me strength, I dunno. Actions speak louder than words, and I can tell by both that you care about me. And that you have my back no matter what. You're amazing."

"..."

"Star?"

"Sorry. I just, you said something a lot like that when we were dating. It made me happy then, and it makes me happy now. Thanks for trusting me, Marco. And tell the other part of you that I love you more."

"Heh, will do, Star. Now get some sleep. We're going home tomorrow. Together."

"Damn right we are. Hekapoo is soo dead. When I get my hands on her-"

"Goodnight Star."

"Yeah yeah, goodnight Marco."

A few minutes passed before Star rolled out of her burrito and laid flat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't entirely dark in the cottage, so she could still make out the decorum and beams of the room, but dark enough that she couldn't see Marco. She was about to call out his name, when he spoke up first.

"Can't sleep?" He asked from across the room.

"Yeah. I'm nervous about tomorrow," she answered, her voice hollow and quiet against the breeze flowing over the house. Marco didn't say anything, but she could tell he was still awake.

"What happens if we lose? Or we don't get to go home?" She asked, "what if I can't fix your memories? Or one of us gets hurt? There's so much to worry about."

She stared at the ceiling, unsure about what else to say, but Marco chimed in before she could think about it.

"I'm sorry you're worried, Star. I know I can't just make it go away, but trust that we'll be home this time tomorrow. We'll be alright, so long as we have each other's backs," he said, his voice tired and seemingly out of breath.

Star rolled over to lay on her stomach and stared across the room. "Marco, can I sleep with you?"

"What?"

"Can I, sleep-"

"I know what you said, but why? I'm like a total stranger to you, Star."

She sat up, glaring at where she figured he was laying. "No, you're not. You just forgot some things about me. If you don't feel alright with it, that's fine, but I asked for a reason. I miss sharing a bed with you, and I don't care how different you think you are. You're still my Marco."

The room was quiet for a moment, making Star worried she might have overstepped. Despite how true her words were, there wasn't much telling about what Marco saw it as. To him, they had only met two days ago, regardless of how strongly he felt for her on the inside.

After a quiet moment in the dark home, he finally spoke up, his voice somewhat less groggy than before. "Fine. But no-"

Before he could even finish, Star was already diving under the blanket on the couch, and had curled up next to him. Marco was flustered beyond words, but wisely didn't say anything. Star wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, enjoying the warmth of another body for a change.

"Just like how I remember. See, you didn't change a bit."

"Star this isn't what I-"

"Sorry Diaz, Stars not here right now, but feel free to leave a message and I'll get back to you in the morning."

"You're seriously gonna cuddle me all night? I'm not some teddy bear, you know."

"I know. You're my teddy bear. And don't complain so much when a pretty girl is eying you, buddy. Sleep tight, Diaz!"

"...sleep tight, Star."

 **O - O - O - O - O - O**

By the time the morning sun broke over the distant mountains, Star and Marco had already assembled their gear and had taken to the streets to wish the villagers of New Minerva farewell. Zays was present and as cordial as ever, and Jack was proudly selling hot drinks to the townsfolk.

"Really, you two have given us so much already. Don't even mention it," Jack explained as he handed a young girl a cup of milky brown liquid.

"And taken plenty, that is not to be forgotten," Zays grumbled, though his voice had just a hint of sarcasm to it.

Star stored her things in Nachos saddlebag and turned to face the two, smiling begrudgingly at the old man's comment. "I know we can't fix everything, but when we do come back, someday soon, say the word if you need anything at all."

"We will, believe us," Zays said in a formal tone. He bowed formally to Marco and actually smiled at the man as he saw them off. "Goodluck against that woman. And thank you, Marco Diaz, for not being a _complete_ disaster to my home."

"Don't mention it, sir. Happy to help after almost ruining everything."

Jack stepped over to Star and extended his hand, prompting her to shake it happily. "Miss Butterfly, if you're ever in town again, drinks are on the house. For you and your friend here. Though, maybe go a little easy on em in the future?"

Star grinned and handed him a small pouch of coins, eliciting a confused glance from those around her. "Hey, said I'd pay ya back for the drinks and damages. Thanks for sticking up for me that night."

"Anything for my best customer, Miss Butterfly," Jack answered. "And don't go blowing up any more of peoples homes, got it?"

Star and Marco both mounted Nachos and as she held on tight she nodded to Jack. "No promises! This one's house is still fair game!"

Marco revved the engine and in a matter of seconds, the two were off, shooting through the wind like a thousand-pound lizard with wheels in his hands. Which is exactly what they were.

The trees below whizzed by as Star felt that familiar rush of excitement that came with flying this fast. The wind grabbing at her hair and the rumbling of a dragon cycle in her tummy, she lived for the small things. And of course, getting some payback against Hekapoo.

After a few minutes of flying, she tapped Marco on the shoulder and leaned forward, asking "Hey! So, have you ever fought Hekapoo before? Besides her clones?"

Marco shook his head and turned his head some, answering "Once, when I first got here. She wiped the floor with me and left me there after explaining the rules. But now I feel pretty good about it after some practice."

She nodded, letting that sink in. From what she could discern, Hekapoo wasn't an enemy to be underestimated. But then again, neither was Star. She had plenty of time to get ready, and even more time training. This fight wasn't going to be as one-sided as Hekapoo thought it would be.

"We're coming up on the portal!" Marco yelled above the wind and rumble. "Im gonna slow us down some, but it could be a trap, so I'm just gonna fly us through in case it's an ambush!"

Star nodded in agreement and leaned forward against him, bracing herself for the dive. With a change of gear, Nachos slowed down considerably and took a steep dive, barreling down towards the black scar of the forest. Near a sizable crater, a yellow portal blazed, wide and waiting for someone to come through.

About twenty yards above the ground, Marco pulled up from the dive and all three shot through the portal, hearing that familiar hum as they did. Once on the other side, they found a massive room made of stone waiting for them.

Marco hit the brakes hard as Nachos' tires screeched against the stone floors. Skidding to a stop just feet before the wall, the three collectively let out a sigh of relief before Star patted Nachos on the head.

"Good girl, Nachos. Sorry Marco can't drive as good as I can," she chastised, but Marco wasn't paying attention. His focus was drawn to the massive foundry at the center of the room, its furnace burning hot and the liquid metal bubbling inside. Dismounting Nachos, the two made their way closer to the foundry, their eyes peeled for any sign of Hekapoo. Sparks could be seen raining down from the ceiling, but what exactly was causing it, they couldn't be sure.

Just as the two were about to advance further into the building, a voice called out from across the room. "Bout time you two boneheads finally made it! What did you get lost in each other's eyes along the way?" Hekapoo stepped in from a large wooden door and slammed it shut behind her, walking casually towards the foundry at the center of the room.

Both Marco and Star drew their weapons, Marco sporting a vicious katana, and Star gripping her crystalline sword. Hekapoo didn't seem to mind, however, and raised her arms above her head to work. More sparks began to fall from the ceiling, but the two intruders didn't dare take their eyes off her.

"Whatever you're up to, knock it off! You're sending us home now, or you'll die by my blade!" Star yelled. Hekapoo merely ignored her, and tossed a glance at Marco.

"Yo muscles, looking good after a nice bath yesterday, huh? What, you wanted to freshen up before coming to see me again?"

Marco held Star back as she was practically foaming at the mouth, doing his best to restrain her and answer. "Thanks to Star, I'm not dead. I'd thank _you_ , but it's kind of _your_ fault I'm here at all, so I'll pass on that. Let us go Hekapoo."

"Jeez, you two are all business, huh? That's cool, I can work with that. But no can do on letting you go, Marco. You guys have one more Hekapoo to beat," she teased. Marco nodded solemnly and held his blade out while still managing to hold back Star, earning him a few scratches.

"Lemme take a crack at her! Just one minute Ill rip her to pieces!" Star yelled. Marco held firm and squared his blade at the craftswoman before him, watching as she waved her arms in their rain of sparks. "So we're doing this here then? This is your last chance, Hekapoo," he warned.

She didn't respond, instead, she held her hands out for something Marco couldn't see. He craned his neck to look up, and saw the source of the sparks. "What...is that?" He asked, bewildered at the sight.

Twenty feet in the air, was a glowing orange pair of metal scissors, slowly descending towards him. Hekapoo pointed at him, and then the scissors, suggesting he take them. Star had finally calmed down and was watching with nervous interest as Marco slowly held out his hands, catching the scissors just as they had cooled. The blades were a polished gold capped on the ends with dark bronze, and the handles were forged of dark silver. Right before his eyes, his name burned itself into the blade, glowing bright orange, before shifting to a moderate sky blue.

"So _that's_ it then," Hekapoo thought aloud. "Blood moon, huh? Well, that certainly makes things interesting. But I still need to see you in action for myself, Muscles."

Marco looked up at her and smiled slightly before attempting to pull the blades apart. But nothing happened. They stayed firmly locked to one another, not moving even a little. Getting frustrated, Marco tried pulling them differently, also to no avail. "Damn it, how do you work these things?" He asked aloud.

"Just stop being an idiot and show WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF, DIAZ!" Hekapoo shouted, shooting two torrents of orange fire at the two. Star had barely enough time to react to a wall of approaching flame before summoning a bubble shield around them.

The resulting blast blew the floor and the wall behind them apart, throwing them far outside to what looked like a barren valley. The building they had been in looked like some sort of sinister temple, guarded by two Hekapoos that wisely stayed out of the fight.

As Star slowed the bubble to a stop, Hekapoo was on them in the blink of an eye, armed with two scissor daggers. She dove up into the air and arced high above them before jetting fire from her feet, shooting her down at the bubble like a tomahawk missile. She brought down both blades on the top of it and blew the two warriors apart like a bomb.

Star rolled into a larger pile of debris and readied her blade for the next attack, but none came. Hekapoo was far too interested in Marco to care, and that pissed her off to no end. Star brought out her massive mallet and made a dash for Hekapoo, but she was too quick. The craftswoman dodged the first swipe, then the next, before cutting open a portal and kicking Star through.

Marco watched as Star was shoved through a portal and deposited half a mile away in the sand, but had little time to dwell on it. Hekapoo readied her blades and strolled closer to him as he frantically tried to work his scissors.

"Hurry up Diaz! I don't have all day! Use that big brain of yours and make those bad boys work!"

He decided not to waste time figuring out the blades just yet, and opted to use his traditional katana. But no sooner than he had unsheathed it, Hekapoo disarmed him of his weapon and blasted him back twenty yards in a heap of smoking dust.

Star shot out at Hekapoos side like a raging bull, but a quick portal dropped her far away, yet again. She was getting frustrated now, and aimed her blade right at Hekapoo, yelling a spell loud enough for her to hear.

"Concussive Cannonball!"

As soon as she said those words, her blade ignited with orange flames and shout out a massive metallic sphere glowing bright red. Hekapoo didn't even bother looking, however, and simply cut another portal in its path. Star, anticipating the destination, dove far out of the way just before a massive red explosion ripped apart the barren ground she had just been occupying.

"Star!" Marco shouted as he carefully dodged Hekapoos swipes. He could tell she was actually trying, but she didn't seem to be trying that hard.

"I'm fine! Just use the scissors even if they aren't like hers!" Star yelled back. She cursed at the ground for forgetting that Marco wouldn't know how to use the scissors, but it wasn't entirely her fault. Who gives a weapon to someone they're about to fight?

Marco grunted as he barely avoided another swipe at his midsection, using his bracers to parry the strong metal as beat he could.

Star rushed forward again and swiped her blade, sending an arc of red energy at Hekapoos back, right as the woman cut a portal to send it elsewhere. But Star had anticipated that. She redirected her blade around the edge of the portal and blasted the ground beneath Hekapoo to glass.

Marco was thrown back, but not nearly as far as Hekapoo was. Star helped him to his feet and waited for the next strike to come. "Marco," she began, somewhat out of breath, "if you can't use the scissors, at least try to use some of the blood moon magic, alright?"

Hekapoo shot from a fresh portal and brought down a heavy slash at the ground, blasting both Marco and Star back. "And what the hell is that??" Marco yelled.

"Just think warm thoughts and about me! It comes from our feelings for each other, and being in dang-"

Another arc or orange energy came screaming their way as Star swiped a red one of her own through the air. Both waves collided with one another into a brilliant blazing inferno of force before Star barely parried a jab from Hekapoos blades. Now furious, Star pushed back and ducked low under a burning swipe, feeling the head at the base of her skull as her hair began to ignite in blue flickering flames. She sent a vicious spartan kick to Hekapoos midsection, throwing her back ten yards before rushing up to meet her with a swing from her mallet.

Now focused on the blades, Marco thought hard about warm things, and Star. ' _It's probably easy, just. Hot chocolate. A day at the beach! Lava!"_ He was doing his best to ignite the blue fire he had seen Star using, but nothing helped. ' _Summer! The sun! A warm bed_!'

Something clicked at the random guess. His eyes slowly closed as he began to feel a hot pressure in his gut, and his mind became flooded with the memory of sharing a bed with Star.

" _You're seriously gonna cuddle me all night? I'm not some teddy bear, you know."_

 _"I know. You're my teddy bear._ "

Marco could feel the heat rising in his chest as his senses sharpened, and a flutter of blue flames ignited around his eyes as he opened them. Hekapoo was holding her own pretty well against a flaming blue Star, but every now and again she would slip up and barely catch a crystal blade with her own.

Stars hair fluttered as though it were underwater, and burned just as blue while her blade and arms began to do the same. Marco watched carefully as Star channeled the fire from her chest to her arms, and used the energy to deliver a massive right hook, knocking Hekapoo back ten yards before the two dove back at each other.

"You're gonna regret ever taking my Marco from me!" Star screamed. Hekapoo jumped back as a mallet swung down and shattered the rock at her feet to pebbles.

"Funny you keep calling him that, when he doesn't even know _who you are_!" Hekapoo yelled, capitalizing that by stepping through a portal and exiting behind Star, kicking the princess down and blasting the ground beneath her to bits.

Marco watched the display as the heat continued to form around him. He gripped the small scissors in his hand and tried once more to split them, but even covered in blue flaming magic, they stayed together.

"Just like Star and I…" he whispered. His eyes went wide as a newfound explosion of energy filled every fiber of his body. His hand got tighter around the scissors and before his eyes, they grew into a three-foot-long blade rolling with blue flames, with both handles forming the guards and the hilt. He swung it once to test its weight, and found it virtually weightless.

Star dashed back to his side as Hekapoo watched from a distance, both of them now seething with anger. Taking one look at Marco and his new weapon, Star gave him a nod and turned back to face Hekapoo.

"You ready to actually start trying or what, ya flaming bitch!" she yelled. Hekapoo took in a deep breath and cut a portal next to herself, zooming in so fast she displaced the dust in the air around her.

Marco readied his sword as Star did the same, the two going back to back and watching for any advance. "Now the real fun begins, hot stuff," Star chided.

"Let's just hope we live through it. She was definitely going easy on you, Star."

The two turned slowly to watch every angle, both blades awash with blue fire as they waited.

"I know. That's what scares me. But we got this. We beat a time-traveling nutcase, an immortal lizard, and a demigod the size of a mountain. Just another day in the park."

Marco had to fight the urge to turn and give her a look of bewildered confusion as he spoke, watching the barren ground and the arid sky around them. "You definitely need to fill me in on the demigod part when we get back. ...if we get back."

"Deal," Star agreed, right as a soft tearing sounded to her right. She turned to look just as Hekapoo swung for them both. But glowing orange silver met flaming blue crystal as Star blocked the swing and sent Hekapoo back through a new portal.

Marco was about to speak up when another portal opened and Hekapoo shot towards him, swinging for his head. He brought up his blade and blocked the attack, ready to dish out one of his own, but Hekapoo dove back and disappeared through another portal.

"Stop being a chicken and fight us already!" Star yelled to seemingly nothing. She got her response in the form of twenty portals opening all around them like a glowing, shimmering dome.

"You just had to open your-" marco didn't finish as Hekapoo dove out at him from the portal to his right, slashing a deep gash across his arm before diving into the portal to his left. She exited above Star and delivered a vicious kick to the princesses Jaw before slipping into a portal in front of her.

Hekapoo came back out another portal and hacked away at Marcos blade before portaling past Star and slicing a cut across her cheek. Marco made to call out a play of his own but Hekapoo turned it up to eleven and became a blur of orange, red and white, turning the portal dome into a blender. Marco and Star had to use every ounce of focus just to avoid being cut to pieces amidst the blade storm.

Every which way Hekapoo went, she either landed a successful strike, or was merely parried out of the way and into another portal. Marco could hear her echoing laughter as she zoomed in and out of view, barely blocking all of the attacks. Strike after strike, it began to wear down on him and Star as the flurry showed no sign of slowing.

"ENOUGH!" Star screamed, swinging her blade wide before driving it into the ground. She filled the rock with torrents of blue flames, fracturing it until it burst open with a boom that echoed like thunder. The shockwave threw all parties concerned in different directions, and shattered all of the portals around them. Marco and Star managed to land on their feet and rushed back to stand side by side as Hekapoo charged at them.

Marco spun around and drove his heel, now surrounded by blue flames, into the ground, letting it crack under the weight of his strike. A wall of fire shot forward from the point of contact, almost knocking Hekapoo to the side. She stumbled slightly and was about to change direction when Star barreled from the cloud of dust and slammed her with an upward hammer blow.

"This is so cool!" Marco yelled before swinging his sword in a downward slash, letting a rolling arc of blue fire tear apart the ground in front of him. Hekapoo regained her bearings and dove through a fresh portal before emerging behind Marco and driving her heels into his back. He went tumbling before rolling to his feet and bringing up his blade to block.

Hekapoo smiled at him and tested his strength by forcing her blades down against his. The two related pieces of metal sung against one another as orange flames rose to meet the blue.

"Not bad for a human, Diaz," Hekapoo sang before ducking low to avoid a hammer to her head. She swung her free blade wide and blasted Star back before turning her attention back to Marco, both of the clearly struggling to keep the high point. "But you still haven't shown me what you're made of."

Marco released his grip on his blade and let Hekapoo slide past him, rolling behind her and grabbing his sword before swinging it in her direction. A line of blue energy hummed and once it collided with her back, it burst like a bubble, blasting her twenty yards away before diving through a portal.

"Getting real tired of your portal nonsense, Hekapoo!" Marco yelled. Star heard a tearing noise and dove forward just as Hekapoo fell from above and turned the sand beneath her feet to glass in a fountain of flames. "Gonna be a while before I let you cut some of your own, Diaz!

Marco rushed forward and made to swing at Hekapoo, but feigned to the right and slid low as Star swung an arc of sizzling blue energy over his head. Hekapoo cut a portal in front of her and narrowly avoided the ensuing explosion that ripped the ground apart. She emerged behind Marco and made to strike but he knelt down and swung his blade for her feet. She jumped into the air to avoid his sword, only to be caught mid-air by a strike from Stars hammer.

She flew through the air and portaled to Star, crossing her blades and slashing an X of fire at her. But Marco dove forward, thrust his blade straight for the inferno and shot a ball of blue fire that blasted both attacks to smoke.

Hekapoo rushed forward with blinding speed and spun to strike at Star, but instead buried her blade and blew both Star and Marco back in a massive fireball. Star fell back to catch her breath as Marco gripped his sword and charged at the craftswoman with blinding speed of his own.

The two met blades and as they fought for control, Hekapoo dropped her left scissor and caught it low, thrusting it for Marcos' ribs. But he let go with one hand of his own and parried the strike off of his bracer, driving a kick into Hekapoos gut and rushing forward to deliver a hard jackhammer punch to the face. When his fist made contact, it ruptured in a ball of blue flames, blasting Hekapoo down to the ground.

Star walked up beside Marco, her blade at the ready, watching as Hekapoo stood carefully.

"What's our gameplan, Marco? Is it time to finish her off for good?" She asked quietly. Hekapoo wiped some blood from her lip, smiling at them both as Marco answered. "We can't kill her. She's the only one who can make this thing work. I think she just wants us to beat her."

Star cracked her neck and stepped up, gripping her blade and transforming it into a hammer. "Hows about I throw her a party?"

"What?"

"Just get ready. And go. All. Out. She says you're the real test so don't hold back."

"Hey! You guys know I'm standing right here? I'm still waiting for muscles to-"

"NOW!" Star yelled. Grabbing Marco by his armor, she tossed him up into the air and as Hekapoo made to charge forward, she caught Marco on the face of her hammer mid-swing, boosting him forward at breakneck speed. Hekapoo got wide-eyed as Marco rolled into a downward slash midair, and sent a massive wave of blue fire down at her. She swung her blade to open a portal, but the arc touched down before she could jump through.

Hekapoo was flung back by the shockwave and made to portal as she flew, but Star was waiting for her. She smiled menacingly at Hekapoo as she reared back a rainbow fist punch that would make omnitraxus squirm. Star swung hard and knocked Hekapoo back down to earth like a meteor as the concussive force of the blow nearly cleared the dust from around them.

Hekapoo hit the ground hard and rolled to a stop, shaking her head to catch her breath. But it was short lived as the moment she looked up, a massive pink hammer slammed into her face, throwing her right into an arc of explosive force from Marcos sword. The shockwave ripped the ground apart as blue fire rolled in every direction.

The smoke hung heavy in the air and as the dust began to settle, Star and Marco stood side by side with their weapons ready, staring down the crater wall with sobering seriousness.

Hekapoo trudged from the flames, her dress torn and bleeding from several fresh wounds. The flame on her head was extinguished, and her expression was that of a furious lion.

"How does it feel, Hekapoo?" Star called out, shouldering her hammer. "Sucks to lose, doesn't it?"

Hekapoo glared at Star for a moment, before turning to Marco and smirking. "I have no idea where you guys got that kind of magic, but I want some. You got a real spark in your step, you two. Don't blow it," she chastised before poofing out of existence.

"What?" The two asked in unison, watching as Hekapoo turned to dust before their eyes. No sooner than their eyes turning to meet each other, a tearing sound came from behind, pulling them both back into the forge. The walls had been repaired, as well as the floor, and the real Hekapoo stood proudly before them, smiling as smug as ever.

"Nice job guys. That clone was just as strong as me, even if she wasn't as fast."

Marco finally let his jaw fall open, but Star glared daggers at the real Hekapoo and pointed her blade at her chest. "Fix. Marco. Now." She demanded.

But her resolve was shattered when Hekapoo shrugged. "Sorry, princess. I can't fix him. Took like all of my strength just to do it."

Star regained a menacing scowl and took a step closer, pressing her sword against Hekapoo. "You stole him from me. Everything we did together, it's all gone. Because you wanted to test us. I'm not letting that go, Hekapoo."

Marco stood up and pushed the two apart, turning to face Star. "Look, maybe we can figure something out back home. You mentioned some Glossaryck guy?" He asked sincerely. Star held her expression and turned to face the door, crossing her arms as she spoke.

"We can try. But if I can't get your memories back," she began, turning sharply to face Hekapoo, "I'm coming back here to finish what I started. Hekapoo nodded and leaned forward, tapping on Marcos sword. A thin sheen washed over it before it returned to normal, now resembling a normal pair of scissors.

" Use those to get home, _Muscles_. Just think of where you wanna go, and cut away. And Star?" Hekapoo asked, tossing a glance her way. "Don't be afraid to bring him back for some more good times, yeah? I feel like I'm gonna miss you guys."

Star snorted and stared Hekapoo down before turning on her heels and pulling Marco towards the door. "Yeah, I'll bring him back alright. _I'll show him a good time. Fuckin better believe it._"

"Wait," Marco stopped and made his way over to Nachos, who had largely gone unnoticed this whole time. "I can't leave Nachos behind. And there are so many people I have to say goodbye to."

"Hekapoo, watch Marcos awesome Dragon cycle and I'll _consider_ forgiving you," Star called out from the door. "Done," Hekapoo answered, turning back to her forgery to work on another pair of scissors.

"And Marco, it's fine. We can come back at any time. You're not saying goodbye forever. I promise. It's time for us to go home," Star explained, smiling at him and taking his free hand.

Marco still looked uneasy, but nodded in agreement, sharing a smile with his best friend. "Alright. But how's that gonna work? My family won't know who I am. Or my friends. It's been like fifteen years, Star."

She gave him a curt smile and bit her lower lip, eyeing Hekapoo from afar. "Yeah, seeeee, time here goes super slow. Like, two years a minute, slow."

"...so, It's only been seven and a half minutes?! Seriously?! What the hell is with this place? Everyone we know will be dead by the time we come back!"

"Ha ha haaaa, seeeeeeeeee, because of us, that only happens when we're here. So when we go home, time works just like ours!" Star sand in a cheery tone.

Hekapoo dropped what she was working on and turned madly to face the two. "What."

Star smiled innocently and took the scissors from Marcos' hand, cutting a bright purple portal through the air. "Byyyeeee Hekapoooooo!"

" ** _WHAT_**?!"

The two stepped through just as fountains of fire began to erupt, gently being deposited safely in Star bedroom. The afternoon sun was still high, and the room seemed completely foreign to both inhabitants. After a few minutes of getting readjusted to their new, younger bodies, Marco and Star resumed observing the space around them.

Marco looked around slowly, taking in every detail with an expression of complete confusion. "Star, this isn't home. Where are we?"

She smiled at him and opened her bedroom door, showing him his room across the hall, and the stairs leading to the familiar living room below. "See? Home. That's just my room. You uh, don't remember anything about it, do you?" She asked carefully.

"No, he does not," Glossaryck butted in, floating between the two. Both teens turned madly to face him, and Marco nearly tore up the carpet backing away. "What the hell is _that_?! He shouted.

"Now that's just rude, Marco. But, given your situation, I'll let it slide for some pudding later," Glossaryck hummed. He floated forward and examined Marco carefully, eyeing the minute differences in his appearance.

"Can you fix him?" Star asked cautiously, watching the two of them with anticipation.

Glossaryck continued to stare at Marco before turning slowly to face Star. He floated over to her and patted her shoulder, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, I cannot. His memories were erased, not taken."

Star frowned and tried to argue, to no avail. "No, no no no no there's gotta be some way you can fix him! He didn't even remember who I was after like ten years of being without him! You have to do something!" She demanded, turning back to a confused Marco.

"There's nothing I can do, Star. I don't have control of this sort of thing," Glossaryck answered.

"Then who does! Can't your supernatural girlfriend pull his memories out of another Marco from right before we got kidnapped?"

To her surprise, Glossaryck actually considered the idea, but shook his head nonetheless. "No, no. That would be incredibly risky. Plus, she's not exactly a people person."

Star leaned forward, grabbed Glossaryck by the robe and pulled him closer. "Well, I am. Take us to her so we can get his memories back. Now."

After a moment of pause, Glossaryck smiled and tapped the gem on his forehead, making it glow bright red. Star backed away and stood beside Marco as the hexagonal gem shot out a dozen beams of light, each pointing their own direction. The gem began to shake softly, and Glossaryck frowned, speaking seemingly to himself. "Sorry, my love but I'm afraid they're insisting. Go easy on them, okay?"

The twelve beams began to move, carving an elaborate design into the wall beside them. Once the design was complete, the beams all converged at the center, opening the portal like a shutter lens. "Alright, head on in!" Glossaryck said happily. "And be considerate. English isn't her first language."

Star and Marco exchanged an uneasy glance before taking a cautious step through the portal.

While Hekapoos portals were blocked by a shimmering whirlwind, this one was like a glowing hole that showed you what was on the other side.

As they stepped through, the portal closed behind them and they were left in a dark, red-hued hallway carved with murals they couldn't recognize, with a massive wooden door at the end. Star took Marcos hand and the two began to walk, hoping that whatever the goddess was, she could at least be helpful.

"Star, I don't know about this.." Marco whispered.

"It'll be fine. She either helps us, or her plan goes down the toilet, but I'm pretty sure we can trust her."

"And, what happens if this works?" Marco asked tentatively. A few yards shy of the door, Star stopped and turned to face him.

"Then I get my Marco back, silly. You'll be all fixed and better and you'll be you again."

Marco frowned at that and took a step back, taking his hand from Stars. She gave him a confused look, but his expression was one of quiet disapproval. "I'm already Marco Diaz. And I don't need to be better, Star. Are you...not happy with what you see?"

Star didn't say anything for a moment as she looked carefully at the boy in front of her. Instead, she lowered her head and took a step closer, pulling him into a surprisingly gently hug. "I could never ask for anything besides you, Marco. But, I don't want you to forget all the reasons you fell in love with me… I don't want to be the only one who remembers everything you did for me. I love you, Marco. But I want you to love me ba-"

He pulled back from the hug and pulled her into a deep kiss, feeling the warmth of her lips against his own. For the first time in a long time, Marco felt at peace. The two held each other for a long while, barely taking time to even breathe. Star pulled him closer, never wanting to let go as Marco wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to lose her.

After a few minutes, Star finally leaned back, taking a moment to catch her breath as Marco did much the same. He smiled and hugged her softly, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I do love you, Star. In so many ways that I can't even explain. If remembering everything about you from before the quest helps me realize why, then I'll do it. Let's go remind me of all the reasons."

She pulled away to look at him and smiled, pressing her forehead to his. "You're such a cheeseball, Marco. But thank you. So much."

"Don't mention it. ...Erm, I'm not gonna see anything compromising, am I?"

"Not until later, safe kid. Just don't think too hard about Vintal."

"Noted?" He answered as they slowly pushed the massive door open. The sight before them, however, was something completely unexpected.

It was a massive, cavernous rotunda with carvings on every surface, depicting battles, love stories, histories, and prophecies. Floating around the room haphazardly were enormous crystals, in shades of red, and blues, glowing in intervals like a heartbeat. And in the center of the room, was a mixture of ruby and sapphire, unlike anything they had ever seen before.

Easily the size of a city bus standing upright, it hummed and glowed purple along the connections as the crescent moon etched on its face glowed white.

Marco and Star approached the crystal and purely out of instinct, bowed before it. The power it radiated was unreal. It made their skin crawl just being near it. But it also made them feel warm, and safe.

"Hello?" Star called out to it, waiting patiently for an answer.

"We're talking to a rock?" Marco asked before earning a sharp slap to the back of the head. "Don't be rude to the goddess rock, Marco!" She seethed back at him.

"¿ ** _ƏƜOꞍ ʎƜ OꞱ NOʎ SƁUIɹQ ꞱⱯꞍʍ PƏꞱƆƏDXƏUUN OS ƁUIƏQ ꞱI ƏꞱIDSƏP 'NOʎ ꞱƏƏƜ ʎLLⱯUIɟ OꞱ PƏɹOUOꞍ ƜⱯ I UƏɹPLIꞍƆ ʎƜ 'ꞱꞍƁIɹLⱯ SI ꞱI_** "

The crystal hummed like a massive warning horn turned up to max. Star and marco exchanged an uneasy glance before turning back to the Goddess of the Blood Moon.

"I'm really, really sorry," Star began, "but is there any way you could talk like us? It's kinda hard to understand you."

A minute of quiet went by, and Star was beginning to get nervous before the crystal hummed again, this time much softer.

" ** _Is this clearer for you to understand_**?" The Goddess asked.

"Yup! Crystal!" Star exclaimed.

" ** _Wonderful. It is so nice to finally meet the two of you in person. Tell me, what is it you need, my children_**?"

Star grabbed Marcos' shoulders and shoved him slightly forward, holding him in place as she explained their predicament. "You see, we were taken away for ten years in the dimension Vintal is in. Hekapoo was testing us for something, and since Marco knew about it, she wiped his memory of me, the future, and Glossaryck. Is there any way you can, fix him?"

The crystal was silent for a moment before a long tendril of purple magic snaked its way from the Moon carving. Marco began to feel uneasy as it approached him, but found that as it held the side of his face, it was warm and inviting, like a mother's hand on a cold day.

Finally, she spoke again, retracting the purple magic back into the crystal.

" ** _I am sorry, my child. I cannot fix what is not broken. It is sadly, irreversible_**."

"So there's nothing you can do?" Star prompted. Marco moved to shush her from speaking out at the Goddess, but the Blood Moon continued.

" ** _His memories are gone. But yours, are still intact. If you desire, I can give him your memories of the past, present, and future. You may share with him what you wish, and he will be returned to nearly the same state you seek._** "

"Nearly? Is he gonna see it from my point of view?" Star asked.

" ** _The process is not perfect. But, since you are bonded, the issues of his perception of the events will be obsolete_**."

"Okay, one moment please," Star hummed with a smile. She turned to Marco and gestured at him cautiously.

"So, what do you think? Sound good?" She asked.

"I mean, it sounds good to me, if you're fine with it. I trust you have nothing to hide."

Star smiled curtly at him, remembering the love trials, and her behavior during Vintal. But if it meant helping Marco remember, it was worth it.

"Of course," she said, taking his hands. "Are you ready to fall in love with me a fourth time?"

Marco snorted and the two broke out into a fit of laughter at the realization. "Yeah, yeah I am," Marco answered with a grin. The two turned to face the Goddess and smiled, ready for anything.

"Give us the goods, mama!" Star called out, eliciting a sharp slap on the back of the head from Marco.

" ** _Very well. When you awaken, give Glossaryck my regards, and tell him to warn me when I should expect guests. If you need me, all you need do is look up, my children_**."

The crystals all around the rotunda began to glow a vivid red and icy blue, filling the room with a mixed purple that was nearly blinding. Star and Marco pulled each other closer into a hug, just before a white flash stole their vision, turning everything to black.

Star slowly opened her eyes, and blinked away the daylight pouring in from the living room window. She yawned and smacked her lips a few times before realizing the couch she was on was incredibly uncomfortable. Sitting up, she realized she had been haphazardly draped over Marco, who was just beginning to stir.

She sat up quickly and straightened her hair as best she could before waiting patiently for him to come to. When he finally did, he looked around the room with curious eyes until they fell upon her. He was silent for a moment, letting her image soak into his mind, before she let her nerves give way to a bone-crushing hug.

"Star…" he breathed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down to his level. "You...I...everything…… I love you," he whispered, pulling her into a tight kiss. The two held each other for what seemed like forever, letting both of their needs take over until eventually they separated and held each other's eyes.

"I missed you, Macho man," Star chided.

"I missed you too, Stardust. So much more than I could have ever known."

She pressed her forehead against his and held him close, enjoying the moment she had been dreaming of for ten years. "It was so hard...being without you, Marco," she breathed, letting fresh tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry you had to be alone. I should have found you sooner."

"Shh. You didn't know better. I'm just glad you were still you, deep down."

"Thank you, for everything, Star. You're amazing," he whispered. Star smiled at him and kissed his nose, pulling him up slightly more to her level.

"Don't mention it, safe kid. Cuz I've been thinking of how you're gonna make it up to me, for ten whole years."

Marcos' cheeks flushed red as he stared up into her endearing blue eyes. His throat was suddenly as dry as a desert in Chile as he answered, completely flustered. "Ahrm. Oh? A-and h-hows that?"

Star gave him a soft grin with lidded eyes as she slowly stood up from the couch and made her way to the stairs. Her eyes never leaving his, she took the first step and motioned him over slowly. "Come with me and find out, Diaz," she purred.

"Ho boy," Marco whispered.

 _To be continued in: Training wheels_

As both Ludo and Star work to unlock the secrets of their wand, Marco focuses on mastering his new scissors

AUTHORS NOTE

 _Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, I know I said by friday but damn I cut it close with this one. 26 thousand words. holy hell. Idek how I wrote that much. literally crashing fanfiction on my phone with this. I really hope you guys like this chapter, and the subtle notes scattered throughout it. if you guessed the big twist, which was that Star would be going along for the journey, CONGRATS! YOURE AWESOME! Thanks so much for reading, leave a review with thoughts, suggestions, and questions, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Buh Byyyeee!!!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	39. Training Wheels

The dark walls of the cave, normally uninviting and crude, seemed to take on a new look of vile disgust as the green light washed over them. The working rats took off down various tunnels to avoid the disturbing change and the ominous hum that reverberated down the halls.

"Again," Vartek demanded. A soft moment of silence went by before a wailing scream filled the caves, accompanied by the usual hum of energy. For a few minutes, the bright green light washed over the antechamber before dying down with the echoing yells. Vartek walked over to the captured monster, looking it over for signs of progress. When none could be found, he clapped his hands, summoning an array of rats to come forward and remove the test subject to be further evaluated and discarded.

The muscular purple monster, now christened with a sizzling scorch mark on its chest and seemingly unconscious, was carted away as Ludo stood silently, watching the ordeal. Vartek took a seat at his table of notes and documents, listing off observations to himself before writing them down.

"What did you feel?" He asked Ludo, not looking up from his madly scribbled papers. Ludo was unresponsive. Instead, he was staring off into space with a blank expression as his wands green energy died down.

"Ludo. What. Did you feel?" Vartek asked again, this time his lack of patience beginning to show.

Ludo shook his head and brushed off his shoulders, taking a seat before his new leader. "It felt ...cold. And empty. I don't know how to put it."

"Well describe it as best you can. These trials are instrumental in taking down the butterfly kingdom and securing the other half of your wand," Vartek explained.

Ludo thought for a moment, running his hands over the bones of his wand like he was feeling it for the first time. "I could feel his life draining, and something started to replace it. Something angry, and cold. But it went away and I was left with nothing."

Vartek nodded and wrote down what was described. There wasn't much in the way of progress as of late, but every piece of the puzzle helped. Setting his pencil down, Vartek stood abruptly and walked over to the chair where the monster had been restrained. Ludo watched carefully as he stepped around it, examining the scorch marks and the charred wood. Sniffing the air, Vartek snorted in disgust.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Ludo asked, now seemingly getting impatient with the practice himself. Vartek only shook his head and walked closer to ludo, holding out his hand expectantly.

"Gimme," he demanded. Ludo slowly and regretfully obliged, placing the bone wand in Varteks hand. Gripping the handle and holding it closer to his scarred face, Vartek glared at the toxic green semi-star. "You're being quite difficult, Toffee. You and I both know how this all turns out, so why don't you just assist me in my little endeavor?"

The wand was silent for a moment, nearly convincing him that there was no reply coming before it began to hum softly. It pulsated brighter for a few seconds before returning to normal, eliciting a snarl from Vartek, who threw it back to Ludo.

"Watch the cave. I have to check something. And if I find out you spoke to Toffee while I was away, you can kiss your kingdom goodbye," Vartek snarled. Ludo merely nodded before glaring at the wand himself distastefully. The artifact that was one so prized to him, was now a reminder of just how far he had fallen. "I'll be fine. Tell your girlfriend I said hello," Ludo chided.

"SHE'S NOT MY _GIRLFRIEND_ , SHE'S MY- " Varteks eyes glowed bright green for a moment as his armor curled with green energy, before abruptly snuffing out. "Nevermind. Just watch the cave, you pathetic bug."

Unsheathing his scimitars, Vartek stepped away and cut a lime green portal through the air and walked through, disappearing from sight. Ludo, now alone in the cave, decided some extra practice was in order.

He jumped down from his chair, which Vartek had been kind enough to cover in phone books, and called forth a group of rats. "Bring me one more. I want to get this thing down so I can finally go after that Butterfly brat and her stupid sidekick!"

The one-eyed leader rat squeaked in compliance and ran down one of the adjacent hallways, followed closely by an entourage of assisting rats. Ludo stood patiently, holding the wand out and away from his. As if on cue, it began to hum once more, glowing bright against the side of his face.

"I'm _not_ talking to you! Vartek specifically asked me not to!" He yelled, seemingly at no one. Again a hum of the wand came, accompanied by the glow.

"Well, _obviously_ he's crazy! But at least he didn't betray me, like you! All I ever wanted was to make a name for myself, maybe have some subjects, throw some people in my dungeon, even just boss people around. I needed the wand to do that, and now because of _you_ , there _is_ no more wand! Just two broken pieces!"

The wand vibrated some, throbbing harshly with its glow against Ludos face.

"You took everything from me. Vartek might be nuts, but at least he's honest! You don't even _know_ what he wants to do! That's why you're asking so many questions! Well, it's not gonna work this time!"

This time, the wand was silent, leaving Ludo alone in the antechamber to collect his thoughts. Toffee was evil and scheming, but Vartek had seen right through it, somehow.

There was a lot that Ludo didn't understand about Vartek, and how he always seemed to know what would happen, but they both wanted the same thing. To get the wand, and destroy the Butterfly dynasty. And there was only one way to do that. Get stronger, and master the wand he had been given.

After a few moments of silent contemplation, the army of rats brought in another subject. An odd-looking monster with four blue eyes and dry, grey skin. It was rough around the edges, clearly from a scuffle, but strong nonetheless. The rats dropped it in place on the wooden chair opposite to ludo and strapped it in, moving out of the way to watch.

Ludo took in a deep breath and held the wand out, aiming the star-capped rock for the monster's chest. His mind went to a place he remembered well: home. He felt the fear of failure, the disappointment from his family, and the loneliness from his brother wash over him as he inhaled sharply.

 _"By my power, gifted and learned,_

 _take this beings will, and leave them turned._

 _By my strength, cultivated and earned,_

 _strip the mind of this creature, and leave it **burned**."_

Upon the ending of his incantation, Ludo flexed his arm and jutted the wand forward, allowing it to glow and writhe with green tendrils of energy. The light in the room seemed to grow dark, almost as though the wand was absorbing every bit of it, and casting out its own.

The green light built up, and once the energy had receded, Ludo once more jutted the wand forward and blasted a stream of sizzling, toxic magic at the monster's chest. Where it hit, it bubbled and spread over the skin, not burning it this time. The mass of frothing green energy spread over its entire body, before slowing to a stop.

Ludo smiled at the feeling as he watched the bubbling liquid power begin to recede, flowing towards the monsters face and into its mouth. The process was painless and tasteless, but the sight gave the beast incredible discomfort as it tried to wiggle away from the mass, unsuccessfully. Once all of the vile energy was gone, the monster lurched forward with a guttural grunt and exhaled sharply as the rest of the room watched.

Slowly but surely, all over its skin, cracks pouring with green light formed and sustained as it moved. There was silence beyond the soft crackling. It stopped moving, and after the cracks stopped forming, it slowly leaned back into a sitting position and stared forward, its eyes glowing the same color as the cracks, and its face expressionless.

Ludo took a step forward and motioned for the restraints to be removed, and once the beast had been freed, it stood rigid and proud before the avarus before it.

"Are you ready, my loyal subject?" Ludo asked with glee. The monster was silent for a moment before speaking in a voice comprised of several, like a group of dying souls speaking their last words...

 ** _"Ready to serve, my master."_**

Ludo smiled and motioned for the rats to give the monster a weapon, and sat at the desk behind him to relax. "And how do you feel?" He asked.

 ** _"I feel nothing, my master."_**

"Wonderful. Rats, take him to be examined. Once we make sure he won't kick the bucket, we can use some more like him!" Ludo sang out. The rats nodded and led the lurching creature out of the cavern, leaving Ludo alone in the massive room to study his wand.

The typical green hue of the center gem now seemed more prominent against the grey stone, but other than that, it seemed to have not changed. "All of this green, pfff. It's pretentious is what it is. Not exactly the all-powerful spell he promised, but when ya can't complain, you make due," Ludo chuckled.

He made to write something down, but the sound of a portal being opened behind him immediately stole all of his attention. Vartek stepped through the swirling mass and took an immediate seat at his desk. Ludo watched him, barely hiding a smile in his beak as Vartek spoke in an impatient and angry tone.

"It's as I feared. We may have to make a move sooner than I expected. The corruption has spread faster than-" he stopped suddenly, craning his neck about the room like a sudden aroma had just reached his nose. "Something's different about this place. I can feel the magic of the cave twisting against my skin. What did you do?"

Ludo took a step back, showing a face of mock hurt as he smiled at Vartek. "You assume _I_ had something to do with this?" He said in sarcastic innocence. Vartek stood up quickly and took a step closer to ludo, eyeing him cautiously.

"What. Did you do, Ludo," he said quietly, his voice betraying his calm expression of all the anger he held. Ludo shrugged and held up his wand, showing it to Vartek proudly. "I got it, ya big dummy! I mastered the spell of the turned!"

A moment of silence went by before Vartek actually smiled- a jagged and toxic grin at that -at Ludo. He knelt down and stared at the brighter green corrupted gem at the center of the wand, nearly giddy at the sight. "Never mind my worries, then. As it seems, we are ready to make our next move. Excellent work, Ludo, you have exceeded my expectations."

There was something about that statement that rocked Ludo to his core. Was that, appreciation? Pride? In him? Very rarely had he ever heard words like that before, and never from someone he feared would kill him. He smiled at Vartek and nodded, but quickly let it fall into a frown at his next words.

"Have the rats send in another. The sooner we have a sizable army, the sooner we can strike."

Vartek began etching some notes down as Ludo summoned a small detail of rats and gave the order. As they scurried off, he approached Vartek and placed his wand on the table. "The spell takes too long," he stated unhappily.

Vartek paused and looked up, eyeing the small avian. "We have all the time in the world, you know. Our plan is set by our terms."

"I get that, but the spell requires a long speech and the magic is slow. Isn't there something faster we can do?"

After a short moment of thought, Vartek shook his head. "The spell is ancient, and very powerful. Spells like that take time."

Ludo crossed his arms and sat on his stacked chair, looking dour as ever. "If we could harness it in battle, we would be unstoppable. But I can't do that when it takes two minutes to use."

"You have two options," Vartek began, setting his writing utensils down. "The first, is nearly impossible, since Raksuran stones haven't been discovered as a reliable source of magical amplification."

"Raksuran...stone? What's that?" Ludo asked, perplexed by yet another odd choice of words by his colleague.

"It's a small blue rock that when held, it amplifies your magical aptitude tenfold. My wife used it against a queen once, and won. But such an artifact doesn't exist yet. So we are left with option two."

Leaning forward, ludo prompted Vartek to continue. Vartek picked up his noted and reorganized them as the next beast was finally carted into the room and strapped to the chair. "We steal the book of spells, as you are meant to anyway, and use its knowledge to refine the corruption magic."

"We can do that?" Ludo asked. "But… if we can, why don't we just steal the wand?"

Vartek smiled at Ludo, one of his trademark toxic smiles that bared his jagged teeth as he gestured towards the monster opposite to them.

" _We_ can. But stealing the wand, that's another matter altogether. You'd probably be killed. The book is large and the princess is often prone to forget it, so we have better chances at, relieving her of its burden, if you will."

Ludo nodded and held up his wand, letting the feeling of cold, sporadic energy fill his body. "When do we start?' He asked quietly.

"Soon," Vartek answered, watching the process of turning carefully. "For now, we focus on building an army. After, we can pay our favorite couple a visit."

Ludo whispered to his wand, letting the green tendrils of magic grow and writhe around his arms. As he finished, he simply smiled against the bright green light before him and fired the shot, as the walls of the lonely cave reverberated the monster's screams."

 **O - O - O - O - O - O**

Marco stood in the middle of his backyard, holding his newly earned pair of scissors aloft as Star stared at him with crossed arms a few feet away.

She shook her head held out her wand, aiming it right at him and glaring sharply. "I'm not letting you go. There's like, a million other things we could be doing today, and getting eaten alive isn't totally what I had in mind."

Marco grinned and swung his scissors in a wide arc, letting them grow to a flaming blue sword in his hand. "Like what? Spend the fourth day in a row _getting your burrito fix_? We kinda don't have a choice, Star. She asked for both of us."

"That's why I can't let you go, Marco," Star said, her face contorted into one of horror and realization, "She knows…."

"Riiiiight. Look, we don't even know what it's for. So, let's just head over and see what it's about." Marco smiled warmly at Star, nearly melting her aghast expression into one of painful submission. "Ugghhh. Fine! But I'm just warning you now. She totally knows."

Marco nodded and swung his sword, opening a magenta portal in the air before them. "You're being paranoid. Watch, it's gonna be about Ludo or something." She gave him an uneasy stare and shook her head before taking a step forward, grabbing his hand as they walked through the portal together.

Once through, they found themselves inside the Castle Butterfly throne room, and under the cold stares of Queen Moon, and King River. As they approached the Queen and King, Marco took a respective bow and knelt before the matriarch of Mewni.

"Queen Moon, we have arrived as-"

 _"I know_ ," Queen Moon said emotionlessly. Star turned and gave Marco a wide-eyed glare that could have curdled milk as Moon continued. "I hope it wasn't too horrible for you?"

Star made to ask what aspect of it would have been unpleasant but Marco stood up and interrupted her before she could get them both killed. "If I may, Queen Moon, what are you talking about?"

Moon rubbed the bridge of her nose and shook her head, giving in to the stress of the situation and turning to smile at the two. "Marco, just call me Moon. There's no need for pleasantries. And I'm referring to your extended trip to Hekapoos dimension."

Star and Marco both stared silently at the two rulers, their eyes wide and their expression blank. A few moments rolled by before Star finally broke the awkward silence with a sweaty question of her own. "And uh...h-how do y-you know? _What_ do you know?"

Moons cold stare pierced the young princesses heart like a dagger, eating away at her very soul. "Hekapoo informed me about your ten-year visit this morning. She will be severely reprimanded for this, and I want to ensure both you and Marco are unharmed. After that, I can properly scold you for not telling me about your little adventures."

Marco stood up and gestured dismissively at the inquiry, doing his best to remain calm. It's not like they did anything wrong, but there were still some aspects that needed to be kept secret. "I won't lie, Moon. It was, hard, to say the least. If it wasn't for Star, we might not have made it out."

"Yes, and I was informed that you had your memories stolen? Are you...alright, Marco?" Moon asked tentatively.

He gave Star an uneasy glance but nodded nonetheless, hoping to move the conversation along. "I am. Do you remember the Blood Moon goddess we told you about?"

"Yes. Did she give you any trouble?"

Star butted in, shaking her head vigorously as she answered. "No no, she was very helpful. She used some of my memories about our timeline and Marcos timeline to stitch him back together."

Moon let her calm demeanor waver some as she and River exchanged glances at that statement. "How...erm, convenient. I won't bother you for much longer, but are you both sure you're alright? Ten years in Hekapoos dimension isn't something to be ignored."

Star gave her mother a genuine smile and took Marcos hand, answering in a soft tone that put Moon at ease. "We're fine mom. It was hard being without him for so long, but we made it through together."

Moon returned the calm smile and let her demeanor ease as she nodded. "You two always manage when you have each other. That being said, I was hoping you'd indulge me in a bit of a learning exercise, after you've spent ten years in another dimension. You remember Baby, yes?"

Star went quiet, staring ahead in blank acceptance at that question. Marco tossed her an uneasy glance, remembering how stressful the visit by the magical evaluator was. Through a stammer, Star nodded nervously. "Y-yes, of coouurse...Babyyy. And, just a teeny little question, this evaluation won't result in me being sent back home, right?"

Moons expression softened at that as River continued to remain silent. "No, no of course not. I take it something along those lines happened last time I sent her to evaluate your progress?"

Star nodded glumly, sharing Rivers stoic response to the idea of Baby's presence. Marco stepped forward, hoping to learn something he wasn't able to ask before. "Moon, what exactly, _is_ Baby?"

"Well," Moon began, "Baby is Stars Fairy Godmother, of sorts. But really, she's a magical aptitude evaluator for all of Mewnis Queens, past and present.

River scoffed, earning a glance from everyone in the room. "More like a gluttonous monster, if you ask me. That cursed feline never fails to annoy and disrespect me."

"River, calm down. You know she doesn't eat much when shes not working. Plus, I think with Star being twenty-four years old, it's high time she was evaluated," moon chided, earning another scoff from River.

"Well do enjoy yourself, Moonpie. You as well, my shining Star. Marco, would you please accompany me to the kitchen, I'd rather like a last meal before that furball eats us out of the castle and country."

Marco nodded uneasily, remembering his last encounter with River being less than calming. Not to mention that neither of Stars parents knew she was actually closer to thirty, and he was actually closer to forty-five. "Uhh, yes sir I'd be happy to. Goodluck Star," he said wistfully, though she noticed his skin seemed a few shades paler. "Thanks, hun. You two have fuuun!" She sang, thought she was almost certain she'd never see him alive again.

"Now then, Star, let us begin," Moon prompted, taking a small glass bottle from her dress and yoinking the cork off the top. Star watched carefully for a moment as nothing seemed to happen, and just as she was about to ask what the bottle was for, a thick, dark cloud emerged, shooting around the room with reckless abandon.

"WHAT IS _THAT_?!" Star yelled out, ducking back behind some nearby chairs. Moon only watched silently as the cloud continued rushing about the room, until it finally settled just before her. To Stars amazement, it didn't break apart or poof about the room, but rather, it condensed into a singular point, and then burst like a bubble to form a small, fluttering cat with massive eyes and a blue gem on its head.

As its butterfly wings kept it airborne, the small, green-furred cat acknowledged Moon and slowly turned to face Star, its eyes wide and its mouth turned into a cordial smile.

"Hello, Baby. I'm sorry to bother your meditation, but I was hoping you could evaluate Stars magical abilities early. She's had a bit of an incident with time," Moon explained. Baby didn't say anything back, but simply nodded in affirmation and fluttered over to where Star was hiding.

"Hello, princess Star Butterfly," Baby began, her voice high pitched but soft as a breeze. "It's very nice to finally meet you. Are you ready to begin?"

Star glanced over at Moon, who merely gave her a thumbs up, before she turned back to Baby and nodded. "It's nice to meet you tooooo. Yes, I'm ready. What uh, what do I do?"

"Well, normally I would check around your living areas and assess your organizational skills before grading you on your arcane knowledge. But since you have neither your room nor your spellbook with you, we can jump straight into your ability evaluation."

Star stared blankly at the fluttering feline, waiting for her to give her some sort of prompt. When none came, she glanced around the room uneasily, before asking timidly "so like, do I do something? I'm not sure what you want from me right now."

"Hmmm," Baby hummed as she thought for a moment. "Very well. Show me a simple transformation spell.

"Oh! I can do that no problemo!" Star exclaimed. Taking out her wand, she waved it above her head and spun around as she recited her spell. " _Radiant shadow transform_!" she yelled.

But instead of the usual glimmer of pink sparkles, or the flash of bright light, her wand hummed a deep rumble before blasting out a three-piece suit covered in green slime. It schlocked to the floor as everyone stared at it in stunned silence. Star was the first to speak up, holding up her hands defensively. "Okay so, it uh, doesn't usually do that, I swear. That's definitely new."

"And interesting," Baby chided, taking a small notepad out and jotting something down.

"Noo, nononono don't write that down and say _'_ _interesting'_ for every weird thing! Come on!" Star yelled. She remembered this ordeal exceptionally well, and was definitely not going to put up with it. Moon watched with mixed expressions as Baby nodded and prompted Star to try again.

" _Radiant Shadow Transform_!" She yelled. At the command, her wand glowed a sickening green once again, humming ominously throughout the room. A bright flash of light illuminated the room, and once it had dissipated, Star was left wearing a slightly flour caked salmon chefs uniform.

"Okay so, not exactly the outfit I was hoping for, but I'll take it."

"Hmmm. ...Inter-" Baby began. "No! I got the spell lets just move on to the next one," Star immediately blurted.

Baby gave a curt nod as Moon rubbed the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "Very well, Princess. Next, please show me a basic summoning spell." Star gripped her wand tighter and smiled at that, eager to show off just how good at summoning narwhals she was.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of the castle, River was buttering a roll to enjoy with a massive leg of mutton as he spoke to Marco cordially. "So, Marco dear boy, what exactly are your plans with my daughter in the future?"

Marco nearly dropped the spoon he was using to mix soup and struggled to regain his composure. "What do you mean?"

River took a large bite of meat and sat down, giving Marco a look or stoic intrigue. "Oh come now, I don't get to talk to you quite often, so I'd rather we get this small grievance out of the way now. What are your plans with Star? She's a princess from a reputable kingdom and will one day assume the throne. Are you prepared for that type of commitment?"

Marco sat down with a bowl of piping soup and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, King River sir-"

"Just call me River. Honestly, I get enough of the titles from the servants," River interrupted.

"Right," Marco began. "Well, if I'm being honest with you, I already know that one day I'll be her king."

River leaned forward, not doing a very good job of hiding his mixed feelings, one of which being excitement. "Really. Are you from _that_ far in the future?"

"No, no, it's just a couple years, and in my future, Star and I never really admitted our feelings for each other. But a few months ago, we met a goddess of knowledge, who told us that we would rule Mewni together, sorta."

Marco ate some of his soup as River processed that, trying hard to ease the tension he felt he was under. After a moment, he added, "Her name was Saraswati. It was a really weird conversation, and she gave us this weird rock, but after that, Star and I just kind of assumed we'd be together in the end."

"So, your intentions are to stay with her. Excellent," River exclaimed, finishing the notion by continuing to eat his mutton. Marco gave him a perplexed look and leaned forward to punctuate a question.

"Wait, is that it? No threats? No challenges? No weird hunting ritual?"

River chuckled at the idea and shook his head. "Of course not. Hekapoo told me about what you did in her dimension, and I haven't forgotten about all the things you've done for my daughter. If you really do plan on staying by her side, I don't see any reason for all that. Honestly, I'm more interested in how much she's grown while staying at your household."

"Grown?" Marco asked nervously, hoping River meant mentally, as opposed to physically.

"Yes, I'm not thrilled to admit it, but she's not the same little girl she was when we had to send her away."

Marco thought about that for a moment before pointedly noting, "Sure she's matured some, but she's still the same adventurous, caring, powerful princess."

River smiled at that and took a sip of ale before chomping on the last of the leg meat. "Well, I'm truly glad for that, dear boy. It was hard letting her go, but I'm beside myself to know that she's flourishing on her own."

Nodding, Marco handed River a buttered corn roll. "Maybe we can take you to Hekapoos dimension sometime. If you want a sneak peek at what the future holds for her. The people there love her, sorta."

"I'll have to pass on that. I'd rather not rush seeing her grow up, especially since I've missed so much already," River noted solemnly. Marco ate some soup and with as much sincerity as he could muster, added, "Thank you for trusting me with her, River. You have no idea how much I appreciate getting a second chance at being her friend."

River didn't say anything immediately, but after a minute of chewing on a rib bone, he spoke with mixed emotions. "I have some reservations about the two of you being as close as you are, despite all that you've done for her...but...I'm just as grateful for your dedication and loyalty to my family, my boy. Do keep impressing me, and I hope to return the favor someday."

There was a short pause before Marco looked down at his soup, glad for the drop in tension. "Do you think she's doing okay?" He asked tentatively.

River wiped his face with a blue blanket stitched with an M and smiled. "It's Star we're talking about, there's nothing she can't do."

"COME! ONNNN!" Star yelled, sweat pooling on her brow and her wand ripping with heat from failed spells. "Why can't I do this?!?!" Baby floated around pleasantly taking notes on the entire ordeal.

"Princess, if I may? It seems that while you are extremely adept in any form of a combat-based spell, it also seems that alteration, illusion, and restoration spells are out of your range of skills." Star glared at Baby harshly, but Moon stepped in, careful to avoid the scorch marks, pools of green fire, and deformed narwhals.

"Baby, remember, this is as much of an evaluation for her, as research for us. Star, you're not being judged based on your skill. We want to see what you can do, and what might be wrong with your magic."

Star gave her mother an impatient glare and gestured to the rest of the room. "What _might_ be wrong? Mom, Marco and I already know! Ludo has a wand of his own and Toffee is in the realm of magic mucking everything up!"

Baby and Moon exchanged an uneasy glance before the queen turned harshly toward her daughter. "Toffee is...You knew?! Star! This is something you tell us immediately! Why wouldn't you-"

"Mom! We can't just tell you everything! Especially the crazy stuff!" Star took a breath and sat down on the stairs before the throne, approached by Baby and Moon. "Marco explained it when he first came back. I wanted to know so much, but he wouldn't tell me anything."

Moon sighed and rolled her eyes. "Star, knowing what boys to chase and what your school serves for lunch is hardly comparable to the fate of the universe!"

Star stood up and glared at Moon, gripping her wand tight as Baby fluttered nearby harmlessly. "He wouldn't tell me anything because if he did, he knew I'd change everything. And if I did that, he wouldn't know how to keep me safe. And I get it now. If I tell you what's going to happen, then we lose the only advantage we have against Ludo and Toffee."

"But if we can take them down _now_ , then we don't need our advantage. We can just end this all and no one else has to die because of him!" Moon yelled, stepping closer to Star and matching her intense stare.

Star was somewhat taken back by that, but shook her head after a moment of thought. "I know. Toffee killed your mother. But right now, we can't stop him. Not yet. Just trust me when I say things will be okay."

"You know that I can't just follow your word on a whim, Star. If you know how we can beat him, you have to tell me, NOW!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Star yelled, her words echoing throughout the main hall. Moon took a step back and looked at Baby uneasily. The evaluator wisely said nothing, and gestured to Star before Moon turned back to face her.

"Everything happened so fast. It's what I'm trying to tell you. If things go differently, I don't know how to beat him," Star muttered. Baby floated forward, finally deciding to join the discussion.

"I agree with the princess," she stated cheerfully.

Both Star and Moon turned to face her, a look of disheveled confusion on their faces as Baby continued. "Our best strategy would be to do nothing. If Princess Star knows all of Ludo and Toffees moves, then she can adapt to them as they arise. And when conflict presents itself, they will be negated like last time."

"But what if something happens differently?" Moon asked desperately, gesturing to the room around them. "Look at what he's doing to magic! How do we know things won't go wrong?"

Baby just continued smiling before gesturing to the door. "We know that, because of him."

Both Moon and Star stared at the entrance of the room as River and Marco both stepped through the massive doors, laughing together hysterically. But the moment they looked about the room, both immediately fell silent and turned to face the group at the throne.

"What...happened here?" Marco asked?

Ignoring his question, Baby continued. " _He_ is a testament to your victory. You won last time with his help, I presume. So as long as he and the princess know what to expect, they can prepare on their own, and prevent a disaster."

Moon frowned and turned to face Star, who met her cold glare equally. "Star, we talked about this. 'No more secrets', if I remember correctly."

Star shook her head and walked over to Marco, turning back to glare at Moon. "This is something I can't tell you. The more we know, the better, and I won't risk everything falling apart just so you can be in control of everything."

"It's not that I want to be in control of everything! I just want to keep you safe!" Moon yelled. But Star was just as quick to return fire. "I don't _need_ you to protect me, Mom! Just let me do this on my own!"

Baby fluttered between the two and smiled cordially at Star before pointing at her wand. "While I must agree with you on your ability to protect yourself, princess Butterfly, I also must disagree."

The entire room turned to face Baby and waited expectantly for some sort of explanation. "You see, while you seem to show prowess in your magic capabilities, it's your ability to use that potential that helps me understand Queen Moon's perspective. If you cannot use your wand effectively in defeating Ludo and Toffee, then I understand her worry towards your secrecy."

Star grimaced at looked down at her broken wand as Marco stepped forward. "But she had a broken wand last time too. Magic was corrupt and her spells weren't working. This just proves that she knows what she's-"

"Mr. Diaz, silence yourself," Baby commanded in an unsettlingly cheerful tone. Remembering well what Baby could be like when angry, Marco backed off. Baby then turned toward Moon and fluttered closer. "My Queen, your uncertainty is not without warrant. Star Butterfly, at the moment, is not ready for battle. But it is for that exact reason that acting now would be detrimental to your kingdom. She knows her deadline and will improve as she did before. For now, it is in your best interest to trust in her decision."

Star looked up at Moon, waiting for a response, but none came. Moon simply huffed angrily and excused herself from the throne room, storming through the massive doors and slamming them behind her. Star made to move towards the entrance, but River stopped her.

"Just give her some time to see reason. She's thinking with her heart instead of her mind, sunshine." Star crossed her arms and avoided Rivers soft gaze before he turned to head towards the door himself. "You know what defeating Toffee means to her, after... you know. I shall go and help her sort her feelings out. Goodluck, Star," he said softly, closing the door behind him.

Now alone with the two teenagers, Baby smiled cordially and took out her notebook. "Would you care for the evaluation report, Princess Butterfly?"

Star merely shook her head and sat down on the throne steps, avoiding her gaze. "No. No, I'm fine, thank you. I failed last time too, so it doesn't matter."

Marco sat beside her and stared forward, observing the mess that remained around them. "Star, you did the right thing, even if it doesn't feel like it. Kinda sucks knowing the future, doesn't it."

"Yeah. I'm sorry you had to walk in on that by the way. I think my spells are worse than last time," she muttered. Before Marco could console her any further, however, Baby flew up to them and spoke just above a whisper.

"You know, you didn't fail, your highness." Both teens looked up at her with surprised expressions, unsure of what to say, so she continued. "Despite the corrupted Magic that's tainting your wand, I can feel something else inside you. A warmth that fights it off without you even realizing it. That, paired with your combat skill, makes for a passing grade."

"A warmth?" Star asked, tilting her head. "The heck does that mean?"

Baby only smiled and nodded to Marco before poofing into smoke and shooting through a now destroyed window, presumably to raid someone's pantry. Now alone in the throne room, Star and Marco exchanged an uneasy glance amidst the green pools of fire and deformed smells scattered about.

"Well look at that. A silver lining," Star shrugged. Marco gave her a halfhearted smile and a quick hug before standing. "Could be worse. Your mom could have taken you from Earth like last time."

"Thanks for the bright side, Marco. Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

He gave that a moment of pause before smiling. Out of the blue, he helped Star up and held her shoulders, locking eyes with her. "I don't know for sure. Things are changing faster than we can keep track of. But if I've learned anything over the thirty-three years I've known you, it's that we can handle anything, as long as we're together."

He ended that notion by pulling her into a tight hug, quickly reciprocated by the princess of Mewni. "I've got your back, so long as you've got mine. Now c'mon. Let's go home."

Star relinquished him from the quick hug, smiling wistfully as he cut open a portal to Earth. "Thank you, Marco," she said softly as they stepped through and out of the room.

No sooner than they had left, however, a small crater of the green fire flickered brighter, as small tufts of blue formed at the end of the flame. The color began to shift more dramatically until the entire flame was now a vibrant deep blue hue. From the pit, a new light grew brighter, until it filled the entire room, masking the disarray entirely.

After a few seconds, it died back down until the throne room was back in its prime condition, untouched by damage, and void of any flames.

Baby smiled from the now fixed window, finishing up an apple and tossing the core to the gardens below. "I thought so, Princess Butterfly. Good luck on your journey, and never relinquish the warmth of your heart."

With that, Baby shifted into a cloud of dark vapor, and shot towards the castle entrance, ready to end her latest evaluation.

 _To be continued in: Dancing With The Star_

 _Star and Marco are pressured into going to the school dance. But trouble finds them wherever they go._

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Forgotten Ventures! Next chapter is basically the midseason finale, with Vartek planning some A̸͖͌̓k̴͈͍͗̕͜f̸̲̓̀̆n̶̯̱̬͛̈́̉̍f̸̯̼̬̲͗̑͗́͜ò̵͕̀͜c̵̳͓͙̳̅̋̀͘n̵̩̝̙̅̉ẅ̸̗̣̺͎̳͆̔͠, so get ready for a doosey! Thank you so much for reading my story, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or heck, even just some gripes, fire away and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks a ton, and have an awesome day! BUH BYYYEEE!!!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	40. Dancing with the Star pt I

"And you're sure you don't have _any_ other option?" Marco asked, pulling a massive tray of nachos from the oven and setting them down on the counter. The steam from the cheese curled around in the air as Star shook her head.

"Nope. I _have_ to. Just like you. We don't have a choice, no matter how much it infuriates me," she finished angrily. She popped a chip in her mouth and let the creamy cheese deliver torrents of flavor, easing her, if only slightly.

Marco looked at her, his expression somber and his eyes seeping with denial. "Star, I know we have rules we have to follow, but I don't have to go with _her_ if it makes you unhappy. You and I being together changes a lot as it is. I could just go with you and-"

"No, Marco. You and Jackie are supposed to have the dance. And I get stuck with Ludo. That's...how it's supposed to be." Despite her clear decision, however, her expression faltered into one of remorse at the admission.

"Star, you don't have to go alone. The only thing that needs to happen tomorrow night is Ludo taking the book. Let me be there with you so I can keep you safe."

"That's just it, Marco. You weren't there before. He might be too scared to take the book at all if we're together. Just...go with Jackie and we can be together for the after-party or something."

Glossaryck crunched on a chip with all three points before raising his hand. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No," Star grumbled. "It's bad enough we have to do this at all. You're going with Ludo," she began before turning to Marco, "and _you're_ going with Jackie."

Glossaryck finished his 'perfect chip', and after loudly licking his fingers clean, he addressed the two bickering teenagers. "If I may, why exactly do I _need_ to be taken? If the events you've laid out don't lead to that outcome, then perhaps it's more detrimental to force it."

Star and Marco exchanged a confused glance as Glossaryck continued, hungrily searching for an evenly coated cheesy isosceles chip. "If Ludo doesn't even bother attempting to get the book, then you two will have effectively wasted your evening for nothing. All I'm suggesting is, go to the dance, leave the book here, and if I'm taken, you lose nothing. Or better yet, bring the book with you, and just hand it off at the dance."

Star shook her head angrily. "But Ludo came after me specifically. If we go to the dance and he's looking for the book then we might have to fight him."

"So be prepared for a fight, and chase him away if he's gotten me," Glossaryck prompted, turning to face Marco. "What do _you_ think?"

Although his expression was tight with focus, Marco eased into one of denial. " Who knows what could happen if Ludo doesn't take you? We might have gotten lucky last time and avoided something worse than Toffee. So you have to be stolen by Ludo tomorrow night. "

"Exactly!" Star shouted, throwing her hands into the air. "We should stick to what we know, and do what we did _last time_."

"I don't think that's a good idea either, Star," Marco continued, tossing a chip into his mouth and leaning forward. "There's one person we're forgetting is involved in all this. ...Vartek," he finished quietly."

"What about him?" Star asked incredulously. She was too close to proving her point for a non-issue to ruin everything. "We haven't seen him in person since we got rid of Toffee! He might not even be alive after getting sucked into that portal thing."

Marco held his chin and paced around the kitchen for a moment, analyzing the situation. "True, but we can guess that he was behind your dreams and my visions. All I'm saying is, we can't afford to be reckless with this."

There was a slow pause as all parties concerned processed that suggestion. Some nachos saw their lives cut short, until it was Stat that finally broke the silence. "So what do you suggest we do? We can't just abandon the way things are supposed to go."

Marco shook his head, sitting back down beside her. "Star, this is gonna sound really, _reeaally_ stupid, coming from me of all people," he began, taking her hand. "But, I think we should go to the dance together."

"What?!" She asked incredulously. Marco held up his hands to ease the situation, and explained, "We go through all these hoops, deal with tons of baloney, things still end up changing like crazy, and we're the only ones who pay the price for it. I'm just saying, after all of the nonsense we go through, don't you think we've earned at least this?"

Star scowled at him, her lips taught into a pout and her shoulders tense. "No, Marco. You made it A HUGE deal that we change, _nothing_. And now you want to mess up the most important night for the future of-"

"Us," he interrupted. "Star we didn't get a chance last time because of me. I don't want to make that mistake again. Glossaryck will get captured, and I can finally show you a good time at the dance."

At the idea, Stars shoulders loosened if only slightly, matching her expression as she leaned forward. "Marco, that night wasn't your fault, you know that, right?"

He stiffened and didn't say anything, avoiding Stara gaze as she went on. "Marco, that night was a fluke. You were doing you, and I was doing me. Sure it could have been better, but-"

"But I wasn't there when you needed me. I was chasing Jackie and you were heartbroken. You almost died that night, Star. It was my fault, and I want to make it up to you this time."

"Then it's decided!" Glossaryck chimed in, pulling another perfect chip from the pile, though this time it was bare. "You two go to the dance, leave the spellbook here, and enjoy yourselves!"

"No!" Star yelled, slamming her fists down on the countertop. "Nothings decided because we're not going together! You and I are going to the cemetery and Marco is going to the park with Jackie!"

There was a moment of stillness in the room before Glossaryck held up his naked chip. "Star, hun, what do you see in my hand?"

She glared at him, gripping the edged of her seat so hard, her knuckles were white. "Probably a stupid metaphor. Why don't you eat it?"

"No, no no nonononono, you see, this is a perfect chip. Not, unlike you and Marco here. Guess what happens when I load it with toppings?" He asked, gently pressing it against a pile of cheese and peppers.

Star squinted at him, her frown withstanding his question as she quickly shrugged. Marco said nothing and only watched as Glossaryck continued to press for toppings. With an audible crack, the chip snapped in two.

"It breaks. Any questions?"

Marco raised his hand, but was immediately waved off by Glossaryck. "Yes, it's a metaphor chip for you two breaking under pressure. Go to the dance and if you really want to, bring the spellbook and hand it off."

Star scoffed and stood up sharply, turning to leave the room. "It's a dumb metaphor, and we're not going. You and I are going to the cemetery, with Janna. And Marco?" She asked, not even turning around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"If I hear more than two rings of dial tone, you and Jackie are _dead_ ," she finished gravely. Marco grinned and leaned back in his seat, eyeing her daringly as he answered. "As much as I love jealous Star, I've gotten my fill of that. I'm going to the dance. With you. And If you argue, then I'm going with...um...Stacy!"

"The cheerleader? Ha! No offense Marco, I don't think you'd enjoy that any more than me. But, we'll put a pin in it for later. Right now, it's relationship Thursday, and I want some more."

Marco glanced around the room nervously, furrowing his brow at the vague insinuation. "More...what?"

"I'm quite certain she wants to spar with you to decide what you're doing tomorrow night," Glossaryck tossed in, munching on another, less than perfect chip.

"Actually, I wanted to cuddle up with a movie going, buuuuut-"

Marco sighed, standing up and nodding grimly to the blue man enjoying a snack. "There are worse ways to decide where to go, but alright. Winner chooses what the plan is."

"Deal," Star answered, opening a portal with Marcos scissors before tossing them at him. "But don't cry when I win, _again_."

"Please. You won because Toffee took control and-"

"And what? Took away my sense of restraint?" Star asked with a fiendish grin.

Marco stared at her as she stepped through the portal before shaking his head. "Because you had sooo much already."

Once Marco had stepped through, the portal collapsed on itself, leaving Glossaryck alone in the kitchen to finish the hardly touched plate of nachos. He was fully prepared to chomp into a fresh chip, but before he could, the hexagonal gem atop his head shook softly and hummed with a red glow.

Sighing, he set down his snack and tapped it twice, allowing it to shoot it's signature red beams of light around the room until they converged to trace the outline of a portal. Once it had opened like a camera shutter, he casually floated through, into the massive chamber of floating crystals where the Goddess of the Blood Moon resided.

At the center of the room, surrounded by sapphire and ruby gems, was a monolithic gem comprised of the two, pulsing and humming with raw magical power. At the face of it, was a simple carving of the blood moon, and on either side of it, was a blazing sun, and a shining star.

"I figured you'd want to speak with me at some point, my love. Though, I feel it might be a while until you get the chance again," he sighed.

The central crystal comprised of mixed sapphire and ruby glowed once before humming softly, filling the room with a warm purple light.

" _Yes, and I trust you will return_?" The goddess said in a voice like music, as the floating crystals around the room shimmered at her words.

"You're speaking english now? That's new."

There was a short pause, as Glossaryck began to grow nervous at her silence. Then, with a soft hum, the base of the center crystal glowed with a brightness not seen for decades. Glossaryck shielded his eyes and after a moment, once the light had subsided and the noise had died down, he took a brave glance back at the centerpiece of the room.

There, at its base, was a woman unlike any other in the universe. She had bright red hair, rolling in the air like smoke from a candle, and a dress that shimmered like red diamonds. Her ruby red lips parted to speak, and glossaryck felt his heart slow at her silk-like voice.

" _Yes, the children have rubbed off on me, if only a little. But you're evading my question, my love_."

"And what question would that be?"

She stepped closer to him, her feet stopping inches above the ground with each pace, and her blue eyes piercing through his soul.

" _Are you going to be alright, Glossaryck? I could lose a great many things, but you, I cannot live without. We have seen this course of events play out before, but I can feel something… cold approaching. Something rotten_."

He smiled smugly at her and floated closer, taking in every detail he rarely got to see. She stopped a foot before him, her hair pouring over her shoulders, and waited for his response.

"Someday, you will have to lose me, Luna. But for now, yes. I will be fine, despite the ever advancing danger that poisons my vision."

" _Is there nothing else we can do? Dying at the hands of that… that… filthy bird and wretched lizard_ …" as she spoke, her eyes began to take on a reddish hue, mixing with blue to make a deep violet as her hair began to writhe angrily. " _If I had my way, I'd destroy them right now and be done with it._ "

"I know, Luna. But we have rules for a reason. My death is inevitable, and in this instance, required and temporary. I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

She glided through the air, her hair trailing in gentle wisps as she circled around him and cupped his much smaller cheek in her hand. " _See that you are. And please, Glossaryck, be careful._ "

He smiled at her delicate touch, allowing her warm waves of ease wash over his mind before holding the edge of her hand. "My fate is sealed, one way or another. But you, my Goddess, have my word. I'll be back soon."

She leaned in and kissed the gem at his forehead, smiling gently at his words before dissipating into the air. The center crystal glowed once more as her words washed over him like honey. " _I can't wait. Tell Star and Marco to have fun at the dance, and don't let them get carried away. Goodbye for now, My love_."

With a rush of air, and a short blink, Glossaryck was floating pleasantly back in the kitchen, staring down at nachos that had turned slightly soggy in his absence. His small smile wilted into a look of uncertainty as a portal opened near the entrance to the living room.

"-told you we should have avoided the canyon!" Marco shouted, his hair a mess and his clothes dusted in soot and dirt. Scorch marks dotted his hoodie alongside various holes, with Stars singed dress matching.

"Well, next time don't be a sore loser and collapse a cliff just to avoid my spell!" Star answered in kind. Glossaryck smile returned as he looked on at the two sitting down.

"I trust your negotiations were successful?" He asked innocently.

"No," Star quipped, tossing a venomous glare at Marco. "It was more of a tie, so we still don't really know what to do. I'm still voting we keep things the same, and avoid crazy changes!"

"And you think things haven't changed like crazy already?" Marco asked in a huff. "I say we keep the spellbook close, and when Ludo shows up, we just give it to him and enjoy the dance."

"That could ruin everything, Marco! What if he wants to fight anyway? Or Toffee sicks him on the people at the dance?! We should be out in the woods, where we can make sure nobody gets hurt!"

With a grin, Glossaryck quipped "I see you both still have some planning to do, so, I guess I'll be going now. Wake me when you've decided."

"Oh no, you don't!" Star yelled, grabbing his small robe and yoinking him back. "Since Marco won't listen, tell him that we can't change history!"

"And who says that's the right thing to do right now?!" Marco shouted, standing up and meeting Stars gaze. "Glossaryck, tell her we should enjoy the night and make things as painless as possible!"

Both teens turned their curdled glares at the small blue glossary, but found him staring blankly back at them. With a shrug, he answered, "Look, you two should decide this on your own. I'm not some couples counselor helping you make choices. I trust you'll figure it out, and in the meantime, I'm going to enjoy my last hours of freedom."

In a poof of smoke, he disappeared from view, leaving the two huffing teens alone. Star immediately turned on her heels and began striding towards the stairs, throwing back, "I say we keep things the same. If you want to be a suicidal hypocrite, go right ahead!"

Matching her intensity, Marco called out after her, "If you want to waste a perfectly good night waiting for a fight that might not even happen, go right ahead! I'm going to the dance, with or without you!"

"UGH! FINE!" Star yelled from the top of the stairs. "Maybe you can take Jackie again! Since _she_ probably won't mind you being an idiot!"

There was a slam of a door upstairs before Marco sighed and sat down, glaring at the soiled nachos on the counter. "And _you_. Getting soggy after only a few minutes. Who does that?"

The nachos were understandably unresponsive, frustrating Marco even more. "Why am I talking to nachos. Though, at least they can listen to me, unlike some people!" he shouted angrily to himself. The kitchen fell quite, despite his outburst, to which he sank into his chair and stared at the counter.

"Well, if I'm going alone, I'd better get an outfit together. And find a way to keep an eye on Star." He made to walk towards the stairs, but his body was unresponsive. The entire room went cold, washed in soft green light, as he found even breathing to be impossible.

A woman's words crept into his mind, but he didn't fear them. They came with a calming wash of ease and sounded as though he was thinking them himself.

" _Marco, you **must** stay by Stars side, no matter what. Hide the spellbook, and keep it locked away where no one can find it. Terrible things are in motion, and if he gets the book, all will be lost._"

The green light remained, and his body continued to refuse to move, but he found that he could think back a response, and knew that it would be heard.

"Who are you? And why would losing the book mean 'all is lost'?"

There was a silence that followed his question, his mind blank and empty against the stillness. Just before he made to speak again, the voice returned.

" _You'll find out soon enough. She can sense me, so I can't stay. Don't trust her. Hide or **destroy** the book. He cannot get it, Marco Diaz. Mewni will fall if he can perfect his weapon_."

"What weapon? Who wants the book? Who can I not trust?" he asked in vain to the emptiness of his mind. One word was all that was said as the cold presence receded.

" _Vartek_."

He tried to think back more questions, but instead found that his body could move again, the green light already fading. He dropped to his knees, what felt like a massive hangover already pounding against his skull as he drew in a sharp breath of air to fill his now burning lungs.

Breathing heavily, he got back to his feet, and shakily leaned against the counter, knocking over the plate of nachos. "Jeez, * _pant_ * what the * _pant_ * heck is-"

"Can you stop throwing stuff in a tantrum? If you're just gonna trash the hou-" Star stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she saw Marco hyperventilating and looking extremely pale.

"Marco? What happened? Are you alright?" She asked, running to his side and checking him for wounds. " _Breathe_ Marco, in and out, deep breaths," she prompted.

Marco complied, letting his chest rise and fall with his breaths, satiating the ache of his lungs. "I'm * _pant_ * fine Star. * _Pant_ * I just stopped * _pant_ * moving for a minute, * _pant_ * and couldn't breathe."

"Maybe I overdid it with the sparring. I'm sorry for getting mad at you, I came down to apologize," she said, continuing to look him over. When no wound could be found, she set him up in a chair and sat down beside him. "If you really think we should go to the dance, then… fine. We can go, hand over the book, and enjoy-"

"No! We can't!" Marco interrupted, holding up his hands defensively.

"Well fine then, moody. Just pick one already and we'll just do _that_."

"No, no Star, I stopped breathing because time stopped. Like when the Blood Moon talked to me in your room. But it wasn't her, it was someone else. She said that if we give him the book, then he'll perfect a weapon or something, and Mewni will fall."

Star stared at him for a moment, processing his statement before furrowing her brow ever so slightly. "Marco, we _have_ to give him the book. If we don't, everything will change. We know that. What we don't know is who that was."

"I know, I know. But if Ludo has a weapon, it could be worse than things changing. And...she said Vartek was the one who wants the book. She said either hide it or destroy it."

Again, Star took a moment to process that, her eyes darting around the room before settling on the countertop. "How do we know we can trust whoever it was? Maybe they want to make sure we ruin everything?"

"We don't. She said not to trust someone else. She said 'don't trust _her_ '. I think we should hide the book somewhere, and see what happens tomorrow."

Pursing her lips, Star tilted her head. "What are we gonna do?"

Marco shook his head and drew a shaky breath, looking around the room in desperation. "I...I don't know. We need to talk to Glossaryck, and figure out a plan. If they really are coming for us tomorrow, then we have to be ready for them. All of us."

Star made to respond, but Glossaryck interrupted them from behind. "I heard everything."

"So what do you think we should do? Personally, I still vote on being at the cemetery where we can be ready," Star said with determination.

Glossaryck shook his head, turning back to face the two. "Hide the book, and be ready for anything."

 _To be continued in:_

 _Dancing with the Star pt. II_


	41. Dancing with the Star Pt II

As Star and Marco walked through the halls of their now buzzing school, inquisitive glances were tossed their way. Amidst a crowd of energetic and excited faces, theirs were a pair that would not go unnoticed, being foreboding and rigid.

Talk of the dance taking place that evening was all that seemed to be worth talking about, and it did little to ease their nerves. Once the two had made it to their locker, both released a subconsciously held breath before looking around. "So," Star began, desperate to ease her nerves, "we'll have my spellbook hidden, and we have a plan, so now we just wait for them?"

"Yeah. No clue when they'll show up though," Marco added, glancing at the students passing by. "We can assume it'll be during the dance, so as long as we're out of the way, nobody gets hurt."

"Wait, I thought we were going to the dance?" Star asked, quickly turning to face him. He gave her a confused glance before opening his backpack and putting his textbooks in his locker. "Star, we talked about this. You were right. If we go to the dance then people might get hurt."

"That's _if_ he shows up tonight," she countered, leaning against the lockers as Marco finished packing his things to head home. "And Vartek knows what happened last time, so wouldn't the dance be the last place he expects us to go?"

"Well, yeah, but things are changing, Star. We shouldn't risk it. As much as I want to go, we'd be better off at the clown seance with Janna."

"Yeah, alright. Keeping things as close to last time as possible _is_ pretty important," Star agreed.

"Aww c' mon you guys, I worked hard to make the dance fun this year," A voice interjected from behind, making Marco jump slightly and recoil away from the surprise. Jackie had just walked up to the two, tailed by Janna, Fergusson, and Alphonzo.

"You shoulda seen how crummy it was gonna be before she got put in the planning board," Janna mumbled, tossing Jackie a subtle nod with a smile. "Now, it might actually be fun."

"What do you care? We're doing the clown seance tonight," Marco said dryly, shooting her a suspicious glance. Janna pursed her lips as her eyes shot wide open, looking around nervously.

"Well, I had to actually...uh...cancel that. Since...uhm. Well, ya know."

Star and Marco traded looks before turning back to Janna. Marco had an idea of where this was going, but there was no possible way it was still a thing.

"Janna," he began, peering at her suspiciously, "are you...going to the dance...with Fergusson?"

She appeared to be visibly trembling, her eyes now dinner plates as she gazed blankly at the floor, begging for this moment to end. "Yyyyes?" She whispered.

"WHAT?!" Star screamed, earning the attention of everyone around her.

"Wait, did you guys not know? Her and Fergusson have been dating for like, two months now," Jackie asked curiously.

"NO!? OH MY GOD JANNA THAT'S AMAZING!" Star screamed once again.

"Shut up!" Janna shouted in a whisper, "I don't like people knowing about my private junk! So keep it down, Star."

"Well, if you're going with Fergusson, what about Alphonzo?" Marco asked. All eyes turned to the olive-skinned boy carefully hiding at the back of the group. He immediately mimicked Janna's body language.

"Oh come on! You too?" Marco groaned, holding his head. Jackie raised an eyebrow at him, curious what the outburst was about. "Are you guys _not_ going? You're like the life of the party."

"We can't," Star and Marco said in unison. "We have other stuff we have to take care of."

"Ugh. You're doing that thing again," Janna grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Sorry. But yeah, we can't go. Some really significant stuff is happening tonight," Marco explained. He knew the dance would be a perfect opportunity to finally make things up to Star for last time, something she concurred with, unknown to him. But despite that, things could get dangerous if a fight got out of hand.

"What could be more important than going to the spring dance?" Jackie implored, "I did what I could to make it fun, but having you guys there would make it perfect."

"We just have-" Star began, but Janna interrupted her. "Look, even _I'm_ going, and BonBons seance is tonight. If _I_ have to go, _you guys_ have to go. No butts."

Star made to contend, but Janna wasn't having any of it.

"But there's-"

"No butts!"

"Janna," Marco interjected, stepping forward and doing his best to look serious, "People could die tonight if we go to that dance."

"And if you don't show up, I'll make sure _you're_ the first," Janna returned, fatally intense as everyone took a subconscious step back.

"Guys, we can't. You remember at the sleepover, that guy I said was after Star? Well, he and someone equally dangerous are probably gonna attack us tonight to steal her spellbook. We can't let that happen, and we can't let any of you get hurt, so we have to go to the cemetery where they came after her _last time_ , and wait."

Everyone processed that for a moment, before Fergusson held up his hands and tilted his head, prodding them for more information. "So wait, you guys don't even know if they're coming, and you're worried if you go, they'll hurt people if- again, _if_ -they show up?"

Star and Marco nodded. Janna shook her head and stepped forward. "That's so _dumb_. I know you guys. You can take 'em, and that's if they even show up. You're going to the dance, and if something happens, we can help get everyone out of the way."

"But-" Marco began, this time interrupted by Jackie. "Marco, please? It wouldn't be the same without you guys. Plus, it would help you two forget about last time."

That hit way too close to home for him. He desperately wanted to make the dreaded night of the spring dance memory something Star could look back on as enjoying, instead of hating. And now Jackie was showing that she thought the same thing? How could he refuse?

He let out a deep sigh and pursed his lips, visibly torn by the two prospects. "Fine."

"Wait, really?" Star asked, her eyes opened wide as a small grin barely passing as hidden was forming.

"Yeah," he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "We can go. But the _minute_ something happens, we're pushing them through a portal and following them. Got it, you guys?"

Everyone nodded, eagerly accepting his cryptic parameters. "Not a problem. You two are gonna love it," Jackie said with a genuine smile. "I promise."

"Well, Star and I have to talk about it, and plan a few things, but...yeah. Can't wait," Marco said formally.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O**

After Marco and Star had arrived back home, the two walked into Star room and immediately flopped face-first into Stars bed. For a few moments, the two laid there, saying nothing and enjoying a few moments of quiet peace before a soft rustling of pages captured their otherwise lacking attention.

"Are you two prepared for the dance tonight?" Glossaryck asked with a sincere, but sly smile. Marco raised his head from the bedsheets, staring blankly forward as he asked "Why did we agree to go?" to no one in particular.

"Maybe it'll be fun," Star answered, lifting her own face from her sheets as Glossaryck floated before the two and rested on the bed. He wasn't much for prying, as he was one of the few people in the universe who could rightfully claim to know just about everything, but he knew the two could use a good venting after everything that had been dumped on them.

"How do you feel about it?" He asked them both in a calm voice. "You know you don't have to go if you really don't want to. But in my expert opinion, they're going to come after you regardless, so why not enjoy yourself first."

Marco knew he was right. Without the book in their current possession, they'd be targets, and being at the dance made things complicated. Then again, not having the book could be a good enough reason for Ludo and Vartek to not bother coming. But that was optimistic thinking at best. "Do you think we can keep them contained, or better yet, just portal them to some desert and fight them there?" He asked, weighing their options.

"I'm not sure. Since your arrival, I can't see the path of your decisions as easily as I used to. Right now, I would plan for it, but not rely on it," Glossaryck answered.

Star rolled over on her back, staring up at the ceiling as a few minutes of silence rolled by. "Marco?" She asked in a quiet voice. "I know I was... _super_ against going, for a lot of reasons. But...is it bad that I wanna go _now_?"

"Well, only as bad as me changing my mind too. Things keep coming up and making tonight really...difficult," he answered in the same tone. Glossaryck looked from one to the other, before his eyes shot open and a grin spread across his face. "You two need someone to decide for you both. Someone completely out of the loop on this with no idea what the context is. Like flipping a coin."

"Ugh!" Star fumed silently. "We asked you to do that earlier and you said no! It was my idea Glossaryck!"

"Yes, but now it's _mine_. Soooo, Marco, will you agree with the final decision reached?"

"Uhhhhh, sure?" He answered nervously. He wasn't sure what Glossaryck was up to, but if it made things easier, they could instead focus on what their plan would be. Glossaryck smiled and nodded before tapping his gem twice. No sooner than his finger making the second contact, red beams shot out for the crystal and traced a different intricate pattern than before. It was far messier, and triangular for some reason.

After the lines had been drawn, the shapes pulled back, folding over themselves like origami to reveal a heavily forested landscape, made of thick redwoods that reached into the blue sky. Both Star and Marco sat up to look into the portal, but Glossaryck pushed them back and out of the way. Something about 'tampering with the ruling'.

No later than had he positioned himself, a young boy walked past the portal, deeply engrossed in a very old book he was reading. He hadn't even noticed the anomaly until Glossaryck spoke.

"Hey, kid, can you help me out here for a second? I need a third party to help make a decision, and it can't be someone we know."

The boy jumped nearly out of his skin and screamed, dropping his book and tripping over himself trying to get away from the strange blue man speaking to him through a portal. Glossaryck just stared at him calmly and after a short moment, the boy collected himself and approached, if only slightly. "Who..or _what_ , are you?" He asked nervously.

"Look the names not that important, young man. I just need an answer then I'll be on my way. Should my, ahem, associates, go to the school dance?" Glossaryck asked without an ounce of sarcasm or insincerity.

The boy looked at him with a million questions clearly shooting through his mind. He didn't answer right away, but slowly forced himself to nod. "Sure? Is that the right answer?" He asked.

Glossaryck nodded and gave the young man a thumbs up, beginning to close the portal before stopping to add "by the way, keep a close eye on that book." With that, he allowed the portal to close, leaving the brown-haired young man alone in the woods to collect his journal and take off running to inform his twin of what he had seen.

"There," Glossaryck began, sitting proudly between the two. "It's decided. You two are going, and you're going to be prepared. None of that surprise mumbo jumbo from last time."

Star and Marco exchanged an uneasy glance before turning back to the blue man and nodding silently.

"Alright. So I'm thinking that we try to blend in, obviously, but we need a plan Star," Marco stated, slowly donning an air of command and dare she admit, excitement. "Janna and the others will focus on clearing the field. Ludo and Vartek arrive, first and foremost is getting everyone out of the school. Using portals of we have to."

Star nodded, taking on her own air of seriousness as he spoke next. "Once they're out, we group up and focus on containment. We corral them through a portal if we can, and if we can't, we make sure they're dealt with quickly and quietly. We've beaten them both before, but since Ludo has a wand, I'll take him. You fight Vartek with swords and we get them down fast."

Glossaryck said nothing, watching the two, surprised at the sudden and sharp change of attitude from one of nervous care, to superior readiness. Apparently, more about them had changed than anyone had cared to notice.

"Okay so, once they're beaten, we should let Ludo go, since he has things in the future to do. But Vartek, I say we detain and disarm him as quickly as possible. He can't be allowed to run around changing things anymore. After they're both dealt with, if it's even both of them, we let the others know its safe, and head home to deal with the possible prisoner."

Star smiled, clearly over enjoying the commanding simplicity of the evening to come. "Evacuate, subdue, detain. I like it. But, what about the book?" She asked, tossing a glance over at Glossaryck who remained silent. "They're totally still gonna want that, so where are we hiding it if Ludo sends his rats looking for it?"

Marco held his chin, deep in thought for a moment before his eyes lit up and he faced Star, smiling. "Grenor! Vintal is out of the way, we can trust him, and nobody knows about it."

"Yeah, that could work. Once this is over, we can just pop back in and grab it. Glossaryck, what do you think?" She asked, looking over at the small Glossary of terms.

"Sure sure. But he's not allowed to read it. I'll be under lock and key until you retrieve the spellbook."

"That's fine," Star answered. Now that the initial seriousness of planning was out of the way, she could focus on something far more important. Picking what she would wear. "Alright! That's our plan. Now if you two will excuse me, I'm gonna go get changed!" she nearly sang before diving into one of her closets and slamming the door behind her.

"Well," Marco began, standing up and making his way toward the door, "I guess I should go pick an outfit that doesn't scream prince, like the Corn Dinner."

"Be careful, Marco. The flame of one candle can burn the world if given the chance," Glossaryck said in a voice that oozed with dark cripticism.

"When did _you_ turn into a fortune cookie," Marco whispered before leaving the room. He shut the door behind him and made his way to his room, opening his closet to select something modest, rather than flashy.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O**

Hours later, Star and Marco strolled down the street, making a final turn towards their school, which seemed abuzz in the night. Light dangled from various positions to illuminate hallways rather than fluorescent fixtures, and all of the trails of white illumination flowed towards the gym like a magnificent spider web covered in dew in the morning sunlight.

Banners had been set up, coloring the exterior of the gymnasium, with various people lounging about outside on benches, eager for the doors to open.

Star and marco had decided against portaling to the dance, rather to instead discuss tactics and plans for anything that could go wrong. Marco wore his attire from last time, at Stars request and his protest. The suit jacket fit nicely, and he still looked pretty great by most standards, but he felt weird about wearing the same clothes he broke Stars heart in, to the same dance he was now taking her.

Star on the other hand, eager to make a good second-first impression, was wearing a regal purple-colored bubble dress. It had poofy shoulders and a rather high front, opposite to the low cut back that showered her small wings under her bunned hair. The waist of the dress sat at her bellybutton and flared out into A-line creases, lightly shaded purple hearts and stripes from there. Marco was clearly more excited about her attire than his own, but in her opinion, she was floored to have Marco all to herself this time.

As they approached the crowded front of the gymnasium, they both took in the glamor and grandiose decor as a small group of people approached them.

"Hey! So you guys made it! Awesome!" Jackie called out. She was sporting the same dress as last time, much to Marcos silent discomfort, but her enthusiasm quickly overshadowed that detail. "What do you guys think?"

Marco couldn't help but smile. "As someone who genuinely knows what the dance _could_ have been, I think you did amazing, Jackie," he said with sincerity. The group got a laugh out of it, all except for Star. She seemed to be almost uncomfortable, but quickly regained her composure before anyone could notice.

"When does it open?" She asked, scooching between the two as casually as she could. Jackie smirked and checked her phone, the others doing the same. "It should open in two minutes. Enough time for _Janna_ to get up here so you can see her," Jackie suggested.

All eyes veered to the silent figure lurking behind Fergusson. Without much hassle, Janna stepped out, wearing nothing anyone would have suspected she'd be caught dead in.

"JANNA!" Star screeched, holding her face in sheer joy, "YOU LOOK AMAZING!"

Janna sheepishly held up the edges of her dress. A salmon pink A-line dress, with her usual green jacket over the top. Her hair was done up into a small bun, with a pink rose tucked behind her ear. "Thanks, Star," she mumbled, not caring about the noise. "I was gonna wear black, but Fergusson talked me into wearing something that would scare people more. Something I actually liked."

The man in question stepped out, practically beaming at his date. In truth, Janna wasn't the only one who looked good. Fergusson had lost easily twenty pounds and could now wear a black tux without showing any rolls. With a matching pink bowtie of course. His orange hair was neatly combed, and his green eyes were sparkling just taking in the sight.

"You wouldn't believe how different she sounded when I showed it to her. You can drop the act, Jan, they know you're excited about it," he chirped, taking her hand.

"Yeah yeah, truth box. I remember," she grumbled, clearly not excited about her position in all this. But slowly, she allowed her sheepish frown to turn into a look of quiet excitement. "You guys really think it looks nice?"

"Yeah, actually. I expected you to show up in something a lot more...dark," Marco answered. Janna immediately regained her usual air around him and flashed a dirty grin his way. "Jeez Marco, and right next to your girlfriend? Star, you better reel him in quick."

Rather than blush and frown at the obvious insinuation, Marco felt himself being pulled back into Star, with two cream-colored arms wrapping tightly around his chest. "Got him," he heard Star happily answer from behind.

Janna gave them a short nod before turning back to her date and lacing her arm into his. Jackie and Alphonzo, two solo attendants, just exchanged a quick shrug and laced their arms together to Stag the dance, all four making their way towards the now open door to the gymnasium.

"You ready?" Star whispered, nearly into Marcos's ear.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he answered softly, holding her hand to his chest before taking it into his own to begin walking towards the flowing crowd. "Let's go have a crazy night."

 **O - O - O - O - O - O**

As the group walked into the massive gym, they were met with an array of Christmas light hanging from the ceiling, coming from every wall and leading into a disco ball hung at the center. Streamers hung from the rafters in every color, with a large banner hanging neatly in the back saying 'Spring Dance! Cut loose!'

The whole display was somewhat overwhelming, but so much more enticing. Loud music played over looming speakers as a D.J. racked and slammed one hit after the next. As the group took it all in, Jackie stepped forward and turned about to face them.

"So, what do you guys think _now_?"

A collective "woah" went out, confirming her suspicions that maybe she really was amazing at this.

"Well, I gotta go to help with the announcement, but I'll see you guys in a few, alright? Try not to drool on the floor too much, Janna!" Jackie called out before turning about and racing towards the far end of the gym.

For a moment, nobody said anything, before Star grabbed Marcos hand and yanked him closer.

"Our wedding. Her. Make it happen," she whispered venomously before kissing his cheek. Marco blushed nearly six different shades before leaning over to her and returning, "I feel like she'd agree to it. But I think we have some time to plan around that."

"Yo, lovebirds!" Fergusson called them from the drink table, sided by Janna and Alphonzo. "Come on before it gets warm!"

The two grabbed each other's hands and made their way over, everyone sampling a drink that tasted suspiciously like lemonade and Hawaiian breeze. Before anyone could comment on the drinks likely inspiration, the lights dimmed, with one bright beam focussing on Principal Skeeves onstage.

"Students and faculty of Echo Creek Academy! I am pleased to announce the beginning of this years spring dance!"

A large cheer rumbled throughout the audience as Skeeves continued.

"Yes, yes. It's quite a big deal. We have a record-setting attendance this year, no doubt thanks to our own, Jackie Lynn Thomas, head of the planning board. I'll turn it over to her for opening statements, and I'll see you all on the dance floor! Ahem, a respectable distance of course. Jackie?"

Jackie walked onstage in her glimmering seafoam green dress, smiling casually at the student body before her. After taking the microphone, she pumped a fist in the air.

"GO OPOSSUMS!" she yelled, earning a very enthusiastic chant from the crown before continuing. "Welcome everyone. I know you all want to get started, and get wild, but first things first. I'd like to thank those of you that voted me onto the planning board. None of this would have been possible without you. Next, Just enjoy yourself, guys and gals," she said to everyone, particularly a select two.

"You've worked so hard this year, and gone through so much. You all deserve to have a little fun. So enjoy yourselves, and let loose. You've earned it," she said, handing the microphone back to Principal Skeeves and stepping offstage to regroup with her friends.

"Let the Spring School Dance, begin!" Skeeves shouted into the microphone, signaling the D.J. to begin blasting more music throughout the gym.

(Six shooter: Coyote Kisses- D.J. first song)

Jackie walked up to her friends, greeted by hugs and applause from everyone.

"Alright alright, dudes, let's go have some fun, huh?" Jackie shouted to them, causing a near stampede to the dance floor. The lights dimmed, showing multicolor lasers shooting in rapid succession throughout the gym.

Janna and Fergusson naturally paired up, doing a simple two-step with one another and doing their best to avoid too much attention. Jackie stood much the same, except with the opposite effect of multiple boys coming up to ask her to dance.

"Sorry guys, but I'm just doing me tonight," she'd answer happily. Alphonzo however, earned himself the eye of a young lady in a poofy, short, blue dress. He awkwardly made to ask for her hand to dance, which made her giggle.

"Vi kan dansa. Om du förstår," she replied with a sly grin. Alphonzo immediately perked up, remembering his research into his future career, as suggested by their old guidance counselor.

"Jag förstår. Ska vi börja?" He returned. The blonde smiled at him and took his hand, the two starting their own dance-off to the side.

Star and Marco held raised eyebrows at the ordeal but decided not to comment. Something about the CEO of a Swedish wool company. Star turned to Marco and took his hands, pumping her arms forward and back as the two took turns leaning forward.

She grinned at him and twirled around before continuing their dance. "They're lucky it's not a slow dance, or we'd be setting the school on fire!"

Marco stifled a laugh and smiled back, enjoying the upbeat music that pounded against his ears. "Yeah, you say that, but school dances do have those, you know. So we gotta play it cool, _supernova_!"

 _"Loaded the bullets with my blood in the rounds, yeah she's a sweet six shooter, she knows how to get down. Until the kick-back, when my heart hits the ground._

 _She said, 'You think you're so tough, baby put your hands up.' YEAH!"_

The two switched tempos, dancing side by side and swaying into one another as the music played. "Yeah, yeah! Eyes open, and locked on target!" She yelled before opening her eyes wide and sarcastically staring at Marco's chest. Marco grinned and mimicked her expression as they continued dancing.

" _She gets me deep in the chest, straight through my bullet-proof vest._

 _She kisses like a grenade, like a blade, or Bayonet, YEAH!"_

Janna and Fergusson rocked back and forth to the beat as Fergusson leaned over to her. "Looking good, Janna-banana! But can you match my style?" He asked with an urban twang before launching himself into his own moves, stepping back and forth in quick succession as he laughably attempted to occupy his hands.

Janna couldn't help but smile, matching his steps easily and doing her best to mimic the frantic yet coordinated waving of his arms. ' _The big goofball might not have style, but at least he can dance_ ,' she thought to herself.

She slowed, however, watching as Fergusson stepped over his own feet and seemingly fell to the floor, only to catch himself in a handstand. He bent his knees and fell back down only to slide his legs through his open arms and turn himself about in a short 360 burst. He threw his legs back out behind him before jumping off of his hands and landing back on his feet to a dumbfounded Janna.

"What? How do you think I've been losing weight?" He asked with a wide grin. Janna smiled and continued matching his dance moves. "Figured it was running like most people, but I guess you've been keeping some secrets, big guy!"

Everyone around them raved to the wild and energetic beats of the music, too occupied to notice the dimming lights and random spotlights beginning to power up. Just as everyone began to tire, the D.J. signaled everyone to ease back up before switching the music.

(Death of a Bachelor: Panic at the Disco for D.J. track change)

 _"Do I look lonelyyy, I see the shadows on my face._

 _People have told meee, I don't look the saaaame."_

The next song began to play, this one a bit slower, with just as much bass rumbling the walls as the last. Couples began to pair up once more, as Stags began filtering out in search for a dance partner. Jackie happily stepped to the side in search of a drink, while the others began swaying and rotating to the slow tune.

 _"Maybe I've lost weeiiight, I'm playin' hookiiiiee._

 _We're the best of the best, put my heart on my chest, so that you can see it toooo."_

"Speak of the devil," Star said in a hushed but sly tone. Marco matched her grin and took her hand in his, the two beginning to replay their dance moves from the blood moon.

 _"I'm walking the long roooooaaaad, watching the sky faaaalllll._

 _The lace in your dress, tingles my neck, how do I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive?"_

The room suddenly exploded in sound and color as the lights began to cascade down on the dancers below, washing the gym in every color of the spectrum. Marco pulled Star in close before the two began to dance.

 _"The death of a bachelooooooor, oooohhhh, letting the waterfall._

 _The death of a bachelooooooor, oooohhhh,_

 _Seems so fitting for, happily ever afteeeerrr, hhoooo, how could I ask for more?_

 _A lifetime of laughteeerrrr, at the expense,_

 _Of the death of a bacheloooorr"_

Star and Marco spun together, emanating a short disk of fire at their feet before stepping back and swaying with the music, both captivated in each other's eyes. Some couples had stepped back to watch the blue-tinted display, while others simply continued dancing.

 _"I'm cutting my mind oooooff_

 _Feels like my heart is going to burst_

 _Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be seeerved_

 _And when you think of meeee am I the best you've ever had?"_

Star twirled around Marco before being caught in his outstretched arm. He brought her back up and the two stepped with the beat as he leaned closer to her. "Better than last time?" He asked. She gave him a smile and kissed his cheek, earning a soft blush. "Much better," she said honestly.

 _"Share one more drink with meeee, smile even though you're sad_

 _I'm walking the long rooooaaaad, watching the sky faaaaall_

 _The lace in your dress, tingles my neck, how do IIIIII liiiiiive?"_

The two brought themselves closer before Marco flung Star outward to arm's length, a wide smile plastered on her face as a bubble of blue flames burst between them.

 _"The death of a bachelooooor, Oooohhhh_

 _Letting the waterfaaaall._

 _The death of a bacheloooor, oooohhh, seems so fitting foor._

 _Happily ever afteeerrrr ooooh! How could I ask for mooore?_

 _A lifetime of laughteeeerrr, at the expense of the death of a bacheloooooooor!"_

The two collided with one another once more, holding each other close and swaying gently with the rocking music as a small blue flame held itself between them. Star smiled up at Marco with sparkling eyes, and his own warm smile was her reward. The two leaned in to kiss as the song continued on.

But before their lips met, the speakers cut out as a dark green portal cut its way through the D.J.s soundboard. The refractory noise echoed through the gym as the portal opened, allowing two lone figures to step through. One was a tall being with black armor and a skull capped helmet, the other being a small avian creature clutching a bony hand and wearing a bag of chips.

"Well, hello children," the taller being known as Vartek said, his voice clear as day without his normal wraps covering his reptilian face. "Having a party, and you didn't even invite me?"

 _To be continued in: Dancing with the Star pt. III_


	42. Dancing With The Star Pt III

**_AN~_** _Hey all, some dark themes in this chapter, be forewarned. Hope yall enjoy!_

* * *

"Go! _NOW_!" Star yelled above the confused murmurs of the crowd. She and Marco began stepping closer to Vartek and Ludo as Janna, Jackie, Fergusson, and Alfonzo began herding people towards the exits in mass.

"What?" Vartek asked playfully, "Am I not allowed to play with _them_ too? That's really just not fair, Butterfly." His words were practically venomous, but he spoke them with collected coyness as he knew he held the upper hand. One swipe, and it was a hundred dead. But that wasn't like him. He wasn't like her. He didn't kill innocent children.

Not that they needed to know that, though.

 _"I guess you were right,"_ Star whispered to Marco. _"You ready to get this over with, boo?"_ Marco gave her a quick nod, both turning back to Vartek and donning a look of malice.

Vartek stepped forward, the stage creaking under his weight as Ludo stood angrily by his side, wearing a less than intimidating face. Star pulled her wand from her dress, holding it ready, as Marco pulled his scissors from his jacket, extending them into a flaming longsword.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Vartek," Star spat, eyeing him down, daring him to make a move. "You're coming with us. And Ludo, you're going back through that portal. _Now_."

Vartek smiled. "Oh, I agree, Butterfly. We _can_ do this the easy way. But I know you won't, and frankly, I'm just thrilled to show you what _I've_ been up to."

Neither Star nor Marco liked his smile, and there were still students and faculty trying to make their way out of the gym.

Janna and Jackie guided people out as fast as they could, with Fergusson and Alfonzo directing everyone to the streets. A young woman in a blue dress ran past Alfonzo, holding his gaze for a moment before he shouted "Jag Kommer att hitta dig. Var försiktig!" Over the noise.

Vartek watched carefully as the last of the students were evacuated, the doors closing behind them. Now alone with the two people he had originally come for, he stepped off the stage and landed heavily on the wood floor. Ludo simply stayed put, watching the ordeal unfold.

"It took me some time to get back here, I'll admit. But I've been...occupied. Unfortunately, it looks like so have you," Vartek casually pointed out, slowly unsheathing his flickering green scimitars as he stared at Marco. "Are you ready?"

Marco grasped his blade tight, feeling the warmth of the blue flames swirling over its edge. "I'm going to open a portal. You can be civil, and we can fight on the other side, or we can _make_ you. Your choice," he stated in a commanding tone. He knew he and Star could take them, but not without there being gross amounts of collateral damage. Vartek continued to grin before motioning for Ludo to approach.

"Here, there, it makes no difference. Though I suppose I could use some more room than this slum. Lead the way, _boy_."

Marco carefully cut a portal to his right, stepping back as Star walked through. He motioned his blade towards it and eyed Vartek. The septarian nodded and walked through, tailed closely by Ludo. Marco was the last to enter, closing it behind himself and stepping onto the cold bare rock of the desert they had migrated into.

The sand and rocks were tinged red from iron, and all around them were massive outcroppings that rose and fell with the terrain.

"Now," Vartek began, dragging him scimitars against the rock, the blades digging sparks as he walked, "I have only one thing to ask before I take what I came here for. What has she told you?"

Star and Marco, both gripping their weapons, shared a hesitant glance before turning back to him, their glare just as intense as before. "What has who told us?" Star asked shortly. "Gonna need more to go on than just that, buddy."

"Merina. What has she told you? Has she told you why I'm here?" Vartek growled. He knew the answer was no. But he remembered the conversation well.

Merina had called him back to the Land of the Passing, her shrine growing more powerful by the day. She went on and on about the brats, how they were different, how he should be careful, and how they would save him. He had told her he didn't need saving. But she did. And that's what he would do, by any means necessary. It would only be a matter of time before he had to start getting desperate, so best to hurry before it was too late.

"Yes," Star answered, earning a pause and a shocked expression from Vartek and Ludo alike. "And she didn't just tell me, she showed me. Everything."

Vartek watched carefully for a moment before letting his tension ease, an elegant smile creeping across his face. "You little brat. Lying won't get you mercy, but I'll give you an A for effort."

"I saw everything, Vartek. I saw what she did to her, and what Nebula did to both of you." Stars expression was unwavering, but she spoke with sincerity. Her mind wasn't set on giving Vartek a chance at redemption, but rather to make him come quietly.

Ludo looked up at Vartek, confused at the conversation before him. "Who's _Merina_?" He asked quietly. "Is that your girlfriend?"

Ignoring him, Vartek took a step forward and pointed a blade at Star. "You know _nothing_ , brat. What I sacrificed to bring her back, what it did to us. And what I'll do to fix it." Leveling his blade at Marco, he flashed a sneer once again, motioning for Ludo to take position at his side. "But that's not your fault, nor does it matter. When the dust settles, I'll leave with my prize. And you'll be too broken to stop me."

There was a flash of light, and a rush of searing hot air before Star even knew what was happening. The dusty sand blew around her before clearing to reveal Vartek and Marco locked in combat, both seething as they held their blades against the other. Green scimitars sizzled against the blue longsword, steaming the air between them.

Vartek released the pressure on his right hand and twisted around, pivoting his blade for Marcos's head, but the boy ducked before contact could be made. Marco pushed his elbow up into Varteks, forcing the scimitar higher before delivering a fierce kick into the septarians ribs. Vartek flew backward into a roll and stood, glaring at Marco. The two charged back to one another as Star nodded and aimed her wand at Ludo.

"Ludo, you don't have to be here. We won't mess with whatever you're doing, as long as you leave _right now_ ," she demanded, earning no expression from the avian before her. As the clangs of metal echoed around her, Ludo shook his head.

"I can't do that, he won't let me," Ludo whispered, glaring at her as his frown slowly turned into a grin. "Besides, this is what I was born to do!" He yelled, slinging his wand in front of him, sending a wave of green magic forward before it exploded at Stars feet. She dove back and launched a volley of explosive cupcakes at him, only to watch as they turned rotten and harmlessly squished against the ground.

Ludo fired another blast of green energy at her, but this time she was ready. Morphing her wand into a crystal blade of her own, she used its edge to cut straight through the beam, sending two bolts of energy around her in a whirlwind. Both halves screamed past her and buried themselves deep into the rock face to her back, erupting into balls of fire.

As the dust cleared, Ludo prepared for another shot only to see Star rushing forward with a massive pink hammer that sizzled in anticipation. He tried in vain to outrun it, but was pummeled high into the air by the hissing weapon.

"Sorry, Ludo! But I kinda need you to leave!" She yelled after him.

A blue fireball whizzed by her, exploding against the rocks as Vartek went screaming past soon after. Marco rushed past, trailing his sword behind him in a line of indigo flames. Vartek brushed the bits of red sandstone off his shoulder before ducking under a swipe that cut through the rock like butter.

He sent both blades forward, hoping to skewer the boy alive, but a lightning-fast sideswipe parried both blades to the dirt as a knee shot up to meet his chin. His head shot back, clanging into the rock as Marco fell back into a portal. He emerged twenty feet in the air before jutting his sword forward and sending a torrent of fire down at his foe.

Vartek shook his head in time to see the incoming missile of flames and cut a portal in front of himself. The fire whizzed right through before shooting up out of the ground beneath Marco's feet. Vartek sneered at the small victory, but it was lost as Marco blasted himself out of the smoke, unharmed, and swung his blade hard, biting into the steel of his scimitars.

 _'These little brats!'_ He thought to himself as he pushed the boy back, driving a heavy kick into Marco's ribs. _'You think you hold a candle to me?!'_

While Marco stumbled backward, Vartek swiped for his midsection as the boy leaned forward and parried the blade above his head. Lunging forward and diving into a portal, Marco quickly closed it behind him and left his enemy in silence. Vartek looked around, waiting for any sign of him before seeing a single portal open above his head.

He smiled at the boys' carelessness and made to catch whatever strike would come, but was alarmed to see a dozen more portals open around him, creating a dome of portals in every color. There was a split second of stillness, as Vartek tried to cut a portal of his own, before Marco shot in through one portal and immediately out through another. Vartek felt a gale of warm wind rush past him as a new laceration appeared in his armored shoulder.

Before he could even register the damage, Marco returned again, and again, and again, shooting past him to deal a small amount of damage at breakneck speed. Vartek barely had time to react to any of them, getting slammed back and forth by an enemy a quarter of his size.

Marco zipped past and took another swipe for Varteks chest, but a swirling mass of green flames blasted him and the portals away. Vartek wasted no time with his opening, portaling past Marco and slicing the air just above the boy's chest, only to find a longsword waiting, and a knee to the ribs coming next.

The clangs of exchanged blows rang out as blasts of green and blue flames lit up the air. Star had seen some of it, but after deflecting another green bolt, she turned to Ludo, now upright after his landing.

 _'Okay, Star. Hand to hand combat is pretty much out. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want to get hurt myself,' she thought silently. 'Unless I can just scare him into leaving, that is.'_

Star grinned at him while the ground shook behind her, pulling a string of pink glimmering energy back from the edge of her blade like a spiderweb. From where she held the string, a steady bolt of magic waiting to be released.

"Last chance, Ludo. You don't know _any_ spells, so you're just going to get hurt!" She yelled. Ludo, rather than turning tail and running, just smiled at her. "Wouldn't you like to believe that? I do know _one_ , but I can't use it just _yet_!" He shouted back, firing three consecutive beams of corrupted magic.

Star only glared ahead at them and released the string of energy. It shot forward and sent the bolt of magic skimming just above the ground, before it split into three separate beams. Two found their mark, blasting two corrupted streams apart, as the third toxic beam detonated the ground at Stars feet. Her own missed shot did much the same to Ludo, blasting rock and sand alike and sending him flying.

Star rolled to a stop and stood shakily, morphing her sword back into a wand before aiming it for Ludo. "Sunshine grid!" She yelled, firing a ball of yellow energy forward.

Ludo eyed it and returned a concentrated ball of his own, but before it made contact, Stars began to grow into a wireframe that swelled until it was the size of a house, laced with spider webs of yellow light. Ludo made to run, but the beams enclosed around him and stuck like glue. The wireframe began to collapse on itself, turning brighter and brighter until Ludo was trapped in a cocoon of interlaced shafts of light, finally exploding into a brilliant burst of energy.

Vartek shielded his eyes from the solar flare, which gave Marco the opening he needed. He surged forward and sliced at Varteks armored legs, forcing the septarian into a kneel. Turning around, Marco lunged back in and sunk his blade into the rock, filling it with as much energy as he could manage before portaling out of the way.

Vartek slowly rose to his feet, bracing his scimitar on the unsteady ground before it finally burst. There was a blue flash, and a rush of hot air in every direction before a massive mushroom-shaped fireball rose into the air, surrounded by falling debris.

As he sailed up through the air, Vartek turned himself and cut a portal that sent him shooting across the ground beside Ludo. He sunk his blades into the rock, grinding to a halt beside his smoldering and struggling minion.

Vartek steadied himself, brushing off the chunks of charred Earth on his armor as Star and Marco approached unscathed. "Ludo," he said in a hushed tone, "If things start to get dicey, bring in phase 2."

" _Start_ to get dicey?! They're destroying us!" The avian cried out. Vartek turned and faced Ludo, his green eyes burning against the darkness of the night. "Phase. 2. You insufferable little welp!"

Ludo turned back to face the two warriors approaching them, whispering to his master. "But I thought that was for-"

"Much later, I know," Vartek interrupted, sounding extraordinary calm. "But we might not make it to later, and if that happens, I want to ensure I have what I came here for."

"Had enough?!" Marco yelled from a distance, smiling at the two smoldering enemies. "Or do we have to make this uglehhh?" Star finished.

Vartek flashed them his usual, cracked sneer before letting his tail loose from around his waist. Both teens stopped and watched him carefully as he cracked his neck, his eyes now alight with a toxic green color.

"What's the usual spill? 'I'm just getting started?'" Vartek asked rhetorically before charging forward, swinging one blade into an uppercut, and the other into a jackhammer slice, carving to arcs of green fire that roared towards both Star and Marco.

But they were ready for it. Star grabbed Marcos hand, and with a strong Mewman grip, slung him into the air, letting his weight pull her lighter body up as well. As the two arcs roared past and blew a boulder into pebbles, Marco cut a portal above them to fly into.

Vartek scanned the area around him, looking for any sign of the two before a massive rainbow first swatted him and Ludo twenty yards away. He rolled to his feet, Ludo failing to stop and tumbling into a rock, and looked back, barely dodging a flaming longsword that sailed over his head. It bit into the sandstone rock face behind him, but as he turned to face his attacker, it detonated, sending blue flames in every direction.

Marco ran up to him, flipping over and driving a heel into Varteks collarbone before vaulting past him and collecting his sword in a roll. He stood quickly, catching Varteks scimitar and parrying it to the sand below before leaning back in a flat jump to dodge a swing for his legs.

Mid-air, Marco drove both heels into Varteks stomach, feeling the hard steel of his armor against his shoes as he blasted the septarian with a shockwave of blue fire emitted from his feet. Vartek went tumbling, carefully falling into a fresh portal and flying out a hundred yards behind Marco.

He made to charge forward and attempt to relieve the boy of his head, but he knew that was too quick a death. Instead, Vartek placed his swords together, a thin gap between them, and forced a wheel of spinning green magic to grow. Marco turned to face the noise, and when he saw the rolling death, he readied his blade and took a deep stance.

Vartek grinned madly, the spinning ball of emerald light illuminating his face in bursts as he roared, "Let's see if you can withstand this one, boy!"

Marco gave him an unamused look, watching his foe carefully. When he realized there would be no response, Vartek snarled and spun about, swinging his blades side by side behind him as the disk seemed to flare even brighter.

With a final yell, he split his blades, the disk of corrupted magic rocketing forward with a blast of pressurized air. Marco watched as the makeshift spell loomed closer, a circular saw of magic with his name on it. He knew it was gonna be a longshot, but he might as well return in kind.

He drew in a deep breath and stuck his hand through the handle on his scissors before spinning it as fast as he could. Marco took a step back, whirling the blade around his wrist faster and faster, letting it become a blur of blue light in a fantastic circle of radiance. Over his flaming blue hair and behind his back, he led the blade around him as he recited the first Blood Moon spell he had ever heard, speaking in two of his own voices.

 ** _"I summon the power to make the Earth shake,"_** he whispered.

 ** _"To protect a love you shall not take,"_** he said, taking a careful step forward as the warm wind blew around him.

 ** _"Feel our strength in your dying hour!"_** he yelled, bringing the spinning disk of blue light around.

 ** _"BE CAST ASIDE BY OUR SOUL CRUSHING POWER!"_** He screamed, stopping the handle in his grasp, pointing it at Vartek. The churning blue mass, full of momentum and vigor flashed a brilliant sky blue before shooting out, displacing air and sand alike as it approached Varteks own attack.

Marco watched as the two forces were about to meet, but he could swear Vartek was…smiling?

Both disks met high in the sky, a mixture of deep green and radiant blue clashing together in momentum and centrifugal force. There was a blinding flash of light and a second of stillness, before a blast of teal-colored magic blew a hundred yards of the desert to vapor.

The tremendous ball of teal fire grew into a swirling vortex of power and energy, ripping rocks from the ground before it finally dissipated into a mushroom of smoke and falling debris. Marco scanned the smoldering crater for any sign of Vartek, but there was no need. The septarian was exactly where he was last seen, clapping slowly to himself as his scimitars stood idly in the sand.

"Well done, boy!" He called out, a vicious sneer plastered on his face, "It would seem our power works better together than I could have ever imagined! I was beginning to lose hope, I'll admit, but what a show that was!"

"Huh?" Marco mumbled to himself, completely thrown off by the unexpected bravado before him. To his left, Star and Ludo still exchanged blows in a steadily intensifying duel, but it came to a grinding halt as Vartek swiped an arc of green flames out above them, capturing their attention.

"Ludo!" Vartek called out as he cut a portal open on either side of him. "It's time. We have an answer, so let's begin!"

"Phase...2?" Ludo asked timidly, gripping his wand in his hand. He stared at Vartek, but found himself eyeing the open portals with more anticipation than for master.

"Phase 2. Let's see how well they can handle a taste of what's coming!" The septarian yelled. Ludo gave a short nod before bringing the wand closer to his face, whispering to it, "It's time to come out now. Just a few will be fine. I'll see you here."

Marco portaled to Stars side as the two watched Vartek carefully.

"Star," Marco whispered, not taking his eyes off the portals. "This isn't like last time. Ludo had help, but I'm getting a bad feeling in the back of my head."

"Me too. We should rush em both and get this over with. No more fooling around," Star answered, turning her wand back to a blade. But before either of them could make a move, the portals on either side of Vartek erupted with activity. Someone, or a lot of someTHINGS, were charging out in mass. Over thirty creatures of completely different species, all charging on all fours, and glowing green like Vartek?

Star and Marco took a ready stance, each gripping their weapons as those _things_ charged forward. Marco studied them carefully, trying to figure out what they were, but he couldn't tell. They moved sporadically, no coordination, they were all snarling or screaming, and they were practically in pieces, glued together by that green magic oozing out from every crevice.

He made to comment on them, but Star grabbed his arm with a force he didn't even know she was capable of.

 _"They're monsters…"_ she whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"What? Of course they're monsters, Star! Look at them!"

"No Marco! Look!" She yelled, pointing her blade at the swarm of beasts heading their way. "They're monsters, turned into...something else!"

She was going to continue, but they were out of time. The first six-legged beast charged up to them like an angry, screeching buffalo and reared back to rake its massive claws into Marco, but it was too slow. Star dove forward, and with some hesitation, cut it clean in half.

It immediately fell silent, the new oozing fissure across its midsection slowly giving way under its weight. The top half slid off from the bottom half, and the two pieces fell to the ground in a heap.

Star grit her teeth in a hard frown, staring at the life she just ended, whatever it had been, as her eyes began to mist over with salty water. She sniffed once, gripping her blade tight as Marco rushed past her to keep the next few beasts occupied. They'd lunge for him, charge at him, try to pummel and subdue him, but their movements were sporadic and jerky. They didn't have enough control to follow through before he cut them down.

One by one, they were slain, oozing green bodies piling up and shlocking to the ground in new heaps. Star couldn't watch. She was a murderer. A monster had just fallen to her blade, because of what _they_ did to…

"Ludo!" She yelled, charging for him in a blur. He tried to fire a volley of spells at her, but they were all parried or blocked in her blind fury. "What did you do to them?! What did you do?!"

Ludo shivered under her as she pointed her blade at his chest. He struggled to answer her, and just as he was about to tell this crazed girl everything she wanted to know, a strong hand pulled him back through a portal, planting him on the ground beside Vartek much further away. The two looked out into the distance as Star and Marco began fighting as one to take down the enemy.

"Three, two, one.." Vartek prompted, directing Ludos attention to the growing piles of bodies. There, the first monster to be cut in two by Stars blade was beginning to stir.

The corrupted green slime seemed to pull the two halves together, forcing the wound shut in a nearly perfect way, a small amount of magic still oozing from the cut. It slowly rose to its feet and after a silent few seconds, emitted a guttural cry of anger and pain that could be heard for miles.

Star and Marco turned to face the noise and were horrified to see multiple slain creatures stitching themselves back together and sounding off with screams of their own. One by one they rose from the sand, turning to face them, and one by one they charged back into the fire to be downed again.

Vartek smiled at them, watching as his special surprise for Mewni was put to the test. He had waited years for this moment. To watch the fruits of his labor begin to come to light.

"You see Ludo," he began, watching the two teens struggle to keep the feral creatures at bay, "In the future, I found a record of a certain spell. The spell of the Turned. With it, anyone wielding the magic wand could force another being to do their bidding. And by corrupting their very essence and burning out what used to make them whole, they have become undying, immortal, like Toffee."

Ludo cocked an unsure and frankly, terrified eye at his master before Vartek continued. "But, that spell isn't complete. We need to perfect it to be able to make its effects permanent, and self-sustainable. If left unchecked, the corruption will burn away the soul entirely, as it uses more and more energy. We need something to fuel the beasts we turn, so that my magic doesn't fill them completely, and destroy them. And I've just found our battery."

Marco sliced another feral beast in two, drops of burning toxic magic eating away at his jacket. Star wasn't fairing much better, her spells getting less and less potent as the monsters just kept coming.

"Marco, tell me you have a plan to beat these things!" Star yelled, firing another grid of sunshine at several monsters.

"Not really! Unless you wanna stop by Grennors place for a few weeks to catch our breath!" He returned, swinging his sword wide and burning several monsters to a crisp. He knew that wasn't really an option, but they were stuck. These things didn't die, and Vartek was just watching.

"Actually, Star, I might have an idea, but you're not gonna like it!" He yelled out, rushing to her side. The two stood back to back, downing monster after monster as they spoke.

"Okay, the new plan is the old plan. We take down Ludo and Vartek before they can make any more of these things. Can you handle the monsters for a bit?" Marco asked, turning around to look at her. She nodded slowly, her eyes betraying her bravery for the fear bubbling to her surface. She ducked and blasted another monster behind him as Marco swiped his blade over her head to burn another beast to a crisp.

The two stood up and Marco gave her a quick kiss, holding her cheek before opening a portal behind him. "Be safe, I'll be right back!" He yelled out as he fell into it, exiting behind Ludo and Vartek.

The pair turned to face him, but it wasn't anger on Varteks face. Was it satisfaction? He didn't care. He let blue flames roll over the edge of his sword as he approached as menacingly as he could, eager to finally finish this.

"Ludo, call off these things now, and you can leave. Final offer," Marco demanded, steadying his sword as he faced them down. Ludo wore a conflicted frown, but ultimately took a step back behind Vartek as the septarian unsheathed one of his blades. "I'm so excited you decided to come here, _alone_ , boy."

"I came here with Star. If anyone here is alone, it's you. Now call of the monsters or I'll make you call them off."

Vartek shrugged and snapped his fingers, a green light flaring in his eyes as the monsters seemed to grow even more ferocious. Star struggled to hold them back but she was starting to slip as they kept on coming. Marco grit his teeth and charged for Vartek, the two exchanging deadly blows, but the septarian continued

"You didn't honestly believe you were in a position to make demands, did you, Marco?" Vartek asked, almost coyly as he parried a strike for his ribs and kicked Marco back.

Marco shook it off, glaring at him as he began stepping closer. "It's funny really," Vartek continued. "You probably think we came here for that useless spellbook."

He ignited his scimitar and grinned madly, his eyes alight with green. "When there's a perfectly good princess right. Over. There," he finished.

Without another word, Vartek slashed an arc of harmless energy for Marco before cutting a portal beside himself and charging through it. Marco felt a split second of chaos in his head before he charged after Vartek, the sand under his feet turning into glass in his wake. How could he be so stupid?! _Of course_ Vartek was trying to separate them with these things. But why didn't he go after her earlier?

Marcos' eyes went wide as he slipped into the portal. _'We have an answer,'_ he thought in a screaming rage. They were testing them under the guise of a fight. And now that they knew what they needed, they were ready to take it.

Vartek emerged behind Star as a monster charged forward, raring to pummel her into dust. He readied his scimitar just as she blasted the beast away in a pink hurricane of hearts. She was only just beginning to turn around as he lunged for her, his blade cutting through the air in a heated green blur.

And then everything stopped. There was a blue light, like fire cutting through the air before Varteks scimitar shattered to pieces. Green Magic poured out in every direction like a bonfire as Marco skid to a stop just feet away from Star. The blast was enough to stun the creatures around them as Vartek stumbled into a smoldering heap in the sand.

Marco turned around, his skin still smoking as he huffed, watching the beasts that surrounded them as he took a step toward his enemy.

"I don't care what happened to you, or what you think you're going to accomplish," he spat, his hair beginning to flow in blue flames, as if he were underwater. "This ends _now_."

Star stood guard as Vartek turned over, sitting up and glaring at Marco. His eyes were still alight with green as he held the broken hilt of his scimitar to his side. His free hand reached out to Marco, open, almost like he was beckoning him closer.

"You're absolutely right, boy. This is the end," Vartek whispered nearly to himself. His outstretched hand closed into a fist, and Marco raised his sword above his head, ready to send this monster among monsters somewhere he could never hope to return from.

But there was a noise, and a pressure in Marcos chest. He heard Star scream, and he looked down.

There, sticking out from above his stomach, was the green, curved, sizzling blade of Varteks other scimitar. He slowly turned to face Star. He couldn't feel the pain in his chest, but maybe that was a good thing. He didn't want to feel it. Just the numb _buh bum_ of his heart beating, slowly getting more distant in his ears.

She looked terrified, and angry. But Marco couldn't focus on that. He turned back to Vartek, his expression blank, save for the surprise that still hung there. The septarian was grinning, but with a far more malicious intent.

"It's just not the end for me," Vartek growled through his smiling teeth. He opened his fist once again, and from the wound in Marcos chest around his scimitar, green flames poured out in every direction.

 ** _"MARCOOOOOOOO!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!"_** Star screamed, watching as his entire body lit up in green light.

The scimitar slowly retreated from the boys back, leaving a sickly trail of green ooze seeping like sap from the long gash. Marcos skin began to darken and crack, more green light pouring out from the fissures as the once blue flames around him turned toxic green. He didn't scream, but he opened his eyes wide, showing only black voids, and two bright green pupils.

Star surged forward in a wave of fury to annihilate Vartek, but the septarian opened his hand, catching his scimitar in it and cutting a portal beside him. Star reared back with her pink mallet and swung with unmatched wrath, but before her swing could connect, Marco lurched forward sporadically, like a puppet with tangled strings, and cut through the shaft with one swing.

Star lost her balance and swung her wands handle uselessly before Marco pushed the flat side of his blade in her direction, a wall of unseen force knocking her and a group of the Turned back. He raised his blade wordlessly, with no expression of anger of pain on his face, but Vartek called him back. "Not yet, boy. I'd rather not lose my contingency plan just yet. Come," he ordered.

Marco wordlessly nodded, sheathing his blade and stepping through the portal after Vartek. Star watched the two leave, unable to process the mixed rage, sorrow, and bloodlust in proper order. As the portal closed, she grit her teeth, her hair flowing into one scorching blue flame as the ground around her began to vaporize in a circle. It steadily grew wider as she floated up from the ground, her eyes white-hot and her fists clenched.

Vartek emerged beside Ludo, who was watching the display from afar, and cut another portal beside him. "We have what we need. Let's go, Ludo," Vartek hissed, with Marco standing silently like a feral sentry beside them.

"But what about _her_?! She's going to-"

"Silence! Get through now or you're going to find out what she'll do!"

Ludo nodded and ran through the portal. Vartek looked in the far distance to see a massive, looming ball of radiant blue light getting closer, vaporizing the Turned between him and it. "Now, worm!" Vartek yelled. Marco nodded slowly and walked through the portal, leaving only Vartek on the rocky outcropping.

There was a whirlwind of blue energy getting closer, carving a twenty-foot trench into the ground as the ball drew closer, but Vartek couldn't help but smile. Things were finally getting good. "Goodluck, Butterfly. I promise I won't break him before I'm through," he laughed, storming through the portal himself before it closed behind him.

There was a flash of blue, and the wind stopped as the outcropping the three had been standing on ceased to exist, captured entirely by the orb of radiant light, with a young girl at its center. Stars face was twisted into one of anger and distress, as tears fell from her eyes and instantly evaporated from the heat.

With one final scream, the orb grew rapidly, blasting everything near her into oblivion. Then there was silence. Beautiful, painful silence.

* * *

 _To be continued in: Broken Hearts_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Whew. Well, that was something, huh? Wonder what's gonna happen next! Much like the show, the story now begins a new arc, in the dark. Hopefully y'all enjoyed this three-part chapter, and I look forward to putting out the next as soon as I can. Special thanks to New Yorktown, LordCornwallis, Velocious, D4rk Sid3, and some friends of mine for their support. Yall rock lol. Leave a review with thoughts, comments, suggestions, or whatevs if ya like. It honestly keeps me going and helps me figure out what works and what doesn't. See y'all in the next chapter, and please don't kill me for this one lol. BUH BYYYEEE!!!_

* * *

 _ **~Mr. Ronald Reagan**_


	43. Broken Hearts

**_A/N_**

 _(Get out alive- Three Days Grace: Star steps through window)_

 _(Take me home-Ken Ashcorp: Star vs Marco_ _)_

 _(Six Shooter-Coyote Kisses:Star vs Marco)_

 _Just some background music suggestions, if you're into that kinda thing. Anywho, carry on lol._

 **\- O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

There was no light when he opened his eyes. All Marco could see around him was the endless abyss of complete and total darkness, accompanied by a chill that he could feel in his bones. He moved his mouth to try and speak, but no air would come out. Actually, he was sure he wasn't even able to breathe.

He tried in vain to look around, to find some indication of where he was or what was happening, but of course, there was nothing. No ground beneath his feet, no air in his lungs, and an empty, dark void around him. _'Am i dead?'_ he thought to himself.

' ** _No_** ,' a voice answered from all around him, finally breaking the silence he was held in. Out of instinct, he looked around once more to locate any sign of who had spoken, but there was still nothing. Fortunately, this wasn't a new experience for him. So he thought again.

 _'Merina? Is that you?_ '

There was no answer. Just the sustained silence, without even the usual rush of blood in his ears.

 _'Where am I? Is Star okay?'_ He asked, hoping to get an answer this time. The voice didn't respond immediately, but when it did, a line of soft green light appeared, running eight inches down his chest.

 ** _'She is in pain, and she is angry, but she is fine nonetheless. It is you I would be concerned with. As for where… you are in a dark place.'_**

Well, that didn't help him with figuring out what was happening, but at least Star was alright. _'Am I alone? What happened?'_ He asked, trying to use what he could only assume was his wound as a guiding light.

 ** _'You were run through by Varteks blade. He filled you with his corrupted magic, burning your own soul out of your body. You are not alone, nor were you the only one,'_** it answered softly.

Marco made to ask what any of that even meant, or how it was possible for Vartek to do that, but he was preemptively answered by the light on his chest growing far brighter, filling the nearby void with its emerald glow.

They were all around him, at least a hundred more of those... _things_. But they weren't making any noise. They just floated helplessly in place, making a circular grid-like pattern around him, as though they were in formation. As he looked at them more closely, he noticed that each of them bore a single, circular green light at the center of their bodies, and they all glowed just as bright as his own.

' _So, if my body doesn't have a soul, where is it? And why are these guys here with me?'_

 ** _'Your body is where you left it: under Varteks control, just like them. He intends to use the power of your light to purify his spell, and make his creations invincible.'_**

He paused for a moment, staring at the creatures around him, the light-giving cracks along their bodies deeper than the ones he had seen before. Although the spell looked different, it's effects were the same.

 _'I've seen this before, on Vintal. This crazy powerful monster was using magic like this to control soldiers, making them puppets for his army. There's no way to beat this, so… It's over then, isn't it? He won,'_ Marco thought, dejected at the grim outcome of himself and the monsters surrounding him.

 ** _'No. What he hopes to achieve will not work. She will not give him any of her light, and he will have nowhere else to go,"_** she answered softly. ** _"And in regards to your past experience, his spell is unlike any you've seen. It's meant to make his warriors indestructible, and immortal."_**

Marco didn't say anything. He couldn't take his eyes off the badly burned creatures around him, their eyes as black as the void, save for two dots of green light. _'We still can't fix this. It's irreversible. What happens when he realizes he doesn't need us anymore?'_ he asked, hoping the train of straightforward answers wasn't over.

 ** _'The spell is incomplete, so you may have a chance of being freed. Until then, we must hope that your friend finds him before he realizes this. Otherwise, your fate will not be a pleasant one.'_**

' _Figures_ ,' Marco stated to himself, _'I hope Star's doing okay. I can only imagine what she's going through… again. But I'm sure she'll figure things out. She always does.'_ There was no answer from the voice, but he was sure that if it disagreed, it would have said so by now. Nothing to do but wait, and hope to Glossaryck that Star was alright.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

"Reports are still pouring in of a minor nuclear detonation near the Chihuahuan Desert, southwest New Mexico. No one is sure of what to make of it, with-"

"-Officials have stated that there was NO sign of a nuclear missile launch, and no approved testing of any high yield explosive weaponry. There's not much-"

"Authorities have issued a statement that the area is to be cordoned off to civilians, with military personnel taking charge of the ongoing investigation as to-"

"What exactly caused the massive explosion seen in the New Mexico desert? But more importantly, why are so many witnesses coming forth, with claims that the explosion was entirely _blue_? No one is-"

"Sure, there was a crater half a mile wide, but did we see anything that could have caused it? There's no radiation, no Trinitite, no evidence of a blast; Cathy, it's just a crater straight through the bedrock. Satellites we use for studying _supernovas_ picked up a rise in heat of at least four hundred million degrees celsius! What the hell could even do that to just a half-mile of desert?!"

The passing images suddenly stopped, as Glossaryck stared at Star. Grenor was in complete awe at the aftermath, after just getting over his surprise at the images flashing by him. Star said nothing and only continued to glare at Glossaryck.

"You can't go after him just yet," he stated in a collected tone, betraying the alarm in his eyes, "What you did, I've never seen before, Star. If you were to go to that cave and do _that_ , there's no telling what could happen."

"I _don't_ care," she answered venomously. Her glare only intensified as she spoke. After coming straight here to collect Glossaryck, her dress was still singed and ragged at the bottom, with her hair putting a rats nest to shame.

"I'm very well aware of that. But you're outnumbered, injured, sleep-deprived, emotionally unstable, and honestly, you could use a bath," he finished, holding up five of his six fingers.

Star maintained her glare before standing up sharply, knocking her chair over as she leaned over the table, closer to Glossaryck. "I'm going, with or without your help. I _just_ got him back, after _ten_ YEARS of looking for him. That lizard's as good as dead."

Grennor glanced from one to the other before eyeing his wife before she could enter the room. She hurriedly turned around and left before he slowly leaned forward, taking Stars hand in his.

"Young lady, perhaps it would be wise to listen to your friend. If this 'Varteks' intentions were to obtain Marco, then there's little reason to suspect he would harm him," he calmly said, looking directly into her rage-filled eyes, "But, since I know you'll just go anyway, allow me to come with you. It's the least I could do to help after all that you and Marco have done for me."

Star took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, finally donning a sincere smile. "Thank you Grenor, but this isn't something you can help me with. These guys? They're not like normal people. They have power like us, and they're not afraid to use it."

"And luckily, neither am I," she finished before taking a step back. collecting the spellbook in her hands she cut a portal with borrowed scissors and motioned for Glossaryck to follow. He shook his head in dismay before poofing out of existence, leaving Grennor and her alone.

"Thanks again for the help, Grennor. I owe you one. And I owe _Vartek_ a little bit more," she finished, donning her glare once more before stepping through the portal and back into her bedroom.

Once through, she carefully hid the spellbook under her bed, knowing that if they had actually wanted it, they would have come for it by now. She stood up, cracked her back and looked around to make sure she was alone before smelling under her arm.

"Oh... _gods that's bad_ ," she muttered to herself. Maybe Glossaryck had a point. She had gone through hell and back in the last two hours, and she hadn't even stopped to so much as evaluate herself for injuries or trauma. How could she, anyway? Marco was out there, taking orders from _Vartek_ of all people. He was injured, and gods only know what else. She didn't have time to worry about herself.

"Do you really think he'd accept that if he could see you right now?" Glossaryck asked, stepping out from her hair and onto her shoulder.

"He's not dead, Glossaryck. You can ask him how he feels about it after I get him back," she spat, stepping toward her closet to gather supplies, weapons, and armor. She swatted him off her shoulder, leaving him floating in midair, shaking his head as he followed her.

"All I'm saying is that the first thing he'd do right now is worry hand over foot about you and your wellbeing. You should take care of yourself, so you're better equipped to take care of _him_."

Star picked up a spiked mace and examined it carefully before shrugging and tossing it over her shoulder, narrowly missing Glossaryck. He audibly sighed in exasperation and pressed further.

"Look, Star. he's only been gone for a few hours. You've been awake for over thirty-seven, factoring in your journey on Vintal," Glossaryck pointed out, watching as she continued to examine her stash of weapons.

"Well, how was I supposed to know I'd get lost? I thought his house would be in the same place. Who moves an entire farm in a few weeks?" Truth be told, Star was exhausted. But she had a mission. Again. Marco needed her help, and there was no way she'd take a nap of all things while he was in trouble!

"Here's an idea," Glossaryck began, floating between Star and her weapons, "Go to your cabin on Vintal, get some sleep, take a shower for corn's sake, make some new clothes, burn the ones you're wearing, and _then_ go after Vartek. You'll only spend a minute. That way you'll be ready for the fight this time."

Star continued sifting through her gear, ignoring Glossaryck completely. After another tossed piece of equipment, this time thankfully only a helmet, he spoke up again.

"Star, please. If you don't do it for me, please do it for him. He'd be devastated to see you like this. Give him something nice to see after his time under Varteks control."

This time, she paused in her search and weighed his words carefully. She slowly set down the sword she had been evaluating and sighed. "I just got him back. And now this? I can't keep doing this Glossaryck; it seems like every time we finally start to settle, the universe just dumps more garbage on us. I want to be happy and alone with him. Just, enjoying being a kid again, you know?"

"I know," Glossaryck sighed, "but right now isn't the time. You're not the same crazy girl that inherited the wand and burned down the kingdom. You two have been through more than any queen I've trained in the past. But be strong, kid. You have us."

Star wiped her nose on the tattered remains of her smelly, burned dress and stood up, giving Glosaryck a quick nod. "Okay, one day on Vintal. Then I'm going. Sound fair?" she asked, taking the scissors from her dress as she and her mentor exited the closet.

"Perfect. I have full confidence in you, Star. But if I may offer a piece of advice? Start with the shower. I'll go speak to the Blood Moon and see what she knows about Marcos condition. You remember the way from last time?" Star gave him a nod and cut open a red portal that shot sparks from its edges.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a minute. Good luck on your end, Glossaryck," she said with a hint of earnestness before stepping through the portal.

Once on the other side, she found the interior of her and Marcos old log cabin just as she had left it. Albeit, aside from the new layer of dust that occupied all flat surfaces available.

"Cabin sweet cabin," Star muttered before removing her badly damaged dress and tossing it into a heap in the corner. She took a quick shower, one as hot as it could be, before drying off and donning her usual nightgown. There wasn't much glamor in her routine this time around, as the solitude of her situation began setting in.

Marco wasn't there to talk to, or share a hot shower with, or ogle at, or to warm her bed. She was completely alone against the world for the first time since she arrived on Earth. At least in Hekapoos dimension he was still… _there_. And it stung worse than any of her cuts and bruises could ever hope to.

Star flopped lifelessly into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck before staring silently at the ceiling. Even the unusually comfortable fur blanket was less comforting without Marco by her side. She wanted to just fall asleep and wake up in a world where he wasn't gone, where he was still by her side, warming the bed, where she could laugh with him and enjoy life. But she'd only wake up in the same world she was in now.

She made to turn over to try and get some much-needed sleep, but a warm blue light shone from the window above her, illuminating the dark room. She tried to speak, but before any words would form, she heard a voice in her head, one as soft as silk and as beautiful as the night sky.

 ** _'You are lost without him, child. But he is not lost forever,'_** it soothed. Star frowned at the ceiling and answered in a less soothing tone.

"Uhh, duh? I'm gonna go get him as soon as I wake up. Right after the part where I _destroy_ Vartek." There was a short pause in the otherwise silent room before she heard the voice speak once again.

 ** _'You are in for a great battle to return your lover to his own mind. He holds the power of my light, in addition to Varteks corrupted magic.'_**

Star sat up quickly, eyeing the window in shock as the radiant blue moon shone down on her. "Wait, what?! He gets _two_ power-ups? How? How am I supposed to beat that?" Star asked frantically.

 ** _'Vartek cut into his body with that cursed blade, and filled it with corrupted magic, burning Marcos soul from his body. But do not fear. You have a powerful force on your side as well: you now carry the weight of both your own gift, and his.'_**

"You mean...I have Marco's magic too? How? Do I know karate? Can I sword fight like him? " The Blood moon didn't answer right away, but rather showed Star a glimpse of what happened last night. A soft fog seemed to roll through her room, lit up by shifting shafts of multicolored moonlight.

 ** _'When Vartek filled him with his broken, corrupted magic,"_** she began, showing Star the haunting images of Marco being run through by Varteks scimitar, ** _'He forced Marcos soul out of his own body, unable to occupy the space alongside it.'_**

"Uh-huh, yeah, I remember that part," Star muttered quietly. She didn't need to be reminded of that moment ever again.

 ** _'When this happened, Vartek not only forced out the soul, but the gift of my light as well.'_** Star watched as the image of Marco was drained of its bluish color, and instead turned to a shade of teal she remembered well.

 ** _'Marcos body is no longer the vessel for the boy you are bonded to, but a husk filled with corrupted magic. Without a body, my gift to him now lies with you, until his soul can return. '_**

"Is that how I went berserk and like, kinda blew up the desert?" Star asked, now pressed up against the window, hoping to hear her own thoughts better.

 ** _'Yes. But be warned, when you wield such a power, you risk losing a part of yourself, and becoming something broken, and incomplete. You will be fighting a war against Vartek, and within yourself for control.'_**

"Well _that_ reminds me of someone we know," Star muttered, sitting back down on the bed, "so how do I keep myself from losing...myself?"

This time there was no answer. As she looked up into the night sky, she found there was no blue moon bathing her in its aquamarine light. "Figures," she muttered, flopping back down into the bed, "no wonder she likes Glossaryck so much. Right when they get helpful, the get cryptic and blip out of existence."

After glancing to her right instinctively, expecting Marco to agree with her, she pulled the covers back over herself, rolling into a thick burrito of fur and blonde hair. "Goodnight Marco," she whispered to herself, falling into a heavy sleep like no other.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

When Star awoke, she wasted no time jumping from the bed and grabbing her wand from the nightstand. With a quick twirl, she cast a Radiant Shadow Transform on herself, donning her Vintal armor, albeit a bit more filled than on Earth.

She took one last look around the once cozy and occupied space of the small cottage and frowned. She remembered well her only other stay here, and how she was now on the edge of losing that forever. She could feel her blood boiling at the very idea, but she inhaled sharply, held it in, and let it go.

"Don't lose your cool, girl. You got this. Just pop in, grab Marco, and pop out, no problem," she affirmed herself. The Blood Moons warning was still fresh on her mind, and the last thing she wanted was to end up like the man who did this to her.

She could also feel a slight sense of anxiety, like she was forgetting something about this voyage. She remembered well enough from last time where she should look, but there was something else hidden in the gaps in her memory. Shrugging it off, she cut open an orange portal and stepped through.

Once on the other side, she found herself standing in tall grass just to the side of a small mountain on Mewni. There wasn't much in the way of scenery here, mostly just barren land and some shrubs dotted here and there. But on the face of a cliff just at the base of the mountain, she could see two large wooden doors, braced with steel.

She remembered from last time how little effort it took to storm the cave and overpower the monster inhabitants, but this time there was no one outside. Just two wooden doors leading seemingly nowhere. Nodding in affirmation, she crouched low in the grass and looked down at her wand.

"Okay. Calm and collected wins the race. Just be chill, and take em down easy. No 'losing yourself,' no problem," she whispered to herself. She stood up and readied her wand, aiming the jewel directly for the two wooden doors as she approached.

"Nice and easy. _Laser Beam Blast_!"

The broken jewel glowed white hot with power, and Star was blasted back by the sheer amount of energy pouring from it. A massive beam of energy roared forward and like a drill, bored its way deep into the mountainside. Bits of rock and clouds of dust were flung everywhere, with the ground shaking violently beneath her feet.

When the beam finally died down, and the dust had settled, Star sat upright and let her mouth drop at the sight before her. Not only had the door been successfully eradicated, but the surrounding thirty feet of rock as well. There was now only a massive hole, sizzling and glowing orange where the rock had been removed.

Star looked down at her now smoking wand with wide eyes, then back to the new and improved entrance to the cave system.

"Hooookay, double magic packs one heck of a punch," she said in awe, "this is gonna be harder than I thought."

She collected herself and dusted off her armor before setting off for the massive, sizzling opening. Luckily, where the original hall had been, the floor was left unharmed, and therefore easy to walk on. But deeper into the cave, she could see green lights shrouded in darkness, and dotted shafts of lights streaking through.

There wasn't much in the way of noise, but she could at the very least make out a slight shuffling wherever the green lights were. _'Monsters,'_ she thought to herself as she crept closer. It wasn't until she got to the end of the long tunnel that she realized it wasn't fear making her jumpy. It was excitement.

It wasn't a relatively new feeling for her, obviously. She and Marco had charged headlong into battle dozens of times by now, with Star being beside herself at the prospect of fighting. But now, it felt different. It felt wrong, like it wasn't something she wanted to do, and she should be disgusted for being so willing to tear the enemy to pieces.

But at the same time, some part of her was screaming that these things were part of the reason why Marco was taken away, and therefore, needed to be destroyed. For whatever reason, be it a change she was warned about or her own age catching up, Star felt the need to oblige this primal urge.

Her assumption was proven correct when the first Turned charged forward from the darkness with shafts of light running over it's cracked skin. There were bits of clothing hanging from its body, unlike the ones she faced the night before. But other than that, it was just as ravenous as the others.

Star gripped the handle of her wand and slung it wide, shouting _"Rainbow fist punch!"_ At her command, a massive fist of every color shot forward and decked the charging beast from under the chin, clotheslining it to the ground.

Star felt an unusual tingle at the base of her spine that traveled up her back as she rushed forward and changed her wand to a sword. It only grew in its electric stimulation as the edge of her blade lit up in blue flames. Without so much as a grunt, she twirled her blade around her fingers before plunging it down into the massive, burned, glowing chest of the monster beneath her.

She was about to jump back, preparing for it to regain its consciousness and charge after her, but the beast didn't stir. From where she had pulled her sword, the wound seemed to be sputtering blue flames of their own before it spread like wildfire across its body.

When the beast in its entirety had been reduced to little more than ash, Star felt that foreign feeling of exhilaration dancing across her chest. Not only did she enjoy killing this creature, she craved to do it again, like a bloodlust turned up to eleven.

"Okay, Star, real it back in girl, don't let it get to you. Just take it easy, and-"

The second creature finally stirred from the dark, roaring towards her like an off the rails train, but she didn't run, or even blink. She let a small smile creep across her lips as she stared it down. Once it was upon her, she merely ducked low and dragged the edge of her blade against its leg, forcing it down into a tumbling pile.

She strolled over to it casually, not even noticing the other creatures watching from the shadows, before pressing her burning blade against its throat. She felt giddy now, completely excited by the exchange, and still wanting more.

"I reeeeaaally wanna watch you _burn_. But first: you're gonna tell me where Marco is," she prompted, her voice silky smooth and her expression as calm as a summer breeze.

The Turned only struggled to regain its injured and burning footing, and began roaring incoherently at the teenage girl standing over it. Star nodded slowly before shrugging, dragging the edge of her blade across its skin before letting it fall back to the ground.

The Turned roared in anger, but it was raspy and interrupted by the blue fire spreading from its neck. Star watched it with satisfaction before turning back to face the other green lights in the room, a single shaft of light illuminating half of her face.

"Who's next?"

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

Vartek stood beside Ludo, seething with rage as he watched the display before him. His army of Turned soldiers stood in formation around Marco, all of them giving off a signature green light that lit up the massive cavern they now resided in.

But there was a problem. Marcos injuries burned a brilliant teal, a mix of both corrupt and purified magic, while the Turned soldiers remained unchanged. Even after completing the ritual perfectly, the carvings still adorning the walls and floor, his army was no closer to being perfect.

"Maybe we did something wrong," Ludo chided, folding his arms. Vartek didn't answer. He only glared at the boy who had forced his hand time and time again. Ludo coughed uncomfortably before asking "what now?" in a clearly unsure voice.

"I followed the ritual exactly. His magic should have purified them, but they remain as poisoned as ever," Vartek growled. "She must be behind this, if anything. Try increasing the flow. Maybe _that_ will force her to give us her magic."

Ludo fidgeted uncomfortably, shifting his gaze from the creatures, to Marco, and back to Vartek. "Are you sure about that? The last thing we'd want is to break-"

"Ludo," Vartek interrupted, "if I ever wanted your _professional_ opinion on something like this, I would ask for it. Am I _perfectly_ clear?" he finished, turning to gaze into Ludos eyes directly. The small avian briefly nodded his head in affirmation before hurriedly lifting his wand. From the jagged stone, a stream of concentrated, corrupted magic spewed forth, enveloping Marco entirely.

But as soon as his teal fire was sufficiently covered, the screams began once more. His voice had grown hoarse since they began two hours ago, and right on schedule, the monsters around him answered the call with roars and cries of their own. It was a symphony of torment, and Ludo had to physically restrain himself from ending the process early. As his screams echoed off the cavern walls, Vartek could see a pair of teal, crescent-shaped cheek marks beginning to form beneath the bubble of corrupted magic.

After a minute of cacophonic screams went by, however, he finally allowed himself to dial back his magic. Like a cursed water balloon, Marcos' teal flames burst through the thinning layer of toxic magic, pouring upwards into the empty air. But Vartek wasn't satisfied.

He stepped forward, walking through the rows of monsters before stopping in front of Marco, the boys black, soulless eyes shining with a pinprick of green light.

"How are you feeling, boy?" Vartek asked in a nearly paternal tone of voice. In truth, he didn't care for Marcos wellbeing, but rather perfecting the process as carefully as possible. They only had two batteries to spare, after all.

"I feel...fine," Marco whispered, not moving a muscle. "Want...to see...Star."

Vartek shook his head and took a step back. "When my spell has been perfected, when you can fuel my army, I can promise that the two of you will be reunited forever," he said, a villainous smile growing on his face.

Marco stared blankly ahead, his eyes still wide open as a similar grin spread across his own face. "I will... end her. I am...getting stronger."

Vartek actually laughed at that, stepping out of the circle before motioning for Ludo to continue. "Maybe all this juice you're absorbing will help the both of us then. She'll be alllll yours for the taking," he finished, crossing his arms with a satisfied smirk.

Ludo made to begin the process once again, but just behind them, the sound of a tear forming sent them both into alarm. They whirled around, expecting to find a portal, with even Marco directing his attention their way, but they only saw a purplish window of dark magic. And at its center was a very familiar face.

Star stood just on the other side of the window at their old base of operation, dressed in her Vintal battle armor, and glaring so intensely, they could almost feel her eyes burning holes into theirs. Vartek donned a grin and stepped forward, gesturing to the scene behind him.

"We're a little bit busy here, Butterfly. Why don't you come back in say, a day, and I'll give the boy back?" There was a copious amount of sarcasm in his voice, but Star was far beyond any level of amusement. She had since dropped any semblance of calm and collected when she took on his Turned soldiers.

"Vartek. You have exactly ten seconds to tell me where you are, or I will personally come down there, and RIP YOUR HEART FROM YOUR CHEST," she seethed. Vartek let his smile waver slightly as he gestured to the boy behind him.

"Why would I do that? I have everything I need here, and if I remember correctly, you lost the last battle."

"You ran like a coward. I would have finished what you started then and there. Now give Marco back, NOW!" Her voice boomed throughout the cavern, making even the Turned shiver under the weight of her words.

Behind her, Ludo could see his old cave, except now it was littered with charred remains, and scorched from top to bottom. And in the distance, he could make out the old entrance, now a sizzling, open hole cut straight through sixty feet of rock, its edges still glowing with heat.

Vartek stepped over to Marco, placing his hands on the boys' shoulders. Marcos jacket had since been badly burned, with the ever-present hole in his shirt still blazing through. "And what makes you think there's anything of him left for me to give? You failed, Butterfly."

Stars cheek marks began to glow white as she pressed further, glaring at Vartek directly. Her mind was screaming at her to calm down, but her anger only flowed hotter. "I am going to rip your still-beating heart from your broken chest! What could have been worth your life, to consider taking my Marco away!?" She spoke those words with such icy conviction, Vartek had a hard time maintaining his satisfied expression.

"Ah yes, allow me to illustrate my entire plan for you, since you've asked. If there's nothing else? I think I'd like to get back to hearing him scream."

Star, already past her breaking point, just stared at the charred, soulless boy before her. Vartek stepped around him and stood beside Ludo, smiling sadistically at her. But she wasn't smiling back. She frowned hard at them and closed her eyes, letting blue flames roll up into her hair as her cheek marks changed from pure white to a deep, cold aquamarine.

When she opened her eyes, they were just as blue, and shining like the full moon. Without a word, she pressed her hand against the clear shean that divided the two spaces and breathed out, slowly pushing her hand through.

" _Please_ ," Vartek laughed, stepping closer to the window, just out of her reach. "I've seen your very own records. The farthest you ever made it was your elbow, _girl_. Don't flatter yourself with another foolish attempt at-" He was cut off by a hand reaching out and grabbing his throat, the arm up to the shoulder in the windowed portal.

 _"What?"_ he choked, gripping her wrist as he reached for his blade. But before he could reach the hilt, Stars other hand flew through the portal, trailing a line of indigo flames to connect with Varteks cheek, bursting like a grenade on impact.

The blast sent him careening to the other side of the cave, cracking the walls in the impact as Star stepped through the portal, her eyes glowing brighter, and her hair now blazing in an inferno of blue.

 ** _"Impossible!"_** Vartek grunted, wiping the purple blood from his lip. Star only grinned maniacally in her enraged state, pulling her wand blade from its sheath at her hip.

"That felt, _really_ good," she muttered, the now navy blue fire spreading down her arms. Ludo, shaking himself from the stupor of surprise screamed proudly and sent a volley of toxic spells her way. But with a raised hand, a wall of azure magic formed and stopped each of them.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU-" Ludo began before a steaming armored boot slammed into his midsection. With a deep, guttural grunt, he flew to the far side of the cave and smashed hard into the wall.

He shook his head to clear the fog from his vision, and glanced back up at the girl who was now overflowing with power. Something was different about her. But either due to the concussive force of her boot, or his already drained state, he couldn't tell what it was.

"Ludo, Vartek," Star began, her voice icy and a misleading, angry grin spread across her face, "You have no idea, how pissed off I am right now. So save your energy, and take a good, looong look at what I'll do to you, after I'm done getting my boyfriend back."

She took a step forward, earning the attention of every Turned monster in sight. Under any other circumstances, she'd be grossly outnumbered and overrun, but with the combined force of her Magic and Marcos, she couldn't help but feel giddy.

The first creature to test her metal ran up, and was quickly dispatched with a slice across its chest. Azure flames poured from the wound and spread across its body, turning it to ash before it even hit the ground, leaving Star with her next opponent. It rushed forward and made to rake its claws across her face, but she grabbed the massive hand and cracked its wrist like sticks of spaghetti. The beast howled in pain, and within seconds of Stars blade digging into its arm, the flames danced across its skin, reducing it to the same fate as its fallen comrade

Star rushed forward and kicked another monster across the jaw, snapping muscles and bones in its neck before driving her sword down its throat. The next beast lunged for her, but after removing her blade and turning to give it a curt smile, she sliced straight through it, down the collarbone and out through the hip. "Come on!" She screamed in encouragement, "Give your rebel princess a real challenge!"

Two more monsters made to rush her, but Star was getting bored. She concentrated on the anger boiling beneath the surface until a sphere of candescent blue light began to form around her. The Turned began rushing for the girl tearing them apart, but they were vaporized as soon as they crossed its threshold. Star turned around and glared at Vartek, who could only watch as she forced both palms outward.

The sphere of burning magic grew rapidly like a shockwave, turning every Turned solder to ash as it passed over Marco and the two masterminds of this nightmare. Vartek was stunned, his eyes wide and his mouth contorted into a permanent growl as more purple blood oozed from his healing face.

Star only grinned at them as the lives of the monsters around her were cut shorter, snuffed into nothing by the magic in her hands. Once upon a time, she'd have been torn apart by the act of ending a monsters life. Their families, their potential, their hopes and dreams, all cut short. But now, she only rationalized that they were as innocent as Vartek, and the world was better off without them.

She smiled at Vartek once again, flipping her hair back over her shoulder as she took a step closer to Marco. "Never forget, Vartek: I'm the royalty here. I'm the one who decides what happens in my kingdom. This here? This is _MY_ land. Those are _MY_ people. And that boy, is _MINE_. Never, _EVER_ forget that," she finished, Varteks anger boiling at the ever-familiar tone of a cocky Mewman brat.

"I'm done bowing down to every creep that tries to take advantage of my kingdom," she continued, the flames on her body now enveloping her just above her skin, "Now I'm taking back what belongs to me."

She took a step towards Marco, but Vartek stood up and glared daggers in her direction. "You think you've won, _girl?_ I am the most powerful monster that ever, and will ever exist! You will all burn under my blade! And your kind will feel the sting it so richly deserves! Marco!" he shouted, now addressing the boy by name. "Destroy the girl, and hold nothing back. Make her and the rest of her kind beg for mercy!"

Marco turned to face her so quickly, she almost heard a snap. A wide grin spread across his face, and his eyes narrowed as he pulled his scissors from his pocket.

Star stopped cold in her tracks and gripped her blade, watching as Marco swung his, letting it grow into a full longsword, burning at the edge with teal magic.

"Marco," she warned, dropping into a ready stance, "if you can hear me, you have to fight him. His spell isn't finished, we can fix you. You don't want to do this."

Marco took a step closer to her, his shoes burning scorched steps into the carved rock beneath them. "You say that, _Stardust_ , but I gotta say, I _reeeaaally_ do," he chuckled, his words venomous through his thick smile.

Star felt a cold chill run down her spine. Hearing him talk was something she wasn't ready for. He was supposed to be a mindless drone like the rest. A puppet. But here _it_ was, using Marcos voice to speak to her.. His voice was jagged, like he'd been screaming for hours, and there was a sinister intent behind it.

She said nothing, and let the burning magic around her sink back, flowing into her wand. Marco took that as a green light and lurched forward, his wrist turning on its own to swing his blade for her neck in wild, lightning-fast swings. Star blocked each strike, sending a flare of fire out from her body with each connection.

Marco awkwardly ducked low like a spider and made to kick her legs out from under her, but she wasn't going to give him the chance. She shifted her sword back into a wand and blasted a multicolored fist straight down onto his back, cracking the ground beneath them.

"Let Marco go!" she yelled across the cavern. She was expecting Vartek to retort in some sarcastic way, but she was surprised to see his expression was one of genuine awe. Looking down, she noticed why.

Marco rose from the cracked stone and dusted off his torn jacket, giving Star a curious look. "But, I'm right here, Star. What's wrong?" he asked sincerely.

Star felt her magic falter as she stammered to answer, but a hard kick to the chest sent her flying back and into the wall. Marco lowered his leg and strode towards her, once again smiling from ear to ear. She mentally slapped herself for thinking for a second that this was _her_ Marco, and not some puppet.

"Why do you look so mad, Star?" he asked, using his sincere voice again. "I thought you _wanted_ to fight me. Did I do something wrong?"

Star glared at him and shook her head, forcing her feelings back down as her anger continued to fuel her power. "You're _not_ Marco. You're _not_ Marco," she repeated to herself as she shifted her wand to its sword form. She rushed forward and feigned a strike for his right, only to continue her charge and bash her elbow into his jaw.

When he reeled back, she pointed the tip of her blade for his chest and yelled _"Strawberry Shake Quake!"_ sending a powerful stream of strawberries forward, blasting him back into the wall of the cave.

 _'Marco would have portaled or dodged that. So this thing probably doesn't know how to fight like him,'_ she reasoned. It made things easier, but it only left her with her next problem: how was she going to change him back? She could try stabbing him and recreating what Vartek did, but too much could go wrong with that.

Before she could come up with an idea of getting him back, Marco called out from the crater in the wall he had just helped create. "Ya know, Star, that actually kind of hurt. Do you think you could tone it down a little?" he asked as he jumped down to the floor, smiling at her with his empty eyes.

"Only when I have my boyfriend back," She answered shortly, "until then, you're out of luck, and _those two_ are _mincemeat."_

Ludo took a quiet step behind Vartek, who continued to watch the display with a mix of awe, and pride. Marco cracked his neck and readied his blade again, circling Star slowly as he spoke.

"Star, c'mon, you're seriously _that_ mad about something I did? Just put the sword down and we can talk about it."

Star took in a deep breath, feeling the immense surge of anger that arose every time this creature spoke in Marcos voice. Her hair lit ablaze once again, its icy blue flames licking the air as it spread down her back. "There's nothing to talk about, _poser_ , you're not Marco, and I will die a happy woman knowing that something as fucked up as you will never exist again."

Star surged forward and shifted her wand into a massive pink mallet, ready to swing for Marcos gut. He had seen this attack before and readied his sword. When she made to swing, Marco wasted to time in slicing through the shaft, cleavin the hammer in two. But _both_ halves clattered noisily to the ground as Star surprised him by sending him staggering with a grenade uppercut. His gaze was locked to the ceiling as Star twirled around him and send an elbow down on his chest, forcing his floating body to the ground hard.

She made to charge for Ludo and Vartek, but Marco grabbed her leg, pulling her back and sending her to the ground. "Not so fast, Star. We aren't done _playing_ yet," he sang before pulling her, swinging her around him. When he reached a sufficient speed, he let go, sending her flying.

Before she could recover, Marco reeled back his sword and jutted it forward, firing a massive beam of teal magic that only grew with each passing second. Star was lost in the ground shattering explosion that followed, sending dust and debris in every direction.

When the smoke began to clear, she charged out from the scorched wall, wand in hand. "What?!" he yelled, looking back to the ground, "When did you-"

"Grabbed it when you were playing ring around the rosey, _Poser_. Next time," she began, swinging her wand wide and sending a three foot wide ball of blue shimmering light his way, "dont be as stupid as the lizard over there!"

Marco staggered back as the orb was shot his way, displacing the air around it. Star kept running for him, watching as he readied his sword. She figured he meant to cut through it, giving her an opening, but when he swung, she was surprised to see it was far too early, opening a teal portal before him.

Star skidded to a halt when she heard the telltale tearing sound beside her. She turned to face it just as the orb flew out of the teal portal, right for her. Marco watched with a grin of excitement adorning his face, but Star had officially had _enough_ of this. She furrowed her brows and leaned into the attack, concentrating all of her anger as she caught it against her body. Her hair flared in violent blue flames and she struggled to control the orb, grunting in frustration. Marco charged forward when he saw that she was undeterred, raring to make sure she took the hit.

But Star was ready for him. She struggled against the ball of concentrated magic, forcing it against her hands until it split like a bubble and engulfed them with its two halves. Marco swung his blade for her throat, but Star ducked low under it, catching Marcos eye with a piercing glare. In one fluid motion, she weaved around his moving body, and sent a magically charged haymaker into his face.

The first orb blasted him back into the wall, cracking it under the force, but he wasn't going down that easy. He charged Star again, his left arm bent at an awkward angle. She figured it was broken, but she was too focused on his next attack to care. He made a wild, predictable swing for her, his swords edge burning with teal flames as he grinned madly.

Star didn't flinch, instead leaning into the strike. She let a wave of anger envelop her, concentrating on her right hand as it lit up in blue fire. Gritting her teeth, she _caught_ the blade in her hand, letting his teal flames wash over her harmlessly. She glared at him and screamed madly as she pulled the blade past her, jerking closer.

Marcos expression went from surprise, to fear as she buried her left, orb-enhanced fist into his gut. She heard ribs crack under the force as Marco was sent flying backwards in a ball of fire.

He skidded to a stop on his back, clutching his broken ribs as Star strolled closer, pointing his own sword at him as it rolled with blue flames once again. He sputtered up blood with a cough, looking up at her with confused eyes. In his sincere voice, he asked "Star, why do you hate me?"

She exhaled sharply through the nose, shaking her head. "I don't hate you. You just disgust me. You aren't _worth_ hating," she spat.

Marco growled and reached for his sword, gripping its sharp, flaming edge desperately. Star was too stunned to react fast enough as the blue flames seemed to burn into his hand as he was cut. He reeled back from the pain, wrenching his sword from Stars grasp. With a quick spin, he kicked her back several steps before charging towards her with murderous intent.

Vartek stood carefully and began drawing his blade, but decided against it. His army was ash after one strike, and his plan was falling apart. But there was still one option left. Without a word, he leaned over to Ludo and whispered something to him. Ludo nodded with uncertainty written across his face, and promptly cut a portal, escaping into it.

Star ducked under the flaming green blade and kicked Marco back, morphing her wand into a hammer before slamming it against him, sending him flying into the wall of the cavern.

"Vartek! Let him go NOW!" she bellowed, taking a step toward him. But Marco was already there waiting. He leaned forward and brushed the dust out of his hair, smiling at Star like a proud kid. "Hey, I'm right here Star, don't worry," he chided before ducking low and delivering a ground-shaking punch to her midsection. Star grunted and staggered back as Marco approached slowly, the same smile still plastered on his face.

Vartek stepped forward, marveling at his creation as his crooked grin returned with his upper hand. "You see, Butterfly, this is what the Spell of the Turned was meant to be. You can't beat him, and he knows all of your weaknesses."

Star glared at him, tossing a quick glance at Marco before speaking. "I don't care what you _think_ your spell did. I'm still going to rip you to pieces," she muttered. Vartek actually laughed aloud and gestured to Marco, stepping back to avoid them. "Of course. Show me that fire in your heart! It'll make no difference against _him!_ He's invulnerable, and contains the sum of his magic and my own! What do you bring to the table besides tears and a bloodline of murderers?"

Star changed her sword back into a wand wordlessly, staring at Vartek through Marco. She remembered what the Blood Moon said about losing herself, but as far as she was concerned, the old Star Butterfly was lost in Hekapoos dimension. "I bring him," she said quietly, letting a wave of anger and pain wash over her, flooding the room with blue light and washing her body in azure flames.

"And you, Vartek, you're in the way of that."

As she let those words flow through her lips, her cheek marks turned a deep navy blue. Her hair rolled with flames of the same color, and without so much as a second glance, she waved her hand in Varteks direction, sending a burst of charged blue magic forward. It Blasted Vartek back against the wall, leaving her and Marco at the center of the room.

"And you," she whispered to the shell of the boy she loved, "I don't know what you are, but imma beat you into the ground, until you let Marco go."

She rushed forward with blinding speed and punched Marco across the jaw, sending him reeling. But before he could hit the ground, she grabbed his ankle and spun him around her body and up into the air. Vartek watched as Marco was slung into the air like a bullet, colliding with the cavernous ceiling, and breaking through the layer of rocks.

Star wasted no time, however, and with a wave of her wand, sent a volley of blue, pulsating orbs rocketing for the roof of the cavern. But as they flew up, she could swear Marco was smiling directly at her, as if he was looking straight through her attack.

The explosion rocked the cave as the orbs obliterated more of the ceiling one after another. Massive boulders and stalactites rained down as Marcos battered and broken body was hurled to the ground in a heap. He laid there, struggling for a moment to regain his footing and nursing a mending, broken arm.

Star turned her cold, furious stare to Vartek and threw a punch into the open air between them. The septarian warrior didn't flinch, but was overwhelmingly surprised to feel the rush of blue flames in the shape of a fist collide with his ribs and blast him back against the wall.

Star didn't even look around before leaning back to avoid Marcos blade swinging down in front of her and carving through the rock. She grabbed his collar and threw him back against the wall with such force, this time when his body crumpled to the ground, he didn't move. Star let a smirk creep across her face as she pitched, "You have no idea what you're up against," to Vartek. He spit purple blood to the rocks beneath him and stood slowly, eyeing her back.

"And you think you've won? I'll burn your body to dust and give you a kingdom to match!" He bellowed. But it was short-lived, as Star rushed forward, driving a knee hard into his chest. She felt bones crack as the wall behind him crumpled like glass, filled with waves of blue fire.

Vartek lurched forward, his body crumpled under the weight of her strike, but she was just getting warmed up. She leaned forward, whispering into the septarians ear as she held a fist in front of his face. "Give. Marco. Back. _Now_."

She expected him to finally relent, to just give up. He had no chance of beating her like this. She felt unstoppable, like all the magic in the universe was in the palm of her hand. She felt like a god. But like a non-believer, Vartek looked up at her and smiled, the bones in his chest mending with each passing second.

"You can have that boy back over his own dead body," he said, punctuating it by driving his sword up to her chest. But the blade didn't connect. It stopped just shy of her armor, the blue flames around her body keeping it a safe distance away. Star looked down at the blade, then back to Vartek before donning a satisfied smirk. There was a blur of purple crystalline movement, and his only remaining blade shattered to pieces by her own.

"Vartek, you don't look so good, let's get you some sunlight," she chided before grabbing his wrist and hurling him up at the ceiling of the cavern. Once she heard the satisfied crack of both rock and bone alike, she aimed her wand up at him let all the, rage, sadness, and sorrow flood into it. A small ball of blue light formed, cackling with energy before she swung the wand around and lobbed it straight up.

Vartek gawked as the orb shot forward at breakneck speeds, growing with each passing second until it collided with his chest. The orb didn't stop, however, but simply blasted a wide ring of blinding energy right through him, vaporizing everything from the roof of the cave to the surface.

After the beam died down to only hot, displaced air, Star watched carefully as Vartek fell limply to the ground, a new hole burned into his chest and a ray of sun pouring down from the new skylight.

"Look at that, much better," she muttered, unamused. "You know what I like most about you Vartek?"

He slowly began to pick himself up on his hands and knees, his teeth grit in rage and his chest slowly healing to close the wound. When he didn't answer, Star continued.

"You just don't know when to give up. I like that a lot," she mused, walking over to him and extending an open palm, letting a ripple of magic force him back to the ground. "No matter how many times you fail, you just keep. Coming. _Back_." With each word, she pushed him further into the stone below, hearing bones begin to crack as he remained silent.

"Doesn't matter how you lose, or what you do. When you fail, you just always come back and try again. It reminds me of Marco, in some ways."

Vartek struggled against the blue magic crushing him down, but slowly turned his head to look up at Star. She still had a satisfied smile on her face, but the rest of her expression spelled anger. She slowly reached her free hand down, and with a small flick of her wrist, let a wisp of magic creep its way down to his chest.

"I made you a promise, didn't I Vartek?" she asked coyly as the wisp began burrowing itself through his armor and into his chest.

"You. Can't...kill…me," he managed to grunt. Star nodded slowly before releasing the pressure on him if only slightly, as she reached her goal. With some added effort on her part, she slowly pulled a mass of purple, beating flesh from his chest, letting it's sinew and veins snap back into place one by one.

Although Star stopped resembling any aspect of her normal self the moment she set foot in that cave on Mewni, she leaned forward and gave him a coy grin. "This is what it feels like, when people like you _take him from me,"_ she whispered.

"I...won't...die…" Vartek sputtered through the blood in his mouth.

"You know better than anyone how easily I could kill a septarian. What makes you any different?" She asked rhetorically.

Vartek managed a bleeding smile and pointed his arm behind her, his joints popping as he did. "Him."

Star furrowed her brow and turned around, expecting to see Marco rearing for round two, but instead, she saw Ludo, holding a jagged blue rock, with edges so sharp he struggled not to cut himself holding it.

"Him?" She asked, a chuckle in her voice, "What, he's gonna throw a sharp rock at me and you'll take over Mewni?"

"The Severing Stone isn't for you, and I'm going to _destroy_ Mewni, but yes, that's the general idea" Vartek answered. Star gave him a confused look before turning back to Ludo. He looked devoid of any emotion, save for his anxious expression. He ignored their exchange, and stepped over to Marco.

The boy was still healing his battered body as Ludo knelt before him, whispering to the Severing Stone, whatever that was. Star let the pressure off of Vartek and strolled closer to Ludo, a new frown between her cheeks.

"Ludo, leave him alone. Drop the rock, and get out of here. This is your last warning," she suggested. But he paid her no mind. He finished whispering to the stone, which began glowing several different colors before stopping on green.

He looked up to Star with a conflicted expression and shook his head, making her stop. "I never wanted any of this. I just want to rule what's rightfully mine. I'm sorry," he whispered to her before Marco grunted and curled into a tight-nit ball, the bones in his arms and legs cracking under the pressure.

Star made to sprint for Ludo and end him on the spot, but a small ball of light emerged from Marcos chest. It was a deep teal color, and it was thrashing violently, like a bubble fighting to keep its form. It hovered just above him for a few seconds before zipping across the room and zapping itself into an elongated crystal in Varteks hand.

It changed colors to match the balls teal hue before Vartek quickly stowed it in his armor. Glaring at Star, he summoned Ludo to cut a portal beside them as the wound in his chest struggled to heal. "I have what I need, _girl_. Take what's left if you can. If not, maybe you and I won't be so different after all," he snarled.

Without another word, the two stepped into the portal and disappeared from view. Star wanted to chase after them, but a feeling in her gut told her to check on Marco first. She rushed over to him and knelt over his curled body, and she nearly lost her breath at the sight.

He was badly injured, with his wounds no longer working to mend. His skin was now three shades paler than normal, and getting worse by the second. "M-Marco? Are you in there?" She asked nervously.

He was silent to the world. Star checked for a pulse, or even a sign of his breathing but found nothing. "Marco! Wake up! Please!" She yelled, grabbing his jacket and shaking him gently. Besides a few sickening cracks, there was no stir.

 _"Please!_ Marco, come on! I need you!" She shrieked. He couldn't be gone. She was so close to getting him back, and now he was fading from her world entirely. She pulled him closer into a hug and sobbed, rocking back and forth with the love of her life in her arms.

 ** _"They took the magic from his body. His soul can return, but you have to guide it back, my child,_** " a soothing voice said from all corners of the room. Star looked up desperately, scanning the room for any sign of the Blood Moon Goddess. There was a single shaft of blue light flowing down from the roof of the cavern, illuminating a small circle on the floor.

"Please, you have to help him! He's dying, I need you to do something!" Star yelled desperately. She pulled Marcos body to the center of the room and laid him down, the shaft of light settling on his chest.

 ** _"I cannot. Only his bondmate can guide his soul back to his body. Only you have that power."_**

Star stared up at the ceiling, letting the words sink in. She looked back down at Marco, whose skin was growing paler by the second. His wound, now illuminated by the moonlight, was still fresh and trickled with a small amount of residual blood for the first time. Star nodded slowly, her face stiff with concern.

Without so much as a word, she slowly placed her hands on Marcos chest and concentrated, hoping it would help. "What do I do?" She asked anxiously, watching his face for any sign of a reaction.

 ** _"You have to return what was given to you. I shall show you how."_**

Star stared ahead, locked in deep concentration as the moons soft words drifted to her ears. After a moment, she nodded and looked back down to Marco. She closed her eyes and focused on her own heartbeat, willing his body to match it as her head was flooded with blissful and calming memories the two had made together. Then she spoke.

 _"In the light of the Moon, I give you my promise._ _To return what was given, and bring you solace._ _Hear my voice as I beckon you home,_ _Find your way to me, from wherever you roam."_

She opened her eyes and took her hands off his chest waiting for something to happen. He didn't stir, but in the middle of his chest, she saw movement. The circle of light seemed to be dancing around some sort of shadow, drawing her attention skyward. From the hole in the ceiling, a small blue orb floated gently down, carefully stopping just above his chest before sinking slowly inside his wound.

Star felt an icy chill run down her body as she watched a blue haze manifest on her skin. It hovered there for a moment before it rolled to Marco like a fog, beginning to sink down into his body. She knew that it must have been his magic returning to his body, and a small part of her remained conflicted over the exchange.

She would no longer wield unbelievable power, nor would she be nigh unstoppable in the face of evil. She would be just as powerless as she was when she lost him. But that was fine. As long as she had Marco, _everything_ would be fine. So she brushed off the anger and pain from before, and let it give way to hope and love for the man she was destined to rule with.

As the haze dissipated, she watched as a small tuft of blue flame rolled along his wound, healing it wherever it touched his skin. The next part wasn't as mesmerizing, as she heard loud cracks of his bones mending back together, steam rising from his arms, legs, and torso. But after a few moments, he slowly opened his eyes, drawing in a loud gasp and scrambling to look around frantically.

"Wha- where am I? What happened! Who- Gaaahhhhhh!" He yelled, covering his eyes to shield them from the piercing light around him. Star wasted no time in dragging him into a tight hug, nearly squeezing the life out of him. He struggled against her for a moment, but after he realized whos soft skin it was against his, he calmed down.

"S-star? Is that...you? What's going on?" He asked before going into a coughing fit over his sore throat. Star eased up on her hug and smiled at him, fresh tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I thought I lost you," she stammered, nearly getting choked up at the sight of him, back to normal.

"I was so scared... you died, Marco. And you were some puppet for Vartek, and you tried to kill me, and then you were dying, and-" she stopped, wiping away tears that ran through the dirt on her cheeks. "I'm just so glad you're alright," she whispered, pulling him back into a tight hug.

"Star…" he began to say before realizing he wasn't hugging her back. He corrected that immediately by wrapping his arms over her shoulders and pulling her closer. "Thank you...so much. I love you," he finished.

Star nodded into his shoulder and squeezed him tighter, not wanting to ever let go. "I love you too, Marco Diaz. Thanks for coming back to me."

The two enjoyed a few more minutes of long-overdue hugging, unaware that the shaft of moonlight had long since dissipated above them. Marco leaned back and looked around, completely taken aback by every detail. From the scorched ground, to the broken walls, to his burned clothes, nothing about this made sense.

"Star, we need to talk to Glossaryck, right now," he whispered. She gave him a confused look before asking "Why? Did something go wrong with the spell?"

Marco shook his head and locked eyes with her, but his expression was more worry than fear. "While I was...out there…Merina told me something. We need to talk to Glossaryck and the Blood Moon as soon as we can."

Star nodded solemnly, disappointed that their reunion was cut short by more business as usual. "Alright, but right after, you're staying home to finish healing. You uhh, took a beating."

"Yeah, it feels like I got hit by a train," he mumbled, rubbing his jaw, "What happened?"

"Uhmmm, I'll tell you later," she answered shortly before helping him to his feet. "C'mon. Let's get you home. You're parents think you spent the night at Fergussons."

Marco nodded, putting some of his weight on her shoulder as the two made their way to his abandoned sword. He let them shrink back down to their scissor form before cutting open a portal of both blue and pink, the two battered teens stepping through, finally heading home.

* * *

 _To be Continued in: School daze_

 _~Star and Marco recover from their most recent run in with a lizard baddie, but they will soon find out that Vartek is the least of their worries._

 _~Vartek, growing increasingly frustrated with his plans, introduces Ludo to his old partner._

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE_**

 _Whew. That was a lot. Four chapters of straight up crazy and I cannot wait to jump into some more. Sorry for any errors in there that are glaringly obvious. FF is glitching out_ _**BAD** , so some of my editorial revisions may have made it through to the final process. Idk why, but Google docs is giving FF like, **mixed** versions of both the rough draft, and the final process. Fucking weird. But anyways:_

 _What did Merina tell Marco? What did Ludo do to Marco? What does the future hold for Mewni? And it's biggest threat? Ehh, probably not gonna tell you all of that next chapter, but stay tuned to find out! Thank you all for your support, reviews, and suggestions. I'm thrilled that so many of you like this story that started out as a trial and error mess. Hopefully, I can keep getting better at telling it!_

 _In other news, I'm working with user Lord Cornwalis on a new story called: **The Once and Future Queen**. It'll be out soon, so keep an eye open for it! I can promise you it's gonna be your new favorite! Anywho, until next time you beautiful human beings! BUH BYYYEEE!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	44. School Daze

Marco felt the oddest sense of deja vu. It wasn't so much that he _couldn't_ recall the last time he had been here, but rather, that he wished he'd never see it again. All around him, there was the same, familiar void he had become all too accustomed to. His lack of senses quickly made itself present, but that wasn't what he found his attention directed at. Not ten feet in front of him, floating in much the same way, was himself.

But it was far unlike any reflection he'd ever seen, with even mirrors at a funhouse paling by comparison to the twisted, deformed figure before him. Its arms and legs were contorted in many different and painful ways, with its skin not faring any better in the dim glow of its own teal light. Marco could have stared at the mess of his own reflection for hours, but with no warning, it began to shift and stir, it's appendaged cracking back into place, and it's skin slowly revitalizing itself with a healthy new gleam. The only inflicted damage to it that had remained unchanged, was a long wound running down its chest that seemed to pour with more light than before.

After a few moments of agonizing crackling, and some less than attractive grinning on its part, the odd reflection of Marco Diaz was standing before him, grinning silently like a proud child.

"What the heck are _you_?" the reflection finally asked, stirring Marco from his stupor. He blinked hard several times and shook his head to be sure he was really seeing this before he answered, his voice still jagged from yesterday's scuffle in the cave. "I'm Marco...Marco Diaz. And what are you supposed to be?" he asked in return. The real Marco did take short notice of the surprising lucidity of what he could only assume was a dream, rationalizing that this had magic written all over it, before his reflection spoke.

"I'm _you,_ " it returned, his smile never fading, "I've always been you, ever since I was made."

"Made?" Marco asked, tilting his head, "Who made you?"

This time the reflection of himself let it's smile wither at that question, the atmosphere of the dark setting around them finally sinking in. "Vartek made me out of you, and then Star went and broke me. Now, Vartek has all my magic, and I'm stuck up here in your dome." Marco pursed his lips at the admission, thinking hard to the story Star had regaled him with yesterday evening. "So," he began, tilting his head once more, "What does that make you now? A puppet with cut strings?"

The reflection didn't answer immediately. Rather, it just stared at Marco with those equally voidful eyes, before donning its usual smirk. "No, I'm more like you than I ever was before: A puppet with _fewer_ strings." Marco scoffed at that as he felt a warmth building in his chest and throbbing pain everywhere else. "I don't have _any_ strings. Unlike you, I'm free to make my own choices."

As the void began shifting to a lighter shade of black, and both Marcos could feel gravity beginning to take hold, 'Darco Diaz' gave one last smile to his counterpart, folding his arms over his chest with satisfaction before stating: "You aren't free _yet._ We've always been a puppet, I was just someone else pulling your strings."

Before Marco could ask what he meant, his entire body seemed to erupt with throbbing, stinging, and grinding pain. The void suddenly lit up with blinding light, forcing his eyes shut and cutting off his view of...himself. After a moment of seething pain, he began to get more accustomed to his aching body, daring to open his eyes and look around.

The dimly lit room he was currently occupying was thankfully his own, a wondrous improvement from the last time he awoke from 'the void', as he called it. Without wasting any time, Marco took a hesitant glance down at his upper body, the sight making him shiver as his blood ran cold. His entire upper torso was covered in bandages, likely to ensure the massive, healing scar on his chest would hold, and his right arm was in a stiff sling. There was, of course, a wide variety of other dressings adorning his body, but thankfully they were all small patches of gauze or little band-aides with crying kittens on them.

"That looks more like Stars handiwork," he mused aloud, the memory of 'nurse Star' coming back to him in full. No sooner had he spoken than he heard a slight stir to his right, just out of his field of view. Tilting his head to get a better look, he saw Star, perched in his desk chair and seated at the edge of his bed, fast asleep and drooling on her forearm. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep down a laugh for fear that it would wake her, and for fear that his aching ribs wouldn't be able to handle the stress.

She had probably been up all night after they had gotten home, which had understandably already been well into the afternoon. After hours of his parents' medical care, an emergency room, and Stars own...personal touches, she finally settled him down in bed and began filling him in on her fight with- "The other Marco!" he gasped before clamping his unbroken hand over his mouth. He winced, looking over at Star and not surprisingly seeing her stir. After a couple of deep breaths, she slowly opened her eyes and glanced around, taking in her surroundings.

"Meh-huh? Wassat now?" She mumbled, wiping her chin and glancing around the room before her eyes fell on her mangled counterpart. She gasped and flung her arms around him before quickly reeling back when he hissed in pain, her eyes wide and unsure, but an ever-present smile on her face. "You're awake," she said as she leaned forward to get a better look at him in the early morning light, "you really scared me when you passed out earlier. How do you feel?"

Marco shifted uncomfortably, wincing as he sat up. His obvious pain betrayed the weak smile he gave her as he spoke. "I feel a lot better, actually. Gimme like, a week, and I'll be good as new," he wheezed. He punctuated that with a more lighthearted grin, but Star didn't seem to share his optimistic sentiment.

"I didn't really get the chance to apologize earlier, but… I'm sorry for messing you up so bad. I-" she began with obvious discomfort, but Marco cut her off. "Star, don't put yourself through that... please. You weren't yourself, and you did what you had to do. Honestly, I can't thank you enough." He once again finished his sentiment with a warm smile, something that he knew usually melted her bones, but this time she didn't react. Star just let her gaze wander over his healing body, and let her expression drop.

"I _was_ me, Marco. I knew what was happening, I was still Star Butterfly. But you… you weren't Marco anymore. I should have held back, or made sure that Vartek never got you in the first place." Marco could tell by her dejected expression that this had been eating at her for longer than a few hours, and he could swear the scar on his chest was giving a goading throb in agreement.

"You got me back didn't you?" he asked as he met her gaze. Her eyes were still boiling blue pools of doubt and guilt, but she returned with a slow nod anyway. "You came and rescued me, Star. Even when I was fighting you, and making it hard for you to think. What happened in New Mexico, I would never blame you for that," he began, reaching out and holding her chin carefully. She reached up and held his hand to her face as he continued, "But I'm more grateful that you found and rescued me than you could ever imagine. You saved my life, Star."

He watched as her expression lifted somewhat, but a halfhearted smile on her part told him plenty more. "Well, of course, I'd come after you, dummy. But don't worry, Marco. I promise I won't let you get hurt like that ever again."

Marco nodded, not truly satisfied with her response, but decided to leave it be for now. The two sat in silence for a moment before Marco sat abruptly upright, agitating every single wound on his body. "How are my parents? You didn't tell them it was Vartek, did you?" he asked, his raspy breathing getting quicker as he spoke. Star shook her head and carefully laid him back on the bed, doing her best to avoid noticing his seething winces.

"No, I figured you'd want me to come up with something better so they don't think I'm gonna get you killed," she answered with a small frown. Marco cocked an eyebrow at her and donned a deadpan expression, daring her to tell what frivolous lie she came up with.

The two remained in a quiet standoff for half a minute before Star broke. "I told 'em you got hit by a bus, alright?!" she finally caved, tossing her arms up in exasperation. Marco snorted and once again winced as his ribs reminded him to avoid doing so, shooting Star an amused grin. She glared at him and poked his side, making him yelp in surprise before he wilted back into the bed like a burnt leaf.

"Sorry, sorry," he chuckled, rubbing his side as he stifled another set of laughter. Star wasn't laughing, but she was at least grinning again so he was off the hook for now. Marco held out his hand, which she gingerly took, and pulled her in for a soft kiss, the first they'd had after his near death experience. When they separated, he noticed the soft redness of her cheeks and gave her another amused grin. "What?" She asked.

"You're adorable, Star. Especially when you're embarrassed," Marco whispered to her, earning himself a deeper blush from his girlfriend, and another quick kiss in the morning light.

The two sat in silence for a moment, both unsure of what to say next, until Marco finally put his words together. "You know, this whole thing is just baloney," he began as he laid back, his ribs throbbing madly, "I'm sorry we have to go through this, Star. Things were a lot easier in the other timeline."

Star returned with a puzzled look, her face deadly serious. "Why are you apologizing for what's different? You don't have anything to do with that," she explained, but Marco kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling, his cold gaze unmoving.

"If they never sent me here, you would have been better off," he mumbled, "Things wouldn't have been peachy, but they'd at least be better than _this._ "

He heard nothing from her, and after a short moment of silence, turned his head to see her expression. It wasn't a happy one, but the annoyance on her face wasn't what he expected. She leaned back in her chair and spoke coldly at the very idea she'd have been better off without _this_ Maro.

"You and I both know that's not true, Diaz. You may have been thrown here against your will, but Vartek wasn't. He would've still come here and tossed everyone's pancakes with or without you." Star gave him a somewhat reassuring smile, but let it waver along with her confidence. "If anything, though, I feel like the other me would have done things better. She probably would have handled him the first time."

Marco made to argue, but his body just wasn't in the fight this time. He leaned back against his pillow and sighed deeply, giving Star another deadpan expression. "You do realize you're the same person, right?" he asked, earning an eye roll from Star.

"A-doy, Marco, but the other me defeated Toffee without even trying. And-"

"And you beat Vartek with a smile on your face, just like her," Marco pointed out. Star frowned at him but nodded in agreement as he continued. "You made your way to the cave, just like her. You completely devastated any enemies in your way, just like her. You might not believe it, Star, but you and her are the same person, and despite everything, you're doing things the same way she did."

Star made to protest, but before she could say a word, the ground beneath her chair shook violently, throwing her and Marco to the floor. Marco grit his teeth in pain but steadied himself as best he could, looking over to Star with wide eyes.

"It's an Earthquake! We need to get downstairs and hide!" He yelled. Star nodded quickly and helped him up, the two slowly and carefully making their way out of the room and down the stairs. As they trudged along, paintings fell from the walls, a china cabinet toppled into their way, and the lights flickered as they swung from their chords.

But just as they made it to the first floor, everything jumped to black. There was no sound or light and neither of the two could feel anything aside from the other pressed against them. Then like a flipped switch, they found themselves back in Marco's room, Star sitting by his bed, and Marco lying down as if nothing had happened.

"-adorable, Star. Especially when you're embarrassed."

Star blinked twice, turning around the room to see nothing had changed at all. "Wait what?" She asked quickly, looking at Marco intensely. He returned her thorough gaze with a small smile and sat up slightly. "I said you're ador-"

"No no, I know what you said, but why are you saying it again? How are we back here, what about the earthquake?" Star asked. Marco let his smile falter as her tone indicated a sense of alarm. "Star...what earthquake? Are you having visions or something?"

"No, I know what I saw. It was real, and it happened," She answered, standing quickly to look around the room. Marco tried to follow suit, but winced loudly and slumped back into bed before he could get very far.

Star, upon hearing his struggle, stopped for a moment and made her way back to his bedside, gently pushing him down to rest. "I think something's up, Marco. This isn't like a vision with Merina or the Blood Moon. It actually happened, and-"

Marco grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, his brown eyes locking with her sapphire blue ones. "I believe you, Star. I'm here if you need me, but don't let it freak you out okay?" There were a few seconds of tense silence before Star nodded in affirmation.

"Okay, well, do you think it could be Vartek?" Star asked quietly, the worry in her voice shifting towards anger by the second. "He took something out of you, maybe he's-"

Without warning, once again the ground began to shake more violently than before, throwing Marcos things from their shelves and rearranging the room in its entirety. Star immediately kicked her chair away and braced herself against the wall as she helped Marco from his bed and to his feet.

"Star?! Is this what you saw?" He asked frantically as the two tried moving to the door. Star shook her head, ignoring the creaking walls of the house threatening to crumble. "This is worse, it's like ...like…" she didn't finish.

Marco was struggling to keep himself upright, but Star seemed to freeze in place as her mind raced a million miles per hour. "Star? What's-" he began before she cut him off by gripping his shoulders and pulling him closer. "We're gonna be okay, Marco. Just hang on, and I'll fill you in when we reset, okay?"

Marco looked at her with wide, confused brown eyes as the floor began crumbling into the void, but nodded slowly. Star gave him a small grin and took a step back, and then everything snapped back into silence.

"-adorable, Star. Especially when you're-"

"Marco!" Star interjected, grabbing his shoulders gently but firmly, and pulling him out of bed. "We need to go, I'll explain later, but this is one of those weird things that happened last time. Trust me."

She wasted no time waiting for him to respond, pulling his scissors from his nightstand and cutting a swirling purple portal in the center of the room. Marco slowly hobbled his way through with some difficulty, Star following closely behind.

When the two emerged from the other side, they found themselves in the midst of an expansive plain littered with clocks. The two immediately recognized it as the Plains of Time from their previous freeze day antics, with Star immediately walking towards the horizon.

"Star, what are we doing here?" Marco asked, leaning over her shoulder to steady himself. "What happened last time?" Star only kept her gaze locked forward as the two made their way across a low field, ever closer to the mountain in the distance.

"Last time," She finally began, though not for a second turning away from the horizon, "I kinda broke reality by not doing a math problem in class. So I had to explain myself to the keeper of Spacetime, Omnitraxus Prime. He said that mine was the only dimension where I _didn't_ do the math problem, sooo, I had to at least try, and everything got better."

"So what are we doing?" Marco returned, arching an eyebrow at his counterpart. In truth, he remembered Star giving him a far more convoluted explanation last time, but now he was _really_ confused. Star finally stopped at the base of the hill leading up to the mountain and helped Marco to sit down on a log, careful to avoid pushing her boyfriend too hard.

"Imma find out what I'm doing wrong," she answered, turning about and facing the mountain with determination. Marco was about to ask what that meant, but Star had already cupped her hands over her mouth and called out loudly "YOOO, OMNITRAXUS! WHAT'S A PRINCESS GOTTA DO TO GET SOME ATTENTION AROUND HERE!"

Her voice echoed over the hills for what seemed like a full minute, with only the ever-present ticking of clocks to accompany it. Ticks and tocks rolled by one after the other, and Star was about to try again when to Marcos amazement, the entire horizon seemed to lift up from behind the hill.

The mountain steadily rose, revealing an entire galactic system inside a monstrous being that seemed to stretch on forever. It slowly turned around, facing the two teens with its cold, empty eye sockets inside a skull crowned with swords. Marco had seen Omnitraxus several times in the past, but to see him in his true form? It was truly something to behold.

The spacetime being stood to full height and loomed over the two, not revealing anything through its blank expression before it spoke, its voice booming all around them. "Princess Star butterfly. Just the young lady I was hoping to see," Omni began. Marco gave star an uneasy look but found her to be fully invested in staring down the Magical High Commission member before them.

"Ya know, you could save me a lot of trouble by just calling me," Star chided before gesturing to Marco, "I was kind of in the middle of something."

"Yes, I saw that, as I can see everything," Omni returned casually, folding his arms, "But if I'm being honest, I've been seeing an awful lot of the both of you. You two have been making big waves in space-time, and I'm surprised you're only just now coming to see me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marco asked, trying to stand but finding Stars hands on his shoulders, holding him down. "What exactly is going on?"

Omni gave the two a short moment of pause before snapping his fingers and displaying what they could only assume was a smile. "You two really don't know what's been going on, do you?" He asked. Star and Marco both exchanged a quick shrug and turned back to the galactic being before them, their faces blank. Omni rubbed the bridge of his skull as he thought for a moment, before shaking his head and extending a six-fingered hand impatiently.

"Alright, I'm just going to cut to the chase on this one, since you, Star, aren't receptive to long-winded speeches." Star made to defend herself at that, but both teens were quickly scooped up and shoved into the permeable stomach of the goliath, and found themselves shortly deposited on a small floating asteroid amidst a field of purple crystals.

"What is this place?" Marco whispered to Star.

She didn't answer right away, instead opting to just stare blankly ahead at the crystalline windows that were on full display. She could vaguely remember the crystals showing her something when she was here last, perhaps something cute, but that was about it. "I'm not a hundred percent sure," she whispered back, "But I know it has something to do with the earthquakes."

Before Marco could ask what that was supposed to mean, Omni stepped through the barrier and approached the small floating asteroid. With a gentle poke, the rock housing the two nervous teens began floating towards the crystal structures, though they remained dormant. "Like I was saying," Omni began, "You two have been making waves. In all my years, I have _never_ seen such a disturbed space-time continuum. And believe me, I have seen plenty."

With a snap of his fingers, Omni directed their attention to the crystals, which immediately began displaying images of events come to pass. In many, other Stars and Marcos were recovering from a lost glossaryck, and seeking him out, albeit in different stylized versions of themselves. There was a demon pair, an anthropomorphic dog and cat version, a pair of regal and well-dressed versions of themselves, and even a pair where both Star and Marco had assumed a mewberty form, purple and deep red, respectively. And while there were so many different versions of themselves, they all were doing the same thing: looking for Glossaryck.

"You see, kids, in every other version of reality, you both are pursuing the same actions, and I pride myself in not having to run surveillance on you," Omni stated matter of factly, pointing to multiple realities as he spoke. "But, for some reason, this particular reality is so far off track, that spacetime itself has decided it must fix what has been broken."

Star and Marco both exchanged an uneasy glance before turning back to Omnitraxus Prime with the princess speaking first. "So, what does that mean exactly? Are we going to be erased from existence? Is reality gonna force everything back to normal?"

"Not quite," Omni answered quickly, "You two have to fix the many changes you've made, or the universe will begin doing it for you."

"Well, what do you want us to do? It's not like we had a choice, you know," Marco followed, both teens looking up at the expressionless skull on the mountain. Omni brought up both hands defensively and gestured back at the two as he maneuvered around them. "Look, nothing too serious is going to happen to either of you. So long as you fix your timeline."

Both Star and Marco made to protest the idea, but Omni quickly held up a hand for silence. "I know that seems hard, but you have two options. Allow space and time to slowly correct the damage _for_ you, presumably in a very forceful and threatening way, _or,_ you can take steps to correct things little by little, so things don't stray any further than they already have. Like, I don't know, one of you _dying,_ or the two of you being a collective _century_ old."

"It's not like we _asked_ Hekapoo to kidnap us," Marco protested, "You can blame her for that. And we never asked Vartek to step in and try to kill us."

"I'm sorry, who exactly is that?" Omni asked, raising one brow of his skull. Star was about to go on a tirade in regards to their assailant, but Marco took an unsteady step forward and spoke before her. "Someone we fought. They were working for Toffee, but we haven't seen them since."

Star gave him a confused look, but the one he returned to her was one that seemed to whisper ' _tell you later.'_

"Very well then, I can look into that," Omnitraxus stated, floating down closer to the two. "Look, between what's happening with magic lately, and what I envision you two will be going through soon enough, you have enough on your plate as it is. The Magical High Commission has begun taking steps to study and prepare for the future, but for some reason -Glossaryck only knows why- this timeline isn't following the usual train of events, and it's all stemming from you two."

Star and Marco exchanged an unsure glance and made to defend themselves, but Omnitraxus continued, pacing around their asteroid as he spoke. "We noticed the deviations some time ago after Glossaryck failed to predict our future, in regards to a spread of corrupted magic. And after some digging, we discovered that the two of you were at the center of them, and in danger of being...well…corrected. So I need to know what exactly you two have been up to."

For a moment, no one spoke, and the air became as tense as a trigger. Marco could swear he could feel a hole being stared into his forehead, but thankfully, Star broke the silence.

"Glossaryck, uhmm, yeah Glossaryck showed us what our future was going to be," she dared a glance at Marco, who seemed almost as stunned as Omnitraxus, "I guess if his future predictions are on the fuzz, maybe we've been doing things wrong or something."

Omni could only stare at them as seconds rolled by. Even Stars energetic smile was beginning to waver as a bead of sweat rolled down her temple. But by some graceful will of the universe, Omni shook his head as he rubbed his chin.

"Yup, that explains it, I swear if it's not one thing with him, it's another," he grumbled as he pushed the small asteroid along, "You know, he's almost as bad as Rhombulous sometimes. I suppose I have no choice... but to fix this myself."

He directed their attention to the various floating crystals, each now displaying a key point or decision in their multidimensional future. Most of them, they were already at least somewhat aware of, but there were some in the far future that were completely foreign to them both. A hulking, hundred-foot tall suit of armor terrorizing a village, for example, a massive clover-cheeked villain fighting Star in Castle Butterfly, Star and Marco locked in each other's arms amidst a sea of drained magic, and a blurred image of a strangely familiar land coming into existence.

These were just some of the things they saw, with other sights blinking by before their eyes, and with each set of predictions donned by different versions of themselves. Acts of war, death, hope, love, betrayal, and pain all blurred by faster and faster by the second, showing them the years of events they'd have to face. It was terrifying and inspiring at the same time.

After a few minutes of mesmerizing sights, the crystals all suddenly turned blank, and the two teens were left staring blankly into the shimmering void before them.

The silence between them was hard to read. Whether it was fear, awe, excitement, relief, or some off-color culmination of all of these, no one could say. But when the two finally shook themselves free of their drunken stupor, they collided almost immediately into a loving embrace.

"We...all of that…" was all Star could manage.

"I...you...how did we…" Marco answered softly. The two stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, both too scared to let go.

"Ahem," Omnitraxus interrupted, silently pulling their rock closer to himself, "Nothing is set in stone, but...that was what was meant to happen. There are gaps, and even _I_ can't see everything, but try to minimize your changes. Otherwise, the universe will do it for you."

Star nodded and looked back at Marco, the brown-haired boy being just as awestruck as herself. They were brought here due to their own mistakes in the timeline, and as punishment? They were shown their real future. "We'll uhm, we'll do our best to avoid changing anything else," she commented, giving Marco an uneasy glance, "Are we gonna be okay...together? I-"

"We can't give each other up. Not for a minute," Marco finished for her, trying his best to stand proudly despite his injuries, "I'll fight the universe itself before I give up Star."

Omni scratched his boney chin before folding his arms and staring the two down. "I think you'll be fine, kid. Just use what I showed you to keep things on track, and let's try to keep this between us. Mortals aren't exactly supposed to know the future."

"Yeeeeaaaaah," Star grinned nervously, "Don't you worry, Omnitraxus, our lips are sealed."

"Excellent. In that case, I bid the two of you a good day, and you know where to find me if things get crazy."

With that, Omnitraxus clasped his hands together with a loud boom, and everything faded to black. When Star and Marco opened their eyes, they found themselves back in marcos room, exactly as they had been before the earthquakes.

"-adorable, Star, especially," Marco began, but stopped himself mid-sentence, both of them simply staring at one another until they broke out into hushed laughter. After a shared giggle between the two, Star wiped an imaginary tear from her eye and chuckled. "Did we just...like, did we actually just get away with that?"

"If you mean me dying, breaking the universe, getting stuck in a time loop, lying to an interdimensional demigod, the coverup of the century, AND getting shown our future as an added bonus, then yes. Yes, we did."

Star beamed him a wholehearted smile and gently hugged the boy of her dreams, letting the memories of what they'd seen wash over her. "So uhm… you really suck at confessing your feelings for me, You know that?"

Marco couldn't help but smile from bruised cheek to cheek. "You're one to talk, Butterbutt. I don't need Omnitraxus to know about the horror that was _Song Day."_

Stars' cheeks burned brilliant red at the mere suggestion of one of the worst days of her life. "Stupid Ruberiot, that was literally the woooooorst," she groaned, burying her face in her hands. Marco grinned and decided some more fun was in order, whispering "You're adorable Star. Especially when-"

He never got to finish. All he was met with was a creme frown between two red hearts that quickly shifted in a loving smooch. "See, no pig-goat audience this time, Diaz," she cooed.

Marco blushed and carefully pulled her closer, maneuvering to avoid any injury or discomfort for the sake of a good cuddle. When the two were nicely situated to share some early morning warmth, he asked quietly, "Star?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna do about Eclipsa?"

Star let her small smile wilt before the question of the century. "We just have to cross that bridge when we get there. But I think once we get Vartek out of the way, we'll be ready to get things back on track."

"Okay. ...Star?" he asked again, this time so quiet, she almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah?"

"You know I trust you, right?"

She shifted over, ever so slightly and looked into his deep brown eyes. "Where did that come from? Of course, I know that," she answered softly, accented with a smooch. She gave him a brimming smile, but his expression remained as serious as it had been when he asked. "Okay, okay, maybe... I don't. I dunno, I feel like I kinda have to earn it back," she answered, exasperated.

He tried to say something for the sake of lifting her spirits, but she continued, a faraway look in her eye. "I let you down, Marco. You _died in_ my arms… you died trusting that I would be there to save you in time... I almost lost you. Maybe right now, I feel like I don't deserve your trust."

She looked over to him, not sure what to expect in the slightest, but still completely unprepared for the look of shock on his face. Without so much as a word, Marco leaned over to her and draped her in a tight, Johansen-level hug, despite his condition.

"Star…" he choked, running his fingers through her hair, "I will always believe in you, and I will _always_ trust you with my life. You saved it, and I died knowing I'd see you again."

Star gave him a half-hearted smile and kissed his cheek lovingly before she spoke up. "Thank you, Marco. Just… give me some time to trust myself half as much as _you_ trust me, okay?"

He smiled warmly at her, and she felt her knees begin to wobble at the sight. "Of course, Star. I'm with you through anything. So long as I get a fair rematch sometime," he added with a steady grin.

"Deal, Darco Diaz," Star whispered back, though the two were completely unaware of the momentary shadow that passed over Marco's face for a split second before dispersing.

 **0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

Meanwhile, in the far reaches of Mewni, in the underground of a long-forgotten temple, a diligent pair were working hard to control their latest creation.

Ludo held his wand aloft, his arm having gone sore hours ago from the constant barrage of spells he had been firing. "Why are we even doing this anymore?" he asked with a pant to his breath, "It's not like we're doing anything to it, anyway."

Vartek scowled at the small avian dressed in rags and shook his head, standing up and walking to the intricate stone pedestal that housed the soul stone, the small rock shimmering with teal light. "If we can find a way to crack it open, we might have a chance it… no, we need a transfuser, and a vessel if we have any hopes of succeeding," he mused to himself.

Ludo tossed him an uneasy glance and pittered his hands together nervously. "I don't suppose you might be willing to tell me what it is exactly that we're trying to do?" he asked. Vartek shook his head, still deep in thought as he circled the soul stone. "There's no point in telling you. Aside from your clear lack of worthiness, as displayed yesterday in that cavern, you'd simply be in over your head."

After a short moment of silence, Ludo set down his bony wand, frustrated by the constant resentment from his master. "You know, I might be more useful to you if I know what we were doing, or at least why," he grumbled. Vartek didn't acknowledge that, instead opening a small leather bound book and jotting down some of his observations.

"Vartek," he prompted impatiently, stepping in the septarians way, "I can only do so much with the wand, especially with… you know who, making things difficult. Maybe I can help, or at least be more prepared when you send me on suicide missions."

At that, Vartek finally stopped his observations and turned to face Ludo without any semblance of emotion. "After what happened in that cave, you seriously think I would _trust_ you with that kind of sensitive information," Vartek growled, looming over his minion, "What kind of fool do you take me for?"

Ludo stood his ground, glaring back at Vartek with cold eyes and balled fists. "The kind of fool who's just as much a failure as I am. You want to succeed? Then you need to trust me," he said with conviction. The two remained in a stare down for a moment until at last, Vartek finally broke down and sighed.

"Very well, you pathetic creature." Without another word, he collected the soul stone and pulled Ludos scissors from his pocket, cutting a deep, lime green portal in the air between them. "Step inside, we should make this quick, as I doubt you'd last long once you're there."

Ludo gave him a confused look but did as he was told, stepping through the shimmering gateway closely followed by Vartek. Once they had made their way through, however, the small avian had to do a double take at their new surroundings.

They were now inside a truly massive cathedral, whose spire climbed over two hundred feet into the air. All around them hovered immense, floating, emerald crystals, all glowing softly, and all of them seemingly shattered and cracked beyond repair. "I put this mess together myself," Vartek began, wasting no time in walking towards the center of the church, "it took me some time, and the personal cost was immeasurable, but I managed to collect all of these fragments of the god stones."

"And...those would be..?" Ludo asked quietly, following closely behind as he gawked at the looming minerals. Vartek sighed and stopped, gesturing to the closest piece that hovered nearby. "God stones are the coveted rocks that used to house the forms of powerful beings, from all corners of reality. The Blood Moon, Glossaryck, the matriarchs of a crystal society, Saraswati, a Deal broker from the nightmare realm, and the giver of magic." He stepped forward and tapped the crystal, and from where he touched it, a small ripple of corrupted green magic washed over it before it went back to its dormant state.

"These beings have long since left us, or given up their godhood, leaving their crystals behind. I found as many as I could, and now they reside here, using what remains of their life giving power to keep _her_ alive," he finished, gesturing to the large shrine made of crystal and bone in the center of the cathedral, a heart capped in scissors.

"Is that… your-" Ludo began, but Vartek interjected impatiently. "My _Girlfriend,_ yes. Long ago," he continued, now leading Ludo up to the shrine, "We were a bonded pair. But the Blood Moon erased her soul from existence, leaving me with nothing but my memories of her. But leaving me alive with them was a mistake. I _forged_ a new soul for her out of these memories, sacrificing half of my own to create it, and I housed it inside this structure, fueled by the god stones, and my own...fractured magic."

When the two reached the top of the stairs, the shrine began to hum quietly in the presence of the soul stone, though Vartek paid it no mind. "I intend to use the purified magic, created inside another bonded pair, to finish what I started, and recreate her from the ground up. But I need a device to transfer this raw magical energy, and a vessel to put her in, before I run out of time."

"Out of time?" Ludo asked, turning to face Vartek, "What do you mean out of time?"

Vartek scowled at the shrine before him, absent mindedly rubbing his wrists and forearms as he answered. "The god stones, and my broken magic can only keep her divided soul intact for so long. And giving up half of my own soul… it corrupted us. Her magic, t's incomplete, and volatile; it changes much within me. I need the wand, _intact_ mind you, to transfer the pure magic in this stone, and Merinas soul, to a new vessel in order to finally bring her back."

Ludo looked at Vartek skeptically, but decided it best not to argue. "And, where will that leave me?" he asked. Vartek shrugged and turned to leave, followed closely behind by Ludo. "I don't really care. The wand will be yours to keep, I will have the other half of my soul back, and I will depart this godforsaken timeline with my bondmate to exact my revenge on the future Queen of Mewni."

The two stepped through the portal and back into the underground of the Monster Temple with Vartek placing the soul stone back on its pedestal. "So, now that we have our battery, we need the other half of your wand, and a new body for her spirit to fill, and then you may begin your conquest of Mewni as you see fit. Or...rather, what's left of it, I suppose."

Ludo looked down at his wand, it having not moved since he had set it down, and slowly turned to face Vartek. "And, what about the Butterfly girl and the Karate boy?"

Vartek didn't answer immediately. He simply sat back down and opened his leather bound book, busying himself with writing before he answered, amused by the ideas in his head.

"I doubt they'll last very long under her control."

 _To be continued in: A most Heinous crime_

 _~As Star and Marco deal with a very disgruntled MHC member, a new villain lurks in the shadows to exact her revenge._

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Sorry for the delay everyone, I have been moving...again, and doing a bit of job hunting as well. As it turns out, the market for aircraft mechanics where I live now is a bit slimmer than I was hoping, but making due as I go along. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit on the dialogue heavy side, but nonetheless, stay tuned for more to come! Please leave a review with thoughts, comments, gripes, or suggestions, and I'll respond in kind if I can! Hope you all have an awesome day, and I'll see ya next time! BUH BYYYEEE!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	45. A Most Heinous Crime

" _Look I have some questions for you, and you are not leaving this city until they are answered,"_ the television blared before the two snack-stoned teens lounging in their P.J's on a Saturday afternoon. Star stifled a small laugh at the movie before nestling further into Marcos good side, enjoying the warmth he provided as well as his usual, intoxicating smell. It had been a week since their incident with time loops and such, and lately, it was time for some due RR. Marcos parents had left two days ago to visit family, trusting Star to look after him, and keep close to him she would.

"I can't believe you guys have so much to explore underground," Star began, enjoying some chocolate strawberries, "Cave systems, giant lobsters, burning fireflies, the people down there totally have magic, and no one even knows about it!" She noticed a forced silence from her counterpart, and promptly poked his cheek. "Heeeeey, we should totally go to Atlantis some time, babe," she offered with a tight grin.

Marco broke face and snorted at that, shaking his head. "For the last time, goofball, it's just a movie. Atlantis isn't real, and none of this stuff actually happened." He meant to sound more stout in his response, but his sarcastic demeanor easily seeped through for the third time that afternoon. Star chuckled and curled up against him tighter, hugging his good right arm closer.

"I know, dummy. Seen it five times with you already. Buuut, I can't resist a good chance to mess with ya," she answered softly. Marco couldn't help but smile at that as the movie played on, resting his head atop Stars. "I think you like bugging me a bit too much for your own good. I mean, isn't there a whole underwater city of merfolk on Mewni?," he offered back. Star simply nodded and smiled to herself as the two characters on screen began their swim for answers.

Ignoring his question, Star commited to her act. "Ya know what _I_ think, Marco? I think the nervous guy should totally make a move on the princess," she remarked, giving his hand a squeeze. He returned the gesture and replied, "Why do you say that? They hardly know each other. And they come from two super different worlds."

Star shrugged against his side and smiled blissfully, her cheeks flush already. "I dunno, worked out for me." She could practically hear Marcos big dumb brain trying to decipher her detailed message for hidden meaning. In truth, she found it adorable. "Ehhh, Milo's kind of a wimp though. He'd be in way over his head trying to handle a girl like her, but if he gets the girl, I can agree that being with a princess would be worth it."

Star nestled even closer to him, practically smushing into his side and resting her head on his shoulder. She gave him a soft bite on the neck and smiled to herself as she went on, noting, "Milo might be… a bit of a wimp, but he still saves the girl, never gives up, and he's super brave," she listed on her fingers, "He might not be the strongest, but he's still a hero."

"I thought you didn't need a hero," Marco whispered into her ear, giving Star goosebumps in all the right places. She jabbed his side and laughed, but promptly began to apologize when she noticed it had been a bit too close to his old wound. "Sorry, about that. I forgot you're still a bit of a wimp, Diaz," she offered with a giggle.

Marcos unamused, deadpan expression was read loud and clear by Star, who immediately began to backtrack. "Not like, super wimpy, ya know, just like, cute wimpy. Sexy wimpy, even. Y'know, you can be- AGGHH -COOL WIMPY!" she finished in a shout as Marco pulled her closer, jabbing her back in the ribs. Star fell on top of him as he laid back, resting his slung arm to the side as Star caught her breath against his chest. "Sorry, did I hit a neeerve?" she asked, a sly grin on her face before meeting him with a kiss.

Marco held her close, enjoying the warmth of their kiss and the soft touch of her lips for a moment before the two separated. "Not at all, _Stardust_. Just giving me more and more reasons to not go easy on you later." Star nearly shuddered at the use of his pet name for her, and pulled him into another kiss. This time, she held nothing back, letting her tongue dance with his as their breathing began to match the others.

Star deepened the kiss further as her hands began to explore his abbs, enjoying every moment of their embrace. Marco pulled her closer, accepting her request for closeness and began to squeeze and grope at her rear when he abruptly sucked in a breath of air through his teeth. Star looked down and realized her hands were resting on the still healing wound in his chest, recoiling sharply and sending the two of them over the couches edge.

"Sorry! Sorry, Marco!" she shouted, pulling herself together and assessing him for damages. Marco chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her down to his level with a weak grin. His voice a little raspy, he managed to say, "Don't worry about it, I'm a pretty tough wimp, actually."

Star bit her lip and leaned lower, draping herself delicately over him as he gazed up into her beautiful blue eyes. "You know what _I_ think?" she suddenly asked, her voice as soft as silk, and her breath warm against his neck, "When you asked for a week of recovery, I thought you were crazy to make me wait for summa you. But now, mamas done waiting, _Macho Man_. So let's skip the cutesy foreplay this time, yeah?" Marcos cheeks flushed beat red, and he could swear that every intention she had for him was pinging in the back of his head. Maybe making her wait this long was a bad call.

Stealing himself against a frontal assault, Marco wrapped his arm around her and prepared for the best Recovery Relationship Saturday of his life, when a familiar tearing sound captured both of their attentions. Looking up, they found a purple, hexagonal portal being opened in front of the T.V., before two bolts of blue magic shot out, crystallization the couch cushions they had just been using.

The two immediately faced one another and nodded, their fears affirmed. "Rhombulus," they said in unison. Star was the first to her feet, her wand blade already drawn, with Marco following suit immediately after. After he shifted his scissors to sword, he remained standing before the portal, with Star circling wide around it, her blade glistening and ready.

"-told you already, I got em!" A deep voice boasted as a green, snake-skinned man stepped through the portal. He had a massive crystal for a head, one lone eye at the center of it, and a billowing cape over his bare shoulders. But the most captivating detail about him was that he simply had two snakes where his arms should have been.

"Hey Rhombulus," Star offered, stepping behind him and resting the tip of her blade against his back, "long time no see. Whatcha been up to?" His arms immediately shot into the air, the snakes he used as hands sharing his expression of immediate surprise. "UH...I surrender!" he shouted, earning an unamused glare from Marco.

"Yeah, we gathered that," Marco grumbled, clearly in no mood to be so rudely interrupted, "Mind telling us what you're doing here?" Rhombulous shook his head and lowered his arms, crossing the snakes in what appeared to be resolve. "I'm here to collect you and the princess for imprisonment. You're gonna be crystalized till your butts fall off," he boasted proudly.

Star and Marco shared a confused glance, Marco using his sword as a makeshift cane to step closer. "What are we being tried for? You can't just kidnap us, you know." Rhombulus maintained an opaque expression before shaking his head in refusal. "I don't disclose classified information to criminals. Surrender or else." Marco groaned and held his face in annoyance. There was something familiar about this encounter, but every encounter with Rhombulus was annoying, so it was hard to tell what. "How are you supposed to arrest us if we don't know what the crimes were?"

Rhombulus made to speak, but Star stepped around him and lowered her wand, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Rhombulus. Buddy," she began in a chill note, not giving away any semblance of impatience. She remembered his last visit, but she was done wasting time trying to figure out _why_. "It's been… mmm, I dunno. Two weeks, Marco?" she asked, earning a short nod from him, "Let's go with two weeks, since I've gotten to _really_ cut loose with that hunk over there. And now, _right_ before I make it to the bone zone...you show up out of nowhere and RUIN MY AFTERNOON!" Rhombulus flinched and fell back into the T.v, fumbling for footing.

"WHAT WAS SO FUCKING IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO BOTHER ME _RIGHT_ BEFORE-" Stars voice was a tempest in its own right, but Rhumbulus' shout of fear just barely topped it, throwing up two snakes to keep the flaming princess at bay. "I wasn't actually gonna crustalize you! I just wanted you to confess that you crystalized Lekmet and you're corrupting the magic!"

Stars rolling thunder of anger was immediately grounded in light of this new revelation. Immediately trading a glance with Marco, she found him just as confused. "Crystalized...Lekmet? Rhombulus what are you talking about? You're the only one who can crystalize things!" she returned. Rhombulous stood up, carefully avoiding Star, and shook his head. "I didn't do it, I swear. One minute he's going on about the cost of death, and the next, he's in a crystal. You're the only one with the wand, so until I can figure out whats going on, I wanted you both to come with me."

Marco shook his head, clearly not invested in anything the MHC member was spouting. "I don't buy it. There's no way we're going with you to take the blame for-"

"We'll come quietly," Star announced to the room. Both Rhombulous and Marco shared a mutual " _what?"_ Before Star pulled Marco aside to explain herself, eyeing Rhombulus as she did. "Marco, I remember going with him last time, maybe we can get answers. Find out what Vartek might be doing on a bigger scale."

Marco thought on that for a moment, but shook his head. As oddly rational as that thought was, the risk was too great. They could be blamed for everything, or worse, they'd have to explain themselves to Moon again. "I'm sorry, Star, but we can't go with him. What if he crystallizes us, or we get blamed for everything Varteks been doing?"

Without missing a beat, Star grinned and nodded her head towards the still open portal. "This could give you a chance to make sure Eclipsa is still in a crystal. And this'll paint a bigger picture of what Vartek is doing. We need this, babe." Marco let those prospects roll around in his brain for a moment before nodding in acceptance. "Fine. But the second something goes wrong, we're out," he stated, adjusting his sling and pocketing his scissors.

"Thanks, Marco," Star returned with a hug, nearly cracking his still-mending ribs, "I owe you one. Or ya know...maybe more, depending on how the night goes." Marco let his cheeks flush, ignoring his embarrassment as the two stepped towards Rhombulus and his portal. "Alright, big guy, take us to Lekmet," Star announced, a grin on her face.

"Fine. But no funny business. You step outta line, I put you in a crystal," Rhombulus warned, his snakes staring angrily. Despite being a general moron, Marco thought as he watched the enforcer disappear into the portal, the guy could be pretty intimidating when he wanted to be. Star gestured for Marco to go next, but when he tried to put a foot through the portal, he was met with zero resistance, and nearly fell into the television on the other side.

"What happened?" Star asked, stepping over him and pulling him carefully to his feet. Marco shook his head and tried passing an arm through the still ghostly portal. "I don't know. It's like it's not even there. Try it," he offered, prompting Star to poke her hand through. It disappeared from view. She gave him a confused shrug as he tried coming up with ideas, until a familiar warning returned to her mind.

' _-or the universe will move to correct things itself,'_ Omnitraxus' voice echoed. Star groaned out loud and pulled Marco back from fruitlessly trying to figure out the portal. Even ones he cut himself werent working. "What is it? You got something?" he asked impatiently, sure that Rhombulus would return any second now to ask what the deal was.

"Kinda," Star muttered, pressing her lips together, "You can't come with me." Marcos eyes widened before he rested his right arm on his hip. He did not look like he accepted that. "Like hell I'm not. Star, we don't even know what Rhombulus is up to, I can't just let you go by yourself."

"Well, you don't have a choice," Star fired back, "Remember what Omnitraxus said, about things fixing themselves? Well, this is one of those things. You weren't there last time, or at least conscious of it, so the universe isn't letting you in." The image of Marco being used as a chair and a table for a tea party flashed through her mind, giving her a slight grin at the idea. "Unless you wanna go as a crystal, that is."

His unamused frown answered that question immediately. Letting out a sigh of resignation, Marco flopped down on the couch and crossed his arms. "I'm not going if I'm trapped in a rock. And I say you shouldn't risk going alone." Star let out a chuckle and strolled over to him, straightening his collar and kissing his forehead. "I'll be back in a flash, babe. I promise. You stay here, look pretty, and keep the couch warm for-" she stopped herself when she realized that most of the remaining couch space was now crystallized.

"Okay well, I'll be right back, and I'll tell you everything," she offered, kissing him once more, this time on the lips, and answered with a contented sigh. After a quick 'Radiant Shadow Transform' on them both, donning their usual attire, she added, "And no pouting,"

"Fine," he finally relented, jerking his head toward the portal and handing her his pair of scissors. "In case you have to get out fast. Just be quick, okay? I don't trust him." Star stifled a laugh and stood before the portal before giving Marco a sultry grin. "Oh don't you worry about me. When I get back, I wanna take your Vintal body for a test drive at the cabin.

Marco gulped and nodded, a mix of excitement and fear running through him as Star blew him a kiss and stepped through the portal. After it had closed, leaving the room in a new silence since Rhombulus had broken the T.V., Marco let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes.

Three days ago, Star had offered to take him to the healing spring in the Neverzone, and to meet the people of Minerva Village, but he had kindly refused, instead opting to let her try out some healing magic on him. Some new wounds, and a lot of spent energy later, he could feel his ribs mending, and the scar tissue on his chest beginning to subside. Now, the process was still taking its toll, draining him immensely, but his recovery time would be reduced to two weeks, tops.

He was about to finally let the cool embrace of sleep take hold of him, when the familiar sound of a portal alerted him to a new arrival.

"Well, I gotta admit that was pretty-" he began, but stopped the moment the sound of a chainsaw hit his ears. Marco shot up, ignoring the searing pain in his ribs to find Rasticore standing before him, smiling from ear to ear. As he killed the chainsaw, Rasticore gestured towards the portal as a lone figure stepped through, her expression a complete opposite to the first visitor. Through her tight lips and thick scowl, she spoke in a growl.

"Where. Is. Princess Butterfly."

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

Star stepped through the hexagonal portal and found herself in an all too familiar landscape littered with crystal formations stories tall, with their frozen prisoners not going unnoticed. Looking around, she took in the layout of the land, noting prime hiding spots if things got dicey, when she suddenly found herself staring at one prisoner in particular: Eclipsa.

She was frozen just as she had been in the glimpse Omnitraxus had shown her, her right hand held out delicately, and her left waiting patiently by her side. Her smile was as calm and collected as the night sky between two purple spades, and it was almost comforting to Star to see her so at peace with her position. She remembered how close the two became later, but she also knew what her position would make her do when she had to make tough choices.

"Hey, I'm not doing a tour of the place, let's go," Rhombulus grumbled, motioning for Star to follow. As she approached what was obviously his home, a flat, wide crystal under a curving staircase beside a makeshift gym, she noticed one figure standing out. Lekmet, an anthropomorphic goat-man with the wings of a bat, was frozen inside a crystal, a smile still on his fuzzy face. Star tossed Rhombulus a curious look, but he just glared at her and approached his master.

"So, I was like, ya know. Working out and stuff, lifting some crazy heavyweights, like, suuuper heavy stuff you wouldn't-" he began, but Star cut him off with an impatient frown. "I get it. Lifting weights. What happened?"

"Right," Rhombulus mumbled, fidgeting with his snake hands. "Look, I didn't crystallize him or nuthin', I just looked up and he was like this. No noise, no screams, just...silence." Star nodded and took a step closer to the crystallized goat man, noting his strangely calm expression and body language. There was no sign of a struggle, and he seemed to be in the middle of saying something. "Okay," Star began, turning around and giving Rhombulus a disinterested look, "I believe you didn't do it on purpose, but why do you think Marco or I did it?"

"Well, who else coulda done it?" Rhombulus asked defensively. Star gave him a deadpan look, suggesting it was the only one of the two who was _capable of doing it,_ and the two remained locked in a staredown until he got the hint. "I didn't do it," he stated once more.

"And like I said, I believe you. But he's in a crystal, big guy. So somehow, your magic did something."

"I said I didn't do anything!" Rhombulus yelled, causing Star to subconsciously reach for her wand, its bulb already glowing with power. When he saw her readying her weapon, Rhombulus held up his hands and rolled his eye. "Besides, you two are the ones up to some sneaky business, so if it was one of us, I say it was you two."

Star pressed her lips together, unsure of how much of their "sneaky business" he actually knew about, and decided it best to play coy. "What uhh, what have you heard?" She asked softly.

Rhombulus shook his head and crossed his arms, taking a seat at a crystal table set for tea time. "No way. I'm not supposed to tell you anything about the secret meetings we've had about the corruption and the bad guys." Star let her eyes widen at his refusal, wordlessly sitting down across from him. After a passing moment of silence, she leaned forward and met his eye. "What secret meetings, exactly?" she asked.

Rhombulus' eye shot wide open as he uncurled his arms and bashed his head against the table, nearly destroying a teacup. "DAMNIT! No no no, that won't work on me twice, Princess! I don't know how you got me to talk about it, but it won't work again!"

"What?" Star asked, now clearly amused. She gave him a sincere smile and straightened up. "I dunno what you mean. You were just telling me about the corruption… that we both totally know about. Ya know, the whole, break the universe thing?" She added hopefully. Rhombulus glared at her, his cold stare piercing into her soul for what felt like a lifetime before he finally spoke. "I'm not. Telling you. About the corruption."

Star sighed and shook her head, pouring herself a cup of tea. She wasn't much of a tea drinker, but if it made her look less intrusive, anything was worth a try. All belts were off now. If she could convince Marco to let her go alone, after everything that had happened lately, surely she could get Rhombulus to spill the beans.

"Look, if you really didn't freeze Lekmet, then I wanna help, big guy. But if you want me to help, I need to know what's going on with the magic, and what you know about the curruption. Help me help you, okay?" She asked, meeting his gaze before sipping some of her tea. It tasted like dirt and sweat, but she forced it down, hoping the gesture would help her standing.

She couldn't read much from his expression, given that he didn't have one, but she could at least tell he was thinking about it. Finally, after a moment of mulling it over, Rhombulus let out a weary sigh. "Whatever. Ever since Queen Moon sent you to Earth, there's been a constant spread of corrupted magic. Even with magic getting weaker, and draining from the universe, it's still spreading!" He yelled, banging his fists against the crystal. Star almost felt bad for two snakes, but let him continue anyway.

"And from what we can tell, the corruption is centered around the two of you. It always follows you. So when Lekmet was crystalized without me knowing about it, you two were the first people on my list," Rhombulus said proudly. "So what are you two planning?" He waited for Star to argue, but she seemed deep in thought, like she was trying to remember something. She stood up and walked over to Lekmet, analyzing his calm expression further.

"We didn't have anything to do with this," she answered, off-handedly. Something wasn't right about Lekmet, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. "What if this wasn't done by anyone at all?" She asked, turning to face him once more.

Rhombulous shot her an incredulous look that even the snakes seemed to share. "What the heck kinda question is that? Someone had to do it!" he shouted. His left hand shook its head, now giving Star a more inquisitive stare. "It sssoundssss like you're jussst trying to throw ussss off," it hissed.

"Rhombulus, trust me. Marco and I want to stop the corruption more than anyone else in the universe. But… we can't do that right now." Star sat back down across from him, and he began to notice a growing look of unease across her face. "I don't know exactly what's happening with magic lately, but you have to trust me when I say that we're going to fix it," she finished, eyeing him sincerely. Crossing his arms, Rhombulus didn't seem to buy it. "You guys have been like, all we talk about at our meetings. Why should I trust that _you're_ not the ones behind the corruption? Everything points to it being the two of you."

Star groaned aloud and let her shoulders sag. This was going nowhere fast, and she didn't have time to be wasted trying to convince the stupidest MHC member of her innocence. "What can I do to prove that I'm not behind it?"

"Fix it," Rhombulus barked immediately. The snakes both gave him confused stares, matched by Star, but he held true. "If you're not behind it, then you can fix it."

"I will," Star answered back, standing from the table and glaring at the Crystal enforcer before her. "And when I do, you'll be the first person I ressurect, just so i can rub it in that stupid crystal face of yours that we're not behind this!" Rhombulous stood to answer her challenge, but just before he could utter a word, the sound of rushing water behind him drew both of their attention.

The crystal surrounding Lekmet began to dissolve to a viscous liquid before their eyes, freeing him from his unknown prison with little more than a confused glance around the room to show for it."

"Blaaahahahhhhaaa!" he shouted to Rhombulus as the crystal finished dissolving. Rhombulus' eyeshot wide open as he stammered for a response. "L-l-l-lekmet! I uh...I can explain everything! You see, I was just lifting some-"

"Blahahahaaahahahh!" Lekmet cried put, pointing one of his hoofed hands at Star. His expression, though goat-like and hard to read, showed alarm, and impatience from what she could tell. Rhombulus looked around nervously. Star couldn't understand what the old goat was saying, but from the enforcers' reaction, it wasn't good.

"No! I didn't kidnap the princess! I brought her here because you got crystalized without me knowing about it. If anyone could have done that, it's those two!" Lekmet stared at rhombulus, clearly trying to find out how much of that was true when Star stepped forward.

"It's true, Rhombulus didn't kidnap me… exactly. And I don't think he froze you. But we're trying to figure out how you might have been-"

"Blahahhahahahahaaa!" came his loud interruption. Star glanced at Rhombulus for a translation, but the crystal enforcer was staring at her already. "He says you need to leave, and that he will discuss this with Queen Moon and the Magical high commission at a later date."

"What?!" Star shrieked, eyes nearly ablaze with blue flames as her hand rippled with green energy. "So you mean to tell me you came in guns blazing, blamed me for this, and now you're gonna go tell my mom and the Magical High Commission that-"

"Blahhhahahaha!" Lekemt bleated. He didn't look as angry now, especially compared to Star, but his expression was one of marked curiosity. "He says you're not to blame, that something greater is at work here. He asks again that you leave at once, and wishes you a good day." Stars hair lit ablaze with blue fire, though her eyes glowed a brilliant green.

"I WAS HAVING-" Star cut herself off, mentally forcing the flames down and fixing her eyes on Rhombulus, rather than Lekmet. She knew who she was really mad at. "I _was_ having a good afternoon until you showed up and told me I was being investigated!" Rhombulus chanced a sheepish glance at Lekmet but found his superior already glaring at him harshly.

"Next time you need me for something," Star warned, her eyes fixed on Rhombulus, " _don't_ need me. I've got bigger fish than you to deal with on a good day." Without so much as another word, she cut open a portal beside her with Marcos scissors, giving the crystal enforcer one last glare before disappearing to the other side.

"Blaahahhaha?" Lekmet bleated softly, raising an eyebrow at his counterpart. Rhombulus met his gaze and nodded, his hands giving him curious stares. "Yeah, I saw it."

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

"Look, I already told you: I don't know where she is, or when she'll be back," Marco breathed, glaring up at Rasticore with murderous intent, "But I'd be happy to take a message for you if you'd like." The green septarian only grinned and reached forward, pressing the tip of his chainsaw firmly against the center of Marco's chest, making the boy yell out in pain from his tied position in his seat.

"How about I cut your head clean off, kid? Could you relay _that_ to her?" He asked with a growl. Marco hissed in pain as a quiet voice spoke up behind the mercenary. "Do be careful not to hurt him too badly. Mistress would be very displeased if she lost her leverage." The small, crystal-eyed hunchback stayed a good distance away, wisely choosing not to underestimate the tied up boy before him

"Yeah, yeah. Just tryna have some fun is all. Where'd she go anyway?" Gemini gave him a short shrug before taking a look around the living room.

"Oh, who knows. She's likely still perusing the girls bedroom, or perhaps the water closet. Regardless, we still have a job to do," he finished, taking a step closer to Marco and lifting the boy's chin to face him. "Dear boy, we don't wish to hurt the poor girl, Mistress only wishes to speak to her you know. Perhaps we can even help you to get back at the sour man that did... _this…_ to you," he finished, gesturing to Marco's wounds.

Rasticore pulled the chainsaw back a bit, inspecting his captives' many scars and bandages. He'd be lying to say he wasn't impressed by the fortitude they boy had, but his patience didn't match, unfortunately. Marco forced a cough, gritting his teeth as he spoke to Gemini. "You guys must be even stupider this time around… *cough* if you think I'd trust you with her for a second."

Before Gemini could utter a word, a smooth, feminine voice echoed from the stairs as the woman of his nightmares came into view. "And you seem to have lost more than just your fighting spirit to think that you have any semblance of a choice in the matter, _boy,"_ she hissed. Marco saw images flash through his mind of what this monster was truly capable of, before struggling to speak. "Heinous, it's so nice to see you again," he said with a pointed glare, "Can I get you anything? Some water? Maybe a little 'out of my damn house'?"

Miss Heinous let her left eye twitch only once before seating herself across from him, waving for Rasticore and Gemini to back off. Marco shifted to sit upright, not meeting Heinous' glare. "Marco, was it? I believe that's the name that little wretch used for you when you demolished the sanctity of my enterprise and helped her 'relieve' me from my position. Either way, I have an interesting proposition for both of you."

Marco tested the ropes binding his hands as he let out an exaggerated groan. "What, do you want an apology video again? Or do you only want me to dress in drag for you? Honestly, I don't-" Heinous struck him with such force, his chair was knocked over as she stood over him, her eyes burning with anger. "What I _want_ , Marco, is for you both to suffer as I have. I want that snot-nosed brat to pay for what she has done to my facility! To my reputation! I want you both to be broken in such a manner that you have no hope of recovery."

She paused, looking him over as Rasticore set his chair upright and stood guard beside him. A small grin spread across her lips before she shook her head in dismissal. "But I see now that someone has already beaten me to it. So I have a different proposition in mind."

"And what might that be? Because let me tell you something, Heinous," Marco growled, silently undoing the bonds on his hands before rising from his chair. No one else in the room breathed. "There are people out there that want us dead. People a fuck of a lot scarier than you or your little goonies. So you better ask yourself, 'what do I bring to the table?', before things start to get ugly fast."

Rasticore made to advance, but Gemini held out his arm and stopped him, his one remaining eye trained on Heinous. She didn't seem at all threatened or put off, rather, she simply seemed more interested. "I bring a great many things to the table, boy. For instance," she produced a small dagger, holding it just above the skin of Marco's throat before he could move. The two were locked in silence as neither dared to speak, just as the sound of a portal opening filled the room.

Soft orange light lit up the space around them as Star stepped through, her face displaying a new level of annoyance. Just as the swirling orange aether closed behind her, however, her eyes widened at the sight, and her hand instinctively produced her wand, already in sword form before anyone could react. "What. The hell. Do you think. You're doing?" Star asked. Her tone was venomous, and her glare just as deadly.

"Star," Marco whispered, a cautious gaze on his face as short cackles of green energy began to illuminate her wand, "I have this under control, just calm-"

"I'm way past calm right now, babe! I'VE HAD IT WITH EVERYONE RUINING MY DAY WITH YOU!" Her voice boomed throughout the house, making even Rasticore back up in caution. Heinous grinned, despite her position and held the dagger closer to Marcos neck. "Star Butterfly. So nice to see you again since you nearly killed me at St. Olgas. How have you been?"

"Murderous," Star grumbled, her cheek marks skulls to match her intent, "Let Marco go. Now."

"Oh, I will. But first, you're going to do something for _me._ " Gemini stepped forward, his metallic legs clanking together as he walked. Though, despite his clear terror at the princess of Mewni, he managed to hand her a slip of parchment paper, adorned with a seal and covered in scribbles. "You're going to sign that contract, or I'm going to take your warrior's life."

"What's it say?" Marco asked, trying to look past Heinous to gauge Stars reaction. She didn't answer and kept reading. "Star?" Marco asked again.

"Hold on, hun. Still reading," she answered, not looking up from the form before her.

"No worries, take your time," he answered. Heinous looked back at her captive with a confused glare, but Marco ignored her until Star finally finished reading. "It's a contract that says I have to take full responsibility, pay for damages, and enroll for two years at the new St. Olgas."

Heinous frowned, glaring at the princess. "I already know what it says, and you're going to-"

"I wasn't talking to you," Star interrupted, putting her wand in her purse and folding her arms. "I was talking to my boyfriend." Rasticore and Gemini exchanged uneasy looks as Heinous remained in silent shock. "Thanks, Star. Should we get this over with or what?" Marco asked pleasantly, earning a shrug from his girlfriend.

"In a minute. I might wanna blow off some steam though, do you mind?" She asked back. For the first time, Heinous became aware of the ominous blue glow radiating around Stars eyes, and wisely moved to stand behind Marco, the dagger never leaving his throat.

"What's this? Some pitiful attempt at threatening me? Let me remind you that one wrong move and your little-" Before she could finish, Star silenced any attempt at negotiations with the woman who would cause her so much pain. With a crackle of energy, and a loud _whoosh_ , the entire room lit up in blue light as Stars hair was engulfed in flames. The document she was holding was reduced to ash as everyone except Marco took a subconscious step back.

"Ohhh, that's right," Star chuckled, taking a step forward as her hair flowed with the azure flames that began to engulf her, "you don't know just how _fucked_ you all are. It _would_ be funny if it wasn't so sad. Now, you have exactly five seconds, to GET OUT. **OF MY** ** _HOUSE!_** " she roared, letting flames roll around her as Gemini and Heinous took another uneasy step back.

"I'm not buying this bullshit light show," Rasticore chuckled, stepping forward with his chainsaw ready, "C'mon you guys, it's just a little-" He never got to finish. Before anyone could even see what happened, Rasticore was reduced to little more than glowing blue ash, and a single, charred arm.

"What...what just happened?" Gemini whispered. No one said a word. Star only let out a soft breath and closed her eyes. Among a silent, dimly-lit room, she let two flaming wings unfurl on her back as her skin began to shift to a newer, pale turquoise. Her eyes ignited in blue fire, with her hair flowing in a fresh, volatile fire before she finally spoke.

"dn səɯıʇ," Star whispered, disappearing in a hot blur of sky blue.

Heinous looked around, but neither Star nor Gemini could be found. She turned about, making to apprehend her only leverage, but Marco was missing as well. A voice behind her drew her attention and illuminated the room once again in soft blue light.

"sıɥʇ ɹoɟ ɓuıʞool?" Star asked, holding up a now unconscious Gemini, and blocking Marco from view behind her wings. She blinked hard, returning her eyes to their normal state, and shouted at Heinous once more. "If you want to keep living your sad, pathetic life, you'll get the hell out of here, SO I CAN SPEND THE REST OF MY DAY, WITH-"

"As if I care about that little welp," Heinous barked before taking a defiant step closer, "kill it if you wish. But before I leave here you _will_ pay for what you've done to me, to my school, and to my legacy!" She shouted.

Star blinked, completely cut off guard by the sentiment that Heinous clearly didn't care about the little man working for her. She wanted to retort something back, but she could only be reminded of Ludo, and his untimely relationship to Toffee, and now Vartek.

"You're the worst," was all Star could mumble, tossing Gemini to the side and hovering menacingly before Heinous, "You could be so much more than this, if you weren't just...so evil."

Heinous startled, unsure how to interpret her enemy's sentiment. Star went on, saying "I'm done, playing nice with people that want to hurt me," she muttered angrily, the blue light returning to her eyes, "You're not going to hurt me, or anyone I care about, anymore."

Heinous' eyes grew wide as Star hovered ever closer, her hands crackling with green energy. "Whatever you plan on doing to me," Heinous growled, "Is a fevered dream compared to what's coming for you. You wait and see, because the demons you've created, will be your own destruction."

"Star," Marco whispered as he stepped forward, "maybe we don't have to-"

"No," she cut him off, a soft flutter of blue flames bursting out as she spoke, "I'm ending this. Now."

Star raised her hands, aiming both palms at her enemy, not an ounce of remorse on her face. Marco withdrew himself as the inevitable seemed to inch closer, but right before the moment that would change everything could strike, the inevitable was put on hold

Marco watched as reality seemed to shift and glitch before his eyes. It was like two flashes of white light, and between them, the entire world around him was torn apart and stitched back together with missing pieces. He caught a glimpse of Star, but she was in her golden form, and Heinous, she was a monster hybrid, her eyes glowing green with hatred. Between them both, however, was a familiar figure he recognized from the void. His copy stood proudly before him, its eyes still ablaze with green, but its entire body was shadowed, and wrong. Like a bad sketch someone was trying desperately to get right.

But just as fast as his vision broke apart, it changed again, and he found himself sitting beside Star on his couch. The room was lit up, and Gemini stood proudly beside Heinous, the two of them staring intently at Star and Marco.

"What...just-" Marco began but Heinous cut him off.

"Thank you for your cooperation with your video, Princess Turdina. I'm sure this will suffice as an apology on your part." Star and Marco exchanged bewildered looks before the princess spoke up. "What video? What apology, I was just about to destroy you when-"

"Yes, I feel quite the same about you, but now that I have what I need I suppose we can forget about your little friend here ransacking my school and starting a revolution. Good day, miss Butterfly." Heinous and Gemini stood proudly to leave, the smaller of the two producing a large dimensional chainsaw and desperately trying to rev it up.

Star stammered for a response, trying to piece together what happened. "But...what about the contract, what about rasticore, and-"

"I don't know what 'contract' you're talking about, but Rasticore is just fine," Heinous mused, pulling a reptilian arm from a duffel bag perched beside her chair, "that business at quest buy went sourly, but I suppose he knew what he was getting himself into. In any case, thank you for your cooperation, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz."

Marco followed her gaze to the empty couch beside them, glancing at Gemini for a reaction, but the little imp paid him no mind. "Yes yes, you as well," Heinous chirped, getting up to leave with Gemini and Rasticore in tote, "Do keep these children under control in the future, I can't handle another outburst on my future school grounds."

Star and Marco stammered to question her, but before they could get her attention, Gemini powered up the chainsaw and cut open an X shaped portal before them. He and Heinous appeared to sit in thin air side by side, not unlike in a vehicle, before hovering forward and disappearing into the portal.

After it closed, Star and Marco both continued to stare forward, too stunned to speak. Whatever they had just witnessed couldn't be explained. A few moments of silence passed, and Marco finally turned to Star and pulled her face to his, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Are you alright? Do you feel okay? What happened?" He demanded in quick succession.

Star stammered to reply but words failed her as she tried to relay to her mouth what her mind had witnessed. Marco took a step back, assessing the room around him as his mind seem to finally catch up to him. "You...you were a butterfly. You almost killed Heinous! What happened to 'don't change anything'?! How are we going to make sure things go right for you to take down toffee, if we kill someone as important as her!?"

"Okay, yes! I would have killed her, Marco! She had you at knife-point! And I'm done with everything getting in the way!" She shouted, now glaring at him, "Vartek killed you, we broke the universe, the magical high commission is blaming us, my mom wants me to tell her the future; well I'm done! I just want..." She caught her breath.

Marco watched carefully as Star fought down the urge to break down in front of him. She was stronger than that, she knew it, so she pressed on. "I just want to be happy again, Marco. I just want to enjoy, _being_ with you….being your girlfriend….being... _myself again._ Every time we get close to that, things get in the way." She crossed her arms and turned, but Marco grabbed her arm and pulled her back, meeting her with a hug of the same caliber as one her own.

"What are-"

"I'm sorry, Star," he breathed, hot tears falling from his eyes to match her own, "I'm sorry… You don't deserve any of this...I don't deserve you-"

It was her turn to silence him. She met his lips with her own as she sought out the one saving grace in an otherwise cruel world. she let ouout a contented sigh, pressing her tongue through his lips with no resistance and deepening the kiss almost as soon as it had started. Marco, to his credit, tried to pull away after a moment of warm bliss, but Star held him tight, not wanting to let him go so soon. The air between them grew hotter as their mouths went to war, and Marco truly began to understand just how desperately star needed this. Needed _him_.

He was a hair's breath away from giving her everything she desired, but she slowly pulled away, staring into his brown eyes. "Marco, I...I think-" He stopped her before she could finish.

"How about we just take a break?" He asked gently, holding her hands.

"A break? Marco, a break from what?"

"From all of this," he answered, gesturing around them. "I know things are...going kinda crazy. But let's just take a break from it all. Things'll be okay on their own for a bit, so let's just focus on us for a little while, okay?"

"Marco, I don't know… we have to tell someone about this."

"We will. Just...later. For now, we can just relax, and pretend things are okay," he offered. Star gave him an unsure look, but he pressed further. "My world's falling apart, and all I want to do is keep it safe. But since my world is _you_ , all I want to do is make you happy. Let's go have fun together like old times. Be kids again...or adults when we wanna be. Just you and me, some friends, quiet nights, what do you think?"

Star managed a weak smile before nodding slowly, wiping her nose and pulling Marco into a hug. "That sounds...amazing, _Macho man_. But uhm...what should we do first?" Marco gave her a flirtatious grin and pulled his scissors from her purse, cutting open a portal that fired red sparks around its edges. "Well, _Stardust,_ how about we take a short vacation?"

"I'd love that," she answered, leaning forward to kiss him before pushing him hard through the portal. "But you're gonna need another after I'm done with you."

She disappeared into the portal after him, a new feeling of excitement and passion overtaking her. And as the living room was left with no more occupants, the portal shut itself, sealing them off from the cruel world that demanded so much.

 _To be continued in:_ _The Concert_

 _~Star and Marco try to take things easy at the Love Sentance concert, but after one small misunderstanding, things get...heated._

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE_**

 _Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Forgotten Ventures. Sorry for the delay, but things have been a bit complicated in my life, between moving, finding a new job, and spending time with my family. (It's the holidays after all) But now, things are going along much more smoothly, so I hope to be producing more content at a far more stable rate in the future. If you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review with your thoughts or suggestions. If you didn't, tell me why! I'm far from great at this, so let me know what could be better, or what you'd like to know more about! As always, thank you so much for reading this story of mine, and if you'd like to check out another, read_ _The Once and Future Queen_ _by my alternate, shared account,_ _Lord Ronaldwalis! __I'll see you next time! Buh Byyyeee!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	46. The Concert Pt I

As the sun streaked overhead, baking everything in its torrid yellow glow, not a cloud could be seen to offend the ranges of mountains that stretched on further than the eye could see. From the shallow valleys that lay concealed in trees and carved by rivers, to the jagged peaks above, it was a picture-perfect landscape in which no one expected to find two destructive forces of nature exchanging blows. One hit after the other, the mountain faces shook, and the hanging trees bent under the concussive booms of magic, and the gale-force winds that followed that telltale burning sword.

Marco charged forward and weaved his way around a purple torrent of magic that threatened to vaporize his form. Even sporting his hefty set of Vintal armor, aged down to his size, he gracefully footed under it and around as he swung his sword in a wide arc, pivoting on the ball of his foot. From the tip of the blade, a massive ripple of blue fire burst forth, cutting through the air and severing several trees from their roots as it approached its target.

From under her matching armor and helmet, Star grinned before cutting off the ionizing beam of magic and hurled herself back, now facing the sky as the wave of fire scarcely heated her nose in it's accelerated pass. As trees hit the ground behind her, she caught herself on her hands and sprang backward, landing on her feet and thrusting her wand forward as quickly as she could. "Solar Panzerfaust!" She shouted, sending a single bolt of golden energy forward with all the recoil of a battering ram as it shook her armor in its place.

Shielding her eyes, Star watched as Marco dug his left heel into the dirt and pivoted about, drawing his sword to his shoulder in a blur of irradiant blue light. As the bolt had practically reached him, she saw as he swung his blade forward and, with noticeable effort, parried her shot just over his shoulder before renewing his charge toward her. The spent shot sailed further through the air until it hit a massive pine, blasting it into splinters as Marco changed direction, his eyes never leaving Star.

He dodged a narwhal blast, leaping towards a tree just outside of his path, and let his eyes ignite into indigo flames as he forced a blast of energy from his heels to propel him into the air. His launchpad was nearly shattered as he sailed to another, repeating his explosive charge, again and again, Star helpless to only watch. She kept her eyes fixed on him as he narrowly avoided blast after blast from her wand, leaving smoldering stumps where trees used to be until she noticed his zig-zagged pattern was bringing him rapidly closer.

Recognizing his approach, Star shifted her wand into her brilliant crystal sword and spun on her heels as she let its blade trail behind. From its tip, a thin wheel of purple magic pulsed from her in a centrifugal wave, slicing through every tree in a twenty yard ring. She gave her opponent a satisfied smirk as countless trunks began to topple, but it quickly fell from her cheeks as Marco adapted his pattern, using the falling trunks as an intricate web of platforms to ricochet off of until his trajectory pointed him directly at Star.

"Sunshine grid!" She commanded, firing a hexagonal prism of crisscrossing golden light directly at him. The net illuminated the air around it, it's intention being to slow rather than subdue, but Marco was an unstoppable force. As he fell, he drew his sword back to hold it level with his gaze as he charged it with concentrated blue fire. Just before he reached the net, he released its hidden pressure, swinging it with the velocity of a bullet as a crest of energy roared out, ripping through the net like paper. "Shit," Star whispered, raising her sword and lowering her stance just before his impact.

Marco watched as she readied herself and struck with the force of a bomb, their blades ringing throughout the mountains as a concussive wave of pressure burst in every direction. While the dust settled, Marco smiled at her and blew a small kiss from under his helmet, earning a grin and a blush from his favorite sparring partner. "Loosen up, Star. And bend your knees," he offered before ducking below a slash aimed for his head and answering in kind, thrusting his blade for Stars' chest. She easily parried the strike, her natural strength making child's play of his attempt at brute force, and leaned in, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Yeah, I noticed I was a bit stiff there. But then again, so were you last night, huh?" She giggled. It felt nice to cut loose with someone who could take it, especially when it was in a fight.

Marco gasped and stepped back, struggling to keep footing but Star wouldn't relent. She charged after him and cut for his neck only to be parried at the last moment, her sword swinging far above his head. Marco straightened his stance and thrust his blade forward to slow her advance, but her crystal blade smacked his aside as she rushed forward mercilessly.

In the last second, he surprised her by stepping closer, their eyes meeting for a split second of awkward calm before she reacted, driving her sword forward as it hissed with pink magic. Marco sidestepped, reading her body, and parried her blade, catching its wing in the handle of his scissor before wrenching it from her iron grip, dashing back as he held both blades aloft.

"Thats cheating and you know it," she grumbled, raising her gauntletted fists and taking a menacing step forward. Marco could only shrug and assume his original duel-wielded stance, giving her a Cheshire grin from under his helm as he circled her. "So was cutting down all my trees. I mean c'mon, who does that?"

Star lunged forward with a mad grin, blocking his strikes with the finished metal on her forearms as she sent piston-like punches towards his chest and head. "I do! And I don't-," she swung for his gut but was parried to the side, "-enjoy-," she sent a heavy jab for his chest, Marco twisting just in time to avoid it, "-you stealing-," she ducked under a slash of her own blade, losing a few locks of golden hair in the process, "-my stuff!" she yelled in a crouched position before throwing a bullet train haymaker into his gut.

She heard the metal of his armor buckle under her strength as she filled her strike with charged blue fire, blasting him back thirty yards into a tree. Even from here, she could hear a couple of cracks as Marco dropped both blades, his helmet having since fallen from his head, but when she rushed to finish him, he raised his armored hands and spun a kick towards her jaw. Arching her back, she managed to dodge it by inches, catching his heel in her hands. "Got ya!" She yelled proudly, ready to throw him into a different time zone, but Marco's confident grin gave her pause.

"Oh nooo," he chimed sarcastically before twisting his midsection and delivering a powerful kick to her chest, freeing himself and launching into a roll. Star recovered in seconds, charging to meet him once more as the two exchanged blows. Marco ducked around a shotgun punch and landed a powerful hook into her side, hearing a less than satisfying clang against her armor. With a menacing grin, Star drove her knee towards his ribs, but Marco was expecting an underhanded attack like that.

Bracing his gloved hand against her thigh he used the momentum of her blow to launch himself into the air, contorting his body into a spin and landing a forcible hook kick against the side of her helmet. He heard metal creak before the silver headdress was knocked clean off, exposing Stars dazed grimace. She stumbled back several steps as Marco picked up their weapons, clenching both blades aloft as the forest burned around them. "You had enough yet, princess?" he asked with a thoughtful smile, but Star shook her head and glared at him. All belts were off now.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough, Diaz," she growled, cracking her neck in several places before clasping both palms together, as if in prayer. "Let's see if you can handle somma this." Marco felt his blood run frigid as she separated her hands, spreading her arms to reveal that where there had once been two, now there were six. Two massive, flaming, azure wings flared out behind her, lifting her into the air as her eyes shifted to a chilled deep sea blue, her hair now licking the air in matching flames

"Star, that's...hardly fair, right?" Marco asked in a timid voice. As a gesture of good faith, he eased his swords and took a step forward, but Star only responded by cracking all six knuckles at once. "Right. Guess that's a no." Marco held his blades at a ready position and prepared for the nastiest thrashing of his life. He knew he could take Star in her normal form, if an even fight, but in her Butterfly form? He was completely, hopelessly, outclassed and outnumbered.

Star splayed all six palms, allowing blue magic to hum around her as she maintained a fixed flight before him. She gave him a wicked grin and made to charge, but when Marco stared at her almost sinister smile, he felt his spine tingle in an all too familiar way. His vision blurred around her as Stars hair appeared to shift to red, and her grin grew more toxic. He didn't recognize who she appeared to be, but he knew who he was seeing. " _Nebula,_ " a voice whispered in his head.

His blood turned to frost as the feeling in his body began to wane, giving way to a numbness he had come to recognize. As anticipated, the next thing to go was his hearing, leaving the world in an almost painful hush before ultimately, his vision faded to black.

Star was ready to cut loose and pulverize her boy toy into the dirt when she saw him unexpectedly slump forward, his swords stabbing into the dirt as his eyes shifted to a deep black, only two luminous green dots remaining for his pupils. _'Oh corn, no,'_ was all she could think before Marco abruptly stiffened, teal flames flooding from his shoulders to his hands as he threw his head back and drew a cold breath like it was his very first. Star would never forget the first time she heard that horrifying sound and merely watched as he struggled for air.

"No… not her… please… you can't take her!" He cried out before grasping both blades and fixing his gaze on Stars Butterfly form.

"Yoouuu. Kiiiillled. Meriiinnaaaaa," he groaned, igniting his blades as his soulless eyes met with Stars. He twitched, the bones in his arms cracking like it had been years since last he moved as he let out a deep growl from his throat. "Nebula...Nebula! I will decorate these rocks with your blood!"

"Marco, you in there at all? Or do you need a hand this time?" Star asked, suppressing her Butterfly form and taking several cautious steps closer. He wasn't responsive to her question but kept both blades trained on her with deadly precision. "Hiding your wings will not bring you mercy," he growled, his seething glare only intensifying by the second, "You stole her from me, and I will not rest until you suffer as she has! As we both have!" Star stopped in her tracks and held up both hands defensively, her eyes fixed on him in the same way a mother would look at their hurt child. "Alright, I'm gonna pull you out, okay? Just relax, and focus on the sound of my voice."

Marco was unrelenting, gripping both hilts of his weapons as he narrowed his onyx eyes at her. Nebula was only trying to win him over, to lull him into a false sense of security. But he had come too far, hurt too many people to stop now. His plan was nearing completion, and with the final pieces of the puzzle he could- "Marquess," Star announced in a clear order, causing Marco to slump to his knees almost instantly. His hands fell limp, releasing both blades as both the wand and his scissors returned to their dormant state.

Stars hair seemed to faze back to blonde, as her evil smile turned to a worried yet reassuring gaze, and the rocky landscape he thought he was occupying shifted back to the burning woods. He inhaled a deep breath, looking around frantically and patting his armor to extinguish the teal, billowing flames before turning a frenzied gaze to Star.

"I wasn't- DId you- It happened- Star!" He looked terrified, but Star rushed to his side and checked his eyes, satisfied to find them both back to their deep brown color. Marco waited somewhat patiently while she assessed his arms and neck, looking for any sign of injury before she pulled back and let out a sigh of relief. "You're fine, no serious injuries this time. It must have been my butterfly form that triggered it. How do you feel?" she asked in a soothing voice that seemed to ground him by her side.

"Cold. It always makes me feel cold. And...sad. But it goes away after a while," Marco noted, slightly shivering to himself as the last wisps of his ethereal doppelganger left his body. "I can help with that," she offered, pulling him closer and hugging his head to her chest. His skin was ice cold, but after a moment of rest in her arms, Marco began to return to normal.

"It was like...seeing it all from his point of view and mine through some kind of fractured, hazy window. I'm just glad you were here this time." Marco let his breathing stabilize as he felt Star nod above him. In the past two weeks since the Heinous incident, he had been possessed by that dark shadow of himself and forced out of his own mind several times. The last of which had occurred while he was alone, after letting his mind wander too deep into his memory of Varteks green blades slicing his skin. Star found him mumbling in his room about finding a severing stone, and only managed to snap him out of it by threatening to call Janna. It didn't seem to like her, which was a mutual feeling between both his forms.

"Just be happy you didn't hurt yourself," she whispered solemnly before pulling him to his feet, ensuring he could stand on his own, "We really should talk to Glossaryck about it though. What if you're... damaged or something?"

"It's fine, I can keep it under control most of the time, I just have to be careful of what draws him out. Which I guess includes your butterfly form when we're fighting." Star gave him a mock pout and kicked the dirt at her feet, playfully avoiding his gaze. "Shoot, guess I can't 'cheat' anymore, huh?"

"Pah, I wish. Besides, I doubt Glossaryck would help us much, even with this," Marco added in an annoyed tone, "Let's just focus on not breaking the universe again, and keeping an eye out for Vartek."

"Okay. But I don't want to wait until you get hurt to ask for help," she fired back, taking his hand as he drew his scissors. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, Star. After all, I have you," he cooed, taking hold of her soft cheek and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. The warmth she provided was relieving, to say the least, and the soft taste of cherry and salt made his heart swell. He could feel her grin and giggle against his lips, and after a moment the two finally parted, smiling at the familiar bond that tickled the back of their mind before he cut open a mint portal, letting it hum and shimmer beside them.

"Back to the resort then?" She asked, taking his calloused hand in hers and flashing a nameless spell from her wand, returning the forest around them to its former glory. "You know it. But try to go easy on the sappy stuff, for now. You know how Janna gets, " he gave her as the two stepped through the portal, only to be met with a sight from hell itself.

Tom and Torridity relaxed on the couch, too engrossed with one another to bother noticing, and so deep down each other's throats Marco nearly gagged at the sight. Even the room felt hotter than earlier as Torridity lay strewn across Tom's lap, clasping the horns of the demon as he drug his fingers through her hair, evoking a pleasant giggle from his counterpart before Star cleared her throat.

The moment the two offenders realized they weren't secluded, they both quickly decoupled from one another and scrambled to look proper to no avail whatsoever. "Guys!" Marco screamed in a whisper to not disturb the other occupants of the cabin, "We all agreed, no...gross...stuff like that! Keep it rated PG, please! No one wants to see that!"

Tom bit back a growl that ran low in his throat, but Torridity couldn't help but smile at her precarious position. "Relax, Marco, kissing is PG. You and Star get to go out and do...whatever it is you do, it's not like we're hurting anyone."

"Marco and I are training to make sure we can handle our next big fight. And to make sure he can take some more stress after the last one. And yes! You're hurting my eyes with that sleaze-fest!" Star cried out, though she too failed at surprising a grin as Marco made his way over to a- thankfully separate -love seat just across from them. Tom gave him a curious glance and jerked his head towards Marcos clearly damaged armor. "How'd it go? You have another 'episode'? Looks like you took a beating."

"You shoulda seen the other guy, " Marco chuckled as he placed his helmet on the floor, rubbing his temples, "but yeah, another episode. This time I saw the queen that almost killed Vartek in her butterfly form when Star used _hers._ Luckily we had the sleeper phrase Janna gave us to pull me out of it."

From the other end of the mountainside cottage, a door clicked shut as Janna walked out in his usual pink pajamas, rubbing her eyes at the midday hour. "So much for taking a vacation. You know saying Marquess is only gonna work for so long before it adapts, right? You have like, two left. Tops," she mumbled, plopping down on the couch beside Torridity. The Demoness looked at him with a growing intrigue and tilted her head as if to study him at a better angle. "Wait what now? You guys have some kind of safe word?" She let a small smile bloom at the idea. "And I thought Tom was weird in bed sometimes."

"Nooooooo, no no nooo, " Marco groaned in a desperate attempt to shield his brain from the idea of Tom in the throes of passion, " _NOTHING_ like that. I have this thing, inside me-"

"You mean a vagina? News flash, Diaz, three of us have been there, and it doesn't get better," Janna laughed, sending Torridity and Tom alike into hysterics as he met her grin with a glare. "No. I have this...corrupted thing in me that takes control sometimes. It's like it's made up of memories and corrupted magic, and when I see or do things that it can relate to, it uses that as a foothold to take control for a bit. While it's in control, I see things the way it does, like a filter that changes people, and places, to what it knows. But Star has a code word that gets my attention inside, and pulls me back out."

"That's...weird, " Tom whispered, now suddenly deep in thought, "That sounds really familiar, but I can't remember what it's from. Like, I've seen that before, I know I have, but I don't know where."

"Yeah, me too," Janna added, shrugging thoughtfully at him, "but I haven't found anything yet. For now, they're kinda on their own." She let that hang in the air for a moment as Star settled beside Marco, the two of them nodding in agreement. "Just wish I woulda stuck around when Vartek got there. I could have-"

"Janna, it's okay." It was Marco who spoke, meeting her eyes with a gentle reassurance she was not often gifted from him. "You did what we asked, and we got cocky. Even on vacation, Star and I are trying to get better so that doesn't happen again, but you shouldn't blame yourself for our arrogance. People might have gotten hurt if you weren't there."

Janna nodded glumly at the idea of her help amounting to crowd control. Star perked up a bit, offering, "We _did_ find out from Glossaryck that Marcos's connection to the blood moon was cut off while he was... gone. But he came back pretty much the same. They couldn't find anything wrong with him."

"So, maybe it's a parasite?" Tom asked, reclining into the couch and throwing an arm over Torriditys shoulder, "I have this one curse that-" Marco let out a short chuckle and shook his head.

"Yeah, the Naysaya?" He remembered well what an ordeal that had been to endure, but he also knew that his doppelganger was something completely different. "The Naysaya never took control of my body, and it never made me see things. This is definitely something new."

"Wait wait wait, did _I_ use the Naysaya on you? Ho man, that's brutal, dude! How do you not hate me right now?" Tom asked as he fell into a fit of laughter. Marco offered a simple shrug and stood up, stretching his back as he motioned for Star to follow. "It wasn't _that_ bad, the little dude was kinda cool once I got to know it. Plus, I got a girlfriend thanks to him."

Star shoved him further along towards their room, the annoyance not lost in her voice as she hollered back to the group, "Yeah yeah, Marcos dumb, Toms mean, blah blah blah. Everyone get ready, Jackie told us to meet her in town in an hour, and to wear our dancing shoes."

Tom looked down at his and Torriditys feet before turning to Janna curiously. "You don't, _actually_ have those… do you?"

"Dude, " Janna sighed, getting up and making her way back to her and Fergussons room with a shake of her head, "No. Just...go back to making out or something."

Back in their private room, Marco unfastened the already heavily dented chest plate of his armor and pulled it over his head, setting it gently in the closet before asking, "You don't think we're pushing it by taking this vacation, do you? I mean, with 'Darco' in _here_ , Vartek out _there_ , Toffee in the realm of magic, Eclipsa waiting to come out, are we being reckless?"

Star stalked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his stomach from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder with a satisfied grin. "Nah, you saw what happened with Heinous, the universe fixed itself. If we get too carried away it'll just glitch again and we'll be back to normal." Marco rested his head against hers and held her hands, enjoying that familiar warmth and the pleasant hint of strawberries in the air.

"We might be breaking it by letting it do that though. We should be more careful, " he offered. He could feel Star tense, if only slightly, and knew instantly that might have been a touchy subject. "I _am_ having a great time. And I'm glad we could come out here, but you know me. I worry."

"Mmmm, yeah you do, " Star purred, dragging her splayed hands over his athletic abdomen and relishing in the impressions she felt, "But we've worried enough. Things'll work out, so for now, can't we just enjoy our vacation? I can think of a few _places_ I'd love to...explore."

Marco felt his cheeks burn at her words, as she wordlessly pulled him towards the bed and turned him about. He couldn't help but smile, wrapping his arms back around her and pulling her into a deep kiss. Finally, he let go of his worries and fully gave himself to her, pressing the warmth of his body closer as they carelessly removed their armored clothes piece by piece.

As it clanged noisily to the ground, leaving them both bare from the waist up, Star didn't care. Whether one person or a hundred knew she was in the bone zone, it didn't matter. As she and Marco kissed, that telltale panting beginning, it was just him. There was no room, there was no mountain, there was only Marco. But, whether it was her first or last time, she still felt that timid hollowness creeping up her gut, making her pull back just enough to make him notice.

"Star? You...okay?" Marco asked, not hiding his relief in having a moment to catch his breath, "Did I forget to brush my teeth?" Star draped her arms over his neck and brought herself closer to him, but notably avoided his gaze. "You _never_ forget to brush your teeth, Diaz. And yeah, I'm good, but," she sighed, "earlier, with the Naysaya-"

"It was only a joke, Star. I promise. You're the only girl I love, will ever love, -"

"But I'm not the only girl you've _ever_ loved…" she finished, donning a small frown and meeting his eyes, "I know that's not a fair thing to say, but...if we never got a second chance, would this," she gestured around the room, and then at his body, "have ever happened? I...I wasn't your first choice and I know that's not fair to think about and you don't deserve having me bringing it up so much but I-" he pulled her into another kiss, this one less frantic and desperate, but more nurturing and gentle. His reassurance gave her calm, and when it was over, he pressed his forehead to hers and wore a wistful smile.

"You saw how we ended up. Making out in a barn like a couple of weirdos, we found each other, blood moon or not."

"But-" Star tried to find the proper words to translate her irrational thoughts, but Marco gently pressed his finger to her lips. She nodded and let him continue. "I know I hurt the other you, chasing after Jackie for so long, but for the life of me, _now_? I can't even remember what it is I liked about her. I just find myself looking for things that remind me of you. You've invaded every thought in my head, every beat of my heart, and every second of my life. And I never want to see you leave them. With Jackie, I liked the idea of her, and the image I built around her, but when I had her, I realized something very important."

Star said nothing. She couldn't, she could only keep her sapphire blue eyes locked with his as he rubbed her shoulders gently. "I realized that I _didn't_ love Jackie. What I was looking for in her, what I wanted so desperately to have? I already found with you. I realized a while ago, when I lost you to Tom, that losing what I had with you? Scared me more than losing everything else on Earth. You _are_ the only girl I've ever truly loved, Star, and nothing is ever going to change that."

"Marcoooo," she breathed, barely able to subdue her brimming smile, "That's soo cuuuute, I'm sorry I-"

"Ahhh, hey, don't apologize. I was a bad friend to you back then, and I've earned a little flak over it. But I'm glad I can have you now, even at the cost of starting over."

"Ditto, _Macho man,"_ she whispered before pulling him into another breathless kiss. She could feel the muscles in his shoulders flexing as he unfastened the upper half of her outfit, and as her top fell to the floor, she sighed in comfort at his embrace that covered her bare chest. It made her feel safe, and the longer he kissed her the more she felt loved. And she'd be damned if she didn't make sure the big idiot didn't feel the same.

Marco felt Stars tempo quicken as she mashed her tongue against his, and while he could have passed away happily with that feeling in his mind, he knew her well enough to know it meant she wanted more of him. Not ever leaving her arms, he guided her onto the bed and pulled her petite form on top of him, recklessly kicking off his boots as she followed suit. He ran his hands up and down the length of her spine, playfully circling her wings as he felt her frantically trying to remove her pants.

After half a minute of failed attempts, she finally relented, pulling back and bursting into muted laughter as Marco pulled them off for her, leaving only a single pair of deep red panties to grace her delicate body. Meeting her eyes, he wore a faux glare, spreading his hands wide and waiting patiently for her to return the favor.

"You're such a dork," she laughed just above a whisper. Marco grinned and returned with a shrug. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ dork. Until you find a hotter guy named Marcus to take my place."

"How did you know about Marcus," she quipped, feigning curiosity, "Pretty sure I only think about him when I'm getting my burrito fix. Ah well, I guess you'll do for now." She really did her best to keep a straight face, but as Marcos frown began to crack, she felt her resolve burst as the two shared a moment of hearty laughter before Star caught her breath, turning to meet his gaze. "Seriously though. Pants off, Marco, chop-chop!"

"Roger that, my Queen," he returned with a grin, nearly ripping his pants from his body. When all that was left was a pair of boxers, Star finally gave him a nod and crawled closer, trailing kisses up his body until the two were eye to eye. "That's more like it, " she purred before locking her lips with his, wrapping her arms around his neck and rocking her hips over his lap.

As Marco slid his hands over her rear, she locked her lips with his, resuming their passionate battle and forgetting the rest of the world existed. There was nothing but Marco, and the longer they kissed, and the hotter it got in their room, the more of him Star wanted to have. She could feel his excitement swelling for her, as her anticipation grew as well, and without prompt, she reached under his waistband and took hold of what was hers.

Marco grew tense as her soft hand wrapped around him, stoking the flames of his desire. She pumped up and down, never ceasing their kiss as he moaned into her mouth. He felt her grin against his lips, either in satisfaction or pride, he couldn't tell and decided to return the favor. Slipping his hand into her panties, he began rubbing her glistening core as every muscle in her body seemed to tense at once.

Star pulled back from their heavy kiss, gasping for air and burying her face into his neck as she arched her back, begging for more. "M-Marcoooo...come onnnn, Mmmmphhh! I w-wanna be in chaaarge!" Her breathing was ragged and hot, but Marco was unrelenting, digging deep into her core as she caught her breath, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. He winced at the pain, but continued as she brought both hands up and wrapped them around his neck.

Stars' body coiled against his as she felt wave after wave of electric pleasure passing through her body, and finally, she could take it no longer. She pulled herself back and knelt on the bed, giving him an exasperated glare before unceremoniously pulling off what remained of her clothes. "If you wanna play with it so bad, lover boy, then come and get it," she panted, waiting for him to approach. But Marco couldn't move. He sat in place, his eyes wide as he drunk in the sight of her ivory body, bare for him to behold.

"What?" She asked, subconsciously covering her bare chest and shriveling slightly at his gaze, "Is there something wrong with-" she began before he sat up, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a soft kiss. She sighed happily as he pressed against her, stroking her back and cupping the back of her head. After a moment of silent affection, he pulled back and gazed into her eyes, smiling softly to himself.

"Every time I see you- all of you, it's like I can't think straight. You've no idea how beautiful you are, Star. I've never seen anything as captivating as you." She grinned at his words, too smitten to respond, and found that like always, her actions would speak louder anyway. Without a second thought, she pushed him flat on his back and quickly tore his boxers from his body, taking a short moment to admire his hardness before positioning herself just above him.

As was the same every time, he eyed her before laying his hands on her, silently waiting for approval, but Star was well past any of that by now, and slowly eased herself down, feeling every bit of him stretch her insides in that all too familiar, perfect way." _Ooohohoooooohoooo_ ," she breathed, hiding a grimace as Marco bit his lip at the sensation only she could give him.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, his expression quickly shifting to nervous worry, but Star was just as quick to lean into a deep kiss, silencing his nerves in an instant. He sighed against her lips, dragging his hands down her back and gripping her rear before gently coaxing her further down, until the two of them were full joined, and she returned his satisfied breath.

 _'Better than okay,'_ she thought to herself as she began gyrating her hips. She could feel Marcos breathing intensify the more she moved, and for the life of her, she couldn't bring herself to contradict his actions. As when they started, Star didn't care for their isolation amongst their peers, instead finding herself fully enraptured by Marcos warm body beneath her. "Marco," she panted in a husky voice, "Can you do the thing?"

He shot her a bold grin, and without disrupting her movements, reached up her back and began to stroke the tender skin around her semi-translucent wings. They fluttered harmlessly at his touch, matching Stars rapidly hastening breaths. She bit her lip in ecstasy at the feelings swirling through her body, and forced back a guttural moan that would have been heard well into the next room. No matter how often or how delicately he did it, it always made her head spin, and her heart skip a beat.

"Thaaaats the ticket, lover boy, " she whispered, quickening her pace as a simple reward for his efforts, "I love you, Marco." From beneath her, surrounded by a curtain of her golden hair, Marco pulled his hands from her back and pulled her down to meet his eyes, their foreheads pressed together. "And I love you more, Star, " he answered before kissing her with fervor, their hot breath dancing back and forth between them. After a moment, Star finally came back up for air, eager to keep the stimulating waves of pleasure coming.

But when she pulled back to drink in the sight of her star-crossed lover, the scars lacing his chest demanded all of her attention, and she found herself staring, the horrific memories of that night in the desert taking over her mind by force. The tip of a green scimitar poking through the back of his jacket and still dripping with blood, the dead silence of the desert around her, a blinding green light, and the emerald flames that overtook his body...

Marco returned her gaze, albeit with a far more lovestruck expression, and ran his hands along the length of her sides, captivated by every sinew and muscle that flexed as she moved.

"Marco?" she suddenly asked, pulling him from his thoughts. He brought his eyes up to meet hers and found her seemingly worried expression less than alarming. "The scars again?" he asked quietly, a reassuring hand reaching up to cup her cheek, a genuine look of support and care on his face. When she nodded and pulled away carefully, Marco moved to cover them in a thick blanket before sitting to her back, rubbing her shoulders. "You know they don't hurt anymore, thanks to you," he pointed out, earning a decisive shrug from her, "and you know it would have been worse without you."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Even when we're across the universe, away from our problems, surrounded by friends, when I see your scars it reminds me that things are so much worse than last time." She mumbled incoherently before Marco pulled her back into a hug, feeling her wings press against his beating heart. Just how she liked it. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't apologize, I know you have a hard time seeing past that moment I got them. It's hard for me to not stare when I'm in the shower, or when I'm getting dressed, it horrifies me that so much is different from last time. But we're stronger than a few scars, and some dumb lizard." She nodded in silence before he continued, rubbing her shoulders as he spoke. She loved the way his voice reverberated against her spine. "Remember that nightmare you had? Where you saw yourself as queen, alone on the balcony without me?" She nodded.

"And remember that goddess, Saraswati? Who told us that we'd grow up to rule Mewni?" She nodded. "Well, we saw what our future _really_ holds, and it's both of us, standing up to evil on a combined Mewni and Earth, side by side like always. I get really scared when we have to fight, scared of losing you, scared of dying, scared of failing, but do you know what helps me get through all that?" Star shook her head. "We're always there for each other, Star. No matter what. So when you look at these scars, don't think about how I got them, or what you could have done. Don't think about whose fault it is or what you're going to do about them. Think about how you and I are always together, no matter what. And how we always have each other's backs."

To prove his point, he kissed the back of her neck gingerly as he ran his hands down her sides, pulling her close. With a fear of tickling and a resigned grin on her face, she turned to face him and kissed his lips with all the elegance of a battering ram. The two went down, too tangled up in bedsheets and each other to care, and after a moment of passionate acceptance, Star pulled back and gave him a genuine smile. "It's always gonna bother me, Marco. And I don't know when I won't look at them and blame myself, but I'm glad you're here to remind me that I'm not alone in it. Though, I'm sorry I ruined the moment...again."

"Don't worry about it, _Stardust_ , we've had a pretty awesome week as it is. But you can always count on me to share some of the worries with you. That's what I do, you know?" She kissed the tip of his nose and pressed her forehead to his, grinning seductively as she spoke. "Soo, redo of round one off the table?"

"Well, you're kinda laying on top of little Marco, sooo, at the moment? Yeah, kind of a negative," he managed through a weak smile. Star scrambled to move to a less precarious position, making it worse, as Marco half laughed, half yelped in pain. "Sorry!" she silently shouted, trying to untangle herself from him.

From the other side of the wall, a muffled shout could be heard as Janna seemed to wretch in the living room. " _Oh, my sweet friggen nana! I said making out not eating each other! Jeez!"_

 _"What?! We can do whatever we want! It's not like we made you watch! It's just a kiss!"_ They could hear Tom shout back as Toriditty laughed hysterically.

 _"I counted three tongues and like four sets of fangs! What the fuck dude?! Fergusson, did you see that?!"_

 _"No! And I don't want to!"_

 _"You shoulda seen it! Like two jaws and big ole fangs and a big slimy-"_

 _"I get it! I don't want you to paint a picture in my head, thanks!"_

Star gave Marco a grin and barely stifled a laugh as she wiggled in closer, resting her cheek against the fresh scar tissue of his chest. "They might need some backup, so...should we get going? We did promise to meet Jackie at the tavern in like, half an hour," she noted. Marco mulled that over for a moment, pursing his lips before planting a soft, reassuring kiss on her forehead.

"Five more minutes. The end of our vacation can wait, _Stardust._ "

 _To be continued in: The concert pt. II_

 _ **Authors note**_

 _Okay so, short chapter, and it's not the whole thing. Why? Because I have finally gotten a new job rebuilding C-130 propellors! Needless to say, the job is demanding, and the overtime is worth it. As I try to get my schedule in order to rebalance work, sleep, family, and writing, I'm struggling to allocate enough time to really hammer out a good deal of the story. Once I get things on track, you can expect more consistent updates, but for now, I gotta work on making sure I have all my affairs in order lmao. I'm happy, and still writing both this Story and co-writing The Once and Future Queen, so don't expect a sudden drop-off. I hope you liked the chapter, and please leave a review with your thoughts, questions, comments, gripes, all that jazz, I'm sure this chapters left you with a couple lol. Until next time, BUH BYYYEEE!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	47. The Concert Pt 2

Marco gradually opened his eyes and found a blinding sphere of light hanging above him, making him squeeze them shut as his head buzzed in rapid response. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth with an aftertaste of papaya, something Earthy, and orange, and as he smacked his lips, desperate for water, he chanced another uneasy glance at his surroundings, this time struggling through the searing pain the light elicited.

It wasn't just a light. It was the sun, and judging by its position, it was around noon, with the clear pink sky spanning in every direction around it. Tall trees stood around him forming a small clearing in the center of a forest, and from the looks of it, it seemed darker inside than should have been possible.

 _'Mewni?'_ He thought to himself, _'how am I on Mewni? We were just at the resort…'_ He battled the pounding of his head and tried to sit up, only to find a leg strewn across his stomach affixed to a young woman he recognized well enough to panic upon seeing. Toriddity shifted against the movement she felt and sat up as well, clearly just as disoriented as Marco, and looked around before her gaze fell upon him. Her eyes widened at the sight, and she quickly scrambled away from him, checking herself to make sure she was unharmed and fully dressed.

He thought that was a little unusual until the cool mid-afternoon breeze chilled his uncovered chest and made him realize he was shirtless, his abs and scars bare for the world to see. He matched Toridditys apprehensive expression and slowly got to his feet, a small amount of motion sickness not going unnoticed. She glared at him and watched him carefully, her red eyes never leaving him as she slowly stood up as well, neither saying a word.

 _'Oookayyy, no shirt, no memory, no Star, no idea where I am,"_ he thought before reaching for his belt and finding it surprisingly empty. _'Annnd no scissors. Alright. This is bad.'_

"What are you doing?" Toriddity asked him without an ounce of emotion in her voice. Marco froze his hand on his belt and took a cautious step back, shooting her a reassuring glance. "I was just seeing if I had my scissors, so we could find our way out of here. I don't remember where we are, or how we got here, so we should come up with-"

"You don't remember anything either, do you? We're on Mewni, I think… but uhm, that's all I got, " she offered, thankfully easing the tension in her body. She turned her red eyes toward the north, where a towering mountain range could just barely be seen above the treetops. "I think those are the Jagged mountains."

"Which means… what, exactly?" Marco didn't like the dejected tone of her voice, and as she checked her pockets with increasing desperation, her expression fell to match. Finally, she gave up searching and huffed in exasperation, glaring at the woods around her. "It means we're stuck in the Forest of Certain Death with no memory, no map...and no compact mirror."

Marco let his shoulders sag as Toriddity searched for a speck of optimism. "But it's gonna be alright, Star told me a little bit about how you guys spent like fifteen years in another dimension- well, five and ten -and you guys like, ran the country, mowed down anything in your way... being lost in the woods isn't really an issue, right?"

"Not on its own, no," he answered, looking back up to the mountains, "but being stranded out here is still a problem. We need to get back, and fast." Toriddity gave him a confused stare as she adjusted her leather jacket. What was the rush? It wasn't like they had somewhere to be, aside from _'anywhere but here'_. "You got a hot date or something? I'm sure whatever's out there, we can handle."

"It's not us I'm worried about, " Marco responded, meeting her with a sudden, dangerously serious look, "If Star's alright, and she's awake, she's not gonna handle this well." Toriddity wasn't sure she liked that answer any better than their position. "If you're implying she'd presume we were _eloping_ , then I have-"

"Star can't handle me disappearing again, Toriddity. She barely held herself together when… when Vartek corrupted me. She shuts down when she sees these," he gestured to his set of profound scars. "So waking up, not knowing where I am, might be a bit of a shock."

Toriddity thought about that for a moment as she tried to ignore his pointed refusal to acknowledge her accusation. She had heard enough about the _'accident''_ to know it was a touchy subject, especially for Star, and wisely opted to turn the conversation in a new direction.

"Did we all get like, blackout drunk or something? It would explain why my head wants to explode, and why we don't remember anything," she offered, spotting a nearby log and taking a seat. Marco followed suit and folded his hands together in his lap. "I don't know. It makes sense, but why don't I have my scissors, why are we out here on Mewni?"

"And why are you shirtless? Like, not that it's a bad look or anything, but hiking half-naked is something Johansens do, not humans," Toriddity speculated, trying to ease the mood. Marco found himself grinning at the idea of running around with a loincloth-laden River, and nodded. "I guess when we make it back, we'll finally rest easy with answers to questions like that."

"If we want to get out of here, we need to head for Butterfly castle. That's probably the closest place to get a pair of dimensional scissors without too many questions," Toriddity offered, rubbing her sore neck at the idea of such a long trek, "That is if we can make it through the forest."

"Can't you just portal with demon magic?" Marco asked, "I've seen Tom do it a few times this week." But to his surprise Toriddity shook her head and folded her arms, taking on a somewhat guilty look.

"Tom is of the Lucitor bloodline, a more archaic demon brood. Portaling even a mile would be next to impossible for a demon like me." Marco watched as she continued to fidget nervously, keeping her eyes glued to the ground. "It's actually kind of shameful for lower demons to accept 'rides' from ones like him."

Marco couldn't help but ask, his interest piqued. "Lower demon? I thought you were all the same, no offense," he added quickly, trying to meet her eyes. The familiarity of the underworld class system was beginning to sound a bit too familiar. "Aren't you…?"

"We're the same _species_ of demon, if that's what you mean, " she grumbled, her dainty fangs flashing in the sunlight, "but I'm not from as distinguished a _race_ of demon as Tom. Of the nine demon circles, mine is eighth, and Toms is first."

Marco pursed his lips at what he was sure was a draining admission, and tried to offer a small amount of consolation. "He seems to really like you though. I doubt he cares what 'circle' you're from, much less what people think of him giving you rides. I mean, look at me, I'm just some nobody human from Earth, and Tom and I are best bros."

"You have a fair point, Marco. But I'm not forgetting that time you dressed up to sneak into a ball," Toriddity half-heartedly chuckled before stopping herself awkwardly. It was scary how easily this guy could draw out the good parts of you when you weren't looking, like a bad joke you still found funny. It almost made her forget that she was alone in the woods with a shirtless boy and no memory of the last twelve hours.

"How's about we get out of here so we can stop being so soft, huh? Talking about my feelings isn't something I do for fun," she barked, but he could tell it was half-hearted.

"Oh...well, what do you think? We can wait for the sun to start setting to get out bearings-" Marco began, chancing a look at the sky only to find the sun placed nearly exactly above them before Toriddity shook her head with a thin smile. "No need. I've seen enough maps of Mewni to know we should head…" she looked towards the Jagged Mountains, and slowly pivoted until she was facing a third-turn counter-clockwise, "that way. Southwest. It might take us a couple days, but we can make it. I'll take care of the campfires."

Marco was rather impressed, and wasn't afraid to show it as she began making her way into the thick brush. He took one last look at the mountaintops to his right before turning his gaze down to his hand. Flexing his fingers, a slight ripple of blue fire swirled across his palm, rolling over his fingers neatly. Satisfied, he clenched his hand shut, snuffing out the flame with a nod.

"Marco! C'mon! We have a couple of hot dates to get to, let's get moving!" Toriddity yelled from deeper in the woods. Wiping his warmed hand against his jeans, he took off in a run to follow into the Forest of Certain Death.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

"Star! Hey! Wake up, Starship," a voice beckoned to her as she struggled to open her eyes. They were as heavy as anvils, and the rest of her body was faring no better as she managed to pry an eyelid up. She was in Marco's room, which was always a plus, but instead of the owner greeting her with the sunlight that made her head throb, it was Tom.

"Star, c'mon, something wrong, I need you to wake up," he repeated, looking down at her from the side of Marcos's bed. Star smacked her lips, tasting corn ale, something Earthy, and papaya, and slowly turned to face him. "What…? Tom?" She asked, trying to sit up despite every muscle in her body screaming. He gave her a less than soothing smile and held up his hands.

"Don't worry, you're safe, nothing happened, I swear." He noticed Star struggling to comprehend the situation and elaborated, taking a step back to give her some room as he sat in the desk chair. "I woke up downstairs, and I can't find Toriddity. It's already noon, and I haven't gotten a single message from her, and Janna and Jackie aren't answering their phones. I came upstairs to ask you guys if you had seen her, but Marco's missing too."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN- ahhhhh," Star clutched her head as it throbbed from sitting up too quickly, and the floor began to spin. Tom made to help her stand, but decided to keep his distance for now. "Easy, easy. We all drank way too much last night, so you have a serious hangover."

"What about you?!" She silently screamed, "where's _your_ hangover? And what do you mean Marcos missing?"

Tom suppressed a shrug, as he was sure it would only piss her off even more, and gestured around impatiently, growling "I'm a Lucitor, I don't _get_ hangovers. And as for Marco, I don't know. He and Toriddity are just gone. No note, no texts, nothing." Star pressed her lips together and managed to stand on two rubber legs, hesitant to leave the refreshing comfort of Marco's room for her own. "You woke me up for _that?_ Dude, I'm sure Marcos fiiiine. If they're gone, he probably has a reason."

"W-... What?" Tom quietly demanded, "Why am _I_ the only one who's worried about them? Toriddity was in the living room when I passed out, and you're saying _'they have a good reason'_ to just disappear?"

"Maybe she went back home for the night? I know she can't portal like you so Marco could have given her a ride, and decided to check out the underworld?" She proposed hopefully but was met with a grim reprise. The air in the room was getting heated, in every facet of the word as Tom let that steep for a moment, finding a glimmer of tranquility.

"Star, I know this is the last thing you'd want to happen on the last day of your vacation, but does that really sound like Marco to you? The guy makes a schedule for a dinner date." He noted with a trademark frown, which only set further against his jaw when he noticed Star's absent-minded smile. "Yeah, he really does, doesn't he?" She nodded atop a shrug and turned to head toward her room, Tom following close behind.

"Plus, why would Torridity ask the human for a ride home when she has me? Especially when we were all shit-faced?" Tom protested, only to once again find Star grinning as she chewed on her wand, giggling at the idea. "He's such a gentleman. I'm sure they're both fine Tom, we've been on vacation for a week, I doubt they're off on some secret mission-"

"Star, would you listen to me?!" Tom had officially had enough of this and rushed towards her so quickly she flinched. His worry for Toriddity was far too great to put up with Stars nonsense for another moment. "We have no idea where they are, and neither of them are answering their phones. Either we can look for them together, or you can wait here to find out when something bad happens without your precious boy toy to shield the blow."

Star stared at him, surprised at the sudden outburst, and pressed her lips together in a frown. "I don't use him as a shield, " she grumbled. Tom rolled his eyes, completely appalled that _that_ was what she decided to take from it. "Yes, you do. You _always_ run to Marco to feel better, and he _always_ softens the blows. And now that he's off who knows where with my girlfriend, you don't know what to do."

"I don't 'run to Marco', Tom! He's my boyfriend and he helps me deal with stuff I can't handle, it's what boyfriends are supposed to do, in case you hadn't read that yet," she shot back, burning holes into his forehead, "and just because I'm not rallying an army bc I can't find him doesn't mean anything. I trust that he can take care of himself, just like I can too."

Tom seemed to wither for a split second before he matched her dominating posture, glaring back at her with all three of his eyes. "It's not him I'm worried about, idiot. Toriddity isn't as powerful as most demons, and if Marco has an _episode_ while she's around him-" he didn't need to finish the thought, Star understood the danger perfectly.

"Ohhhh corn, " she muttered, letting her frown fall into shock, "ohhhh noooo. We gotta find them, now. Do you have a way to find out where a demon is?" She asked frantically. Tom bared his teeth and surprised a growl before shaking his head. "No, why do you think I woke you up!? Can't you use your magic to find Marco? You did it before, right?"

Yeah, but it won't do any good, I can't force my way through the seeing eye spell again. Plus," she thought to the future, when she would ultimately lose her mother, and be completely unable to find her, "it doesn't really work how you think. I have to have an idea of where they are. It doesn't show me your location anywhere in the universe."

Tom let his shoulders sag. "So what can we do? We can't just sit here and wait for them to get back." He expected Star to disagree, but instead, he found her nodding thoughtfully. "We need Janna. If anyone can find a specific demon, it's her."

Tom let the unpleasant idea of not only waking Janna, but asking her for help wash over him. Janna wasn't the kind of girl who gave favors out for free, and if he knew her as well as he thought he did, it wouldn't be a cheap one. But at the prospect of finding Toriddity, he ultimately agreed. "Fine. But I swear, if they're just _hanging out_ somewhere, I'm going to kill them."

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

"So why are we hanging out here of all places?" Marco asked as Toriddity splayed out in the grass at the center of another clearing. They had been walking for over an hour now, thankfully with little to slow them down, and while he was happy for the break he would be far happier being back home.

"Eh, I don't really get to see grass like this a whole lot in the Underworld. Gotta enjoy it when I can, you know?"

Marco started as he watched her run her fingers through the thin blades of green. It had only occurred to him at that moment that Toriddity was more or less trapped in the underworld, with even assistance being considered shameful. Without a word, he sat down in the grass beside her, and looked up to the pink sky, noticing a couple of daytime moons on display. "Does it bother you?" He asked after a moment, "being stuck down there?"

She had to think it over for a minute. "Not really. There's a lot of cool stuff that I like. Never a shortage of lava, it's always nice and hot, people don't look at you funny for having horns and a tail-"

"You have a tail?" Marco asked, turning to look at her. Even through her orange skin, he could make out a blush, but she nodded, turning over some to allow a thin, spade-pointed tail to curl into the air, flicking several times before she laid back down. Marco couldn't help but smile.

"That's so cool, I can think of a hundred reasons why having a tail is way better than not having one," he commented, earning a derisive snort from the girl beside him.

"Congrats, that makes you better than like, eighty percent of the people I meet everywhere else," she said, maybe a little too sardonically, "but yeah, it's cool. What about you?"

Marco looked from side to side before prompting her to elaborate. "I don't have a tail if that's what-"

"Noo! Not the tail, you idiot. I mean, being different from everyone you meet. You and Star are basically magically-charged weapons at this point. I mean, the fire is old news, no offense, but you're nothing like the other humans. I mean that in a good way, this time." Marco turned his gaze back up at the sky. She was more right than he cared to admit. He wasn't much of a human anymore. At the very least he wasn't a normal one.

In the months since Star had once again entered his life, and even the years since he had met her for the first time, he had changed in such a vast way, it was hard to even consider himself Marco Diaz anymore. By all accounts and purposes, he was a different person, for better and for worse, and as alarming as that prospect was, he still found he wouldn't change it even if he could.

Toriddity seemed to notice the silence and the muscles on the side of his face growing tense, so she decided it best to ease the friction. "And now you have a soul in you," she added, turning to look at him with a more appraising expression, "ooohhh, maybe you're a demon now. That would be cool. You already shoot fire and stuff."

Pulled from his thoughts, Marco blushed somewhat at the idea and shook his head. "I don't have a soul in me, and it's not cool. I don't want Star to know, but ever since I…" he had to force himself to not suggest he _'died'_. Since I got hurt, it's been happening more and more as time passes, like once every other day now. I don't want her to freak out, and shut down on me, but I don't know what to do." He glanced over at Toriddity and found her frowning at him, but not in anger, more in annoyance.

"You guys worry about each other too much, you know that?" Marco looked around before sullenly nodding, finding that hitting too close to home. "It's what I do. I worry about stuff. I've always been scared of bad things happening to my friends."

"She's not your friend, Diaz. She's your _girl_ friend," Toriddity scoffed, rolling her eyes lazily in his direction, "she's her own person, and you won't always be there to walk her through her feelings. You gotta let her figure things out on her own."

 _'You have to let me figure things out on my own.'_ The words seemed to effortlessly float into his head as Marco felt that familiar vice in his chest from the first time he heard them. She was right then too. "I know," he mumbled, "I should trust her more. As much as I want to be, I'm not her hero."

Toriddity noticed his melting expression and managed a grin. "Well, I don't know about _that,_ you guys are pretty unstoppable," she mused aloud, not hiding her wonder before laying back against the cool grass. "But yeah, let her find her own way through the dark, so you can be there to walk her through the sunshine."

"Jeez, do you get all 'fortune cookie' on everyone you meet, or just shirtless dudes in the woods?" Marco chuckled, sitting up. Toriddiry gave him a confused glance before asking, "What's a fortune cookie?"

Haunting and annoying images flashed through Marco's head before he held up a hand and dismissed the topic. "Don't worry about it, trust me. It's not important. Ever again." With a shrug, Toriddity turned back to the sky and rested her horned head in her hands. It was another few minutes before Marco cracked his neck and slowly rose to his feet.

"Thanks for the talk, Toriddity, I really-" out of nowhere, a tree whizzed past him, it's trunk sailing by mere inches from the top of his head. Before it had even thundered to a stop on the far side of the clearing, he was instinctively reaching for his weapon, only to find it wasn't there.

Toriddity was already on her feet as a massive, six-legged beast emerged from the treeline, pointing it's four horns right for them. It had a matted hide of black fur and a long tail that thrashed violently against the trees behind it as it trained its four red eyes at Marco.

"Don't. Move." He whispered to Toriddity as he slowly inched closer to her. He expected a wash of annoyed banter, or at the very least a rejection, followed by an attack, but truthfully she looked petrified, a stark opposite to her usual temperament. The beast watched them carefully, snorting hot blasts of air as Toriddity took a slow step back. "If we fight it together, we can win," he whispered to her, not taking his eyes off the creature that glared menacingly in their direction, "I was hoping to practice with it a little more, but I can use a small amount of magic without my scissors, so I can keep it distracted if you can go for its weak spots."

She managed a slow nod in return, flexing her fingers as steady balls of fire began to grow in her hands. She wasn't as strong as Tom, but she could be just as quick, and more agile if anything.

"Do you know what that is?" Marco asked in a hushed tone, never taking his eyes off the beast as Toriddity shot him a withering glare. "Do I look like an expert on Mewni? _No!_ I don't, it probably wants to kill us! Is there a lot more to think about?" she answered in a whispered scream. Marco set his jaw and slowly shifted into a low stance, feeling that familiar tourmaline heartbeat of warm energy growing in his body. The creature seemed to respond in a similar way, dragging three of its hooves against the dirt.

"Okay, okay, when it charges, you go high and aim for the eyes, I'll go low and-" the beast must have had enough, and snorted violently in a heated huff of air before launching itself forward in a thunder of stomping hooves. "Go!" Marco shouted, rushing toward it as Torridity stomped on the ground, blasting the dirt with fire and launching herself twenty feet into the air.

Meanwhile, deep in the recesses of someone else's mind, a more primal, volatile creature was stirring as well. Surrounded only by darkness, the entity huddled around a small ember of teal flames, waiting for any sign of change to arouse it. Lifeless, and thoughtless, it was isolated without even the notion of its own existence, until finally, Darc was called upon again as words echoed through his void, resonating a memory of combat.

" _I said go high!"_

He heard that familiar heartbeat began to thrum inside his ember of magic, breathing life into him. Not since his fight with that young queen had he felt such adrenaline.

 _"Be careful! Watch his horns, I'm going for the legs!"_

Darc felt thoughts and questions returning to his mind as the heartbeat sped faster, the small ember of teal fire growing in size. Where was he? Who's voice was that? How did he get here? As Marco surged forward, igniting his arms into azure flames to strike the animal, Darc opened his eyes.

He had no time to refine an answer, as he felt a sudden surge of heat from his flame. The opaque void around him lit up in deep blue from a sole beam of energy that spanned from one endless horizon to the other, while the thriving teal flame continued to thrum with a powerful heartbeat. _'More'._ He hungered for more of that life-giving heat, to feel more of what he had at that exact moment.

 _'That power…that light...I've seen it...so long ago…, '_ Darc thought, feasting his eyes upon the brilliant beam. An image flashed through his mind of a woman he loved trapped inside, doomed to disappear from existence while he stood helpless.

From outside the prison he had come to know as home, the shadow of Marco heard a thundering boom, felt a rush of heat, and then felt the familiar icy dagger of fear grip his chest.

 _"Toriddity!"_ A copy of his voice screamed out, _"I'm coming, just hold on!"_ But Darc couldn't see any reason for such anxiety. There was only black all around, save for the beam of light and his small flame, so out of pure curiosity, he leaned closer to his teal blaze and tried to see through it. Much to his delight, and horror, he could clearly see the figure of a young woman sprawled in the grass as a raging beast thundered closer to him.

He pulled back violently and looked around, wary of his surroundings. In the past, he'd seen a scarred version of himself staring back, a haunting butterfly raring to strike, and even a strikingly beautiful woman with green hair looking at him lovingly. But now, he was afraid to take control, petrified even. Until another feeling washed over him from the other side: malice.

It filled him with rage, fear, and clarity as words of provocation echoed around him.

 _"Come on! You want to kill something then come after me! Over here!"_

Without even thinking, he picked up his teal flame and carried it over to the beam, careful not to burn himself. "I'm coming, Merina, just hold on, " he whispered before thrusting his blaze deep inside the beam, forcing its color to shift from deep blue, to a radiant teal.

Marco shot backward on an arc of blue flames, careful to ration what little power he could muster. He didn't know how long he had been fighting this thing, or how long he had left, but he knew that he needed to act fast to end it. With the beasts undivided attention, he could keep it distracted long enough to get enough juice to retreat with Toriddity the moment she woke up. To her credit, taking a blow like that would have killed any human, but had only succeeded in knocking her out. He just needed more time to-

 _"Nooooooo,"_ he felt himself growl at the sight of her still form. As he watched her, Toridditys hair seemed to curl into itself and turn a deep shade of forest green. Her skin shifted to a more pale color as his vision started to blur, and a frown began to creep across his lips. _"Merina, I'm here now. I'm sorry it took me so long, but you're safe,"_ he spoke in a gurgling, deep tone. His eyes were black voids with pinpricks of green light, and his arms were aflame with teal.

The beast before him was unknown, a creature of mindless killing intent, and to go so far as to strike his Merina, he should answer in kind. It bellowed in rage and charged for him, ready to put its opposition to rest when Darc blasted forward in an arc of teal fury, charging his fist to strike. When he hit, it was like a nostalgic memory of what he knew he was destined for. Destruction, and death.

Darc felt only rage. No empathy filled his heart, no thoughts provoked his mind, no call held him back. His knuckles were iron against the beasts bone, and when his fist made contact with its skull, he released his charging magic and slammed the beast's momentum into the ground, burrowing its face into the dirt as it rolled.

Before he could feel satisfaction at the successful hit, the beast skid to a stop and freed it's horns from the ground as Darc stepped closer to it, rage oozing from his eyes. _"You will suffer, as I have suffered,"_ he breathed as the ground around him began to catch fire. Searing hot gusts of wind blew through his rippling hair before he leaped into the air, holding both hands above his head.

As the beast bellowed, Darc fell back to the ground, and as teal flames licked the air above his shoulders, he buried his burning hands into the dirt. It sent a single ripple of magic forward, tearing the ground apart before him in blind wrath, snaking its way to its target. When it was just below the creature, the magic burst at the flex of his hand, and the ground blasted itself apart violently, sending rocks and debris in every direction, throwing the beast back

The shockwave of force and the rumble in the ground beneath her caused Toriddity to stir as she fluttered her eyes open and took a dazed look around. _'What the_ fuck _is going on?!'_ She wondered in a mad shout as she fought to remember where she was and what was shaking the ground beneath her feet. Turning her head on a swivel, she watched as a six-legged _thing_ with horns that could uproot houses, was sent tumbling like a ragdoll from a punch that rattled her skull.

Toriddity flinched as Marco roared forward in a flurry of movement, flying toward the beast and driving his heels into its side, blasting it into the bedrock in a flash of teal light. It rolled into the treeline, ripping towering pines from their roots before catching its footing and turning its momentum to charge back for another strike, but Marco was already moving once more. Just before it could knock him a mile back, he dropped to the ground and threw his legs into a centrifugal kick, his signature fire burning at his heel.

In every direction, Toriddity watched in awe as a wave of teal energy roared out, ripping the beasts legs from under it. It curled harmlessly around her as she finally shook the shock from her brain, fully wrapping her head around what she was seeing. Marco was wielding magic like she'd never seen, but his expression looked, broken somehow. Like another person entirely.

 _"Get down!"_ She heard him shout before he jutted two open palms forward. Instinctively, she dropped down to the cool and calming grass as a blinding surge of lime green magic boomed from his hands in a wave that shredded trees from their roots, and blasted the beast to pieces. Purple blood rained against the treetops of the forest of certain death, and as Toriddity lay there, Marco slowly retracted his still smoking hands, standing before a newly carved rut filled with dirt reduced to glass. His eyes were voids are far as she could tell, but they were filled with malice and hatred she rarely even saw from Tom on his worst days.

"Marco?" She asked barely above a whisper as she shakily stood. He turned his gaze sharply to meet hers, and she could feel herself recoil slightly at the mix of emotions in his dark eyes. Love, fear, anger, and sadness all rolled into one was what she saw, and as he took a step closer, he whispered only one word.

 _"Merina…"_

"What?" She asked, taking a careful step back.

He took another uneasy step, the fire dying on his arms as the last of his dwindling magic was expended. _"Merina...you're safe now...it's okay. I promise."_ She stared at him, too stunned to speak. He continued approaching her, captivated by her dark green eyes and forest green hair, the cute freckles under her eyes, it had felt like eons since last he laid eyes on her. But what shook him slightly, was her fearful expression, so when he was within arms reach, he slowed and kept his empty eyes locked with hers.

 _"I'm here, my love. I won't let them take you from me, ever again,"_ he said, his voice hoarse and deep. Toriddity pressed her lips together in surprise and disgust, as her eyes shot wide open. "The fuuuuck? Marco, are you okay? What...happened to you?"

He looked at her with a matched expression of surprise and confusion. Perhaps she had a concussion, but he couldn't dwell on that fear now. _"Merina, we have to get you out of here before she sends more of them. Please,"_ he seemed to be begging her, but too much was wrong with this for her to concede, by a lot. "Marco…what-" she stopped when she remembered why this seemed so familiar. She had heard about his condition, parasite even, just yesterday, and a new level of fear gripped her chest as she took a step back.

"You're not Marco. You're that thing inside of him," she growled, her glare burning with intensity as the air around her matched it. Marco gave her a perplexed look and shifted uneasily, like he genuinely wasn't sure how to respond. When he did finally find his voice, it was just as horse as before, but it carried a nurturing, warm tone to it. _"Merina, it's really me. Var, remember? I said I'd bring you back, I promised you. I...I'm sorry it took me so long."_

He reached out a slow and careful hand, trying to cup her freckled cheek. She recoiled away from him, eying him incredulously as she did so, and held up both hands open towards him. "Marco, I know that's not you in there, so if I gotta burn you, I'm sorry in advance big guy. Try to fight it, or whatever you gotta do." She didn't know if he could hear her, or if this thing had full control, but it was worth a shot anyway.

Darc merely crept closer, still reaching out with one hand as she continued to distance herself. _"Please, "_ he choked, his warm smile breaking by the second, as burning tears began to form, _"I've been so alone without you, Merina, I need you. It's consuming me, and it's slowly tearing me apart… I need to save you, so you can save me, but the very thing that keeps us here is killing us. Please, I'm losing myself without you…"_

Toriddity stopped her retreat, and for the first time, really looked deep into those voids dotted with green. Where she had seen rage and anger, she now saw true, soul-binding fear. Fear the underworld could never artificially produce. His hand was trembling, and as he inched closer, she couldn't bring herself to turn him away, like a call at the center of her very being she had to answer. "I...I can't, Marco. I'm not Merina, and this isn't you. I need you to snap out of it before you hurt yourself. Please."

He stood there in silence for a moment, watching her, reading her. The way her curly green hair rippled in the wind was almost enough to die for on its own, but he couldn't understand what she was asking of him. _"I can take you to our home, maybe then you'll remember,"_ he whispered. Before Toriddity could react, he flexed his right hand and swung his arm in a wide arc. She flinched, only to find he had tried attacking thin air. But where his fingers had swung, four distinct ripples in the air seemed to be growing, until a fresh portal appeared in a toxic teal light.

 _"Come with me, I can make you better, Merina, I can-"_

"I'm not Merina!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the woods as a small bubble of fire erupted at her feet. He flinched a little, but kept his eyes trained on her as she continued. "I am Princess Toriddity Asura, not some 'lost love' of yours! Now snap out of it, Diaz!" She shouted before punching him so hard across the jaw, even her hand felt a sting. He crumpled to the ground, already delirious from his fight, and before Toriddity could smack any more sense into him, Marco drew in a breath as though he had just been drowning.

When he wheezed and gasped violently, Toridditys eyes widened before she scrambled to his side and checked him for irreparable damage, making sure he could breathe, and that he was really him again. "Marco?" She asked, looking at his eyes, careful not to agitate his unstable consciousness. He coughed a few times before he looked around desperately, finally letting his eyes fall on her. "T-Toriddity?"

"Oh thank hell. Star would have skinned me alive if you died like an idiot on me," she paused and noticed the faint teal light dissipating around the scar on his chest, but decided not to address it. "Are you okay? You were acting super weird, and calling me Merina."

"Yeah, yeah that happens sometimes, l-" he coughed, trying to get his lungs to operate on their own. His entire body was drained, and even standing seemed too daunting of a task. "I'm sorry, I don't know what triggered it this time, what happened to the monster?"

Toriddity looked uneasily at the pile of monster bits showered in purple blood, and decided it best not to go into detail. "You got him. And it's all good, I knew what was happening after a minute, so we got it figured out... mostly."

"Mostly?" He asked, struggling to stand on his own, with Toridditys help. She pursed her lips and jerked her head towards the space behind him. "Yeah, all except for where that goes."

Behind him was a single, shimmering teal portal, as fresh as any other he'd made. Where it led was an entirely different story. "Did _I_ make that?" He asked. Toriddity nodded, just as confused as him.

"You made it when you were… the other thing. You used your bare hand, and it just...opened. Said it would 'take us home'." Marco looked from her, to the portal, and back numerous times before he carefully took a step closer, evaluating it further. "I want to see where it goes," he said with grim finality. Before she could protest, however, he held up a hand and met her red eyes. "I know, that's stupid, it could lead to a volcano for all I know. But Star and I don't know anything about this thing, so maybe this can help us understand what exactly we're dealing with."

"And what happens if it's not just _in_ a bad place, but near bad _people, "_ she countered, "as nice as it would be to check, that's a death trap waiting to happen, Marco."

"Yup, so are you coming? Or should I let you get back to enjoying the grass?" He flashed her a wicked, if a bit lopsided grin, and was met with one just as filled with anticipation. "There's the 'worry-free' Diaz, Rest for five minutes, so you have enough juice to torch whatever's waiting."

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

"Janna, it's Star. If you get this message, call me. Marco and Toriddity are missing, and we need you to track her for us. Thanks!" Star called out before closing her compact mirror. Tom eyed her with hope evident in his eyes, but he had heard enough to know it had been pointless. "No answer huh? What now?" He asked.

"We go to her house," Star grumbled as if it were common knowledge, stuffing her phone into her purse and starting the short walk to Jannas. Tom made a confused gesture, fighting down a low growl in his throat before huffing, resigned to follow her.

"Why do we have to walk? Can't you just portal?" Tom asked, desperate for their morning of slight peril, and subsequently jarring afternoon to finally be over. But Star tossed him a look that might have been impatience, gesturing to the neighborhood around her. "I don't have scissors, Tom! And you don't know where she lives, so we gotta walk! Any more questions?"

Tom didn't have any that he didn't think would be cause for more agitation, so the two continued walking, silence filling the space between them. As best as she could figure, Star gauged the walk to be only about a mile, maybe a little more, but she just wished she could be there already.

The back end of her morning was spent doing nothing but listening to Tom freak out, worrying about Marco, looking for him, and dealing with Tom when they found nothing. They'd tried to speculate on where they could have gone, how everyone blacked out at the same time, and why only Marco and Toriddity were gone, but that just left more questions unanswered. They still had no idea when the others had left, or why, and as Star walked, she found it increasingly difficult to not scream in frustration.

Thankfully taking her mind off it, Tom stumbled over a lip in the sidewalk, catching himself at the last moment in a desperate fumble for footing. When she let a small snort escape her lips, however, the mood returned to its prior sobriety after Tom shot her a withering glare. They walked in continued silence for another few minutes until he cleared his throat, looking mildly uncomfortable.

"So, walk me through it again: what's wrong with him?" He asked, trying to keep his bafflement from showing too much. Star let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes, mentally fuming at why and how this conversation kept coming up. "Nothing's ' _wrong',_ with him, it's just… a little bug or something." Noticing Tom's silent lack of understanding and clear disbelief, she continued, hoping this would be the last time she had to explain. "It's not like a sickness, but it's more like… an infection, if that makes sense?"

"No, not even a bit. What's he sick with?" Tom asked, earning a frustrated groan from Star, "Can't you just heal him with magic? Would your big, crazy moon friend know how?"

"We haven't tried going to her yet because we don't know what she might do" Star answered, her tone glum and impatient, "And when I used magic, it was like his body was trying to reject it. Like something was in there to push my magic back out."

Tom, to his credit, tried to nod in faux understanding before he proposed, "so you think that thing inside him that takes control is what's fighting you?" Star nodded. "What do you think it is?" He asked, pointedly slowing his walk as Star seemed to put real effort into considering ber response.

Finally, she answered, saying, "It has to be Vartek, Marco was fine until he…," she had to resist the urge to choke out _until he died._ "Until he turned. After I brought him back, that thing keeps coming out, and it acts like him."

"Like Marco?" Tom asked, giving Star a horrified look at the issues that would cause. She shook her head, her expression turning downright murderous at the memory. "Like Vartek," she fumed, "it says things, and does things only Vartek would say and do. It knows about Merina and Nebula, and it's-"

"Star...put it down."

They had stopped, and Star looked at Tom, seeing his eyes wide with worry as he held out a hand, reaching for her. She looked down and found her wand in her hand, its half-star gem glowing bright green, before abruptly shutting off. "Corn, sorry Tom. I don't...know what that was…" she whispered, stuffing her wand back into her purse.

"It's whatever, you're up against some pretty heavy stuff, and naturally, you wanna lash out, trust me, I've been there, admittedly without _that_ to help" Tom answered in a tone uncharacteristically calm for a demon with a missing girlfriend. Star nodded unsteadily and the two continued walking, though she was eager to change the subject to something more...normal.

"Probably a bad time to ask, don't take it the wrong way," she began, shrinking into herself slightly with her preamble, "buuuut, how are things with Toriddity? Before this week, Marco and I hadn't heard much from you guys. You kinda disappeared on us."

Immediately, Tom's face lit up in captivated excitement, a stark contrast to the grim outlook Star would have pegged him to be sporting. "Oh, she's been amazing! Toriddity doesn't really get out much, so we actually just finished this crazy cool soul searching vacation together when you guys invited us to _this one!_ She's super supportive, always lets me know how she's feeling, she helps me work around my anger, she's into the same things as me, and-" he had to stop himself, noticing the forced smile Star was giving him. "What?" He asked, suddenly conscious of his enthusiasm.

"She's everything I wasn't, huh?" Star asked. She said it with a tone that Tom interpreted as relief with just a tinge of regret. She continued with a sigh, "I'm sorry for how things ended between us, but I'm glad you finally found someone that clicks with you, Tom."

He gave her a conflicted look that shifted to an unsteady smile. "Me too, Star. About all of that," he answered, the unspoken tension between them lifting like thousands of helium-filled balloons, "how's Marco, by the way?"

He noticed Stars deadpan expression turning sour before he added, "not like, with his condition, but...is he really as good as you make him seem? Jackie and Janna kinda rave about him almost as much as you do, and Fergs...well he's just happy to be around."

"Marco's even more amazing than I make him seem," Star answered without missing a beat, "He's everything I could ever ask for. He's gentle, and strong when he needs to be, makes me a better person, he's always there for me, he listens, he never gives up, he-," she stopped when she noticed Toms cocked eyebrows and thin smile, suddenly aware of her enthusiasm. "Everything you weren't?" She asked quietly.

Toms' grin dropped before he coughed into his hand in clear discomfort. "Wow, okay. _Ouch,_ kind of uncalled for, but we're having a moment, so...sure."

"Awwww, the wittle demon upset because his ex found someone better?" Star asked coyly, hoping to egg him on, but Tom was by now more than immune to her agitating games. "Not if _my ex_ isn't upset because I found someone better too," he grumbled.

"Well, I can't disagree with you there," she mused, turning her attention back to the sidewalk, "It's like you said, I rely on Marco a bit too much. Especially lately, I've been...a lot" Tom stuffed his hands in his pockets, tossing a glance in her direction as they walked. He normally hated this kind of talk, but after Toriddity, he was getting pretty good at it.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" he asked gently, "maybe I can help you some." Star must have been in the dimension where things were the opposite of the real one, to hear Tom actually offer to listen to her problems rather than brush them off as boring.

"Uhmm… well," she knew this was unfamiliar territory, so with noticeable unease, she forced the rest of the words out. "I guess I just...hate feeling so vulnerable?" Tom gestured for her to go on, making her even more uncomfortable.

"Like, there are so many things to worry about lately, I can't even count them all. And Marcos' always right there with me, but I keep...breaking down on him. And he keeps having to pull me back together." She chanced a nervous look up at Tom, expecting him to look bored and uninvested. What she found was a look of pure captivation and focus, the demon thinking hard to himself before relaxing and giving her a proud smirk.

"Okay. So, none of this leaves the sidewalk, got it?" He asked, earning a quick nod from Star. She was _very_ eager to hear this load. "Alright, well. I know what you mean," he began, his shoulders tense, "I hate going to Toriddity with _any_ of my problems, and feeling like I have to rely on her to even make me feel better. But honestly? It's good for us."

"Innnn what way?" Star couldn't help but ask. Tom made a gesture of dismissal, regretted it, and came back with confusion. "In a 'small doses' kinda way," he finally answered, "you need to handle yourself more, and don't rely on Marco to carry you through emotional battles like you carry him through the actual ones. Buuuut..."

"But?" Star asked, fully captivated in the big idiots' speech and resisting the urge to ask why and how he wasn't like this before. She knew why, and it was annoying to be reminded of it.

"Buuut, c'mon. It's Marco, Star. You _know_ the guy lives to keep you happy. Even if you try to handle all your problems alone, Marco isn't the kind of person to let you. So...small doses," he finished. Star stared, actually surprised by how much that hit home, and how much it helped.

"Thank you, Tom, that's actually...really sweet," Star offered, giving him a genuine smile. He returned the gesture and answered, "Thank Toriddity, she's way better at the 'people stuff' than I am." The two laughed for a moment, before Star realized they had passed Jannas house two blocks ago, and immediately broke into a sprint to make it back.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

Star kicked down the front door of Jannas house with all the precision of a ram during mating season, which admittedly wasn't far off, as far as she was concerned. "JANNA BANANA WHERE YOU AT GIRL?!" She bellowed into the echoing, empty house. There was no answer, save for the A.C. kicking on to combat the new draft.

Tom felt a growl forming in his throat, not eager to have wasted his time and been coerced into having a 'moment' with Star against his will. His patience being tested, he chanted low, gurgling, unintelligible words in anger before floating into the air, six inches off the ground. _'Whaaaaaa?'_ Star thought in surprise, watching him float back and forth before finding some sort of invisible trail, sniffing hard and floating towards the stairs.

"Whatchya got, boy? Ya smell that Banana?" Star asked in her best puppy voice, her eyes wide and excited.

"DoN't tAlK tO Me lIke tHaT," Tom growled, his voice giving the distinct impression he was gargling marbles. Star quickly stood straighter and nodded uneasily, happy to let him roam around the house on his own. As he floated upstairs, his expression growing more agitated, he stopped just outside the door at the end of the hall, his breathing ragged and pained.

"You uh...you good there Tom?" Star asked, careful to keep her distance. Without warning, he dropped to the ground and fell to his knees, crawling away from the door slowly. "I...I can't get any closer," he muttered through desperate breaths, "It's like it's pushing me back or something."

Star eyed the door and nodded, taking a step closer before bracing herself to kick it down when she heard a muffled ' _It's not locked, use the doorknob, ya doorknob.'_ She eyed Tom, who merely gestured for her to hurry up so they could leave. Star turned back to face the door and slowly pushed it open, both her and Tom dumbfounded by the sight.

Atop Jannas bed, in a room shrouded in darkness, were Janna and Fergusson, looking as though they barely registered her presence. They sat amongst a slew of blankets, huddled around a laptop playing one of Marco's favorite soap operas, Fergusson clearly averting his eyes to hide his tears. "They already saw you crying, you big baby, why try hiding it?" Janna asked with an amused chuckle, "you have to _own_ them to be strong."

"Janna!?" Star demanded, glaring at the brunette in question as Tom struggled to get a look inside the room, "What the hell? I've been calling you all morning! We needed your help!" she cried out.

"What?" Janna asked, her expression decidedly opaque. Fergusson finished wiping his eyes and chanced a look around Star, noticing Tom struggle in vain to get any closer, and beamed the demon a smile. "No use Tommy boy, Jannas got some crazy enchantments around the room, something about keeping it pure, for when she summons-"

"Don't CALL ME THAT!" Tom shouted from the hall. Star rolled her eyes in exasperation before taking a step closer to Janna. On anyone else, her glare would have been withering, but on Janna, it was little more frightening than watching a wet kitten clean itself. "We need you to track down Toriddity so we can find her and Marco," she demanded, ignoring Fergusson as he taunted Tom further, "We lost them last night and we need help-"

Janna interrupted her by tossing a small jade necklace into her hands, already turning back to her show. "There you go, it'll show you the way. I'd suggest starting on Mewni. Now can you guys leave? I'm trying to round second base."

"Why...do you have this?" Star asked, making a point to completely ignore Jannas exasperated comment. The Filipino girl merely shrugged, giving Tom a sideways smirk. "Dunno, maybe I _always_ had it in case I needed to-," she began before Tom cut her off, lifting his weary face from the carpet where he lay.

"It was YOU, WASN'T IT?! You drugged us and threw Toriddity and Marco through a portal! I bet you even still have his scissors!" he roared, glaring at her. Star turned, bewildered, and stared at Janna, waiting for a response.

"Eh, maybe… but I definitely lost the scissors," she answered shortly, already engrossed in her show with Fergusson leaning closer. Star made to begin a furious tirade of mean comments, but stopped herself, balling her fist and turning to grab Tom by the collar. "You even set up this stupid spell to keep me from kicking your butt!" He shouted back towards the room as he was dragged away by a _very_ agitated Mewman princess. "Drop it, Tom, save our dates first, burn Jannas later," Star muttered loud enough for Fergusson to hear.

"Ha...ha ha, you guys are joking, right?" he called out after them, but they were already down the stairs. After making their way outside, Star dropped Tom to the pavement and folded her arms, watching him carefully in case he decided to make good on his promise early. Thankfully, he stood and dusted himself off, only going so far as to glare at the house's missing front door.

Without a word from either of them, Tom pressed his palms together and whispered something archaic before spreading his arms, his eyes turning a brilliant white. From the street before them a fountain of flames erupted in a column over fifty feet high, forming a glowing orange cylinder that pleasantly opened in the front, with just enough space for two. Star, having used this method of transportation before, was used to the unnecessary bravado, and stepped inside, followed soon after by Tom.

Both safely inside, they waited as the front of the column closed slowly, enveloping them before their vision went white, all sound vanishing from their ears. It returned only seconds later, thankfully, and the front opened to reveal a pleasant enough field that Star recognized as the one just beneath the hill of flags. Giving Tom no time to ask, she stepped from the fire and produced the jade necklace, holding it out in front of her and watching it with a forbearing grimace.

For a few, tense seconds, nothing happened. Tom had banished his demonic portal, and made to ask what they were supposed to do, when the necklace suddenly tugged to Stars right, fighting against the leather string. "Woah, woah, Tom! We got a nibble!" She shouted, finally letting a smile wash over her face as she began jumping up and down, "now let's go catch us some fiiiiiiiIIIIIII **IIIIIIIISHHAHHHHHHHHH!** " She screamed as the necklace jerked her through the air, nearly pulling her arm out of its socket with as much force as a flying warnicorn.

"TOOOOOOOM!" she shouted over the rush of wind that pulled tears from her eyes. She couldn't see anything, much less hear anything as she flew for what felt like five minutes, wind-rashes already beginning to form on her arm and face. If it hadn't been so terrifying, it would have been the most fun she'd ever had. But the fear of the necklace dragging her through trees, or worse, through a mountain, was an all too real fear she had to face.

She tried to pry her eyes open, even just a little bit, but she couldn't make out much past the rolling hills, sprawling forests, and rocky outcroppings. Until suddenly, the pull began to weaken, slowing her flight gradually. "No, no nonononono!" Star yelled, tightening her grip on the necklace as she fumbled for her wand. If it slowed down, or worse, stopped, she was a goner.

Then, without warning, the necklace _did_ stop, leaving Star to soar haphazardly through the air with no real source of thrust. Frantically, she continued to fumble for her wand, which only served to keep it from her grasp before she struck something soft, and her vision tumbled in an array of orange, red, and brown. And then everything faded to black.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

Some unknown amount of time seemed to pass before Star heard voices, and felt the cool night air against her nose. The voices were casual, and joking, but one of them sounded a lot like "MARCO!" She abruptly yelled, shooting upright, and immediately regretting it, "owwwwww."

"Star?" she heard him call out, already running to her side. She looked in the direction of his voice, spotting Tom and Toriddity sitting comfortably by a fire, neither of them noticing her stare. Marco crouched down next to her and helped her sit upright, already pressing a cool, damp cloth to her forehead. "Take it easy, you hit your head pretty hard back there when you flew into Toriddity like a narwhal blast."

Star struggled to form a coherent thought, holding the rag to her head and feeling a large welt beginning to form above her left eye. She fought back a wince and tried to stand, Marco, helping her to her feet. "How long was I out for?" She asked quietly enough to only be heard by him.

Marco checked his phone and grimaced, though Star noticed his screen didn't turn on. "My battery died about two hours ago, soo, about two hours ago? I was using a video I downloaded for what to do when someone-"

Star interrupted him by pressing her lips to his, not caring how her head protested the movement. She felt a wash of relief at his touch, and just before she felt like she would pass out from their hungry kiss, she pulled back, eying him lovingly. "Always such a safe kid, Marco," he whispered as he stammered for any response at all. "Now, wanna tell me what happened?"

Marco looked over at Tom and finally shrugged, the two making their way back to the fire and taking a heavy seat across from the demons. "Tom seems to think you guys already know. That Janna threw us out here because they were bugging her, which...admittedly sounds a lot like Janna," he mused before a cold gust of wind made him shiver despite the fire.

Star finally took notice of his bare chest, suppressing the tantalizing urge to feel jealous of Toriddity, and ' _radiant shadow transform'_ ed him a new grey shirt, and his usual red hoodie. He gave her an affectionate smile and reached for her hand, taking it in his as Tom continued to rant to Toriddity. "-just to keep me out of arms reach! Ohh, my gosh! I could have killed her," he growled as Toriddity ran her fingers up and down the length of his arm, "how about you guys? Anything crazy happen?"

Toriddity looked at Marco and nodded, to which he cleared his throat and glanced nervously at Star. "Yeah...I uhm...had another, 'episode'," he finished barely above a whisper. Even the fire seemed to suddenly go quiet as Tom and Star stared at him, too shocked to speak. "But it was fine! Apparently, I thought Toriddity was Merina, and I-" he began before Star quickly caught hold of her senses

"What?! Marco that's the opposite of fine, what happened?!" She wanted to scream, but he held up his hands defensively, Toriddities' lack of apprehension evident to his innocence. Star closed her mouth and wanted to glare at her, but looked to Marco and nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"She got pretty messed up by this big… thing, and all I remember is seeing her lying in the grass, and then waking up when she punched me," he explained, tentatively touching his cheek as though it still bore that throbbing pain, "and, the other me cut a portal without scissors… I don't even know how. We went through, and it took us out here."

He gestured around him at the lightly wooded area covered in massive boulders, and at Stars confused look, clarified for her. "I had flashes of some weird vision when we went through the portal. I can't really describe it. It was like I knew where we were going. I was expecting a huge monster city and a mansion. My and I wife lived there, with…," Marco faltered as Stars opaque expression shifted towards incredulous, but he continued.

"...with our daughter," he finished uncomfortably, as though the emotions the vision came with were a grim memory he desperately wanted to forget. "It was like a dream, and when I came to, we were here, and there was nothing. Except you, swooping in to knock Toriddity down like a really big, blonde snowball."

There was a moment of tense silence where no one in the group spoke, Marco's recent enthusiasm beginning to wane. "We...we need to go home, _now_ ," Star announced, the rest of the group watching her with mixed looks, "We're gonna see the blood moon about getting this thing out of you. Tom, portal. _Now."_

Not needing to be asked twice, Tom moved to begin casting a spell to call for the portal as Toriddity watched with pointed awe. Or perhaps envy. Star couldn't tell, and didn't care.

"Aren't you, I dunno, curious at all about this?" Marco asked, standing to meet her gaze and taking her hands, "Shouldn't we try to be more, I dunno, careful about Vartek? What if we can actually capture him, and fix what-" he began, but Star backed up, her hand tracing a line to her wand, which didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm not risking another day with that... _thing_ , inside you," she spat, her eyes turning serious as death itself, "we're going home, and we're pulling it out. _Now_. Not later, not when they can see us, not even after dealing with Vartek, but right! Now!"

Marco stared at her, unsure of what to say, and resigned to saying nothing. Her hand was firmly gripped around her wand, and whatever she intended to do with it would be directed squarely at him. So without any fuss, and without agitating her any further, he nodded. "Alright, Star. You're right. Let's get it out."

 _To be continued in: The Concert pt. 3_

 _~After getting the worst possible news, Star and Marco find themselves at a familiar venue, stuck repeating the past as the universe seeks to right itself, in all the wrong ways._

 _"Did it work?"_

 _"...No."_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _HEY EVERYONE! Boy, it's been a minute, huh? Sorry, work has been taking up a great deal of my time, and writing has been getting the backburner. That, and I've also been finishing my latest chapter of The Once and Future Queen. It's friggin massive, but I'll be releasing it sometime this weekend, providing I can get all the edits done on time._

 _Guest Reviews:_

 _ **Opinionator**_ _: sorry! I can't spoil too much more than my continued bits let me! But I will say some of your guesses hit pretty close to the Marc!_

 _ **Piteros**_ _:_ _So glad you liked the read so far! As for Heinous, the universe didn't move them, it corrected itself, already out under too much strain from so many changes. Hence the 'glitch', and Heinous acting as though she was in the original timeline. Hope that helps!_

 _ **Guest**_ _:_ _Lmfao, glad you caught the SU and GF references! You'd be surprised how often I make them!_

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, trying something a bit different with the writing style and all that, and I can't wait to see y'all in the next one! If you liked what ya read, leave a review for me! It's good motivation to power through a rut, much like today! Thanks again to everyone for their patience with my lack of responses lately, things have been hectic, to say the least. Anyways, enjoy your day, thanks for reading, and I'll see ya next time! BUH BYYYEEE!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	48. The Concert Pt 3

With a mighty crash that rattled the house to its frame, Star kicked open the door to her room and strode inside, closely followed by Marco. Her glare was as fiery as her namesake, and even though he knew it wasn't directed at him, Marco felt compelled to ask, simply, "Are you mad at me?"

Star continued her taught walk and began to rummage through her underbed and piles of collected junk without a word, leaving him to stand uneasily by the door. He hated when Star got 'quiet mad' because it usually hindered his ability to make amends with her. "Is it because I was gone? Tom says he's pretty sure it was-"

"Janna's fault, yeah. I was there. And no, I'm… not," Star answered, slowing her search to meet his eyes over her shoulder, "We could have been doing this a lot sooner, but...neither of us really wanted to. So now? I just want to get it over with and frankly, just spend one more day with you." Marco made to speak, but Star continued, declaring "WITHOUT the freaky parasite thing!"

As she turned back to her search, not waiting for a response, Marco couldn't help but find himself remembering Toriddities words of advice for dealing with, and helping Star.

 _'She's her own person, and you won't always be there to walk her through her feelings. You gotta let her figure things out on her own.'_

"Star? Can we...talk about something?" He asked in a noticeably hesitant voice as she continued to tear apart her room, sifting through messes and mounds for her spellbook. He knew this conversation was one they badly needed, to work out exactly how they should handle themselves and each other as they drew closer to the end of school, but with such a delicate issue already plaguing them, he was walking on eggshells.

"Nope, this isn't up for debate, Marco. We're ripping this thing out like a big, evil splinter, and then we're gonna pretend it never happened, and move on with our lives." Her conviction was admirable, to say the least, but what was most prominent in her mind was what she and Tom had spoken about not more than fifteen minutes ago about how she should behave when she was dealing with something stupid.

 _'You need to handle yourself more, and don't rely on Marco to carry you through emotional battles like you carry him through the actual ones.'_

"Jeez! GLOSSARYCK, GET OUT HERE! I NEED YOU!" Star yelled at the top of her lungs, kicking a discarded heap of dirty dresses out of the way. She desperately wanted to have some time to work out with Marco exactly what their problems and their future were doing to their relationship, but when said problems kept getting in the way, it was irritating to say the least.

"It's actually, not about Darc," Marco began, drawing closer to her with fixed resolve, "I wanted to talk about-"

"Wait, did you just name it _Darc?"_ Star asked, whipping about to face him, her undirected aggravation on full display. "Oh no no no, when you start naming it, you start to get attached to it, Marco. You need to call and treat this thing like it is: a parasite, not a person."

Marco wanted to argue, as the creature presently inside of him felt more human than Vartek, and had, on occasion, conveyed emotions, thoughts, and memories. But before he could say a word, a small flutter of pages sounded from Star's closet, drawing their attention immediately as a quiet, dull voice sounded from inside.

"Can the two of you put a lid on your little lover's quarrel? I'm not in any kind of mood for it," Glossaryck grumbled, squeezing himself through the keyhole of the door. When he was past the threshold, however, he noticed that he wasn't the only one looking dishelved and agitated.

"Why? What's got you in such a twist?" Marco asked, crossing his arms and preparing himself for whatever lame excuse Glossaryck could muster this time. His money was on another bout of overindulgence on pudding. But Glossaryck gave no hint of taking Marcos bait, his expression as bored and noncommitted as always. "Just a little meeting with the Magical High Commission that went sour. Things are not looking good upstairs, and… I'm willing to wager that the two of you have news just as bad for me."

Star wasn't in any kind of mood to deal with Glossaryck's nonsense right now, even if his issues were _them_ related, and with obvious reluctance, decided to tell him everything.

"Marco has a parasite that we didn't tell you about and it's gotten to the point that he might be in danger. We didn't wanna tell you about it because we thought it would go away and I wanted to avoid dealingwithitcanyouhelpus?"

Glossaryck grimaced at the description and extended a hand in bored dismissal. "Why don't you just take him to a doctor, Star. I don't do checkups anymore, and I doubt it's-"

"Vartek put the parasite in him," Star interrupted, already tired of the run-around routine, "when he...killed Marco, he took something out of him. Some...blue orb with a severing stone, and now there's this _thing_ inside of him that takes control and makes him say crazy stuff and Marco thinks he had a wife a daughter on Mewni and..."

Glossaryck stared, appalled shock expressed on his face for the first time since Star had met him. He looked _scared,_ she would even say. It was unnatural, alien, and as he said nothing, her words died in her throat. Thankfully, it was Marco who broke the silence, stepping forward and taking Star's hand gently. "It was my idea to hide it, I was scared I'd done something wrong and Star was only going along with it until now. Do you think... _she_ might be able to help us?"

He was lying through his confident, miserable damn teeth, Glossaryck could tell that much, but so long as one of _them_ was taking the blame in front of Luna he could give a demon's ass. "We'll talk more about it after," Glossaryck answered, a tight sense of urgency removing any slack in his words. He tapped the gem in the center of his head three times, drawing that same shutter-like portal to burn itself into the air before him. "Remember the rules: she's a goddess, you only have so long in there, shes gonna be mad, shes gonna blame me, I'm gonna-"

"We get it, Glossaryck. Thank you for not blowing up at us for this," Star interrupted, flashing her mentor a smile as she squeezed Marco's hand. Glossaryck loosened his iron grip on his frown, and floated backward through the portal with a knowing smirk, quickly followed by the two teens.

When Marco stepped through the threshold of the portal, however, he immediately began to feel ill, and nearly stumbled to the ground had Star not caught him in time. His skin felt hot to the touch, his head was spinning, and his ears wouldn't stop ringing. "Marco? Marco, what's wrong?" She asked, though her words were muffled, and his vision was already going blurry. "Can you move? Is it the thing?" Star hit him with a barrage of anxious questions as Glossaryck floated by, his expression turning more stricken by the moment.

"He'll be fine, Star, though you may have to help him walk. It's the magic of this place," Glossaryck began, gesturing to the intricately carved walls of the corridor they presided in. Along the thin seams of every symbol, figure, and border, Star could make out pulsing red energy that flowed forward like a heartbeat, barely bright enough to see. "It's trying to purge the corruption. Like a sickness in your body, it will try to destroy it, except the magic _also_ recognizes that he has some of her power within you. So, he's in limbo for now.

Marco shook his head, dazed and disoriented before shakily steadying himself against Star's side. "I'm fine, it's just like a really, _really_ bad hangover. The sooner we get it out, the sooner I'll be better." He met Stars gaze and gave her a firm nod, to which she steadied her worried grimace into one of cool resolve, pulling his arm over her shoulder to help him move forward.

"Again, she is _not_ going to like this, at all," Glossaryck reminded them, though it seemed like it was more for his own nerves, "keeping secrets from a Goddess is a surefire way to get yourself killed."

" _Gahh_...don't...you guys...know...everything?" Marco struggled to mutter, giving the small blue man a wry look. Glossaryck rolled his eyes as he ushered them forward, waving his hand in dismissal. "We're not all-knowing, Marco. I can see the various paths of the future, and she can see things as they are, not every detail everywhere, but just things underneath the surface. Omniscience is something you all thought up when you got bored of your own existence."

"We can worry about who should have seen it sooner later," Star grumbled, admittedly more at Glossaryck for some reason, "let's just...take the bullet for now." In silent agreement that a reckoning was on its way, the group said nothing as they pushed through a looming set of stone doors, leading to a room that continued to take Star's breath away.

In a massive circular rotunda filled with immense rubies and sapphires floating lazily about, a red light filled the room. Like icebergs, the rocks were harmless enough to each other, only clanking against one another's edge every now and again, but what Star hadn't noticed before, was that after a collision, any loose shards were drawn back to a nearby chunk, seamlessly reconnecting with a small glimmer of light.

At the center of the room was a towering, crystalline shrine resembling the shape of the blood moon, made of mixed rubies and sapphires. And not wasting any time, Glossaryck approached first, speaking in his normal calm, collected tone. "My love, we come with a problem only you might be able to solve. I'm sorry to intrude, but...it's kind of urgent."

There was only a soft shimmer of red light this time as the central crystal formation seemed to split down the middle, giving way to a figure they could only dream about. The Goddess of the Blood Moon stepped forward, her supernova-red hair flowing around her like a scarlet wisp of smoke. Her dazzling red dress trailed behind her as she walked, and when she spoke, it was as if the world had stopped to listen.

" _I'm surprised at you, Glossaryck. Urgency was never truly your strong suit. What could you-"_

Marco and Star had been so captivated by the mortal appearance of a Goddess, they had nearly missed her expression shifting from collected ease to trembling disgust in a heartbeat.

 _"What...is that foul taste in my realm? Glossaryck, what have you brought with you? What is wrong with my children?"_ She asked, her body turning corporeal and flowing like smoke around Star and Marco. She eyed them like a predator weighing her kill, but there was no malice behind her gaze. She could practically smell the wrong in the air.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Marco has been corrupted by Varteks Magic," Glossaryck explained, the Blood Moon turning her gaze on him, not hiding her prominent distaste, "We thought he had temporarily forced his soul out of his body, along with your magic, to be returned when the spell was broken, but..we were wrong. It never left, it was corrupted and burned, and then it was stolen by the severing stone."

Star wanted to say something, anything to feel like she had any kind of hand in the conversation, but without prompt, the entire room began to shake, all of the sapphire turning a deep, blood-red as her very mind began to feel more compressed by the second. The Blood Moon Goddess flowed to Marco, still leaning on Star, and eyed him with dangerous intent as if she was examining every sinew in his body for error. Finally, she paced back, her hair following slowly after, and her face twisted in disgust.

 _"How… Dare_ _he_ _ **,**_ _"_ she spat, her clenched fists trembling as the floating crystal matched her fury with a deep red glow, _"I let him continue his miserable, worthless, insignificant life, and he repays my charity by_ _**tainting not only my champions...but MY VERY ESSENCE WITH HIS FOUL, CORRUPTED MAGIC!"**_

With each passing word, the room seemed to shrink as her voice grew deeper, filling everyone's minds and the daunting temple as though it belonged to something much, much bigger than the woman before them. Star had to fight the near primal urge to cower and flee, to run from the thunderous anger, but just as quickly as it had started, Glossaryck reminded her of his presence with his steady voice.

"Luna, calm down a little, hun. You're scaring them," he warned, his voice as level as always. Star would never openly admit to being scared of someone as beautiful and benevolent as the woman before her, but every fiber of her being was betrayed by that same primal, ancient fear of the unknown. Glossaryck took short notice of Star's silence, continuing to say, "This is why they were afraid to come to us for help. They don't know you like I do, so be gentle."

Luna turned her furious glare towards Star and Marco for only a split second, almost immediately smoothing over her expression to reveal only _slight_ impatience. Flowing like water to Star, she reached out a gentle, perfect hand and brushed the heart-stamped cheek with care, giving the young princess her best smile.

Admittedly, the Goddess was young by her own deific standards and new to the whole 'be more human to get your kids to like you' thing. But that didn't stop her from at least trying.

 _"You've no reason to be afraid, my child,"_ she graced, her voice as soft as velvet, _"this was never your burden to bear, and it was never your fault. But...still. You should have told us sooner. We could have helped you."_

"I know," Star muttered, finally working up the courage to even respond, let alone agree, "can you...fix it? Fix...him?" Luna turned her scorching, yet comforting gaze to Marco, the boys breathing becoming more ragged by the moment as she once more seemed to be looking into his very soul, analyzing every hidden detail. Star watched her, and in the same manner, looked at Marco with deep analysis. Except for her, it was like looking at a vase that was once beautiful, and it was all her fault that it now lay in pieces.

 _"...Lay him down, and I will see what can be done,"_ Luna finally answered, taking a step back as her hair wisped through the air behind her. Star looked to Glossaryck, who gave her a short, reassuring nod before she gently laid Marco down on his back, his eyes lidded and his chest heaving.

Luna drifted closer to him, splaying her hands above his body with visible concentration as Star and Glossaryck watched with mixed reactions. Only one of them knew that the goddess had never tried this before on a _living_ being, but that was something Glossaryck knew would do more harm than good, even if it would be a tad on the funny side.

From Luna's hands, thin streams of shimmering red magic trickled down towards Marco, searching for life. They reached for his chest and head, and he began to hover several inches above the ground as the stones in the room began to glow brighter, their captivating ruby-red glow increasing as Luna's magic took form around him. Star noted that as he began to hover, Marco seemed to fall asleep, his breathing becoming more rhythmic, and slow as the magic poured over him.

From his shoes to his head, split beams of blue and red magic curled around him in a double helix, giving off ripples of energy that began to course through him in gentle, steady waves. As she watched, Star only now noticed that she was having difficulty breathing against an immense, hidden pressure building throughout the room before it finally reached its peak, and things fell deceptively still.

From the central crystal, a towering root system of red magic abruptly fanned out like streaks of lightning, jumping from floating rock to floating rock. The largest of the roots of magic, however, arched out and downward like a brushstroke of red paint in the air. It curled around the floating rocks before diving straight through Marco's chest and into the rock below, burying itself into the ground. Almost immediately he began contorting and jerking in place, his face twisted in silent pain as Luna's expression remained constant.

"She's hurting him!" Star cried out, lunging for Marco. But she didn't get far, running into an invisible wall of pulsating magic. Where her hands pushed against it, more magic collected and pooled, fighting back as Marco continued to convulse. She could see magic coursing through his veins, illuminating them like a root system of fluorescent light. Glossaryck placed a sudden hand on Star's shoulder, making her flinch and whirl to face him, a desperately angry and terrified look in her eyes.

"Star! It's alright," he warned, steadily calming her, "it's like surgery, he won't remember any of this, and he's barely conscious of it now. You just have to let it run its course."

Star turned to look again as bands of powerful magic darted in and out of Marco's body, pulses of energy booming from the central root system. Glossaryck watched with her, muttering, "He was the same way with your mewberty cycle the first time around. He was so worried about you that he almost got himself killed trying to protect you for yourself. But I told him what I'm telling you now: it's ugly, and it's unpleasant, but you have to let it run its course."

Luna's expression suddenly turned frustrated, drawing their eye as Marco's face turned from deafened anguish, to palsied rage. His eyes shot open abruptly to reveal black voids, without a speck of light inside, and the magic around his body began fighting between teal, blue, and red. "What's happening to him?" Star asked, trying to get a better look. Glossaryck watched with blank intent, stroking his beard as Luna seemed to struggle to stay grounded.

"I don't know, I've never seen this before. By now, he should have stopped fighting her, and given in to her magic. Something's... Wrong."

Luna now appeared to be the one struggling for control, the winding strands of magic around Marco now turning violently, the root system glitching and cracking as his veins stood out against his skin in streaks of glowing brilliant teal. His expression somehow grew more furious, his hands splayed open with concentrated balls of teal fire. The floating crystals were almost blinding now, their color madly shifting from teal to red in time with the roots. Star was getting nervous and found herself inching back subconsciously when Glossaryck suddenly shouted: "GET DOWN!" Shoving her to the floor and summoning a solid black bubble around her, blocking all of her senses.

Without warning, Marco arched his back and opened his mouth to scream, but he still wouldn't make a sound. Instead, all other noise unexpectedly ceased for a few, crawling seconds, until everything burst. From Marco's body, a bubble of teal and red energy shot out in a growing fusillade of power. Even Luna was shaken by the shockwave, the energy throwing the floating stones about and tearing the growing root system to shreds. As the room was blasted into a tempest of flying debris and magic, however, Glossaryck only kept his eyes trained on Luna, watching as she fought through the waves to press a palm to Marco's chest. Where he hand made contact, a short burst of light in the shape of his scar shined through his clothes.

Suddenly, everything stopped in its place, even the air holding steady as though the Goddess had commanded it. Every stone and crystal in the room abruptly halted, hovering for only a moment before falling to the ground, cracking the intricate tiles and sending fragments skating across the floor. Luna staggered, struggling to keep her footing as the room boomed again and again. Until finally, everything was silent once more.

Glossaryck removed the black bubble from around Star, and she quickly shot towards Marco checking him with desperation. "What happened to him? What did you do?" She asked, turning from Marco to Glossaryck, to Luna, and back.

Luna shook off the daze she was under and flowed back into the crystal without a word. It began to shine brighter, illuminating the room again as the now grounded crystals began to hum with energy, their light slowly returning. No one said a word, though from Glossaryck's expression directed at the crystal, it was obvious Luna was still there.

"Did. It. Work." Star asked again, this time directed at no one as she cradled Marco closer. Her voice had a dangerous edge to it, regardless of the company in the room, and it was the Blood Moon Goddess who spoke first.

 _"No, child. It... did not,"_ she answered, earning a scorching glare from Star. That was the last thing she wanted to hear after everything she had just witnessed, and she was about ready to scream when Luna continued. _"What we thought was wrong with him was not true. It is far worse than anything we could have imagined. You are both very lucky to be alive."_

"What do you mean?" Glossaryck asked, floating closer. He was already beginning to feel the encroaching sickness of remaining in a god's presence for too long, and he knew they didn't have much longer. Luna was silent for a moment as several crystals began to return to the air.

 _"He is incomplete."_

Glossaryck looked positively mortified by that answer, but Star was far too confused to register it. "What does that even mean?" She asked as Marco slowly began to come to, his breathing hoarse and desperate for air.

 _"It means he only has half a soul, child,"_ the Goddess said with clear disgust, _"I cannot cleanse him of Varteks corruption, because the only remaining half of him_ is _that corruption. It is bonded to him like a scar, and it has corrupted what he has left."_

"How is that even possible? How can someone only have half a soul?" Star asked blindly, her anger only in check due to Marcos curled form finding solace in her lap. His eyes were finally open, but he dared not speak for fear of losing what little consciousness he could grasp.

 _"What Vartek took out of him may not have been his corrupted magic, as we thought. And when you were left to save him, I fear that you were not as successful as we had hoped."_

Star looked from Marco, to the crystal figure, and back again, trying to understand what exactly she was trying to say. Vartek _didn't_ take his magic back? "If he didn't take back his magic...what _did_ he take?" She asked in a voice that didn't sound like her own. It sounded scared, and meek against the answer she didn't want to hear. Even as it was happening in that ruined cavern, her fears would not be silenced, and she felt that she had known deep down what they had done to _her_ Marco.

"Well for all rights and purposes it should have been obvious," Glossaryck muttered, his expression downcast.

"What should have been obvious? Can you just tell me already so we can fix him?!" Star asked, finding more of her willpower to speak in a voice she recognized. The crystal lay silent for a moment that stretched on forever, until it answered, _"He took the boy's soul."_

Star slowly turned her gaze back to Marco, finding his expression just as mortified as her own. "How...how could he do that? I saw his 'soul' or whatever go back into him, I did the spell right, and Vartek left with-..." Stat stopped, her mind replaying the short time fighting in that cave.

"The severing stone, what's it used for?" she asked, still hovering closeby above Marco, like a bird keeping watch over its mate. Glossaryck raised an eyebrow to her question and chanced a short glance at Luna. It was still a touchy subject for her after one of her previous bonded pairs severed their connection to one another.

"It's an ancient, powerful artifact so sharp, it can cut through anything; even your bond, if you so desired," Glossaryck explained before using the gem on his head to display a carbon copy of it to her. Star's eyes widened at the sight of it, its jagged edges bringing back plenty of fresh memories.

"That's it, that's what they used on Marco to draw out that...stuff," she affirmed, still pawing over her memories of the battle in that lonely cave, "if Marco didn't have a soul when I gave him back his magic, then that means they cut it out with that rock, and put it in that weird crystal!"

"A soul stone is not easy to come by, even for a Queen," Glossaryck mused, floating over to Marco and examining him like a pile of spoiled meat, "And keeping a soul inside it is next to impossible if the body is still alive."

 _"Not if that body has been re-occupied with another,"_ Luna corrected, _"Star, when you returned Marcos magic, did you follow my instructions exactly?"_

Star nodded, but it was less of an affirmation and more of an acknowledgment of the question. Glossaryck eyed her warily with a steady glare until finally, she cracked. "Okay sort of. I know I was supposed to think of the good memories, and think of 'loving him,' awful instructions, just saying, but...I was so scared of losing him, I didn't...I couldn't think of anything except keeping him alive."

 _"It is alright, child. You have no reason to blame yourself_ _ **.**_ _Perhaps I had asked much from you at that moment. But I fear that instead of returning his magic, you gave him much more than you realize. You gave him half of your very life, to keep him with you."_

Star stared at the crystal in the center of the room in a feeble attempt to wrap her head around what she was insinuating. Glossaryck thankfully noticed her struggling to grasp the concept, and floated down to sit beside Marco as the boy began to sit upright. "Honestly it would have killed both of you if you weren't bonded, but...you both are sharing _your_ soul until Marco's is returned. And if you don't get it back in time, the corruption will spread to _you_ , Star, and there won't be a thing we can do to save you."

Marco finally managed to speak, though his voice was still raw from his most recent life-threatening experience. "So, pretending this isn't the most horrifying thing I've ever experienced, after we find my… jeez. My _soul_ , what then?".

Glossaryck was the first to answer, with the Blood Moon Goddess quick to follow. "You have to take it back, kid. Goodness, you two are oblivious today."

 _"Is this coming from an all-knowing pair of beings that didn't know two of their bonded were struggling?"_

"Touché, Luna. But to answer your question, Marco, yes. You have to take it back. Touching the rock should be enough to get your soul out, but if that doesn't work, just break it. Like a really cool, lava lamp egg."

That's...unsettling," Marco muttered before quickly being dragged to his feet by Star. Their headaches were almost intolerable at this point, and as they had been warned, it was likely safe to assume they had to leave. "Thank you, Luna," Star called over her shoulder, pulling Marco along, "we'll fix this before you can say corruption! _And pummel that lizard into the dirt,"_ she finished under her breath.

"Wait, wait," Marco began, struggling to turn back around to face Glossaryck and his...girlfriend? Whatever she was. "Why would Vartek want Star's wand _and_ my soul? He's not dumb enough to try trading them, and I feel like you two know something. You know him in the future, what does he really want?"

Glossaryck seemed to draw a breath, his eyes widening so slightly, Marco would have missed it if he hadn't already been paying close attention. But he didn't speak. Neither of them did for half a minute, until Luna broke the silence with a sharp, distasteful change in her tone. _"It is impossible to say for certain. However, I would assume he's only after power. Star's wand is an unrivaled artifact of immense magical ability, and your soul contains an unparalleled amount of my magic."_

"Is that why I blew up in the-" Star began, but Glossaryck cut her off, rushing them both along and towards the shutter-like portal they came from. "That's enough questions and death-defying adventures for today. Go home and terrorize a community, or whatever you two usually do, so long as it doesn't break the universe."

Before either of them could protest, ask questions, or further deteriorate their health in her presence, Luna extended a writhing wisp of magic that shoved them both out through the hallway and into the portal, closing it behind them. Now alone,

 _"What are we going to do with them, Glossaryck? Erasing them and considering our problems solved would be the wisest course of action,"_ Luna offered, her voice reverberating like the shadow of an echo throughout the room.

"I feel like Moon would resent me for losing her only heir, and I'd rather not deal with the boy's parents, if it's all the same with you," the little blue man answered, shooting the Goddess a coy grin. The central crystal began to emit that telltale heat of a blush as even she, a deity, became flustered with his games.

 _"I meant_ _the Septarian and the Averus. Can we not just erase them now, and be done with it? I'm tired of putting my children's lives in danger, and taking their anger when I haven't been allowed to do anything!"_ The room was shaking under her the weight of her voice, but Glossaryck remained undeterred. She could be temperamental, like an arrogant- _"I can see your thoughts, Glossy. Keep them clean."_

"Sorry, Sorry, you know how my mind wanders. But to answer your question, no," he said flatly, his smile falling, "Aside from it being extremely 'against the rules', what if he has the soul stone with him, or worse, he's ingested it like a demon? It would be lost forever, like your...aherm. 'Children'."

 _"Do not mock me, love. I call them what they are, and they are mine. Even if they are not mine. But very well, onward, I shall wait...and wait… and wait… and-"_

"You're getting better at acting like them," Glossaryck noted with a smile. As the months had gone by since she had met them, slowly she was becoming more like Star and Marco, and just as annoying when-

 _"Ahem."_

Glossaryck shrugged, giving her his most innocent smile. Usually, it worked. _"Saraswati was always the 'people person', so thank you, my love. It's nice to be...human again."_

"Until you get to the bad parts, then it's alllll down the toilet, and you're stuck babysitting Princesses that want nothing more than to ignore your every word. Until they need you." He said it with a hint of aggravation, but Luna knew he was just being cynical. He was always like them, in some ways, and now with Star, his recklessness knew no bounds, and his patience was as thin as ice.

 _"Glossy…"_ Luna cooed, using that particular pet name he was determined to never acknowledge, _"are we...doing the right thing? Using them to right our wrongs? ...Well, my_ _wrongs, but...you get what I'm asking."_

Glossaryck didn't answer right away, finding himself lost in thought over all that had transpired since that day in the future. How quickly things had gone so wrong, and how easily he could have stopped it, had he been more direct. "No," he answered flatly, not an ounce of his regret surfacing for her to see, "no we are not. But we chose this path. I let Nebula go too far, when I should have kept her at bay, and you lost your temper, erasing the only woman Vartek has ever loved. We made our bed, so now we have to lie in it. Even if… that means losing magic this time."

 _"Why would you say something like that?"_ Luna asked, her voice incredulous at the very idea, _"we avoided it because of the consequences that are brought about when their worlds collide."_

He knew she had a point, but Glossaryck was undeterred, shrugging off her response and answering simply, "I'm only saying, you know it's an option."

 _"Yes, a terrible one. I would go on living without you in a magicless universe. I cannot ever agree to that if it can be helped."_

"In another time, Luna, you won't have a choice," he answered solemnly, "and besides, you're a Blood Moon Goddess. You can have your pick of any-" A thin tendril of magic shot out and silenced him, Luna poking her head out of the crystal for a brief moment to stick out her tongue. _"I cannot agree to that either, you oaf. So accept that you are stuck with me, as I am stuck to you."_

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

Both Star and Marco were lazing on the living room couch under a slew of laser puppies when Angie found them, neither of the two noticing her until she spoke. "Looks like you kids have had a rough day," she offered, taking a seat on the couch adjacent to theirs, "I know that, well a lot of what you guys get up to is a bit too crazy for me to relate with, but is there anything you want to talk about?"

The two teens both exchanged a brief look with one another, a silent agreement on their 'openness' having already been attained. Marco sat up without much difficulty and gave his mom a light nod. "Trust me, mom, I know how you feel. Sometimes, Star does things that I still can't even imagine. And we're just human, along for the ride," he cleared his throat, having rehearsed this moment in his head for the last fifteen minutes. It still wasn't easy. _'I'm dying, and so is Star, but don't worry! It's not anyone's fault, except Varteks, and mine, and Stars, and-'_

"So trust me when I say that we're doing alright. We're just kind of tired, and Star has a bunch of crazy...magic stuff going on on Mewni," he finished.

Angie looked anxiously from Marco, to Star, and back before letting out a soft breath and giving them both a fond smile. She knew her son, and she knew Star better than most parents know their own daughters, so reading these two was like reading an open book. "Guys, I know you both like to handle things bigger than yourselves. Marco, your father was the same way when he was younger. Always trying to save the world for me, and I would always tackle it with him."

Marco thought she was going to go off on another one of her 'Mom's early life' tangents, and nudged Star to settle in for the long haul. Angie, being a teacher, could talk for hours if someone let her get rolling, but instead, here she simply leaned forward and rested a reassuring hand on Marco's. "The two of you aren't adults, as much as the world makes you think it. You're still kids. You should be having fun, enjoying life, and focusing on growing. Take your mind off what's eating you, and shed a little weight off your backs. Even clouds drop a little rain when things get heavy."

"Thanks, Mrs. Diaz," Star answered, though her eyes showed an alarming amount of exhaustion for such a young girl, "we'll try to keep that in mind. Sorry to make you worry, but-" she chanced a sideways glance at Marco, as Toms words echoed through her ears, "-but we can handle this. In...small doses."

"Of course you too can, you can handle anything together, just like Raphael and I," Angie mused, getting up and giving them both a reassuring hug. She stepped back and smiled at the two, as if she was admiring an honest day's work before making her way upstairs. Star looked to Marco and found him already staring, that telltale, awkward smile playing between his cheeks.

"What's got you in a good mood, mister deathbed?" Star asked with a cock of an eyebrow. It was that smirk he wore whenever he had some adorable, charming idea up his sleeve, and she didn't like it. Not when she was in a sour mood with, well, everything.

"Nothing much, maybe I just like looking at you, there a problem with that?" He asked, daring her to meet his challenge. Naturally, she took his bait. "So what if there is, Diaz? Huh? _Huh_? The big man got a problem with me having a problem?"

"No, but I do have a problem with us having a problem, so how about we solve it?" Star looked at him, her eyes giving away that long lost train of thought currently careening down a ravine, "Wait, solve what now?" She asked.

Marco let his expression fall into mock annoyance, giving her a short grimace before leaning closer. "Solve the problem of the blues, Star. Let's go do something, like normal people, you know? Shed the magic, the crazy future, the bad guys, the universe, let's just be a couple of kids."

Star clearly wasn't buying it, but she wasn't slamming the door in her salesman's face either, so that was at the very least, a plus. "Annnd, where exactly do you suggest we go to have 'normal people' fun?"

Marco's phone rang, cutting through the air like a band saw and starling both teens out of their skins. Where they once sat practically nose to nose, Marco rose first, fumbling for his phone as Star remained in an upside-down mess against the arm of the couch. "Hello?" He answered, keeping his voice level.

 _"Hey, Dude! It's Jackie! I don't have a lot of time but are you and Star sitting down?"_

"Uhhh, we were?" He wanted to grumble but tried to keep face, looking to Star and putting his phone on speaker. She gave him a light smile as Jackie's voice sounded from his phone.

 _"Well you're gonna freak out, dude, because I just found, drumroll, please! Three tickets to the Love Sentence concert, tonight!"_

The room suddenly felt ten degrees colder as both Star and Marco turned to face one another, their expressions equally astonished, yet curious. Star was rightfully too surprised to speak, the last love sentence concert still fresh on her mind, so it was up to Marco to answer to Jackie's surprising update. "Uhmmm, Jackie we're gonna have to call you baaack. Give us like...five minutes, mkay?"

 _"No worries, dude, I'm already getting ready, let me know if I'm taking you guys, or Tom and Toriddity, I know that guy's crazy for a high dosage of LS."_

"Yup yup, we'll be right back, byyyyeeeee" Marco said with a tight-lipped smile, ultimately dropping his facade the moment his thumb hit End Call. Immediately, he turned to Star, ready to storm into a tirade of questions and theories and worries, but he found her smiling politely, her eyes careful, and wary in a way he knew too well. "Let me just say, we don't have to go, Star. We can call in sick, we can go by ourselves, we can even invite-"

"Marco. It's alright," she giggled, watching him deflate at her amusement, "Look, either way, the universe is gonna make sure we go, because it's significant right?" He nodded, settling into the couch beside her.

 _'She's way too happy to really be talking about going to the concert… after what happened last time there's no way she'd ever-'_ he began before Star continued, a confident gleam in her eye, "We can go, we can kiss, we can sing, we just have to _be there_. And Jackie knows you and I are together, obviously, so there's no worries! It'll be way better than last time."

Marco stared at her, his brain trying to confirm what his ears and eyes were telling him Star actually wanted to go again, and what was more, she was excited to go again. "Are you sure? You seem...eager, to say the least," he offered, still carefully weighing her words. But she nodded almost immediately, her anticipation permeating the room. "I'm just handling things better from now on. And that means less 'mopey Star' when we get to go to a Love Sentence concert, Marco!"

Marco felt that twang of agreement in the back of his head, knowing that letting her figure out her own emotions was what she needed, but he still didn't feel right about it. "Technically, we already went to it, but either way, what about inviting-"

"The fewer people I have to share you with tonight, the better. We spent a week with everyone else, sooo, let's keep tonight low key, and 'enjoy being kids'. You in?" She was practically leaning over him now, the heat from her excitement becoming dangerously contagious, and as such, Marco finally found himself nodding in assent. "If you're sure-"

"Which I aaaam!"

"And it won't be weird-"

"Not with my boyfrieeeeeend!" Marco gave her a deadpan stare, to which she returned with a bashful grin, settling back on her side of the couch. "Alright, I'm in. But I have a condition."

"Is it that you want me to tell you if I feel uncomfortable, and to let you know when I wanna leave?" Star asked, cocking a smug eyebrow his way. Oh, she was good. "Because if so, don't worry. I know you aren't the kind of person to let your poor princess suffer, so I'll tell ya if I wanna head home for some...encore action," she purred.

Marco pressed his lips together and absent-mindedly inched several inches away, nodding as he pulled his phone back out, already dialing a number. "Just...try not to get too _Starcrossed_ in front of Jackie, I'd like to not weird out the only one of our friends that still respects us, even a little bit," he laughed.

" _That_ ship sailed when I started bragging about our...ventures… to… well everyone really," Star mused, shooting him a Cheshire grin. Marco glared at her, drawing breath to speak when Jackie's voice rang out from his phone.

 _"Are you guys getting ready or what? I'm already on my way,"_

"You are? How did-" Marco stammered, jumping to his feet as Star tumbled to the floor and desperately scrambled to crab walk to the stairs. _"Dude, you guys were never going to say no, I know how much you two like Love Sentence. I'll be over in five, so tell Star to stop crawling up the stairs."_

"I WASN'T CRAWLING THIS TIME! I WAS WALKING LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Star wailed over her shoulder, still fumbling up the steps. "See ya in a few, Jackie, bye!" Marco yelled, stuffing his phone back in his pocket before chasing his girlfriend to their respective rooms.

After they had both frantically zoomed between their rooms, to the bathroom, and back in seemingly random order for almost five minutes, Marco finally tied his steel toe boots under his sky blue canvas shorts. He wore a green T-shirt with a smiling rainbow on the chest, and for added effect, even wore a clowns wig he had lying around. He tied his purple fanny pack around his waist and stepped into the hall, waiting anxiously for Star to grace him with her presence.

After another minute, he was about to check his watch when she swung her door open in a rush, almost running face-first into him. The two stood there in abhorrent shock, Star rocking mix-matched boots, a pair of shorts that looked like a unicorn had puked on them, a navy blue blazer two sizes too big for her, and a pair of oven mitts. As she struggled to force down a snort at Marco's hair, he did much the same, barely hiding his laugh at her blonde afro dotted with crystal cupcake ornaments.

 _"What are you wearing?"_ They both began in unison, the abating shock now giving way to eager excitement, _"You look ridiculous and I love it, and the hair, oh my god!"_ For a moment, the two stood still, giving each other goofy grins before Star prompted Marco to talk first.

"I uhhh, didn't know you had the same idea," Marco offered, rubbing the back of his neck and adjusting his orange tiger print tie. Star gave him a thrilled smile, practically bouncing in place as she giggled back, "great minds think alike, when they're having fun, Diaaaaz!"

She surprised him by leaping forward, her step awkward in her mismatched boots, and squeezing him in a hug tighter than a vice. As he struggled to breathe, Star whispered over his shoulder, "Last time was a _total_ nightmare, for both of us I think. Sooo, I wanted to at least enjoy some nonsense if we're going down with the ship."

"You make a pretty good argument," he croaked, easing himself into a more comfortable, hug-compatible position, "but I just wanted to make sure you don't think Jackie has any reason to… ya know. At least not when I'm dressed like this."

"I dunno, Marco, you do look pretty cute," she mused, drawing back to eye his attire with more detail, "but really, you don't have to bend over backward just to make sure I'm alright, I can handle anything the night throws my way!"

Marco pressed his forehead to hers, her warmth hitting him in waves as he smiled. "Something something, 'rebel princess, she's the best?"

"And a ball of lighting in a hot pink dress, Marco. Don't you ever forget it," she giggled, finding the thought of even Ruberiot less than intrusive in their moment. She loved how much he adored her, even when he could be, well, Marco at times. She was always happy when he was there, and every minute they spent together, he spent reminding her why.

Marco made to comment on how adorable her 'fro' looked in the particular light of the hallway, the gemstone cupcakes throwing dazzling colors around like an ironic disco ball, but the chimes of the house's doorbell alerted them that it was time to get moving. He took only one step toward the stairs before Star grabbed his arm, pulling him back into a kiss, cupping his jaw with her red over mitt as he leaned in to meet her. He was intoxicating, even dressed up like a suitcase threw upon him, and she enjoyed every second of her alone time with her walking department store mannequin. When they finally separated, she gave him a smug grin and waved her wand in the air above their heads, prompting a cloud of glittering purple dust to * _poof*_ into the air between them.

When it cleared, Marco saw that both of their shirts had been replaced with one that brought back a great many memories. They were white, with Star's, Marco's, and Jackies faces on them, Star between the two, and kissing Marco on both.

The real Marco cocked an eyebrow at her, daring her to explain, but she merely responded with a sly wink, offering "I live for the simple things," before turning in her boots and skilling towards the stairs. _'Even though I might be dying,'_ he thought, following her, _'She still makes every day the next best day of my life.'_

After Star and Marco greeted Jackie at the door, Jackie admirably keeping face in light of their attire, the trio began their march onward towards the concert venue, finding little reason to waste time when their destination was halfway across town. Jackie had asked if there was any possibility of Marco portaling them there, but regretfully, he still didn't know where his scissors were, despite having a pretty good idea.

"But why would she go through all of that trouble, just to mess with you guys?" Jackie asked as they walked through the surrounding neighborhood, Marco barely suppressing a snort as Star gave Jackie a deadpan look. "Have you _met_ Janna? Honestly, this is pretty tame by her standards," she answered.

Marco shook his head, happy to openly gripe about Janna at the worst of times. "She's still not answering her phone, and Tom and Toriddity kind of peaced out after we got back. So for now, we're grounded to walkin'."

"And what was that about?" Star asked absently, shooting Marco a nonplussed frown, "He opened a portal and suddenly she was all goo-goo eyes for him? Like, what's the big deal? You open like twenty on a slow day, it's not special."

"Well I mean, it is to her, don't you think? It's not like she can portal on her own," he answered with a shrug. He didn't want to get into the specifics of someone else's business, but thankfully, Jackie came to his rescue. "And you guys never found out what the portal led to? That's so weird…"

"Marco thinks it was like, his house or something, with a wife and daughter just hanging out waiting for him," Star laughed, though it wasn't at his expense. It was just genuinely funny to think of Marco leading a second life on Mewni in his imagination. "But I told him he's nuts, and that the only house he needs to looks for is-"

"Is my house, Marco, and more specifically, my bedroom," Marco answered, shaking his head. His voice dripped with mockery but he knew she had a point. It was crazy to think he lived somewhere out there, with a family, in a kingdom he called his home. Jackie felt the tension rising between them, even through the humor they used to disguise it and slowed her walk a bit, eying them with more scrutiny.

"You guys have probably heard this like, a million times but, are you holding up alright? Ever since the sleepover, when you told us about all of this, it kinda feels like things keep getting worse for you." With surprising ease, and honest in her words, Star answered first, her expression shedding the tension it wore seconds ago. "They really have. It's amazing we're still alive," she said with a shrug, ignoring Jackie's alarmed look, "but come on, it's Marco and I. We're toughing it out, and dishing jt back twice as hard. So long as we have a few quiet moments every now and again, I'm not worried."

"She's right, though those moments aren't too quiet, thanks to her," Marco added, "Things are gonna get worse before they get better, we know that pretty well if you get my meaning, but we made it through last time. At least _this_ time, we can do it together." He shared a knowing, confident look with Star, somewhat subverted by his outfit and hair, but she returned with a smile all her own.

Jackie pursed her lips, nodding at what she could only assume was future talk for ' _eh, bad stuff happens and we live through it, no prob.'_ As the trio turned to walk beside the Echo Creek waterway, she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans and nodded. "I'm glad the two of you can handle the pressure. Buut, maybe save the bedroom eyes for after the concert? I'm not trying to find someone to pair the third wheel, you know?"

"Sorry, sorry," Star giggled, throwing an oven mitted hand over Jackie's shoulder and pulling her into a sideways hug, "we'll find you a guy sooner than you think, Jackeh, not to worry. Mama Star has a knack for these things!"

"Or, ya know, maybe a girl," Marco coughed under his breath, going unheard by the two giggling girls. He remembered seeing that scene at Brittas when they were in Omnis dimension, wherein Jackie was spending time with a wonderful young woman from France. It was heartwarming to see and he was thrilled, to say the least, that Jackie would find someone perfect for her eventually. But he had to keep his trap shut, for now anyway.

"Soo, am I allowed to ask whats supposed to happen, in the near future?" Jackie prompted, tossing Marco a slight grin.

"Uhmm, well, nothing good, if I'm being honest. Between song day, a big fight, some magic issues, even the concert tonight doesn't go-" Marco was quickly cut off by Stars frantic shushing, but it was already too late for damage control. Jackie's face shifted to one of immediate pondering, her walk slowing down as she adjusted the straps of her backpack.

"Wait wait, you guys went to the concert last time? Did you already have tickets?" She asked, "Man, I should have asked first, we could have brought more people." Marco and Star traded looks before turning back to Jackie, the two of them dismissing that possibility as if it were insane.

"No nonono," Star began, desperate to keep things under control, "we just... _heard_ about it, annnd, someone...Marco help me out here." She shot him a pleading look that quickly shifted to one of betrayal as he met her with a lopsided shrug.

"We totally went last time. It was pretty bad, for both of us, and kinda good too," he answered, feigning ignorance at Stars glare, "We were gonna just sit it out, buuut, the universe had other plans, I guess."

Jackie did a double-take at the idea of the cosmos aligning itself with her finding free concert tickets. "Can...Can it keep planning stuff like this? Thats kind of awesome." Star rolled her eyes, huffing out an exasperated breath. "Yeah, you say that until it glitches and everything goes back to the original. I'd be happier if we could go back to just enjoying a do-over. The last concert was awful, and…" her eye twitched so subtly, Marco barely noticed it at all. "And I'd prefer we didn't have to repeat what happen last time."

"What happen last time?" Asked Jackie, her interest now piqued. Star shrugged it off with ease, but Marco offered some insight into his own experiences. "I dunno what happened, on a metaphysical scale," he murmured, "but everything that could have gone wrong...went wrong. Bad clothes, bailed on a skateboard, almost killed a bunch of ducks, it-"

"Wait wait wait, you guys rode skateboards last time?" Jackie asked, stopping abruptly alongside the city waterway, "Like these?" She pulled off her backpack and opened it, revealing two matching love sentence skateboards, their wheels flawless in the afternoon sun. She looked up at Marco and Star, expecting fanfare and revels, but instead of excitement, their expressions were simply shadowed, and dark.

"Have you had those this whole time?" Marco muttered, eyeing her with intensity.

"We've been walking for like...ten minutes, and you had _those_?" Star asked incredulously. Jackie could do little more than squeak as the two charged closer, eying the boards and gawking at the Love Sentance brand adorning it as if they were seeing them for the first time. Shoving each other for a chance to see them, however, Star was first to notice the quantity over the quality, looking at Jackie somewhat skeptically.

"Only two? Not that I'm being ungrateful, Jackie, but there are three of us," Star whispered as if in secret. Jackie blushed, pulling the boards from the backpack and setting them down reverently. "Yeah, the merch stand only had two of them, so I figured, since I ride all the time, you two could give it a go?"

Marco nodded, standing up straight and dusting off his clean hands. "Thanks, but I'll walk," he offered, his mind already made up from the moment he saw them. No ducks would take a dive on his watch, not today. "You two go nuts, I can jog and try to keep up."

Star stopped herself from grabbing one of the boards, noticing his sudden distance along with his covertly shifty demeanor. "I have another idea, Sir clown-hair," she grinned at him, the cupcakes in her hair dazzling against the afternoon sun.

3

"STAAAARRRR!" Marco shouted as the trio zoomed through the empty Echo Creek waterway, their boards shooting past bridges and slopes without care. "This is _not_ 'taking it easy' at all! You said we'd take turns!" Star inclined her head back at him as their shared longboard whizzed by some long waterlogged shrubs, their extended branches scraping their legs.

"Never said we'd be taking it easy, boo! That was your idea!" She yelled over the boards rumbling, Jackie trailing easily just behind them, "and yeah, taking turns with you on the back!" Their longboard wobbled threateningly as Jackie eased closer alongside them, but Marco, trained to keep his balance in a fight, found the principal close enough for use here.

Jackie stifled a laugh and jerked her chin toward them, a wide, amused grin plastered on her face. "Star looks more scared than you do, Marco! I wouldn't worry too much!"

"I do _not_!" Star retorted as the trio rounded a sharp bend in the waterway, "Marco's holding on so tight I can hardly feel my legs!"

Subconsciously, Marco ripped his hands from Star's waist, only to find himself out of balance with nothing to hold on to. He teetered, dangerously close to falling before Jackie gently pushed him closer to Star, flashing him a wink as she did. "Don't fall, Marco, you wouldn't want to ruin that sporty outfit before the show!"

She skated faster past them, flashing Star a burning smile that made Marco's blood run cold. ' _No, please god no...not a-'_

"A RACE?!" Star yelled, already leaning forward to gain more speed, "You are so _on_ right now!" Marco struggled to keep his balance as Star pumped her foot against the concrete whizzing by. They were no longer falling behind, but they weren't gaining either, something Star quickly took notice of as they rounded another bend. "MORE SPEED MARCO! PUMP THOSE LITTLE LEGS!" she yelled above the wind as Jackie, in the distance, fought to keep her composure as Star's words rang out.

"I am _not_ pushing us any faster!" he returned, tightening his grip on Star, "If we fall, even now, we're gonna get hurt! Can't you just use magic?" Star tossed him a bored look, even the wind seemingly dying down just to silently ask him ' _really?'_. He returned to her a glare, and leaned back. "Fine! Just...don't make this weird, but... it's gonna be a bit weird."

Star made to ask what he was talking about when he pushed his chest against her back, bracing himself against her as he splayed his hands behind him on either side. Star immediately recognized what he was thinking, and leaned back to support him just as torrents of blue fire erupted from his palms, scorching the concrete behind them and rocketing them forward with a loud ***BOOM*** that echoed down the waterway.

Jackie had just enough time after looking back to see the two of them shoot by in a gust of hot wind, Marco blasting sporadic shockwaves of fire to maintain their speed. " That is SO CHEATING!" Jackie yelled above the noise, pumping faster in a vain attempt to keep up.

Marco had to smile, the rushing wind, the unfathomable speed producing waves of stress on their board, the scenic under view of the waterway shooting past him. Star steered right, riding the angled walls as they went around a sharp bend, and called out "Faster! We can reach the end before she even sees it!"

He knew he should have played it safe, but that rush of adrenaline mixed with the blinding speed they were currently riding at kept his fears at bay. Wordlessly he blasted several more torrents of flames behind him as they went even faster, their wheels leaving burned imprints on the concrete. Star was laughing hysterically, clearly enjoying herself as Marco could only smile in wonder.

This must have been what Jackie felt all the time, that rush, and that high of pushing the limits, he understood why she was such an adrenaline junkie. That cool wind pricking his face, the occasional spray of water as Star dipped close to the river, he felt _free_ , like nothing could hold him down. None of the fears of the future, none of the incidents before the concert, it was incredible.

 _ **'You will never**_ _**be free, so long as we are slaves to her will,'**_ a quiet, but clear voice said, coming from seemingly every direction.

Marco started, throwing his head around to see who had spoken, and in a flash, the delicate balance of their board had been disrupted. The wheels teetered toward the water's edge and in a spray of white, both teens were submerged, tumbling as the smell and taste of wrack filled their mouths and noses.

Jackie rode as fast as she could, rounding the edge of the waterway just in time to see Marco jolt in place before, _'did he just throw them into the water?'_ she thought. It looked as though he turned and pulled them in, a heavy splash sending a tower of white into the air. Resigning to ask what happened when she got there, Jackie wasted no time resuming her rapid approach towards the crash site.

Her board autonomously skirted around the serpentine scorch marks and wheel scuffs trailing towards her fallen comrades, and as she moved, she pressed her lips together in surprise, the heat still hanging in the still afternoon air. It smelled like burned plastic and steam, but the closer she got to Star and Marco, the more the smell increased.

"What happened to you guys? Marco, did you hit a bug or something?" She asked, skidding her board to a stop. Marco shook the water from his hair and sat up from the still steaming water, now a mixture of soot and algae pooling around him. "I...I don't know, I thought I heard someone, like, right behind me. Like _I_ said it, it was that close."

"Next time, just bail into the water, would ya?" Star grumbled, wringing out her now ruined afro before realizing how futile the effort was, and simply poofing both her and Marcos's hair back to normal. "Maybe it was the wind."

Marco frowned, unwilling to accept such an easy explanation. "It wasn't the wind. Someone definitely said something. But sure, next time I'll bite the bullet," he offered, standing up and taking off his extra shirt, wringing it out into the river. The sleeves were scorched near the shoulders, and it was scuffed from the fall, so he ultimately deemed it a loss and simply tossed it back into the river.

"Dude, littering," Jackie huffed, grabbing the Jacket before it could float away, "either way, that was some sweet skating right there, I definitely have dibs on the next ride."

"He's all yours," Star chuckled, standing from the water and moving to dry land, not caring about the subtle implications of her resignation. Marco looked back at the distinct trail left by their board, and shook his head, following Star out of the water.

Their shoes squelched against the concrete as the trio began walking, eager to catch their breath, and it was Jackie who pointed out, "I'm gonna put my money on 'that happened last time?'" Marco nodded, but he was still somewhat pleased he had avoided a trip to the urgent care this time.

"Kind of the same, but I didn't have Star to steer me into the water last time, so I got hurt, hated everything, found some ducks, they hated _me,_ and then we-" Star cut him off with a short cough, a lacquered smile plastered on her face.

"And then we went to the concert and I had to leave because I was _feeling. Sick,"_ she said pointedly, thus ending that discussion. After a few more minutes of walking, the group still sour from the mood-killing crash, Marco stopped, both Jackie and Star bumping into him.

"Oh my gosh!" Jackie shouted, pushing past Marco to approach the small family of ducks being led towards the water. There were six ducklings following a mallard, and as Jackie proceeded to gush over each and every one of them, Star turned to Marco, giving him a shrug.

It wasn't impossible to see the same ducks, as they were likely unaffected by any changes enacted in Echo Creek since Marco's return, but it was still... confusing. Where had the mother come from? What was she doing last time? And why was Jackie so fascinated by them?

These questions rolled around in both Star and Marco's heads as they approached the small family. Star knelt beside Jackie and pulled out her wand, giving her a knowing grin. "Feastful Corn storm," she whispered, her wand flashing yellow as a small plate of corn poofed into existence.

The ducks all flocked(haha) to it, eating their fill, Star thoroughly enjoying herself, as Jackie turned to Marco, surprised to see him keeping his distance. "What's up, Marco? You think they still don't like you?"

He frowned, eying the ducks with mock hurt as he squelched a few steps closer. "Best not to take a chance. Star looks like she's having fun, and I'd hate to ruin it for her."

"Aww c'mon, Marco, even if they don't like you, you should still try," Jackie offered, getting behind him to gently push him closer to the paddling, whispering to him, "you don't have to break yourself to protect her good time, you know."

He knew she had a point, their very recent bail having made that very clear with the ever-present advice from Toriddity, but if these really were the same ducks, it was obvious what would happen. "I think I'll let Star have some more fun with them, I'm pretty good back here." It was a lousy, last-ditch effort to find an excuse to cop out, but Star was quick to dissuade his worries with a quick shake of her head.

"Hurry up and get over here before all the corn is gone, Marco," she whispered, grabbing his hand and jerking him down to her level. The ducks scattered a bit at the sudden arrival, but were surprisingly quick to return to the food, and a few even found the courage to explore some of the large visitors. "See?" Star nudged his shoulder, "no harm, no fowl(hahaha). I think you were just having a bad day last time."

Marco wasn't entirely sure why some ducks opinions of him mattered so much, or why he felt that they had such an impact on him last time, but in the end, it didn't matter. Star was happy, the ducks were happy, Jackie was happy, and he was happy.

"Okay, now that Marco's overcome his irrational fear of ducks," Jackie began, not bothering to hide her pleased grin.

"I'm not afraid of them, they just...didn't like me last time. And it stunk," he answered over his shoulder, standing up. Satisfied, the ducks had cleaned the plate of all signs of corn and pleasantly continued their trek to the river as Star poofed the plate out of existence. "We should get going, or we might be late. And I know what that does to you," Star giggled, handing Jackie a ruined board before the trio began walking, "you should have seen him before my eighteenth birthday. He insisted we get a bunch of other mercenaries together to party in a tavern, and then he rented it for three days _before_ , just so he could decorate it the first day."

"I like to be ready, what if someone trashed it the day before?" Marco asked, earning a derisive snort from Star, "I'd have no time to get it cleaned! It was a special day!"

Jackie burst into a fit of laughter, prompting Marco to blush. He didn't know what was so funny about it, being prepared was one of the few things he was genuinely good at, and there was nothing wrong with it. He made to further argue that point when he felt something hot and wet trickling down his cheek.

"Marco, I'm soryyy, I didn't mean to make you upset, I was just joking, babe," Star cooed, pulling close and kissing his nose, but he backed away from her, touching his cheek with careful regard as his fingers glistened with fresh tears. "I...you didn't," he mumbled, meeting her gaze, "I know you were messing with me, but...why am I crying?"

Star made to suggest it had something to do with the weather, or maybe he was just sick, when Jackie nudged Star and handed her a rag from her backpack. "You um...you're crying too, Star."

Star paused, carefully wiping her eyes and finding a fresh stream of tears falling continuously down her heart-stamped cheeks. "What's going on?" Jackie asked, as though this were a regular occurrence she had been missing, but Star and Marco only traded an uneasy glance. They were still crying when a sudden, substantial feeling of mourning and emptiness washed over them.

Star steadied herself against Marco, her tears matched by his in their sudden magnitude. "What the heck is going on?" She muttered.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

Glossaryck floated lazily closer to the central crystal formation in the Blood Moon Temple, his face just as bored and disconnected from the issues around him as it always was. "You know it's the easiest way to get things back on track, Luna. With Vartek meddling in the intended stream of events, theres no telling what might happen."

 _"I hear your words, Glossaryck,"_ Luna answered, not bothering to don her physical form for such a ridiculous conversation, _"But given the foolishness that lies just beyond them, I am choosing to ignore them."_

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Glossaryck slumped back, rubbing his face. _'Shes so much like Star. And I_ _ **hate**_ _it,'_ he thought to himself before shaking off the temporary resignation. "With what we saw, inside of Marco; Luna we don't have a choice. We had hoped we wouldn't have to talk about this outcome until later, but guess what?"

The rock glowed a deeper red as it waited for the obvious answer, silently dormant as Glossaryck floated closer. "It's later, Luna. He's done enough damage already. Even with my vision clouded, I can still see that this is the best chance we have of making things right."

 _"Making things right?!"_ Luna shouted, her physical form poking just halfway out of her massive crystal, _"That is what we have our children for, Glossaryck. They_ _will make things right, killing yourself will not!"_

 _"_ Luna!" The small, and yet very powerful blue man shouted back, "They are not _our_ children! And I'm not gonna just sit here, and let them pay for our mistake. Vartek is out there and even you can feel how far his corruption is reaching! We do nothing and he'll destroy them without so much as a second thought. My last vision, I saw his flame, his magic reaching to all corners of the universe in some attempt to bring _her_ back. If he does, in his current state, she'll destroy everything."

 _"You don't know that, and if things go too far, I will step in again and-"_

"And kill a mortal? Last time you got lucky with a warning. You try to erase them again you might not get to keep your status." Glossaryck glared at her, or the half of her that was visible and waited for her answer. Unfortunately, she had one of her own ready.

 _"I would rather go back to being a mortal than lose you for good,"_ she spat, stepping fully out of her crystal and approaching him. Her hair trailed behind, but now it was lethargic and moved only where she did. _"If it comes to losing you, or my title, I would not hesitate to throw it away. And if he...if he cannot be stopped, I will do what must be done."_

Glossaryck floated to just in front of her face and gently placed his hand against her much larger cheek. She gave him a sincere, heartfelt smile, and shrunk to his size, holding his shoulders and waiting for his answer. _Unfortunately_ , it was Glossaryck.

"I love you too much to let you do that to yourself," he answered calmly, drifting back just out of her reach, "We're out of time, and I need to protect Star first before I protect myself. But don't worry, I promise I'll see you again." Luna made to argue, but Glossaryck produced a small cup of pudding and licked only a dollop off the top before letting out a satisfied _*Mmmmm*_.

 _"Wait, we can at least figure out a better plan, or we can find-"_

"Sorry, too late, already ate the pudding, and I'm selfish. I get the glory for saving the day," the wonderful little blue man chuckled as a portal of radiant purple, blue, yellow and orange swirled open behind him. Luna's eyes went wide and she shot forward, her arms outstretched to grab him, but he was already floating away, just out of her reach.

 _"Glossaryck wait! We can find another way! Don't leave me alone to-"_

"I love you. To the Moon and back," Glossaryck whispered, disappearing into the portal a split second before Luna reached him. It snapped shut like elastic, and she crashed into the stone wall just behind it, her size returning to normal as she let herself fall to the ground. Hot, wet tears seeped from behind closed, pained eyes, and Luna let out a deafening scream of agony that filled the halls of her now empty chamber, each and every sapphire and ruby splintering into millions of tiny shards. She could already tell.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

Into a dark, lifeless abyss of silence, the light of a lone portal cut through the inky black, letting Glossaryck pass through before snapping shut. The air was still, and despite his intended destination, the Keeper of the Book was put off by the lingering feeling of being watched.

"No time like the now," Glossaryck grumbled, floating forward through the dark, his single gem illuminating only the empty air before him. Whether it was days, seconds, or a few minutes, time would never tell. For those in the real world, his vision would be instant, and as far as he was concerned, how long it took now was of little consequence for a one-way trip.

"I can see you," Glossaryck announced to no one, the endless space empty save for his single beacon of red light, "You don't have to be afraid of me."

Silence befell the void, with not even wind to remind him that he was even conscious. But as quiet as it was, a small teal flame burst into existence a mere ten feet from where he stopped. " _ **I am not the one who should be afraid, old man."**_

"Now that's just rude, Vartek. Do you treat everyone that way? Because that's a good way to not make any friends, I can promise you that." The small teal flame lay dormant for several moments before blooming like a flower around the body of a young man bearing striking resemblance to Marco. Save for his black, pin-pricked eyes.

 _ **"I am not Vartek, and I do not seek to mindlessly destroy as he does,"**_ Darc answered, folding his arms. His voice was deep, and far too big for the boy it was coming from, but Glossarcyk knew well enough to not trust his eyes to tell him what he was seeing. "You may not _be_ Vartek, but you _are_ his memories, his actions, his failures, and his awful manners."

 _ **"Your wit will earn you nothing but time, and even that will run short before I take what is mine."**_ Darc approached Glossaryck, his steps burning a path of teal fire as he drew closer. _**"You were there, with her, weren't you?"**_

Glossaryck pretended to think about that as Darc stopped several feet away. "You're going to have to be more specific on that. I know a _lot_ of 'hers'." Breaking his long-standing blank expression, Darc frowned, glaring at the old, immortal man. _**"With Nebula. And the moon,"**_ he growled, the flames at his heels and to his back flaring at his words, _**"You stood by and watched while Nebula slew my people, and you did not stop her**_ _**from taking Merina from me! You were there, and you did NOTHING!"**_

Columns of teal fire erupted around Darc at his words, and the once black void lit up so bright, it was almost blinding. Glossaryck, however, was completely unphased by the display and simply gave the entity before him a shrug. "That does ring a bell, I _am_ very well known for doing nothing. Though I'm not the one who did those things, and you're probably well aware of the stubbornness both those women possess. They can be very strong-willed, you know."

Darc narrowed his pinprick eyes, his fists clenching so tight, audible cracks sounded against the still of the void. His flames died down only slightly as he began stepping backward, speaking in a grave, dry voice. _**"Not taking action against an evil you could stop is the same as helping them. You're no more innocent than they are; an accomplice to their crimes. And you will be among the first to pay."**_

"And what are you doing about it? Burrowing into a borrowed body and taking control when you feel like it?" Glossaryck asked, cocking an eyebrow in bores dissent, "seems pretty evil to me."

 _ **"I cannot control when I take the reigns, and I cannot control what or where I am. But I**_ **can** _ **control what happens to the boy, and when Vartek will be stopped. But before any of that,"**_ Darc muttered, eying the old man, _**"you will pay for your abstinence with an aide to my cause."**_

"Blah blah blah, it's always 'you must atone' with you people, and 'you're going to pay', can we skip to the real cheese of this little talk already? Hmm?" Glossaryck asked in an overly exasperated tone. Darc grinned, a sinister look of amusement against the ever-reliable humor of the Keeper of the Book.

 _ **"What do you mean 'you people?"**_ He asked with a slight chuckle, spreading his arms wide. The flames behind him grew in size and density with each passing second as Glossaryck wagged a finger at the mass of corrupted memories. "No, no no, I'm not going down that rabbit hole with you right now, you know what I meant. ...are you ready?" He asked, losing his collected demeanor and donner a far more solemn look.

Darc dropped his for-show smile, splaying his hands as an intricate root system of teal magic arced out behind him, nearly identical to Lunas. Save for the broken fractures cracking up the center root-like white-hot veins. _**"Yes, I am. You'll do nicely as practice, though my real target will be far more...volatile. Goodnight, Glossaryck. I'll see you soon."**_ Glossaryck nodded shortly before the central root arced forward and down, enveloping him entirely. In a flash, the small blue man was gone, and the stemming branches of magic pulsed with energy as Dark flexed his fingers.

He drew in the sporadic extensions of his magic like lightning in reverse, and when it was all collected, he merely sat down to collect his flames and his thoughts. He was far too early. But at least now, things were finally in motion.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

"Come onnnn you guys! Hurry up already!" Star shouted, pulling Marco through the turnstile of the concert venue. It seemed like just about everyone in Echo creek was showing up to watch Love Sentence play, and despite having pre-selected seats, she was needless to say, eager to take another stab at the evening. The random bout of sadness from earlier was a bad start, as was the crash, but both had passed just as quickly as a sneeze. Now, it was time to have some fun.

"Where do we sit?" Asked Jackie, pushing through the turnstile herself and following the other two further into the amphitheater. Marco looked around at the already stunning attendance, the prison-themed decor of the stage, and at the long lines already forming around the bathrooms. Star grabbed his and Jackie's hands, pulling them towards a row of seats just off the middle right, halfway up the stands. "I'm pretty sure we sit wherever we want here. I don't remember seeing seat numbers on the tickets," she offered.

Marco let himself be pulled along, and had to push down the uncomfortable similarity this moment bore to last time. Star pulling him and Jackie, the exact same seats, and of course his own unease; it made for a grim few seconds. But when Star looked back at him, a hearty, eager gleam in her eye directed wholly at him, for him? Those worries melted away altogether, and her hand felt just a bit warmer as the trio made it to their seats.

When everyone was properly seated, Star silently insisting on Marco getting the middle seat, and still holding his hand, Jackie leaned forward, eying the stage as she asked, "So, level with me here, dude: is this concert actually gonna be good? I've heard that when they try to do smaller venues like this, their show gets really downsized."

Marco and Star traded a knowing glance, and the two decided it best to continue to refrain from telling about last times...inconveniences. Marco gave her a short shrug, his eyes forcefully glued to the stage in mock interest. "They actually pull out all the stops here. It's kind of amazing actually," he offered, pointing to the center of the brick prison wall on stage, "the theme is prison break, and ho hoho man, they deliver. Right Star?"

The blonde was caught off guard by the question, only answering, "Sweat goes everywhere!" before inhaling sharply, finding her composure after an uneasy silence. "Sorry, just...don't get too close to the stage. They sweat a lot."

Jackie stared at her for a few seconds, her expression blank as Marco began racking his brain for some sort of cover. ' _What the heck, girl!? Keep your cool, keep your cool, she doesn't know how weird this is, so pretend it's not!'_ Star smiled, waiting for a response. Ultimately, Jackie let out a grin of her own and even laughed at the suggestion.

"Oh man, Star, did you try to get on stage last time?" She asked, gauging the correctness of her guess. Star's eyes rapidly darted to Marco as she pressed her lips together. She was blushing, hard, but nonetheless waved a careless hand through the air as if it would waft away the idea. "Nononono! I was just checking them out up close! You know, to see them sing better?"

Marco palmed his face with a sigh as Jackie's smile went crooked. "You...can see music better, by getting...closer to it?" She asked deliberately, an air of amusement still in her voice. Star stammered for a response when Marco grabbed her hand. "She's just our weird alien princess sometimes, always got some cool superpower up her sleeve!"

Jackie's smile now dropped from her cheeks as she parted her lips to ask why they were acting so weird. _'Do I have something on my face?'_ She wanted to ask, but before she could, the lights in the amphitheater dimmed, shrouding the audience, and the trio in darkness. From the stage, four purple searchlights switched on, combing the walls and stage as an amplified voice rang out, " _ **Ladies and Gentlemennn! Are you ready...to break out!"**_ The crowd erupted into a full-on roar of approval, with Jackie, Marco, and Star being among the loudest. Red lights blared over the prison wall, sirens wailing over the noise as posted guards stood to watch.

The lights swept back over the crowd to illuminate a menagerie of patrons and fans, from all walks of life before darting back towards the stage, landing squarely at the center of the wall just as it exploded into thousands of styrofoam fragments. The crowd absolutely lost their minds at the display, the very namesake for the 'Breakout Tour'.

From the spreading rubble and dazzling lights illuminating the prison front, five individuals dressed in orange jumpsuits, ragged from their 'time on the block', stepped forward. Justin Towers, leader of the band swept a hand back through his parted red hair before clipping his headset over his left ear, grinning seductively at the crowd. "Hellooooo, Echo Creek!" He shouted, slinging his prop sledgehammer over his shoulder.

Star and Marco shrieked to themselves in breathless excitement as Jackie, far more collected, hooted and hollered at a more respectable volume, each of them thrilled with the presentation before them. "Ladies and Gents, presenting to you, Live! From the Echo creek Penitentiary, we're shaking things up a bit tonight, and starting with a local favorite that we hope _everyone_ can enjoy! Awesome Feeling!"

One of the members was given a redlined electric guitar, and without prompt began picking a lively and energetic tune to the beat playing over the speakers. Marco stared as the band began moving into place to play his favorite song, and at that moment he was sure his heart was about ready to stop.

 _"Awesome feeling,_

 _Nothing's gonna take us down._

 _At first, I turned my head, but then,_

 _You really turned my day around!"_

Star immediately grabbed Marco hand and yanked him out of his seat, the two mocking their old pose and singing dangerously close to one another while Jackie joined in from her side of the bench. It was Marco's favorite song, Star's third favorite, and Jackie's second favorite, but each of them committed to singing louder and better than anyone else around them, and they intended to be known as the biggest fans.

 _"Awesome feeling!_

 _We're burning bullies and looking fine!_

 _We'll do whatever 'cause it's fun_

 _With you, I think I'd never lose my_

 _Awesome feeling!_

 _We started out as friend-nemies,_

 _but then you opened up to me_

 _and found that we have chemistry!"_

As the song continued into a climactic show of lights and pyrotechnics, the band members all mimicking choreographed dance moves and belting out their chords, the crowd was a mob of screaming joy and collected fury. Marco was smiling ear to ear as the guitar wailed out his memorized notes, and even Jackie was air-playing them right along with Jax, the guitarist. He looked to his left and found Star already staring, still singing the words that didn't come yet, as most of the crowd was as well.

He smiled at her, ready to give her the kiss that would renew her memory of this evening forever as not the might she had to give him away, but the night she had him all to her heart. But just as he was about to lean in, she took a step back frowning as she rummaged around in her purse for her compact. When she pulled it out, it was buzzing and blinking like an activated bomb. She opened it and grimaced before hitting the answer key, pressing her hand to the receiver as she leaned closer to him. "It's my mom, and she's using the Danger Number, so I gotta take this!"

Marco forced up a wider smile and nodded, letting her go as she darted down the steps. It sounded like she was taking the music with her as he watched her disappear into the crowd below. Jackie nudged his side, coaxing him to get back to the music and enjoy his favorite song, but for whatever reason, his head wasn't in it. It wasn't that he missed her already, but watching her leave while he stood idly by with Jackie bore far too similar a resemblance to last time. It made his heart ache just thinking about it, and as his favorite song faded out, he barely noticed it.

"Marcooo, you are so adorable, you know that?" Jackie asked, poking his ribs, "she'll be right back, I promise I don't bite, dude." A string of fireworks lit up the sky in hopes to hype up the crowd, and from the noise, it was working.

' _If only you know how terrible of a friend I was to her on this exact night,'_ he thought, letting the start of 'Too Little Too Late' roar against his eardrums. He gave her a chipper look, hoping to dissuade her worries, but as he did, she clasped his hand and pulled him into a hug, patting his back. "I know you guys went through something last time, but I'm glad you guys came with me again. You two are like, the coolest people I know, and that's coming from _me_ , Diaz."

"Really? Even with all of the crazy, world-ending nonsense and the bummer-bus that is Star and I?" He had to ask, but Jackie remained unphased, stepping back and giving him a shrug. "I won't say I'm crazy about worrying that you two might not come back from a dimension hop one day, but yeah. Really."

 _"Oh, girl_

 _You know I'd never mean to hurt ya_

 _When you're sad_

 _You know I'd never desert ya_

 _Ooh-ooooh_

 _You were my angel_

 _My beautiful dove"_

"Thanks, Jackie. For inviting us, and being an awesome friend. Like always," Marco grinned, the crowd around them growing quiet as the song continued to play. She was half focused on him, and something around him, and when he looked, he noticed that many of the couples in their area were kissing. Hence the growing silence. His cheeks burned redder, but Jackie only snorted and shook her head at the patrons around them.

"Don't worry about them, dude… Or me. I don't mind being the third wheel as much as I figured I would." Marco made to joke about her finding a cute girl she liked, maybe a french one, despite the ramifications it would bring, but her eyes caught his in a way they'd never done before.

Where they had always been a mint green, delightfully close to the sea, now they were a radiant sapphire, framed by curly locks of forest green hair. "When did you change your hair?" Marco asked, his chest feeling warm, similar to drinking a 'Star' amount of corn whiskey. He was getting lightheaded, and a pressure was building in the back of his skull, but the gentle sway of the music mixed with the warmth in his body seemed to lull him into calm.

"I uh, I didn't? Jackie asked, cocking an eyebrow at him as she grinned, "Someone's a little loopy, why don't you sit down, _Var?"_

Marco's blood ran cold as the woman before him smiled lovingly, the freckles above her cheeks moving as her eyes became lidded. "W-what?" He asked, but she didn't seem to hear him. She just moved closer, looking at him carefully. _"I said, you look tired, dear. Perhaps you should rest for a moment, Var. You must have run yourself ragged trying to get to me."_

Marco blinked hard, fighting to keep the warmth in his chest from rising, but he felt drunk. The pressure in his head made him dizzy, like at any moment, something in him would pop, but whatever barrier was there was keeping him in control. For now. "Jackie, I think… I think…," he couldn't think, surely he was lying to himself. Merina would help him. She would fix him up like always. She was here now, and everything would be better. Everything would be alright.

 _"Come here, my handsome warrior. You've done so much for me already, you deserve to rest. They couldn't keep us apart forever, could they?"_ Merina asked, beckoning Marco closer. The music was now a hollow thrum in the distance, and the crowd was little more than a rocky outcropping. A sluggish, dazed turn to the left revealed butterfly castle in the distance, it's lighting all dark.

 _'Shes right. The battle's over now…"_ Marco thought, turning back to her. He was so tired the feel of it all almost crushing him. There was only one thing on his mind as he gazed into her deep blue eyes still sparkling from the lights on stage, … _'I should rest...Merina will make everything better.'_ He took an uneasy step closer to her, and the pressure felt like a pot boiling over. The heat traveled from his head all the way through his body, and his vision was blurred. "You're really back…," he breathed, his words hollow and ragged. Marco felt an unbearable longing overtake him in his last moment of consciousness; so much pain being washed away by the woman before him. He could feel his own hot tears trickling past his cheeks as he took another step closer.

"I've missed you...more than life itself," Darc whispered, loud enough over the wind for her to hear, "I died, the day she took you from me. And I haven't been whole since, but you're really back...we can be a family again, Merina…"

 _"I know, my love. Let's go home...shall we? Silva's been alone without her father long enough, hasn't she?"_

That did it for him, the pressure in his head waning almost entirely and giving way to that drunken warmth that threatened to swallow him whole. But Marco fought to stay awake, to stop himself from getting any closer to her. "I...I can't- I can't do that- you _not real,"_ he struggled, his words coming out strangled as he grit his teeth. His body felt like it was weighed down, demanding he give in and sleep, to let it do what it wanted.

 _"Please, Var. Come home with me. You've done so much, you deserve to rest,"_ Merina pleaded, though she didn't step closer. She fizzled a bit above her chest, and Marco could just barely make out Jackie's concerned expression as he fought to stay awake. To keep himself in control.

"You- Are _not… REAL_ … You're not- _Her."_

"Marco? Are you feeling alright? You don't look good, dude," Jackie's voice sounded, phasing in between her own and the other woman's. But just as he was struggling to answer, a burning sensation like white-hot steel singed the center of his chest.

 _ **"STOP. FIGHTING. ME! I WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN! YOU CAN'T KEEP HER FROM ME!"**_ Darc's voice boomed through his thoughts, and Marco's vision went black.

 **3**

As Star stepped down towards the stage, her phone vibrating to a silent version of _Boop_ , one of her favorite songs, she growled to herself at the thought of having to leave them alone, _again_. When she was just beyond the bathroom...containers, she answered her phone to an equally patient caller. "What?" She grumbled.

 _"Star whatever mood you're in, drop it now,"_ Moon began, her voice tight and urgent, _"I have no time for an argument right now."_

"Why? What's going on back home?" Star asked, deciding it best to give a little. The sooner she was done with _this_ , the sooner she could get back to Marco. But the moment she asked, she mentally cursed herself for opening that can of worms.

 _"What a wonderful time for you to take an interest, Star. I just left a meeting with the magical high commission. Do you know what they found?"_ Moon asked, using her 'I know what you did' voice. She used it a lot. Star managed to grumble above the noise, "what did they find out? That magic is breaking and they're too dumb to fix it?"

She immediately felt bad, as last time Lekmet was killed in the fight against Toffee. But in all honesty, he was the only one of them that actually made any sense, despite not speaking english. _"No, they found out where Vartek is hiding,"_ Moon answered. Star felt a chill run down her spine as the band finished Awesome Feeling, the crowd hungry for more.

"Mom, whatever you do, DO _NOT_ go-"

 _"On the contrary, dear. We're not making a move... yet, but I want you to come home to Mewni as soon as possible. Tonight if you can."_ Moon's tone gave away no sign of humor, and not a hint of play. She was deadly serious, and when Star answered, so was she.

"No."

 _"No? Star do you not fully grasp what is happening around you? Magic has been corrupted nearly to its breaking point, monsters are going missing to form what I can only assume is an army, the magical high commission wants to use you and Marco as bait, and…. nevermind that. I cannot deal with so many hindrances, and worry about you being on Earth."_ Moon paused for a moment, letting her worry die down as she caught her breath. _"This isn't up for debate, Star. You're coming home, and that's final."_

Star glared at the space in front of her, choking down a strangled growl before forcing herself to bear some semblance of composure. When she was sure she could at least talk without screaming, she replied, "I'm not coming home yet, Mom. My wand is still working pretty fine, and I'd like to see the Commission try to take us. I know you're worried and angry, and you just wanna keep me safe, but… I can do this on my own. You have to trust me when I say that it's not time yet."

 _"When_ is _the time, Star?"_ Moon demanded, her frustration becoming more and more evident with each passing word, _"You refuse to tell me what happens with Toffee, you refuse to tell me about Vartek, and now you refuse to abide by my very simple request that you come home?"_

"Yes."

Silence. A minute rolled by as the band continued to play their music, the beat thrumming like a heartbeat through the ground. Star bit her lip as she felt a wave of regret and defiance pour through her. Finally, Moon let out a resigned sigh. _"May I ask,_ why _you don't want to come home, where it's safe?"_

Now it was Star's turn to let out one of Moon's characteristic sighs. "Things are going to get a lot worse, thanks for reminding me. But when it all goes bad, _then_ you can come get me. For now, I'm better off here, okay?"

 _"No, Star! None of this is okay, don't you understand?"_ Moon countered, her voice donning a higher level of agitation than even Star was used to, _"You are my daughter, and I only want what is best for you, Star. And right now, that means having you by our side when things get...unpleasant. I understand that you_ think _you know what's the best course of action, but staying on Earth isn't it."_

"Ugghh! You're not even _trying_ to see things from my point of view, Mom!" Star yelled into her phone. Tired was the word she would use to describe her view of this conversation, and her frustration with Moon wasn't helping. _"Then_ help _me see it from your point of view, Star! That's all I've been asking of you! Tell me why you can't leave, or what I should be doing!"_

"Why can't you just trust me?! That I can't tell you for a good reason?!"

 _"Because this isn't just satiating my own curiosity in some self-indulgent quest to know the future! People are in danger, Star, and you're one of them, so I believe I deserve to know why you think coming home in the middle of a crisis against a man intent on ending your life is a bad idea!"_

"Because it's not just me, Mom!" Star screamed against Moon's rambling. To argue the point further would only make things worse, but ever since her test with Baby, this had been a subject of interest between the two. "He wants Marco too, and if I tell you more than I should, then you might do things in a way we don't survive after like last time!"

As patrons walked by doing their best to pretend they weren't listening, Star inhaled sharply, pinching the bridge of her nose just like her mother. "I died...last time, Mom. And I was lucky to come back. So I need you to understand that we can't change things too much, or we might not get so lucky."

Moon was quiet for a long time, but Star knew that was an inevitability, hearing truth bombs like that. She probably said enough to ruin the entire timeline, maybe break the universe, but if it got her point across then she was fine with every repercussion that came her way. _"You...You_ died?" Was all Moon could ask.

"Yeah… I died, but only for a little bit! It was-," she had to stop herself, catching her words in her throat. "Look. Mom, you like making deals with diplomats and junk like that, right?"

Another pause. Moon wasn't thrilled about the jab, but she had to concede that it _was_ part of her job description. Continuing, Star went on. "I can't come home yet, but...if I tell you a little bit, can you please trust me?"

 _"That's all I have been asking for, Sweetheart,"_ Moon answered, her voice shedding the tension of the past few minutes.

"Okay. Right now, if Marco and I change things too much, the universe glitches out and gets all buggy until we do it right, repeating itself over and over for as long as it takes. So, that's why I can't come home." Her voice was tight, but the relief of talking to Moon about this was too bittersweet to not find some enjoyment. "When the time comes, and you'll know when, come get me. Until then, make sure the kingdom has stocks of supplies ready, and prepare for an invasion. I can't say when or how or where...but, you're going to have to trust dad to keep an eye on things."

Star could almost hear Moon's mind formulating plans, piecing together a picture from the warning, and deciding on a different temporary ruler all at once. But finally, Moon sighed in assent, answering, _"Okay. I'll prepare the city, and I'll speak to your father about contingencies. Are you absolutely sure you can't come home?"_

She thought about that for a moment. The changes and ramifications of simply hiding at home would be devastating, but that tug in her heart of a young girl desperate to feel safe and secure was too real. "I'll be safer here. After all, I've got Marco to keep an eye on, so I can't just ditch him, you know?"

 _"Well I would have just as soon assumed you'd bring him with you, but...I suppose I'll honor the terms of our agreement. Thank you for the warning, and don't forget how much I love you, Sweetheart."_

I love you too, Mom," Star answered, smiling to herself, "I always will. Thanks for understanding." She and her mother weren't on the best of terms the last time things went south, but this time would be different. If this was the last time she ever got to talk to Moon, Star was happy to know they left on a good note.

 _"Of course, Star. Please be careful, and call me if you need anything at all. I'm always here for you."_

"I will, Mom. Bye."

Putting her phone away, Star managed a half-hearted smile, leaning against one of the many concrete pillars holding up the amphitheater. It felt liberating to finally tell her mom even a fraction of what was to come, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was, in some way, betraying Marco by spilling the beans.

' _So much for keeping the future a secret,'_ she mumbled _._ But in any event, she could still imagine that this was what Marco felt any time he got to prepare for something. She felt ready, and excited, but scared at the same time. That false sense of confidence was something dangerous in the wrong situation, so shrugging off the future, for now, Star turned to head back to her seat.

But as she stepped through the concrete doorway towards the stands, her field of vision shifted sideways, buzzing from side to side as her balance was broken. The music sounded like a bass-boosted arc of static electricity buzzing madly for a split second in tandem with her vision before it skipped back a second, repeating the process all over again. Colors went negative in pixelated squares dancing across any surface, and once again her vision buzzed horizontally.

"It's...glitching?" Star asked no one, as no one was functioning enough to answer except herself. She didn't waste any time weighing the possibility and took off in a sprint up the sloped entrance. Passing through the archway beneath the stands, she saw that things were far worse inside the amphitheater. Bits and pieces of the stage were beginning to come undone, as well as a sizable portion of the wall, floating in the air before glitching in negatives and resetting.

Star looked up towards her seat and found the sight even more frightening. The closer she looked, the more distorted and fractured reality seemed to get, until it too would snap back to normal before breaking again. And at the center, she could see Jackie. She looked concerned, which was an understatement, but more worried for Marco than herself. And as Star drew closer, her mixed boots keeping her from flying up the steps, the gravity of the situation finally hit.

Marco was broken. Really, really broken. A spiderweb of cracks like shattered porcelain wrapped around his left arm, and drew up his neck to surround his left eye, which was inky black around a pinprick of lime green light. His teeth were grit in half pain, half anger, split right down the middle in a furious growl of focus and rage. His left hand was outstretched toward Jackie like he was reaching for his first drink of water after a lifetime in the desert. His right hand, however, was gripping his left wrist, keeping it at bay in a struggle to hold himself back.

By now, Star had put together what was going on, but it still seemed unbelievable. Ducking under a violently glitchy piece of concrete and rebar, she slipped around the pixelating, buzzing crowd and stopped right in front of Marco. "Marquess!" She yelled in both an order and a request.

"It _wo_ **n't** _**wor**_ k! _I_ _**tr**_ ied **th** a _t al_ _ **read**_ y!" Marco shouted back, the effort of speaking taking away a dangerous amount of focus from his free hand. His piercing black eye narrowed at Star. _**"Stay out of this,**_ Star! _I'm going_ _**to have**_ **MY** _MERINA_ back, o **n** _ **e WA**_ y _oR_ An _ **ot**_ her!"

Star frowned, hard, and moved closer, holding the sides of Marco's face as she once again yelled "Marquess!" to him. But again the effort yielded no positive results. Marco lurched backward, then forward as his cracked hand desperately tried to grasp at anything it could. " _ **Let me go! SHE NEEDS ME!**_ "

Star felt a chill run up her spine when Marco wholly spoke in Varteks voice, but she kept her composure and pressed her hand against his chest, willing a moment of clarity amidst the storm. She closed her eyes and, like before, tried to imagine the beautiful moments she shared with Marco: the warm thoughts of their dance date, the many nights on Vintal, capping the hill of flags, partying with their best friends at a sleepover, the list went on.

Her mind flooded with thoughts and feelings from the heart that all revolved around the boy before her, and just like in the cave, she could feel the cold energy in his chest giving, if only slightly. But it was enough. Marco took a sharp, heavy breath as if he'd been running for hours, sweat already beginning to pour down his brow. "Star! I can't keep him back anymore... I could see what he was seeing, like I was drugged, he thinks Jackie's Merina!"

The cold pressure in his chest got rapidly hot, but Star kept it at bay as she gestured to the space around her. "And how does that explain you breaking the universe, Marco? What happened?"

"I don't know, I was watching the show, people started kissing, and then Jackie started looking like-"

"Merina, I got that part, but why isn't he going back down? Why is he even here? Didn't the Blood Moon at least _kinda_ fix you?" Star asked as Marco strained against himself. She could feel how hard he was fighting, both physically and mentally. He was going to break, one way or the other, so without waiting for a response, Star closed her eyes, dipping down deep into the untapped, untainted reserves of magic that flowed just beneath her reality.

Her cheek marks glowed a brilliant, solid white as the band's music reverberated the same seven notes. Marco chanced an uneasy look down at where her hands were resting, and he could _feel_ Darc's panic deep in his mind. _'_ _ **Don't take her away, don't make me leave her,'**_ the thoughts slipped into his head. But he had no time to answer them when Star punched him hard in the chest, knocking every bit of wind out of him, and blurring his vision even more than the glitches. He began to crumble, but Star held firm, keeping an open palm against his chest.

"Marco? You feeling better, babe?" She asked after a short moment of dry heaving, and glaring. Marco spit up what might have been blood, and shook his head. "Now I feel beat to shit, and sad… but yeah, I don't feel him anymore. What was that?"

Star straightened her gaze and let out a heavy breath, the effort every bit as taxing for her as it was for him. "I dipped down, and I punched him in the face to get him to back off," she replied, somewhat too proud of herself, but Marco would never point that out. She was probably being serious.

"Thank you, Star. I don't know how you learned to do... that, but I'm glad you came back when you did. I was about to-"

"Kiss Jackie. Yeah, I need you to do that."

The amphitheater buzzed in glitched assent as Marco stared at her for a moment, gauging both her sanity and his own before wheezing, "Why would- you want me-...no."

"Marco, it's not like we have a choice. All of _this_?" She gestured to the cracking and fractured stands all facing a glitching and fragmented stage. "Is because we're not doing things-"

"I'm not kissing Jackie, Star. I already made that mistake once, there has to be another way," he said with absolute finality. But Star had a great deal of finality of her own. She stepped closer to him and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down to her level and planting a gentle, yet loving kiss against his lips. Marco slid closer, meaning to deepen their connection before she stepped back, donning an out of place smile amidst the chaos around them.

"Its okay, Marco," she said, her voice soothing against the noise of the glitching amphitheater, "I'm fine with it. You don't need to carry me through the battles all the time, and you don't need to break yourself to protect my feelings. I love you, and I trust in your love for me. Plus, this is kind of our only option, sooo."

A large crack snaked its way through the center of the stands and down to the stage, but Marco couldn't have cared less. All he could see was Star, and all he could hear was her voice, like a whisper of warmth on a cold night. "It doesn't have to be our only option. I could kiss you until the universe breaks, and die doing what I love," he asserted, holding her soft hands in his.

Star gave him a bashful smile and shook her head, a light chuckle sneaking past her lips. "You are _such_ a dork sometimes, Marco. That's adorable, but I'd prefer to be alive after the show ends, so we can have the afterparty if you get my meaning."

Marco's cheeks lit up scarlet, and any remnant of that pressure in his chest was gone. Like just having Star close by was comforting enough to ease him back into peace. "I try. But… are you sure? I wanted tonight to be about-"

"Marco, the universe is kind of breaking because you don't want to kiss someone else over me," Star offered, inclining her head toward Jackie, "that's about as romantic as we're gonna get for now. So, the sooner you get it over with, the sooner you can make it right."

"Would it be kinda wrong to kiss her? She's not gonna be happy." They both turned to look at Jackie, her face momentarily shifting towards deeper concern before glitching back to normal. Rinse, repeat. Star huffed, rolling her eyes at the idea before narrowing her eyes at Marco. "She can die with us if you'd prefer to guard your chastity so closely, Diaz. I'm gonna let go, so I need you to do it, alright?"

Marco's eyes darted nervously to his chest, and he knew what she meant. She would let Darc back in, and he would be back in the fight for control. _'But if I can give him a little, it might be enough to push him back,'_ he thought. Looked back up to Star, he nodded in assent before she lifted her palm from his chest.

Immediately the cold pressure built, and his vision, already skewed by the glitching, began to haze. He could feel Darc's desperation and desire, but he steeled his nerves, clenching his fists to keep in control.

Star watched as Marco's eyes flooded to inky black, two pinpricks of green light sending up wisps of teal magic, but he didn't have any cracks. That was a plus. He looked like he was struggling, but after a moment, Marco let a controlled breath hiss through his teeth. _**"I've got him. Sorry...for doing this, I-"**_ he began, speaking in Darc's unsettling voice, but Star pointed to Jackie. "Just hurry up, I know you don't want to. I love you, Marco."

Marco's eyes darted to Star, a thin trail of green shadowing his pupil's movements, but nonetheless, he took a step closer to Jackie, and gave her a rapid peck on the lips. Nothing happened.

He turned to Star, his vision still shifting, and made to speak when everything around him began moving in buzzing reverse, debris and people drifting back to their places. He took a step back from Jackie and moved toward Star. Taking her hands in his, he pulled her closer than space would allow and locked his lips with her in a deep, passionate kiss. Star had watched his pupils return to normal, but in his mind, Darc offered little to improve the moment.

 _ **"That wasn't fair."**_

"Shut it. You're lucky you even got _that_ ," Marco muttered before Star hungrily pulled him back for more, digging her nails through his hair. He felt Darc fade back into the recesses of his mind, and without warning, the music returned in a loud crescendo to a roaring crowd. Star wasn't done, not by a long shot, but when Jackie politely asked, "what the hell just happened?" she had to stop. For now.

"I… uhm. I had to...kiss you," Marco stammered uneasily, his eyes shifting between her and his girlfriend. Though it was Jackie who looked more taken back by the admission. Before any more uncomfortable questions could be asked, Star thankfully saved the day, throwing an arm over Jackie's shoulder. "You and him were dating and kissing last time, and I guess the parasite came out too. We were kiiiiinda stuck in a time loop until we repeated that kiss, if that makes sense."

Despite her blunt and paraphrased explanation, Jackie returned with a slow nod, her eyes giving away a large amount of appraisal. "I...guess? Are we safe now? Or do we have to ki-"

"No! No no, we're probably fine," Marco quickly added, stopping himself from blushing, though Star wasn't so lucky, her sudden glare burning a hole into the side of Jackie's face. "I think the universe is happy with...what we did. I'd really prefer it if we just-"

"AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, A LOCAL FAVORITE FOR ALL YOU SINGLE FRIENDS OUT THERE: JUST FRIENDS!" Justin yelled from the stage, which showed no evident signs it was falling apart a mere minute ago. As the synthetic beat began to drum against the concrete stands around them, Star and Marco looked at each other for a fraction of a second before each donned a wide, hysterical grin.

"Ooooooo"

"HOOOOOoooooo"

"HoooooAAAAAAAoooooohhhh"

"HOOOOOoooooo"

"Oooooooo"

 _"It was no secret: the way that we feel._

 _A love that's so pure, and a love that's so real!"_

Star and Marco sang along note for note, their worries melting away, and even the uncomfortable confrontations of the last few minutes couldn't hold a candle to the moment they were sharing now.

 _"You showed me your world, it felt like a sign!_

 _But you acted too slow, and you ran out of tiiiiiIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiimmmmmeee!_

 _And now we'll be: juuuust friiiieeeends_

 _We will be: juuuuust friiiieeeeends_

 _And now we'll be! Juuuust friiiieeeeends"_

Marco wrapped his arms around her, both still singing along to the song they had both secretly grown to hate since their last venture. But now it wasn't a reminder of the bad times. It was them, carving out a new moment to remember together and mapping out a brighter future than what they should come to expect. "If we can make even tonight a good night, imagine what we can do tomorrow," Marco whispered to her. Star could only blush, eying him with want and passion before pulling him into a fierce kiss, not caring for a moment that Jackie was there watching. Not that she ever did.

 _"I didn't mean to hurt you- you didn't have a clue_

 _So you went out and got busy, and found somebody new, neeeew, neeeeeeeew!_

 _And now we'll be: Just friiiiieeeends!_

 _Oh, we will be: Just friiiiiiieeeends!_

 _And now we'll be: just friiiiiieeeeeends!_

 _Be just friiiieeeends_

 _And now we'll be…"_

"More than friends _."_

 _To be continued in: Rock of Ages_

 _As Star and Marco deal with an annoying minstrel before song day, Vartek makes the final move on his plan._


	49. Rock of Ages

Vartek was walking, but for how long he had been doing so, or what had come before the sudden journey, there was no memory to aid him. He remembered that first step out of a darkness so empty it might have been a vacuum, and then he was home. He had some memory of his home lying in ruins, but given the sight of it standing proud before him, he brushed it off as a passing thought. The sun blazed above him amidst a pink atmosphere, and a cool breeze fluttered through the air with the scent of...what was that? He remembered knowing, but for now, he didn't care. Vartek finally stopped walking, from wherever he had left, and stood at the entrance to his manor, the stone gates adorned with intricate inlays of carved vine and traditional monster art.

Just about the only thing he really liked about the property itself. It was given to him by his Father-in-law after he and Merina were...betrothed under the light of the Blood Moon. He'd have been happy living in his swamp, or anywhere less populated, but Merina insisted on giving it a try with him, and he had agreed if only to make her happy.

In Varteks eyes, it was gaudy, pompous, and pretentious with too many rooms, servants, and useless gardens meant for nothing less than impressing those he cared nothing about. _'But...Merina likes the Garden,'_ he mused, making his way through the stone gate of his land. She took good care of the garden, as her father had instructed when he gave the home to them, and under her care, it flourished with dozens of plants that made a canvas of the otherwise poor soil.

Vartek couldn't help but smile as he walked along the grounds of his excessive home, the mere thought of Merina's affinity for nature magic soothing his otherwise annoyed spirit.

His father in law may have had terrible taste in everything but location. At this time of day, the Jadebirds sang harmonious songs from every corner of the city, and the crisp air drifting from the Butterfly kingdom brought the sweet smell of corn and other crops. It was his second favorite thing in all of Mewni, and perhaps the universe beyond.

His first, was easily the woman approaching him from the garden.

"Var, you're doing that thing again, love. Where you stand there and smile because of the afternoon being ' _just so beautiful,'_ she finished in a mockingly deep voice. Her freckle-speckled cheeks stretched into a wide grin as she stood before him, looking up at his amused face. "You're good, Merina, but not that good," Vartek chuckled, resting his hands on his hips just above his scimitars, "I was actually thinking about how awful this house is _despite_ the beautiful afternoon. I can think of several caves I'd prefer over this grand, senseless display of power."

"Booooo," Merina grumbled, rolling her eyes. "You know as well as I do what you really wanted, and I'll be damned if we're living in a swamp, love."

Vartek couldn't suppress his grin any longer and burst into a fit of laughter. She knew how to get him fired up with the very idea of living with his family in his old swamp. "Hahaa, you have no idea how much better Swamp houses are! Imagine it," he began, pulling Merina to his side and waving an outstretched hand around him, "cool, refreshing rivers! Warm afternoons year-round! An abundance of wildlife! Ha! Silva would adore fighting with the crocodiles and snakes! Just like her father!"

"Booooo," Merina pouted at the very idea.

"Bah! You'll come around one day! I assure you, swamp life is the very best Mewni has to offer." Vartek gave her a confident grin, flashing a sharp reptilian smile, but Merina was undeterred, giving him a meek nod. "Whatever you say, love. But you know Silva takes more after me."

"BAAAH! She casts _one_ spell and suddenly she's your carbon copy! I promise you, give her a couple more years and she'll be wielding swords like her old man!"

The two eyed each other in another one of their usual skirmishes, but it was Merina who broke first, letting her lips curl into a wide grin. She snorted, slugging Vartek on the arm as he joined her in laughter. He missed this. Just the two of them without any world-ending foes to beat, and nothing but the warm sun and laughter to fill the air. "Merina…" Vartek whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace. She met his gaze with sapphire blue eyes amidst a slew of forest green hair.

"I love you, more than life itself. I would do anything for you…" he breathed, gently brushing the side of her face. She smiled up at him, holding his hand in hers as she whispered back, "You would say anything to carry me back to our castle to claim your plunder."

He grinned, donning an overly contralto voice as he shot back " _Please grant me permission to view the glittering hoard…_ No. I'm more of a 'go forth and take it kind of man."

"Only if you behave, love," Merina sang to his ear, running her hand down the side of his armor, "but you lost that chance when you let her take me."

Vartek had been so enraptured by the beauty before him, he almost missed what she had said. He started, pulling his hands back only slightly as Merina continued to smile at him. "I died, begging for you to save me...and you couldn't. Could you?"

Vartek pulled away from her as the wind stopped. The birds had fallen silent, and even the rays of the sun seemed cold as Merina folded her hands and shook her head.

"What is this? What...what are you? Where is Silva?!" Vartek demanded. There was no way that was Merina, there was no way she was real. But the fake shrugged, finally dropping her smile for a look of genuine curiosity. "How should I know? You abandoned her after you let. _Me_. **_Die_** _."_

"Losing you...it drove me insane, Merina," Vartek found himself breathing, but they didn't truly feel like his words, "And what I did to myself, teging to bring you back, it only stole what little sanity I had left…"

His manor was suddenly ripped open from the inside, a hurricane of stone, wood, and magic blasting the roof open like a can of corn. Vartek instinctively moved to protect Merina, or whatever she was now, but the force of nature that had ripped his home apart shot out from the rubble like a whirlwind of oranges and yellows.

Vartek didn't have any time to react, and Nebula had cleaved Merina's head from her body, a spray of blood painting the dusty ground. The queen landed, her bracers back, and glowing white hot before she turned to face Vartek. He was in shock, she was a blur, and he couldn't even react before she smiled, wound up four of her arms, and slashed at the air between them. A rippling wave of magic cut through the air, carving the ground as it approached in a screaming blade of hell itself.

Darc jolted awake in his void of isolation, his mind shattered back to reality yet again. His breathing was hoarse and irregular as he looked around at his surroundings. The first few moments were always hard, shedding the memories as he drifted back into his borrowed vessel. But he was used to it. Another memory, another wish, another harsh awakening to his grim reality.

"Taking another stroll into your memories?" Glossaryck asked him, "I'm guessing Nebula came in and killed you both again, huh?" Dark rubbed his eyes and glared at him, not bothering to answer.

"If you keep this up, you'll be consumed by the memories you hold so dear, and you will be driven just as insane as him" Glossaryck mused, sitting across from the teal embers glowing before Darc. But Darc waved it off with a huff, cracking his neck and stretching out his back. "When a child burns their finger, they remember the pain. But for me? I welcome the pain so I never forget."

"So you're an idiot?" Glossaryck asked as calmly as ever. By the gods Darc hated him. But the little man wouldn't go away. Even after being purified from the void, Glossaryck continued to appear. The annoying little imp had the nerve to ask,"You know what the definition of crazy is, don't you? Even Star knows that."

"What can I say? Maybe I am crazy," Darc muttered, leaning back and resting his head in his hands, "I've got it bad, old man. But the biggest sacrifices yield the grandest rewards, right? Your legacy is a testament to that."

"And what are you prepared to sacrifice, Vartek? The lives of children? The lives of Mewmans? Personal sacrifice is the only kind that gives out rewards."

The two sat in silence for a few moments until Darc finally answered with a scoff, shaking his head as he stood. "I'm sacrificing myself, and the memories I will soon forget, in order to get what I want. You forget, old man, I am not Vartek. And I am not Marco." Darc gestured to the space around him, letting a powerful, ominous glow of teal energy crackle and surge towards the smoldering embers.

"I am, that I am. And where you both failed, it's up to them to save...us." The dying teal embers glowed hotter, and Glossarcyk nodded in the growing light. The little blue man recognized when it was time to go, and like a fading mirage he vanished as Darc stood.

"One pest, two pests, green pest, blue pest," he murmured as the embers sparked into a small fire. The blackness around him began to illuminate with intricate lines of magic circuits as Darc stood over it, holding out his hands to the flames. He had been dreading this moment with an apathetic regret, but he was running out of time. His last exchange with... _him_ , was plenty proof of that. So now it was time to take that first step towards his roots.

Darc leaned towards the flames until the teal blaze was licking at his face. The closer he got, however, the colder it became until his vision went black. It was a similar experience to whenever he took control of the boy, so it wasn't anything unusual. Within a few moments, his vision returned, albeit somewhat blurry. But that was because he wasn't really there. He was still in the boys mind, hidden until he saw fit to release himself, and until he was meeded.

"Come on now! Are we not akin to one another, Toffee?! You can let me in _now,_ or I'll force your hand _later_. Your call!"

Vartek was standing before a black marble pedestal in an ornate room of worship, hidden within the Monster temple. Darc recognized the location, if only in a time travelers sort of way, and moving his astral projection through the room, he got a better look at what was happening. Atop the pedestal, nestled in a crystalline cradle, was Ludos wand. It glowed with power, humming from its half-star gemstone.

"I remember you promising me 'that I'll get what I want', Toffee. So stop. Resisting!" Vartek snapped, raising his hands and splaying his fingers. Darc watched with bored interest as green, sizzling magic collected around the septarians spread hands before jolting forward and into the wands gem. The magic hissed and cackled as it poured into the wand, but it didn't seem to have any noticeable effect.

This went on for another minute before Vartek finally gave in, dropping his hands as if they were weighed to his sides. "Damn! Hide all you want, Toffee! But rest assured, you will pay for your treachery by granting me access!" Varteks voice echoed through the intimate chamber, but Darc knew well enough what all that pageantry would get him: Absolutely nothing.

"I can feel you there as easily as I can smell the stench of your 'divine' magic. Reveal yourself at once!" Vartek never turned about, but given that the boy floating behind him was of his own energy, it made sense that it would be hard to hide from him. Darc rolled his eyes, floating down to the ground, and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his ethereal hoodie. "Does _everything_ you do have to be _so_ , _damn_ , _pretentious?"_ He asked simply.

Vartek stood still, his armor giving nothing away. The room seemed to grow darker around him as Darc pressed on with a resigned sigh. "You know who, and _what_ , I am. Stop acting like you-"

"The boy." Vartek growled, "I have to admit I wasn't expecting to see you here…. Are you impressed?"

Darc looked around the room, his eyes passing over the ornate walls, the streaks of ancient blood on the stone pedestal, and the intricate, foreign design carved into the floor. It reminded him of the cut of a multi-faceted gem, only far more detailed. "You've been busy, I can see that much. But you know it won't work. You're not nearly strong enough to-"

Vartek turned, casting his gaze on the corporeal form of Darc, and the boy's words died in his chest. Varteks arms were covered in deep green cracks, corrupted magic glowing from under his skin. Looking higher, Darc could see the cracks had carved their way up to Varteks face, and where there had once been burns, now lay a web of broken flesh. They surrounded his eyes like a shattered mask above a sinister grin. "Not strong enough to _what,_ boy? Bring her back? I have power beyond anything in the cosmos, even beyond the three Matriarchs. Where do you think I got this?" He asked rhetorically, gesturing to the faceted platform on the floor.

"Using a warp pad like that is a good way to get you killed, soo, I guess I'll let you get back to it then, yeah?" Darc asked him, however, he still couldn't take his eyes off the cracks. Vartek scoffed and folded his arms, leaning against the pedestal, clearly enjoying himself. "What's the hurry? Are you so desperate to get back to the little bitch that you can't stay and talk for a while?"

Darc let his face twitch with the urge to unleash hell, even on someone who's magic probably far surpassed his own. "The _'bitch'_ I return to, is one you have no right to mention. Merina would spit on the man you have become. You _taint_ her memory, and her magic," Darc muttered. His words were as cold as a frozen forest, but his eyes burned with rage. Vartek rose to meet the young man's spite with a wave of anger all his own, his eyes flashing green. "Choose your next words _very_ carefully, child. I could portal to your little home and slaughter your-"

"I am no more a child of Earth than I am a child of yours," Darc spat, not backing down an inch. He loomed forward over Vartek like the shadow of an eclipse and despite being a mere image of the septarians memories, he demonstrated an unrivaled power all his own. "You will die just as well as Merina before you can bring her back! The foul magic you cling to so desperately is killing you! Can't you see that?!"

"Enough!" Vartek roared, slamming his fist down just beside Ludo's wand, shooting cracks down the stone shrine, "When I am given what I am owed, I will _relish_ in the screams of Mewni! I will-"

"Ohhh myy goooodddd, seriously, drop the pageantry! I'm literally a part of you, I know you're scared and sad and angry, and you just want to be back home….with her." Darc lowered himself down to Varteks level and reached out a transparent hand to him, letting the softer tone of his voice carry the pain he knew they both shared. "We can go home, right now. We can become whole on our own, give back what we've stolen, and return to the home she would want you to carry forward. Your people need you, and so does Silva."

"My _people_ are all dead, thanks to the Butterflies. My land, taken. My home, reduced to rubble! My family? Slain before my very eyes!" Vartek shouted, his eyes never leaving Darc's, "You know nothing of what you speak of, boy. And when I use _this,"_ he held up a small, blue crystal that hummed with energy. Arcs of magic hissed around its edges as Vartek smiled. "You will be the first to die."

Darc retracted his hand and let out a resigned sigh. "And you will fall with me. I hope we can save you before you lose the only thing that makes us...who we once were." Varteks eyes narrowed further at the mention of 'us' and 'we', but he decided to ignore it, instead turning back to his pedestal and eying the wand.

"I have paid a hefty price, there's no doubt of that," he growled, running his hands over his fractured arms, "but the greatest sacrifices yield the greatest rewards." Darc rolled his eyes, but his attention was still drawn to the arcing blue crystal. Vartek noticed the boy's wandering gaze and let his lips curl into a satisfied sneer.

"You must be so curious as to my latest deeds. Perhaps that is why you decided to pay me a visit?" Darc returned the lizard's sneer with a half-hearted grin and shrugged to himself, chuckling back, "Well, I was hoping to stop you from killing us and destroying quite a few nice places...but I can't lie; I am curious."

Vartek nodded in assent. Despite hating the visage of _that boy_ with every waking fiber of his being, he was at the very least happy to share with someone what he was working on. There was some danger that word of his plans could get out, but being so far down the 'to-do list', Vartek didn't really care. He placed the blue crystal down behind Ludo's wand and took a step back.

Darc watched with apathetic interest as Vartek clasped his palms together and closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath with a hiss. The cracks up his arms seemed to deepen and glow against the poor lighting of the room. From his palms, a hum of energy worked up his arms and set them ablaze with green flames until the fires reached his eyes.

"Is that supposed to be something impressive?" Darc asked with a raised eyebrow, "the boy can do that _without_ destroying himself. What do you hope to achieve by-" His quip was harshly silenced when a bubble of green magic expanded around Vartek, engulfing the room in a toxic light. Ludo's wand hovered in place, blaring a low, reverberating sound like a horn from every direction before it shot a concentrated beam of corrupted magic at the ground.

The faceted platform on the floor suddenly lit up with a similar, toxic color, and Vartek opened his eyes to sneer at Darc.

"I have my battery," he spoke triumphantly, gesturing to the arcing blue crystal that now spun madly behind the wand, blue energy pouring out of it.

"I have half of my focus point," he waved a hand to the wand that now overflowed with power. The faceted platform below him hummed with energy, but its true potential remained dormant. "All I need is the girl's half...and a vessel, and I'll return Merina to this world. I have waged wars, stolen from the matriarchs, gathered the forms of gods, and split my soul in two; all in the goal of-!"

"Yeah, yeah. Pageantry and sacrifice, all that jazz. I could do without the monologuing for now," Darc sighed, mockingly checking a watch that wasn't there. That might have gone over a medieval lizards head, though, who knew. Absorbing Glossaryck wasn't doing his patience or manners any favors, but for once, Darc agreed with his subdued half. "If you use that, you're going to die. A warp pad can't handle that much magic, and when you try to force your fake Merina through the wand, you'll burn up like a supernova."

"You seem awfully sure of my failure, for someone who's derived from my success," Vartek mused as he cut off the flow of magic. His glowing cracks began to repair, if only slightly, as the warp pad, the wand, and the crystal all died down. Darc folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "I'm not long for this world anyway. We will go down together when you fail, and maybe then you'll finally know peace when you join her in death."

Vartek took a step closer to the apparition, his eyes blazing with fury as his fists clenched so tight, they drew blood. "SHE WILL LIVE, AND THEY WILL DIE! I WILL KNOW PEACE, WHEN I CAN HAVE THE WOMAN I LOVE BACK!"

Not willing to be outdone with such an outburst, Darc used some of his magic to radiate an aura of malice that even Vartek could feel. He bellowed right back, "MERINA IS GONE, YOU BROKEN FOOL! SHE DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE!" He pushed further, holding Varteks eyes as he loomed closer. "Give up this frivolous quest of self-destruction for a woman who is no longer real! Carry her memory as I do and return home, or you will die, alone and broken. That is my ultimatum to you, and you would be wise to preserve her legacy by heeding it!"

" ** _ENOUGH!_** " Vartek roared, a pulse of green energy shooting in every direction. Darc's image was nearly shattered against the wall of force, but he managed to hold true. " **I will bring her back, and when I do, I will bath this land in the blood of the Mewmans. I will force that false princess to watch as I tear her mate to pieces. That is no ultimatum, nor a quest; it is a** ** _promise._** **I will reduce Mewni to little more than memory, as they did to Merina, and there is no force in this universe, that can stop me."**

Darc made to suggest that there were actually two that could, but Vartek slammed his palms together, radiating a pulse of corruption that forced Darc out of the temple and back into the void.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

"Let me be as clear as Mewmanly possible right now: Hell. NO." Star folded her arms, glaring daggers at the meek and slightly recoiling Ruberiot. Marco had just let him inside, and the three stood just past the threshold of the door, Star barring any further advancement into the house, her wand aimed squarely at Ruberiots chest. The bothersome, troublesome minstrel was smart enough to not say a word, and took to cowering behind Marco, keeping his eyes pointed to the floor

"Star, give me one minute to explain why this is-" he began, but Star fired off a nonlethal warning shot at the wall over his shoulder, barely missing Ruberiots minstrel hat. "N. O. We are NOT doing that again, and if the universe breaks? Fine by me! He's not ruining my life a second time!"

Marco stared at her, watching her muscles tense as the seconds drew by, and decided to play his hand at rationality. "Star, come on. This is our chance to tell Moon... _everyone,_ what's happening, and get them all ready," he reasoned, drawing closer to her. But her wand was unwaveringly steady as she maintained her aim. "We can use him to our advantage. One way or another a secret has to get out today, so why not one we choose?"

Star narrowed her eyes at him as her wand began to glow bright pink with charged magic. "You want me to _help him_ ruin my life? That little weasel can rot in the dungeon for all I care! He's gonna screw everything up, and I'm not playing cleanup afterwards!" She shouted, earning a flinch from the minstrel. Marco sidestepped to keep Ruberiot behind him and drew his hands up in a non-threatening pose, slowly moving closer to her so Ruberiot couldn't hear. Of course, judging from last time, he probably would anyway. "Star, it won't be like last time, you know that. You're already dating me, and you haven't done anything wrong for him to confess. We just tell them about Vartek, Ludo, and he'll probably tell them about our future knowledge if we say not to. It'll be fine."

Seconds of silence droned by, by finally, Star seemed to give a little as she let a small, barely noticeable breath out. "I know we're just gonna end up having to play along with him anyway, or-" the room around them glitched with an almost intentional assent before returning to normal, Ruberiot didn't notice. "-or that, yeah. But does it _have_ to be future stuff? What happens if things go worse because we tell them about Ludo?" Star asked.

Marco knew she had a point, there was no telling if the stream of events would be altered irreparably if Mewmans knew what was coming, and it _was_ true that things ended up largely alright last time, but…"Star, it's not just Ludo this time. If it was, I wouldn't even consider telling people. But it's not. We have to worry about Vartek," he warned, his eyes sharing that familiar unease he used every time he had to speak of the wicked septarian, "he's not like Ludo. He's not just trying to take over and be a bad ruler, Star. He wants to destroy _everything_. He's out for blood, and he wants a real war, we can't just sit by and hope things turn out okay."

"But…" Star hated that he had a point. Hated that Minstrel. Hated Vartek for everything he'd done and for pushing her hand. "But can't we do something _else?_ Our only option can't be _him_ ," she said with marked distaste. Marco followed her deadly glare to Ruberiot, but found himself smiling at the once troublesome mewman instead of matching her glare.

"Would you rather go and tell Moon everything yourself? Or would you prefer to pin all the public outcry on him?" He asked with a chuckle. Ruberiots eyes widened, but he didn't seem scared by the proposal. His honorable sense as a musician was telling him one thing, and one thing only: Recognition.

"You know that's not how it's gonna go down, Diaz," Star was quick to return, her icy stare unyielding against his improving mood, "I remember picking bits of tomato and corn out of my hair for two days. They're not gonna care about _him_ when he tells them about a secret war we've known was coming for months."

"And they're not going to care about _us_ when we're the ones saving them," Marco offered with his positive tone, "We can't let them walk in blind, Star. They have to know what's coming, and right now it's his job to tell them."

"Marco, I love you. But saving them or not, they're going to hate us. You know that, and I appreciate you trying to sugarcoat it, but that's just how it's gonna be," Star sighed, finally dropping her tense expression and lowering her wand. Ruberiot, feeling it was finally safe, stood up straighter and managed to speak.

"If it's all the same to you, princess, I'd happily play what you'd wish of me, but I cannot ignore the burning in my heart to play _real_ truth to-"

"I'm going to kill him before dinner, I just know it," Star muttered, furrowing her brow at him. Ruberiot flinched at her words, but Marco gave her a polite grin. "If he tells anyone our dirty secrets, I'll help you hide the body. Sound fair?"

"Sounds fair," she returned. Ruberiot audibly gulped, clinging his lute closer to his chest as Star trudged closer, her arms folded and a scowl boring his way. But when she stood over him with all of the malice of a born conquerer, she surprised him by extending a hand, which he cautiously took, and shook.

"You sing anything I don't approve of, and you _will_ die. And even if you're cool with that," she leaned closer, narrowing her eyes as she squeezed his hand so hard Marco could hear a few cracks. Ruberiot yelped, but Star held her grip, continuing to say, "I'll at least enjoy making it _hurt_. Understood?"

"U-understood, p-p-princess!" Ruberiot squeaked. Star nodded forcefully and let go of his hand, turning hard and striding towards the kitchen, pulling Marco along as she shouted over her shoulder, "Come on! We got a _lot_ of work to do, and I don't wanna make a day of this."

"Y-yes, your highness! I won't let you down, on my honor as-"

"And no more talking! From now on, you only get to write down questions!" Star interrupted, poking her head from the kitchen and shooting a scorching glare his way. Ruberiot pressed his lips together and eyed Marco, who only gave him a wistful shrug before turning on his heels and disappearing from the dining room.

Nodding to himself, Ruberiot steeled his nerves, clutched his lute tighter, and followed them into the kitchen.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

 _Sign, file, out process, receive, sign, receive, process, sign, file…_

As Queen Moon sat at her desk, a hand-carved chunk of blackwood that was likely older than half of the castle grounds, her usual routine of carrying out royal decrees and petitions was interrupted by a sudden, loud knock at her door. She straightened in her seat, staring at it as if it had offended her. It wasn't the kind of knock that preceded documents of files, " _Noo… that's… Star's_ _knock_ ," Moon thought with abject horror before the knob began to turn on its own.

Only when the door swung open, slamming against the wall to its right, it was _River_ who stood in the threshold, geared out for hunting and brandishing his favorite spear. He wore a wide, excitable grin, but before he could even utter a word to his queen, Moon slammed both palms to her desk and stood, a deep frown forming an impregnable barrier against any of the king's wishes. _"Absolutely not!"_ She yelled at him, but he was never so quick to back down.

"But Moonpie! The weather is ripe for a good hunt, and my body _burns_ for the sweet embrace of my spear out in the field!" River practically begged, but Moon held firm, her eyes narrowed in a cross mix of annoyance and impatience. He was always doing this, for any occasion, but _this one_ was not going to be so easy to escape. "I don't care to know about any sort of _embrace_ you plan to enjoy with that spear of yours. You're not going hunting just to get out of song day! It's a tradition going back since-" she began, but River groaned and brandished his spear, almost lovingly.

"Tradition, 'shmadition', my love! It's just another pompous and stuffy gathering with no real purpose but to kindle the aristocrat's egos!" Moon wasn't giving in to his reasoning, so River tried another tactic, one he was sure would win her over! "Not to mention, Star finds these events quite detestable! She'd want me to go, if for the sole purpose of seeing her old man happy and free in the wild!" He finished, arms and spear raised in the air, but Moon's cocked eyebrow and stare gave no hint of budging.

"Out of the question. It's your duty as king to be present at this recital as much as it is Stars. What would our people say if they knew that you 'skipped out' on our daughter's song day?" River made to refute her position, likely with some quip about his people loving it when he leaves to hunt, but Moon pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Please, dear. I cannot believe that I have to explain this to you, _again_ , but there are things we must do for the kingdom that are more important than hunting," she pointed out, but River merely shook his head in defiance. He stepped closer to her desk and leaned against the side, asking, "And what might these things be?"

Moon pressed her lips together and leaned back, staring at the ceiling and hoping beside hope that he would just accept her decision. But as it was painfully obvious that River never would, and never had done exactly that, she could only let out her caged breath in another sigh. "It's important for us to have this ceremony, River. Our people need reassurance that Star isn't some crazy barbarian stirring up trouble wherever she goes."

"I-...but… is she _not?"_ River asked, his voice barely above a whisper, as though Star was listening to their conversation. He had always been proud of Star's more courageous and strong attributes, so why anyone would be put off by them was beyond him. Moon, however, was quite the opposite and met River's eyes as she answered, "She is. There's no denying that, but the people of Mewni need to see the better, more reliable side of her potential as a ruler, and not just the born-warrior. The simple fact of the matter is that we don't get to choose what we can do for her song day, this isn't for any of us. It's for our people."

River was ready to make one last desperate attempt to sway Moon to his side when an orange portal cleaved the space in her office, emitting a low, refractory sound as it swirled and rippled. _'Can I not have ten minutes of silence without someone barging in to-'_ Moon thought as Hekapoo stepped out of the portal, her face grim as she regarded River with a nod.

"The High Commission needs you, your highness. It's...it's pretty urgent. And it can't wait," she stated flatly. River looked to Moon with pleading eyes, but even as she moved to accompany Hekapoo back through the portal, she shook her head disapprovingly. "When I return, I don't want to hear any more about this hunting trip excuse. Even Star hasn't raised a fuss today, so you need to stiff up and prepare yourself for tonight," she said, giving him one last look before disappearing into the portal.

"Yes, Moonpie," River muttered, glaring at the ground as he held his spear aloft.

Moon stepped through the other end of the portal and found herself in the Magical High Commission tower meeting room. She was met with the grim and tired faces of Rhombulus, Lekmet, and Omnitraxus as Hekapoo took her seat. She leaned against the end of the table and made to speak when she noticed that there was still one party member missing.

"What's this meeting about? Where's Glossaryck? Shouldn't he be present?" She asked. But she was only met with a dull, sullen silence that hung low in the room like a humid fog. Hekapoo glanced at Lekmet before standing, folding her hands in front of her as she answered, "That's, sort of the point of the meeting, Queen Moon. We...umm…"

"Blaaaahahahahaaaha!" Lekmet bleated, his worried expression conveying at least some urgency to Moon where his words fell short. Rhombulus nodded and turned to the Queen, muttering only, "Glossaryck's gone…"

Moons eyes widened at the translation as she stood in silence, staring at the crystalline enforcer for what seemed like minutes, waiting to see if Lekmet would point out an error, but no one uttered a word. "Is...is he dead?" She asked, looking at every member with scrutiny before stopping back at Rhombulus. He merely shook his head. "No, Lekmet would know if he was. At least, we're pretty sure."

Hekapoo gestured to Moon and curiously asked, "Can Glossaryck even die, though? I thought he was immortal, or like, at least pretty sturdy."

"He's been alive far longer than any of us can know for sure, even creating some of you during his lifespan," Moon pointed out, still reeling from the idea that her teacher was…"No. While you may believe that he might have passed, Glossaryck has always done what he does for a purpose. If there's a possibility he has...left us, then it's a slim one at best."

"Sooo, what then?" Rhombulus asked, meeting eyes with Lekmet, then Hekapoo, "is he like, missing or something? Somewhere Lekmet can't find him?"

"Have you asked Star if she knows anything about the situation?" Moon asked the room, finally taking a seat and leaning forward. Hekapoo scoffed in annoyance and flicked her wrist to the air in front of her. "You told us, and I quote: 'Do not contact Star, _or Marco_ , under any circumstances," she muttered, a heavy tinge of bitterness at Marco's name. She missed having the little ball of nerves around.

"In the regard of 'hanging out' with them, or, I don't know...kidnapping my daughter for ten years of her life and forcing her suitor to forget she even exists!" Moon snapped, glaring at Hekapoo before quickly regaining her composure. The room was dead silent as Moon continued, "This is what you would typically qualify, as an _emergency_. But, Star is busy planning her Princess song, so it will have to wait until this evening. Until then: you are all on high alert until we find Glossaryck, _or..._ whatever has put him out of commission."

 _"_ Uhhhh, how exactly are we supposed to do anything about it without him?" Rhombulus asked, cocking his single, faceted eyebrow to the left, "Our magic's weaker than it already was! What happens if we find something bad that-"

"I understand your concern," Moon interrupted, straightening in such a way that she did every time she had to address a question like this from Rhombulus, "but that will have to be a topic of discussion at a later date. For now, keep your eyes open and your ears to the ground. Lekmet, keep searching for traces of his magic, any amount. Omni?"

The small crystal ball fuzzed and fizzled with no response. "Right. Hekapoo, continue to monitor Ludos portal usage. If he leaves Mewni for any reason, I want to know why. And Rhombulus?"

The enforcer straightened at his name, eagerly awaiting his orders. "Keep doing what you've been doing," Moon muttered, rising from her chair to take her leave as he grumbled unintelligible words under his breath.

There was a soft crackling of static behind her. "When are we making a move on Ludo?" Onnitraxus asked with a hardness to his voice that seemed uncharacteristic to his usual grandeur. "We know where he's hiding, so why don't we just deal with that issue first?"

Moon stopped where she stood facing the door, and without turning answered softly, "We can't. For now...we just have to wait." Stars words of danger and caution had finally broken through to her that night at, wherever her daughter was. It was loud, to say the very least. In any regard, she had agreed to wait, so wait she would. "What intel have you gathered on Ludo since we last spoke of him? Did you find any connection to the corruption like I asked?"

More uneasy stares around the room coupled with an awkward silence that droned on for more than a minute. When she finally lost her patience, she let her breath hiss past her teeth in an aggravated sigh usually reserved for her family. " _Please_ tell me you at least have _something,_ " she muttered.

"We only know where he's hiding," Rhombulus grumbled, folding his snake arms over one another, as if to bolster his point, "Anything else is hard to figure out. People we send in don't come back out, and no one else knows anything. He's...super-secret about whatever he's planning, the little monster!." The rest of the MHC nodded in assent to his claim, but Moon didn't have time for their excuses. If they wanted to make a move, they needed to give her more information than Star had, which was, at the moment, startlingly low.

"Okay. So you have no new information, whatsoever?" Moon asked the room. She was met with a return of nodding heads. "Unbelievable, how did you even find out where he was hiding? What brought you to that conclusion that I find myself losing faith in?"

More silence filled the room as Moon waited with abating patience for their response. Rhombulus found himself under the scorching glare of both Hekapoo and Omni until finally, he growled to himself and stood. "Fine! Alright, I'll bring him in!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air as he walked out of the meeting room. Moon, still waiting, decided to use the time to address the remaining members. "Have you anything else to report? Is there anything _at all_ you can tell me about our situation?"

Omnitraxus tried to say something, but static filled his crystal ball, muffling his speech. Hekapoo sighed and moved toward his cart, slamming her fist down on the top until his image came back into focus. "-noticed tremors rapidly- -worse. No telling- -we have left before it-" Hekapoo kicked the cart again, and for the time being he remained in focus. Moon pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"Something about tremors, getting worse? What exactly is that about?" She asked. Omni shook his head grimly, addressing the queen with an informative, low tone. "It's bad, is about all I can say for sure. The universe keeps getting off track with the space-time continuum, until it snaps back into place, violently at times. I'm not sure what's causing it, and it seems relatively stable for now, but if we don't figure out why it's behaving so erratically, the flow of time could become distorted and broken beyond repair."

Moon felt the hair on her neck stand up at the mention of the future, and space-time getting off course, and pressed the issue by asking, "have you...noticed anything unusual about it?"

"No, your majesty. It's unusual in and of itself. Although…" his gaze turned thoughtful, narrowing his eyes at a memory, "it _does_ seem to be primarily centered around Star Butterfly, and Marco Diaz. They're acting as a ground for it, keeping it from tearing itself apart, but somehow...they're also agitating it, I believe."

Moon sighed, defeated. She had yet _another_ issue to discuss with her daughter in regards to the future, but her rising anger wasn't centered around that. No, it was more geared towards the fact that Star had a point in believing that she should be sticking to the intended stream of events. Any doubt Moon had about her promise to not attack was now sufficiently snuffed out

She made to offer that Onnitraxus reevaluate the situation and monitor it in detail, when the double doors to the meeting room swung open, Shawn pushing a massive wooden cart through them. Rhombulus strode in behind him, helping to steady the…"Is that… a prisoner?" Moon asked, analyzing the crystal strapped down to the cart. There appeared to be someone trapped inside.

"Ha, you bet it is! It's a lot harder to catch them when they can fly, but he wasn't a match for my awesome, incredible-"

"Let him out," Moon said with flat resolve, her eyes not moving from the crystal's occupant. Rhombulus looked around the room, surveying the other members of the high commission, but none protested to her order. He looked back at Moon. "Why would we let him out? This guy was super hard to catch! And I already-"

"I said. Let. Him. Out," Moon muttered, barely above a whisper as she turned to face her enforcer. Rhombulus stiffened at the demand, his single eye-widening at the calming yet threatening tone she was using. Already, the room felt smaller under her gaze, so without argument, Rhombulus brought both snakes to his head, and melted the crystal down to a mineral slurry, the occupant of said crystal falling to the floor.

Coughing and wheezing, Dennis slowly picked himself off the floor and struggled to look around the room. When his vision cleared and he focused on Rhombulus, however, he flinched back and cowered at the sight. "PLEASE! I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW! DON'T HURT ME ANY MORE!" he shouted, his voice hoarse.

Moon knelt beside him and looked him over, quick to notice that Dennis didn't seem to notice _her_ presence, but everyone elses. He was missing a few feathers, one of his eyes was swollen to the point of near closure, and he was holding his right wing at a funny angle. "Dennis, do you know where you are?" She asked softly, gently placing a steadying hand on his quivering shoulder. The young Averus turned to look at her, and immediately his face fell into one of relief.

"Queen Moon, oh thank the gods...keep him away from me! They kidnapped me and t-tortured me until I told them where Ludo is!" Moon nodded, giving Rhombulus an especially hostile sideways glare before beginning to apply some healing magic. "They won't hurt you, you have my word as Queen," she offered quietly, "I'm going to heal you as best I can, but it will be some time before your arm is better. Do you know where you are? Or what day it is?"

Dennis took a few calming breaths as Moons healing magic washed over him, mending his bones some and clearing his mind from the distracting pain. "I...I don't know where I am. And I think today is maybe…the thirteenth of Spleenix?" Moon bit down on her anger and turned a scorching eye on the magical high commission.

 _"You kept him imprisoned for three weeks?!"_ She hissed at them. Rhombulus moved further back and tried to defend himself, but he couldn't form the words. Hekapoo merely shrugged it off, answering, "We needed intel, and he was the closest person to Ludo we could find. It's not our fault he didn't want to talk, or that he wanted to go warn his brother."

"You said you were going to kill him!" Dennis shrieked, glaring at them before beginning to cough. Rhombulus raised his hissing hands in refusal, shouting back, "We never said that! He's lying!" But Hekapoo groaned, rubbing her temples before standing and moving to stand beside Rhombulus.

"Give it up, Romcom, we're totally gonna kill him, because if that little creep thinks he's getting away with-" she began, but Moon slammed a fist down onto the edge of the table after seating Dennis in her chair, silencing the entire room. Her expression was rigid and threatening, and when she moved to speak all parties present listened, almost by some invisible force.

But before she could explode, Moon stopped herself, her eyes darting down to the still heavily breathing Dennis at her side. For whatever reason, the avian reminded her of Marco, willing to do whatever it took to protect someone he cared about. So she smoothed herself over and collected her anger, instead flashing the high commission and pleasant smile.

"We are _not._ Killing Ludo. He will be taken in for questioning, we will help him _fix_ what damage he's done, and then he will be free to go. But that doesn't matter yet, because we're not moving on his position at this time anyway." The finality of Moon's order rocked the other members of the room, Dennis included. He made to offer his compliance, but it was Hekapoo who voiced her concerns first.

"Why would we _not_ attack when we know where he is, _AND_ when we're taking him by surprise?!" Rhombulus nodded in agreement, while Lekmet shook his head, but Hekapoo continued regardless, her tone only rising in volume and bravado, "If we wait, then he'll come knocking at your front door with an army, just like Tof-"

" _Do not speak his name, "_ Moon spat, turning to Hekapoo with a thorned, icy glare, "I am the reigning Queen of Mewni, and I was the one who defeated _him_ in the last war, so, for now, we will wait. Gather Intel and learn more about his defenses and abilities before storming his castle, am I clear?"

Omnitraxus cocked an eyebrow and tilted his skull, asking, "And what of the drain and the corruption? They seem to be working in tandem and we're almost certain it's Ludos doing. What about that?"

Moon sighed in resignation, but Dennis stood uneasily from his chair and glared at the collective MHC, addressing them as a group, and standing his ground against their abrasive stares. "Ludo isn't the one doing all that. I've talked to him, and he told me who's really behind everything. He doesn't have a choice but to-"

"And did he happen to tell you who this person was?" Omni asked him, a clear tone of disbelief giving his words a sarcastic edge, "Or are we meant to simply take your treasonous brothers word at face value?"

"HE'S NOT A TRAITOR!" Dennis screamed at him before breaking out into another fit of coughing, his mending wing still bent at an uncomfortable angle. Moon helped him maintain his footing and met his eyes with a caring look that seemed to ease him, if only slightly. "Dennis, if you know anything, you should tell us. Whatever happens, I'm going to get your brother. And if he's under the control of someone else, I have to know."

Dennis looked at her uneasily, still not sure if she was someone he could trust, but she _was_ healing him, even now. So for the time being, it was a safe bet to assume she was the one person in the room who would take his interests to heart. He swallowed hard and nodded. "Ludo called him...Vartek."

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

When Marco rounded the corner to Jannas street, he wasn't sure what he was expecting. But finding two bonfires burning in her front yard, and a swarming pack of coyotes bolting from under her stairs wasn't even close.

 _'Huh. Usually, she just has the racoons. ...that's probably not a good sign,'_ he thought to himself, walking between the bonfires and up to her door, careful not to disturb any more lurking "greeters" under the porch. But when he got to the door, using the lion-crested knocker, it slowly creaked open to reveal the cozy interior of her home.

"Oh! Hello, Marco," Tala Ordonia called from the living room, waving him over. Her husband, Basil, was just pouring some tea as Marco stepped inside, the young man smiling and giving them a polite wave. "Are you looking for Jann?" Tala asked.

"Yes, actually. She, kinda has something of mine, " Marco answered, closing the door behind him. If all went well, he wouldn't be using it again today. Tala simply nodded, a pleasant smile never leaving her face as she took a filled cup from Basil. "Doesn't she just _always,_ though? I can never tell just who's things she'll bring home from one day to the next. She's up in her room, but I'd be careful with her for the moment."

Marco frowned at the ominous warning, and instinctually checked his back pocket for his wallet. He looked between the two, expecting a prank, but he knew that they weren't the kind to play along in such matters, even if Janna had asked them to. "Is she...in a bad mood?" He asked after a short moment of reflection, reassessing his safety here. Tala simply nodded and sipped some of her tea.

Placing the porcelain cup down, she mused, "Bad breakup."

Marco's blood ran cold at the admission, and suddenly, he felt as exposed as a newborn deer in a tiger cage, soaked in sardine oil. "I… I uhm...I'll be careful, " he finally managed to whisper, his eyes panning to the stairs as though he was afraid of who, or what might be waiting at the top.

"Good luck, Marco. And try to avoid the doorknob. She's wired it already, " Tala laughed, but Marco didn't think it was funny. How they had come to understand, much less tolerate their daughter was a mystery for another day, so without any further consideration for his well being, he made his way slowly, carefully, up the stairs.

"We'll check on you in...say five minutes if we don't hear back from you, " Basil offered the trembling boy, but his vote of confidence fell on deaf ears. Marco practically snuck up the stairs, all of the wind out of his sails. He was here to collect a stolen tool for universal travel, and here he was, walking on eggshells to get it back from a teenage girl with _slight_ issues.

 _'Why do all of my visits here end up like this, '_ he wondered as he crested the top of the staircase and turned right, the hallway as dark as ever. Janna had a thing for darkness, something about making an impression and setting the mood, she had said. In her room, things were normal, or about as normal as they could be when dealing with Janna, with a few pinches of grotesque and cultish thrown into the mix.

Shaking the distracting thoughts, as he finally reached her door, marked with warnings and crudely drawn satanic profanities, Marco knocked twice, and immediately blacked out.

How long he was out, or what was happening while he was unconscious, he couldn't say. But when Marco was finally able to open his eyes, he found himself lounging in a chocolate brown bean bag chair beside Janna's bed, her room dark behind the sun-proof curtains. His first reaction was a sane one, and he immediately began to pat himself down, ensuring he was still fully clothed and his belongings were all accounted for.

"You seriously think I'd do something like take your clothes while you're passed out, Diaz?" Jannas voice asked from her bed. Marco nearly jumped out of his skin, his nerves wound tighter than a spool of nylon thread As he hastily scanned around the dark room for her. She was sitting at the head of her bed, her elbows resting on her knees, and wearing her favorite pair of Paul Silver pajamas. What her fascination with that weirdo magician was, Marco would never know.

"Excuse me for expecting you to do something you've literally done before, Janna. Why did you have to knock me out to let me in?" Marco asked, a clear tinge of exasperation in his voice not going unnoticed. Through the darkness of the room, Janna shot him a withering glare and spat back, "Maybe because it's my house, and I can do what I want? And what I _want_ , is to be alone."

"So you knocked me out?" Marco repeated, "you could have just asked what I wanted before-" Marco stopped. He was getting hysterical, which was just what Janna wanted. She was always doing this, pretending not to care while she enjoyed every second of his reaction. She'd let him go on all day long if he let her, but he was too busy to deal with that today. Janna sat up straighter on her bed, and leaned closer, her piercing stare never wavering as she asked again, "What do you _want_ , Marco?"

He _wanted_ to scream, damnit. But at the same time, when he met her glare, he noticed the previously hidden puffiness around her eyes, and remembered what Tala had said. _'Bad breakup… Annnnnd suddenly, everything makes sense again.'_ He hated to have to be _that guy_ for Janna, much less at all. He just wanted to come here, get his scissors, and portal home as soon as humanly possible. But, thats not the type of person he was, even for Janna.

"Do you wanna talk abou-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll turn your liver inside out," Janna spat. He could swear the room temperature plummeted twenty degrees as she continued, "Simply, Marco, I don't. Besides, when have I _ever_ wanted to talk about my feelings?"

Marco gave her a conflicted shrug. He wanted to be anywhere but here, and yet, "when have you ever had to deal with a breakup?" He asked it politely, like he genuinely wanted to know the answer, but Janna growled in pent up frustration, silencing any further communication. She wanted to put a fork through his eye for even mentioning it, _and_ trying to get her to be all sappy, but more than anything, she was angry with her mother.

"I'm soo putting a tarantula in her shower tonight," she muttered before turning back to Marco, her sour expression mostly hidden in the dark, "You have eighteen seconds to tell me _why the hell_ you came to my house, before I kick you out."

"I actually just wanted my scissors back, buuuut, since you went and knocked me out, now I'm not leaving...until you feel better?" He found himself sweating as he finished that thought, surprising himself almost as much as Janna. She stared at him for a moment before grumbling something about him and rummaging through her nightstand. Finally, she produced his dimensional scissors and threw them at him, the blades stabbing into the bean bag chair just above his left shoulder.

He wanted to shout at her for tossing around such a powerful weapon, but when he turned to look at her, she was standing three feet in front of him, her eyes plainly visible, and very angry. "There you go. Now you can either leave," she cracked her neck twice, returning her glare to his forehead, "or I can _make_ you leave."

Marco, not missing a beat, flashed her a confident smirk and produced a glowing blue fireball in the palm of his hand, letting the flames lick the air around it. "You're free to try, but I'm not gonna make it easy for you, even if it costs me my liver. So do us both a favor, and just.. Tell me what's on your mind."

If he were being honest with himself, Marco was fully expecting to receive a lashing from four different realities he was sure Janna could draw creatures from, but she surprised him by simply letting out another exasperated sigh. "...whatever…", she breathed, moving to her bed and flopping down, staring at the ceiling in silence.

Marco let out the held breath he had forgotten about, thankful to still have his life. He thought quietly for a moment about what his options were, before opening a portal with his recently re-acquired scissors, and pulling out a pair of fake glasses. He put them on and sat forward, asking, "So what happened, bama Janna? Talk to me."

Janna's face twitched at the one nickname she hated more than anything else on Earth, but she decided to just go with it. The sooner she played along, the sooner he would leave. "I know I like to _act_ like I could give two shits about what people think of me, but.. Do you think I'm a bad person, for doing what I do?" She asked, glancing in Marco's direction. Already it felt like a weight was off her chest. Maybe he could leave now.

"No."

Janna made to retort, but there weren't any words she could think of to answer that. It surprised her too much, that Marco _didn't_ agree with her. She drew a breath to ask why, but Marco must have sensed she would, because he continued, saying, "Even after years of dealing with borderline torture, and your theivery, and mind games, and...hypnotism, you're only realy just trying to have fun. Even if it's at other peoples expense, and it's annoying, and dangerous...sometimes, you do things for you. Things that make you happy. That doesn't make you a BAD person, maybe reckless and inconsiderate, but not _bad_."

"Y'know, Hitler was doing things for him, too," Janna muttered with rueful sarcasm.

"Yeahhhh," Marco rubbed the back of his neck, seeing the slight glimmer of a point she had, "but, Hitler wasn't fourteen, or playing pranks. ...why do you ask, by the way"

"Because Fergusson broke up with me, dumbass." Jannas words were dripping with angry spite, but Marco could hear the subtle pain she was trying to hide within them. "I performed rituals, pulled pranks, made sacrifices, sometimes _with_ him instead of _on_ him, and he was cool with it. I was happy giving him _a little_ bit of romancey stuff, because he was happy doing stuff for me, like a mutual exchange. But he wanted...commitment, to be more romantic with me, to get all," she made a gesture with her hands, "sappy. And that's just not me, so I said no, and he left."

Marco nodded, narrowing his eyes as he held his chin. _'This is the second time I get to be a therapist, and I haven't even been paid for it,'_ he mused. "I can see what you mean, I guess. You like to go with your own flow, and you're committed to...yourself? Which is fine, but I mean, the rituals might have been a bit much."

Janna scoffed, throwing her arms into the air in a huff. "They weren't dangerous though! Just a normal little-" she noticed Marco staring with an eyebrow arched towards the ceiling. "Okay! Maybe they were like, a little dangerous. Don't give me that look, Marco, nobody got hurt-"

Marco arched his eyebrow further and coughed once into his hand. Sitting up sharply and glaring at him, Janna answered his silent appraisal by shouting, "Nobody we _knew_ got hurt! Thats better than Stars daily reccord any time of year."

"Uh huhhhh," Marco mumbled, nodding, "So, back on track here, if you don't want to 'feel committed' to Fergusson, why are you so upset?"

Janna didn't say anything for a moment, making Marco think about rephrasing his question, but Janna leaned forward, eying him with a chary look before answering, "Commitment isn't my thing, and I don't really care about being all...schmoozy with people, but I did _like_ Fergusson. He was funny, and he put up with what I liked. So for him to just walk out? That still hurts, Marco, like it makes me want to put a few curses on him so he learns his-"

"Hookaaaay, well… I don't know how you guys work, since I haven't really seen you two in action much, but maybe being a bit more like a real couple meant a lot to him," Marco offered, but Janna dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand. "Not my motif, Diaz. I don't want lovey-dovey, and promises, or any of that garbage. I just want…," she trailed off, and Marco found her staring at him, a confused look on her face. "...what you and Star have."

Marco started at the notion of Janna envying his and Stars relationship. What about the brushes with death? And the futuristic nightmare with a bloodthirsty septarian killer trying to destroy them? "Trust me, Janna, Star and I aren't perfect, and we _do_ have commitments, and responsibilities, and problems we have to deal with." Even as he said it, Marco found himself thinking of Toriddities advice. "Star and I can be very different, and things arent always easy. Something I still have to learn, is how to let her find her own way, and that can be hard for someone like me."

"You mean a neurotic safe-kid hellbent on making sure everyones okay? Case in point?" Janna asked, scootching closer to him and flashing a knowing smirk. Marco found himself actually agreeing with her as he rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that, but what I'm trying to say is, you have to make compromises when you care about someone, and sometimes you have to change for them. You'd be surprised how different Star and I have gotten since we...first met."

"Annnnd what do you think about me?" Janna asked, moving closer and arching a brow at him. It made Marco somewhat uncomfortable, but he was atleast happy to have her attention when she was upset. It made it easier to help.

"I think you can be annoying, and reckless, and suuuper dangerous, and kiinda weird, and-" Janna was staring at him with a captivated look that made the hair on his neck stand up. Was she _that_ interested in getting his opinion?

"Annnnnd?" She asked, moving to the edge of her bed and gesturing for him to continue, "get to the good stuff, Marco. Don't keep me waiting." Marco blushed, but shook his head and continued, sensing he was on the right track, and even getting her to smile? "Uhm..well...you're pretty smart, and you're true to yourself," he added, Janna nodding at every word, "you're proud, you're pretty cool, and _sometimes_ , you can be a loyal friend."

Janna moved even closer to him, only a foot away, and so close he could smell the mint chip ice cream she had been eating at some point earlier that day. Marco suddenly felt very trapped, and began to inch a but further in his chair as Janna purred, "I always knew you thought I was pretty cool." She leaned over him, on hand keeping her balance above his right shoulder. "You know, I always thought you were just fun to mess with, and a bit crazy, but nowadays? I'm picking up that you're strong, smart, loyal too. I can see that you're caring, and I can _feel_ just how...mmmmmm. _Powerful_ you are…"

"What the hell are you _doing_?" Marco asked, leaning as far back in the chair as he could before slipping past Janna and standing up. _'Seriously, what the_ fuck _was that?'_ He wondered, giving her a stunned look. Janna was staring at him like a deer in the headlights, wearing a look of confusion and surprise.

"What? I thought we were-" Janna began, trying to recover her from her chagrined stupor with her usual sarcasm, but Marco was having _none_ of that.

"You _thought_ wrong, Janna, I don't play that kind of game. I'm taken, and if I have any say in it, so are you," he stated flatly, folding his arms, but keeping his distance, "Powerful? Strong? Smart? You don't give out those kinda compliments unless you have an ulterior motive. So stop it, you're freaking me out."

Jannas expression shifted from mortified, to offended in a heartbeat, and Marco immediately knew that challenging her like that would spell trouble. Thinking fast, he back peddled some, offering more advice in hopes she would come to her senses. "You're only acting like this because you're upset. The Janna I know doesn't break apart so easily, and you know better than to try to go behind Stars back like that. Not only would she kill both of us...but you'd regret it later. I promise you that."

"Well-! Maybe you shouldn't be-..." Janna wanted to get mad, to just explode, or maybe even disappear. But Marco had a point, and in realizing that, all of the built up steam gradually vacated her body until she flopped down on the bed once more. "I wouldn't regret it. I don't make wrong choices. But maybe I did with Fergusson, because I don't want someone who leaves when I wanna be me. I want someone like you, you dick."

Marco shook his head and unfolded his arms, feeling somewhat more composed in the situation. He sat down next to her and stared at the many grotesque, pink, and sacrificial things lining her wall. "No. Trust me, no you do not," he muttered, finding a small amount of humor in an otherwise excruciating exchange, "I don't even know how Star manages it. From assassins and destiny junk, to a universe breaking every time we wanna do things different, I'm not easy like Fergs."

"That's good though, dude. Like, you aren't simple like him. I want someone like you, or like me, with-"

"With a pile of layers filled with crippling anxiety from horrific past events?" Marco asked, earning a so-so shrug from Janna. "That's more your thing, but sure," she answered with a shrug, "Maybe I want someone as messed up as me though, someone who lives outside the bubble of mediocrity and experiments with things they can't hope to control. I want to cultivate my life with things that keep me from being 'normal', because normal scares me Marco. And you aren't normal."

Marco was taken by her point of view, because in all honesty? That's how he felt now. Being normal, like he used to be? The thought of going back to being who he was before he met Star was terrifying, and he could only imagine how it must have felt for someone like Janna, who had been abnormal for years, would feel about someone like fergusson. "So, you don't want to commit to him because you're scared of having a normal relationship with a normal guy, and you're jealous of how far from the norm my relationship is?"

"Can you not probe me for like, five minutes?" Janna snorted, slugging his arm with more power than a girl her size should have had, "I mean, it sounds about right, but quit reading me, Diaz."

"I'll stop reading you when you pull yourself together and stop acting like a sad teen hotline user," he quipped. Janna wasn't quite as amused with his joke, asking, "How thought? The plain dude that I for some reason like, just peaced out because I don't wanna pretend we're soul mates for the rest of my life! Like, maybe I want to do with him what Star did to you, and just...I don't know, have fun being me, with him."

"So just give him some time. I know the guy likes you too, so why don't you try compromising?" Marco asked, giving her a quizzical look. Janna scoffed, rolling her eyes back at him and shaking her head. "Compromising is something weak minded people do to get other weak minded people to do what they want. No thanks."

Marco pursed his lips and stared at her, trying a different route by offering, "How do you expect to make someone like me, the way Star did, if you aren't willing to change a little for _them_? Star made compromises too, it's why we work so well, we built off of each other and changed _for_ each other. You have to do that too if you really want what I have."

"If I wanted what you have, I could take it," Janna fired back jokingly, but after a brief glance from Marco, she nodded in assent and shrugged. "Okay maybe I can't take it, but I'm not compromising. I can do a little bit of romantic stuff, but I'm _not_ changing more than that," she snapped.

"That's….what compromising is…," Marco muttered, but as long as she was agreeing, he could let it go, "just be patient, and don't give up on him if you really do like him. I had to wait two years for Star, y'know, after the whole time travel thing."

Janna managed a laugh at that and shook her head, standing up from the bed with a new stride. "I dunno about waiting on him, but I'll keep it in mind. In the meantime," she gave Marco a flirty eye and rested her hands on her hips before asking, "you wanna get interdimensionally baked and go blow some shit up? I know a really cool beach covered with trash we could hit."

"I guess that sounds...fine. But I'm not getting… messed up, I have to go to Stars song day tonight," Marco answered, standing up to match her and pulling out his scissors.

Janna nodded slowly, a knowing grin on her face as she answered back, "I make no promises, Marco. Now c'mon, show me some of that sweet fire stuff you were doing earlier!"

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

"No! I dunno what kind of weird garbage you usually write, but you're not rhyming Black with Six-pack, its stabs, and abbs!" Star shouted, glaring at Ruberiot from across the kitchen table.

"Well, your majesty," Ruberiot began, clearly struggling to keep his patience in check, "how about you take a few minutes to yourself...WHILE I TRY TO WORK WITH WHAT YOU'VE GIVEN ME!?" he screamed, making Star flinch back. Recovering quickly she slammed both hands on the table and glared at him, ready to rip his head off as she shouted back, "HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE THE DAMN LYRICS WITH WHAT I GIVE YOU, AND YOU STOP COMPLAINING?!"

Ruberiot looked scandalized, standing up to meet her challenge and slamming his own palms to the table. "WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS! ART CANNOT BE RUSH-"

"It can be, and I _am_ ," Star growled through a tight lipped smile, the tension nearly at it's breaking point when a pink and blue portal cleaved the air in the living room, birthing Janna and Marco in a stumbling huff that smelled of sea wrack and smoke. Star and Ruberiot traded one last, tense glare, before Star huffed her hair out of her face. "Keep working," she barked, "I'm gonna go have a word with my boyfriend. Oh! And make sure you have a line about the fire, and make the stage light ho all blue, it's gonna blow their minds."

Ruberiot gave her a puzzled look, but she was already leaving the dining room. She was tired of their 'negotiating' anyway, but what she found in the living room was completely unusual, even by her standards.

"Heh heh, you smell like the ocean duuuude," Janna murmured, almost to herself as she sat atop Marcos back, mimicking a rowers posture as she rowed imaginary oars. Marco wiggled under her but he seemed to be trying to _swim_ through the carpet, rather than really get out from under her. "You smell like burnt toast...IS TOM HERE! TOM! WHERE ARE YOU BUDDY!?" Marco shouted as Star watched the two with helpless dismay.

"Whaaaat theee fuuu-" she began, but Marco pretended to breach, and rolled from under Janna, tossing her to the side. "WoaaAAAAH! Tidal waaaave!" She yelled in response as Marco crab-crawled closer to Star, looking up at her with wide, enchanted, and clouded eyes. "What siren of the deep calleth to me onst this hour?! Hark! A true beauty of the sea, a mermaiden as fair as thee, shall not be lonely any longer!" He half yelled, half giggled.

"One, not a maiden. You saw to that," Star listed on her index finger, "two, not a mermaid, I actually know a few that would be super offended right now, but three? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she roared, looming over Marco as he squirmed back to cower beside Janna, "IT'S BEEN THREE HOURS ALONE WITH _THIS_ SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MEWMAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO 'HURR DURR, GRAB MY STUPID FUCKIN SCISSORS AND GET HOME?!'"

Marco slowly blinked, looking up at her before quietly pointing out, "you're really loud for a mermaiden."

Star was about to lose her mind, but palmed her face and growled to herself before turning to face Ruberiot. "You can go home, try to get it done in time and work with what I gave you."

"Thats...not a lot," he answered uneasily, but a scorching glare from Star sent him quickly packing, lute and scribbled notes in tote. When the fool-smitten minstrel was gone from the property, Star turned back to Marco, a new, calm air about her, and asked softly, "Marco, do you know what day it is?"

Again, he slowly blinked, his eyes staring through her to the image of a blonde, scantily-clad mermaid behind her. "Tttttthhhhhhhhuuuurrssssdaaaaaay?" He asked more than answered. Star smacked her forehead with an open palm and dragged it down her face before turning to Janna, a skeptical look in her eye. "Janna, did you do exactly what I said _not_ to do, when you asked if you and Marco could go get...messed up, at trash beach?"

"Yuuuuuuuuuupp," she answered immediately, a wide, goofy grin on her face. Star nodded with a growing smile before kneeling down in front of Marco, poking his nose.

"Baaaabe, you look soooo gooone! Quick! What color is my hair right now?"

Another slow blink. Marco squinted, like there was a bright light in the way, and after a grueling few seconds, mumbled, "yellow." Star giggled and shook her head, nodding to herself before standing up. "Close enough, Diaz. You're off the hook for now, but you need to get ready, we only have like, an hour until this thing's ready to go."

Marco grinned at her, tugging on the drawstrings of his hoodie. "Do I have a date with a Mermaid? That's soooo cooolllll, I always knew I'd get to, some day," he whispered to himself. He nudged Jannas side and gestured to his "mermaid" girlfriend, hoping she could share in his excitement. But Janna's face was twisted in disgust. "Duuuuude, I thought you were dating _Star,_ not Jackie, since when did she actuuuuaaaly turn into a mermaid?

"HOOOKAAYYY, fun timez with Janna is officially over now," Star exclaimed to them both, using Marcos scissors to cut open a small orange portal and pushing her through, "Don't forget to write, Janna! Be safe and don't light any more stuff on fire!" Shutting the portal, Star exhaled sharply through her nose and turned to face Marco, who was presently building himself a fort from the couch cushions.

"Mermaid! I'm building us an awesome castle so we can-"

"Radioactive healing slugs!" Star yelled, firing off three bursts of glowing green slugs at Marcos face, chest, and leg. He doubled over, knocked back into his own cushion fort as Star lowered her wand and moved to inspect him for damages.

"Marcooooo, you alive? I miiight have given you the business a _bit_ too hard there," she said softly, careful not to send him into a panic. Marco nodded dumbly and assessed his conditions first, his movements still _sluggish_ and challenged. "I feeeeel pretty good, how'd you do that? Was it mermaid magic?"

Star pouted, shaking her head as she ushered him towards the stairs. They were already somewhat behind schedule. They still needed to get dressed, show up and help set up the props, and of course, schmooze with the nobles at the castle before the main event. "Nooo, just some regular 'I'm gonna kill my boyfriend tonight', magic," she answered cheerfully, but Marco stopped her at the base of the steps.

"Marco, c'mon. I really don't have time for-"

 _"Si tu novio muere, me encantaría tomar su lugar,"_ Marco whispered to her, his dazed expression suddenly shifting to a deadly stoic glimmer, _"Tu belleza es diferente a todo lo que he visto."_

Star stared at him, a mix of dumbfounded pleasure overtaking her impatience, if only for a moment before she shook the intrusive thoughts from her head. "No! Nonono, not gonna happen, whatever you said. We need to get dressed, and get to-"

 _"El tiempo no es importante cuando puedo pasar mi vida contigo. Podría morir mañana si pudiera tenerte esta noche,"_ Marco breathed, pulling her closer and moving for the stairs, only to fall flat on his face, unmoving. Star inhaled and exhaled rhythmically for a moment to catch her breath before hoisting the downed man of her dreams over her shoulder. "You. * _hrnnng_!* soooo owe me later!" She growled to herself.

Forty-five minutes later, after forcing Marco into the same suit he wore for the Kingdom of Corn dinner, and sweetening herself up in the same nights attire, both he and Star were ready for song day. Really it was more of a single-song night, but that was besides the point. Which of course was that they were ready. Star gave Marco one final look over before nodding in assent and pulling his scissors from his pocket.

"Wha- hey! I wanted to cut the portal. The lights are soooo cooool," Marco half grumbled, half muttered, but Star wasn't listening. She quickly cut open a portal to Butterfly Castle and promptly shoved him through, disregarding what might be on the other side. Unfortunately, that would be right into Moon Butterfly. She caught Marco's clumsy form and pulled him to his feet, exclaiming, "Goh! Oh my goodness! Marco, what a pleasant surprise. Star what was _that_ about? You can't just...shove…," Moon slowed her barrage of etiquette and scolding when she noticed Marcos captivated expression. "Why is he looking at my hair like that?"

"Ohhkay, mom, don't freak out, and don't get mad," were Star's first words after stepping out of the lavender portal. Moon, not wasting any time, let out a sigh of resignation and motioned for Star to proceed.

"Marcooo, soooorta went to trash beach, on garbage island, and he kiiiiiinds stayed there for like three hours…"

Moon's face tensed for a half a second before she inhaled sharply, turning to Marco. He just continued to smile politely at her, oblivious that he was the object of their conversation. "And...how bad is he?" Moon asked. Star gave her a tired roll of her eyes and shrugged. "I dunno, he speaks spanish sometimes, and thinks I'm a mermaid, but otherwise, he's pretty okay."

"Why's the butt-hair lady staring at me?" Marco asked, leaning over to Star and failing miserably to keep his voice low. From down the hallway, the group could hear River call out, "HA! I TOLD YOU, DEAR! IT _DOES_ LOOK LIKE A BUTT!"

Moon huffed and spun to face the hallway, shouting back, "AT LEAST I CAN REACH THE BATHROOM SINK WITHOUT A STOOL, RIVER!" Star and Marco exchanged a quick sideways glance, and there was no response from River. Turning back to face them, Moon brushed herself over and smiled cordially as if nothing had happened. "Now then, we have a lot to prepare, so I'd suggest leaving Marco with me. Ruberiots expecting you for… _'fireworks',_ down in the amphitheatre, and you have to meet with your cousin Rey, and of course the rest of the nobles are here as well."

"Yeah yeah yeah, nobles and party tricks, are you sure you're okay watching Marco?" Star asked her mother. She kept in close proximity to him, but Marco seemed to be far more interested in keeping close to _her_ anyway. Moon glanced at him, and quickly nodded. "It should be alright. I'll take him up to the balcony seating and see to it that he doesn't get into any trouble. I'm surprised you didn't warn him about the fumes at Garbage Island, though, Star."

"Ugh! I didn't know Janna was gonna take him there!" Star moaned, glaring off in an empty direction, "if I had known she was, I would have told them not to, but did she listen to me? No!"

"Welcome to my very, very lonely world, Star," Moon muttered, giving her daughter a ruffle on the top of her head, "Be careful, and try to make nice with your relatives. I'll see you before the show, I'm quite excited to see what Ruberiot has come up with this year!"

"Ohhh, hah, you definitely shouldnnnt beeeee," Star sung nervously, trudging backwards towards the castle entrance.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

It was finally time: Star had prepared the staging area, spoken with the nobles, caught up with her family, and was finally on her way towards the upper balconies. It was a long, annoying, and all-around tiring day that had left her exhausted, but it was finally, _finally_ time. She rushed through the marble halls, past the elegent and grand portraits of extended and distant family, rounding corner after corner until she nearly bulldozed a short, fat, and very old woman.

"I SAY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-" she shrieked at Star, but her voice died in her throat when she saw the young princesses worried and frantic expression. "Ohhh! Star, it's so nice to see you, it's really been too long! What's it been, say... a few months?"

"Yes, Aunt Etheria. Since flag day, when you-" Star began, but Etheria seemed overly eager to brush that memory under the table. "No no, let's not discuss that, dear. I've already gotten enough reprisal for that day, got a bit carried away. In any event, how are you?" She asked, completely oblivious to Stars time-crunch, or her side-stepping to try and get around her. Etheria wouldn't budge, however, apparently genuinely interested in talking to her.

"Eh, you know, doing fine, in a hurry. I need to get back to Marco and my mom, so if you could just-" Etheria moved to the side and ushered Star further alongside her, the two heading towards the upper balconies at a faster pace than before. "I understand completely, dear! Oh that young boy was such a charmer, truly a better match than that old what's-his-name from the underworld."

"Tom?" Star asked, cocking an eyebrow at her great aunt.

"That's what I said, sweetheart. Oh but that Marco, ha! Told me I had the most flawless skin he's ever seen, said I looked divine!" Etheria went on and on about Marcos compliments, and for whatever reason, Star began to feel a subtle tinge of jealousy at the fact that everyone seemed to be enjoying time with Marco today except her. This reasoning was of course thrown out the window when she rationalized that she'd have plenty of alone time with him for the rest of her life, coupled with the fact that he was currently out of his mind.

"I'm glad you like him, great aunt Etheria, but...uh," Star pushed her way through a gathering of Mewmans, Etheria following intently, "but I think I'm gonna head up now, I'm sorta late, and moms gonna flip if I-" Etheria interrupted her again, pressing a hand to stars mouth and shushing her profusely, "Don't tell her I'm crawling about down here, I'm technically not allowed to be in the castle yet, after that flag day incident."

Star managed a weak, tired smile as she moved through the crowd, answering back, "Your secrets safe with me, Etheria. Stay out of trouble, and I'll make sure Marco knows how much you appreciate the compliments."

"Oh, see that you do, enjoy, dear!" Etheria called after her as Star rushed through the growing crowd and up to the higher balconies. When she finally made it up the seven flights of stairs, six doorways, eight guards, and two snack stations, she found Marco, Moon, River, and the magical high commission all already seated and patiently waiting for the show. Star felt the slightest pang of bitter resentment upon seeing Hekapoo, and of course rhombulus, but she decided it best to just ignore them for now, instead taking a seat between Marco and Moon.

"Oh! Oh! Hey, the Mermaids back," Marco informed Moon, who nodded absent-mindedly, "she looks tired, maybe we should take her to the beach?"

"Marcos still hallucinating, huh?" Star asked, earning another faded nod from her mother.

" _A fair bit, yes. It seems the effect of the fumes has not abated yet._ I think you've had enough beach for a while, Marco. Perhaps your…'Mermaid' friend would rather watch the show?" Star facepalmed at the indescribably embarrassing tone her mother was taking. It was like she was talking to a kid, when Marco was probably mentally older than her by now.

But Marco merely chanced a glance at Star and nodded to Moon, answering, "It would be my pleasure. Someone as breathtaking an iridescent as her deserves no better place, however, than the center of that stage."

"That's what the show is about, Marco," Moon had to remind him, "our finest minstrel will be performing a song in her honor, to remind the people of Mewni of her deeds and posture as their future ruler." Star wasn't sure if she much cared for that description of the night to come, but Marco seemed plenty interested, so it was probably best to just let it go.

' _Janna is sooo gonna get it later,'_ she growled to herself.

Moon started to ask what Star was grumbling about, when the spotlights dimmed on the stage, the entire crowd falling silent. From up on the balcony the high commission leaned forward, eager to see the display, as Star sunk deeper into her seat, mortified to have to face the repercussions for this alone, much less for a second time.

Gradually, a single spotlight panned down to the stage to reveal a young Mewman man holding an intricately carved wooden lute, his outfit all the rage of stylists, probably thirty years ago. The crowd watched with bated breath, as Ruberiot strummed the first notes to Star's song. They were calm notes, a bubbly little tune reminiscent of a fairy tale lullaby, and Ruberiots voice sounded to meet them.

 _"Have you heard of the maiden with skin, so fair?_

 _Have you heard of the girl, with beauty so rare?_

 _Her virtue brings hope! A true supernovaaa,_

 _Her smile is sweeter, than the sweetest of colaaa."_

Star looked to Moon, and already the queen was smiling, flooded with memories of her own song day, and overjoyed to see Star carrying the tradition with respect and value. It was heartwarming for the Queen, but sadly, it was much less so for the songs dedicant.

 _"It rains when she cries, it gets cold when she's lonely,_

 _She never tells lies, her truth's the one and only!_

 _Her radiant kindness is known near and faaaar,_

 _It's Mewni's own sweetheart, our dear princess Staaar."_

Star noticed the crowd growing steadily more smitten with the performance, the lulling notes and steady chorus winning them over. Marco, however, seemed completely uninterested in the display, whispering to Star, "When does it get good? I thought this guy was supposed to sing a song _for_ you, not about you. Do you actually like this junk?" Star couldn't help but smile, answering back, "just hold onto your butt, Diaz. It gets better." As if on cue, Ruberiot stood to perform the next lines, advancing on the crowd itself.

 _"And under that docile and gentle sourire,_

 _You'll find a rebellious girl without fear._

 _The forces of evil, she will terrify,_

 _She's a shooting star princess, that liiiights uuup….._

 ** _THEEEE SKYYYYYYYYY!"_**

As his voice rang out, a heavy tempo of bass began to pound as Ruberiot switched his lute for a Trii-Ribbon _Quasar_ , the finest guitar, lute, and keyboard in the known universe. His hands were a blur as he played notes faster and louder, continuing into the next verse.

" _Commanding fires stoked in volatile azure,_

 _I can assure you there is no - one badder!_

 _She blows back all her foes and burns like keroseeeeeeeeene!_

 _She's gonna earn her crown,_

 _So saaaalute the Queee_ ** _eeeeeeeEEEEEEN_** _!"_

Moon watched in growing horror as Ruberiot tore away his frilled loins in lieu of a far more provocative and flashy jumpsuit, letting his hair down as his hands ripped across the many frets of his _Quasar._ Marco's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as the display picked up with fireworks and flames, his smile beaming just as bright. Star nudged him and gave him a knowing smirk, but it faded when she saw Moons troubled expression.

 _"Cause she's the rebel princess, thaaat we love!_

 _She's a blazing sun, in the sky ah-bove!_

 _She's a raging flame roaring through the night!_

 _She's our shooting Star, and she's gonna burn so briiiiiight!"_

As the music shifted to a more eerie soundwave of synthesizers and deep bass, Star sunk into her seat, sweating under the up and coming pressure. Moon was shocked by this point, a stark contrast to the audiences cheering and fanfare, but what came next, not even the high commission could have foreseen.

 _"Shooooting Star you light up the night skyyy,_

 _But became a beacon of desire overnight._

 _The villain came to be, from a land unknown,_

 _And started making vows, that he would dethrooone..._

 _It's the current, next and future queen of Mewni's who he said,_

 _Use their death to return to him the woman who he'd wed._

 _To do this he's curruptin' using his bare hands:_

 _The entirety of our magic magic, left in these laaaaaaands."_

The minstrel began to play more mysterious chords as Moons blistering stare at Star reigned down. The high commission were all standing, gawking at the information being _sung_ to them, but Marco began to shove them back into their seats, complaining that he couldn't see.

" _Star!_ " Moon seethed just above a whisper, but Star ignored her as Ruberiot continued.

 _"He used his bold new power to, try to take Stars life,_

 _And now he's on a rampage sowing discord and strife._

 _The story of his Magic's that he broke his soul in twine_

 _But even though it's tragic, now our fates are on the line._

 _And the oddest part about this isn't where or how, it's when,_

 _Cause Star has knowledge of the future with her best friend._

 _The Queen of Mewni realized her daughter held the key,_

 _To ensure all of the good fortune, she would foresee._

 _So she swore a vow of silence but demanded to know mooore,_

 _So that, she could be prepared, for the coming waaar._

 _So now you know the truth about the villain looming neeaar,_

 _So bolster your defenses and fight him, withooouuuut feeeeeeaaaaaar_

As the music died down, there was disruption in the audience, every Mewman either too stunned to speak, or angrily whispering about what had just been said.

"Star! What- you-... what is the meaning of this!?" Moon demanded, turning a scorching glare at her daughter. Star tried to stammer a response, but Marco stepped around her and eyed Moon quizzically. "Why are you yelling at the mermaid? It's pretty obvious she didn't like the mans song, couldn't you see how upset she was?"

"I- you have no idea what you're talking about, Marco, juat sit down a be quite for a moemnt." Moon folded her ams and prepared to scold Star, and fire her with a barrage of questions, but Marco's frown showed he wouldn't accept that response.

" _You_ don't know what you're talking about. That guys upsetting the mermaid, so you shouldn't make it worse! I don't care how butt-shaped your hair is, you don't get to treat her like that!"

"HAH! I TOLD-" River shouted, but Moon silenced him with a sound-proofed bubble of magic.

" _Without fear, that's how they say…_

 _But there's another foe aaat plaaaaayyyyy:"_

Ruberiot sang his line out for the still shifting crowd, earning the attention of every man, woman, and child in the amphitheatre. All eyes were on him, and even Moon and Star were stunned at the very idea that there could have been _more._ As they watched, Ruberiot shifted his tempo to a faster pace, and strummed a galloping set of chords as he sang, but his eyes; they were blank, his hands glitching as he strummed. It was like he was a slave to his own music, completely expressionless as he sang in two voices.

 _"_ _ **Who is the boy with the soul that was stolen?**_

 _ **The prince with the vision that got this ball rolliiinn'!**_

 _ **He's under the control, of the beast with his soul.**_

 _ **And so it's far clearer to the idiot feeeeeeeeeeeew**_

 _ **Marcoooooo Diiiaz is working. With. The. Beast. Too.**_

 _And it's name is Varteeeek"_

Stars eyes were wide open, and everyone else's were on Marco. He stood beside her, clueless to what was going on around him before glancing at Star. "Do you wanna go out some time?" He asked, giving her a confident grin.

Star stood speechless, staring at him. The glitches, her mother, the silent crowd, her father silently asking what was going on, the high commission eying Marco dangerously; all of it was too much. More than even she could have expected when she decided to go along with this. Even more than when she figured she would go through it along.

"How about right now?" She asked, summoning cloudy, grabbing Marco, and jumping on just as the entire amphitheatre exploded into yelling. Moon argued with the high commission, the crowd was in turmoil, and River looked completely lost. Star pushed it all into the back of her mind, reminding herself that this was all just as bad as last time, and at least _this_ time, she had Marco.

"Don't worry about them, Mermaid," he whispered behind her, "I have a weird feeling you did a really good thing, even if they won't think so."

Star smiled back at him, a sad smile that hated to be worn, but loved to be free. She reached for his hand and squeezed it, gently, to remind his drugged up inner self that she appreciated the thought. "I hope so...I really do," she answered, more to herself than anyone. And off they flew, back home to prepare. For a party neither of them would attend, and a battle that would rock the universe to its core.

 _To be continued in: Party of the year_

 _Star and Marco struggle to focus on the end of the year party when the future looms ever closer._

 _The MHC, furious with what they've learned, lead an assault on Varteks forces alongside Queen Moon, but are they prepared for what they will find?_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _YOOO what's up people, its ya boi, Ronald McFuckin Reagan, back again with another chapter of Forgotten Ventures! Alright...youtube intro out of the way, how are yall? The ole Virus messin with your day today? I still work, so silver lining and all that, it's pretty shitty tbh. I just wanna sit at home, write, and draw. But, "money makes the world go round", so I gotta suck it up._

 _Seriously, thank you all so much for reading this story. I feel like I don't say it enough but I love how many people enjoy what I'm doing here. I started this hullabaloo on a whim one day bc I wanted to make people as happy, excited, and just generally thrilled, as I was reading fics I liked. To see that so many people read this story, with that same enthusiasm and joy that I have reading other works? I can't even describe it. Thank you all for being a part of this, and sticking around for the fun stuff!_

 _Speaking of fun stuff, like I mentioned in the update (unless you missed it), I'm doing comics and fanart! If you have a favorite scene from this story, The Once and Future Queen, or In The Pale Starlight(Lord Cornwalis), let me know and I'll start making a list of comics! I miiiight even consider doing covers (free, duh) at some point, but I don't wanna take away from the story too much so idk. So far, comic picks are as follows!_

 _-Ch. 5, OAFQ, Hilltop scene_

 _-Ch. 12, ITPS, Buffrog saves Marco_

 _-Ch. 2, OAFQ, Star gets her wand_

 _(courtesy of LordofTheStorm)_

 _-Ch. 4, OAFQ, Starco first adventure_

 _(Courtesy of Adol116)_

 _ **REVIEWS**_

 _ **Viceversa96-**_ _Lol, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and the April update XD yeah, these poor idiots are going through a shit storm right now, but like I've said, only rainbows after rain, yeah? Things will get a lot worse before the get better, but I think you'll all enjoy the better quite a bit. And the 'worse' ain't too bad either!_

 _ **Starco4everr-**_ _ayyyy, thank you! I appreciate the support thus far, and I hope you like what comes next! Which is going to be a lot of crazy " blow-your-ass-off" shit lmao_

 _ **LordofTheStorm-**_ _definitely gonna draw that scene of Marco handing Star the wand, because that's just too awesome to not_ _do! Thanks for such a killer suggestion, man, and I hope it doesn't disappoint when I get it to ya!_

 _ **Piteros-**_ _lmao sorry for the wait, the length, and the weird bits in there, but you know how it is, it wouldn't be much of a Star Vs. Story if it wasn't a little weird! Thanks so much for reading and of course reviewing, and I hope you like the next chapters to come! :3_

 _ **FinalKingdomHearts**_ _\- Very good. See you then!_

 _ **KrashThunder-**_ _:X_

 _ **BedrockArmor-**_ _Ayyye, ya got me!_

 _ **TheOpinionator-**_ _Well I'm just happy you're so into it that you can see ahead of me! When you call things, ya call em, lmao. Sometimes tho I have to pretend like yall are wrong so you second guess things, and other times, i straight up absorb them good ideas._

 _ **LordCornwalis-**_ _no review, no reply, suck my nuts, dad!_

 _As Corn will come to realize, leave a review and I'll be doing these fun response threads, so_ everyone _can see! Yaaaaay! Fr tho, thoughts, concerns, suggestions, lemme know what yall think. It fuels meeee. Thats all for now, until next time...BUH BYYYEEE!_

 _~Mr. Ronald Reagan_


	50. Party of the Year pt 1

Hoofs thundered against the dirt road as Queen Moon rode through the Forest of Certain Death, its thick canopy obscuring all but enough moonlight to make seeing difficult in the growing fog. Branches scraped against the sides of her horse, Marble, and even the bouldering equine snorted in disapproval. It had been years since she had taken him for a ride, and clearly, this was not the best start to a rekindling of their relationship.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Moon grumbled under her breath, giving Marble a reassuring pat on his grey and white patterned neck, "I would much prefer to use a portal, but after what happened...I'd much prefer to remain discrete."

Marble neighed in assent, shaking his head and pounding around a bend in the trail. Moon found that with such a short supply of conversation from a warnicorn, her best bet for satiating her nerves was to consider what brought her here. The largest issue, by and far, was her very own daughter. Someone who had for most of her life thrown caution to the wind, had recently instead chosen to horde the truth to herself. She had had months, maybe even longer to bring Moon into the fold, to begin preparations, or even just warn someone of what was coming.

 _'And instead, she decides to tell not just the entire kingdom, but the Magical High Commission as well!'_ She seethed, her brow furrowing into a deep scowl. There was not only a villain lurking in the shadows alongside her eldest enemy, but now, there was a _war_ coming. And it came as no surprise how said commission had reacted upon hearing such news.

 _"The one corrupting Magic is Vartek after all,"_ Hekapoo had complained _, "so the little flying weasel wasn't completely full of shit."_ Her opinion was shared well with the rest of the high commission, but her drive to act on it was shadowed by Onnitraxus and Rhombulus, who had immediately demanded they all storm Varteks hideout at once. Moon had voiced her concern about acting so rashly, as Vartek would surely hear about his cover, and act accordingly, but Omni had persisted that that was all the more reason to strike now.

 _"We've waited long enough, Queen Moon. Any longer, and we may lose our only chance to attack before he mounts a counteroffensive."_ Moon had at the time conceded his point, and the group rallied to a front. But the fire they all shared to bring this monster down as quickly as possible was snuffed before it could even catch its tinder. They all gathered their individual preparation, collected their resolve, and made to storm Varteks compound, only to find it bare, and full of sheltered monsters hiding from the cold of the night.

" _Well?! Where is he?! Where is Vartek you little-"_ Rhombulus was seething with anger when he found not a mastermind of destruction, but starving, homeless monster families. He made to strike one of the mothers when Moon snuffed his anger, silencing him with a cold blast of focused magic and forcing him out of the underground cave.

Said cave was actually a mountainside hollow that tunneled into the bedrock through ancient mines, but that wasn't the interesting part, no. The entrance had been obliterated, vaporized to a glazed cylindrical tunnel, by means unknown, but Moon never had time to consider the shelter's history.

Inside had been a mess of cots and campfires, dozens of monster groups cowering among piles of ashes, the smell of singed rock and unwashed bodies attacking her sinuses. _"Do you know anything about a man called Vartek?"_ She had asked them, but any questions about his whereabouts were met with dumbfounded confusion and headshakes.

In the end, she and the commission had agreed that they had been tricked into storming a Monster refugee camp, and not Varteks true command center. Hekapoo suggested they find Dennis, and force him to take them to Ludo, finding no argument from her 'coworkers'. But Moon had plenty to say to them. She was beyond fed up with their reckless abandon for morality and rational thought, and put her foot down right there in that scorched cave.

 _"You are not to interfere with any of Ludo's family, and you will cease any operations to find his whereabouts! Until I myself obtain the true location of Varteks compound, you are all to help these monsters here. Return them to the former monster kingdom, and see to it they are fed, cleaned, and treated as necessary. Do I make myself perfectly clear? Or must I shepherd you into competency myself?!"_

She had snapped then. She knew it, and from their resounding compliance, so did they. They had carried out her orders without question, and had since returned to the Bureaucracy of Magic without issue. And now, Moon was on her way to do their previously assigned task _for_ them. Marble snorted as he ran, shaking her from her thoughts as a looming, victorian-era house came into view through the towering and gnarled trees around the property.

Moon wasn't sure what she was expecting when she first set out, but frankly, the house was in shambles. It was falling apart at the shingles, and even the forest around it appeared more inviting, but regardless, she slowed her horse to a light trot, guiding it through the front gate and around the moldy fountain in the front yard. This place was a dump, but Moon knew better than to act like it, so she dismounted, approaching the entrance with muted haste.

Before she could even knock, however, the peeling door swung open and slammed into the adjacent wall with a house-rattling smack. Standing before her, was Brudo Avarius, in all his bearded, beer-gut, robed glory. Truly, the photos must have been edited, because he looked horrendous in his current state. Moon stared at the sight of him, his resemblance to a touting old toad not going unnoticed, and quickly offered Brudo her 'token of meeting': a simple pink ribbon, with several specks of red at its center.

It was a long-standing monster tradition, where if you were expecting to meet with someone you knew you had poor standing with, you offered something treasured. The 'Token of Meeting', as it was known. The poorer your standing, or the more important the meeting, the more treasured the 'gift'. It was meant to convey a feeling of forgiveness, or trust where needed, but in such a case like this, it was meant to convey critical desperation.

"What is that disgusting rag supposed to be? Is that how little you deem the Avarius family name?" Brudo grumbled, scratching his crowning belly. Moon held her resolve, despite her desire to disembowel him on the spot for speaking in such a way, and held the 'rag' closer to her chest.

"This ribbon...belonged to my mother, Comet Butterfly. She was wearing it when she was killed, and it's the last thing I complimented her on before...I lost her." Like melting ice, Brudos stoic glare softened as his eye drew open, dipping down towards the ribbon, and the now identified specks of blood. Gingerly, he reached forward, meeting eyes with Moon, and pressed the ribbon further into her hands. She had been expecting him to flat out refuse, or to take it and grumble about it not being a bowl of Cornos, but miraculously, he surprised her.

"Keep it. I get the importance of the meeting enough, so there's no need for you to give away something so valuable."

Moon nodded, tucking the ribbon back into a thin metal box and storing it on her person. Brudo stepped back from the doorframe, gesturing further inside the crumbling home. "Come inside. We can talk as long as you want, which we have plenty to talk about."

"That we do, I'm afraid," Moon agreed, stepping inside and waiting to be shown a seat by the smoldering fireplace, "how much have you heard?" She asked. Brudo collapsed back into his stitched armchair, the old piece of furniture not without its stains and tears, and answered, "I've heard enough. Your little magic fan club kidnapped one of my sons, and plans to murder another."

"I know, and I'm deeply sorry for not keeping a closer eye on them, whatever I can do to make that right, I will, but right now-" Moon began, but Brudo held up a feathered hand and shook his head grimly.

"The first thing you need to do is bring Ludo home. After that, ehhhhhh we can talk about reparations," he stated matter-of-factly before leaning closer, his armchair creaking loudly, "Dennis seems to think he can trust you, at the very least, to get that done. Is he right to say you can?"

Moon's pause didn't go unnoticed, especially by Lady Avarius, who walked into the room and rested a hand on the edge of the armchair and giving Moon a hostile look. "I know what your friends did, I don't care what Dennis says. The last thing we need is one of the _Royalties_ coming in to muck things up further. He's running with a bad crowd, and I don't trust you to do any good for him." She stretched the word royalty with venomous distaste as Moon listened intently.

"Pamela, come on," Brudo mumbled, sinking into his chair.

"Hmmm, what's good for him, you say?" Moon hummed, meeting Lady Avarious's eyes, "I'm well aware of Ludos usurping of your throne, as well as how he led to your castle's destruction. But what I'm not aware of is how he came to the conclusion that attacking my only daughter, _repeatedly_ , and assisting in nearly killing her suitor, would aid him."

Both Brudo and Pamela stared, unmoving and rigid as Moon spoke, both too stunned to say a word. "Yes, while the high commission overstepped, and will be punished by me, _personally_ , I'm left wondering why and how Ludo came to be the very center of my daughter's plight in this world, and my territories greatest threat. But right now? I just want to get him out of my way."

Brudo was the first to recollect his bearings, asking simply, "Out of your way?"

Moon nodded, lacing her fingers together and giving them stoic regard. "Out. Of. My. _Way._ He is far from my only issue as of right now. I don't know what Dennis has told you, but Ludo isn't working alone. The one he serves, Vartek? He is his captor, and he will raze this land with his corrupted magic until there is nothing but scorched dirt and bones. My goal is to get Ludo out, in hopes that that will help me stop Vartek."

"So...you don't really care about my brother?" A voice asked from her left. Turning, Moon found Dennis standing in the doorway to the kitchen, having overheard everything, and looking positively betrayed. Moon stood and immediately approached him, cautiously, and lowered her voice. "Dennis, dear. I do care for Ludo. But saving him means nothing unless I can ensure that Vartek can be stopped. I need you to help me, so I can help him."

Dennis watched her with careful consideration before taking a step back, both Brudo and Pamela staying wholly silent. "The last time I saw Ludo...he was scared, Queen Moon. He's not evil...he just wants to get out," he whispered so quietly, they almost didn't hear him. He was shaking now, the still-healing wounds on his own body falling short of the remembered pain of seeing Ludo that way. "He had bruises, and he was weak. He just….seemed like an empty shell, and he said he needed me to help him escape…"

Moon didn't miss a beat closing the distance and taking Dennis' hands, carefully soothing his nerves with her calming but structured tone. "And I need your help to help him, Dennis. I'm trying to save your brother, and everyone else on Mewni, and all I need to know to take care of everything, is where he is."

Dennis shifted his gaze from Moon to Brudo, to his mother, and then down to the floor before answering with pained, remorse, "I can't tell you...I can't...trust you."

"Dennis! Just tell her where to go! It's not the time to worry about _how!"_ Brudo yelled, making both Dennis and Pamela start, but Moon hadn't flinched, only leaning closer to Dennis and lifting his chin to look at her.

"Then come with me. With two of us, I'm sure we can get your brother out safely, and then we can regroup later for a full-frontal assault on Vartek," she offered him, "You can see to it personally that Ludo makes it out of there in one piece."

She wasn't sure how easily he would take her offer, considering his bent wing, and his distrust for her and the commission, but she had to at least try. If saving Ludo was a priority that gifted her Varteks location, then so be it. It wasn't truly her initial plan, but for the sake of moving forward, she would have to comply.

Finally, Dennis gave her a firm nod, adjusting his shoulder sling and shaking her hand with his other. "I'll show you the way, if you get him out of there."

"You have my word, as Queen of Mewni, that I will see your brother returned home," Moon answered with confidence.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

 **"** Tell me again why we're actually going all out for this?" Star asked, hanging multicolored cupcake banners as Marco held the ladder beneath her. The house party decor was coming along nicely, if a little _too_ nicely for Star's taste, so she felt compelled to ask. Marco, however, was quick to answer the loaded question with one of his own.

"Would you prefer we do nothing and wind up being _forced_ to do this anyway?" He asked, helping her down from the ladder and giving her another set of purple and pink streamer hearts, "Everyone seemed to really like the idea of us hosting the end of the year party again, and if we have to do it anyway, it's not a _bad_ idea."

"Well yeah, but when you _told_ them about the possibility of us hosting it, you didn't exactly help our chances of getting out of it," she countered, using her heartthrob hammer to overzealously nail down the streamers. Marco only shrugged, giving her an overly enthusiastic grin she didn't feel like sharing in. "I know, I know, but it's not like the party's a bad thing, Star, this time we can leave together, and there won't be any awkward tension between us before then. We can actually enjoy it this time, you know?"

He expected Star to at least concede to one of those points, or even just deflect his logic, but she surprised him by shooting him a brittle scowl and shaking her head. "No, I _don't_ know, Marco. The concert, the school dance, all this stuff was like, _awful_ last time. And honestly? I don't wanna have to go through them a second time, even if they do go better. Because, I dunno if you haven't noticed, _they never do_.

"Even if you have me the whole time?" He asked, looking up at her with a curious stare.

"Even if I have you, Marco. It kinda still hurts, and things keep going wrong anyways. I really don't think we should be wasting our time with this when we know what's about to happen." She was pressing her point, and hard, but Marco just wouldn't give in.

"This isn't pointless, Star, it's the last time you and I are gonna be on Earth for a while," he pointed out, passing her some balloons, "Tonight ends on a sour note, I'll give you that, but at least we can face it together this time. Just think of the party as like, a side quest before the main mission, one that you really need."

Star furrowed her brow, shifting her gaze to the smiling cupcakes hanging from the ceiling. She was quiet for a long time, and Marco considered adding more, but she simply puffed the hair out of her eyes and muttered, "Yeah."

He knew she didn't really agree, they had been together long enough to figure that. But as much as he wanted to press the issue, Marco decided it was probably best to let it go, and hope she didn't snap during the party and fulfill her own prophecy of tonight being a disaster.

About another fifteen minutes went by of hanging streamers, Star grumbling the whole time, or setting out party snacks, Star picking apart how overdone it was, and of course picking some music, of which Star wanted nothing to do with. It was grating for Marco, to say the least, having his battle-buddy for the party become so suddenly against even having it. The final straw came when he asked if she wanted to have any party games, and she merely replied with a scoff and a shake of her head. "Whatever you wanna have. I could care less."

Marco's eye twitched, but he held his cool and gave her a polite, if a bit fragile, grin. "Maybe you could help a little bit with setting everything up? Instead of just huffing about how much you don't want to?" He asked, and immediately regretted it. But like a spent can of spray cheese, once it was out, he couldn't take it back. She rolled her eyes and glared at him, arms folded.

"I don't think I have to remind you that _I don't_ , Diaz," she spat his way, walking into the kitchen, "You wanna pretend we can have fun tonight, you go right ahead, but don't try to force me to act like everything doesn't go to hell in the next eight hours!"

"And what's wrong with that if we can fight it _together_?!" Marco shouted back. He knew it was unfair to argue, to shout at her over a point he would have agreed with when he first came back, but they had been over this before with the same results every time. "I'm sorry, but this isn't like last time, Star, as much as you might be afraid that it is. You have me, we have our friends, and you beat Toffee last time. Throwing Vartek on top won't make things much worse when we have magic as powerful as-"

"Magic will only get us so far, Marco!" Star snapped, slamming her fists down onto the countertop with an audible crack, "Last time we fought Vartek, I mean _really_ fought him, you died! Last time I fought Toffee, _I died!_ And don't say I came back, because I got lucky- you got lucky! You have no idea how it's gonna turn out, so don't tell me magic's gonna _magically_ solve our problems!"

She stared at him, wholly expecting him to keep fighting her, and match her anger with an explosive outburst she wanted him to give up, but what she found was the exact opposite. Marco was watching her with a knowing grin on his face, like he'd just heard an amusing joke and was waiting for her to get it. Star deepened her frown and asked, "What's so funny?"

"No, nothing, it's just- you sound exactly like me from last time," he chuckled, leaning over the counter to catch her confused eye, "worrying about everything, while you were more interested in just having fun and enjoying life? It's like we switched roles, and now you're the safe kid."

"I've had a lot to learn since I was as stupid as back then, Marco," she grumbled back, "Lifes made me careful, and it's taught me that I can't afford to just not give a shit and 'have fun' all the time. I'm not the same person, and you need to wake up before you get killed, _again."_

Marco stopped his laughing, quick, and let his eyes widen at her words. _'That's more like it,'_ she thought, satisfied to have gotten the type of reaction she wanted from him. He tried to say something, but his words died in his throat. He looked startled by what she had to say, and she drank up every second of it. Maybe she was finally getting through to him.

But Marco didn't look convinced. His expression continued to grow with surprise and, was it remorse? Star didn't have time to figure it out before he pushed away from the counter and grabbed his scissors from the living room, already moving to cut a portal as she asked, "Didn't you hear a word I just said? An adventure is the _last_ thing we should be doing, right next to a party for-"

Marco ignored her and slashed a portal through the air, its rims flaring with red energy as its deep * _thruuummmmm*_ echoed against the foundation. He turned to look back at Star, and pointed at it with a 'no-nonsense' scowl. "Get your butt through that portal, before I _make you_ ," he barked.

Star stood there in the kitchen, speechless at his order. She'd never seen him so frigid before, much less so threatening toward her. He was so, _serious_ , and to be quite honest, it was a little frightening to see such a shift in his attitude, from collectively optimistic to downright demanding in the blink of an eye. So, without much fuss, she conceded and made her way through the portal to who-knows-where.

As Marco watched her go, he had to bite down the dismay that Star was truly as far gone as she was. It had been a joke then, but the simple matter was that she _had_ changed into him, her carefree and bubbly nature now gone in exchange for a primal fear and general worry about her future. In short, she was just like him when the two first met, except she had the power to fight her fears. Which served only to worry Marco more.

He couldn't help but think back to Toriddities advice, how Star didn't need a hero, or how he should let her figure out her own way through the darkness. But frankly, he'd tried it that way, and it had only made things worse for the both of them. "I may have to let you find your own way," he murmured to the empty living room, "but right now, you need me to show you. And if that's a problem, too friggin bad, Butterbutt."

He stepped through the portal after her in a huff, the irony of having to get serious to make her see the joy she once carried, not being lost on him. But after emerging, Star was quick to grab his attention with her hands placed on her shapely and filled in hips. "This was a good idea when we were kids, Marco, but I'm too old to come here to hide from my problems."

She was aged back up to nineteen, which Marco found a little odd, considering they had spent ten years in Hekapoos dimension, but he didn't have time to worry about that now. He looked down, pleased that he was back up to his older age as well, and without prompt grabbed Star's hand, practically dragging her down the forested dirt road. He didn't say anything, he just kept a moderate grimace and kept walking as Star impatiently asked, "Why are we here? And where are we going?"

"We're here because of you, Star," he answered, his quick stride just a hair faster than hers, "I can't just sit back and try to pretend that letting you sort yourself out is the right thing to do. If I want you to feel safe knowing we're a team, then I have to be a better teammate. And where we're going is a surprise, the old you liked those," he finished with a chuckle.

From what Star could gather, he wasn't mad at her despite his actions, but he was upset. Why he would be upset with her telling him the truth was clearly another issue altogether, but it was at least a start knowing that. "I do feel safe knowing you're my teammate, Marco, but I _don't_ feel safe wasting our very limited time partying. Especially when the guy who killed you, stole your soul, is-" she began, but Marco held up a hand and shot her an annoyed look.

"The Star I know would laugh at the guy who killed me just for her to bring me right back. You ripped his heart from his chest Star, and Toffee? You know how to beat him, and all his tricks," he pointed out, still pulling her down the road towards a sharp bend, "It's okay to be scared of the future, trust me, I know. But that doesn't mean… you can't enjoy the present."

He finished his annoying piece of wisdom just as they rounded the curve in the road that led to a short driveway, just in front of what Star would politely define as 'a shithole.' It was a seedy little wooden structure resembling a barn with a porch, covered in burned out lights and rotted bits of wood, and the smell; Corn the smell. She couldn't help but smile. She loved this place, and she suddenly felt a deep-seeded tinge of annoyance that Marco knew it. _'Of all the- Damnit why here of- oh you sneaky boy.'_ She seethed internally as Marco rested his hands on his hips.

"Remember when we came here for your nineteenth birthday?" He asked, his impatient, aggravated, serious tone melting away almost instantly, "Or were you too drunk?"

"You were the drunk one, Diaz. And don't even think about telling me otherwise because I remember those wandering hands better than you do. Almost got lucky before you came to your senses." Star couldn't help but grin at him, despite every waking nerve in her body telling her to run, to prepare, to plan. As they walked up to the entrance, some sort of backwater music playing from inside, Marco flashed her a coy smile and rocked his eyebrows as he pushed toward the door. "Let's see if they can back your story up, shall we?"

He kicked open the double doors to the run-down tavern, and all the sound of revels and drinking suddenly ceased. The music, the voices, the clinks of glasses, no one made a sound, except for Marco. "What's up everyone?! We're back, and _this_ one's feeling a little blue!"

The crowd of men and women that turned to stare at Star and Marco was daunting, at the very least. An excess of muscles, leather, tattoos, and rudimentary steel rippled in appraisal as all eyes were on them, assessing the newcomers in a muted glare so quiet, Marco could hear the breeze outside. Until the largest man, an easy six foot four and three hundred pounds of bulk stood and approached them, his expression one of icy distaste.

"What do we have here, but a couple more 'wannabees', desperate for a free drink?" The man asked in a rumbling baritone. The amassing crowd behind him laughed as he stepped closer, the floorboards groaning under his massive weight. "I don't know what side of crazy you two live on, but no one comes in here dressed as the Heavenly Flames and leaves with all of their teeth."

"That so?" Marco asked with a grin, shifting his hand to his pocket as Star wordlessly reached for her wand. What Marco thought he was trying to do, or what point he wanted to prove, she couldn't say. Just that this was a new level of stupid crazy he had yet to bestow upon her. The bear of a man stopped before them and rested atop their shoulders a pair of hands so large, he could have palmed their heads. He grinned behind yellow stained teeth and a grey beard, chuckling, "You're goddamn right. So how about the two 'uh you cough up your money, and leave before anybody has to get wheeled outa here in a bag."

Something clicked in Star's head, something dormant, or perhaps simply pushed down during her latter struggle against the universe. She grew a wide, bloodthirsty grin and drew her wand, it's bulb already growing into her three-foot crystal blade. She sauntered a step closer and mocked, "I dunno, big guy, you think they make em in your size? I might have to cut you a little shorter, starting with your head, but it's doable."

The man took a step back, his eyes widening at the threat as Star only let her smirk widen. Whatever idea Marco had in bringing her here was at first met with abrasive spurn, but now? She felt a glimmer of her old self, free to do what she wanted outside of the confines of the destiny forced upon her. However, that growing pride and excitement were quickly shattered when the towering man clapped his hands together and beamed madly at the both of them. "I fuckin' told you, idiots, it was them!" He shouted, suddenly pulling them both into a Johansen-style bear hug, "Holy shit, you twos haven't aged a damn day! Fellas! Get your asses over here! It's _actually_ them!"

Star immediately dropped her smile and struggled to get free as Marco just laughed right along with the man, patting him on the back and greeting the growing crowd around them. Aside from his vulgarity, she had no idea who the hell this guy was, and she wanted nothing more than to get out from under his arm. Hugs were something she handed out freely in the past, but with strangers, and after her many years of soloed adventure, she wanted nothing to do with them unless it was with Marco. "Hey, Torq, you should probably let her go before she makes good on that threat," Marco suggested, pointing to a now-biting Star.

"Jeez, kid, you sure grew a nasty streak didn't ya?" The man named Torq asked, holding up his arm as she gnawed on his wrist. Letting Star down, he mused, "I remember when you were a couple inches smaller, and ya'd hug anything that moved so long as ya hadn't been hired to kill it. What happened with that?"

Star shot him an annoyed look and stowed her wand, folding her arms and taking a step back. Only after she glanced the man over, and truly absorbed the name Marco had used, did she finally crack a half-smile. "Ho hoo missed you too Torq, but I've grown up a lot, and I don't really do hu-"

She was suddenly swept back up into a crushing hug as Torq laughed, shaking his head in refusal. "Bullshit! You haven't grown at all, little spitfire! You get a hug whether you like it or not!" He yelled. Marco gave Star an amused shrug as he trailed off to go mingle with some of their other mercenary buddies.

They used to run with this group during their first year on Vintal, Torq being the undisputed leader, apparently even to this day. He taught them valuable skills for life as a mercenary, such as bargaining rates, snagging clients, that kinda thing, and Star had taught him more about having fun and seeing more in the world than just the money. Another grim reminder of how much had changed for her. He was like a fun uncle they could always count on, and despite her sour mood and growing fear of the evening, Star found it hard not to relent and give the big beast his owed hug.

"THAT'S the spirit! Knew the little spitfire was in there somewhere!" He yelled, placing her back down on the ground and snagging Marco from a growing crowd of younger, newer mercenaries. Torq plopped down in an unfortunately weak chair and as more of their old running buddies gathered around, he gestured for them to speak. "The two 'uh you have a lot to fill us in on, don't ya! You guys disappeared fifteen years ago, after- news flash everyone -you turned out to be _gods!_ You destroyed Machinor, got in with the royal family, _stopped a war,_ and just *poof*, gone with the wind. The hell happened?"

Star looked to Marco, but found him already staring at her like he expected an answer just as much as they did! She wasn't big on the whole, life story thing, so she decided to just give the abridged version for now. Not that it would matter much if she were to fail in the coming battle. "Okay so, first off, we're not gods, we can still die. Found that out the hard way. We sorta just come from a different dimension that moves slower, so we don't age when we leave."

 _"Sounds like gods to me,"_ someone in the back whispered, but Star ignored her. "Anyways, we beat Machinor, but that 'heavenly flames' you guys are on about was weird and new, so we had to leave. We came back later to check on things, and yeah, we sorta stopped the war, but _even more_ weird things were happening. So we had to leave _again_ ," she groaned, rolling her eyes as if the life-threatening altercation was little more than a chore.

One of the older mercs in the back raised his tree trunk of an arm and asked, "So how come you guys never came back to visit us? Apparently you got in good with Grennor, so what gives?"

Marco visibly winced, and Star felt that question like an icy dagger in her chest. Problem after problem, change after change, the reasons piled up heavy on her heart for all the times they had wanted to, but couldn't. "It's...it's been hard for us," Star muttered, her eyes once again turning downcast at the question. Marco nodded in short agreement, but he looked painfully uncomfortable as he glanced at his partner. This was the kind of discussion he was trying to get her away from. "Even with all we can do, things keep getting in the way. I lost Marco for ten years, and I barely saved his life, to name just a couple of reasons. We wanted to come back, and we tried a couple times, but...it's just been one problem after another," she finished with a scowl.

She hated to have to give out excuses like that, no matter how justified, when someone felt hurt by her actions. She recognized the man as Dramley, the one two taught them how to use a bow, and it only made her angrier. Kept from enjoying her own life, the way she was meant to, because of Vartek, or the High Commission, or Toffee. She could write a book filled with all the things she wanted to do instead of struggling to keep things in line. But as a gentle hand took hers, she was reminded of who had struggled with that first.

Marco gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand, something she realized she had missed dearly. How long had it been since they last held hands here? Since she spent the night with him in a seedy inn? Since she just got to be free with him? Those questions only served to fuel her spite against the universe for making it that much harder to enjoy the fate she wanted, rather than one she had been dealt. And it only made her feeling of dread towards the coming days grow exponentially.

Torq, sensing the tension, coughed into his wrist before leaning closer to the two, a knowing grin on his face. "Help me out here, Kid and settle a bet, wouldya? You two uh...together or what?"

Star, happy to have been given the distraction, felt the slightest bit of weight melting off her shoulder at such a childish question, and turned to Marco with a sudden smirk. "Nah, we're just friends, this guy probably doesn't even like girls."

Marco turned absolutely pale as the entire bar went silent, even the barmaids stopping to look their way. He quickly shot Star a withering look, met with a Cheshire grin, before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Most of the mercenaries erupted in applause as she returned the kiss, and frankly, Star would be lying to say she wasn't enjoying herself, if only somewhat. As Torq let out a thundering cheer, happiest have won his bet, Marco pushed their kiss further, cupping Star's cheek and running his fingers through her hair. The bar went absolutely wild at the display, which was a bit weird, but Star was not going to be outdone so easily. She reached down Marco's back and gave his rear a hard squeeze, kissing him until he yelped and jumped back, his eyes frantic and surprised.

"What'd I tell you fuckers! Day one, what did I tell you! Pay up, ya damn crybabies!" Torq stood to collect his due, and pointed to the band over a group of muttering mercenaries, "Kick that damn music up! Let's see if they can still dance! Because I'll be damned if I meet my grave before I see these two cut it up one last time!" A surge of cheers sounded through the bar as the maids carried out dozens of mugs of ale, some not even making it ten steps before their trays had been emptied by the drunk, the drinking, and comatosed.

As the band Rosined up their bows, and while Torq, Dramley, Shiefa, Quinley, and Pecks cleared the center of the tavern, Marco had to pull Star aside, speaking in a low voice. "Now I know you're in the dumps, which is totally cool, buuuut…," he trailed off, waiting for Star to get the picture.

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "But if I don't go out there and dance with you, you'll just find some insane way to make me?" Marco gave her an overly smug, thin smile, as if to say 'Bingo, Star! Look how right and smart you are! Gosh I love you, and I totally think you're right to be worried about-' ...she stopped herself mid-daydream and looked from Marco, to the now cleared dance floor. A couple dozen of their closest friends and allies from Vintal waited expectantly, and the band standing, hoping for some cue to begin.

Star looked back to Marco, at his beaming smile, and- _'Corn, I missed that body...look at that-'_ she stopped herself again, and _really_ met his eyes. She wouldn't have admitted it, but they seemed to pull at her just as much as the dance floor, as much as that small part of herself that hadn't changed at all since the universe hit the reset button. As a barmaid strolled by, Star grabbed a mug from her tray and downed the entire drink in two second flat, tossing the drained cup to the side. "You have to lead," she barked, grabbing Marcos hand and pulling him towards the cleared floor.

A round of cheers thundered through the tavern as Star and Marco took their place, facing each other from opposite sides. Marco bowed low, an outstretched hand to Star, while she curtsied for him, her own arm out as the band began to play.

 _Song:_

 _~ An Irish Party in Third Class : The Celtic Ceili Band ~_

The drums began to pound, a quick beat as Marco circled the floor, Star following his movements to circle opposite to him. With the beat rising to a start, the Mercenaries all began to clap as the Fidils began to carve a lively tune, something similar to what Marco would classify as Irish music. Regardless, it was time to start, and he gave Star a quick nod before the two stomped once with the drums.

Without warning, he charged to Star as she rushed for him, the music swelling as they met in the center, clasping hands and dancing in a wide arc over the groaning wooden floor. The crowd roared as Marco spun Star, the two switching roles with the beat, but he couldn't even hear the cheering. Even over the rapid pounding of the drums all he could feel was her heartbeat through her palm. The way she moved with him, twirling to his right, spinning him to her left, she had every ounce of energy to spare.

He kicked back and danced while she watched, soloing a riff of the drums as the crowd cheered even louder, happy to not be let down. But Star's attention wasn't on his moves. She was watching his eyes. The way they held hers, the creases around them from years of smiling, with _her_. His shirt rippled as he moved, but it couldn't tear her attention away from his infectious grin, or the way his brown eyes pulled her closer.

She had to admire his tenacity for making her smile along with him, but before she could move closer, the circled crowd charged towards the floor, over a dozen mercenaries and barmaids jumping to the tune and crossing forearms to spin. Star was suddenly grabbed by Sheifa, the beautiful woman pulling her into a dance and chaining their arms in a lively spin. And then when the music crested, she let go abruptly as Star was grabbed by Dramley, the two chaining arms again and spinning with the beat.

She was having fun, no doubt, but as her eyes circled to Marco, she found him riding on Torq's shoulders, proudly mimicking a locked dance until Dramley hoisted her unexpectedly above his own shoulders. "What the fu-" she exclaimed, until Dramley teetered to Torq, the two burly men pushing their riders up against one another in a towering chain dance of their own, the music pulling everyone along even faster.

Star expected the crowd to join in, however, a shoulder ride to a Promenade? It was a little much, but like a beacon of calm amidst a storm of revels, Marco took her hands and laughed, the two leaning every which way as the two mercs spun them in tandem. He tried to say something to her, but it was lost to the drums and the stomping boots as they moved through the crowd like an dual-orbiting ball of fun.

To Marcos delight, if he could chalk up any more to begin with, Star actually smiled and pressed closer to him, even giving out a laugh of her own as they leaned from side to side. She looked like she was slowly breaking out of her cold shell, and blossoming back into her old self before his very eyes. But like a quick dream, their dance was short-lived, as Torq and Dramley set them both back down to search for new partners. The two stood there for a mere second of reflection before Marco stepped back and gestured for her to do something, anything that would satiate her growing desire to cut lose. And cut loose was exactly what she had in mind.

She rushed for him again, and this time, she drew her crystal blade, even Torq falling silent to watch. But Marco was ready. He extended his scissors to a longsword and brought it up to meet her strike just as the music hit its high. And then another. And another. The two circled the floor in a bounding dance as they exchanged three blows for every three hits of the drums, sparks shooting into the air as blue flames began to curl around their eyes. The crowd loved it, stomping in time with the cresting music, but Star felt a fire in her chest that she wanted to _fan_ , not just enjoy.

She kicked off the ground and flipped backward, landing delicately on her feet as Marco clapped with the drums, watching her. She gave him a knowing smile, and without provocation, skated the tip of her blade across the wood. But where splinters should have flown, only a wheel of fire spun from the wood to grow, circling the two in a wide, asure ring.

From where the Mercs stood, the flames rose high to obscure their vision, but a collective gasp snaked through the crowd as they could see Star and Marco's bodies by the intricate designs etched on their skin, like a Victorian tatoo all over their body, and only visable through the flames. Star spun and tapped her boots with the beat, Marco matching her movements as they arced around each other, and blue flames began to form around both their eyes like masks.

Marco wanted to call her out on it, but this was why they were here. She jumped and skipped across the floor with him and never once fell back a step, keeping in time as they began to trade places, circling each other in a rapid chain dance of their own. Star wanted to say something, maybe goad him on his tired moves, or point out that she was the one doing the leading, but for the life of her she didn't want to take away the magic of the moment. The way Marco brushed against her as they traded places, the feeling of his hands in hers as they spun, his confident, cheerful smile reminding her of a feeling she had been starting to forget. It was all so intoxicating, like it used to be before the world fell apart, and then she realized: she missed him.

Marco was ready to go for a huge finale, something to show her a taste of the light she constantly brought into his life, when Star clapped her hands together once, the ring flaring a violent blue. Marco almost tripped backwards in surprise, but Star caught him, leaning over him with a gentle smile on her lips that he hadn't seen in days. As the fidils wailed on to the beat of the drums, she leaned down and kissed him, the ring roaring bigger before caving inward toward the center. Surrounded by their aquamarine blaze, Star held him fervently and deepened their kiss, digging her nails into his hair and wordlessly slipping her tongue into his mouth. She was greeted without reprisal, and the two held one another, ignorant to the universe around them as they kissed.

The music finally died down, and as the crowds cheering faded into their ears, the two broke their kiss and pulled back, letting their flames recede. For now.

Breathless and beaming to one another, Star was first to speak, the crowd of drunkards and burly men and women drawing closer to the scorched spot on the floor. "Now despite what all of you just saw...I'd actually kind of prefer to-"

"PARTYYYYYY!" Torq shouted at the top of his lungs, the announcement resonating through the bar like a war horn. As the swarming buzz of people began to crowd towards the bar, pulling them along, Marco gave Star an apologetic smile and grabbed a stein, throwing it back as he downed it in four seconds. Far from her record, but who was counting.

Star frowned at him as he drank, and had to resist the fond memory of how they spent her nineteenth birthday in this very tavern. She wanted to be upset. She wanted to be mad. At Marco, at the Blood Moon, at Vartek especially, but the harder she tried, the harder it was to feel that way. Here she was, partying it up with her equivalent of childhood friends, getting drunk with her best friend slash boyfriend slash soulmate, on a planet she was revered as a god on, and she wanted to be mad.

Marco seemed to notice her conflicting expression, because as the bar filled with dancing patrons and broken furniture, he pulled her aside to sit at a sticky, drink-stained table. The very same one they drank at last time, she noted. Once the two were seated, he leaned back, satisfied with himself, and asked simply, "Are you feeling better yet?"

Even while she knew he would ask at some point that evening, Star found herself completely unprepared for it. She merely took to mimicking his posture and reclining in her seat, tossing back, "I'm only feeling better because we're here, and we don't have to worry about our problems back home."

He nodded, as if genuinely contemplating the validity of such an answer, and absent mindedly flicked a stray crumb off the table. "That doesn't mean they're gone though, does it?" He asked, drumming his fingers on the table. Star's guess was that he was bored, which, after their last dance, she couldn't blame him. Star looked past him and saw Dramley giving Torq a Sour Foam, which equated to a beer topped with spiced foam, and pickle juice. Seconds later one was on their face, and the other was turning green.

"No, it doesn't," Star finally answered, her sour mood creeping back up, "but I'd rather ignore them _here_ , than on Earth where they can still hurt us."

He nodded in assent but leaned forward, grinning at her in that infectious way. "That's just because you're living in the moment, Star. Whether it's here or on Earth, our problems are always gonna be there," he offered before snagging another pair of mugs from a passing barmaid, giving one to Star, "and knowing the future, it comes with the price of having to accept that things are gonna be bad. It took me a while to learn from you, though, that you don't have to let that define you."

He took a long swig of his drink, but Star just found herself staring at the fresh foam, asking, "what do you mean? All you used to do was let what you knew define you. I'm only using it to prepare myself for disappointment and danger."

Marco held up a wagging finger as he wiped his mouth before adding, "Being prepared is one thing, but forgetting who you really are is another. The Star I know would never let bad news get in the way of having fun. She would never break her stride just because she knew something bad might happen. I know things are hard, and they're only gonna get harder, _Stardust,_ but I'm not letting you leave until you stop being such a Marco."

By the time he finished that sentiment, Star had finished her drink and tossed the empty wooden mug over her shoulder, burping loudly. "Bold of you to assume I wanna leave, _Macho Man_ , but I was younger and dumber when all I wanted to do was have fun. There's Toffee, Vartek, Ludo, Heinous, Mina, and Eclipsa to worry about. And as much as it kinda stinks, I can't go back to being the girl you remember, knowing what we know."

*And that's fine in small doses," Marco offered, "being scared or nervous for the future is important, because it helps you make the right choices. But when you listen to that fear too much, you turn into exactly the kind of person I used to be...before I met you."

Star rolled her eyes and managed to keep her gein to a minimum, joking asking, "and what are you _now_ exactly? Because if you're ludo in disguise, I have to say I might leave you for him."

He only gave her a loose shrug and stifled a laugh before answering, "I'm more like the person you taught me to be: someone not afraid of what _could_ happen, and more focused on enjoying what _is_ happening. I may not always be as cheerful as you used to be, but give me _some_ credit, I've come a long way," he noted, taking another pair of drinks and placing them between himself and Star, adding under his breath, "plus, Ludo is way out of your league, Butterbutt. You're stuck with me."

The two sat in silence for a moment, the shouting and music suddenly becoming rigidly obvious, before Stars expression fell. She bit the inside of her cheek and watched the merry group party it up in their honor, but all she could say was, "I'm sorry, Marco."

She didn't hear anything from him at first, so she expected him to be waiting for some kind of deeper apology, but when she looked up at him, he was staring at her in surprise. Slowly, he answered her apology with, "You have no reason to be sorry for making it through what life has given you. Our experiences...have been pretty rough, I'll admit. And I'm so happy I get to fight through them with _you_ , but all that I ask is that you worry less about what's coming, and focus on _me."_

"That doesn't sound selfish," she joked, finally giving him a little smile that lit up the whole tavern. He smiled right back, chuckling, "maybe it is, but I'd rather be selfish and have your trust, than listen to Torridity and watch you suffer alone."

Star's grin faded ever so slightly, but she held face before asking, "What did Toriddity say? Was this when you two were stranded on Mewni?"

Marco nodded, eying the foamy rim of his mug. "Yeah, we talked a bit about how messed up things are, and she told me that because of that, I should let you figure out stuff on your own, instead of walking you through everything," he noted, watching Stars curious expression fall into one of grim acceptance, "But I think that's bullshit."

Star raised an eyebrow at that, as if to ask, ' _wait whanow?'_ Marco shook his head and leaned closer, meeting her eyes with fierce determination, "I want to be _here_ for you, and to be your rock, anytime you need it. And right now? I think you need it. I can be your hero and your friend, and if you don't like that, then...then that's just too bad. Because ya can't get rid of me, even if you killed me."

He finished his sentiment with a confident smirk, but he found Star mulling to herself, deep in thought. When he thought he might have taken his reflection too far, however, she spoke up. "Tom said, kinda the same thing actually, that I need to carry myself more, and face my problems on my own without relying on you, because it makes things harder for you. But…" she looked at him, and for the first time since she had saved his life, he saw a broken girl with decades of life to lean on let several tears drop down her cheeks. "But I hate it...I know it's selfish and dumb- but I hate trying to carry everything without you, Marco…"

She wiped her cheek dry and looked down at her full mug, the foam since dissipated, "Trying to be serious so I don't rely on you...sucks. I just wanna go back to the way things were, when I could have fun with my best friend like old times, and you could do my worrying for me. And maybe that's wrong: crying, and being so scared of the war, yet wanting you to help me cope with it; I just want things to go back to normal...before things got so different."

Wordlessly, Marco stood from his seat, the two adults deaf to the party going on in the bar, and moved to sit beside her. He took her hands in his, and while she struggled to look away, he offered a short few words to ease her troubled mind. "I will _always_ , be there for you when you need me, Star. And I will never let you suffer alone again, I promise."

She nodded, but that was all she could offer for him. Ten years searching for her Marco, watching him be run through with a cursed blade, the universe forcing them to repeat a history she hated, Vartel stealing Marcos soul, and forcing them to fight; it was all too much to let go of, even though she wanted to. It was a noise that fogged her mind like an inescapable monsoon, and try as she might, there was no quieting her clamorous thoughts. Her fears, her memories, her future, her enemies, they weren't the kind of thoughts one could escape with warm words and a smile. And as Star looked away, silent to the world, it dawned on Marco that being the one and only Star Butterfly meant one thing right now: When your world gets loud, you make something louder.

Without provocation, he stood up and moved toward the stage, lost in the crowd of roaring thugs and mercenaries as Star watched him go. She knew she had been too honest, that Marco wouldn't have been able to handle just how messed up she had become. Corn knows she couldn't anyway. And now she was alone. But that was fine; alone was something she had learned to handle exceptionally well after her time in Hekapoos dimension, and alone was where-

Suddenly, one of the band members stopped his music, the rest following suit, as a crowd began to form before the stage. Shaken from her thoughts, Star craned to see what the scene was; maybe a bar fight, or maybe a drinking contest. But she saw Marco explaining something to the guitarist and the harmonicist, his expression excitable and hurried. And before she could wonder how he went from their talk just seconds prior, to schmoozing with the band, the guitarist began to play.

 _Song:_

 _~ Run-Around : Blues Traveler_

The man playing the harmonica joined the guitarist, and as the crowd thundered an excited cheer, Marco stepped forward, holding… _'Is that a microphone?'_ Star wondered. Did they have those here? But she couldn't dwell for long, as Marco began to sing for her.

" _Oh, once upon a midnight eerie_

 _I woke with something in my head_

 _I couldn't escape the memory_

 _Of a phone call and of what you said_

 _Like a game show contestant with a parting gift_

 _I could not believe my eyes_

 _When I saw through the thoughts of a trusted friend_

 _Who needs to humor me and tell me lies, yeah humor me and tell me lies!"_

 _And I'll lie too and say I don't mind_

 _And as we seek so shall we find_

 _And when you're feeling open I'll still be here_

 _But not without a certain degree of fear_

 _Well, what will be with you and me_

 _I still can see things hopefully_

 _But yooooouuuuuuu!_

 _Whyyyyy you wanna give me a run-around?_

 _Is it a sure-fire way to speed things up?_

 _When all it does is sloooooow me dooown."_

The bar erupted into screaming cheers as Marco walked closer to Stars table, shaking his hips seductively and eying her like a coy cat. She stifled a laugh, watching his approach as he belted out more words her way, but she was all too aware of what he was trying to do. And it wouldn't work that easily. Distraction wasn't something that- _'Nooo you do_ NOT _',_ she thought as he turned about and wiggled his toned rear for her, his eyes locked with hers for every second.

 _"Shake me and my confidence_

 _About a great many things_

 _But I've been there I can see it cower_

 _Like a nervous magician waiting in the wings_

 _Of a bad play where the heroes are right_

 _And nobody thinks or expects too much_

 _And Hollywood's calling for the movie rights_

 _Singing "Hey babe, let's keep in touch", hey baby, let's keep in touch!"_

Marco moved closer to her table and leaned back over its edge, eyeing Star from his upside-down pose as he sang. He kicked a leg into the air, and winked her way before grabbing her hand and yanking her from her seat towards the empty dance floor.

 _"But I want more than a touch I want you to reach me_

 _And show me all the things no one else can see_

 _So what you feel becomes mine as well_

 _And soon if we're lucky we'd be unable to tell_

 _What's yours and mine, the fishing's fine_

 _And it doesn't have to rhyme, so don't you feed me a line_

 _But yooooouaaaaaa_

 _Why you wanna give me a run-around?_

 _Is it a sure-fire way to speed things up?_

 _When all it does is sloooooow me doooown."_

As his voice rang throughout the bar, Marco spun Star and caught her in a low dip before pulling her back to her feet and twirling her around him. She was smiling from ear to ear at his goofy display, at his ridiculous choice in music, he was such an idiot. But she loved it.

As the Harmonicist played a flurry of squealing notes, Marco mocked a tango with her as she fell into a fit of laughter, the entirety of the bars patrons shouting for her to join in and get wild. As if to obey their wilder demand, Star grinned as Marco picked up the chorus, moving around him and mimicking his moves.

 _"Tra la la la la bombardier, this is the pilot speaking_

 _I've got some news for you_

 _It seems my ship still stands no matter what you drop_

 _And there ain't a whole lot that you can do_

 _Oh sure the banner may be torn and the wind's gotten colder_

 _Perhaps I've grown a little cynical_

 _But I know no matter what the waitress brings_

 _I shall drink it and always be full, yeah I will drink it and always be full!"_

Star spun Marco and caught him in a low dip, planting a string of kisses up his cheek before pulling him back up and padding away with sweeping steps. She nodded to him, quickly receiving on in return, and darted forward. When she was just about on him, however, she kicked hard into the floor and jumped, throwing her body over his as she smiled down into his elated, deep brown eyes. Landing with a skid, Star moved back to Marco as the crowd roared on, catching his arm and dancing him in circles.

 _"Oh I like coffee and I like tea_

 _I'd like to be able to enter a final plea_

 _I still got this dream that you just can't shake_

 _I love you to the point you can no longer take_

 _Well all right okay, so be that way_

 _I hope and pray that there's something left to say_

 _But yoooooouahhh!_

 _Why you wanna give me a run-ar-ah-hound?_

 _Is it a sure-fire way to speed things up_

 _When all it does is sloooow me doooown?"_

Star was sweating through a smile now and spun Marco out, holding his arm and pulling him back into hers with one yo-yo like motion. And as he finished his stupidly cute song, she squeezed him even closer to her chest, the noise vanishing from inside her heart.

" _Oh yoooooooooooahhhh!_

 _Whyyyy you wanna give me a run-aro-hound?_

 _Is it a sure-fire way to speed things uuuup_

 _When all it does is sloooooow me dooooown,_

 _When all it does is sloooooow me doooooown._

As the music faded back down to a dull roar, Marco kept singing for her, drawing back from her pull and giving her the sweetest of smiles, a loving glint in his eyes. The guitar slowed down, and like a slow-moving river, Marco treked onward on his own.

 _Oh I love your smile and your heart-stamped cheeks_

 _But I think I haven't seen the real you in weeks_

 _It's not that you're new and it's not like you're gone_

 _But I'm missin your smile that shines like the dawn_

 _And I don't mind the cold or the throes of the dark_

 _But your love is like a fire so gimme that spark_

 _Put away your tears you can save em for later_

 _Cuz you burn through your troubles like a lighter to paper_

 _You can trust that I'll be here for yoouu,_

 _As long as you're here with me tooo_

 _And for one coin two coin or maybeh threee_

 _I'll take any job if you just work with meee_

 _And from mountains up above, I will scream your name_

 _So long as you quit playin your, silly gaaaames_

 _You can trust that I'll be, next to yooouuuuu_

 _As long as you stay with me toooooo_

 _Ohhhhh yooooouuuuuu!_

 _Whyyyy you wanna give me a run-aro-hound?_

 _Is it a sure-fire way to speed things uuuup_

 _When all it does is sloooooow me dooooown,_

 _When all it does is sloooooow me doooooooooown!"_

 _"Wwhyyyy you gotta give me, youuuuur run around?_

 _When you used to drag me alllll over tooown?_

 _I just wanna see the you I remember_

 _But you're turnin me away like the cold of december_

 _And even though_

 _Your hearts still mine_

 _Its like lettin' you go_

 _each time after time_

 _That we march on down through the future we know_

 _But no matter how you frown you know I won't go_

 _I'll be heeere waiting for you to smile_

 _I'll be runnin with you mile after mile_

 _You can trust that I'll stand right next to you_

 _As long as you're smiling beside me tooo_

 _Ohhhhh yooooouuuuuu…._

 _Whyyyy you wanna give me a run-aro-hound?_

 _Is it a sure-fire way to speed things uuuup_

 _When all it does is sloooooow me dooooown,_

 _When all it does is sloooooow me doooooooooown…."_

As the music finally stopped, the crowd's volume rose to fill the gap, a dozen mercs charging at the two young adults with thundering cheers. Marco huffed, breathless as Star moved to hold him close as if in fear she might lose him. Through the shouts of praise, however, one voice cut through as heavy steps made the floorboards groan.

"That was amazing! When the hell did you start singin' like that, kid?" Torq demanded, slapping Marco on the back so hard, he nearly stumbled into a group of bar stools. Star found her curious gaze directed at him as she too waited for an answer.

"I uh, you'd be surprised," he noted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "I used to love karaoke as a kid, so I've had some practice. But I could never really get Love Sentence down."

He made to say some other modest dribble, but Star had already grabbed his cheeks and planted a long, desperate kiss to his lips. Like hot iron stamping a cold brand, Marco felt her electric touch pull him in deeper, the two lost in each other's arms and ignorant to the eyes around them. The band righted itself and began to pick up its previous music, a slow but skippy jig, as the mercenaries waited for the moment to end.

Star held out a raised index finger, savoring her kiss with Marco for a moment longer before pushing him back, smiling mischievously at her boyfriend. "Dunno how I feel about tonight, but thank you for such a nice song, Marco. I really appreciate you trying super hard to make me feel better."

He shrugged it off, giving her a sheepish grin as he answered, "just happy to have you smile with me for a change. It kinda stinks when you don't feel like your old self."

"Hey, kid. You still 'blue'?" Torq finally asked as the crowd of mercenaries began to disperse in search of drinks, "not like, the whole heavenly flames thing, but- you know what I mean. You feeling like your old self?"

Marco noticed Star's smile seemed to fracture ever so slightly, but she gave Torq a small nod and moved closer to give the hulking mercenary a hug. "I do. I feel _a lot_ better about things, but...I'm still kinda nervous about facing off with Vartek."

Torq looked to Marco as he patted Star's shoulder, and when she stepped back he gave her a fierce grin, flexing his arms in a rippling display of power. "Well, small fry, when you gotta fight 'em, you just let us know. We'll be right behind you anytime you need us!" He proclaimed, earning a small roar of assent from the other patrons, and while Star found the sentiment deeply comforting, she had to shoot him straight. Snagging another pair of mugs from a passing barmaid, she handed one to Marco and gulped hers down, as was customary when given an offer of companionship in battle.

"I really wish I could take you up on that, big guy, but maybe some other time?" She offered back, looking around at the, quite honestly, vastly outmatched group of fighters, "This lizard dude, Vartek? He's preeeetty crazy, and even Marco and I might have to pull a miracle out of our butts to beat him."

With a slow nod, as if imagining what could give _gods_ a run for their money, Torq replied, "Fair enough, Kid. But in the meantime? Kick back a little, okay? Enjoy the time you've got with this meatbag, 'cuz you're only young once."

Star laced an arm through Marco's as he finished his drink. "So I've heard, but you never know. I've been young quite a few times now," she mused almost entirely to Marco, "But, I think you might have a point."

She turned to fully face Marco. Torq knew a moment when he saw one, and left to raid a freshly produced cask as she drug a finger up the man's larger, more muscular adult chest. "I love you, Marco Diaz," she whispered simply, grinning sheepishly at her big, cute idiot.

The idiot in question smiled right back and planted a short kiss atop her forehead, answering her question. "And I love you, Star butterfly. Are you ready to head home and party it up?"

She looked over her shoulder at the slowly deteriorating bar, a breeding ground for drunkenness and broken furniture, and let out a short sigh. Marco picked up on her subtle answer and asked, "unless, you wanna enjoy this one a little more?"

"Yes!" She shouted immediately, bouncing in place like a puppy taken off the leash, "Ohmygosh Marco what should we do first? You wanna have a drinking contest? Or maybe a little bit of dancing? I feel like you've sung enough for the both-" Marco silenced her with a slow kiss, biting her lip before meeting her blue eyes and resting his forehead against hers. When he pulled his lips back into a loving smile, he whispered to her, "yes."

"To the contest? Orrrrr..." Star asked quietly.

"Let's go with: all of the above," Marco laughed, letting her go and gesturing towards the bar, "but be warned, I can handle my drink waaaay better than last time."

"Riiiiiiight," Star chastised, slugging his arm playfully, "then let's just see how much you can _really_ handle the old Star Butterfly."

 _Song_

 _~ The Farmers Frolic : Gaelic Storm_

The next four hours to Star could be simply summed up as a blur of alcohol-induced bad decisions. Marco, to his credit, did a great job keeping up with her for all of thirty minutes before submitting to her will, gracelessly being dragged to and fro to partake in whatever game she wanted to play.

First, there was a drinking contest, a show of stamina, and control over one's gut. Marco and Torq surprisingly reached the same cap on their abilities, each drinking a commendable twelve mugs. Star, however, was a tad bit more capable with her drink and emptied an entire cask before Marco had even reached for his tenth cup. And while many contestants hurried and scrambled to even finish a measly seven, some even having to let go of their lunch, Star was grinning beneath a foam mustache as a green-faced Marco handed her a gilded horn for her victory.

Next was a show of strength, in which Marco and Star were unsurprisingly the victors. For every arm wrestling match, anyone who faced them walked away desperately clinging to the joints of their right arm, praying they would still work by tomorrow. But when it came for the two victors to face off for the title, the crowd found themselves stepping back to avoid the growing whirlwind of blue fire that raged around the struggling young adults. When all seemed lost for poor Marco though, he found some hidden reserve of strength, and with a mighty yell? He managed to keep Star back for another four seconds before she promptly and quite literally floored him in a harmless blast of raging flames. Another victory for the fairest of warriors.

After the mess was cleaned up, Star suggested they recreate the dancing game of riding one another's shoulders, except this time to the tune of jousting! She rode Marcos as Torq rode Dramley's, (the poor guy was nearly crushed), the two pairs charging towards one another. While Marco wielded a broken leg of a chair for his lance, Torq saw fit to simply arm himself with a good defense, in the form of a wooden table. Once the splinters and ripped bits of hoodie were cleared away, Marco conceded in his elder's victory. For now.

And lastly, but certainly not the least bit exhilarating, every patron of the bar joined in for a drunken brawl, wielding weapons and armor under the promise not to actually separate anyone's limbs. Nearly ten minutes of thunderous battle was conducted, much to the bar owner's horror, and when it was all said in done, Marco stood victorious over Star, having surprised the unbeatable warrior with a kiss, before poking her chest with the tip of his scissor longsword.

"That's cheating! I wasn't expecting you to kiss me in the middle of a fight!" Star tried to argue, but Marco showed her the tattered cape that was the remnants of his hoodie, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well I wasn't expecting to get clotheslined by a table earlier, so I think we can chalk it up as a big ole win for Marco."

"Fiiiine fine, you get a gold Star," she purred, slinking his way and planting a kiss on his cheek. He grinned, but Star bit her lip and snaked closer, brushing her rosy cheek against his rigid chest. "Now... what are you gonna do with her?"

Marco blushed so hard, it almost hurt, and he had to restrain himself from acting on his desires with so many...witnesses present. He scratched the hair on his chin and mocked thinking about it before suggesting, "Maybe she wants to drink some more?"

Star paused her sudden stroking of his arms and looked up at him, but when she saw his stifled grin, she just had to grow one to match. She let go of his arms and stepped back, shaking her head and holding her hands behind her. "Thank you for showing me a good time, Marco. I… I really needed it."

"Star, c'mon. It's me, Marco? I _know_ you needed it. And I know you probably want to go home and...what was it? 'Visit the bone zone?'" He asked, thoughtfully shaking his head, "but we really should throw the end of the year party, kick Varteks ass Back to the Future style, and then see about letting you weasel your way into my bedroom."

Thankfully, Star met his proposal with a grin and nod, lacing her arm through his and pulling him towards Torq and the mercenaries. "Deal. Don't expect me to be all smiles like here, but...deal."

Torq noticed the two approaching and put down his mug, roaring out a belch and grinning madly at the love birds. "Time to head back home already?" He asked, nudging for Shiefa to take part in the supposed goodbyes. Star nodded, and this time, gave Torq a real hug. "Nice job with the table, by the way. Marco's gonna think twice about pulling my ears for 'steering'."

"No sweat, little lady. Which actually reminds me: Diaz, you had some chick looking for you a while back, said if we ever saw you, to send you her way."

Star pricked up at the mention of a woman, looking for Marco of all things, and turned an already accusatory stare his way. "A lady caller, Marco? Care to explain?"

The man in question was a shade paler than a moment ago, but he wouldn't let Star strong-arm him without a little more info. "Did she say what her name was?" He asked, ignoring Stars approaching, narrowed eyes.

Torq thought about it for a moment, running his fingers through his beard before snapping them with widened eyes. "Ahhh, the fuckin Queen of Dewjah! Reselda Petrov, the old general bitch."

Star stopped her accusatory staring and turned at the mention of Petrov's name. "Wasn't she the one you met during the war? That girl, had some issues. Sooo serious."

Marco and Torq exchanged a short glance, the irony of that statement not being lost on anyone but Star. Regardless, he had to think back hard, but he remembered the woman named Petrov that had waged a war against Vintal, and frankly, he didn't remember anything else about her. Shaking his head, he waved it off to be penciled in at another time. "I'll look for her later, _with Star_ ," he added, noting how her eyes narrowed at the first part of his statement, "but for now, we have bigger things to worry about. And speaking of which…"

Marco cut open an indigo portal that shimmered with flared edges, the refractory hum of its churning energy drawing the attention of everyone in the bar. At times like these, Marco was reminded that portals were not universal, and it had clearly been over fifteen years since the gang had seen one. They marveled at its edges, leered at its radiancy, and as Dramley reached to touch it, Marco cleared his throat.

*Ahrm* "Okay, guys, we talked about this, portals take us places, it's nothing new." When he was met with a canvas of blank stares and a chorus of clearing throats, Marco let out a resigned sigh. "Does anyone wanna go somewhere?"

Grive started to raise his hook hand, but Dramley caught his wrist and lowered it, shaking his head. Star looked around the room nervously. She wasn't very good at goodbyes, something that would inevitably come back to haunt her later that same night, to be sure. "Sorry, guys and gals, but...we really should be going. But don't worry! We'll come back and visit super duper soon!"

"Fuckin better," Sheifa muttered, but Torq nudged her arm and glared for a split second before clasping his hands together. "All I ask of you knuckleheads is that ya come back ready to party, and that you two idiots be safe out there. Come back, together, you got it?"

Star and Marco both nodded before Torq suddenly reeled them both into a crushing hug, chuckling to himself. He regarded Star thoughtfully, offering a small piece of advice to the girl he saw as the daughter he never got to have. "Keep this one close, kid. It takes a real man to dance around like a jackass for his lady friend, just to make her feel better."

Star snorted her way into a string of giggles as Marco shoved his way out of Torq's arm. "Ho-kay! Well that's enough of this place, we'll see you guys later, and-"

"And you'll sing us sweet songs and dance for our amusement again?" Dramley asked, grinning wickedly in Marco's direction. The man in question simply glared right back as Star pursed her lips in a tight smile. Thankfully, she came to his rescue, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the still waiting portal. "He'll be back with a better one," she promised, waving to their old running mates and pushing Marco through the portal, "And some better dancemovesokaybyyyyyeeeee!" She rushed through, and the portal closed on their short 'side quest' before the big night.

 **O - O - O - O - O - O - O**

It was well past dark by now in the land of Mewni, many creatures finding shelter from the cold of the night and hunkering down for a calm and restful sleep. Except for the duo riding horseback through the forest of certain death, Queen Moon and Dennis Avarius. They had been riding for an hour by now, and it was beginning to show through Dennis' responses. His crippled wing was still a throbbing ball of pain, despite Moon's healing magic, and his eyes were becoming more and more distant as the night wore on. But that wouldn't stop him from saving his brother, far from it. He would endure, and he would see Ludo returned to safety before the day was over.

Of his many siblings, Ludo was always the odd one out, the loner, the loser, and the little. But despite his many L's, the Little Loner Loser Ludo was his favorite. Dennis was the tallest, but he was the youngest, and as such, he was destined to find himself at the bottom of the totem pole to everyone...except Ludo. It wasn't like Dennis was happy to be so outdone in the families shit-tier category, no no, Ludo was special, because he wasn't content with his short straw. Ever since birth, Ludo hungered for more, to _be more_ , to take what he felt he was owed, and to right the wrongs of the world in his own, semi-twisted way. And Dennis admired that to no end, even if Ludo could be a little… alright a _lot_ misguided. He had a good heart, and he deserved better.

"Dennis? Are you listening?" Moon asked, looking back at her feathered guide and nudging his arm. Dennis was shaken from his thoughts and quickly answered, "yes, Queen Moon, I was just...lost in thought for a second there. Take a right."

Moon nodded and steered Marble down a winding dirt road to the right, and after a moment of shared silence, she looked back to him and asked quietly, "Were you thinking about Ludo?"

A quick nod was all she got. She knew well enough from dealing with her own delinquent daughter what Dennis was feeling, so she looked back towards the road and decided to share with him a small piece of herself. "It's alright to be scared for him, Dennis. But if he's really in the danger you say he is, then you have to be brave for him too. When I was younger, not by much mind you, I carried my fair burden of worry with me everywhere I went. For my kingdom, for my husband, for my people," she listed off, noting Dennis' moderate attention, "but most importantly, for Star. She and your brother are alike in some ways, one such example being their tenacity to charge headlong into a situation they're unfamiliar with, and disregard the consequences so long as they see their cause as just."

"Right?!" Dennis suddenly shouted, his expression changing for a sour tone, "Why does he always have to get himself into such stupid situations? Is it too much to ask that he tries to be just _a little_ more careful?" He noticed Moon suppress a chuckle, before she nodded almost to herself. "It's hard, dealing with someone you love when they can be so stubborn to their own ideals. It can be scary, to send them off on their own, only to watch the repercussions of their actions fall to you. But, I try to remember that their very same stubbornness that gets them into trouble, is what makes them who they are. And we have to be brave for them, because we love them."

"Unless they're really stupid," Dennis grumbled.

Moon couldn't help herself, she had to let out a laugh at his remark. "Well yes, they can be exceedingly stupid sometimes. But that's what makes them special. And it's why we have to take care of them. I knew that Ludo was going after Star ever since I sent her to Earth, by the way, he was harmless enough that she could handle herself, maybe even learn something from his fruitless efforts, but, frankly I find that I have to apologize to you Dennis."

He stared at her, shocked at such a revelation, but found the words to ask, "why apologize to me? Ludo was going after your-"

"Because I _let_ him,' Moon interrupted, her tone dropping, "and if I hadn't, then there's a good chance none of this would have happened. I wanted the two of them to learn something from their interaction, but I only allowed other, darker forces to take control. And for that, I cannot apologize enough."

She didn't hear anything from behind her, Dennis falling silent again as Marble raced on through the night. Moon made to ask if he was alright, or suggest she may have overstepped by telling him all of this, but he cut right through her words. "It's fine, Moon. You may have let him, but he still chose to do what he did. I love him, but I hope he learns from this, and I hope there's still something left of him to save," he noted grimly.

A few more minutes of silence rolled by, or as silent as it could be when riding horseback, before he shook moons shoulder and pointed to a clearing down the road."There, about a half mile outside the forest, you'll find this big mountain-thing. Varteks hiding inside."

Moon nodded, slowing Marble down to a quick trot before looking back to Dennis, a new look of frigid determination in her eyes. "Thank you for showing me the way, Dennis, but I have to insist that you let me proceed alone."

"Why?" Dennis asked, cocking his head to the side. That wasn't the plan, or...they hadn't really discussed the plan, but that sure didn't sound like one they would make. "Why do you want me to stay back? What are you going to do?"

Moon directed her attention back toward the clearing ahead and with short finality she answered, "Get in, get Ludo out, and put an end to Varteks little spree of terror. If I can, I'd like to capture him so he can properly answer for what he's done."

Dennis was skeptical someone like the man Ludo had described could even be toyed with, let alone captured, but he held his tongue. If Moon was planning on getting Ludo to safety, then he would do what he could. "Vartek is strong, Queen Moon," he began in a cautious and weary voice, "Ludo tried to stop him; once. His wand didn't even put a scratch on Vartek, and he was almost killed for trying."

Moon wanted to feel surprised that Ludo had a wand, but at this point it was a non issue. If it was one of those cheap knock-offs clearly incapable of harming Vartek, then she didn't have time to waste worrying about it. "I'll be fine, Dennis, and I'll get your brother out. But in the meantime, I need you to wait here." She brought Marble to a stop just on the precipice of the clearing, the Monster Temple in full view a ways down the fields. "I'll send Ludo this way, and you can take him home. I'll collect my horse once Vartek is properly dealt with."

Dennis had to admire her confidence, but at the same time, he felt a sharp unease in the base of his spine that that was easier said than done. Before he could issue any warning to Moon, or even to try and talk his way into coming as well, she was gone, already moving through the tall grass toward the temple.

Dennis cupped his mouth and silently shouted, "Moon!" When she turned back, she found him just shy of the grass, a look of grim worry painted on his face. "Please, bring my brother back…"

Moon looked back at the temple, and for the first time she felt a cold chin ride up her spine. Maybe it was the wind, but she could swear it suddenly felt much, much colder. She met his wide eyes with a thin but fragile smile, nodding slowly before charging off into the tall weeds of the field.

She ran, ran with purpose and determination towards the skeletal remains of what was one a prestigious monster temple. It only took her five minutes, and it would have been three had there not been such tall flora to deal with, but she made it. And not a guarding soul to be seen around the perimeter. Night time on Mewni was notoriously difficult to sneak through, on account of the five moons, so to have made it to the base of the towering monument without spotting a single guard?

"This is too easy," she noted, crouching around the rocky outcroppings, careful to remain out of the glaring moonlight. In any other circumstance, she would assume this had 'trap' written all over it, or at the very least that she must be in the wrong place. But Dennis had brought her here himself, and no one knew she was coming now of all times, so she had to rule those two options out, and begin her hike up the trail leading towards the top of the monolith.

It was slow going at first, moving through the overgrown brush and thorn bushes that littered the landscape, muttering the whole time about how ridiculous it was to trudge through enemy bushes. Thankfully, it cleared out in favor of windy outcroppings, the trail winding around sharp bends as it ascended higher.

Up the trail, she passed the remnants of a long-dead village, it's buildings since fallen into disrepair and rubble. There were other discarded leavings as well, smelly piles of furs and bones probably, but she wasn't interested in the decor to the home of her kingdom's greatest threat. She could see a small, barred doorway thirty yards further, nestled against the mountainside, so she happily turned her attention in that direction and headed closer.

* **SLAM** *

The small doorway was suddenly thrown open, casting a streak of light across the area. Moon ducked behind a large boulder and waited beneath the moss to see what she could. It was the first sign of life since she had arrived, so she needed to be careful. Peeking around the rock, Moon scanned the area around the door, and was met with a sight of both horrendous realization, and horrifying revelation.

A large, hulking _thing_ , with green glowing fissures running along its limbs stepped through the bright entryway, wheeling a cart as it shuffled along. Moon's eyes widened as she looked on, taking in the creature's rippling muscles, its charred skin, its toxic green eyes, and its fractured, blank stare. She could practically _smell_ it from where she stood, like rotting flesh and sea wrack, but it was even more grotesque to even look at, glowing green puss oozing from its fissures. _This_ , this was more along the lines of what she had been expecting.

"Corruption …" Moon whispered to herself.

The Turned abruptly jerked it's head in her direction, letting out a gargled shriek, more puss oozing from its mouth. It craned its broken neck around, listening for any sound, like a predator watching for prey, until it fell back into it's steps, wheeling the cart further down the path. Moon wanted to run, either through the door as it passed or back down the mountainside, but she stayed put, waiting as thudding, loud steps moved past the rock.

She tried to get one final look at the creature, if only to size it up for attack if necessary, but something else beat her to it: a rat. It had darted out from behind a bush, just beside where Moon had walked a minute prior. She wondered if it had known she was there, or if it was waiting for the Turned, but she got an answer in the form of a hissing squeak, the rat digging its teeth into the beast's foot. It struggled to break the skin, and from the look on its face, it was driven by a wild bloodlust, but before Moon could even contemple helping it to attack, the Turned let out a blood curdling shriek.

As fast as the wind, a massive fist came barreling down on the rat, pummeling it into the ground with one strike. The force shook the mountain, sending torrents of dirt and squawking birds to the sky, and as the Turned moved to toss the rat's broken carcass into the cart with the many, many others, Moon seized her chance and darted from beyond the rock and through the open door. She heard another shriek outside, this one far softer, but nothing came after her, so she moved silently through the winding halls of the abandoned monster temple.

The first thing she noticed was the smell. More rotted, gag-inducing stink that permeated the stone around her. It took a considerable effort not to vomit, but she did what she could to ignore it. The second thing she noticed was the architecture. Clearly not the most opportune time to appreciate monster culture, but Moon had to admit, even here, in this wrecked and rotten temple, the art carved into the stone walls was more than impressive. Intricate scenes of worship and history adorned every corner, and the stone work of the halls left even Castle Butterfly to shame.

She was just beginning to lose herself admiring the tiled floors, when they began to deteriorate the further she walked. They were cracked, scraped, and even missing as she snuck through the halls, until she finally came to an ornate door dotted with spots of wrecked decor. The stone had been ground nearly smooth, and stained bright green funneling under the door. Moon had a split second of decision, before choosing to investigate what lay beyond.

She huffed, pushing the massive stone door, and after a moment of finding an optimal point of leverage, the door slowly groaned open, to reveal a black, empty expanse. It gave her pause, not due to the low visibility, or the smell, but because of the _feeling_.

When one immerses themselves in magic, uses it every day, and wields vast quantities at once, that familiar thrum of magic coursing through their veins can become a fading background feeling. But now? Moon felt as though that warm thrum had been ripped from her body in an instant, replaced with a cold, stale emptiness. She felt a cold draft pour over her from behind, filling an unseen vacuum in the darkness. She gasped, desperate to catch her lost breath from the shock when the noise awakened the rooms many, many, _many_ occupants.

One by one, like fireflies lighting up the night, dozens of Turned began to illuminate, their cracks and seams oozing with green light, only to reveal countless more Turned deeper within. There had to be over two hundred of them, dormant and still, the breathing the only sign they were even alive. Moon released her caught breath, the blood-chilling shock driving her mind to snap back into reality with a jolt. Without waiting for provocation, she turned on her heels and ran. Ran as quickly as she could further down the ruined corridors.

The sound of her boots hitting the ruined and scorched tiles quickly faded into the background as she desperately tried to wrap her head around what she had seen in that chamber, an army of monsters corrupted by magic… _'That many-... It shouldn't be possible to corrupt_ that many!' She silently seethed. But it was there before her very own eyes. And now, she was hopeful to escape undetected, let alone with Ludo and Vartek. If those things were to come after her, even a fraction of them; given their strength it wouldn't be a very long fight.

Moon was weighing her options for escape, or a possible rescue, when she nearly ran smack into a set of stone double doors, each side carved with intricate inlays of a four eyed monster king, and a burning black tree of spades. She narrowed her eyes for a moment, tilting her head at the artwork, when she suddenly felt warm. No, hot, extremely hot.

Moon had a split-second to react when the stone doors began to glow a violent green, before bursting at the seams with a torrent of toxic green fire. It melted rock into slag and cooked the air around her, but Moon skidded to a stop just as the dangerous flames died down, barely out of reach of their touch. Sweat dripped down her brow as Moon stepped around the corner, and was greeted with a familiar face she was oddly elated to see.

"Queen Moon, how nice to see you again," Vartek grinned, his voice dripping with smarm, "here I thought I had missed one of those revolting little rodents, but as it turns out, it was Mewman royalty. So I guess I was right after all." The man in question stood in the now charred enterance, wearing nothing more than a simple black metal suit of armor, nothing like the one he had been wearing before. This one was clearly built for speed.

Moon said nothing. She just stared at the man before her. He looked just like Toffee, with a sea green hue to his skin, and a healing scar of burns covering his face. But that wasn't what drew most of her attention, far from it. What she found most alarming was the web of oozing green cracks snaking their way up his arms, and the way they slowly healed to seal off the oven of heat that escaped. She could feel the tremendous power echoing from the monster standing in front of her, and there were no words to give the horrific reminder of Toffee.

So she said nothing, and instead drew up both hands, facing her palms at Vartek. "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed, and with a snap of displaced air, forced a torrent of magic down her arms and out of her hands. She poured everything she had into the roaring stream of power that sent ripples of heat in every direction, and as her voice reached a high, that power was cut loose.

It was a blinding flash of light that followed, an ionizing beam of magic flared from her open palms and only grew as it poured over Vartek. And even though the noise stole her hearing, and the force of her attack shook the ground beneath her feet, she didn't feel the least bit safe where she stood. Despite the magic drill of a blast she steuggled to control, she could still feel him there.

Seconds went by, and ultimately, she had to relent, pulling back the imaginary curtain of force that veiled over the chunky magic stew. As the roar of the beam died down, she slowly began to see the extent of the damage.

She had carved a tunnel through the throne room and out the mountainside, melted rock and sizzling steel left in her wake, but over the churning wind, she heard a laugh. A maniacal, soulless laugh. Through the smoke, and the wisping remnants of her blitz attack, she saw Vartek, unharmed and very amused, pleasantly standing there with his arms folded.

"You may pride yourself in being 'The Undaunted', but you are far less of a challenge than the last Queen I fought," he mused, shifting his stance to a wider spread and drawing his hands to his sides, "Allow me to show you, what _**we**_ were once capable of."

Like an opened flood gate, cascades of green magic poured from his numerous cracks, with more forming around his eyes and down his neck. Moon almost doubled over, feeling every ounce of missing and corrupted magic flowing over her in waves. It was overwhelming to even be near it, let alone with her magical aptitude. Vartek only grinned, letting all of his magic pool at his feet, before drawing it in with an endless inhale.

When it was all collected, and Moon stood speechless, Vartek bared his teeth in a wicked smile. "You will be the first to experience what _**we**_ have become ...And what your insidious bloodline has wrought."

 _To be continued in: Party of the Year Pt. 2_

 _Star and Marco struggle to focus on the end of the year party when the future looms ever closer._

 _The MHC, furious with what they've learned, lead an assault on Varteks forces alongside Queen Moon, but are they prepared for what they will find?_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 _Alright so, I hate to drop you on a cliffhanger, but this is unfortunately where I have to stop this chapter. With the new chapter release of In the Pale Starlight by Lord Cornwalis, we are ready to move on the next chapter of The Once and Future Queen, which will be a chapter written in tandem, so be on the lookout for when we drop it! Shouldnt be too long with him doing all the work and me fuckin off and drawing shit lmfao_

 _Again, thank you so much for reading my story. I know it's not a work of art, and it's not the greatest fanfic ever, but I like that it's fun, and easy to digest, so anyone can read it and take something away that they didn't have when they found it. You all know why I started writing FFs, so to have so many people so happy with my work is truly a gift. Stay safe in these coming weeks, and I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of Forgotten Ventures_

 _ **REVIEWS**_

 **Rothem** _: Yeah, it took me a day to try and figure out how I wanted to handle the song, so I ended up just trying to give it new lyrics to the same tune. Thanks so much for reading, though! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_

 **Piteros** : _Ayye, I was just gonna go with eluding_ _to them getting fucked up, but you can thank Cornwalis for me actually following through with it. His enthusiasm was too good to ignore. I'm so thrilled you enjoyed the song! Oh man it took me a whole day to get the flow just right and actually find lyrics that rhymed and worked. Yes, through Ruberiots glitch, Marco is being portrayed as a villain, and the first part of the chapter is Darc reliving old memories to keep himself sane. But the more he does that, the more unnerving and corrupted his memories become, hence why Nebula made a guest appearance._

 **RJV** : _Hey! So glad you liked it, and thanks so much for reading and leaving a review!_

 **FinalKingdomHearts:** _Very good to hear, I'll try to impress!_

 **Lord Cornwalis:** _Lol well I'm not much better bc I missed a review as well! But I think I paid you back pretty nicely with a review from 'Nancy' and I both. I'm glad you enjoyed the little juggling acts that go on here, I know some stories take it beyond, like Once and Future Queen, but to know I'm holding my own is a good start! Lol of course you liked the high scene, you're the one who wanted one lmfao. I looove high as shit Janna tho, and that Mermaid bit is def coming back at some point… ;) Hey I feel that, that song was a bitch to write, and this little tail piece for this chapter was thankfully, much easier. I hope you liked the song choice bee tee dubs!_

 **Starco4everr:** _Ayyye thank you so much for reading it and giving me some of that sweet feedback! I hope this chapter impressed as well, and I hope to see you again soon!_

 **Demiwizard202:** _Yooooo! You're one of the rare oddities that actually notices all these easter eggs. From other fics to Gravity Falls, to Steven Universe, hell even Lord Cornwallis, they are bountiful, so hats off to you for spotting them!_


End file.
